pioggia e tempesta una destinazione
by lackitwo
Summary: un matrimonio arreglado que trata de salvaguardar la seguridad de un omega en un mundo despiadado, aunque el destino los llevara a estar juntos, las cosas nunca resultan fáciles hablando de una tormenta y una lluvia, ambos siendo climas impredecibles
1. prólogo

_**Y... aquí vamos con un refrito, hehehe, sorry a todos xD pero en verdad no pude aguantarme el escribir una historia cliché, y esta es la del cliché de "matrimonio arreglado" si, lo vi por ahí en facebook y simplemente no pude aguantarme, espero que les agrade, es, sinceramente, un omegaverse, y tendrá también yaoi, mucho yaoi, pair central si, 8059**_

 _ **Disclaimer: KHR no es de mi propiedad**_

* * *

Dos hombres se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro, apoyando cada uno sus brazos en la mase que había frente a ellos, en la sombra de un kiosco, ambos estaban en completo silencio mientras una mujer les servía a ambos un vaso de té helado para luego sentarse en una silla poco más atrás del hombre de cabello blanco, contemplando en total silencio la reunión que ambos hombres tenían

-¿Entonces es un trato?, mi único hijo omega se comprometerá con tu único hijo-habla el hombre de pelo cano mientras ve que el contrario se cruzaba de brazos con seriedad, pensando en aquello con total calma y seriedad

-Es una buena propuesta hombre, pero los tiempos cambian viejo amigo, los jóvenes ahora deben decidir su futuro, y no quiero imponerle esta obligación a mi pequeño-habla pausadamente el hombre de cabello negro cerrando sus ojos para pensar mejor en aquello

-Entiéndelo, no es por querer imponerle nada a tu hijo o el mío, en mi familia siempre ha habido alfas, él la pasará mal en el futuro al saber que es el único diferente, y seguro será muy perseguido debido a ser peculiar, como mi amigo, te lo pido-le terminó por pedir el hombre canoso mientras recibía un suspiro de cansancio por parte del hombre de cabellos oscuros

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, se encontraba un chico de unos 5 años de edad, de piel levemente oscura, cabello negro y ojos de color café claro, el joven se encontraba aburrido y fastidiado caminando por los pasillos de aquel castillo que era propiedad del amigo de su viejo padre, no podía hacer nada más que caminar por aquel lugar por dos motivos, el primero, su padre y las sirvientas del lugar le habían dicho que no hiciera algún desastre, en poco, le habían dicho que no jugara, y la segunda razón, era porque se había perdido entre tanta escalera y pasillos, parece que aquel lugar y él se odiaban mutuamente

-Cielos, ¿Por qué mi viejo me trajo a este lugar? ¿Solo por no dejarme solo en Japón?-se preguntaba decaído y en queja el pequeño moreno mientras creía que caminaba en círculos en aquel lugar sin saber dónde estaba el norte, hasta que un ruido lo sacó de su berrinche infantil, el sonido era una melodía leve, pero aquello diferente en el lugar le llamó la atención, sonriendo para si encontrando finalmente a alguien que no fueran las pinturas o estatuas del lugar

Cuando llegó al origen del ruido, podía escuchar detrás de una puerta a alguien tocando algún instrumento que no supo saber cuál era, se asomó lentamente por la puerta, evitando hacer mucho ruido para no ser descubierto por si esto era una de las cosas que tenía prohibido hacer en aquel lugar, mientras buscaba quien hacía el sonido, se encontró con un gran piano de cola, del cual provenía el ruido, y en el asiento frente al piano encontró a un niño, o una niña, no supo saberlo con exactitud, tenía el pelo plateado hasta casi llegar a los hombros y vestía al parecer muy formal

-Suena bien…-murmura sorprendido al escuchar como tocaba la otra persona, hasta que el piano suena totalmente desafinado, haciendo que quien estaba sentado, pegara un leve salto mientras se encogía de hombros, parecía que no le agradaba dicho sonido, mientras que el moreno se cayó de donde estaba apoyado al querer taparse los oídos, igual a él, también aquel sonido le había desagradado

-¿Quién eres?-escucha la dulce y curiosa voz de quien hasta recién estaba tocando el piando, al levantar la cabeza ve que ya estaba caminando hacia él, pudo ver que era un chico quien estaba tocando el piano, la piel del chico aquel era mucho más clara que la suya, y sus ojos eran algo grandes y de un color verde, casi esmeralda, cosa que dejó en silencio y sorprendido al moreno, el cual no supo que hacer o decir, incluso como si hubiera olvidado como hablar-¿eres mudo? No te preocupes por eso, me han enseñado a hablar así, haber… ¿Cómo era?

-N-No, no soy mudo, l-lo si-siento, no quería interrumpir… es solo que me perdí y llegué aquí-habló nervioso el moreno, como si todo aquel aburrimiento y mal carácter se le hubiera ido volando lejos al estar frente a aquel chico de pelo plateado

-Hum… si, es difícil el saber dónde están las escaleras si no se conoce el lugar, ven vamos, yo te llevo a la salida-le sonríe ampliamente el de cabellos plateados mientras le extendía su mano derecha para ayudarlo a levantarse, en aquel momento el moreno se dio cuenta que aún estaba de pecho al suelo, poniéndose algo nervioso por la amabilidad del contrario, pero aceptando de igual manera la ayuda

Ambos caminaron por la mansión en bajada tomados de la mano, siendo en varias oportunidades siendo observados por las sirvientas, aunque aquello no le importara nada al de ojos verdes, le daba un poco de vergüenza al de ojos café, se sentía más que nada nervioso al estar junto al otro niño, una vez llegaron a la entrada principal, se encontraron ambos con los tres adultos, los cuales estaban terminando de hablar de cosas que a ninguno de los dos les interesó en absoluto

-Oh Takeshi ahí estás, acabo de terminar de hablar con mi amigo, podemos volver a Japón ahora como querías-habló con una gran sonrisa el de cabello negro viendo como su hijo llegaba junto con aquel chico de pelo platinado

-Veo que ya conoció a Hayato, espero que el tiempo ahora pase volando para que ambos vayan a vivir juntos, amigo mío-habló el hombre canoso mientras sonreía encantado por ver que al parecer ambos chicos se llevaban perfectamente

-ahhhhh ¿ya nos tenemos que ir?-pregunta en queja Takeshi mientras va con su padre luego de haber soltado a Hayato, el cual le miraba curioso, pero aun así con una sonrisa-recién conocí a alguien que me agrada y ¿ya debemos irnos?

-Oye, oye, Take… Takeshi, no te quejes, papá dijo recién que podré ir donde ti cuando sea más grande, Takeshi debe ser fuerte, no te quejes, sonríe siempre, y así cuando seamos grandes podremos estar juntos y ser amigos, ¿sí?-sonríe ampliamente Hayato a Takeshi, el cual se sonroja levemente, pero termina por asentir casi con euforia por lo dicho por el peli plata, mientras que este se siente alegre al ver como el moreno le sonrió de regreso, tal como le había dicho aquella señora amable hace un par de años, "sonríe siempre que puedas y harás feliz a muchas personas Hayato"

-Bi-bien, si Hayato lo dice, sonreiré hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, es una promesa-sonríe amplio y confiado el moreno, acercándose a Hayato, extendiendo su brazo derecho y mostrándole el meñique al contrario, el cual copió el gesto del moreno, sellando la promesa de volver a juntarse como amigos en el futuro, y así, ambos, a pesar de haberse conocido recién, volvieron a separar rápidamente sus caminos

* * *

 ** _Espero que haya sido de su agrado este, mi primer capítulo escribiendo un cliché, espero no arruinarlo a futuro, see ya~~_**


	2. capítulo 1

**_1.712 palabras escritas en el capítulo aquí... ¿saben lo que es tener inspiración y escribir notitas en el celu cuando no se tiene el pc? eso me pasó ayer y terminó en este capítulo hahahaha xD ahora, aclarando unas cosas, este capítulo y el siguiente serán un "primera vista" en todo esto, y ya el cuarto capítulo sería algo sin relación en absoluto con el anime o manga, aunque se harían leves menciones a todo muy de vez en cuando, y eso será por diversos motivos que explicaré en el capítulo correspondiente que me toque explicarlo, en otra cosa, gracias al tiempo que toman leyendo esta historia, y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado_**

 ** _Disclaimer: KHR no es de mi propiedad_**

* * *

Molestia, fastidio y asco, era parte de lo que sentía el chico de pelo plateado mientras esperaba que el profesor pudiera poner al curso en calma para presentarlo como nuevo alumno de la clase, una vez el profesor le había llamado, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón e ingresó al lugar de mala gana y con un gesto de pocos amigos comenzando a buscar algo con la mirada, ganándose varios susurros de todas partes

-Ejem, ejem, entonces retomando lo del alumno nuevo, él es Gokudera Hayato, hasta el momento estuvo viviendo en Italia pero ayer llegó a Japón, bien, entonces Gokudera tu asiento es…-habló el profesor señalando al de ojos verdes mientras este chista con molestia para comenzar a caminar antes de que el profesor terminara de hablar-Gokudera, Gokudera, hacia haya no es tu asiento

El peli plata se detuvo frente al puesto de un chico castaño que le quedó mirando con algo de sorpresa y susto ante la mirada que le mostraba, y, ante la atenta mirada de todos, el de ojos verdes simplemente pateo y botó escritorio, asiento y al chico de solo aquel movimiento, ante la queja y reprimendas del profesor, yendo finalmente al asiento que se encontraba vacío en el salón

-Gokudera, es una advertencia, mejora tu comportamiento o te irás suspendido muy pronto de la escuela-amenazó el profesor a cargo señalando al peli plata, el cual se sentó recargándose en el asiento hacia atrás y colocando los pies sobre la mesa, cabreando algo más al profesor-¿puedes bajar los pies de la mesa enseguida? ¿Cómo puede un omega comportarse tan mal y rebelde?

-¿Qué carajo importa que sea? Me comporto como me dé la puta gana ¿entendido?-gruñe con molestia, viendo con una mirada de total ira al profesor, el cual se queda en silencio ante la notable amenaza del menor, dejando igual sorprendidos a la mayoría del curso ante aquello

Los murmullos ante lo que acababa de pasar no se hicieron esperar, cosas como "es un omega pero su aura y carácter son similares al de un alfa" y "waaaaaw si es verdad eso es muy genial, es sorprendente", aquellos chismes eran los que se dividían entre los chicos y las chicas del salón, el castaño que había sido intimidado recién por aquel peli plata había ordenado como pudo su pupitre, nervioso y asustado por lo que había pasado, fijando su vista en el de ojos verdes, preguntándose a sus adentros que había hecho para merecer aquel odio por parte del nuevo

Mientras, en el último asiento del lado de la ventana, se encontraba un chico moreno de cabellera negra durmiendo, aunque debido a las quejas del profesor y los murmullos del salón se despertó, mostrando que sus ojos eran de un café claro, bostezó disimulado esperando a que el profesor no lo hubiera pillado dormido, viendo hacia el frente, observó como el maestro trataba de disimular de mala forma el miedo, ya que este era muy evidente, una vez que despertó totalmente notó que este estaba llamándole lastimeramente la atención a alguien del curso, buscó con la mirada en la dirección que veía el profesor, encontrando una cabellera plateada en el proceso, sorprendido por aquello, casi se cae de su lugar, negó un par de veces pensando en que aún estaba dormido, aunque aquello fue descartado totalmente enseguida, esperando que a quien perteneciera dicha cabellera plateada solo tuviera dicho parecido con aquel chico que había conocido hace tiempo, según había sabido desde hace tiempo, de parte de su padre, había desaparecido hace tiempo sin dejar rastro alguno

-Bi-bien, ya que todo se calmó finalmente, podemos comenzar con la clase de hoy-comentó ya más relajado el profesor, y calmando a al curso de los murmullos, comenzando a anotar la materia del día en la pizarra

Cuando la clase terminó y una vez que el profesor se fue, todos se juntaron en grupitos para hablar y alguno de los grupos para planear cosas, el castaño se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y saliendo del salón de clase en el momento en el que vio que Gokudera se levantó de su asiento, ante la mirada del mismo peli plata, mientras que el mismo recién llegado era observado por el moreno, este estaba ya decidido a saber si su sospecha correcta, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia el frente del salón para enfrentar al oji verde, pero este se fue del salón antes de que le alcanzara, dejando algo intrigado al moreno, miró a su alrededor, y se fijó que solo habían salido el castaño y a quien había observado

Suspiró para sí mismo pensando en si seguirle y asegurarse por sí mismo o esperar simplemente a asegurarse en otro momento, mientras pensaba en aquello comenzó a rascarse la nuca sin pensar en nada mas sin darse cuenta que estaba ya rodeado de chicas que lo llamaban por su apellido

-Bien, entonces si lo haré-habló con confianza y con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, notando recién ahí como se encontraba rodeado de chicas, riendo algo nervioso y divertido por aquello a la vez-con permiso chicas, necesito ir a hacer algo

Le costó un rato el poder quedar libre del grupo ya que eran muchas chicas y no le agradaba el lastimar a las chicas, o a otras personas, comenzó a buscar el lugar donde se había ido aquel chico peli plata, hasta que escuchó una explosión a lo lejos, y decidió ir ahí más que nada debido a la curiosidad y la extrañeza que le causó eso

Una vez llegó al lugar donde había estado escuchando reiteradas explosiones, se asomó por la esquina del edificio encontrándose con el chico castaño negándose y discutiendo con un bebé por algo que no supo bien que era, y al chico peli plata haciendo un dogeza frente a ambos, extrañado por aquello se acercó a ellos a paso calmado y relajado, sabiendo al menos esta vez que podría resolver parte de sus dudas

-Hey Tsuna, ¿Qué están haciendo?-pregunta con un tono de curiosidad el moreno estando una vez cerca del curioso grupo con una sonrisa leve y amistosa

-Ah Yamamoto, no es na…

-Es una reunión mafiosa-habla con total calma el bebé que había estado hablando con el castaño hasta que había llegado el moreno, interrumpiendo sin ninguna duda al castaño

-¡Reborn! No digas esas cosas así, menos a mi amigo, además no he aceptado nada de esto-se seguía quejando el castaño del bebé, siendo ignorado totalmente por este, mientras que, Yamamoto reía algo animado y divertido, sin haberse acordado de alguien que estaba ahí además de ellos

-Hey tu imbécil, ¿a qué viene esa molesta risa? ¿Crees que Reborn-san habla de un juego o que acaso el juudaime es un chiste?-pregunta con molestia el peli plata ya cerca de él con un gesto de fastidio y molestia, Yamamoto lo quedó mirando un rato, dejando de reír y sorprendiéndose internamente, en verdad era aquel chico que había conocido cuando era más joven, pero había cambiado notoriamente-¿Qué mierda miras tanto? ¿Tengo algo que te da puta gracia?

-eh, ah no hehehehe, es solo que pensaba en algo que no tiene importancia, y… mafia ¿eh? Eso suena a un juego interesante-responde una vez ya salido de sus pensamientos, riendo ya totalmente despreocupado, irritando más al peli plata, el cual comenzó a insultarlo y a decirle en diferentes variantes que era un estúpido

Tsuna por su parte suspiró por aquello, pidiéndole, casi rogándole a Gokudera que dejara de insultar a Yamamoto, mientras a la vez trataba de convencer a este último que se negara a la idea de eso de unirse a la mafia ya que no era ningún juego ni parecido, pero ambas cosas fueron casito talmente ignoradas por ambos

Mientras tanto, aquello ocurría ante la vista fija del bebé de traje, el cual analizaba y pensaba en algo que se había fijado mientras ignoraba las quejas del castaño que había de por medio, simplemente sonrió con levedad ocultando sus intenciones y mirada detrás de la fedora que llevaba puesta

-Interesante-murmuró para sí mismo Reborn mientras se iba del lugar sin llamar la atención de absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera del grupo que estaba más cerca de él

-Por cierto, Gokudera-kun, tengo una duda, eres un omega ¿cierto? Pero lo raro es que no hueles como uno-comentaba un poco su inquietud el castaño una vez ya todo estaba más tranquilo debido al toque del timbre para la siguiente clase y los tres caminaban ahora de vuelta al salón

-Ah, eso es fácil juudaime, todas las mañanas sin excepción tomo un supresor para ocultar mi olor, no es agradable en absoluto ser irritado por alfas inútiles y descerebrados por mi condición, es irritante y la mayoría lo ha hecho ha dejado de existir-comenta con una gran sonrisa aquello, causándole una leve incomodidad al castaño, en verdad se había hecho amigo de alguien peligroso si hablaba tan despreocupado sobre haber matado antes

-mmmhhh… así que supresores, en verdad son caras esas pastillas, ¿Cómo puedes pagarlas o te las compran?-pregunta ahora curioso Yamamoto al respecto, el cual tenía los brazos detrás de su nuca, ignorando completamente la parte del que el otro haya matado, después de todo quería saber aquello debido a que le resultaba raro ya que se supone que nadie en la familia del de ojos verdes sabía dónde se encontraba este

-Tche no te incumbe imbécil, pero si vas a insistir con eso-habló con molestia Gokudera viendo como el moreno volvía a abrir su boca para preguntar y al peli plata no le agradaba la idea de ser molestado por eso-es un bastardo que conozco quien me los daba en Italia

-Ah, así que es eso hahaha-terminó riendo despreocupado el moreno, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del peli plata

-Pero… si esa persona te las daba cuando vivías en Italia, ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer aquí en Japón?-hablaba con curiosidad ante aquello el castaño, recibiendo la mirada del peli plata el cual ahora se veía algo complicado ante aquello

-No se preocupe por eso juudaime, si no mal recuerdo me queda aún para un tiempo más, me dará tiempo de pensar en otra forma de conseguirlos aquí-responde con los brazos cruzados el peli plata mientras seguía pensando en aquello

* * *

 ** _Y hasta aquí termina el capítulo, creo que lo tomé de diferentes perspectivas dependiendo de en quien me enfocaba en el momento, espero que me haya resultado, bueno, hasta la próxima~~ see ya_**


	3. capítulo 2

_**Y aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia hehehe, a decir verdad, no se como salió este capítulo, simplemente comencé a escribir las notitas en el celu y salió esto, espero que sea del agrado de todos, a decir verdad, a mi si me gustó el resultado del capítulo**_

 _ **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**_

* * *

Las clases terminaron finalmente en la secundaria, todos comenzaron a retirarse del lugar para volver a sus hogares, Tsuna había llegado frente a Gokudera para despedirse de este, pero lo encontró dormido, comenzando a pensar en cómo despertarlo

-¿Qué pasa Tsuna?-pregunta Yamamoto llegando donde se encontraba parado el castaño, el cual señaló lo que pasaba y al darse cuenta el moreno de que el peli plata se encontraba durmiendo todavía, a lo que Yamamoto simplemente ríe despreocupado-debe de estar cansado por haber usado esos fuegos artificiales que estaban tirados en el patio

-No Yamamoto, esos no eran…-trató de decir Tsuna, pero este no fue capaz de decirle que eran bombas de verdad, en verdad él tampoco quería creer que lo eran, simplemente suspiró para sí mismo agitando a Gokudera, despertando a este, el cual se levantó un momento-ah Gokudera-kun, ya terminaron las clases

-Hey Gokudera, ¿dormiste bien?-habló animado el moreno, recibiendo simplemente en respuesta un suspiro de fastidio por parte del de ojos verdes

-Si, si, ah eso… necesito ir a hacer unas cosas juudaime, igual debo arreglar una cosas aquí, de todas formas las clases aquí son aburridas y sencillas por eso me dormí en todas las clases-comenta algo rápido Gokudera notando la hora en el reloj y levantándose tomando su bolso para luego hacer una leve reverencia para irse del lugar

-Eso fue raro ¿no Tsuna? Es divertido en verdad hahahaha-comenta con gracia Yamamoto mientras reía divertido ante la mirada de pseudo incredulidad del castaño, el cual solo atina a reír algo leve y cortado-bueno Tsuna, voy a ir a mi práctica, cuidado con el camino de regreso

-Si, suerte Yamamoto en tu práctica-sonríe mas calmado el castaño mientras se despide de su compañero, yéndose ambos en sus respectivas direcciones

La tarde ya amenizaba el lugar, el peli plata se encontraba caminando sin rumbo alguno por la ciudad mientras observaba su móvil con detenimiento, contemplando una pequeña lista que había hecho para aquel día, para poder hacer todo ello tan rápido como fuera posible, las cosas que habían en la lista eran "probar la fuerza del siguiente Vongola, conseguir un trabajo de medio tiempo –sin dinero alguno-, conseguir algún lugar barato donde quedarme y…"

-Encontrar al bastardo con el que ese maldito me comprometió-murmura con total molestia el de ojos verde, quedándose ahí de pie, cerrando con molestia el teléfono, maldiciendo en italiano su situación-ese tipo sigue arruinando incluso hoy en día mi puta vida

El peli plata guardó su móvil y comenzó a caminar nuevamente, sumido en sus pensamientos, ignorando cualquier cosa que pasara a su alrededor, no se encontraba con ánimos de absolutamente nada, pensando en lo difícil que sería investigar Japón para encontrar a una sola persona

Por culpa de estar pensando en esas cosas y no fijarse por donde iba caminando, choca sin cuidado alguno con un sujeto, botándolo sin enterarse, incluso iba a seguir su camino, pero fue detenido por unos de los dos que andaban con el tipo al que había botado

-Oye, pedazo de mierda, no te vas a marchar de aquí tan fácil después de humillar a nuestro jefe-habló un hombre corpulento con algunas cicatrices en el rostro, mientras apretaba con fuerza el hombro izquierdo de Gokudera, el cual chista con irritación ante aquello

-Mejor dejémosle una buena lección a golpes para que recuerde el no meterse con nosotros-habló el segundo hombre que se notaba más flaco que el primero, pero aun así con demasiado cuerpo

-váyanse al carajo, no tengo el puto tiempo para desperdiciarlo con mierda como ustedes-bufó con molestia y hastiado por haberse topado con esos tipos que no le iban a dejar irse tan fácilmente

-¿Tienes la maldita osadía de botarme sin al menos pedir una disculpa?-habló con molestia y con una sonrisa de irritación mientras se enderezaba el que estaba en el suelo mientras tronaba los dedos en señal de amenaza, aunque no parecía surtir efecto en el peli plata, el cual pareció más que nada oler a su alrededor y mostrar un gesto de asco y molestia

-Un alfa y dos betas, es tan obvio esto, me repugna-gruñe con molestia ante la mirada de los tres sujetos, el primero apretó más su agarre en el hombro del de ojos verdes para no dejarlo escapar, mientras que los otros dos se la acercaban para golpearlo-como molestan

Los sujetos iban a golpear al peli plata, pero una explosión los alejó a todos del centro, el más lastimado había sido el que estaba sujetando al joven extranjero, mientras, estaba cubierto por el humo y no se podía ver su condición

-Tche, maldición-murmuró totalmente irritado el peli plata saliendo del humo, totalmente arañado y lastimado por haber usado una bomba tan cerca de el mismo, viendo donde estaba el idiota más cercano-bingo

El primero que había encontrado fue el tipo con músculos excesivos y cicatrices en la cara, fue donde estaba este y le pegó con fuerza una patada en el abdomen para sacar una bomba de alguna parte de su ropa, encenderlo y tirarlo con despreocupación sobre el sujeto para alejarse enseguida esperando a la explosión de la bomba, aunque no dio tiempo a reacción a ninguno de los otros dos, pateó con fuerza al segundo tipo, al flaco, rápidamente también, en dirección a donde había dejado la bomba, explotando esta un par de escasos segundos después, dejando a ambos tipos fuera de combate y a gente huyendo del lugar

-Dos menos, falta uno-comenta con fastidio Gokudera mientras mira hacia donde había salido el que faltaba por la primera explosión, pero no lo encontró donde había calculado que quedaría, fastidiándose y molestándose más debido a aquello-maldita sea

-¿A dónde miras puta pulga?-el peli plata maldijo para sus adentros, y, ¿a quien se engaña? También en voz alta, casi a todo pulmón, momentos antes de ser golpeado y dar a parar a una pared, molestándolo aún más, era muy notoria la diferencia entre un omega como lo era él y un alfa como había olido por parte del otro, pero no retrocedería, después de todo, ya había acabado con alfas antes, y, el error que había cometido de subestimarlo por eso no lo iba a frenar en agregar a otro alfa en su lista de acabados-¿y tú que mierda eres? que no hueles a nada

-Pffftt ¿siendo un alfa no puedes olerlo?-se burló el peli plata del líder de los otros dos, sabía igual que gracias a los supresores el otro no podía olerle su condición de omega, cosa que a él mismo le daba asco admitirlo, pero usaría parte de ello para burlarse un poco, mintiendo, claro está-soy un beta, por eso no puedes olerme bien, pero eso no importa, ya que acabarás aquí mismo

El líder del grupo no supo cómo reaccionar, el tipo frente a él parecía más dispuesto a todo, aquello en cierto modo lo intimidaba, aunque por ser el líder de un grupo de delincuentes no estaba dispuesto a ceder terreno, viendo como caminaba hacia él, gruñó para si mismo

-Quédate quieto ahí maldita sabandija-alzó su voz ordenando aquello, usando su voz de mando mientras que a la vez sacaba una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón, esperando a que el contrario se detuviera por su orden

-Que patético, tratar de usar una voz tan débil, he escuchado voces mucho más potentes que la tuya y aun así nunca he retrocedido-chista con molestia el peli plata mientras saca un cigarro para encenderlo y guardar finalmente en encendedor-ya basta de juegos

El líder del grupo ya estaba peligrosamente cerca del de ojos verdes para atacarlo con la navaja, pero fue ágilmente esquivado por el extranjero, el cual sacó rápidamente un par de bombas para encenderlas con el cigarro y lanzarlas en contra del delincuente, explotando estas poco después, dejando tirado, al borde de la inconsciencia al líder del grupo

-¿Últimas palabras antes de morir?-cuestiona con molestia, quitándole la navaja con relativa facilidad la navaja al sujeto, para enseguida acercar esta al cuello del tipo derribado, presionando contra este, listo para matarlo

-¡ey Gokudera! Es bueno encontrarte por aquí ¿a qué estás jugando ahora?-aquella voz lo detuvo por alguna razón de terminar con lo que quería, simplemente gruñó con molestia y fastidio, levantándose de donde estaba, viendo con odio y molestia al recién llegado

-Llegó otro maldito fastidio ahora, no me llames, idiota, no es un maldito juego-comenta fastidiado soltando la navaja descuidadamente sobre la mano del sujeto, comenzando a caminar ignorando al moreno

-¿esos tipos no eran delincuentes?-cuestionó curioso y despreocupado Yamamoto mientras alcanzaba al peli plata para caminar junto a este, mientras que el peli plata simplemente gruñe con molestia-pero hey, no seas así de malo hahahaha, somos compañeros de clase y fue coincidencia encontrarnos hahaha

-Vete de aquí maldito idiota, estoy ocupado-bufa molesto mientras botaba el humo del cigarro sin dirigirle la mirada al contrario, el cual simplemente reía despreocupado

-¿y que estás haciendo? Puedo ayudarte, después de todo ya terminé la práctica y no tengo nada que hacer-ríe divertido el moreno recibiendo una queja del contrario en forma de gruñido de fastidio, deteniéndose en su lugar, para un par de pases detenerse el moreno-¿pasa algo Gokudera?

-Vete al carajo, no es algo de tu puta incumbencia después de todo, maldito bastardo-maldice molesto mientras comienza a caminar en dirección contraria a donde iban caminando los dos originalmente, cruzando sin cuidado la calle para leugo ir por un callejón, dejando totalmente solo al moreno

-Vaya, en verdad es raro, ¿tanto a pasado desde esa única vez que nos vimos?-se cuestionaba el moreno cruzándose de brazos algo curioso y confundido viendo por donde se había ido el peli plata-bueno, mejor vuelvo a casa

-¿Por qué mierda me detuve de matar a ese maldito bastardo cuando ese maldito tarado me llamó?-gruñía con molestia el peli plata acabando con su cigarro para luego golpear con molestia la pared del callejón con total frustración

Gokudera seguía maldiciendo tanto en italiano como en japonés, yéndose finalmente del lugar, caminando en dirección al lugar donde había arrendado para vivir, todo aquello le había quitado las pocas ganas que le quedaban de terminar lo último de su lista

Un par de minutos más tarde, Yamamoto había llegado al lugar donde vivía, que se encontraba junto a un restaurante de sushi, al entrar ahí, fue recibido por su padre, el cual se encontraba limpiando los utensilios con lo que preparaba el sushi, además de los cuchillos, el moreno se sentó en la barra para poder hablar con su progenitor

-Oye viejo, ¿te acuerdas cuando fuimos hace tiempo a Italia por un amigo tuyo?-cuestionó calmado aunque un poco divertido el de cabello negro, recibiendo la atención del su padre, el cual le prestó total atención debido a aquello, asintiendo con simpleza y respondiéndole con un "si"-ese chico que se había perdido hace tiempo apareció hoy en mi clase

Al hombre se le cayó uno de los cuchillos debido al asombro, recibiendo la réplica del joven moreno de que no hiciera esas cosas con los utensilios del restaurante que iba a lastimar tanto el suelo del lugar como el mismo cuchillo, terminando con un suspiro con algo de gracia por parte del más joven viendo como su padre recogía el cuchillo finalmente luego de reprenderle este de que no le diera esas sorpresas, decidiendo ambos mejor hablar de aquello en otra ocasión

* * *

 ** _Y eso es todo, espero que vean las ciertas indirectas de ciertas cosas que coloco 7w7 bueno, bueno, mejor me dejo de rodeos, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo see ya~~_**


	4. capítulo 3

_**3007 palabras... en verdad no pensaba el escribir tanto, pero simplemente no podía detenerme de escribir, para dejar algunos puntos en claro desde ahora para el futuro, porque el siguiente capítulo será "diferente" en cierto modo, pero bueno, no les entretengo más y los dejo con la lectura**_

 ** _Disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad_**

* * *

Gokudera se encontraba recostado en la cama del cuarto que había arrendado, no podía dormir, aún pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con esos gamberros y Yamamoto –si recordaba bien su apellido- aún se preguntaba por qué se había detenido en su intento de asesinato al escuchar al moreno

Nunca antes había sucumbido a la voz de un alfa, eso le hacía sentir molestia y frustración, había pasado la mayoría de su infancia enfrentándose a alfas peligrosos, de los bajos barrios de Italia, sobreviviendo al peligro que otros representaban al tener el conocimiento que él era un omega

El peli plata se sentó pesadamente en la cama, llevando su mano derecha al puente de su nariz, mientras que con su mano izquierda buscaba su cajetilla de cigarros para poder fumarse uno, en verdad lo necesitaba para poder pensar mejor aquello, ya que, por lo general, el humo de este le ayudaba a calmarse y a pensar mejor cuando algo lo aquejaba

Una vez logró encontrar su cajetilla, sacó un cigarro y se lo llevó a los labios para comenzar a encenderlo con su encendedor, dio una profunda calada a este, mientras que sus pensamientos iban dirigidos solo hacia el moreno, procesando los momentos en que le había visto desde la mañana

Algo fugaz cruzó por su mente, la imagen de un pequeño niño moreno en aquella época en la que vivía aun en la mansión de su maldito progenitor, aquello lo dejó quiero en lugar, gruñó de molestia al recordar aquello, ahora pudo pensar en lo muy similar que era aquel niño con su compañero de clase, aunque lo que los diferenciaba en su mente eran sus caracteres, Yamamoto a su parecer era un idiota total, y aquel chico que conoció una sola vez era casi un niño malcriado que no se quería marchar luego de conocerle

Se levantó de la cama y fue directo a la ventana, abriendo esta y botando parte de las cenizas del cigarro por la ventana, tratando de unir todos los cabos sueltos con los pocos recursos que tenía de tan solo estar un día en Japón

-Pensándolo… después de la ida de ese chico y su padre, las sirvientas me trataban diferente, diciendo que tenía suerte que al ser omega ya tuviera un alfa esperándome-murmuró para sí mismo el de ojos verdes mientras miraba un punto en la nada del cielo para luego chistar con fastidio para tirar con molestia el cigarro desde ahí donde estaba hacia la acera, reprimiendo unas ganas enormes de gritar y de explotar algo-maldita sea, como mierda no me di cuenta antes

El peli plata ahora si se sentía totalmente frustrado, se sentía realmente molesto consigo mismo, se sentía realmente idiota, pero gracias a recordar algo que creía que era una inutilidad total, pudo tener la idea de quien era con el que su padre le comprometió hace tiempo, ahora, solo tenía que dejar las cosas en claro con lo de aquel matrimonio arreglado, aunque, de igual manera, seguía sin comprender en lo absoluto como era que la simple voz de aquel idiota lo había detenido, no debería de porque tener ningún poder sobre él, en realidad, tenía dos problemas que resolver ahora

-ugh… esto en verdad me saca de quicio-gruñó para sí mismo el peli plata cerrando la ventana con fastidio para volver a la cama, pero se detuvo, quedando frente a aquel cómodo mueble, se sentía agotado y quería dormir, pero su mente aún seguía procesando todo lo que había pensado hasta hace poco-¿cómo voy a solucionar toda esta mierda ahora?

La clase ya había iniciado, el profesor se encontraba explicando cómo pronunciar unas líneas del libro de texto mientras que varios escribían aquello, otros miraban por la ventana ignorando al profesor, el moreno del curso se encontraba, como siempre, durmiendo detrás del libro de texto de turno, y el castaño trataba de entender sin mucho éxito las explicaciones del maestro, en aquel momento, y de mala gana, la puerta del salón fue abierta, dejando ver al peli plata que tenía cada de pocos amigos

-joven Gokudera, esa no es forma de entrar al salón, además de que llega tarde a la clase, deme una muy buena explicación de eso y que sea en inglés si no quiere salir expulsado-le miró con molestia el profesor señalando al joven alumno el cual le devolvió la mirada de molestia y fastidio

-If you don't like to die, better don't quest for my affairs, i can't sleep tonight and i don't have humor for this fucking situation, okay?*-amenazó en inglés el peli playa yendo con fastidio a su asiento ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, en verdad con su actitud no parecía un omega en ningún aspecto, además, ni siquiera olía como uno, el peli plata simplemente chistó y gruño con molestia sentándose finalmente con mala gana

-bue… bueno, continuemos mejor con la lección de hoy, si revisan sus libros podrán encontrar la tarea que tendrán el resto de la clase-explicaba el profesor de lengua mientras mostraba la página del libro para después anotar un par de cosas en inglés en el pizarrón

-Gokudera-kun, hey, Gokudera-kun-llamaba en murmullos Tsuna mientras trataba de no llamar la atención del profesor para no recibir un castigo-hey, Gokudera-kun

El de ojos verde se dio media vuelta a lo que alcanzaba su cabeza por cómo estaba sentado, el castaño terminó de anotar algo en el cuaderno y lo levantó disimuladamente para que el contrario lo viera, en el cuaderno estaba escrito –en japonés obviamente- la pregunta "¿estás bien? Pareces muy molesto"

-no se preocupe juudaime, solo no dormí mucho por no estar acostumbrado al horario japonés-dijo casi sin cuidado a ser descubierto el peli plata mientras negaba con su mano izquierda, el profesor le estaba viendo con molestia debido a que no le tomara atención a la clase ninguno de los dos

-Sawada, Gokudera, una más y ambos saldrán del salón-el profesor les llamó la atención mientras que los compañeros se reían de aquello, el peli plata simplemente se gira en el lugar para enseguida colocar con algo de fuerza sus pies sobre su pupitre haciendo callar a todo el curso de golpe debido a aquel acto

-¿alguna otra mierda más?-pregunta con fastidio el peli plata haciendo que después de aquello hubiera un profundo silencio en el salón, incluso el mismo profesor era incapaz de reprender al contrario-si terminaste con tu mierda de amenaza, profesor de cuarta, mejor continúa con la puta clase

El maestro no pudo decir nada en contra nuevamente, solo colocó un gesto de molestia y reprimenda hacia el de ojos verdes, pensando en cómo se encargaría de castigar al joven, aunque tenga que ser a base de trabajo extra para el joven

La clase continuó sin mayor percances y así la tarde llegó, los alumnos se juntaban para almorzar, mientras que las chicas se comenzaban a juntar a discutir y murmullar sobre algo de si como fundar un "club" o algo por el estilo, por su parte el peli plata fue directo hacia donde estaba el castaño, con una sonrisa amigable

-juudaime, vamos a comer al techo, ahí deben haber menos molestias y tarados con quienes convivir, se podría comer más a gusto-informó animado el peli plata mientras señalaba hacia el techo, indicando más que nada el ir a dicho lugar

-hummm… está bien, vamos Gokudera-kun-pensó en un principio y luego sonrió amplio Tsuna al darse cuenta de que de esa forma hubiera pasado menos tiempo enfrentándose a los matones y brabucones que querían siempre humillarlo

-¡yo! Tsuna, Gokudera, ¿los acompaño en el almuerzo?-preguntó con una amplia sonrisa el moreno mientras llegaba junto al asiento del castaño, el cual le miró por un momento, algo nervioso ahora al recordar que iban a la azotea y les acompañaría el de mayor altura-oh… ah, no te preocupes por eso Tsuna hahahahaha, fue solo una vez, no se volverá ya a repetir algo como eso nuevamente, solo estaba siendo un cabeza dura hahaha

-bue… bueno, entonces no hay problema alguno, vamos a la azotea entonces-rió esta vez con nerviosismo el castaño mientras se levantaba para comenzar a caminar junto a sus amigos a la azotea del colegio, aunque en gran parte del recorrido trataba de ignorar las miradas de "muérete" que sabía de alguna manera, Gokudera dedicaba a Yamamoto

El resto de la tarde pasó relativamente tranquila, a pesar de las quejas que Gokudera tenía con Yamamoto por tomarse libertades de tratarlo como un viejo conocido y como un amigo siendo que el peli plata le insistía en que con suerte eran conocidos por ser compañeros de clases, por su parte, el castaño, extrañamente se sentía agradable en la compañía –extraña en cierto modo- pero agradable

Y, de igual modo, con más rapidez, llegó el final del ciclo escolar, Yamamoto se había despedido de Tsuna y Gokudera debido a las prácticas del club de baseball, los otros simplemente se fueron caminando a la casa del castaño, el de ojos verdes se había dispuesto a acompañar al de menor estatura a su casa, y no aceptaría un no por respuesta

-juudaime, tengo una duda… bueno, dos dudas-llamó el peli plata al castaño el cual le miró entre extrañado y alarmado, pensaba que el peli plata había esperado a estar solos para preguntar alguna cosa vergonzosa o muy personal para él, o por otro lado le pediría algo imposible-bueno, la primera es, según Reborn-san, usted es un alfa, pero su aroma es mucho más suave y ligero que otros alfas, también su apariencia deja mucho que desear de un alfa ya de su edad, su personalidad y carácter también discrepa mucho de otros alfas que he conocido, ¿en verdad usted es un alfa y no un beta o un omega?

-u… ghmmm… eso era…-el castaño se sintió totalmente humillado ante las palabras de su compañero y ahora solo quería desaparecer o morir si era posible, aquella era una de las razones en porque los otros le molestaban, por no ser capaz de llenar el título de "alfa" como había nacido-eso ni yo lo se Gokudera-kun, gracias por tus palabras igual…

-¡ah! No, no, no era mi intención desanimarlo con eso juudaime, disculpe mi insolencia, enserio disculpe-se disculpaba exageradamente Gokudera, mientras que el castaño negaba con las manos tratando de calmar a su amigo en aquello, ya que le causaba algo de vergüenza el hecho de que el contrario se disculpara con tanto ahínco

-ya ya Go-Gokudera-kun, no te disculpes-pedía nervioso el castaño tratando de que el contrario se dejara de aquello, hasta que recordó que el contrario le había pedido resolver dos dudas y solo había "contestado" una de ellas-he… hey por cierto… Gokudera-kun, ¿Cuál es la otra duda que tenías?

-ah eso-su expresión se puso seria un momento para erguirse nuevamente y mirar a su jefe como él lo consideraba-quería saber sobre ese Yamamoto, cuando íbamos a ir a la azotea a almorzar y ese tarado se invitó solo, usted puso una mueca de preocupación, ¿pasó algo con el imbécil ese para que usted considerara el no ir con él a la azotea a comer?

-ah eso… si, si pasó algo relacionado con la azotea-comentó algo perturbado Tsuna mientras volvía a caminar en dirección a su casa, y el contrario de igual forma reanudaba su marcha junto a este-bueno, verás… hace poco, le di un consejo erróneo a Yamamoto para tratar de animarlo, pe… pero lo arruiné y él se sobre esforzó entrenando, llegando a lastimarse el brazo derecho y… todo ello resultó en que intentara suicidarse saltando desde la azotea del colegio

Y Gokudera quedó en silencio ante aquello, frunciendo su ceño en fastidio y molestia al escuchar aquello del intento de suicidio, le pareció muy idiota del querer morir por solo un accidente, y además le dieron ganas de golpear al moreno por haber hecho que Tsuna se sintiera culpable por él haberse querido morir

-gracias por acompañarme Gokudera-kun, les agradecía en cierta parte el castaño al peli palta, negando el último ante aquello, respondiéndole que él era el que debía agradecerle el poder acompañarlo a su casa a dejarlo, finalmente, ambos se despidieron mientras que el de baja estatura entraba a su casa y el de ojos verdes finalmente suspiró colocando una expresión de molestia, yendo nuevamente de regreso al colegio

El moreno se despedía de sus compañeros de equipo mientras terminaba de guardar sus cosas en su bolso, se cambió sus zapatos en su taquilla y salió del colegio para poder volver a su casa, aunque su camino se vio interrumpido al toparse con Gokudera el cual detuvo su camino y le miró entre curioso y extrañado

-oh Gokudera, ¿pasa algo?-pregunta curioso el peli negro, simplemente recibiendo en respuesta un gruñido de fastidio y molestia, extrañando aún más al moreno, el cual inclina su cabeza un poco más extrañado-eh… ¿Gokudera?

-no necesito a nadie tan patético como tu ¿entendiste maldito alfa?-gruñe aquello con fastidio, terminando de dejar colgado al contrario, el cual parece hacerse quedado en la conversación tres hits atrás, mostrándose ahora completamente confundido

-disculpa, creo que me perdí de algo en la conversación-sonrió levemente de lado, mostrando lo nervioso y confundido que se encontraba-no entiendo a qué te refieres con eso

-intento de suicidio, juudaime me contó que intentaste suicidarte hace no mucho, eso es putamente patético, ¿Cómo mierda pudieron haberme comprometido con alguien como tú? Me da realmente asco el pensar que el maldito de mi padre pensaba que me casara a la fuerza contigo-soltó con molestia y dejadez, sin siquiera pensar lo último que había dicho, solo se dio cuenta que terminó de cagarla con eso cuando vio la mirada perpleja del moreno, el cual trataba de mantener su sonrisa aún, pero mostrando notoriamente su sorpresa con el asunto

-me pierdes… ¿hablas acaso de un matrimonio arreglado? Eso es muy anticuado, aunque una muy buena broma si te lo propones- trató de hablar totalmente calmado el moreno, pero su nerviosismo le jugó chueco y terminó casi enredándose en sus palabras y en consecuencia habló más lento de lo que normalmente hacía

-…mierda…-fue lo único que pudo musitar el peli plata, dándose un golpe en la cara debido a la metida de pata que había causado, para enseguida volver a ver al moreno, el cual buscaba, parece, las palabras que decirle más allá de lo que ya le había dicho-joder… tan solo… olvida la mierda que te dije, solo haz de cuenta que no te dije ni una mierda

-no puedo simplemente el ignorar el que me hayas dicho eso de repente Gokudera, nos conocemos de tan solo dos días… y solo una vez cuando éramos más pequeños, es algo shockeante que vengas con eso de repente-trató de decir aquello lo más relajado posible, aunque no podía mantener tanto la calma, era algo que realmente le sorprendía, y no sabía bien como procesar aquello

-¡Y UNA MIERDA SI QUIERES SABER MÁS PREGÚNTALE A TU PADRE YO NO PIENSO CUMPLIR NADA DE NADA!-terminó por gritar con molestia el peli plata, ya totalmente frustrado y molesto, largándose del lugar, dejando a un muy confundido Yamamoto, el cual decidió seguir aquello que le había gritado el contrario, así que puso marcha a trote algo rápido hacia su casa

El moreno una vez ya en casa simplemente esperó la oportunidad perfecta para cuestionar a su viejo sobre aquello, y dicha oportunidad la vio claramente cuando ambos se encontraban en el comedor de la casa comiendo calmadamente mientras veían un poco de televisión

-oye viejo, tengo una duda-comenta con fingido desinterés del tema mientras lleva a su boca un poco de la porción de arroz, dirigiendo la mirada a su padre, el cual le respondió con un "¿qué sucede Takeshi?"-pues, verás, quería saber si cuando era más chico tú me comprometiste con alguien

La reacción del más viejo de la casa fue única, casi comparable con la reacción vio cuando el día anterior le había dicho que Gokudera se encontraba con vida, una vez pudo recobrar la compostura el de mayor edad, simplemente tosió un par de veces, la decisión en la mirada del más joven le decía que esta vez no iban a haber más rodeos

-es verdad Takeshi, cuando tenías 5 años ese viaje corto que hicimos a Italia fue por la petición de un viejo conocido, cuando nos juntamos, dejamos el acuerdo del matrimonio arreglado por el bien de su hijo más joven, aunque tres años después volvió a contactar conmigo diciéndome que el matrimonio arreglado se podía cancelar, ya que su hijo había desaparecido y no pudieron encontrarlo más-respondió lo más centrado posible el más viejo mientras dejaba al más joven con una expresión de extrañeza y curiosidad, aunque luego este simplemente suspiró para ver a su padre con una sonrisa

-eso de matrimonios arreglados, viejo, es tan anticuado, en verdad te has quedado en el pasado hahaha, además es con un hombre, no quiero, igual como me dijo él hoy, no nos conocemos prácticamente de nada, me hubiera negado de todos modos yo a casarme, no me gusta verme forzado a nada que no me guste-respondió con gracia y diversión el moreno, sorprendiendo a su padre por aquellas palabras dichas, después de todo el más joven tenía razón, no es agradable para nadie que le impongan algo a la fuerza, aunque eso fue lo mismo que había respondido en el pasado a su amigo, de cierto modo se sentía aliviado de que su hijo dijera aquello con total calma-aunque no le diré nada de eso a Gokudera de que esta cancelado y esas cosas, nos conocemos solo dos días pero es divertido igual sacarle de quicio hehehehe

Y ahí se fue por el caño la madurez que había visto Tsuyoshi en su hijo, en verdad era infantil lo que su hijo iba a hacer de no contar nada de lo que habló con él, simplemente por el rápido gusto que había adquirido de fastidiar a alguien, bueno, que se le iba a hacer, su hijo era un cabeza dura y terco en verdad

* * *

 ** _y con esto concluimos este capítulo, espero que no haya salido igual muy forzado todo lo que escribí, dejo de pensar mejor en aquello o lo dejo sin capítulo hahaha xD bueno see yaa~_**

 ** _*si no quieres morir, mejor no preguntes por mis asuntos, no pude dormir anoche y no tengo humor para esta jodida situación, ¿okay?_**


	5. capítulo 4

**_Una actualización rápida por navidad, esto quería publicarlo ya hoy como un regalito antes de tener que salir por la festividad, bueno, espero que sea de su agrado_**

 ** _Disclaimer: KHR no es de mi pertenencia_**

* * *

Dos años se han pasado volando, y con ellos varios acontecimientos, ya un año del combate contra Rokudo Mukuro, un alfa que tenía como meta "poseer" el cuerpo de Tsuna para acabar con la mafia desde dentro, aunque lograron derrotarlo para después hacer su captura junto a su banda por parte de Vindice

Hace tan solo medio año sucedió la batalla de los anillos, en aquella lucha interna de Vongola se decidió quienes serían los legítimos guardianes y sucesores del mandato de la familia más poderosa de las mafias, en aquel enfrentamiento se vio que ninguno de los dos bandos discriminaban "estatus" entre clases dominantes, ya que ambos grupos tenían tanto alfas como betas y omegas

En aquel periodo se unieron a la familia de Tsuna, Ryohei, un beta extremo que su fuerza y capacidades eran iguales o hasta casi sobresalientes por sobre los alfas, Lambo de 5 años de edad perteneciente a la familia Bobino, aunque debido a su edad no se sabría a qué grupo pertenecía, aunque, gracias a su "mejor" arma, la bazooka de los 10 años, se conoce que es un omega algo peculiar –véase patético poco menos– y caballeroso con las damas, aunque en la batalla que tuvo él, se dio a conocer igualmente que, en 20 años en el futuro su fuerza era comparable con la de un alfa y que su personalidad se había vuelto más centrada además de melancólica

Por otra parte habían dos integrantes que no se sabía si apoyaban o no a Tsuna a pesar de combatir a su lado, aquellos eran, primero, Hibari, un alfa solitario, estricto y fuerte, que lo único que le interesaba era la lucha, y, que de srguro, gracias a ello, dejó que los combates se efectuaran en la secundaria Nami-chuu, y luego estaba Chrome, una extraña y misteriosa chica que pertenecía al grupo de Kokuyo, apareció solo recién cuando le tocaba su combate, donde, dio a demostrar que hacía de "puente" para Mukuro, el cual aún se encontraba recluso en Vendicare

Aquel enfrentamiento, milagrosamente terminó con la vistoria del "equipo" de Tsuna, aunque, más que nada, aquello fue debido a la voluntad de los anillos, que, al ser Xanxus, alguien sin la sangre de Vongola en sus venas, había sido rechazado por estos para ser líder, además de su descalificación del duelo, debido a la intromisión de externos, perteneciente a su grupo, bajo las ordenes de este mismo

Luego de aquello, inmediatamente después, todos fueron llevados al futuro a la fuerza por Irie Shoichi, un omega perteneciente a las tropas de Byakuran un alfa que buscaba obtener el poder absoluto en aquella línea de tiempo al lograr conseguir los anillos Vongola del pasado, debido a que en ese futuro habían sido destruidos gracias a Tsuna, aunque, todo resultó medianamente bien en dicha guerra, se habían perdido pocas vidas importantes, Uni y Gamma, ambos betas de gran honor y respeto dieron sus vidas a cambio del regreso a la vida de los arcobalenos para poder detener totalmente todas las fechorías de Byakuran en todos los mundos paralelos, en aquel tiempo, de igual forma, todos se enteraron de que Chrome era una omega y que, estaba también de su lado, que lucharía por ellos porque eran sus amigos, aunque toda aquella lucha durara casi un mes completo en el futuro, pero, en el presente, cuando volvieron, simplemente habían pasado siquiera unas horas

Una de las últimas cosas por la que todo el grupo tuvo que pasar fue por la ceremonia de sucesión y el enfrentamiento contra la familia Simon debido al plan de Daemon Spade, el cual por una mal interpretación de las últimas palabras de Elena su amor, junto a un cúmulo de equivocaciones y malentendidos, buscaba la "perfección" de Vongola, usando de paso a dicha familia Simon, todo terminó relativamente bien, sin bajas considerables más que la del propio Daemon, que, luego de siglos viviendo, logró encontrar su descanso eterno

Finalmente, hace poco más de un mes, el final de esta cadena de acontecimientos resultó ser la batalla por el arco iris, que buscaba acabar con la actual generación de arcobalenos además de Bermuda y Vendicare, ya que, estos últimos, para el organizador de todo esto –kawahira o más bien dicho Cheker face– eran una intromisión en su deber de mantener el equilibrio en la tierra y todas sus variantes en los mundos paralelos, aunque al final resultó en la destrucción de la maldición, salvando a todos los arcobalenos actuales y dejando a Bermuda como nuevo guardián de las llamas que habían sido otorgadas por los participantes del "torneo" y liberando de igual forma a Kawahira de aquella vida de arrebatos de futuros y esperanzas, para poder vivir como alguien normal –o todo lo que se pueda para un ser que no envejece y no posee la misma esperanza de vida del resto de personas– guiados todos por la visión de la Uni del presente, que daba a conocer un futuro pacífico sin más sacrificio ni dolor de una maldición a futuro

Actualmente, las cosas han resultado pacíficas en las últimas semanas, debido a que simplemente los más jóvenes reñían que seguir sus vidas de estudiantes, o, lo que se podría catalogar de normal para los chicos de Vongola, especialmente para el castaño alumno de un monstruo espartano, aquel chico se encontraba caminando como zombie por las calles de la ciudad

-ah Tsuna-kun ¿Por qué te ves tan mal?-hablaba curioso y pensativo Enma mientras se acercaba al castaño luego de atravesar la calle, aunque, en su rostro y manos se podían ver notoriamente más parches y vendas que el día anterior

-Enma-kun buenas, pues… ya sabes, Reborn…-hablaba desganado el joven Vongola mientras reía levemente viendo a un costado para luego fijarse en su amigo-¿y tú Enma-kun? También pareces peor que de costumbre

-pues…-el peli rojo comenzó a hacer memoria de todo lo que le había pasado hace una hora, que fue que Adelheid le obligó a levantarse para que pudiera hacer las cosas con calma-me encontré con unos matones y… u-una ancianita me ayudó…

Tsuna miró algo extralado a su amigo, algo de lo que decía en su historia no cuadraba mucho, su hyper intuición gritaba que mentía en cierta parte de lo que le respondió, pero, decidió ignorar aquello, después de todo era Enma quien se lo decía, y sabía que no debía desconfiar en él, ya que, si mentía en alguna parte, sus razones tendrá, prefirió dejarlo así y mejor cambiar de tema a cosas sin mucha importancia para poder amenizar el ambiente, por su parte el de ojos rojos odió tener que mentirle parcialmente a Tsuna, pero fue necesario debido a la "petición" de su salvador

Frashback

Enma iba caminando totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, avergonzado en cierta forma de haber tenido que ser despertado por Adelheid una hora antes de lo usual, por siempre distraerse con gatos callejeros o por ser atacado por animales u otras personas, y ella le había despertado antes para que nada de ello pasara, pero, parecía que la vida junto a la diosa de la fortuna no estaban de su lado, debido a que por distraerse con algún gato por ahí, terminó topándose con un par de matones que de vez en cuando se los topaba y terminaban las cosas mal para él, con palizas y heridas debido a ello

-mire jefe, es una suerte el toparnos con el perdedor de Enma-habló uno de los hombres con burla e ironía mientras hacía tronar sus dedos, preparándose para la paliza que le daría al más bajo

-sí, es una muy buena coincidencia, el toparnos con esta mierdecilla cuando íbamos a "atender" otros asuntos-se burló igualmente el líder mientras sacaba una navaja del bolsillo de su pantalón para señalar con esta a Enma-podremos encargarnos de lo otro después

-no lo hagan… por favor-pedía el peli rojo mientras retrocedía un par de pasos con la cabeza gacha, mostrando que no quería meterse en conflicto alguno, pero aquel par no atendía a peticiones, no quería recibir regaños de Adelheid o de otros de su familia por no querer defenderse como siempre, así que esta vez pensaba huir

-alto ahí pulga temblorosa-dejo el hombre que iba a darle de golpes, sujetándolo con fuerza del hombro del menor para inmovilizarlo, cosa que colocó al jefe Simon en alerta, pero seguía negándose a enfrentar al dúo de matones-¿crees que te podrás escapar tan fácilmente de esta?

-bu…bueno… si… no quiero pelear de todas formas-murmura algo bajito Enma tratando de soltarse de su captor mientras se removía de un lado a otro, pero aquello simplemente fastidió al sujeto, el cual terminó dándole un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda, tirándolo al suelo sin preocupación alguna

-no te preguntamos mocoso-habló con fastidio el sujeto mientras volvía a tronar sus dedos, notoriamente amenazando al joven de cabellos rojos, el cual simplemente atiende a acercar su mano izquierda al lugar donde había sido golpeado, doliéndole el contacto con su piel, pero aun así, se negaba a enfrentarlos, simplemente se levantó temblando levemente

-con permiso-volvió a murmurar mientras trataba de alejarse de ambos hombres, pero aquello fue inútil, el que portaba la navaja se lanzó contra él, aunque reaccionó, no alcanzó a esquivarlo del todo, debido a que se protegió con sus manos, el dorso de estas junto a su mejilla derecha terminaron con cortes, y volvió a caer al suelo, esta vez por la inercia al esquivar el objeto filoso

-¿no entendiste acaso? Tú no te marchas de aquí hasta que te terminemos de dar una paliza-habló ahora el jefe mientras se acercaba medio paso hacia el más bajo para darle una patada con algo de fuerza en el abdomen, haciendo que Enma se alejara un par de metros de ambos sujetos y comenzara a toser por el dolor del golpe

-entonces ahora que quedó claro, vamos a divertirnos-habló con sorna el que tenía las manos "limpias" acercándose al joven Kozato, el cual trataba nuevamente de levantarse, aunque en esta oportunidad el dolor del golpe aún le tenía resentido y le impedía levantarse, el sujeto le iba a dar una patada nuevamente aunque fue detenido al escuchar un quejido de molestia y fastidio de alguien que se acercaba al lugar-jefe, parece que viene alguien ¿Qué hacemos?

-maldición esto no estaba dentro de nuestros planes-gruño con molestia aquel tipo buscando de donde venía aquella voz, después de todo eran maleantes y no les convenía que alguien más los pillara en eso y llamaran a la policía, aunque una sonrisa de malicia y molestia se asomó enseguida al distinguir quien pasaba cerca del lugar-no es necesario irnos, tenemos suerte, dos por uno

Quien estaba acercándose al lugar sin siquiera ver por dónde iba era un adormilado y molesto Gokudera, se encontraba revisando su celular con fastidio mientras maldecía en italiano por las cosas que veía en aquel aparato, aunque, termina por chocar con el tipo que era el líder por lo distraído que andaba, mostrándose totalmente molesto y sin ganas de lidiar con nadie

-ha pasado tiempo puta molestia ¿no crees? Pero ya logramos recuperarnos como ves, idiota, y terminaremos contigo esta vez si-hablaba con superioridad y molestia el hombre con quien había chocado el peli plata, recibiendo en respuesta un gruñido de fastidio y resignación

-¿no les bastó con que terminaran hospitalizados por la última vez? No estoy de humor esta vez, y ahora si quiero si los mato-habló con molestia el de ojos verdes mientras guardaba su teléfono y ahora sacaba una cajetilla con cigarros para llevarse uno a la boca y poder encenderlo, simplemente tenía en vista a ambos sujetos mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, ignorando completamente el que estuviera en aquel lugar también el jefe de Simon-¿esta vez terminamos rápido o los humillo lentamente?

-maldito bastardo, esta vez solo tu terminarás mal-hablaba con total molestia esta vez el líder mientras se lanzaba contra Gokudera con la navaja, aunque fue totalmente esquivado por el peli plata, el cual le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, haciendo que el tipo cayera al suelo debido al dolor

-¿y qué pasó con el tercero de ustedes? ¿Acaso fue mucho para él que le terminara rompiendo un par de huesos por sacarme de quicio la última vez?-comenta en burla y con molestia aún el mestizo mientras miraba al segundo que quedaba, el cual de igual forma terminó por ignorar al de cabellos rojos para ir a arremeter contra Gokudera, aunque este último fue más rápido y sacó un par de bombas de alguna parte entre su ropa para encenderla con el cigarro, para lanzar una contra el tipo que iba hacia él y la otra contra el sujeto que se estaba levantando, se alejó de ambos en el momento preciso para ver como la explosión dejaba malheridos a ambos, y tirados en el suelo sin poder hacer nada-tche, esto es molesto, debería de matarlos ya mismo pero siempre que lo intento una molestia aparece

-¿e… eres Gokudera?-habló forzosamente Enma mientras se recuperaba del dolor mientras se sentaba en el suelo para no forzar mucho su cuerpo por la paliza que le habían dado hasta hace poco antes de la llegada del de ojos verdes, el cual vio hacia donde este se encontraba, para luego chistar con total molestia e irritación

-y ahí está la maldita molestia de esta vez-gruñe con molestia el peli plata volteando hacia donde se encontraba el joven jefe Simon para verle con fastidio y queja tanto en su voz como en su expresión, aunque terminó riéndose con ironía o burla señalando al de ojos rojos-¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Te caíste o algo? En verdad eres un fracaso total

-ah… uhm… bueno… fue por ellos… cuando tu llegaste ellos estaban golpeándome-hablaba con algo más de confianza ahora el peli rojo, pero aun así con cuidado de no hacer enojar más de lo que estaba el contrario, sabía que era alguien de cuidado cuando estaba molesto –aunque lo estuviera todo el tiempo–

-tche, así que terminé salvándote la vida, que molestia-gruñó totalmente fastidiado Gokudera mientras ignoraba al par medio muerto del suelo para ir donde estaba su compañero de clase, para verlo por encima, chistando con fastidio al ver cómo había quedado-si no hubiéramos luchado contra tu familia pensaría que eres un total perdedor, pero simplemente eres un pacifista tarado

Antes de poder reclamarle algo el líder de Simon a la tormenta de Vongola, algo pesado le fue arrojado a la cara con algo de fuerza y sin consideración alguna, cuando logró reordenar sus pensamientos y ver que era, notó que era una caja algo pequeña de color azul con una cruz blanca en la cubierta de esta, lo que daba a mostrar que era un kit de primeros auxilios, el peli rojo iba a agradecerle al peli plata, pero se tuvo que quedar en silencio al ver la cara de molestia y fastidio que este le estaba mostrando, así que prefirió quedarse en completo silencio

-escucha esto idiota, no estoy haciendo nada de esto como ayuda ni nada, simplemente fue coincidencia que nos topáramos aquí, y esa maldita caja te la di solo porque no quiero ver preocupado al juudaime por esas heridas tuyas porque eres su amigo, nada más por eso, si alguien te pregunta quién te ayudó y responder que fui yo te dejaré igual o peor que a ese par de ahí-habló aquello como amenaza el de ojos verdes, mientras que el de ojos rojos solo asiente con insistencia ante tal amenaza, para luego ver como el guardián de Tsuna se iba del lugar-al que si voy a matar va a ser al maldito de Yamamoto por despertarme tan temprano

-fum… jejeje gracias por la ayuda-murmura para sí mismo el joven líder de Simon una vez estuvo seguro de que el otro no podía escucharle, sabía que su temperamento era difícil de tratar, lo había aprendido en el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, y sabía que el otro simplemente hacia las cosas cubriéndolas con la excusa de que era por Tsuna, siendo que él era el que ofrecía la ayuda, aunque cubriéndola con amenazas

Fin flashback

Enma simplemente negó con la cabeza al recordar lo de la mañana y habiendo ignorado a Tsuna en su intento por hacerle práctica, notó esto debido a que le estaba mirando el otro de forma preocupada, simplemente le respondió a su amigo que había recordado algo un poco divertido y que por eso se había distraído, y simplemente ambos terminaron riendo ante aquello, ambos en verdad eran una perfección con aquel tema de distraerse por todo, y simplemente siguieron su camino a la escuela para no ser reprendidos por Hibari o por Adelheid

* * *

 ** _bueno, igual les había dicho que este capítulo iba a ser medio diferente a los anteriores, y pues, a esto me refería, no me linchen por como lo dejé, no cambié nada de lo que pasó entre medio de la historia original debido a que no es mi intención cambiar lo que se a mostrado en el material original, ya que el desarrollo de la historia que quiero plantearles necesitaba aquello del inicio y ya el establecimiento en la linea, mostrarles que debe ser después de los acontecimientos de la historia original por algo_**

 ** _bueno, dejo ya de molestar tanto y me voy yendo ya a la fiesta see ya~~_**


	6. capítulo 5

_**fufufufuf, bien, bien bien, aquí tenemos listo ya el siguiente capítulo del fic, espero que les guste el como haya quedado, porque a mi me encantó :3**_

 ** _Disclaimer: KHR no es de mi propiedad_**

* * *

Gokudera llegó temprano como nunca al colegio, luego de salvarle el pellejo al líder de Simon fue directamente al lugar, estaba totalmente fastidiado y somnoliento por estar ahí tan temprano en la mañana, pero después de todo no podía ignorar el mensaje que el idiota de Yamamoto le había enviado con el contenido de "¿puedes llegar temprano? Quiero preguntarte algo después de mi práctica de baseball, y pues, si no vienes, les digo a todos que estamos comprometidos~" en verdad le fastidiaba que el moreno ocupara aquel chantaje para su beneficio, en verdad tenía vida en esto de la mafia como Reborn había comentado una vez

-maldito bakamoto, haciéndome venir tan temprano al maldito colegio, como si yo quisiera hablar con él, que seamos compañeros no quiere decir que cumplamos esa maldita mierda, a mi más encima se me salió esa mierda esa vez y desde ahí no deja de fastidiar con eso, me tiene en verdad harto-gruñía con fastidio mientras fumaba con insistencia, apoyando su cuerpo en uno de los muros del club de baseball, esperando a que el de ojos café terminara su entrenamiento matutino

-oh Gokudera en verdad viniste-sonreía de oreja a oreja el azabache, el cual trotaba hacia donde él se encontraba, sin vista de alguno de sus otros compañeros de equipo, ni siquiera seguido por Kaoru Mizuno, que, últimamente se la pasaban muy juntos al ser miembros del mismo club

-tche, veo que hoy no te sigue ese "gorila" o los demás imbéciles de tu club-comenta con fastidio y una molestia considerable al "nombrar" especialmente al primero, ante aquello Yamamoto simplemente rió como siempre hacía, el moreno sintió por un momento que el contrario podría sentir celos, pero apartó aquel pensamiento sabiendo la conducta de su amigo/compañero de curso/compañero guardián

-Oh vamos Gokudera, no hables así de Mizuno o del resto de mis compañeros de equipo-rie animado ante aquello dicho por el peli plata mientras comienza a caminar hacia la parte posterior de la caseta del club seguido a regañadientes por el guardián de la tormenta

-deja de tonterías de una vez por todas imbécil y dime porque me llamaste más temprano, podría estar durmiendo ahora mismo-gruñe con molestia el de ojos verdes mientras apretaba los puños para evitar golpear al contrario, en estos dos años había aprendido a "aceptar" a sus compañeros guardianes, pero aun así tenía su límite, y eso era corto, muy corto

-oh si, como he estado muy ocupado últimamente con las prácticas del club no he podido agradecerte como es debido, ya le agradecí a senpai por la ayuda pero aun no te agradecía a ti-sonríe más leve el moreno, pero enseguida vuelve a reír por aquello, comenzando a desesperar en fastidio al más bajo, el cual le chista con fastidio para que deje de reír-bueno, bueno, calma Gokudera hehe, de lo que quería agradecerte fue por preocuparte por mi aquella vez que terminé en el hospital

-¿¡aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!? ¿Por esa mierda solamente me despertaste temprano, idiota del baseball?-le reclama con fastidio y molestia Gokudera, viéndole con cara de pocos amigos, aunque por dentro, muy por dentro se sentía tenso y fastidiado de otra forma al recordar aquello, en verdad le molestó el no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarle por haber estado más pendiente con Shitt. P por creer que era un UMA

-ma, ma, no tienes por qué enojarte Gokudera, Tsuna me lo contó, el cómo estabas totalmente preocupado por cómo me encontraba y habías sentenciado el no perdonar la vida de quien me había lastimado-comento aquello teniendo en todo momento una sonrisa algo amplia en su rostro, haciendo que el contrario gruñera con molestia y terminara chistando apartando la mirada entre molesto y avergonzado por aquello, a lo que Yamamoto sonríe con algo de diversión y un toque de malicia mal camuflada-si te preocupas así por mí, significa que en verdad me quieres~ vez que si fue buena idea que nos comprometieran

-cierra el puto pico maldito idiota, nosotros no somos nada, te lo he dicho miles de veces, desde que escapé de mi familia, renegué de todo eso-chista con fastidio y molestia mientras golpea la pared de la caseta, haciendo sobresaltar levemente al moreno, pero este simplemente terminó riendo con algo de levedad y diversión-¿ahora que te causa tanta gracia?

-vamos no es solo eso, cuando estuve en celo por primera vez tú también cuidaste de mí ¿Cómo no sentirme también agradecido por eso? En verdad actúas como alguien dispuesto a protegerme en casos delicados-ríe animado todavía el moreno mientras lleva sus manos detrás de su nuca, recibiendo en respuesta un gruñido de total fastidio

-que te calles, ¡te he dicho varias veces que son cosas aisladas! Todo es simplemente porque eres un guardián más del juudaime, además que ¿Cómo no te iba a puto tratar si fue cuando estabas en mi puto departamento?-seguía con molestia y más vergüenza aún el peli plata mientras, que el contrario le siguiera recalcando esas cosas le molestaba totalmente, más aun que eso, le daba nervios, que camuflaba con ira

-ya, ya, si entiendo todo, tranquilo hehe, aunque esa vez me dejaste encerrado en el baño durante todo el día, y hubo un momento en el que dejé de escucharte totalmente-dijo aquello con cierta gracia aunque al final terminó hablando con cierta curiosidad de aquello, haciendo que el contrario se sobresaltara un momento y volviera a mirar a otro lado con el ceño fruncido en molestia-oi Gokudera…

-vete al diablo mejor, yo me largo, ve a cambiarte maldito idiota, no tengo porque tolerarte cuando estas así de estúpido-comenta con molestia y fastidio alejándose del contrario dándole la espalda-no voy a asistir a las dos primeras horas, trata de mantenerte despierto tarado y después me pasas los jodidos apuntes, voy a dormir un rato

-…-el moreno simplemente terminó por suspirar levemente viendo cómo el contrario se iba, se cruzó de brazos algo pensativo, hasta que quedó totalmente solo detrás de la caseta del club-ay por…

-¿estás seguro de querer seguir haciendo este tipo de cosas? Le estás mintiendo a tu propio compañero y amigo-llegó Reborn desde algún lugar, cuestionándole aquello al azabache mientras tenía una sonrisa de ironía y gracia

-bebe… nnn…-Takeshi se quedó pensativo ante las palabras del ex arcobaleno, llevando su mano derecha hacia su barbilla reflejando el que se encontraba reflexionando lo dicho-pues, si, eso de que me dijo con que estábamos comprometidos era verdad pero se canceló por su desaparición, y esto comenzó solo con querer molestarlo, pero han pasado dos años y me ha ayudado mucho y yo también le he ayudado mucho…

-tratas de decirme que ya no sabes si la broma que comenzaste por sacarlo de quicio sigue siendo un juego o pasó a otra cosa-dijo con calma y un leve toque de ironía el infante mientras se guardaba su risa para sí mismo mientras baja su fedora para que el de ojos café no viera su cara de burla y malicia-¿has pensado en decirle eso de que ustedes después de todo no era necesario que estuvieran juntos más que como compañeros, debido a que no están comprometidos de verdad?

-pues… lo he pensado varias veces, pero… si le digo ahora de seguro me mete una dinamita por donde no me da el sol y me mata-reflexionaba ahora el moreno mientras se cruza de brazos algo complicado por aquel tema, para luego suspirar con total pesadez y queja-no debí de haber llevado esta "broma" tan lejos, aunque… ya no es tan broma

-la broma se volteó hacia el bromista ¿eh? Bueno no es de mi incumbencia lo que suceda con los idiotas amigos de mi dame-alumno, así que no te ayudaré ni aconsejaré en nada, tan solo me divertiré con todo lo que pase por esto-dice con total sinceridad el hitman mientras se va del lugar, dejando completamente solo al moreno, el cual solo ríe levemente mientras se rascaba la mejilla

El moreno simplemente suspiró con resignación una vez se encontraba totalmente solo y fue a la caseta del club para cambiarse la ropa para ir a clases, se encontraba totalmente indeciso en su contarle o no al peli plata que nunca llegaron a ser comprometidos en su totalidad y simplemente estuvo todo este tiempo jugando con su paciencia para molestarlo, si claro, ya podía ver en su mente la reacción del contrario si le decía que jugó con él por dos años, simplemente se quedaría callado hasta encontrar alguna solución menos suicida

Mientras tanto, por su parte, Hayato se encontraba irrumpiendo en la enfermería del colegio, miró a todos lados y no encontró a quien se supone debía estar ahí para tratar a los estudiantes, sintió una mezcla de molestia y fastidio ante aquello, simplemente fue a una de las camillas, corrió las persianas para que no lo vieran y se acostó en la camilla para poder dormir un rato, pudo descansar una media hora la tormenta hasta que sintió como entraban en la enfermería

-¿nuevamente escapándote de clases Hayato?-se escuchó una voz con algo de fastidio y cansancio desde la entrada, voz que reconoció enseguida el peli plata como Shamal, el viejo idiota y pervertido

-tche no me hables de escapar, que tú te escapas a mitad del trabajo de aquí para ir a bares con alguna mujer de turno-comenta con molestia el de ojos verdes mientras que se apoyaba mejor en la camilla, dándole la espalda al doctor, el cual suspira con algo de fastidio mientras que va a sentarse en su escritorio

-a todo esto, alumno tarado ¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano? Por lo general llegas aquí tarde como a eso de las 9 cuando no pasas por Tsunayoshi-habla con algo de seriedad el doctor, sin ver hacia donde estaban las camillas, después de todo no le interesaba mucho el que el contrario se encontrara ahí, ya que nunca le había interrumpido en alguno de sus intentos de cortejo a las alumnas de último año del colegio

-el tarado de Yamamoto me despertó muy temprano, simplemente para agradecerme, el muy tarado-gruñe con fastidio aquello el peli plata mientras que miraba con detenimiento y molestia a la pared de aquel cuarto, recibiendo en respuesta simplemente una risa de parte del mayor, molestándolo aún más de lo que ya estaba-¿Qué mierda tienen todos con reírse hoy? Es fastidioso

-en verdad son unos críos ¿y por qué te quería dar las gracias? ¿Le ayudaste a conquistar a una chica o algo por el estilo?-aquello le molestó al de ojos verdes, el otro tipo solo sabía hablar de tales perversiones y ya le había colmado la poca paciencia que tenía el escucharlo

-¿acaso solo puedes pensar en esa mierda viejo verde? Infórmate un poco antes de decir esas putas mierdas-se sentó de golpe en la camilla viendo hacia donde estaba la entrada de la enfermería, sin correr las persianas, debido a que se encontraba con la cara colorada en rojo, de seguro por molestia-el tarado simplemente quería agradecerme por preocuparme por su puta vida, solo es por esa mierda

-entiendo, entiendo, deberías madurar igualmente, enojarte porque simplemente dije una opinión es muy infantil Hayato, ¿o es que acaso hay otra razón del por qué te enojaste?-habló con algo de sorna el hitman, recibiendo en respuesta solo silencio por parte del contrario, pero entendió que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso si seguía hablando acerca de sus perversiones frente a su tarado alumno-cambiando de tema, ¿para qué quería agradecerte específicamente?

-… tche, ni para eso sirves, eres médico y te interesa un carajo que suceda con los alumnos de la escuela donde decidiste trabajar-habló con fastidio y molestia el menor, aún a sabiendas del lema del otro de solo tratar a mujeres, simplemente terminó por suspirar pesadamente y gruñir levemente-hace un par de meses Yamamoto fue herido de gravedad, el tarado simplemente quiso darme las gracias por haberme preocupado de él, y sentenciar que acabaría con quien le haya hecho eso

-ah era eso, entonces si te habló solo por eso es porque en verdad lo apreció, y viniendo de alguien como tu Hayato, de seguro le significó mucho, después de todo no hubieras hecho nada si no lo estimaras-habló con sinceridad Shamal, aunque el leve tono de burla hacia el menor no se iba ni se iría nunca si con eso hacía enojar al peli plata, este simplemente volvió a guardar silencio para luego levantarse de la camilla y correr la cortina

-no me interesa si le agrado o no le agrado, que se vaya al jodido carajo y me deje una maldita vez en paz, solo hice eso por el décimo, ese tarado es amigo suyo así que debo cuidarle el culo-comenta con fastidio y molestia yendo a la entrada de la enfermería, estaba aún medio dormido y cansado, no quería seguir discutiendo con el viejo verde del mayor, así que se iría a otro lado para irse a dormir hasta la hora del receso

-Hayato, deberías dejar tus molestias y pasado ya de lado, ha pasado en verdad mucho tiempo desde eso, ya debes madurar de una vez-le habló con seriedad propia de un adulto el doctor mientras que miraba con la misma seriedad al más bajo, el cual le devolvió una mirada de molestia y fastidio una vez se detuvo antes de salir-estás dejando que eso que te pasó nuble tu juicio ahora y tratas inútilmente de forzar las cosas al seguir actuando con tu lógica de "no necesito a nadie y menos aún de los alfas que son una mierda andante"

-no es de tu incumbencia lo que piense o haga, un pervertido como tu es quien menos debe de hablar dando esos malditos consejos, solo reconozco a un alfa como alguien que no es una mierda y ese es el juudaime, los demás junto contigo pueden irse a la mierda si quieren-habló con total el muchacho mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería y saliendo finalmente de esta, para azotar con fuerza la puerta, dejando en el aire cualquier otra cosa que le hubiera tenido que decir el contrario

-jamás podrás cambiar lo que pasó Hayato, has pasado por muchas más cosas buenas en estos últimos dos años que debieron de haber tapado aquello, pero aun eres inmaduro y sigues aferrado a eso-comenta ya estando totalmente solo el hitman viendo con seriedad hacia donde había salido el peli plata, esperando a que no se hubiera ido de la puerta aun sabiendo que ya no estaba ahí, simplemente suspiró hondamente-espero que no me odies por esto idiota, pero ya no voy a proporcionarte más supresores, para que dejes de escapar de esto

Gokudera había ido ahora directo al tejado del colegio para poder dormir un rato, como aún era temprano y no pasaban siquiera de la primera hora de clases se recostó bajo una sombra que daba la estrada al lugar, su cabeza dolía simplemente por el hecho de haber tenido aquella charla con el pervertido de Shamal, pero dejó aquello de lado y prefirió mejor sumirse en el sueño que tenía

El ruido se podía oír en el lugar, el sonido de gente hablar y caminar se podía distinguir en la lejanía, aunque todo era muy difuso de saber, ya que era, para él, todo demasiado lejano, todo era tan confuso y molesto a la vez, lograba divisar lo único que era visible para él en aquel momento, podía ver a un pequeño niño peli plata hecho un ovillo y llorando en algún rincón con la ropa toda rasgada y sucia, con el cuerpo notablemente herido además de maltratado

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-murmuraba mientras hipaba el pequeño niño entre llanto mientras se recogía más entre sus brazos, aquel niño no debería de pasar de más de los 9 años de edad, queriendo desaparecer de todo, que todo acabara en aquel momento, pero aquel deseo no se le regalaría, y él tampoco cometería suicidio, había tenido la valentía de largarse a vivir por su cuenta, y no dejaría que esto le quitara las ganas de vivir-los odio… los odio a todos… no quiero más…

El niño continuaba llorando en aquel lugar, haciéndole rememorar cosas muy dolorosas de aquel momento, más precisamente por qué quedó en aquél estado tan maltratado, odiaba aquello, el tener aquel recuerdo todavía latente dentro de sí le daba impotencia totalmente, aun le hacía sufrir, era algo que no podía borrar de su vida, le había pasado, y nadie podía cambiar aquello, ello era el hecho del porque odiara tanto a los alfas

Despertó con pesadez y complicación, sentándose y apoyándose contra la pared de la entrada al tejado del edificio, mira hacia el cielo y nota que el sol se encontraba totalmente centrado en el cielo, seguramente ya era mediodía, gruñó con fastidio ante ello, se levantó algo tambaleante en su lugar, quejándose por el dormir demás de lo que pensaba, no le agradaba recordar o soñar con aquello que pasó hace 7 años, era inútil recordar el pasado, sintió sus mejillas húmedas al terminar de despertarse por completo, pasó la manga de su uniforme con furia por su rostro, no quería lucir débil ya que no lo era, una vez pudo quitarse los restos de las lágrimas en su rostro decidió ir al baño para lavarse la cara, para quitarse la suciedad del rostro y poder terminar de despertar bien

* * *

 ** _Espero no haber parecido tan mala con lo último que puse, y pues, quiero dejar una cosa en claro desde ahora, como no se sabe mucho del pasado de Gokudera, solo que comenzó a vivir solo desde los 8 años luego de escapar de la mansión, quiero jugar mucho con eso y hacer un par de maldades, bueno, dejando en claro eso see ya~~_**


	7. capítulo 6

_**y con ustedes, así de veloz la actualización de este fic, espero que este capítulo les agrade kufufufu**_

 _ **Disclaimer: KHR no es de mi propiedad**_

* * *

Gokudera volvía a la sala de clase que tocaba antes del mediodía, aunque debido al tiempo perdido en el baño limpiándose la cara, se encontró con todos sus compañeros de clase saliendo del salón para ir a comer a otro lado, la mayoría de ellos no se atrevieron a dirigirle la mirada al peli plata, debido a que tenía un gesto de "si me hablas te mato" peor que de costumbre, aunque, ignorando todo aquello, una chica castaña de pelo corto con un cintillo azul, de ojos café claro y piel clara, era levemente más baja que el de ojos verdes

-Gokudera-san, es bueno poder verte, creía que te había pasado algo cuando no llegaste hasta ahora a las clases ¿estás bien?-habla con calma y tranquilidad la castaña mientras se acercaba más al peli plata, el cual le mira con molestia y fastidio, arrugando la nariz en enojo al percibir el aroma de alfa que expedía la contraria, la cual comenzó a buscar algo en su bolsillo ante la vista de todos los presentes que habían salido recién del salón, entre ellos Tsuna, Yamamoto y Enma-puede que no sea el momento adecuado… quería darte esto a primera hora en la mañana pero no supe dónde encontrarte

La chica seguía buscando en su bolsillo algo nerviosa, como si no pudiera encontrar lo que estaba buscando, impacientando completamente al de ojos verdes, el cual no estaba de humor alguno luego del sueño que había tenido, además le cargaba aún más el hecho de estar siendo observado por toda la clase, o la mayoría de esta, cuando le chica se enderezó nuevamente, le extendió un sobre a Gokudera, el cual sintió completamente su sangre en ira

-Gokudera-san, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?-pidió la chica con el rostro rojo al declararse frente a todo el curso, estaba completamente avergonzada y sumida en sus pensamientos, deseando que el contrario aceptara sus sentimientos, lo que le impidió percibir la notable ira del contrario, y la creciente sed de sangre que expedía como hitman que era, este simplemente levantó su mano derecha dispuesto a golpear con fuerza las manos de la muchacha, pero es rápidamente detenido y apartado del lugar gracias a Yamamoto, el cual logró actuar rápidamente antes de que su amigo cometiera alguna estupidez, siendo seguido por Tsuna y Enma

-ahahahahaha, lo siento por cortarte las alas, pero Gokudera está algo tenso, será mejor en otro momento-rie el moreno, sintiéndose nervioso completamente, pero mostrando simplemente gracia en su rostro, como si le causara risa aquella situación, teniendo encima la vista de sospecha de todos sus compañeros, yéndose del lugar junto a los dos más bajos, mientras el moreno le mantenía la mano derecha y la boca tapada, para que no reclamara

Una vez pudieron deshacerse de sus compañeros de clase, los cuatro llegaron a la azotea del establecimiento, donde finalmente el más alto soltó al de ojos verdes, el cual intento darle un puñetazo que fue fácilmente esquivado

-no te tomes muchas confianzas conmigo maldito friki del baseball-habló con fastidio y molestia Gokudera, gruñéndole al moreno, el cual levanta ambas manos en señal de rendición para calmar al contrario, el cual simplemente termina por bufar con fastidio

-Gokudera-kun, estaba preocupado por ti, Yamamoto me dijo que llegarías después de la primera hora de clases pero me preocupé mucho cuando no llegaste hasta ahora-habló con algo de nerviosismo pero con firmeza a la vez el castaño mientras reprendía en cierta forma al contrario, el cual simplemente suspiró levemente

-lo… lo siento por preocuparle juudaime, solo tuve una mala mañana y me quedé dormido después, desperté hace no mucho-se disculpó el de cabellos plata mientras se calmaba lo más que podía mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia frente al castaño, el cual se puso levemente nervioso ante aquello, a pesar de saber cómo de respetuoso era el de ojos verdes con él y a pesar de llevar sabiéndolo dos años, no se podía acostumbrar del todo

-creo que esto fue mi culpa Tsuna hehe, pues, yo lo desperté muy temprano y le pedí que viniera-comenta con una sonrisa de nervios y algo de gracia mientras levantaba su mano derecha, recibiendo la mirada de fastidio del peli plata, la mirada de curiosidad de Tsuna, y una mirada de entendimiento por parte de Enma

-aaahhh… así que por eso me lo topé-murmuró para sí mismo Enma, tratando de no ser escuchado por los demás, por la advertencia que le había dado el peli plata en la mañana, viendo como nuevamente el peli plata trataba de golpear en vano al moreno para que se quedara callado

-¿ha si? ¿Por qué Yamamoto llamó a Gokudera-kun temprano en la mañana?-pregunta curioso y extrañado el castaño mientras inclina levemente su cabeza dejando a sus dos guardianes en silencio, no había necesidad de mantener guardado aquello, pero simplemente no podían soportar la cara de curiosidad del contrario, Yamamoto terminó por reír animado y Gokudera por su parte concluyó con un suspiro desganado

-no es nada del otro mundo juudaime, solo fue una maldita exageración del friki del baseball, no debe de tener importancia alguna nada de lo que pase con eso, así que no se preocupe por eso-explica sin importancia alguna el de ojos verdes mientras gruñe por lo bajo recordando lo poco que le había dicho el moreno para haberlo despertado tan temprano

-lo que sucedió Tsuna es que quería darle las gracias a Gokudera por las veces que me ha ayudado aunque lo niegue hahaha, especialmente cuando estuvo preocupado por mi cuando terminé hospitalizado-habló con total sinceridad el de cabello negro, recibiendo otro intento de golpe por parte del peli plata, el cual intentaba silenciarlo de esta forma, pero era fácilmente esquivado por el más alto, aunque en verdad aquello había puesto ciertamente incómodos a ambos más bajos, ambos se sentían ciertamente culpables por haberlo dejado así un tiempo el beisbolista

-pues… es algo bueno que qui-quiera agradecerte Gokudera-kun, después de todo estabas muy preocupado por el ¿no? Esa vez dijiste que no perdonarías a quien hubiera herido a Yamamoto… aunque, después del conflicto quedó solucionado y perdonado todo-decía con total nerviosismo el castaño mientras negaba un poco con las manos y luego hacía gestos inentendibles con las manos para no poner más nervioso a Enma o molestar y/o avergonzar más a Gokudera

-ohm… mhh… e-es verdad, todo quedó en el pasado y ahora las dos familias somos nuevamente aliadas como en el pasado-trató también de hacer pasar las malas vibras del lugar el peli rojo mientras negaba ante lo último con una sonrisa muy leve, aunque totalmente llena de nervios, aunque simplemente terminó riendo debido a los mismos nervios-a… aunque en verdad lo siento por… por todo lo que pasó

-ehn… no te pongas así Enma, eso ya pasó en verdad, y todo fue causado por Daemon, no fue nada culpa tuya, en verdad simplemente estabas siendo manipulado por él, todo ya pasó y ya eres libre de eso-trató de animar ahora al líder de Simon, recibiendo en respuesta simplemente una sonrisa algo más amplia, asintiendo levemente a lo que el contrario había dicho

-es verdad Tsuna-kun, pero una cosa no quita lo otro, pero bueno… si es cosa del pasado-asiente todavía mientras decía aquello, ambos parecían haber olvidado que estaban acompañados por dos de los guardianes del castaño, los cuales se quedaron mirando entre ellos al verse ignorados

-Ey Gokudera, casi golpeas a Tsumoki, ¿fue acaso porque te dejé de mal humor por despertarte? La chica simplemente se te estaba declarando, no iba a hacerte nada malo, simplemente le hubieras dicho no, menos mal te detuve a tiempo-habla lo suficientemente alto simplemente para que fuera escuchado por el peli plata, aprovechando el hecho de que Tsuna y Enma estaban metidos en sus disculpas y consolaciones mutuas

-es una alfa, por ese simple motivo, y yo repudio a los alfas, que este con ustedes no significa que haya dejado de odiarlos, simplemente los tolero a ustedes por el juudaime-sentenció totalmente claro y convencido de aquello el de ojos verdes mientras que Yamamoto le miraba con una mueca muy leve de fastidio y decepción por saber que el otro seguía con esa ideología todavía-creen que lo tienen todo regalado por simplemente ser alfas, y se aprovechan de jugar con los demás y a utilizarlos, el único que he llegado a considerar distinto es al juudaime

-oh vamos Gokudera, no todos somos como dices, eso es tan solo un estereotipo-comenta con total relajo el moreno, pero internamente se sentía totalmente mal por lo que le había dicho el contrario, el mismo para sí reconocía que estuvo jugando con el contrario un tiempo, pero ahora era distinto y no sabía cómo iniciar con ello para no ganarse nuevamente el odio del contrario cuando ha logrado tanto como llegar a ser su amigo y que se preocupara por su bienestar-además no es por ese asunto tú en verdad me-…

La discusión que tenían ambos grupos por separado fue interrumpido por la puerta del lugar que se había abierto, chirriando totalmente ya que parecía que la persona que lo hacía no quería ser tan irrespetuosa, sin darse cuenta que había casi molestado con su llegada, ya que todas las miradas fueron dirigidas hacia la entrada, la persona que había entrado era Kyoko Sasagawa, la idol de Nami-chuu y una beta amable y comprensiva, la chica saludó a todos los presentes con respeto y se acercó hacia donde estaban Enma y Tsuna

-ah Tsuna-kun, aquí estabas, disculpa si interrumpía algo, no fue mi intención ser mal educada, pero… quería hacerte una pregunta-habló con calma y algo de alegría la de cabello anaranjado mientras jugueteaba un poco con su cabello para poder calmarse y recobrar la valentía que le habían dado sus amigas hace un rato

-no te preocupes Kyoko-chan, no… no interrumpías nada mu… muy importante, ¿sucede algo? Te vez algo ansiosa-habló con la mayor calma que podía el castaño, no quería hablarle a la contraria de que estaban hablando con referente al conflicto que tuvo con Enma hace un tiempo, ella sabía lo de la mafia, pero aun así le incomodaba contarle ese tipo de cosas

-ah, es bueno saber eso y bueno… Tsuna-kun, quería saber si tu querías salir conmigo, digo, no como amigos, sino como pareja, que si quisieras ser mi pareja Tsuna-kun-comentó con algo de vergüenza la de ojos dorados mientras que simplemente a su alrededor comenzó a reinar el silencio, todos ahí sabían que el castaño gustaba de la chica, al menos todos a excepción de ella misma, que parece que ignoraba aquello o simplemente no lo sabía, a pesar de que en un pasado el chico se le confesara

-yo…-Tsuna lo meditó un par de minutos los cuales parecieron eternos para todos los presentes, especialmente para Kyoko y Enma, el cual apartó la mirada algo entristecido de que el castaño se tomara su tiempo en decidir aquello, su amigo era libre de escoger con quien salir y con quien no, pero le dolía en cierta forma que pudiera elegir a Kyoko, aunque de igual manera, se alegraba si la elegía, después de todo, no era quien para imponerle elecciones al otro-lo siento Kyoko-chan, pero… eso no puede ser posible, yo… no comparto ya esos sentimientos

Todo volvió a quedar en completo silencio entre los 5 presentes, 3 de ellos no podían creer lo que habían escuchado decir al futuro décimo Vongola, les sonó tan irreal aquello que creían que pudieron haber caído en algún extraño sueño todos juntos o incluso perderse en alguna ilusión creada por algún enemigo con llamas de niebla, pero no era así, todos se encontraban en la realidad, y en verdad Tsuna había rechazado a la chica, la peli naranja simplemente suspiró con calma y sonrió con ternura

-Entiendo Tsuna-kun, creo que esperé mucho tiempo y fui muy distraída, espero que al menos podamos seguir siendo amigos, después de todo es agradable y entretenido estar todos juntos como amigos-sonreía con alegría y compresión la Sasagawa menor mientras tomaba las manos de Tsuna para no alejarse de él y también para darle a entender de que podía seguir contando con ella a pesar de todo

-sí, claro que podemos seguir siendo amigos Kyoko-chan, nada quita el que podamos seguir siéndolo-contestó a aquello con una voz clara, llena de comprensión y atenta, que llenó de calidez el corazón de la chica, la cual se separa finalmente del castaño, riendo con suma levedad para ver disimuladamente a Enma, para darle una sonrisa cálida y marcharse calmada del lugar, despidiéndose del grupo

-Tsuna-kun, tu…-el primero en hablar y romper el silencio nuevamente generado en el lugar fue Enma, el cual estaba aún sorprendido por la respuesta que le había dado el castaño a la de ojos dorados, simplemente no podía creer que el chico le hubiera rechazado-¿acabas de rechazar a Kyoko? Pero… tenía entendido que a ti te gustaba, Tsuna-kun

-pues si… me gustaba… sinceramente, creía también que me seguía gustando, pero, no sentí absolutamente nada cuando ahora fue ella quien se me declaró a mi luego de yo declararme dos veces*-responde sinceramente el castaño mientras se rascaba su mejilla derecha con un poco de nerviosismo ante lo dicho por su amigo, aunque simplemente termina por reir con levedad-así que, simplemente no quería obligarla a ella o a mí mismo el estar en una relación donde alguno de los dos no sintiera nada por el otro

-eso es muy maduro por su parte juudaime, es algo realmente admirable de su parte que sea tan honesto con las cosas, otros alfas deberían seguir su ejemplo-habló con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro ahora el peli plata mientras veía de reojo a Yamamoto, como queriéndole decir "aprende de él idiota"

-oh vamos Gokudera-kun, si lo pones así es totalmente vergonzoso, no es nada admirable… solo es sentido común-comenta con nerviosismo el castaño mientras niega con ambas manos con algo de insistencia, sonrojándose levemente, definitivamente él no era bueno para recibir halagos debido a que toda su vida fue tratado de inútil

-pero Gokudera tiene razón Tsuna-kun, tu tuviste la valentía de decirle que no, cualquiera no hubiera podido hacerlo, ya sea por lástima o por alguna otra razón-respalda el peli rojo al de ojos verdes con total calma y confianza, mientras señalaba aquello con una sonrisa leve y de sinceridad-por eso eres admirable Tsuna, a pesar de ser indeciso o torpe igual que yo

-OH ¿¡tú también Enma-kun!?-habló con exageración y un leve toque de gracia en su voz, mientras comenzaba a reir levemente debido a ello, en verdad aún no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos, pero aun así no negaba que muy de vez en cuando le agradaba el recibirlos

-en verdad es bueno eso de ser honesto con los sentimientos, y hablando de sentimientos, Gokudera tú en ver-…-nuevamente fue cortado el moreno cuando pudo ordenar sus ideas sobre lo que había visto, quería decírselo claramente al peli plata lo que sentía, pero al estar totalmente desprevenido, este simplemente le había golpeado con algo de fuerza en el abdomen, obligándolo a callar y a encorvarse para aminorar el dolor a la par que se sujetaba dicha área lastimada

-¿Gokudera kun, eso por qué fue?-preguntó totalmente sorprendido el castaño al ver lo que había hecho uno de sus amigos, y fue rápidamente a ver si el moreno se encontraba bien, al parecer solo había sido un golpe para hacerlo callar, ya que no parecía tan grave-¿por qué golpeaste a Yamamoto?

-el idiota sabe lo irritable que soy cuando me despierta temprano juudaime, no es la primera vez después de todo que le pago con la misma moneda-respondió con simplicidad la tormenta mientras se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño nuevamente fruncido en fastidio, y simplemente recibiendo en respuesta una risa entre cortada por parte del más alto del grupo

-e…eso es verdad Tsuna, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte o enojarte por nada, después de todo Gokudera es así, no sería divertido si no lo fuera-parecía ya totalmente recompuesto el azabache, el peli plata simplemente le fulminó con la mirada, sabía que el otro se había hecho hacia atrás cuando le golpeó y por eso se recuperó tan rápido del golpe, simplemente terminó chistando de fastidio

-es bueno el saber que no es grave, pero ustedes deberían llevarse mejor, y pueden hacerlo, sé que pueden porque los he visto a ambos trabajando muy bien juntos o preocupándose por el otro-habló ya más relajado de la situación el castaño, viendo si con reproche a ambos, los cuales simplemente terminaron por asentir inconscientemente, el moreno respondió con un claro "si" mientras que el peli plata respondió con un "intentaré"

Todos después de aquello volvieron con calma al interior del establecimiento, con un peli plata al menos más relajado que hace rato, e iban conversando entre si ya cosas sin sentido sobre algo del peluquín de uno de los profesores, aunque, Gokudera para sí mismo pensaba en algo, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que Shamal le hubiera dicho sobre dejar su pasado atrás, pero, ahora, simplemente por las palabras del castaño, estaba considerando la posibilidad de, darle al menos una oportunidad al moreno en avanzar en su relación, después de todo, sabía lo que este sentía por él, no era idiota, además, después de todo, este mismo se lo había confesado de una extraña manera cuando había entrado en celo el día que irrumpió en su departamento y terminó encerrándolo en el baño

* * *

 ** _y con esto finalizamos, ¿se esperaba alguno de ustedes lo que aquí pasó? y otra pregunta, ¿alguno sabrá por qué el odio del tsundere o la razón de su sueño en el capítulo anterior? solo yo lo se upupupupu, bueno, me despido see yaa~~_**

 ** _* habla referente a que tanto en el comienzo del manga como en el final de este reborn le dispara con la diyng will bullet y va a confesarse a Kyoko_**


	8. capítulo 7

_**bien, terminé este capítulo en un solo día, así que espero que nos valoremos entre nosotros y aprecien esta actualización flash**_

 _ **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**_

* * *

 _ **Hace 3 meses y medio**_

Habían pasado simplemente un par de semanas desde que todos habían vuelto desde el futuro, como se encontraban actualmente entre semestres no tenían clase alguna, y aquel día era de ellos que a Gokudera no le interesaba ni salir de su casa, este se encontraba en el departamento que arrendaba, sentado en la silla de escritorio apoyado en la ventana mientras miraba al cielo con su característico cigarro en la boca, estaba en aquella época en que sería su celo, pero gracias a los supresores no tenía que pasar por aquel suplicio para él, pero aún así no estaba de ánimo alguno para salir o siquiera ver a nadie

-aaahhhhh que molestia…-gruñó para sí mismo el peli plata retirando el cigarro ya acabado de su boca, dejándolo en el cenicero, levantándose de su asiento para ir a la pequeña cocina de su departamento, pero su camino fue interrumpido ya que alguien comenzó a golpear con algo de insistencia la puerta principal-tche ¿Quién puede ser ahora? A la cacera le pagué hace una semana, así que no debería haber problema con eso

Gokudera volvió a modificar el rumbo de su camino hacia la entrada de su casa, abrió la puerta levemente y revisó para ver quien le llegaba a joder el día, al encontrarse con le figura sonriente de Yamamoto sujetando una bolsa de quizás que cosa, simplemente cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando solo al otro del otro lado

-oh vamos Gokudera no me dejes aquí afuera, vengo con algo que me encargó traerte mi viejo-habló animado el moreno desde fuera, riendo con gracia, sin importarle mucho el hecho de que prácticamente el contrario le haya azotado la puerta en la cara, recibiendo claramente un gruñido de molestia bien audible por parte del peli plata

-bien, pasa idiota, solo un rato, ¿entendido?-comenta con fastidio y fingido desinterés el de ojos verdes mientras abre la puerta de golpe dándole el paso libre al moreno, después de todo era una oportunidad de no comer fideos instantáneos que no desperdiciaría-cuando se acabe la comida te largas a tu puta casa, además apestas, y no quiero que el lugar quede apestado a alfa tarado

-oh vamos, no seas así Gokudera, mi viejo se esmeró en preparar la comida sabiendo que solo comes fideos instantáneos-sonreía divertido y levemente apenado el de ojos café mientras dejaba con cuidado la bolsa en la mesa para luego sentarse este en el suelo, agarrar el control de la tele con total confianza y encender esta para ver que podía encontrar en la programación

-sí, estás en tu casa, has lo que te plazca-habló con total ironía y molestia Gokudera ante lo que acababa de hacer y siempre hacía el moreno, pasearse y hacer lo que quería por el departamento

-oh gracias Gokudera, es muy amable por tu parte-comentó con diversión Yamamoto, desviando su mirada de la tele hacia el dueño de casa, dedicándole una gran y amplia sonrisa, a lo que en respuesta el peli plata maldice el rosario completo para sus adentros mientras que por fuera mascullaba una que otra maldición para el contrario, este solo respondió con risa

-era sarcasmo, grandísimo idiota-dice con total fastidio mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa viendo lo que contenía la bolsa, mientras el azabache dejaba tranquilo el control, dejando fijo un canal sobre anime para poder ver

-es divertido ver cuando te fastidias o molestas, aunque pareciera que pasas así todo el tiempo-rie divertido Yamamoto mientras que recibe en toda la cara una almohada, lo cual le hace reír ligeramente más animado

-eres muy molesto, si sigues con esas mierdas te vas ahora mismo-gruñó quejándose el peli plata una vez termina de sacar la caja de sushi que había en la bolsa y lo destapa dispuesto a comer

-sí, sí, me porto bien, no es necesario que me amenaces con echarme del lugar-rió esta vez algo más nervioso ante la amenaza del otro, después de todo, no le apetecía irse del lugar, ya que no tenía nada más que hacer, y no había mucho movimiento en el Takesushi para que ayudara en el local

-entonces deja de decir más estupideces de las que ya dices y come-comenta con fastidio el de ojos verdes sacando uno de los sushis con su mano derecha y se lo llevaba a la boca-a todo esto idiota ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? Pude haber estado en cualquier otra parte

-fue fácil de saber, hoy antes de salir vi por la ventana de mi cuarto pasar a Tsuna hacia el templo discutiendo con el bebé, y pues, además que cuando estaba ya en el primer piso vi que salía humo de aquí, así que supuse que estabas fumando-comentó con gracia y una amplia sonrisa el de ojos café mientras tomaba uno de los sushi y de igual manera se lo llevaba a la boca, el más bajo simplemente chistó con total fastidio

-debí de haber dejado la ventana cerrada para fumar-chisto con algo de molestia mientras sacaba otra pieza de sushi para comer, simplemente el contrario rie con algo de diversión ante la queja medio infantil del peli plata-maldición, no te rías tarado

-bien, bien-replicó simplemente con una sonrisa de leve malicia el moreno, mientras dejaba pasar tranquilo el tiempo ya, mientras ambos comían en tregua de paz de no molestia y agresión, para tener un rato algo más ameno

Habían pasado ya un par de minutos donde el único sonido del lugar salía desde la tele mientras que ambos continuaban comiendo, al menos fue así hasta que un aroma que combinaba una esencia metálica y el aroma a tierra mojada, para cualquiera sería un aroma sutil, pero, en aquel momento, dicho aroma se iba intensificando a cada segundo, además de comenzar a marear y agobiar al peli plata

-pero que mierda…-murmura con algo de dificultad Gokudera, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Yamamoto, este estaba recostado sobre la mesa, apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos, notándose totalmente que estaba respirando con algo de dificultad, y entonces se dio cuenta el peli plata, el moreno estaba entrando en celo, justo en aquel lugar, ahí mismo este comenzó a maldecir su suerte-¿Por qué mierda… justo ahora?

-pff… hehe… nunca creí que… esto sería así de pesado-trata de tomárselo todo aquello con humor el de cabello negro, pero simplemente el dolor que estaba comenzando a sentir en el cuerpo estaba comenzando a incrementar, y, de igual forma su cabeza comenzaba a punzar y a nublarse levemente

-es… ¿es tu… primer celo…?-habló con dificultad el peli plata mientras se levantaba tambaleándose de su lugar buscando con la mirada algo con insistencia, mientras que en respuesta recibía un asentimiento leve junto con un "si" casi inaudible de parte del azabache-maldita sea… ¿por… por qué es tan fuerte el olor?

-en… en este momento no es… agradable ser… alfa-decía entre jadeos el moreno mientras trataba con fuerzas el no levantarse de donde estaba y tirarse sobre el de ojos verdes para saciar las ganas que estaba comenzando a sentir, sabía que si se rendía ante sus instintos en aquel momento, el otro le odiaría por el resto de su vida, conocía su carácter y sabía que lo haría

-para mí, créeme que no me es agradable el estar cerca de ti ahora-pudo lograr decir sin interrupciones mientras que buscaba de todos lados los supresores que le quedaban para darle uno al idiota que estaba tirado sobre su mesa-a este paso sucumbiré a tu olor, idiota

-e… hehehe… e…es primera vez que… te veo así ante un alfa Gokudera…-jadeaba con dificultad Yamamoto, recibiendo en respuesta un simple gruñido de fastidio y cansancio de parte del dueño de casa

-ya basta… no los encuentro… no tengo más opciones-terminó por reclamar con fastidio el peli plata agarrando al moreno desde el abdomen, tratando de evitar inhalar el aroma que expedía en aquel momento de celo Yamamoto-he pasado… toda mi vida entre alfas… y… ¿por qué mierda tu…?

-es posible… que al final si sientas… algo más que molestia o compañerismo… por mí-se burlaba un poco aun entre el dolor de su cuerpo y gracia recibiendo en respuesta un leve golpe en la nuca con el puño izquierdo del de ojos verdes

-cállate idiota-gruñó como pudo Gokudera mientras estiraba parte de su cuerpo para abrir la puerta del baño, y, justo en aquel momento dio gracias a que el departamento que arrendaba no fuera tan grande, y todas las cosas quedaran cercanas, una vez pudo abrir la puerta, lanzó al moreno a duras penas dentro del lugar, le puso pestillo a la puerta y cerró esta con fuerza-si te atreves a abrir la puerta… te mato ahí mismo idiota

-créeme… no lo haré… si en verdad estas molesto… y si abro me odiarás más…-comenzó a decir entre suspiros y jadeos el moreno, mientras era atentamente escuchado por el peli plata, el cual se había apoyado en la puerta respirando algo agitado por la boca para recuperar el aliento y lo poco de cordura que había perdido al sentir el olor del más alto-no quiero que me odies Gokudera… porque te amo

-pero que de… estás alucinando idiota, todo es por culpa de tu caldito celo-hablaba con molestia el peli plata, levantándose lentamente dl suelo, aun apoyándose en la puerta para no caerse, su rostro estaba levemente rojo al haber escuchado lo que el moreno le había confesado-eso o lo del matrimonio arreglado te fundió ya el cerebro

-no… no es por eso del matrimonio… aunque creo que si un poco por el celo… pero es verdad… te lo digo ahora Gokudera… yo en verdad te amo-respondió el azabache, tratando de sonar lo más calmado posible, intentando no suspirar o jadear a cada rato entre lo que decía, lográndolo en parte

Por su parte, Gokudera se quedó en total silencio a lo que había declarado nuevamente Yamamoto, no podía decir nada, trataba de insultar al que dejó encerrado en el baño, pero nada salía de sus labios, simplemente gruño para sus adentros con molestia, para salir en ese momento del departamento, no pasaría la noche en aquel lugar ya que, por lo que sabía, todo estaría bien con Yamamoto al día siguiente alrededor de la misma hora

 ** _Presente_**

-por milésima vez te lo digo, cierra tu boca de una puta vez si no quieres que vuelva a golpearte, deja de decir ese tipo de cosas vergonzosas en público, cabeza hueca-gruñía con molestia e irritación el peli plata, mientras fulminaba con la mirada al moreno mientras levantaba su mano derecha hecha un puño, demostrándole que iba enserio con la amenaza

-pero vamos Gokudera, es verdad, es injusto que tu sepas a que olemos todos los alfas y omegas que te rodeamos, y yo… digo, nosotros no sepamos cual es el tuyo-se quejaba infantilmente el azabache mientras se encargaba de esquivar un gancho izquierdo que buscaba golpearlo

-que te calles, maldita sea, o no voy a ayudarte con los estudios, esta mierda es solo porque me lo pidió juudaime, que fuera a tu casa porque él estaría ocupado con Reborn-san entrenando-chistó con fastidio luego de mascullar aquello, mientras ambos se detenían en una esquina del lugar, esperando a que la luz cambiara a verde para poder cruzar

-y te agradezco mucho en verdad eso Gokudera, pero simplemente quería acotarte eso… aunque fueran un par de decenas de veces en el camino-rió con total relajo el de ojos café mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano izquierda con ligero nerviosismo, ya que, desde hace un buen rato le llevaba proponiendo al más bajo que dejara de consumir sus supresores por la simple curiosidad de saber que olor lo caracterizaba

-oye joven alfa, ¿no te gustaría pasar un buen rato?-una voz femenina y madura llamó la atención de ambos jóvenes, quien comenzó a llamar al moreno era una mujer de unos 25 años de cabello negro corto, piel levemente bronceada, aunque de seguro eran un par de capas de base de maquillaje, los labios con un color rojo intenso, y ojos de color café, la mujer no tenía mal cuerpo, era bien proporcionada, aunque el vestido que usaba era de color celeste fosforescente y casi llegaba a parecer polera de lo corto que era, y finalmente unas chalas de taco que eran casi de 20 centímetros, un fuerte olor llegó a ambos jóvenes que ninguno supo reconocer que era, Gokudera comenzó a toser con un poco de insistencia, casi ahogándose por dicho aroma, mientras que Yamamoto trató de parecer que no era afectado, aunque de igual forma había hecho una leve mueca de hastío

-t… ¿te refieres a mí?-preguntó con algo de complicación al principio, tratando de no ahogarse igual que el peli plata con aquel engorroso aroma, después de todo, trataba de ser lo más respetuoso que se pudiera con aquella mujer

-claro que si dulzura, tu olor dominante es algo inconfundible a pesar de que eres joven aun, el otro chico, parece un simple beta, después de todo, no huele a nada especial-habló con una sonrisa burlona la mujer mientras vería con algo –mucho- de superioridad a Gokudera, el cual se refregaba ahora los ojos con algo de insistencia, ya que el ojos de la mujer le había hecho arder los ojos-vamos a divertirnos juntos, un alfa como tu junto a un beta como él que parece común no sería productivo en nada, yo te daré más placer, incluso una promoción si quieres, la primera vez va por cuenta de la casa

-ya se lo que podríamos comer mientras estudiamos Gokudera, una buena soda junto a arroz y huevo, o sino lo de siempre, sushi-trató de ignorar Yamamoto a la tipa aquella que se le insinuaba para volver con su amigo, pero fue interceptado por la mujer, la cual envolvió sus brazos directo al cuello del moreno, el cual se quedó quieto en el lugar, el aroma de la mujer ya le estaba ahogando por completo y no podría aguantar mucho tiempo más el asco

-vamos chico, olvídate de él, míralo, tan solo el olerme le a pasado la cuenta, no vale na…-la mujer aquella no pudo continuar con su insinuación hacia el azabache, ya que este mismo, con una amplia sonrisa de relajo total en el rostro le colocó su shigure kintoki en el cuello a modo de amenaza para que no siguiera diciendo más cosas contra Gokudera

-una palabra más en contra de Gokudera maldita perra bastarda, y tu cabeza va a rodar, tu elijes, sigues hablando o te apartas, es muy fácil, soy amable, pero hasta mi amabilidad tiene su límite-decía aquella amenaza contra la mujer con una sonrisa resplandeciente, esta simplemente le miró con total horror y desesperación, al parecer había elegido muy mal con quien meterse aquel día

-di… di… disculpa… a… a… acabo de recordar que tengo un asunto en otro lugar-casi gritó totalmente desesperada la mujer, cayéndose estrepitosamente de espalda debido al pánico que había sentido en el momento, gateó un par de veces para alejarse y tratar de pararse, para salir corriendo como podía con aquellos tacones enormes

-…-Yamamoto simplemente suspiró levemente mientras la katana volvía a ser una espada de bambú y guardarla como quien guarda un bate de baseball en una funda para volver a colocarla en su espalda, para dirigirse donde se encontraba Gokudera aun refregándose los ojos y tosiendo por el aroma-en verdad el aroma de esa mujer era desagradable, al menos se fue ya sin mucha insistencia ¿no crees?

-vete al diablo, casi me ahogo por tu culpa, tu jodido olor atrajo a esa zorra-le reclamó con molestia el peli plata, viéndole con fastidio y queja, y recibiendo simplemente en respuesta una risa de diversión y calma-¿ahora de que te ries maldito?

-eso pasa porque sigues negándote a no tomar los supresores, si no los tomaras todos sabrían que eres un omega, y al vernos juntos instintivamente pensarán que estamos juntos, y no nos molestarán-racionalizó con una amplia sonrisa Yamamoto momentos antes de tener que esquivar otro golpe dirigido a su persona cortesía del de ojos verdes

-no te tomes esta mierda como una oportunidad de repetirlo, mi respuesta seguirá siendo no, confórmate, además odio a los alfas, de seguro si dejo de tomar los supresores no dejaría de ser molestado por las alfas de la clase, que ya sin olerme me fastidian con que salga con ellas-comentó con molestia y totalmente sonrojado, aunque sin saber si era por vergüenza o enojo, el moreno lo tomó como la primera opción, con una amplia sonrisa de diversión

-ya, ya, entiendo, calmate Gokudera, esta vez solo fue para molestarse, el olor de esa señora si era molesto, casi vomito al tener que aguantarla-comentó aquello como si un niño se quejara por la simple idea de tener que comer un platillo que odiara-ahora estoy toda apestada a ella, me tendré que dar un baño

-date un baño de tierra, y quédate enterrado, muerete incluso si quieres-le respondió en contra y fastidiado el peli plata, chistando al final, volviendo a recibir simplemente la risa del otro, aunque, además de eso, fue abrazado por este-¡aléjate de mi idiota, voy a quedar también pasado a esa zorra!

-¡es mi venganza!-le rebatió nuevamente con un tono infantil mientras comenzaba a arrastrar al más bajo para volver a poner marcha hacia su casa, ahora que el semáforo se encontraba en verde

* * *

 ** _aquí una pequeña aclaración, aquí ya, lo de "hace tres meses y tanto" es lo que se explica del final del capítulo anterior con lo de "curiosa declaración" xD y ya lo de presente es después de clases el mismo día del capítulo anterior, ahora si, se cuidan see yaa~~_**


	9. capitulo 8

_**capítulo en verdad largo, simplemente me inspiré mucho, me fumé de la buena, y salió este capítulo**_

 _ **Disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**_

* * *

\- Guarda questo piccolo -se escuchó una voz entre risas llenas de burla e ironía*

\- È molto pericoloso essere in un posto così brutto, giusto -habló una segunda voz llena de maldad y malas intenciones**

\- dovremo insegnargli che la strada non è un posto per bambini indifesi -terminó por sentenciar una tercera voz mientras que junto a los otros dos acorralaban a un niño***

\- allo ... allontanarmi da me, o ri ... rimpiangeranno -amenazaba a los sujetos el pequeño mientras apuntaba a los hombres con una pequeña daga, aunque fue fácilmente reducido y controlado por aquellos sujetos-Lasciami andare, n ... non farmi niente, aiuto!****

Gokudera se sentó de golpe en su cama, sudando casi a mares mientras temblaba, gruñó para sí mientras se obligaba a sí mismo a calmarse, pasó el dorso de su mano derecha por su frente, llevando su mano izquierda al mueble junto a su cama, tomando una pequeña caja para revisarla

-solo quedan 3 supresores… urgh que molestia… y justo volver a tener esos malditos sueños, todo por culpa de ese maldito Shamal-gruñe con molestia el peli plata para luego revisar su móvil y ver la hora-agh, recién las 6:30

El de ojos verdes se levantó pesadamente de la cama y fue a buscar algo de agua, una vez la obtuvo, volvió a su cama para tomarse inmediatamente una de las pastillas que quedaban, para volver a acostarse, aunque sea, descansaría un par de horas más, después de todo no había clases aquel día

Su teléfono sonaba con insistencia, y una vez dejaba de sonar no pasaba ni un minuto para volver a sonar nuevamente, gruñó con molestia, estiró perezosamente su mano derecha para poder contestar el móvil y acercarlo a su oído

-¿Qué pasa?-cuestionó con algo de molestia y pereza el peli plata mientras escuchaba una leve discusión desde el otro lado, haciéndolo suspirar con molestia

-uhm he bueno, Gokudera-kun, ¿estas ocupado? Lo que sucede es que quería saber si no te molesta venir a almorzar… no… hum bueno, la cosa es que Reborn tuvo la idea de un picnic y mi mamá apoyó la idea, entiendo si es repentino y tienes otras cosas que hacer…-habló algo nervioso y pensativo Tsuna, pareciera como si estuviera siendo amenazado con una pistola, y de seguro sería así conociendo a Reborn

-no, no hay ningún problema juudaime, no tengo nada que hacer después de todo, pero, ¿van a ir todos? Si es que es así, ¿le puede decir a mi aneki que lleve cualquier cosa cubriéndole parte del rostro? No quiero pasar medio día con nauseas por ella-le rogaba lo último el peli plata mientras se sentaba con toda pereza en la cama, para luego bostezar profundamente

-entiendo Gokudera-kun, se lo diré a Bianchi, esto… nos vemos en una hora más o menos donde fuimos a ver los sakura en flor, ¿bien?-preguntó con algo más de ánimo el castaño recibiendo un calmado y cansado "bien" para luego colgar y poder ver la hora, eran las 12:30

Dejó el celular en la cama y se levantó para poder ir al baño, mientras caminaba iba sacándose el pijama y lo dejaba tirado por ahí, después de todo, ordenaría cuando volviera o al día siguiente, una vez se encontró totalmente desnudo se metió a la ducha y dio el agua, temblando ligeramente cuando el primer chorro de este salió frío, comenzó por lavar primero su cabello, llenando este con shampoo, formando espuma y enjuagando enseguida, parando inmediatamente al acondicionador, mientras se dejaba este en el pelo, comenzó a refregarse el cuerpo, pasando la esponja con jabón con algo de insistencia por todo su cuerpo, para terminar finalmente por enjuagarse por completo para poder quitarse los residuos de jabón o acondicionador del cuerpo, cerró la llave de la ducha y tomó una toalla para poder secarse

Volvió al cuarto principal mientras se secaba el pelo, fue directo hacia la cómoda para poder vestirse, como era época veraniega, simplemente se colocó unos boxers rojos, un short de tela gris, su Vongola Gear como el cinturón que era, una camiseta roja y un par de calcetas cortas grises, tiró la toalla sobre el respaldo de una silla, tomó su celular, una cajetilla de cigarros, su encendedor y sus llaves, para dirigirse a la entrada, donde se colocó sus zapatillas y salió, no son antes ponerle el seguro a la puerta

El camino del peli plata fue medianamente aburrido, después de todo, eran las mismas calles todos los días, casi a mitad de camino encendió un cigarro y le dio una honda calada, para poco después expulsar el humo lentamente, se encontraba en sus pensamientos, recordando las molestas palabras de Shamal, que dejara su vida en Italia atrás, que las cosas que ahí pasaron no pasaban ahí donde vivía ahora, que podía vivir como cualquier otro, pero, eso le era imposible, ya tenía rencor cultivado por años contra los alfas, matando alfas que le fastidiaran o de igual forma intentaran matarlo a él, después de todo era igualmente un hitman, matando desde muy temprana edad

Otra calada profunda al cigarro, las palabras y consejos de Tsunayoshi, que podía confiar en todos, que al fin y al cabo eran amigos, que le diera una oportunidad a los demás alfas para ver que no todos son como los estereotipos inculcados a todos, como, después de todo, él tampoco era como los estereotipos de los omegas ya que sabía darse a respetar, lo considera enormemente, ya que el castaño para él no era en verdad como otros alfas, ya que era amable con todos quienes quisieran ser su amigo, y era en verdad alguien que, como el cielo, abarcaba a todos en protección, confianza y amabilidad, aunque el mismo castaño no pensara eso, lo considera fuertemente, el dar una nueva oportunidad a otros alfas

Una tercera calada, ya casi acabado el cigarro, recordó a Yamamoto, odiaba el tenerlo en consideración a él, el tipo con en el que "estaba comprometido", recordó todas las veces en las que ambos se han apoyado mutuamente como compañeros en diversos momentos, desde la vez en Kokuyo land, pasando por la lucha de los anillos, el futuro, contra Simon o más bien Daemon, e incluso contra Bermuda, donde han ido forjando un lazo de amistad medianamente fuerte –aunque no lo admitía abiertamente y trate de matar a quien le contradiga– le consideraba a él, aunque le diga que lo odia, que lo quiera ver muerto y otras cosas, le estaba comenzando a considerar, el darle una oportunidad para acercarse, tal y como Shamal y Tsuna en diferentes formas le aconsejaron, le estaba considerando dar una oportunidad para avanzar en la relación de amistad, aun cuando el día anterior se estuvo restregando media cuadra contra él para no ser el único que apestara a omega barata y ofrecida de esquina cualquiera y después tuvieran ambos que bañarse en la casa del moreno para pasar dicha peste

Una última calada al cigarro, llegó a su mente aquellos sueños, no, no eran sueños, eran restos de recuerdos que con el tiempo le habían dejado de molestar, pero siempre habían estado presentes, representado en su odio contra los alfas, su ceño se frunció en molestia y fastidio, eso era una de las cosas que le evitaba seguir totalmente con su vida o amistad con sus compañeros, odiaba a los alfas por aquel suceso, pero desde lo pasado en el futuro se había esforzado al máximo de su paciencia y fuerzas el poder llevarse mejor –aunque sea un poco– con sus compañeros guardianes

-¡yo Gokudera!-saludó un alegre moreno que se recargaba sobre el peli plata, este simplemente se detuvo debido a la sorpresa que le resultó la llegada del otro, tratando en ese momento de pegarle un codazo, aunque fue fácilmente esquivado

-si piensas pegarme alguna maldita peste como ayer te mato aquí mismo-gruñó con molestia y queja apartando al azabache el cual simplemente ríe con total despreocupación alzando ambas manos en señal de paz y rendición-¿y tú que haces?

-pues, Tsuna me llamó hace poco diciéndome que si quería ir a un picnic, y como es temporada baja en la tienda puedo ir sin problema alguno-sonrió con calma y sin preocupación Yamamoto mientras ponía marcha tranquilamente hacia donde debía ir junto a Gokudera, el moreno vestía una camiseta simple, sin mangas de color celeste, un pantalón tres cuartos de bluejeans, unas sandalias y su Vongola Gear colgando del cuello como siempre

-entonces si es una junta de todos-comenta con algo de cansancio pero a la vez con fastidio involuntario mientras botaba el cigarro para pisarlo sin más mientras caminaba sin darle en ningún momento la mirada al contrario, el cual simplemente le miraba de reojo tratando de mantener su mirada en el camino-¿no sabes quien más va a ir? … idiota ¿me escuchas?

-ah sí, claro que si escuchaba Gokudera hehehe, aunque, ¿podías repetirme nuevamente lo último que dijiste? No escuché muy bien…-habló con algo de gracia el moreno recibiendo una mirada de molestia por parte del peli plata, el cual volvió a repetir su pregunta, aguantando las ganas de pegarle en toda la cara al contrario-ah pues, no me dijo quien más iba, solo me dijo que nos veríamos en donde vimos los sakura en flor, hehehe, aunque de seguro irán varios, es muy difícil decirle no a Tsuna

-obvio que es difícil decirle que no al juudaime, después de todo es nuestro gran cielo-habló con una sonrisa de orgullo y como si fuera algo obvio, Yamamoto simplemente miró a otro lado suspirando con suma levedad con el ceño fruncido con algo de celo hacia Tsuna, debido al comportamiento del peli plata, pero igual sabía que el otro simplemente se comportaba así por admiración hacia el castaño y nada más que aquello

-tú… ¿¡tienes celos maldito idiota!? ¿De qué mierda tienes celos, tarado? Si es del juudaime eres un total idiota, además daría igual si sintiera algo por el juudaime o no, después de todo tú y yo no tenemos nada-gruñó acusatoriamente el de ojos verdes empujando con algo de queja al contrario luego de olfatear el aire, ya que el moreno comenzaba a expedir un muy leve olor amargo

-claro que no estoy celoso-mintió con total descaro, no quería admitir que estaba celoso de su mejor amigo, pero aun así no pudo tapar para nada bien aquella mentira, recibiendo solo una risa llena de cinismo por parte del peli plata-oh vamos, igual es algo válido que este celoso ¿no? Después de todo nosotros somos pareja, estamos comprometidos ¿no?

-eres… ¡maldito infantil! No estamos nada, te he dicho muchas veces, yo renegué de toda esa mierda de mi familia cuando escapé de casa, solo fue mi puto error el decirte que lo éramos, así que cállate, te haces ideas malditamente erradas de todo-habló casi gritando todo mientras desviaba la cabeza hacia otro lado, no quería ver a Yamamoto en ese momento, estaba totalmente enojado y en su parte avergonzado de que el otro se pusiera celoso por algo tan poco, solo sentía admiración y respeto por Tsuna, nada más ni nada menos, aparte, estaba levemente rojo, aunque, no supo si interpretar eso como enojo o vergüenza

El moreno solo termino por reír más despreocupado y relajado al escuchar al contrario, el que le dijera que se hacía una idea errada sobre aquello le aliviaba aunque de igual forma, le tiraba culpabilidad encima, culpa que no mostraría nunca, dado que, si mostrara aquella culpa, tendría que decirle toda la verdad al contrario, y no aguantaría el odio del otro, ya que seguro sentiría que se hubiera burlado de él en su cara, simplemente seguiría callado con eso

Después de un rato de caminata y silencio entre ambos debido a lo último, ninguno se atrevía a dirigirse más la palabra o siquiera la vista, ambos se encontraba entre nerviosos y perdidos en sus pensamientos, el peli plata se preguntaba el por qué se había alterado y avergonzado de decir aquello, si era verdad, él no lo consideraba mucho más que compañero o amigo al otro o de eso se quería convencer, mientras que el otro, simplemente se avergonzaba de sí mismo de seguir con la mentira del matrimonio, era solo él que conocía de los dos la verdad, pero, debería tener tacto al decirle al contrario, y por cómo están las cosas de medio tensas entre los dos, lo mejor era esperar un tiempo

Llegaron hasta aquel parque público encontraron como más de sus conocidos iban recién llegando o ya habían llegado, por parte de Tsuna, se encontraban todos los que vivían en su casa, ya puestos en el lugar mientras sacaban varias coas de unos canastos, Kyoko y Haru estaban llegando al lugar mientras charlaban animadamente sobre postres como helados o pasteles, Enma también parecía haber estado ahí desde hace un rato, junto a Adelheid y Julie, los cuales estaban junto a Nana para ayudarle a poner las cosas, Lambo e I-pin se encontraban correteando por ahí por alguna pelea de niños seguro, Bianchi se encontraba abrazando a Reborn un poco más haya sentada en una banca, Gokudera se sintió totalmente aliviado al verla ya que esta estaba con gafas, en aquel momento también estaba llegando Chrome, buscando con la mirada a alguien, y una vez pudo encontrar a la castaña y a la peli naranja fue donde estaban ellas para hablar con ellas un rato

-buenas juudaime/yo Tsuna-saludaron a la par ambos chicos, acercándose al grupo que se encontraba sentado preparando las cosas en el mantel, saludando con ánimo al castaño, el cual sonrió alegre por verlos

-hola chicos, es bueno que hayan podido venir al final, en serio lo siento por haberles dicho a último minuto que haríamos esto, en verdad Reborn se levantó con ganas de un picnic, pero… seguro hay algo tras esto…-termina riendo con mucha levedad y nerviosismo mientras se rascaba la nuca, dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde se encontraban Reborn y Bianchi apartados del grupo, ambos parecían estar discutiendo animadamente sobre algo con susurros para no ser escuchados

-gracias chicos por ayudarme, pueden ir a divertirse un rato si quieren-les sonríe Nana a los chicos que le estaban ayudando, mientras se levantaba, mostrando que ya estaba todo listo en el lugar-voy a ir con Bianchi y Reborn-chan, dijeron que querían preguntarme una cosa cuando terminara de poner el lugar para el picnic

La mujer se fue del lugar dejando a los tres miembros de Simon junto a los tres miembros de Vongola, los cuales se habían quedado en silencio ante lo dicho por la mujer, tres de ellos conocían de que era capaz de convencer el ex arcobaleno a la mujer, mientras que los otros tres simplemente veían las caras de casi muertos en vida que pusieron por un momento el castaño, el peli plata y el azabache, pero finalmente este último rió para aligerar la tensión del ambiente

-bueno, el bebé sí que parece que tiene algo entre manos-comenta con mucho ánimo el moreno mientras palmea la espalda del más cercano -que, para la desgracia del que era golpeado- el cual era Gokudera, el cual simplemente suspira con fastidio e irritación

-que me quites las manos de encima-se queja el de ojos verdes apartando al moreno de su lado, tratando inútilmente de pegarle unos palmetazos, golpeando simplemente el aire, ya que este se había apartado enseguida

-yo lo dejo en claro, solo vine para asegurarme que nada le pasará a Enma, además de asegurarme que las cosas no se salgan de control-habló claro y fuerte para el pequeño grupo Adelheid mientras miraba con severidad a los presentes

-con Reborn… nadie sabe, él escogió el lugar y planeó el día junto a Bianchi, de seguro la mayoría la pasaremos mal-habló con nerviosismo al comienzo el castaño mientras miraba levemente hacia donde estaban las dos mujeres y Reborn hablando sobre algo, los tres tenían sonrisas, cosa que le daba mala espina para luego simplemente sonreír con algo de levedad

-bueno…no es como si fuera a matarnos o algo ¿no?-habló algo inseguro de aquello el peli rojo mientras movía de un lado a otro un plato para tratar de no pensar en cosas malas que pudieran pasar, aunque su mente en aquel momento estaba llena de posibles escenarios nefastos

-vamos Enma, no seas idiota ni pesimista, es solo un tutor y además solo un infante, no creo que sea tan peligroso-el que acotó aquello fue el de lentes, el cual se reía con algo de ironía de la poca esperanza de buen día que tenía su jefe

-ya basta con eso, no va a pasar nada y me aseguraré de eso, y tú no le sigas diciendo así a Enma, Julie, has visto muchas veces lo que es capaz de hacer por nosotros y el Vongola aquel-habló con firmeza Adel mirando con molestia al de barba, el cual se quedó callado de golpe, sintiéndose reprendido como un perro que había hecho algo malo

-u… uhm… gra… gracias por la consideración-habló casi en un murmullo lastimero Tsuna ante la forma despectiva con la cual era tratado por aquella mujer, por su parte el peli plata le iba a reclamar y el moreno estaba listo para detenerlo si era necesario, pero fueron interrumpidos en sus acciones

-gracias Tsuna-kun por invitarnos a nosotras también, hablé un poco con las chicas y me felicitaron al menos en mi intento de confesión, y Haru-chan dijo "¿ves? Tsuna-san nunca te trataría diferente su te declaras y te rechaza ya que Tsuna-san es grandioso"-muy animada dijo aquello la peli naranja imitando o tratando de imitar a la castaña en un punto de lo que decía, por su parte la castaña se sonrojó al ser imitada y se quejó un poco con la Sasagawa

-Haru no va a intentar confesarse a Tsuna-san, Haru sabe la respuesta si es que rechazaste a Kyoko-chan, solo voy a decir, Haru no dejará que nadie indigno para Tsuna-san se le acerque-habló energéticamente la de ojos café mientras señalaba con efusividad alternando entre el cielo y Sawada, queriendo en un momento señalar a alguien más del grupo pero fue detenida por Kyoko, comenzando así ambas a reír

Tsuna simplemente rió con levedad ante lo que las chicas habían dicho y hecho, aligerando ya totalmente el ambiente, haciendo que Enma, Gokudera y Yamamoto también rieras, y Adel con Julie simplemente sonrieron sin preocupación

-ah Chrome, es bueno verte aquí, ¿tuviste algún problema con Mukuro para vernos o no?-preguntó con calma el castaño a la peli indigo, la cual agachó un poco la cabeza con una expresión pensativa para luego sonreír con levedad y negar

-no bossu, Mukuro-sama no tuvo ningún problema con dejarme venir, es más, casi pareció encantado-comentó aquello con su típica sonrisa leve, sin contar toda la historia de lo que había pasado y del hecho de que el pelo piña mayor si se había negado

Flashback

Chrome se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del edificio central de Kokuyo land hacia la salida de este con una sonrisa leve de diversión, aunque fue interceptada a medio camino por el peli azul

-Nagi ¿A dónde vas tan temprano y con tanta prisa?-cuestiona con una sonrisa enigmática, recibiendo un pequeño salto de sorpresa y susto por parte de la más baja

-no lo sentí llegar Mukuso-sama, y pues, voy a salir, bossu me llamó y dijo que le gustaría hacer un picnic con todos-sonrió nuevamente con levedad, y sonrojándose igualmente al contarle su plan de salida al mayor

-oya, oya, ¿tan de repente? Es un poco descortés, ¿Qué harás si no te doy permiso Chrome?-hablaba con leve malicia el pelo piña mayor, entrecerrando sus ojos para evaluar que hará la chica

-yo… u… uhm… bueno…-murmuró con levedad la del parche apartando levemente la vista del mayor, el cual suspiró para sí mismo con algo de decepción pero no se esperaba lo siguiente-no Mukuro-sama, bossu dijo que usted también podía ir, incluso también Ken y Chikusa estaban invitados, pero preferí negarme a eso por esto mismo, sabía ya que usted se negaría a ir, al igual que Ken y Chikusa, por esto estaba saliendo tan apresurada, además Mukuso-sama, no me puedes decir si salir o no si bossu me invitó tan amablemente, ya que ellos también son mis amigos, y puedo ir cuando yo quiera

-kufufufufufufufu esa es una interesante respuesta-rió con algo de ganas al escuchar a Chrome, la cual bajó la mirada algo avergonzada ante lo dicho por el de ojos bicolor-bien Nagi, así me agrada más tu actitud, te acercas cada vez más a la Nagi que me gustó, asegúrate solo de cuidarte mi preciada Chrome

-si Mukuro-sama, vuelvo en la tarde-sonrió más alegre y sonrojada la peli indigo saliendo a trote del lugar, siendo observada con atención por el hombre, el cual sonreía con argullo al ver como la pequeña sacaba la voz y su carácter

Fin flashback

-es bueno saber que Mukuro te está dando más libertades, fue bueno entonces que vivieran un tiempo aquí en Mamimori-felicitó Tsuna a la pequeña omega, la cual asintió con levedad apartando su mirada para ocultar el leve sonrojo de su rostro, para ser abrazada en ese momento por Haru

-es verdad, esa piña andante te está dejando hacer lo que quieras Chrome-chan, así que, ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos a comprar las tres?-habló con energía la castaña, avergonzando más a la de ojos morados, la cual asiente con levedad sin poder deshacerse de su sonrojo ante la vista de todos

-bien, ya que se encargaron de aligerar el ambiente, vamos a pasar al porque estamos todos aquí, no vinieron todos los que quería porque Tsuna es un completo inútil juntando a todos sus guardianes, pero tengo que conformarme con lo que tengo aquí-habló de repente el ex arcobaleno llegándole con una patada a la cabeza al castaño, el cual se quedó quejándose lastimeramente de que le dolió el golpe que le había dado su tutor-ay, silencio dame-tsuna, solo fue un amigable saludo de buenas tardes

-pero no tenías que hacer eso Reborn, en verdad dolió mucho el golpe-se quejó el castaño, volviendo a sentarse en el mantel, viendo con algo de molestia al bebé, el cual solo rió con levedad y malicia, pensando en cómo hacer sufrir a su alumno por haberse quejado de lo que él había hecho

-ignorando las quejas absurdas, mamma ya nos dio permiso a Bianchi y a mí para hacer un mini torneo en parejas antes de comer, después de todo preparó comida fresca que sabrá mejor estando con el estómago vacío-sonríe plenamente el bebé mientras veía a todos los presentes, los cuales le habían prestado interés, o al menos parte de ellos, ya que Julie y Adel seguían sin creer mucho que los bebes que conocieron fueran la gran cosa-y como estamos en pleno verano no será nada mal si hacemos una competencia con globos de agua, y el que termine más mojado, será el que coma menos de la comida de hoy

-¿¡eh!? ¡Eso es injusto!-reclamaron con algo de fuerza tanto Enma como Tsuna, ambos eran un total cero a la izquierda y pensaban que seguro serían los que peor terminarían, por ende, serían seguro los que menos comerían, aunque fueron ambos silenciados por una pequeña piedrita que les lanzó el de patillas rizadas, sabiendo que si decían algo más seguro no comerían en todo el día

-ya quédense callados par de inútiles, mamma ya apoyó el torneo, además Fuuta y Shamal ya deben venir con las municiones para el torneo-sonríe más malignamente el tutor de Tsuna mientras miraba hacia los lados esperando a que los otros dos llegaran-además mamma escogió a los que harán los equipos

-entonces… ¿cuáles serán las parejas que competirán?-preguntó levemente Enma viendo un poco nervioso al infante, el cual simplemente sonrió con ironía y superioridad, dándole una leve sensación de desagrado y miedo al joven líder-cla…claro, si puedes decirlo…

-fmh, bien, si me lo pides así, puedo decir las parejas-sonrió complacido Reborn mientras que era mirado por Tsuna con incredulidad, sabía que su tutor tenía que decir igual las parejas, solo se encontraba jugando con las emociones del pobre del peli rojo-como Mukuro no vino por inutilidad de Tsuna de no decirle directamente a él, Chrome no va a participar y va a poder comer cuanto quiera con mamma y los demás, el idiota cuatro ojos irá con Adelheid, los dos buenos para nada irán en equipo, Haru y Kyoko irán juntas, el cabeza de pulpo y el idiota de baseball harán la última pareja, y serán un todos contra todos

-será muy divertido que los jóvenes jueguen un poco para abrir el apetito-llegaba con una amplia sonrisa la castaña mayor mientras tenía sus manos juntas en complacencia mientras era seguida muy de cerca por Bianchi, esta última se acercó al peli plata

-al parecer nos va a tocar hacer pareja Gokudera-reía con levedad mientras el aludido simplemente suspira con fastidio y queja ante aquello, frunciendo el ceño, no encontraba agradable el siempre hacer equipo con el moreno, pero no se iba a quejar

-es bueno que aceptaras venir a pasar el día de hoy Hayato, espero que la pases bien, el molesto de Shamal me habló de lo que discutieron ustedes dos, no se todos los detalles como los sabe él, pero debes pasar página como él dijo-habló con tono autoritario y frívolo la mujer mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le acariciaba con algo de poca empatía y levedad el cabello a su medio humano

-¿mhm…? Entonces si te pasó algo malo Gokudera, debiste de haber sido sincero-le reclamó como cachorro herido el azabache, recibiendo un suspiro de fastidio seguido de un gruñido de molestia

-no me pasó nada y tú tampoco deberías de ser así, creyéndole toda esa mierda a ese médico pervertido, no tengo nada y nunca he tenido nada-se quita la mano de Bianchi de encima para alejarse un poco de ella, colocándose al otro lado de Yamamoto, usando a este de escudo humano, para luego verlo con molestia-y contigo no hay nada que decir, no ha pasado nada

-ey, ey, ustedes dos, presten atención, que no voy a repetir lo siguiente-llamó la atención de los únicos dos chicos de píe el ex arcobaleno señalándolos para luego toser fingidamente-bien, como van a estar participando Kyoko y Haru, les prohíbo usar sus poderes en todo sentido, solo va a ser un mini torneo por diversión

Tsuna tragó saliva para sí mismo al escuchar a Reborn, sabía que había algo oculto tras las instrucciones que había dado el infante, pero su intuición también estaba indecisa, le decía por un lado, que había peligro en la oferta del día tranquilo que su tutor le daba, pero de igual manera le decía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que las cosas estaban bien y resultarían bien

-¡Tsuna-nii, trajimos todo lo que nos pidió Reborn!-llamaba la atención de todos el pequeño que llegaba con una bolsa grande entre sus brazos, caminando a duras penas pero gritando animadamente como típico niño pequeño, que, después de todo, lo era, junto a él estaba Shamal, el cual estaba jalando de un carro y de igual forma llevaba una bolsa a cuestas

-es en verdad, última vez por alguien que no sea una linda chica, pero, estando aquí esa belleza de Simon y Bianchi-sonríe sonrojado el pervertido mientras dirigía su mirada primero a Adelheid y luego a Bianchi

-oye mocoso, ¿puedo matarlo a él sí?-habló con molestia la de cabello negro, inclinándose levemente hacia Reborn, señalando a Shamal, el hitman bebé simplemente suspiró con desgano mientras negó, junto con un "lo necesitamos así que no"

Una vez se explicó el área del "juego" y se repartieran equitativamente las "municiones" todos se alejaron del ligar para primero, comenzar con las estrategias para resultar menos mojados que el resto, y segundo, para no ser disparados con la pistola que había sacado Reborn para amenazarlos, una vez quedaron solos los adultos, menores y Chrome, Bianchi comenzó a reír con algo de disimulo, y el ex arcobaleno simplemente sonrió con malicia

-mamma en verdad eres mala, es como si tu hubieras planeado todo el asunto-sonríe con simpleza la peli rosa mientras se sentaba en el mantel, junto a la castaña mayor mientras tomaba a Reborn entre sus brazos-pero igual así los niños aprenderán lo que es el amor, ¿no Reborn?

-ara, ara, pero que cosas dices Bianchi, solo fueron cosas al azar, fue suerte que les tocara a ellos juntos-sonreía con total amabilidad la mujer mientras comenzaba a servir comida para los que habían quedado ahí, desentendiéndose de todas las cosas que había dicho la joven, más bien es como si hablara en código de mujer con ella

-heh, espero que no lo arruinen los idiotas-rió con algo de malicia el infante mientras se cruzaba de brazos sin importarle el hecho de que fuera abrazado por la italiana-mamma, gracias por ayudarme con los preparativos de todo si

-no hay de que Reborn-chan, si quieres más juegos después, solo me dices-sonreía con un toque de picardía la mujer, pero sin salir de ese tono dulce y maternal que le caracterizaba, todos parecían entender lo que pasaba, menos los tres menores del lugar y Chrome, la cual tenía escrito por toda su cara escrito la palabra "duda"

-esto… hum… a… ¿a qué se refieren?-preguntó con timidez la peli indigo viendo a los mayores, los cuales parecían que estaban divertidos con el asunto que acontecía y como si lo hubieran planeado entre todos

-no es nada que tengas que preocuparte Chrome, son cosas de adultos-sonreía algo coqueto el Trident Shamal inclinándose levemente hacia atrás mientras que desde su chaqueta de doctor sacaba una botella de algún licor y comenzaba a beberlo

Mientras ellos pasaban el rato en el resto del parte a la redonda, los 4 grupos hablaban de diferentes cosas, Haru y Kyoko se tomaban el "juego" a gusto, pensando en lo refrescante que sería el poder mojarse en aquello días de calor, por otra parte, los otros tres grupos entendían por inconsciencia o levemente que aquello podía considerarse entrenamiento, con reglas de no usar sus llamas o armas por si es que en algún futuro podrían estar en situaciones de no poder usarlas, y Julie… el de lentes simplemente pensaba en lo linda que se vería Adelheid mojada y pensando como poder hacer que la estricta chica pudiera quedar empapada

Y así, comenzó el primer ataque entre los grupos, había sido Kyoko la cual le lanzó uno de sus globos de agua a Tsuna, dándole en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, tomándolo así desprevenido, soltando una risa animada y de diversión, recibiendo de esta forma de igual forma un globo de agua en el rostro por parte del castaño, mientras entre ellos dos se lanzaban los proyectiles, Haru y Enma fueron los que se enfrentaron por el otro lado, errando varios de ellos por igual, dándole a sus propios compañeros por error, pero aún de esa forma, se la pasaron los cuatro entre risas

Por otra parte, el segundo grupo era más "serio" respecto a la situación, después de todo en aquello igual se estaban jugando la comida del día, y no querían dejar de comer simplemente por algo tan poco como esta batalla de agua, en el momento en que ambos equipos se encontraron se quedaron un rato unos frente a otros, para luego lanzar "estratégicamente" los globos de agua, llegándose a mojar simplemente por el hecho de haber fallado algún tiro por recibir "equívocamente" proyectiles aliados

Una vez donde estaban Kuroko, Haru, Tsuna y Enma se les acabaron los globos de agua cayeron rendidos en el lugar totalmente empapados, sin ninguna parte del cuerpo seca, pero reían al haberse divertido en aquel rato, ya que, al parecer, no había habido intenciones ocultas tras aquel inofensivo juego

-esto en verdad fue divertido ¿no Tsuna-kun?-reía con levedad el peli rojo mientras se secaba como podía el rostro con su ropa que estaba totalmente empapada, recibiendo simplemente un asentimiento totalmente animado por parte del castaño

-tienes toda la razón Enma-kun, fue en verdad divertido-reía alegre el de ojos café mientras sacudía con su mano derecha su cabello para quitarle el agua a este, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia las dos chicas las cuales reían entre ellas-oigan, chicas, ¿ustedes se la pasaron bien?

Ambas chicas sonrieron y asintieron un par de veces con energía mientras se apoyaban entre ellas sentadas de sus hombros sentadas en el suelo para luego reír con ligereza y levantarse la peli naranja con calma

-creo que perdimos todos Tsuna-kun ¿volvemos de regreso con el resto? De seguro los otros chicos ya terminaron-habló animadamente la peli naranja recibiendo un "si" general de los otros tres y se levantaban, Haru apoyándose en Kyoko para poder levantarse, mientras que por el lado de los dos chicos, Tsune se levantó como pudo al estar totalmente empapado, y trató de ayudar a Enma a levantarse, aunque por la torpeza de ambos, terminaron cayendo nuevamente, el castaño sobre el peli rojo

-Kyoko-chan, ¿será Enma de quien haya caído enamorado Tsuna-san?-pregunta con la cara levemente roja al ver como ninguno de los chicos se volvía a levantar, es más, simplemente reían con algo de nerviosismo, actuando con mucha más torpeza todavía, terminando por volver a sentarse uno al lado del otro

-sí, sí, así parece Haru-chan, entonces supuse bien ayer-murmuró la de ojos dorados, con una sonrisa levemente pícara para luego reír con ligereza y parecer hablar mentalmente con la castaña, ya que ambas terminaron asintiendo a la vez y comenzaron a caminar alejándose de los chicos-bueno, nosotras nos adelantamos chicos, espero puedan volver con todos

Y así ambos jóvenes quedaron completamente solos en aquella sección del parque, sin saber el porque del comportamiento de las chicas, simplemente terminaron por suspirar a la par y reír levemente al unísono

-al parecer si somos unos completos buenos para nada Tsuna-kun, nos dejaron totalmente solos-habló con una sonrisa algo más amplia que antes el peli rojo mientras recibía un asentimiento por parte del castaño junto con un "sí, totalmente inútiles", terminaron riendo un poco para así volver a intentar levantarse con ayuda del otro

Por otro lado estaban los demás, los cuales se encontraban casi sin aliento donde estaban, Adelheid se encontraba recargada de pie contra un árbol del lugar, a su lado se encontraba Julie, sentado en el suelo apoyado en el mismo árbol que la azabache, agotados completamente, por otro lado se encontraban Gokudera y Yamamoto, uno recargado de la espalda del otro sentados en el suelo, respirando agitadamente, tratando de regular sus respiraciones

-han mejorado Vongolas, en verdad me sorprendieron… y tu Julie… te voy a liquidar si vuelves a hacer lo mismo que hoy, tirarme agua solo por querer complacerte, maldito pervertido-bufó con molestia la azabache, mientras le jalaba la oreja al de lentes, el cual se quejaba del ser tratado de esa forma

-va… vamos A… Adel, ouch, ouch, ouch, eso duele, no lo volveré a hacer-se quejaba el de barba de chivo, suplicando por clemencia, siendo soltado por la única chica del lugar, la cual se terminó cruzando de brazos, molesta, ignorando completamente al otro

-bueno Vongolas, yo vuelvo con el resto, estoy casi muerta, y no tengo ganas de seguir más cerca de este pervertido de closet-comenzó a caminar a paso firme Adelheid dejando totalmente tirado a su compañero guardián, el cual se levantó casi cayéndose al seguir a la chica

-e… ¡espera Adel! No me abandones linda Adel-llamó como perro faldero el de lentes siguiendo casi trastabillando a su compañera, pero antes de irse, se giró a ver a los chicos Vongola-si no se apuran ustedes dos también, nos terminaremos comiendo toda la comida, ya que estamos más secos que ustedes

-púdrete-le gruñó al cuatro ojos el peli plata tirando levemente su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en el final de la espalda del moreno, el cual simplemente se limitó a reír con levedad divertido-tche, y tú también, ¿Por qué mierda atacaste a traición? Alfa tenías que ser, típico

-vamos Gokudera, no fue para tanto, solo es agua-dijo totalmente despreocupado el azabache, suspirando con levedad y diversión recibiendo un bufido de fastidio por parte del contrario-awww vamos, no te enojes

-si me enojo, maldito tarado-gruñó molesto, pegándole con la cabeza en la nuca, recibiendo dolor ambos por igual por el golpe-tienes 16 años, ya no eres un niño

-pero si ambos seguimos siendo niños Gokudera, has pasado mucho aquí deberías relajarte más en verdad, no va a pasar nada malo, y deja también de tratarme tan cortante, ya está claro que soy un alfa, pero primero esta ser tu amigo-se quejó Yamamoto con un puchero, aunque no podía ser visto por el contrario, aunque de igual forma terminó riendo con levedad, no quería que el ambiente se tornara más tenso de lo que ya estaba luego de la guerra con bombas de agua que habían tenido con Adelheid y Julie

-tche, eres en verdad insoportable y un completo idiota, me sacas de quicio con tu carácter y tu aroma es molesto, me pica siempre la nariz cada que estas cerca-comenzó a enumerar las cosas que le fastidiaban del otro, mientras que estiró su brazo derecho por sobre su cabeza para tirarle un par de cabellos con algo de fuerza al contrario-además, lo que más putas odio es que en las mayorías de veces termines teniendo la razón, siendo como eres

-eso…-Yammoto no supo cómo interpretar las palabras del otro, simplemente se volvió a quedar en silencio mientras su cabello era jalado por la mano del otro, sentía como su corazón retumbaba con fuerza, como si se fuera a salir de su pecho, pero dejó aquel sentimiento de lado cuando el otro se levantó, casi haciéndole caer de espalda debido a que cada uno estaba de apoyo del otro

-volvamos ya maldito idiota, de seguro seremos los últimos en llegar-gruñe con fastidio aquello el peli plata mientras iba dejando al moreno atrás, no quería que le viera el rostro, debido a que sentía que si le veía el notorio nerviosismo y sonrojo de su rostro, el contrario se iba a burlar de él, o de eso se quería convencer

-ah… entonces no me dejes atrás Gokudera-se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar al otro, y una vez que logró seguirle el paso a su lado, este no permitía verle a la cara, agachando su cabeza de cierta manera para que su cabello tapara la visión del más alto a su rostro, por completo

Cuando todos volvieron donde habían puesto el lugar para el picnic los mayores y Reborn simplemente se miraron entre ellos y rieron con complicidad combinada con alegría y alivio de que al final no se necesitaran atenciones médicas, Chrome se encontraba aliviada de igual forma de que todos los presentes se encontraran bien y sin ninguna herida en sus cuerpos, por otro lado estaban los más pequeños del lugar, aquellos tres se encontraban tomando la sienta bajo uno de los árboles del lugar, cubiertos por una manta delgada que de seguro Nana había traído por las dudas

Y con ello, todos tuvieron el resto del día agradable, entre charlas y discusiones sin mayor sentido en ningún ámbito, incluso Reborn les había dicho que la regla de quien llegara más mojado por el "juego" era una completa mentira y todos podían querer a gusto, sin preocuparse por nada

* * *

 ** _espero les haya encantado este capítulo extra largo, que me tomó su días en terminar por lo largo que es, aqui ya vemos ciertas intenciones entre algunas personas *cofcoflosadultoscofcof* y algunas relaciones que pueden o no ir formándose, todo en mi cabeza es un misterio para este fic 7u7 see yaa~~_**

 ** _*_** ** _Mira este pequeño_**

 ** _**es muy peligroso estar en un lugar así de malo, solo_**

 ** _***tendremos que enseñarle el que la calle no es un lugar para niños indefensos_**

 ** _****a… aléjense de mí, o s… se arrepentirán/¡suéltenme, n… no me hagan nada, ayuda!_**


	10. capítulo 9

**_capítulo más cortito que el anterior, pero de igual forma con contenido, y de igual forma con un avance satisfactorio para mi, espero les agrade_**

 _ **Disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**_

* * *

Era un día totalmente relajado en Namimori, la gente común hacía sus vidas como siempre, sin preocuparse de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, mientras que, los guardianes de Tsuna y este mismo se encontraban en un día relajado, ya que el día anterior el ex arcobaleno había dicho que no tenía nada programado para ese día

Gokudera estaba caminando por el distrito comercial de la ciudad ya que aprovecharía que aquel mes le sobró dinero para comprar algunas cosas de más, le dolía levemente la cabeza, no se encontraba de muy bien humor ya que se despertó aquel día luego de caerse de la cama al dar más vueltas de lo que esta cubría, además no quería encontrarse con nadie en aquel día, ya que no estaba como para aguantar a nadie, pero como el destino parecía odiarle enormemente, se topó con Yamamoto en una esquina cuando estaba esperando a que la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde

-¿Por qué mierda debo siempre toparme contigo en todas partes?-se pregunta con molestia y en voz alta el peli plata viendo de reojo al más alto el cual simplemente ríe con despreocupación ante lo dicho por este mientras se encoge de brazos sin saber que decirle ante eso

-son cosas de la vida, supongo ¿no?-cuestiona para luego soltar una risa corta ante lo que el mismo había dicho, pero tuvo que negar rápidamente con ambas manos cuando sintió la amenaza de ser golpeado por el contrario-ma, ma, sabes que vivo por aquí, después de todo vivo en una tienda de sushi

-tche, se me había pasado-chistó con fastidio comenzando a caminar con algo de fastidio por la calle una vez que la luz pasó a verde, siendo seguido sin preocupación alguna por el azabache-joder, deja de seguirme

-vamos, ya hemos pasado mucho juntos, deberías de dejar de tratarme así a la defensiva o al menos así de esquivo-pedía el moreno con una sonrisa leve aunque con un tono divertido y relajado como siempre-además, lo de ayer, quería tenerlo en claro, ¿fue una declaración de muere o un conjunto de cumplidos raros?

-grrrmmm… tómatelo como quieras, idiota, eres solo un tarado-gruño con fastidio e ironía mientras apartaba la mirada con un tic en su ceja izquierda en señal de molestia, recibiendo solo una corta risa leve por parte del otro, terminando por suspirar con algo de molestia volviendo a ver a Yamamoto-me irritas, ¿sabías? Te la pasas riendo como si nada

-es lo único que queda hacer, después de todo, no se puede siempre pasar enojado con las cosas-rió con algo de diversión luego de eso, sabiendo que el contrario de lo tomaría a mal, debido a que este por lo general está la mayoría del tiempo con mal humor aparente-pero claro, no es por molestarte ni nada

-… tche da igual todo eso, si piensas ir conmigo trata de no molestar mucho-chista con molestia y con el ceño fruncido en fastidio al dirigirle su mirada al contrario, el cual simplemente le dirigía una sonrisa en agradecimiento, obligándole a volver a apartar la mirada, esta vez más que nada por vergüenza que por otra cosa

-entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres ir a comprar?-preguntó con curiosidad el de ojos cafés mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia delante para poder ver mejor al otro, aunque este no se la dejara tan fácil dicha acción

-no tengo ni idea, solo quería ir a comprar algo, ya que tenía algo más de dinero este mes-dijo con sinceridad mientras se detiene a ver de medio reojo al de mayor altura, el cual se rasca levemente la nuca pensando en algún lugar para ir

-¿Qué tal entonces si vamos a una heladería de por aquí cerca? Hace calor, así que creo que sería lo mejor, ¿no?-sonríe totalmente despreocupado ante lo que había dicho, recibiendo solo en respuesta una mirada de fastidio y queja por parte del más bajo, iba a decir algo para rectificarse ante ello pero no alcanzó a decir más

-bien, al menos tu cabeza sirve para algo… pero no te pases rollo ni nada, solo vamos a comer helado por el calor, por nada más-dijo medio cortante mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras asintió un par de veces sin dejar de caminar, siendo seguido por el otro, el cual sintió como si aquello hubiera sido una gran victoria

Ambos chicos continuaron en completo silencio, el peli plata no quería dirigirle la palabra al moreno ya que este de seguro llegaría a ponerlo nervioso con cosas tan simples y estúpidas, que, le hacía molestar por sentirse así de estúpido cerca del alto, mientras que, el azabache no quería acotar nada más a la conversación ya que sentía que si decía algo más, la buena voluntad del momento que ofrecía el contrario, se iría al caño y lo terminaría mandando al demonio, cuando ambos llegaron a una de las heladerías del lugar se sentaron en una de las sillas del pequeño local y una de las trabajadoras se les acercó

-bienvenidos a los dos a nuestra tienda ¿Qué es lo que les gustaría comer?-pregunta con una sonrisa amplia y amistosa la chica vestida con el uniforme de la tienda y les pasa una carta bien decorada con todos los tipos de helados que vendían

-solo una copa simple de chocolate y menta-dice sin importancia alguna, y sin siquiera ver la carta, ya que no iba a comer algo caro del lugar y por ello no quería ver la variedad de postres o helados del lugar

-yo también solo eso pero con chocolate amargo y limón-sonrió con calma y algo divertido mientras buscaba alguno de los sabores presentes en la carta, la chica que les atendió asintió a ambos pedidos y fue de regreso para poder preparar ambas copas

Gokudera se quedó un rato mirando a Yamamoto con un gesto de media curiosidad y media extrañeza al escuchar lo que había pedido en sabor que había pedido, pero luego simplemente dejó de lado eso, no le iba a preguntar nada, seguro le iba a sacar una babosada como la de "es en verdad delicioso, deberías probarlo" así que simplemente bufó con levedad y apartó la mirada para ver por la ventana hacia fuera

-pedí esos sabores porque son ricos en verdad, tienen su toque-rió con algo de diversión hacia el gesto de Gokudera, el cual volvió a mirarle con algo de incredulidad creyendo que le había leído los pensamientos, simplemente le frunció el ceño en molestia y queja

-yo no pensaba nada de eso-se quejó de aquello con un rostro lleno de fastidio y vergüenza simplemente recibiendo un par de carcajadas de diversión por parte del más alto

-ma, ma, solo que tu cara me dio algo de gracia cuando pedí el helado, así que creía que querías preguntar sobre eso-rió más ligero ahora el moreno mientras levantaba ambas manos con gracia y en señal de paz como era costumbre

-aquí tienen chicos sus pedidos-llega sonriendo la camarera sirviéndoles las copas sin entender la situación medio cómica y medio tensa del ambiente, una vez les dejó las copas dio una leve reverencia para ir a atender a otros clientes que acababan de llegar

-pfff como sea, no estoy de ánimos para discutir por esas jodidas pequeñeces-dijo con molestia mientras volvía a apartar la mirada del contrario sin interés en nada de eso, simplemente se dedica a comer su helado sin prestarle mayor atención

-boohh ya entendí, ya entendí, no estas de humor como siempre-respondió con una sonrisa leve en el rostro apoyando el codo de su brazo izquierdo en la mesa y la mejilla correspondiente en dicha mano, comenzando de igual forma a ingerir el helado que él pidió

-no es que no este de humor, bueno si, no estoy de humor pero no tiene nada que ver-se excusó enredándose el mismo en lo que decía mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro con un gesto de irritación, cosa que le dio algo de gracia al moreno, pero simplemente sonrió con levedad tratando de no reír por aquello

-entiendo, entiendo, no es necesario que te pongas así-no puede evitar reír con levedad el moreno recibiendo en respuesta un bufido de molestia seguido de un leve gruñido-vamos no es para que te pongas así hahaha

-lo que sea-gruñó en respuesta con el ceño fruncido en fastidio y con un suspiro de cansancio sumado a aburrimiento mientras continúa comiendo

-oi Gokudera ¿tú me odias o simplemente pasas olímpicamente de eso?-pregunta con total curiosidad el moreno sin saber que más decir aunque la reacción del peli plata fue la de toser casi atragantándose con saliva o quizás haya sido con helado, no se sabe

-¿a que mierda viene eso repentinamente?-casi grita con nerviosismo golpeando con ambas manos la mesa sin saber a dónde dirigir la mirada por la vergüenza que tenía al escuchar eso, aunque la mirada serena del contrario le llevó a gruñir con levedad y bajar la mirada con levedad-no… no es que te odie… pero tampoco es que sea la gran cosa a… aunque… ¡agh! Eres un alfa y eso me molesta por un lado pero… pero…

La mente del peli plata se fue de paseo mientras buscaba como explicarse a lo que decía, el más alto simplemente se le quedó viendo totalmente extrañado de que el peli plata estuviera así, después de todo era muy raro ver dudar al de baja estatura después de todo este se pensaba bien las cosas antes de actuar, al menos así si no es en peleas verbales o si es incitado a una pelea callejera

-está bien, está bien, no es necesario que me respondas ahora de todas formas solo quería saber si tenía respuesta o algo-calmaba o al menos trataba de calmar al de ojos verdes el cual se había ya comenzado a rascar la cabeza con el nerviosismo que tenía

El peli plata iba a reclamar en contra de eso ahora pero fue interrumpido por alguien que colocó su mano sobre el hombro del más bajo, el cual enseguida frunció el ceño y pegó un fuerte manotazo a quien le había tocado haciéndolo voltear con irritación

-vaya, vaya pero mira quien está aquí, pequeña rata-una voz conocida para el peli plata fue presente en el lugar, era el tipo que hace dos días le había enterrado la daga en la mano sin cuidado alguno cuando iba al colegio, simplemente este respondió con un gruñido de molestia

-¿no te bastó con que hace un par de días te enterrara una navaja en la mano?-le preguntó con fastidio y comenzando a sobrepasarse en enojo al verse aquel día con aquel tipo-ahora si te mataré si no te vas A-HO-RA

-oi Gokudera no es necesario que te pongas a pelear aquí adentro, es un lugar muy cerrado como para que comiences así de molesto-trató nuevamente de relajar el moreno al de ojos verdes el cual simplemente le gruñó en molestia así que simplemente alzó sus dos manos a la par para que no se la tomara contra él-bien, bien, entiendo solo no pelees aquí dentro que es muy cerrado si quieres puedes salir y pelear afuera

-¡si lo entiendo cállate de una puta vez!-gritó ya totalmente molesto contra su compañero mientras que el tipo de gran tamaño intentó golpearlo e iniciar la pelea ahí mismo pero fue fácilmente esquivado por el peli plata para recibir un rodillazo en el brazo

-no me voy a meter pero tampoco te hagas daño, eres muy de meterte en peleas donde sales igual de lastimado-pedía el moreno mientras se encontraba inclinado sobre la mesa agarrando al de ojos verdes de la playera que llevaba para que no se fuera totalmente de espalda contra el suelo

-eres muy molesto-gruñó con fastidio sin especificar si se dirigía al intruso del momento o si se dirigía hacia el propio azabache el cual simplemente rió con levedad y algo forzado al escuchar al contrario debido a que no estaba de muy buenas ganas de ver al otro pelear

-bueeeeno yo ya te lo dije, ahí verás tu ahora que hacer-bufó ya agotado de tener que discutir con el contrario ya sabía de todas formas que no ayudaría en nada lo que dijera

-perfecto-chistó con molestia e ironía mientras se enderezaba y se quitaba de encima la mano de Yamamoto para pararse del asiento con agilidad esquivando un nuevo puñetazo por parte del sujeto corpulento yendo hacia la entrada del lugar para poner un gesto burlón y de superioridad-ven por mi si las neuronas aun no te fallan y has olvidado como caminar

-no te saldrás tan fácilmente de esta pequeña mierda, esta vez sí me las pagarás todas juntas-amenazó como siempre aquel tipo al peli plata como de costumbre desde que comenzaron mal, ignorando por completo al moreno que estaba ahí el cual simplemente dirigió una mirada de queja y aburrimiento hacia fuera donde siguió el conflicto

-en verdad quería escuchar lo que iba a decir-hizo un leve puchero debido a aquello mirando de mala gana al tipo con el que peleaba Gokudera, quería que se muriera por haberse metido en su conversación de esa forma pero terminó por suspirar desechando aquella idea, no era un asesino después de todo o al menos aun no, aunque tuviera aquellos impulsos de vez en cuando de querer serlo

-disculpa, lo siento mucho por tener que ser el objetivo de ese sujeto, siempre viene aquí a causar problemas a los clientes con sus dos compañeros, esta vez se metió con ustedes, en verdad lo siento-se disculpaba la chica que les había atendido hace rato cuando llegaron recibiendo una mirada de extrañeza y curiosidad por parte del moreno el cual volvió a mirar levemente hacia fuera-esto… no pareces muy preocupado por tu compañero ¿no es un poco insensible eso?

-¿mmmhhh? A no… no me mal interpretes mi actitud con este asunto y todo eso, yo si me preocupo y mucho por Gokudera pero conozco como es él y no va a dejar que algo tan poco como el enfrentarse a ese sujeto lo deje mal parado, por el contrario al conocerlo sé que de quien hay que preocuparse su estado será el del tipo que lo terminó de sacar de quicio-explicó con total calma y mostrándole una leve sonrisa a la joven para luego simplemente reír totalmente despreocupado y casi a carcajadas

-pareces tenerle mucha confianza al chico aquel ¿son pareja acaso?-preguntó levemente sonrojada la joven camarera cubriendo su rostro con la bandeja metálica, ocultando su sonrisa levemente pervertida que se le estaba asomando

-eres una beta ¿me equivoco?-preguntó con calma y con una sonrisa leve el moreno volteando nuevamente para ver a la camarera la cual negó levemente y respondió con un "tiene razón soy beta" a lo que este simplemente rió levemente con un poco de ironía-es un poco obvio si eso, no llegaste diciendo cosas como "es raro ver a un alfa junto a un beta" o cosas como esas como otros

-¿es muy común que les vayan diciendo eso? Y pues yo no creo que sea malo si alguno de ustedes fuera un alfa y otro un beta, es mas todo amor es amor incluso si fuera entre dos alfas-comenzó a desvariar la muchacha cubriendo su rostro con la charola mientras murmuraba aquello ante una mirada de gracia por parte del azabache el cual no pudo evitar reírse ante aquello

-eso sí que es interesante y gracioso en verdad, eres divertida para hablar-animó a la contraria con una amplia sonrisa de diversión pero aquello simplemente avergonzó más a la joven la cual se puso totalmente roja y comenzó a disculparse por haber dicho esas cosas frente a él-no tienes por qué disculparte

-listo me largo del lugar, quédate aquí si quieres tarado-comentó con fastidio el peli plata volviendo al lugar cruzado de brazos con molestia viendo a ambos, cosa que crispó levemente los nervios de la camarera la cual tembló levemente ante la presencia intimidante-¿Cuánto es lo que debo?

-hum… bueno… esta va por la casa por agradecimiento al hacerle frente a ese tipo, no hay problema en eso, ya que mi mamá es la dueña del lugar-baja levemente la charola para mostrar parte de su rostro sonriéndole con la mirada al de ojos verdes

El peli plata simplemente bufó ante eso y se volvió a dar vuelta para irse del lugar, el azabache casi se cae de espalda en su propio asiento al ver como el otro se iba, se levantó enseguida y se despidió de la camarera la cual se despidió con una sonrisa y haciendo de igual forma el gesto de despedida con una de las manos, una vez logró alcanzar al peli plata dio levemente vuelta su cuerpo para ver como el tipo que se había enfrentado a Gokudera estaba tirado contra unos tarros de basura casi totalmente quemado

-¿Qué pasó ahora Gokudera? Está bien que ese tipo te haya molestado sin tu estar de humor pero no tienes que desquitarte conmigo-sonreía con levedad y con algo de queja con el contrario el cual ni siquiera quería dirigirle la mirada, mucho menos quería dirigirle la palabra en ese momento-un momento… ¿acaso te pusiste celoso porque hablara con esa chica?

-¡no estoy celoso mucho menos de alguien como tú gran cabeza dura!-gritó totalmente avergonzado y rojo por aquello viendo totalmente molesto al moreno mientras agarraba con fuerza la camiseta de este, mientras que el más alto simplemente sonreía con nerviosismo mientras alzaba ambas manos con levedad

-ma, ma Gokudera tranquilo, entiendo totalmente no estas celoso, no lo estás-sonrió con aún nerviosismo pero más relajado y calmado por la situación al contemplar la reacción del más bajo, entonces este simplemente le soltó con algo de brusquedad y continuó su camino-por cierto Gokudera tu brazo terminó lastimado ¿me equivoco? Por eso en realidad decidiste largarte inmediatamente

-tche no es de tu importancia lo que me haya pasado en el brazo o no-gruñó con fastidio volviendo a apartar la mirada del contrario el cual sonrió para sus adentros en señal de victoria pensando en el hecho de que el contrario estuviera celoso de que hubiera hablado con una desconocida, pero ante eso simplemente se pasó hacia el otro lado del peli plata para agarrarlo del brazo haciendo que este chillara levemente por el dolor-que me sueltes tú… gran tarado

-déjame ver tu herida ahora-demandó el moreno pero sin llegar a usar su voz de mando contra el peli plata, pero aun así este dejó que el más alto le revisara sin oponer resistencia alguna solo apartando la mirada llena de molestia y fastidio

El moreno levantó la manga del brazo izquierdo de la playera del de ojos verdes para dejar ver un corte levemente profundo ahí, aunque no parecía haber peligro de desangrarse por el más bajo, simplemente el más alto dándole una mirada llena de desaprobación y molestia

-te dije que no te dejaras lastimar y aun así terminaste herido, ven vamos a mi casa, ahí te vendaré aunque sea el brazo-comenzó a jalar de la muñeca al peli plata el cual se negó a ir al principio pero al final terminó cediendo ante la insistencia del moreno

Una vez que ambos llegaron a la casa del más alto este saludó levemente cortante a su padre debido al apuro que parecía tener y el segundo simplemente pasó en total silencio ignorando cualquier cosa a su alrededor, simplemente manteniendo su ceño fruncido en molestia debido a que era tironeado por el otro por el brazo que tenía herido, una vez subieron al segundo piso el azabache le dijo al peli plata que se quedara en su cuarto mientras él iba por las cosas para poder tratarlo, no tardó mucho rato este en volver para sentarse frente a su compañero

-debiste de haber tenido mucho más cuidado en verdad Gokudera-se quejaba Yamamoto mientras limpiaba y desinfectaba la herida del contrario el cual hacía gestos de molestia ante lo descuidado que era el de más altura

-tú no eres mi jefe y no es nada un corte como este, es solo un rasguño en comparación a heridas que he tenido antes y tampoco debería preocuparte mucho ya que tampoco sería mucho para ti-gruñó con molestia mientras miraba con odio al mayor para evitar simplemente apartar su brazo y pegarle por cómo le trataba este la herido-¡tarado estás haciendo mal la mierda esta fíjate en lo que haces!

-¡ah! Lo siento por eso-se disculpó con torpeza y sorpresa debido al grito recibido por parte del otro dejando de esta forma de desinfectar la herida de este para poder ahora ponerle la venda al brazo-y entiendo eso una herida así en verdad no es nada, pero igual no te salvas igual de que te entre alguna infección o algo por el estilo

El peli plata simplemente chistó con molestia ante lo que el otro le había dicho, manteniéndose el resto del tiempo en total silencio ya que se había sentido reprendido por el otro, y había sido de esa forma, el mayor le había reprendido sus acciones aunque antes de aquel momento la única sola vez que le había hecho ver aquella verdad había sido cuando habían estado en el futuro y en aquel momento como ahora se sentía como un completo idiota

* * *

 _ **espero que les haya gustado en verdad quería poner algo más en el capítulo pero cuando iba escribiéndolo creía que sería algo insignificante así que esa idea la dejaré para más adelante**_


	11. capítulo 10

**_nuevo capítulo del fic, esto es lo que quería poner anexo en el capítulo anterior pero no alcance a hacerlo, espero sea del agrado de todos_**

 ** _Disclaimer: KHR no es de mi propiedad_**

* * *

Chrome se encontraba de compras junto a Kyoko y Haru en una tienda de ropa, las dos últimas probándose varias prendas mientras que la primera simplemente sonreía amistosamente mientras que en su usual tono leve les decía como les quedaba la ropa

-bien Chrome-chan ¿Cuál te parece más lindo para que te pruebes tu ahora?-sonríe alegre Kyoko ya con su ropa puesta mientras se acercaba a la peli indigo con una amplia sonrisa de alegría

-ah no es necesario chicas a ustedes les queda bien pero, no sé cómo se vería en mí-tímidamente se negó la del parche mientras negaba con ambas manos a la vez que mostraba una leve sonrisa que reflejaba su timidez, pero es agarrada de ambas muñecas por ambas chicas

-claro que no Chrome-chan, Haru quiere verte con un lindo vestido o con más ropa además del uniforme-se quejó con un mohín la castaña mientras jalaba levemente a la de ojos violetas mientras que esta se ponía algo más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba

-bien… bien… lo… lo haré, pero no me tiren me van a tirar-se quejó Nagi mientras se levantó por inercia al ser tironeada por ambas y para no caerse avanza un poco antes de que la soltara para soltar una sonrisa que mezclaba nerviosismo y diversión-no puedo contra ustedes chicas

-porque no es bueno solo usar el uniforme escolar además estoy totalmente segura que te encantarán-sonreía totalmente alegre la peli naranja mientras señala el probador y luego varias prendas de la tienda haciendo sonroja levemente a Chrome a la vez que asiente con levedad

-entonces está decidido vamos al probador Chrome-chan, rápido-sonríe encantada Haru volviendo a sujetar con insistencia una de las muñecas de la peli indigo para guiarla hasta uno de los probadores para que se quedara dentro de este-ahora vamos a buscar ropa para que se pruebe

El primer conjunto se lo entregó Kyoko la cual resultó ser un short de bluejeans que le llegaba a mitad del muslo en conjunto con una playera de tirantes blanca que le llegaba hasta el borde con el short, la joven ilusionista tenía un notable sonrojo en su rostro mientras mantenía el rostro levemente agachado por la vergüenza preguntando un casi inaudible "¿Cómo me queda?"

-definitivamente te queda mucho mejor que el uniforme escolar-sonreía amablemente la oji dorado mientras junta sus palmas frente a su rosto a la par que inclinaba su rostro hacia un costado con levedad

-¡hahi! En verdad que cambias Chrome-chan, te sienta bien-sonríe ampliamente Haru elogiando el cómo se veía la joven ilusionista la cual se sonroja casi totalmente por las palabras de ambas

-… gracias…-murmura avergonzada pero contenta mientras cerraba con algo de fuerza sus ojos, y en aquel momento siente un peso extra sobre sus hombros para abrirlos con levedad

-para esto están las amigas Chrome-chan, no lo dudes-sonríe ampliamente la peli naranja mientras palmea un par de veces los hombros de la del parche dándole igual una sonrisa en respuesta-bien vamos con el siguiente cambio entonces

El conjunto que le fue entregado por Haru fue un vestido hasta mitad de pierna con mangas cortas de color verde con un estampado de flores de color indigo junto a una traba para el cabello con forma de flor de color verde que resaltaba en su cabello, apartando el lado izquierdo dejando más visible su ojo bueno

-Haru piensa que ese vestido te queda genial Chrome-chan-sonríe ampliamente la castaña pensando que había dado en el clavo con la prenda que había escogido, recibiendo en respuesta una risita leve que combinaba algo de nerviosismo con alegría de parte de la peli indigo

-entonces ¿cuál de las dos quieres que te compremos Chrome-chan?-pregunta alegre y con algo de curiosidad Kyoko mientras se acercaba a su amiga la cual puso un gesto pensativo y de vergüenza a la vez, debido a la idea de que alguien gastara dinero en ella con aquel gesto

-pues no sé, es un poco vergonzoso que se preocupen así de mi-casi murmura aquello con su rostro sonrojado pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, gesto que hizo que la castaña y la peli naranja sonrieran igualmente además de reír animadas

-no tienes que avergonzarte por esto Chrome-chan después de todo es para no verte siempre solo con el uniforme escolar-habló totalmente animada la castaña mientras comparaba el conjunto de Kyoko con el vestido-¿Qué tal si compramos ambos?

-esa es una buena idea, vamos a comprar ambas-exclamó con una amplia sonrisa ante aquella idea la peli naranja mientras ordenaba bien el short y la playera para ir directo a la caja pero antes de siquiera ir dirigió su mirada hacia Chrome-no te preocupes de nada de esto Chrome-chan, no es necesario que nos pagues después si piensas hacerlo esto considéralo un regalo con parte de Haru-chan y mía ¿ya?

-hum… gracias chicas-murmura con una sonrisa leve en su rostro para volver de nuevo al probador para cambiarse nuevamente a su ropa de siempre para luego devolverle el vestido y la traba para el cabello a Haru

Una vez las tres terminaron las compras salieron del lugar hablando entre ellas con una sonrisa de calma y la peli indigo con algo de vergüenza leve pero alegría de igual manera, aunque aquello fue pasajero, ya que, en algún momento del recorrido cuando la peli indigo se dio cuenta se encontraba sola en el lugar sin encontrar por ningún lugar a Kyoko y Haru

-me separé de Haru y Kyoko ¿Dónde las perdí de vista?-se cuestiona en voz baja Chrome mientras miraba a todos lados y simplemente veía gente ir y venir sin encontrar cerca a ambas chicas poniéndose levemente nerviosa, apretando ligeramente las bolsas con ropa sintiéndose extrañamente observada

La peli indigo continuó su camino por la calle comercial de la ciudad mientras buscaba con la mirada aún a la castaña y a la peli naranja pero sin resultado todavía, es más, por su mente pasaba el hecho de que quizás estaba alejándose más de donde estaban ellas y que quizás no debía seguir moviéndose de donde estaba pero de todas formas continuaba con su andar

-¿ellos son Gokudera y Yamamoto? Podría ir donde ellos y esperar ahí a las chicas-se preguntaba para si la ilusionista mientras cubría levemente su boca pensando en aquello mientras veía desde algo lejos como el moreno jalaba de un brazo al peli plata pero luego niega un par de veces-de seguro están ocupados mejor no los molesto

-Nagi ¿eres tú?-una voz llamó a la joven del parche la cual inconscientemente se voltea al escuchar su nombre encontrándose con una mujer de cabello oscuro y ondulado, de piel clara y ojos de color violáceos que vestía un vestido elegante de color azul oscuro, unos tacones de color negro y unos lentes de sol-¡oh! En verdad eres tu Nagi

-nghm… ma… madre-murmura con algo de desconfianza la chica al escuchar el tono alegre de la mujer dando un par de pasos hacia atrás sospechando de ella debido al hecho de verla tan alegre y aparentemente preocupada por ella, siendo que anteriormente cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte no le importaba su vida-no deberías estar aquí… después de todo no te importaba si vivía o moría… ¿no?

-eso es el pasado Nagi, estoy contenta de encontrarte sana y salva-sonreía con cinismo la mujer acercándose a la peli indigo la cual seguía retrocediendo un par de pasos hasta llegar al borde de la acera donde se detiene abruptamente

-no voy a ir contigo, tú ya no eres mi madre, ya no más-se atreve a la mujer mientras fruncía levemente su ceño en molestia apretando con firmeza entre sus manos las bolsas con ropa-fi… finalmente consigo ser feliz con amigos de verdad y Mukuro-sama, no quiero volver a vivir contigo

-omega mal agradecida te di la vida, te tuve nueve meses dentro de mi vientre y ¿así me pagas? Debes tener más respeto y consideración conmigo, obedecer lo que te ordene-comenta aquello sacada de quicio ya la mujer avanzando más rápido para tomar con fuerza la muñeca del brazo derecho de Chrome haciendo que descuidadamente caigan las bolsas al suelo-además que llevo meses buscándote a sabiendas que estabas con vida para que sirvas de algo en la vida y solo quieres largarte

-ngh… mmnn… no… no sé porque me estés buscando… tampoco desprecio que me hayas dado la vida, pero… ya no soy tu hija, yo… no te debo la vida porque querías dejarme morir… yo les… les debo la vida a Mukuro-sama que… me salvó de ti… y a Hibari del futuro, a nadie más-decía aquello entre valiente y nerviosa mientras la mujer trataba de llevarla a rastras con ella aunque se resistiera, a lo único mejor que atinó la mujer mayor fue a darle una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda con su mano libre para callarla

-no me hables de esa forma Nagi y no me interesa lo que tengas que decir u objetar, te llevaré conmigo-elevó la voz la mujer casi gritándole a la menor la cual llevó su mano izquierda a su mejilla donde fue golpeada, inclinando la cabeza para mirar al suelo y sollozar levemente pidiendo para sí misma que alguien le ayudara, esperando a que alguien detuviera a la mujer-así está mejor, ahora ven con tu madre

-kufufufufu oya oya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Chrome te has alejado mucho de quienes con quien estarías hoy-llamó la atención de ambas féminas Mukuro el cual se encontraba frente de la mujer aunque ignorando a esta por completo

-Mukuro-sama, me alegra tanto verlo-levantó la mirada al escuchar al peli azul el cual frunce el ceño en molestia por un momento al ver que el rostro de la joven estaba levemente hinchada por el golpe que le había dado la mujer además de que estaba llorando notoriamente en silencio

-Chrome ¿Por qué no usas ilusiones para deshacerte de ella?-pregunta nuevamente el pelo piña mientras ve como la peli indigo aparta la mirada con tristeza y miedo hacia un lado-ya veo, aun le tienes cariño a pesar de cómo te está tratando ahora y después de todo eres amable como para hacerle eso a tu progenitora

-no hables como si no estuviera aquí o como si no pudiera escucharte, apártate de mi camino o llamaré a la policía para que te lleven por querer arrebatarme a mi hija-habló con superioridad la mujer soltando la muñeca de la oji violeta para poder encarar al heterocromo el cual volvió a sonreír impasible y con algo de malicia en su expresión

-oya oya que mujer más despreciable y poco agraciada ¿Cómo es que mi linda Chrome vino de algo como tú?-incitó a la mujer mientras le miraba aun con una sonrisa en el rostro pero su tono de voz simplemente reflejaba asco hacia la mayor

-no sigas diciendo ese nombre, ella se llama Nagi no Chrome, además no vengas a faltarme el respeto a mi ¿acaso no sabes quién soy?-habló molesta la mujer dispuesta a golpear al peli azul como había golpeado anteriormente a la peli indigo pero fue fácilmente detenida

-¿tu hija? Kufufufufufufu que risa escuchar eso en verdad kuhahahahaha alguien tan despreciable como tú no merece siquiera llevar la misma sangre que ella-declaró con odio el peli azul mientras apretaba con algo de fuerza la mano de la mujer sin dejarle escapar y simplemente adorando como forcejeaba e intentaba aquello

-tú… suéltame ahora mismo, no eres quien para ordenarme que hacer o no hacer-fastidiada la mujer golpeaba como podía el brazo de Mukuro para liberarse, pero este ni se inmutaba ante los manotazos de la mayor

-¿Qué no soy quién? Kufufufufufu creo que hay una equivocación aquí, TÚ no eres quien ya para mandar sobre MÍ Nagi, ya que yo soy su alfa y ya no necesita nunca más de ti porque no le puedes ofrecer nada mejor que yo-fanfarronea ante la situación, provocando aún más la ira de la mujer debido a aquello y el sonrojo instantáneo de la peli indigo además de que dejaba de sollozar mirando algo impactada hacia el peli piña

-tú ¿su alfa? Y ¿dónde está la marca que lo prueba? No lleva ninguna así que no lo eres-bufó con fastidio la mujer liberándose por fin del agarre que le tenían en la muñeca aunque mejor dicho había sido soltada voluntariamente por el contrario

-eso es fácil, mi querida Chrome aun no es del todo la mujer que espero que sea, pero lo está logrando y todo gracias a que alguien como tú no la controla-sentenció Mukuro mientras miraba despectivamente a la mujer, la cual fruncía el ceño encolerizada al escucharlo aunque el peli azul acercó ahora la mano derecha hacia la cabeza de la mujer-así que mejor desaparece para que Chrome pueda ser libre de ti

-no Mukuro-sama no la ataque-pidió valientemente la de ojos violáceos acercándose con algo de timidez al par aun con el rostro sonrojado por la previa declaración del heterocromo el cual se detuvo al escucharla-déjame… por favor, decirle algo

-… bien, como tú quieras Chrome-se alejó unos pasos de la mujer mientras sonreía levemente y encantado de que la menor sacara la voz para defenderse y defender a aquella mujer por un momento, aunque lo de aquello último igual le molestó

-yo… yo sé que eres mi madre y nada va a cambiar eso, tampoco te odio ni tengo resentimientos hacia ti a pesar de que me dejaste morir y me abandonaste… además de que ahora querías llevarme a la fuerza… pero, aun así no te odio como debería de hacerlo, por favor vete, no quiero verte de nuevo si quieres seguir haciéndome sufrir… por favor quiero seguir con mi vida sin tener que preocuparme porque tu estas y quieres seguir dañándome… puedo fácilmente pagarte como tú me has tratado pero no lo hago porque eres mi madre y como Mukuro-sama dijo sigo teniéndote cariño… cariño que no quiero perder porque me obligues a ello-con valentía decía aquello llevando su mano izquierda hacia la correspondiente mejilla mientras su ojo descubierto comenzaba nuevamente a lagrimear al sentir arder dicho lugar

-tú no puedes venir y decirme eso ¿Qué autoridad te he dado para decirme eso?-seguía en negación aquella mujer debido a lo enojada que se encontraba en aquel momento mientras que Nagi miraba a otro lado triste y apenada sin decir más palabras-¿ves? Aun sabes quién manda de las dos

-Chrome voy a quietar ahora la ilusión, desde aquí tú haces ya lo que quieras con ella-habló decidido Mukuro mientras cerraba los ojos y se apoyaba en la pared más cercana todo parecía igual a la vista de todos, pero la peli indigo sabía que había cambiado

-lo siento… ya no tienes derecho sobre mí-murmura casi para sí misma la joven sin dirigirle la mirada a la mujer, la cual quería intentar volver a agarrarla pero simplemente traspasó a la joven, cayendo al suelo estruendosamente y al voltearse encontró a la menor a un lado de donde intentó agarrarla sin entender porque o que sucedía-madre no quiero volver a verte

-eres una desgraciada pero bien, no te necesito y nunca lo hice-ya rendida y agotada la mujer se levanta con la poca decencia que le queda y comienza a marcharse sin ver siquiera a la joven

-no eres necesaria en este lugar-le dice con superioridad y altanería Mukuro mientras ve como la mujer caminaba alejándose-si quieres ponerle una mano nuevamente a Chrome no me detendré en acabarte

-gracias por ayudarme Mukuro-sama-sonríe levemente pero algo avergonzada de igual forma por no haber podido hacer nada por ayudarse ella sola

-Nagi, si vuelves a toparte con ella y no te defiendes como corresponde no volveré a dejarte salir más de Kokuyo land ¿entendido?-comentó con seriedad hacia la más baja la cual asiente levemente ante aquello entendiendo que no debió dejarse tironear así de fácil

-lo siento Mukuro-sama por preocuparlo-se disculpó la peli indigo haciendo una leve reverencia hacia el mayor el cual se mantuvo en silencio y de esa forma se marchó del lugar dejando a la del parche sola la cual una vez que pasó el susto y la vergüenza fue de vuelta por las bolsas de ropa que se encontraban tiradas poco más haya, al borde de la calle

-¡Chrome-chan finalmente te encontramos!-la voz alegre de Kyoko la sacó de sus pensamientos haciéndola levantar la cabeza con una sonrisa leve al ver a ambas chicas

-Chrome-chan no te vuelvas a alejar así de nosotras, Hary y Kyoko-chan estábamos preocupadas cuando te perdimos de vista-lloriqueaba y chillaba contenta la castaña mientras saltaba a abrazar a la del parche la cual casi cae de espalda debido a la fuerza con la que se le lanzó encima la contraria

-lo siento, en un momento ya no las había visto más-se disculpó la ilusionista mientras se sonrojaba levemente al ser abrazada por la de ojos café-no debí de haberme alejado cuando las perdí de vista

-está bien no hay problema con eso Chrome-chan pero ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? Esta roja ¿Quién te pegó?-preguntó totalmente preocupada la peli naranja mientras se acercaba igualmente a la peli indigo para tocarle levemente la mejilla para no lastimarla

-n…no es nada Kyoko… estaba distraída y choqué hace un rato-mintió la del parche mientras le sonreía a ambas las cuales se quedaron viendo un rato preocupadas por aquello pero simplemente suspirando a la vez

-Haru piensa en este momento que Chrome-chan es algo torpe, pero no tan torpe como Haru-sonríe ampliamente la castaña separándose de la peli indigo la cual le queda mirando levemente divertida por aquello

-bueno, no es un golpe muy fuerte ¿Qué tan si vamos a comer algo para pasar el dolor, lo mejor es comer algo dulce para alegrar nuevamente el momento-sonríe ampliamente Kyoko recibiendo la energética aprobación de Haru junto con la avergonzada aprobación de Chrome, poniendo nuevamente marcha las tres chicas para terminar de pasar el día amenamente

* * *

 ** _tuturu~~ aquí se acaba el capítulo, espero que no se haya sentido tan forzado esto... quería meter algo netamente con Chrome y por eso salió este capítulo, espero a futuro poder si meter mas problemillas con su madre see yaa~~_**


	12. capítulo 11

_**bieeeen ya es el siguiente capítulo, lo único que dojo aquí hay neuvamente italiano, para sus goces xD no se preocupen igualmente van a estar las traducciones cortecía de google traductor después del capítulo**_

 _ **Disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**_

* * *

Eran las 9:50 y las dos primeras horas de clase ya habían finalizado, Yamamoto, Enma y Tsuna se encontraban dando una vuelta por los pasillos del colegio antes de que la siguiente hora comenzara, y ello se debía a que Gokudera había faltado a clases esos periodos y normalmente llegaba antes de que tocara la mitad de clases a excepción del otro día que "llegó" al medio día aunque incluso en ese momento sabían que estaba igual en el establecimiento

-espero que no le haya pasado nada malo a Gokudera-kun, fue raro no venir caminando con él o no verlo en clases-suspiraba con preocupación el castaño con los brazos cruzados y algo cabizbajo

-es posible que simplemente se haya quedado dormido de nuevo, el otro día acuérdate que llegó después de la clase antes del almuerzo-sonreía y alentaba el más alto de los tres para que no se preocuparan más de lo que ya estaban el castaño y él

-Yamamoto tiene razón Tsuna-kun, no tienes que preocuparte, no hay nada que pueda pasarle igual a Gokudera, él es fuerte después de todo-le sonríe levemente por igual Enma para relajar al otro el cual vuelve a suspirar, termina asintiendo y sonriendo igual que los dos

-es verdad, creo que no me preocuparé mucho porque llegue algo más tarde-asiente un par de veces más aliviado el castaño relajándose para detenerse en su lugar cuando el azabache lo detiene colocando su mano sobre el hombro de él

-hay mucha gente reunida aquí-acota el peli rojo señalando hacia delante viendo que su amigo estaba distraído con lo anterior

-¿Por qué estarán ahí tantos juntos?-cuestiona ahora el joven futuro líder Vongola mientras se acerca junto a los otros dos al grupo para ver qué pasaba

-ah Tsuna-kun eso… creo que hay un problema Gokudera parece que está discutiendo con el doctor Shamal, pero no sabría decirlo-le saluda Kyoko al castaño con una sonrisa al verlo acercarse pero enseguida se muestra algo preocupada señalando hacia el pasillo que con suerte se podía ver o escuchar debido al tumulto ahí reunido

-¿Gokudera-kun está que?-pregunta con sorpresa el de ojos café más bajo mientras ve hacia el lugar señalado por la peli naranja pero sin poder ver bien

-a un lado por favor déjenme ver-pedía Yamamoto mientras pasaba entre los demás alumnos para poder ver qué pasaba en el lugar adelantándose a la iniciativa que de igual forma había pensado el castaño

-Rilassati prima, Hayato, non ti parlerò più se ti arrabbi così, inoltre, ho deciso che non ti avrei dato più soppressori di alcun tipo-habló con seriedad el adulto mientras llevaba su mano derecha al puente de su nariz para calmar la jaqueca que le estaba causando la gritadera que tenía el otro- Te l'ho detto, devi smettere di essere così infantile per questo genere di cose, il passato non cambierà nulla semplicemente prendendo quelle pillole o iniettandoti da solo, devi ammettere tutto quello che ti è successo*

-e te l'ho detto più volte, dannato quinto pervertito, non ho nulla da ammettere del mio dannato passato, e anche qui a nessuno importa cosa diavolo ho fatto o non fatto, ecco perché non lo dirò a nessuno!-gritó ya totalmente molesto el peli plata apretando con fuerza sus manos hechos puños para evitar intentar golpear al tipo frente a él, el cual suspiró de mala gana y le miró con autoridad y seriedad**

\- Quindi non dirai nulla a Sawada Tsunayoshi o Yamamoto Takeshi? O hai paura che si sentano male per te o ti vedano in meno? Pensavo ti fossi fidato di più-dijo con total severidad al contrario, cosa que por un momento logra helarle la sangre al menor el cual simplemente se muerde con algo de fuerza el labio inferior para luego chistar con frustración***

-non hanno niente a che fare con tutto questo, ho le mie ragioni per non dirgli nulla ... e perché cazzo hai messo questo idiota Yamamoto nella discussione non ha niente a che fare con me-pausó más lo que dijo y con la voz más calmada el de ojos verdes para luego volver a ver con molestia a Shamal notoriamente avergonzado por meter al moreno en la conversación****

-Ad ogni modo, ho già preso la mia decisione e l'ho già detto diverse volte, anche se continui a reclamare, non ti darò altri soppressori ed è la fine della discussione, e non sappiamo se continuerebbe ad avere effetti su di te, come le medicine se dura per un lungo periodo di tempo non ha alcun effetto-sentenció el doctor dándole la espalda a Gokudera y entrando a la enfermería cerrando detrás de si la puerta del cuarto, dejando al peli plata totalmente frustrado por aquello*****

-tche maldito Shamal-gruñe por lo bajo para luego llevarse su mano derecha a su cabello para tironear levemente de este un par de veces

El tumulto comenzó a disolverse luego de terminar de ver aquello murmurando entre ellos diferentes cosas respecto a lo que acababan de ver, los chicos por su parte hablaban sobre el cómo parecía una discusión sobre el matar o no a alguien al no entender nada del idioma natal de ambos barajando el asunto de que parecía cosa de mafia debido seguro a tanta película del estilo como "el padrino" y por otro lado algunas de las chicas hablaban de lo lindo y genial que se veía el peli plata hablando en otro idioma, ignorando completamente el griterío que tenía formado contra el doctor del colegio

-oi Gokudera ¿esta todo bien? Llama la atención de Hayato mientras coloca su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del contrario, el cual solo reacciona con un manotazo con la mano del mismo lado para luego gruñir por lo bajo-oye tu brazo aún debe estar herido como para reaccionar así

-no estoy muy de humor como para soportarte en este momento-suspira con fastidio el de ojos verdes llevando su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo donde se encuentra el corte vendado

-Gokudera-kun ¿pasó algo malo?-pregunta con total preocupación el castaño acercándose al par junto con Enma y Kyoko para ver todos como Gokudera aparta la mirada con una expresión pensativa combinada con lamentación

-lo siento juudaime, no es nada solo que ese maldito pervertido me dijo que ya no me iba a dar más supresores, eso es todo-sonríe tratando de que el otro no se preocupara agradeciendo que ninguno de ellos conociera italiano

-bien… si tú lo dices Gokudera-kun-suspira con levedad el castaño al escuchar al contrario dándole una sonrisa de alivio al verlo en el colegio-al menos no fue nada grave el que llegaras tarde

-bueno, entonces volvamos al salín que ya está por tocar para la siguiente clase creo-sonríe totalmente despreocupado Yamamoto llamando la atención de todos para que se pusieran en marcha

-entonces nos vemos después, al almuerzo-se despidió Kyoko del grupo para ir al salón de clase que le tocaba a ella, siendo solo tres de los presentes los que tuvieron la amabilidad de despedirse de la peli naranja

-… ahora no… teníamos un examen ¿cierto?-pregunta algo pensativo Enma mirando hacia Tsuna pero disimuladamente de igual manera hacia Gokudera ya que había entendido por encima lo que hacía dicho este, pero no logró entenderlo del todo

-¡ah! Es verdad Enma-kun grrmm… y Gokudera-kun no pudo ayudarme el otro día porque Reborn me terminó arrastrando a las montañas-se quejó Tsuna terminando por suspirar totalmente rendido a aquello poniéndose casi totalmente depresivo

-no se preocupe juudaime por eso, usted en verdad puede hacerlo bien cuando se lo propone-animó el peli plata al castaño el cual se quedó en silencio a lo que había dicho el de ojos verdes

-si tú lo dices-sonrió algo más convencido el castaño pero aun así nervioso por aquello

-vamos Tsuna no pongas esa cara, Gokudera tiene razón de seguro te va a ir bien-ríe con diversión Yamamoto recargándose en el hombro izquierdo del revoltoso peli plata pensando que este le iba a reclamar pero no vino nada más que un suspiro leve de fastidio por su parte

-sí, vamos Tsuna-kun igual si fallas, fallamos ambos ya sabes el equipo dame-se burló un poco de la situación en la que estaban ambos respecto a sus desempeños escolares, cosa que si terminó animando finalmente al castaño el cual rió ante esa idea

Los cuatro llegaron al salón de clases donde estaba el profesor en la entrada del salón viéndoles con mala cara al conocerlos, aunque simplemente ellos pasaron de largo alegando el hecho de que aún no tocaban para la siguiente clase a lo que el maestro bufó y los dejó pasar a regañadientes, así, la clase pasó lentamente igual que el tortuoso tic tac del reloj en el salón, todos tenían una expresión de concentración o sufrimiento mientras realizaban el examen aunque de igual modo no todos tenían esa expresión, el peli plata más bien tenía una expresión de aburrimiento como siempre en aquellos asuntos

-ya está-murmura con fastidio para sí unos 50 minutos luego de haber iniciado la prueba Gokudera dejando ahí tirado el lápiz en la mesa para suspirar con molestia y totalmente aburrido comenzando a mirar nada disimulado hacia los lados buscando el puesto de alguien hasta que encontró su objetivo, mirando con molestia hacia este aunque enseguida cambió su expresión a una de gracia al ver como se encontraba con una expresión de complicación-heh en verdad es un tarado

-Gokudera ¿terminaste tu examen ya? Si es así ven a entregármelo ya, si no, no mires a los lados-cuestiona el profesor al peli plata el cual vuelve nuevamente a ver hacia delante, aunque más específicamente a la mesa del maestro, mostrándose con mala gana y molesto

-tche claro que sí-bufó con ironía Hayato mientras se levanta con molestia de su asiento toma el examen y va directo al mesón para estamparlo con fuerza en la mesa viendo con fastidio al mayor del lugar-tenlo, me largo no tengo más que hacer aquí

-Go… Gokudera, ¡ey Gokudera!-llamó el profesor un par de veces al peli plata pero este simplemente le ignoró completamente para salir del salón y cerrar con fuerza la puerta corrediza ante la vista de todos los del salón-no entiendo nunca que se le pasa por la cabeza a ese mocoso ¡ustedes no se distraigan y sigan con el examen!

Todos volvieron a prestar atención a la prueba que tenían como el profesor había dicho a excepción de Yamamoto, Tsuna y Enma los cuales se habían quedado pensativos por la actitud que había tenido el de ojos verdes y aunque no fuera novedad aquello sabían que podía pasar algo con este pero decidieron seguir con la prueba para terminarla lo más rápido posible para ir tras su compañero, una media hora después de aquello el primero en terminar fue el moreno el cual se levantó y fue a entregarle su examen al profesor

-bien Yamamoto puedes ir a tomar asiento-dice el profesor sin tomarlo mucho en cuenta a lo que el azabache simplemente atiende a reír con nerviosismo y sonriendo con levedad-¿Qué sucede?

-bueno quería retirarme por el resto de la hora profesor-pidió riendo algo más animado el moreno mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su cabello ante la juiciosa mirada del adulto esperando el permiso de este

-bien has lo que quieras ¿Qué le pasa a la juventud hoy en día que ni les interesa estar en clases?-habló con ya desinterés y molestia el profesor comenzando a revisar la prueba que le había entregado Yamamoto para ver si estaba completamente resuelta

-realmente a nadie le interesa mucho estar encerrado en un lugar así de aburrido-murmura para sí el azabache asegurándose de darle la espalda al maestro para no ser escuchado y en ese momento dirige su mirada hacia el castaño el cual le veía levemente suplicante a lo que levanta el pulgar de su mano derecha y volver a murmurar-yo me encargo no te preocupes Tsuna

El castaño asintió con más alivio a lo que este dijo su guardián de la lluvia volviendo a su prueba para hacerlo ya más relajado de lo que estaba hasta ese momento y en aquel momento el moreno salió del salón dejando descuidadamente la puerta abierta del salón para buscar por el establecimiento, aunque conociendo a Gokudera intuyó en donde podía estar este, así que simplemente fue al tejado del colegio con rapidez para ver si se encontraba ahí

-¡oi Gokudera ¿estás aquí?!-llamó al peli plata con fuerza una vez abre la puerta recibiendo un nada amable "cierra la puta boca" por parte del de ojos verdes, el cual se encontraba sentado en el suelo contra la reja de protección del tejado, viendo con fastidio al moreno aunque este sonríe ampliamente en respuesta-es bueno ver que estas igual que siempre

-estás muy graciosito hoy-chista con fastidio para llevarse el cigarro que tenía a los labios para dar una calada a este viendo como el más alto se acercaba ya relajado a donde estaba este-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías perdido con la prueba

-vamos me ayudaste tú a repasar el otro día por eso estoy seguro o casi seguro que sacaré una nota aprobatoria-ríe con levedad el azabache mientras se acerca a la reja de protección para apoyarse en esta para ver hacia la ciudad-deberías darte un poco más de crédito como maestro a pesar de que explicas algo extraño las cosas hahaha

-maldita sea siéntate idiota que me pones de nervios si te acercas así a la jodida orilla-gruñe con molestia el peli plata tirando del chaleco del azabache obligándolo a sentarse a un lado de él

-¿eh? ¿Estas preocupado por mi Gokudera?-pregunta con una sonrisa en el rostro viendo algo divertido al contrario el cual simplemente aparta la mirada entre nervioso y molesto

-cla… claro que no idiota, nunca me preocuparía de alguien como tú-gruñe molesto mientras apaga su cigarro el cual se encontraba a la mitad en el suelo para volver a verle con un gesto de fastidio-entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

-ehm… pues los tres estábamos preocupados y como Tsuna es algo más lento haciendo la prueba pues vine a ver como estabas-sonríe algo nervioso el azabache llevando su mano izquierda a su nuca para rascar levemente el área-hace un rato no parecía simplemente que estabas enojado por eso de los supresores, creo que es por algo más porque en verdad estabas irritable

-…-se quedó en total silencio Gokudera mientras dirige su mirada hacia el cielo teniendo una expresión que mezclaba fastidio y algo de nerviosismo pero simplemente termina por suspirar y desviar su mirada hacia el contrario del moreno-… solo… no he dormido bien los último días y solo me está pasando la cuenta, no es nada más que eso

-mmhhh… ya veo…-atina simplemente a murmurar para sí mismo Yamamoto mientras asiente un par de veces perdido en sus pensamientos para luego volver a ver al peli plata-por cierto Gokudera ¿Cómo se encuentra tu brazo? Hace rato parecías resentido todavía cuando me diste el manotazo

-tche simplemente me arde e incómoda ahora, no es nada grave como para que te preocupes idiota-con fastidio mueve un par de veces su brazo izquierdo para luego llevarse la mano derecha al área vendada-oye… gracias por… ayudarme igual ayer con lo del brazo a pesar de no ser nada…

-no hay de que-sonríe ampliamente al escuchar al oji verde y su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa al sentir como Gokudera se recargaba sobre su costado-e… ¿eh? ¿Gokudera?

-cállate idiota una palabra y te golpeo, solo… quiero dormir un poco, así que no te muevas ni digas nada-murmura para el contrario el peli verde para luego bostezar con pereza y comenzar a quedarse dormido recargado en el hombro del azabache

\- eh… ¿eh?… ah bi… bien-termina murmurando con suma levedad el más alto mientras mira a los lados con nerviosismo y vergüenza pero finalmente termina por suspirar rendido y agobiado quedándose en el lugar esperando a que el otro no le gritara ni le pegara

Media hora más pasó en el lugar, y finalmente había tocado el timbre para el segundo receso del día, Enma y Tsuna habían terminado justo la prueba que tenían y ahora estaban algo cansados caminando por los pasillos del colegio en busca de Yamamoto y Gokudera

-oye Tsuna-kun, con lo de hace rato Gokudera hablando con ese señor-llamó la atención el peli rojo del castaño viéndolo con algo de extrañeza y preocupación a lo que el Vongola le mira adoptando la misma preocupación que tenía su amigo

-¿Qué sucede con Gokudera-kun?-pregunto con preocupación a lo que el de ojos rojos puso más una expresión pensativa inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo

-bueno no terminé de entenderlo todo ya que había mucho ruido por los demás que estaban viendo-comenzó a contar mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su cabeza para ver si podía recordar bien aquello-la cosa es que, estoy seguro que el doctor y Gokudera hablaban sobre algo que pasó en el pasado y no te quieren decir

-humm… ya veo…-asiente algo decaído por escuchar que uno de sus primeros amigos le ocultaba algo que de seguro era importante para él, pero enseguida negó un par de veces mostrándole una sonrisa al joven Simon-igual no hay problema con eso… es mi amigo y confío en él, seguro tiene sus motivos para no contarme algo, después de todo Gokudera-kun es Gokudera-kun

-en verdad es admirable como confías así en tus guardianes Tsuna-kun-sonríe algo más amplio Enma viendo cómo el contrario rió levemente mientras se avergonzaba por las palabras de su amigo

-vamos no es para tanto Enma-kun, después de todo Gokudera-kun es uno de mis primeros amigos y sabes que yo no los veo como guardianes, sino como casi una familia, al igual que a ti-sonríe ampliamente al contrario para luego pensar nuevamente lo segundo que había dicho al peli rojo para negar varias veces con las manos y la cabeza para luego reír totalmente nervioso-no lo digo de una forma rara de pensarlo ni tampoco en mala forma como para mal interpretarse sino que… en verdad eres como ma… más que un amigo para mi…

-ah…-el de ojos rojos literalmente tenía un color parejo en su rostro que combinaba con su cabello riendo igualmente nervioso que el castaño cuando comenzó a hablar nervioso

-bue… bueno, vamos mejor al tejado… seguro ahí encontraremos a los chicos…-habló ya algo más relajado el de ojos café mientras trataba de que el sonrojo de su rostro desapareciera y comenzó a caminar algo más apurado por las escaleras al igual que el peli rojo

Una vez llegaron ambos a la azotea luego de pasar por media escuela en silencio buscaron algo rápido con la mirada a sus compañeros para sorprenderse en el estado como habían encontrado a los dos, debido a que estos se encontraban dormidos uno apoyándose en otro para no caerse al parecer y se encontraban, ante su vista al parecer muy cómodos en la posición que estaban durmiendo

-hum… ¿Qué hacemos Tsuna-kun?-pregunta levemente preocupado Enma pensando en el hecho de que no podían saltarse las clases pero de igual manera no tenía ganas de despertar a ninguno de los dos porque seguro que al menos el peli plata despertaría con mal humor

-no lo sé Enma-kun… no creo que sea bueno despertarlos-murmuró con algo de complicación mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia un costado, él se encontraba en la misma incertidumbre en la que estaba el peli rojo y no sabía que hacer

-entonces déjalos dormir dame Tsuna-escucha detrás de él el castaño para girarse a buscar aquella voz simplemente recibiendo una patada en su rostro que lo tira de espalda al suelo, haciendo que Enma fuera donde había quedado su amigo totalmente preocupado

-Re… Reborn ¿de… de que hablas? Si todavía tenemos clases…-trató de convencer el joven Vongola a su tutor el cual simplemente aparta la mirada ignorándolo por completo- he… hey Reborn ¿me escuchaste?

-Gokudera es poco menos que un genio en la clase ¿no? El dándole un vistazo a la materia sabe de qué va todo aunque Yamamoto es algo más despistado, de igual forma puede sacar sobresaliente si se lo propone, no como tu dame Tsuna-habla con gracia e ironía el ex arcobaleno mientras resalta los puntos fuertes de sus compañeros y aprovechando para molestar a su alumno para luego reír con algo de cinismo-entonces esto podría servir como una lección para ti, trata de poner todo tu esfuerzo en la clase que viene sin ayuda de alguno de ellos y simplemente déjalos descansar

-pero Reborn…-no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir Tsuna ya que terminó suspirando y recibiendo la ayuda de Enma a levantarse para mirar con algo de seriedad y calma a su tutor-bien si tú lo dices… pero, no se te ocurra de hacer ninguna de tus locas ideas en contra de ellos ¿entendido?

-bien, esa es una buena respuesta dame Tsuna puedes irte con el estúpido de Enma-sonrió con algo de diversión el de patillas rizadas mientras señala hacia la puerta teniendo si o sí que agregar al peli rojo al asunto ya que no se sentiría como él mismo si no molestaba a ambos jóvenes

-bien, bien, si tú lo dices-suspira rendido totalmente haciendo casi a su tutor, señalándole al de ojos rojos que se fuera junto con él asintiendo y ambos largándose el lugar, por su parte el ex arcobaleno simplemente sonrió con algo de diversión al ver como el moreno y el de ojos verdes ni se habían enterado de nada continuando dormir, yéndose igual del lugar

* * *

 ** _bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado, nos vemos a la próxima see yaa~~_**

 ** _*_** ** _relájate primero Hayato, no te hablaré más si sigues así de enojado, además, he decidido que no te daría más supresores de ningún tipo / Te lo dije, debes dejar de ser tan infantil para este tipo de cosas, el pasado no cambiará nada simplemente tomando esas pastillas o inyectándote a ti mismo, tienes que admitir todo aquello que te pasó_**

 ** _**_** ** _y también te lo dije varias veces, maldito pervertido de quinta, no tengo nada que admitir de mi maldito pasado, e incluso aquí a nadie le interesa qué diablos eh hecho o no eh hecho, ¡por eso no se lo diré a nadie!_**

 ** _***_** ** _entonces no le dirás nada a Sawada Tsunayoshi o Yamamoto Takeshi? ¿O tienes miedo de que se sientan mal por ti o te vean en menos? Pensé que confiabas más en ellos_**

 ** _****_** ** _no tienen nada que ver en todo esto, tengo mis propios motivos para no contarles nada ... y por qué mierda pones a este idiota de Yamamoto en la discusión no tiene nada que ver conmigo_**

 ** _*****_** ** _De todas formas, ya tomé mi decisión y lo he dicho varias veces, incluso si continúas reclamando, ya no te daré más supresores y es el final de la discusión, además no sabemos si seguiría teniendo efectos sobre ti, al igual que los medicamentos si toma por un largo pediodo de tiempo no tienen efecto_**


	13. capítulo 12

**siguiente capítulo del fic, espero que sea de su agrado**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

La tarde comenzaba a asentarse en el lugar y con ello la calor de igual manera comenzaba a aumentar, quien primero despertaba debido a la molestia de ambas condiciones del clima de verano fue Yamamoto el cual se encontraba perdido en el lugar donde se encontraba hasta que cayó en cuenta que había pasado hace rato y miró hacia un costado viendo que Gokudera aún seguía durmiendo apoyado en su hombro comenzando a meditar si despertarlo o dejarlo así un rato más, después de todo aquella visión del más bajo le agradaba en verdad

-es lindo y todo pero… está comenzando a hacer más calor-murmura casi inaudible para si mismo el moreno mientras suspira muy leve para no molestar mucho al peli plata para luego de aquello bostezar levemente

El azabache saca como puede su teléfono con su mano izquierda desde el bolsillo derecho de su pantalón para ver la hora en este, una vez logró tenerlo en su mano al abrirlo notó que era un minuto pasado el mediodía y recordó que a dicha hora sus compañeros salían a almorzar así que finalmente decidió si despertar al peli plata que de seguro si no lo hacía se molestaría más al ser visto durmiendo junto a un alfa que siendo despertado por este mismo

-Gokudera, oi Gokudera despierta ya es tarde-movía levemente el moreno al italiano el cual dio un gruñido de fastidio mezclado con queja abriendo los ojos para mirar con fastidio al contrario llevando su mano derecha a su cabello para rascarlo

-¿no te dije que te golpearía si me despertabas…?-bufó con fastidio el de ojos verdes para enseguida bostezar con cansancio pero al menos más descansado que aquella mañana luego de un largo minuto calló en cuenta de lo que había dicho el más alto-espera… ¿Qué hora es? si dices que es tarde

-pues es más del medio día hahahaha parece que dormimos de más-rió con gracia viendo como el más bajo se deparó de él para luego levantarse con algo de torpeza al despertarse recién así que imitando al contrario se levantó de donde estaba para estirarse con pereza

-tche van dos días que me duermo más de lo que esperaba-chista con fastidio cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba como el otro se estiraba para apartar la mirada de golpe de este-más encima esta vez me dormí junto a un idiota que ni me despertó e igual se quedó dormido

-no es mi culpa que me quedara dormido Gokudera estaba tan cómodo que ni me di cuenta cuando caí-se quejó Yamamoto para luego reír con algo de diversión recibiendo un bufido de fastidio por parte de su compañero

-tan solo un idiota-dice sin reparo alguno en sonar hiriente aunque mirando levemente de reojo al moreno el cual al verle de igual manera creyó haber visto por un momento una sonrisa leve y sinceramente sin ninguna señal de querer molestarlo como de costumbre con sus palabras aunque desapareció con algo de rapidez al voltearse a verlo directamente-oye será mejor que volvamos idiota al menos para ir a buscar al juudaime y al Simon, además de las cosas que comer para el almuerzo

-pffftt hehehe si vamos ya está haciendo mucho calor aquí-comenta algo divertido el azabache mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta que da a las escaleras seguido un par de pasos atrás por Gokudera el simplemente se quedó en silencio sin siquiera quejarse de que dejara de reírse como idiota, cosa que en verdad extrañó al moreno pero simplemente lo dejó pasar

- _si media hora después de que yo terminé este idiota terminó y dormí en el hombro de este… entonces eh estado una hora entera durmiendo con él_ -comenzó a murmurar en italiano aprovechando el estar detrás de Yamamoto para avergonzarse libremente y no fingir enojo en aquel momento que ni lo sentía- _no dormí mal en ese rato… ¿Cómo? S… su olor ¿tanto me a… afecta…?_ ¡No puede ser eso!

-¿ah? ¿Qué no puede ser Gokudera?-extrañado se detiene el moreno a ver confundido al contrario el cual se detuvo de igual manera quedándose en un leve shock al darse cuenta que lo último lo gritó en japonés

-geh… no es nada, estaba pensando en otra cosa vamos rápido-masculla con molestia volviendo a caminar pero acelerando el paso para que el más alto no viera la vergüenza y el sonrojo que tenía plasmado en el rostro pero al escuchar que el otro no le seguía caminando se detuvo un momento pero sin verlo aún-apúrate idiota ¿o te volviste un caracol?

-no soy un caracol además estás raro desde tu discusión con Shamal-habló sin mala intención el moreno reduciendo la distancia que quedaba entre él y el oji verde aunque lo único que recibió de este fue un suspiro de agotamiento-¿eh? ¿Aún estás cansado?

-claro que no idiota, suspiro para relajarme a ver si no termino golpeándote por esos comentarios idiotas-gruñe con molestia y fastidio frunciendo su ceño al ver que el más alto llegó a su lado comenzando a caminar de nueva cuenta esta vez junto al moreno

-ah… hahahahahahaha ya veo entonces es lo de siempre-sonríe aliviado y divertido Yamamoto mientras se rascaba la nuca con algo de levedad y con un toque de gracia a la vista de Gokudera

-eres un fastidio total como persona-chista irónico negando con la cabeza para luego escuchar la simple risa del contrario pero simplemente sin poder enojarse en aquel momento con el contrario, después de todo este le prestó su hombro casi sin queja alguna para que durmiera mientras que cualquier otro no hubiera hecho aquello ante su experiencia y pensamiento

-pero aun así te estoy agradando algo más últimamente, ¿no?-sonrió levemente amplio el azabache señalando su propio rostro con el índice derecho inclinándose con levedad para que el de ojos verdes lo viera

-eres molesto y bullicioso, no sé cómo podría considerarte más que un desconocido o ya un… compañero de equipo pero aquí estamos tarado-con un tono cortante y de fastidio apartó la mirada del más alto mientras se cruzaba de brazos mostrando más claramente su molestia aunque simplemente el más alto sonrió feliz por aquello

-estoy tan feliz de que al menos Gokudera me considere al menos su compañero-ríe animado el moreno mientras abrazaba al más bajo con energía a lo que este último simplemente atina a quejarse y forcejear algo con este

-suéltame idiota no es para que te pongas así-reclamó con molestia logrando empujar al más alto algo lejos de este terminando por soltar un gruñido de fastidio negando con algo de molestia-sí que eres molesto

-lo siento por eso en verdad me alegré por escuchar que al menos me consideras más que una molestia como siempre dices-sonríe levemente de lado en señal de victoria Yamamoto mientras es observado críticamente por Gokudera

Ambos finalmente terminaron en silencio luego de un suspiro de fastidio por parte de Gokudera caminando por los pasillos del edificio hasta estar cerca del salón de clases siendo que los otros alumnos ya estaban dejando los salones, aunque cuando faltaba poco para llegar a su salón correspondiente se toparon con Bianchi haciendo en el más bajo de ambos la acostumbrada reacción de malestar debido a que esta no llevaba nada para cubrirle parte de su rostro

-¿¡Gokudera!?-se sobresaltó el moreno llamando la atención de varios alrededor en especial de la escorpión venenoso la cual sonrió hacia estos y se les acercó con calma y algo más de neutralidad en su rostro

-ara Hayato aún sigue siendo en verdad un niño si se sigue enfermando de esa manera-soltó la peli rosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos pero teniendo cuidado de no pasar a llevar el pequeño paquete que sostenía en su mano derecha-¿por qué mi preciado ototo está fuera del salón de clases si recién terminó el quinto periodo?

-pues habíamos tenido un examen y Gokudera terminó temprano y fue a dormir al tejado-respondió con algo de complicación Yamamoto debido a que se había hincado para ayudar a Gokudera el cual ya había caído inconsciente debido al dolor de estómago

-¿y tú por qué estabas junto a él igualmente Yamamoto Takeshi?-juiciosa y seria vio a al moreno el cual se quedó estático en aquel lugar mientras que la mayor ya llegó frente a él a unos escasos centímetros-¿estabas haciéndole algo a mi único hermano?

-¿hacerle algo a Gokudera…?-preguntó inocentemente sin entender al comienzo a que se refería al comienzo Bianchi, pero enseguida a ello comenzó a negar repetidas veces con una sonrisa de total nerviosismo-claro que no le haría nada a Gokudera, es más el mismo me uso a mí de almohada para poder dormir… por cierto… Bianchi… ¿Para qué viniste…?

-ah esto, a Tsuna se le olvidó traer su bento así que mamma me pidió que se lo trajera ahora porque igual ella estaba ocupada-comenta ya totalmente despreocupada la peli rosa mientras levantaba la mano que tenía sujeta la tela que envolvía la caja

-ah eso hahaha bueno, entonces creo que ahora Gokudera volverá a dormir más todavía… lo… lo llevaré a la enfermería-trató de levantarse con algo de velocidad Yamamoto aunque le costaba algo debido a que llevaba ya el peso extra del inconsciente peli plata pero lo logró llevando el brazo de desmayado por detrás de su cuello

Bianchi iba a seguir al moreno para mantenerle un ojo encima y matarlo si fuera necesario de hacer pero fue detenida por Tsuna y Enma los cuales se habían puesto finalmente frente a esta aprovechando el tumulto nuevo que se estaba formando en el lugar

-¡Bianchi! ¿Cuantas veces te he pedido que no vengas? Siempre hay un escándalo así cuando vienes-se queja el castaño mientras ve como sus compañeros miraban y susurraban riéndose de aquello y alejándose del lugar a lo que este terminó por suspirar con resignación siendo secundado por una risa nerviosa por parte del peli rojo-a todo esto Bianchi ¿para qué viniste aquí en primer lugar?

-jumm… te olvidaste de esto Tsuna, mamma me dijo que lo trajera-terminó por suspirar la escorpión venenoso mientras le entregaba el bento al castaño el cual simplemente recibió agradeciendo a esta dando un asentimiento leve

-por cierto ¿no lo has preparado tu o no haz usado tu habilidad para hacerlo venenoso?-sospecha el de ojos cafés mientras levantaba hasta la altura de su cara la caja envuelta mientras entrecerraba sus ojos a lo que la mayor simplemente negó sin mucho interés a eso para irse del lugar luego de despedirse de Tsuna

-bueno, al menos ayudamos a Yamamoto de una muerte segura a manos de Bianchi-rió levemente nervioso el peli rojo siendo secundado por una risa igual por parte del castaño mientras que asiente a la par

-entonces adelantémonos nosotros a comer mientras Yamamoto va a acompañar a Gokudera-kun a la enfermería-sugirió sin preocuparse por como estuviera el peli plata ya que el moreno había sido rápido y lo llevó a la enfermería así que iría a verle después de comer para no causarle muchos inconvenientes a nadie agregando el hecho de que su estómago no dejaba de gruñir pidiendo alimento

-si vamos-asiente con una sonrisa el de ojos rojos mientras camina hacia el tejado junto al castaño

Mientras tanto el azabache llegaba a la enfermería y abría la puerta recibiendo la mirada de un Shamal que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas del lugar con una expresión de aburrimiento en su rostro de seguro porque en aquel día hasta el momento no ha ido ninguna de las alumnas del colegio a aquel lugar, simplemente terminó por suspirar con fastidio al ver como el moreno dejaba al peli plata en la camilla de la enfermería

-no atiendo hombres-fue lo corto y preciso que dijo aunque siendo ignorado por Yamamoto el cual se quedó un poco pensativo en su lugar una vez logró acomodar bien al de ojos verdes

-Bianchi vino al colegio y Gokudera le vio simplemente necesita descansar no es para que te quejes ¿no?-le dirigió una amplia sonrisa de diversión al mayor el cual simplemente suspiró con desgano estirándose en su lugar

-supongo que ya se debió de haber ido Bianchi-chan así que no tendría sentido ir tras ella y seguiré esperando a que alguna linda chica venga aquí-parecen evadirse ambos alfas mientras que Yamamoto ve por otra de las sillas del lugar y se sienta en un lugar donde queda tanto cerca de la camilla como de Trident Shamal-igual ese idiota se lo merece, esto no será nada comparado con el efecto de dejar los supresores

-oye, tengo una duda con respecto a Gokudera y eso de los supresores, no… bueno, más bien quería saber porque Gokduera estaba tan molesto si solo le ibas a dejar de dar supresores, parecía más enojado de lo normal-con curiosidad el moreno comienza a balancearse en la silla donde se había sentado viendo intrigado hacia el adulto del lugar

-¿Cuánto te ha dicho este idiota? Te diría todo porque ese comportamiento pero lamentablemente hice un pacto con él que me hubiera gustado no hacer-chisto con molestia llevando su mano derecha a su cabello mientras veía la expresión totalmente perdida que tenía el menor recibiendo solo en un respuesta "no me ha dicho porque" por parte de este-entonces como dije, no te voy a decir nada

-vamos ¿no me puedes al menos dar una pista? Algo como él desde cuando lo consume o ¿algo así?-pidió el moreno haciendo algo parecido a un puchero muy infantil por su parte dejando de moverse en la silla mientras se inclinaba hacia el frente en esta

-no lo haré, ni por todas las revistas playboy que existan-respondió cortante Shamal mientras se giraba sobre la silla para garabatear diversas cosas sobre una hoja en el escritorio-el simple hecho de que Hayato no les cuente algo tan trivial como eso es porque no confía nada en ustedes o en él mismo con respecto a ese tema

-¿¡ehhhh!? Y yo creía que luego de todo lo pasado en estos años ya al menos confiaría para decirnos que le pasa sin problema-se volvió a quejar algo infantil Yamamoto mientras se recargó esta vez en el respaldo de la silla

-no entiendes, por ejemplo tu ¿le contarías a otras personas tu secreto más grande sin saber cómo otros podrían reaccionar temiendo reacciones negativas en respuesta?-preguntó con seriedad el azabache mayor mientras señalaba hacia el de ojos café y luego hacia la camilla donde se encontraba recostado el peli plata-eso es lo que le pasa, hay distintas variantes de confianza y Hayato no confía de manera distinta de ustedes ahora

-entonces… ¿qué pasó para que estuviera así? Debe de haber una razón para que no nos cuente o para que no confié-habló con un toque más de seriedad pero simplemente ahora solo recibió silencio por parte del mayor el cual se levantó de su asiento y fue a la entrada de la enfermería

-ya me cansé de estar con puros hombres me voy a buscar a alguna linda muchacha o a alguna de las maestras aprovechando el almuerzo-desvió totalmente el tema mientras abandonaba el lugar, pero antes de terminar de cerrar la puerta se volteó momentáneamente y miró al moreno-tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo o solo si Hayato te lo dice, yo ya me harte de cuidar del tarado

El silencio envolvió aquel cuarto luego de aquello dejando a un solo y confundido Yamamoto el cual no supo hacia dónde mirar una vez se fue el mayor pero terminó por dirigir su mirada llena de preocupación a donde se ubicaba el inconsciente Gokudera pensando en que podría pasarle a este para que no se lo cuente

* * *

 **bueno, esto es todo, pero antes de terminar por completo esto, les dejo una pequeña explicación de algo**

 **voy a explicar un par de cosas simplemente respecto a la ubicación cronológica para que no haya problemas de entendimiento y no perderme yo igualmente con las fechas, en japón, el verano va desde el 21-22 de junio hasta el 21 de Septiembre y este fic específicamente lo estoy ubicando en aproximadamente comienzos de Julio, más específicamente sería un 5 de Julio, ahora, con respecto a las edades de los personajes con los capítulos anteriores, Gokudera afirma que tienen 16 años, esto es medio verdad medio falso, Yamamoto si tiene 16 años pero Gokudera aún tiene 15 años porque cumple él en septiembre, aunque esto es medio verdad dado que en japón no se toma en cuenta la edad con la que se comienza el año para designarlo a un grado escolar, sino que todos los que cumplen la misma edad en el año deben ir al mismo grado escolar, sin importar que cumplan por ejemplo en enero o en diciembre, así que lo de Gokudera no esta del todo mal para al menos el ámbito japones, ahora, simplemente les dejo una tabla que encontré y señalé donde mas o menos de ubica esto ya** **scontent . fscl3-1 . fna . fbcdn v / t1 . 0 - 9 / 25550248 _ 907835112713496 _ 9091113212926229311 _ n . jpg ? oh = c4a7824231bd7fa7753d7cb bac8c183f &oe = 5ADE50FF ya saben, unan los espacios y los dirigirá a la imagen**

 **ahora si, see yaa~~**


	14. capítulo 13

**bieeen~~ aquí esta ya el siguiente capítulo, espero sea de su agrado**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma y Tsuna estaban caminando de regresos a sus casas dos de ellos caminando algo agotados por aquel día y con hambre de igual manera debido a que el moreno se pasó todo el rato que el peli plata estuvo inconsciente junto a este sin siquiera ir a buscar su almuerzo, es más, en aquel periodo en que el de ojos verdes estuvo desmayado ni siquiera sintió las ganas de comer por el hecho de estar preocupado por esto agregando el hecho de que cuando este despertó fueron echados a clases por Shamal y desde ahí no pudieron comer ninguna cosa

-nos vemos mañana entonces Tsuna, Enma, voy a llegar a comer como nunca a casa hoy-una vez llegan al cruce donde siempre se separan se despide el más alto mientras señala hacia donde queda su casa aunque en aquella frase algo le pareció curioso al castaño

-¿normalmente no te despides de Gokudera-kun también Yamamoto? Bueno ya que él acostumbra a también acompañarme a casa para luego irse a la suya-señala extrañado al fumador mientras este niega con ambas manos ante lo dicho por su "jefe"

-no es nada del mundo juudaime, con el idiota quedé cuando volvíamos al salón que iría a asaltar su casa hoy para comer ya que no pude ir a comprar a la cafetería mi almuerzo-explica Gokudera mientras señala al azabache el cual simplemente rió divertido ante la explicación que dio ante la invitación que le había dado para comer en su casa

-ah ya veo, en verdad si fue un problema que Bianchi viniera hoy al colegio-sonríe entre divertido y avergonzado de cierta forma de la manera que seguía expresándose con el moreno el de ojos verdes y simplemente termina por reír con algo de levedad-entonces sí, nos vemos mañana

-y tú no te atrevas a hacer nada contra el juudaime ¿entendido Kozato Enma?-advierte con seriedad el peli plata simplemente recibiendo un silencioso asentimiento por parte del aludido

-ma, ma Gokudera no seas tan rudo con Enma, él no es capaz de hacerle nada a Tsuna-sonríe divertido viendo hacia donde estaba el de ojos rojos el cual simplemente apartó la mirada entre divertido y avergonzado ante lo que le había dicho el más alto

-es verdad Gokudera no soy capaz de hacerle nada malo a Tsuna-kun luego de todo lo que pasó en la isla con el pasado de nuestras familias además de que al salvarme la vida estoy igual de en deuda con él según dictan las leyes de la mafia-respondió ante todos con voz firme y con una sonrisa casta sorprendiendo a los presentes especialmente al castaño el cual simplemente soltó un muy leve risa animada

-bieeennn… hahaha eso es bueno saberlo entonces ya nos vamos-sonríe ampliamente y divertido Yamamoto agarrando a Gokudera del brazo derecho para comenzar a arrastrarlo alejándose de los más bajos alzando su mano desocupada en despedida-¡nos vemos!

-oye suéltame no es necesario que me tironees así tarado-reclamó molesto por aquello el peli plata soltándose como pudo del agarre del más alto para luego suspiro de fastidio y agotamiento para ver hacia donde estaban el castaño y el peli rojo y se despide de igual forma que en moreno-nos vamos mañana juudaime, Enma igualmente

-si nos vemos mañana-asintió con una sonrisa Tsuna para ver como ambos se iban en una dirección para luego voltear a ver a Enma algo nervioso-oye Enma… no es necesario eso de deuda de vida, somos amigos, hay que dejar de lado lo de la mafia y esas cosas

-no Tsuna-kun, como cabeza de la familia Simon no puedo aceptar eso-dice con seriedad que sorprende al castaño, el cual tragó en seco al escuchar las palabras del peli rojo pero este simplemente terminó por sonreír con levedad y reír de igual manera-es una broma Tsuna-kun, hehehe, deberías de ver tu rostro en este momento bueno cambiando de tema en verdad ellos dos son buenos amigos, el que Yamamoto ni siquiera haya querido comer nada mientras Gokudera se encontraba desmayado por ver a Bianchi muestra cuanto se preocupa por él

-casi me das un infarto con la seriedad que hablaste Enma-kun, por un momento casi caigo en eso-suspiró aliviado llevando su mano derecha a su pecho sujetando su chaleco escolar sintiendo como casi le da un mini infarto y después sonríe levemente-pasando el casi infarto que me das Enma-kun, la cosa es mutua entre ellos dos aunque Gokudera-kun no quiera reconocerlo, sin querer hacerte decaer, cuando Yamamoto terminó hospitalizado por el mal entendido entre nuestras familias Gokudera-kun llegó a estar furioso y desesperado por hacerles pagar, pero como dije, eso fue en el pasado, no podemos ya cambiar eso y no hay porque deprimirse

-aun así pasó pero igual trato de que no me afecte Tsuna-kun bueno mejor vamos caminando o seguro algo podría pasar conociendo nuestras suertes-comenta con una sonrisa leve el peli rojo mientras que el castaño asiente un par de veces para poner ambos camino hacia donde vive este último

Mientras que los más bajos volvieron a hablar ya de cosas sin sentido en el camino a la casa del de ojos café por otra parte el moreno y el peli plata iban caminando casi en total silencio por las calles al menos hasta que el de mayor altura decidió romper el silencio entre ambos

-oye Gokudera ¿tu confías en nosotros a fin de cuentas o no? Shamal me dijo que tú no confiabas en nosotros-cuestionó entre serio y dudoso el azabache mientras miraba intrigado al más bajo el cual se tensó notoriamente ante aquello

-¿Qué tanto te dijo ese médico de quinta cuando estaba inconsciente?-con seriedad y notoriamente molesto voltea a ver a Yamamoto diciendo este para sus adentros que había acertado en que algo malo pasaba con el contrario si reaccionaba así de defensivo

-no… bueno no dijo mucho antes de irse, simplemente comentó que tú no nos tenías confianza a Tsuna o a mí y que había algo que nos ocultas-se rascaba la nuca con la mano derecha apartando algo la mirada del de ojos verdes el cual soltó un notorio suspiro de alivio al saber que el contrario no sabía nada

-no hay nada que decir sobre eso y no insistas en eso si no quieres que te golpee enserio Yamamoto solo quédate en eso que Shamal te dijo si quieres hasta cree que les he mentido siempre, no voy a decir nada de eso-responde con pesadez en su voz tratando de sonar serio pero simplemente logró sonar totalmente decaído ante aquello lo que dejó mudo al moreno el cual le iba a replicar por aquello ya que en verdad quería saber

-…-el moreno simplemente mantuvo su silencio ante lo que le había respondido el pelo plata respira profundo y bota enseguida el aire para mostrar una sonrisa amplia de diversión para palmear un par de veces la espalda del más bajo el cual bufó con molestia-bueno, no tengo porque dudar de ti, si quieres simplemente lo dices Gokudera no voy a molestarte más por eso mejor vamos a mi casa a comer

-sí, pero deja de pegarme idiota-dejó pasar el tema al igual que el más alto chistando con molestia y queja ante lo bruto que podía llegar a ser el azabache, para luego simplemente suspirar con fastidio caminando a un paso levemente más lento que Yamamoto-además, no es algo muy grave de todas formas tú… no deberías de ser tan crédulo como para caer en las idioteces de Shamal, después de todo no todo lo que dice es verdad

-¿eh?-eso sí que había sorprendido al moreno haciéndose hacia un costado ante lo último dicho por el peli plata sin saber ya si entendía las cosas que había escuchado por el más bajo y por el doctor-pero sonaba en verdad serio al igual que tu cuando te conté que me había dicho

-eso sí es cierto, como te dije, no importa si piensas que les eh engañado siempre todos igual tenemos cosas que no queremos contar y seguro tú no eres la excepción, así que olvídate de ese tema-bufó con fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos algo irritado ante la mirada de curiosidad de Yamamoto el cual volvió a guardar un momento silencio para luego reír con algo de nerviosismo

-si tienes razón mejor dejemos ese tema de lado-continuó riendo nervioso apresurando este un poco el paso siendo visto con sospecha y molestia por parte de su acompañante el cual terminó por suspirar de fastidio de nueva cuenta para seguirle el paso

-idiota te va a ocurrir algún accidente si caminas así de rápido y descuidado-le habló con molestia haciéndole a la fuerza a disminuir el ritmo de su andar haciéndolo este mismo más lento mientras lo tironeaba del chaleco logrando frenarlo

-bien, bien entiendo Gokudera aunque es encantador que te preocupes por mí al detenerme de andar así-sonrió más ampliamente y animado el moreno haciendo que en respuesta fuera en gruñido y un rostro de fastidio

-¿¡quién podría preocuparse por un idiota despreocupado como tú!?-gritó aquello totalmente nervioso y empujando a Yamamoto para que continuara caminando mejor mientras iba él un par de pasos atrás tratando de calmar los saltos que daba su corazón

-ya, ya tranquilo Gokudera no hay porque empujarme hahaha no te enojes tampoco-continuó riendo con gracia mientras caminaba a la par que el otro le empujaba hasta que se hizo hacia un lado haciendo que el más bajo casi se cayera pero siendo atrapado justo por el más alto-lo siento por eso igualmente hahaha

-eres un simple tarado-se endereza con fastidio para quitarse la mano del contrario de encima para volver a caminar junto a este soltando un gruñido de molestia

Ambos continuaron con aquellas absurdas peleas unilaterales por parte del peli plata hasta que llegaron a la casa del moreno entrando por la puerta principal del Takesushi el primero ignorando a la mayoría en el lugar y simplemente asintiendo en saludo hacia el padre de su compañero y el último saludando animadamente a los clientes que ya conocía por costumbre de ir a comer al local

-oye viejo vamos a ir al comedor de la casa para recalentar algo de la comida, no pudimos comer en el colegio así que lo haremos aquí-avisó con una sonrisa amplia y simple mientras pasaba por la puerta del fondo del local siendo seguido por el más bajo

-está bien Takeshi, solo ten cuidado con la comida y no recalientes mucho las cosas como para quemarlas-advirtió el padre con una sonrisa de ironía mientras solo recibía una risa ligera y de nerviosismo mientras dejaba totalmente el lugar junto a su compañero

-pfft heheh ¿así que a ti también se te queman las cosas y no sirves más que para hacer sushi?-ríe con algo de ironía y burla mientras se inclina hacia un lado viendo con sorna al moreno el cual simplemente aparta la mirada con gracia y nerviosismo ante la mirada del otro

-vamos no es mucho en verdad se recosen un poco pero nada más, no soy un total desastre en la cocina-rió quedamente mientras rascaba su nuca y caminaba junto a Gokudera por el pasillo de su casa hasta llegar a la cocina y comedor del lugar

-algo es algo igual así que no se te queme, no quiero tener más traumas con comidas de otros-aconsejó el peli plata mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor para contemplaba como el azabache caminaba por la cocina

-bieeeeen no hay que preocuparse tanto de todas formas ríe divertido el de ojos cafés mientras destapa una de las ollas que hay sobre la estufa-oi Gokudera hay arroz y curri

-por mí, bien, cualquier cosa que sea comer sirve ¿no?-con desinterés se encoje de hombros recibe una risa corta por parte del más alto a lo que simplemente chista con fastidio para sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón una liga para el cabello y amarrarse este en una corta cola baja

El moreno asiente animado y prende el fuego del quemador donde se encontraba el curri para luego ir a sacar un par de platos de la alacena y colocar en cada plato algo de arroz de otra de las ollas de la estufa para poder calentar estas en el microondas por separado, siendo observado en cada mínima acción que hacía por el peli plata, el cual tenía su cabeza llena de preguntas y preocupaciones, especialmente por estas últimas debido a las palabras de Shamal y la posterior duda el más alto mientras caminaban en aquel momento simplemente recarga su cabeza sobre la mesa frente a él soltando un suspiro leve

-Gokudera, oi Gokudera ¿estás bien?-escuchó luego de un rato al azabache levantando la cabeza y vio como este dejaba el plato con una cuchara frente a él pero su expresión era de preocupación de cómo estaba-¿acaso sigues cansado a pesar de haber dormido en el colegio?

-no pasa nada solo estaba pensando en algunas cosas-trata de evitar hablar de aquello recibiendo sin mucho ánimo el plato y llevando el primer bocado del arroz con curri a la boca mientras miraba a otro lado tratando de ignorar la presencia del más alto

-menos mal no es nada malo lo que te pasa ya me has tenido preocupado todo el día-sonrió aliviado y comiendo de igual forma el curri y arroz que había recalentado mientras que al contrario que el peli plata se concentró algo más en este-ah, Gokudera, Shamal me dijo algo sí que debe ser de cuidado

-haber que te metió en la cabeza aparte de eso que no te tengo confianza, escúpelo de una vez-masculla molesto mientras hace un gesto con su mano izquierda de que se apresurara mientras centraba su mirada en el contrario con algo de fastidio

-pues dijo que los ataques que tienes cuando vez a tu hermana no serían nada comparado con los efectos de dejar los supresores-respondió algo intranquilo pero tratando de no mostrarlo mucho debido a que lo que más quería mostrarle al otro era que podía confiar en él-así que deberías de tener cuidado con los problemas que tengas Gokudera y si te sintieras mal sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

-eres un…-iba a gritarle al contrario totalmente avergonzado porque mostrara aquella preocupación hacia él, más que nada por el sentimiento interno de sentir que no valía mucho el que se sintiera así por él, simplemente terminó por suspirar con fastidio y gruñir por lo bajo para poder calmarse-¿quieres que te golpee acaso idiota? recuerda que no soy como los patéticos omegas comunes que si se les canta lloran como bebes por cualquier cosa, no dejaré que unos simples dolores me acaben si es que ese Shamal dice la verdad

-es bueno saber que vas a estar bien-asiente un par de veces aliviado por escuchar aquella afirmación del contrario y estaba en lo cierto Gokudera no era como cualquier omega después de todo es de esos escasos que tienen la fuerza y determinación para plantarle cara al mundo y romper las reglas establecidas de fuerza e ideología agregando la ironía de que aquellos que eran así todos formaban parte del bajo mundo de la mafia que es mucho más peligroso que la vida normal-se me había olvidado que eras de ese tipo hahaha

-se te… ¿de qué tipo? ¿Acaso te estás burlando de mi maldito cabeza hueca?-su voz y su rostro pasaron a estar llenos de molestia mientras que saca un par de bombas de algún lado entre su ropa simplemente para amenazar a Yamamoto

-no, no, no, claro que no me estoy burlando de ti Gokudera heh… hehehe solo que había recordado lo que se me había olvidado-respondió como pudo y con lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza para defenderse a lo que simplemente recibe un suspiro de molestia por parte del peli plata

-fum… eres molesto ¿lo sabías?-se queja con fastidio y con el ceño fruncido mientras guarda los cartuchos que había sacado para enseguida volver a comer del curri en silencio al igual que el moreno el cual tenía una sonrisa de gracia en su rostro

Ninguno de los dos dijo más palabra alguna luego de aquello mientras comían, una vez terminaron ambos levantaron lo que ocuparon y fueron a dejarlo al lavaplatos de la cocina quedándose ahí un rato con un poco de incomodidad

-oi Gokudera quería saber, yo te he dicho ya las cosas que siento por ti, pero ¿Qué es lo que tú piensas?-preguntó intrigado y serio mientras se apoyaba contra uno de los muebles de la cocina

-¿ah?-el peli plata no se esperaba para nada que Yamamoto soltara aquello luego de tanto tiempo simplemente lo había dejado pasar ya que luego del celo que el moreno tuvo y no pudo volver a su casa hasta el día siguiente ni él al departamento no se había vuelto a hablar del tema, solo atinó a apartar la mirada sin saber que decir ante aquello

-eso que escuchaste… hum… no es por presionarte del todo igual-perdió parte de la seriedad que tenía y termina por sonreír llevando su mano derecha a su nuca y rascarlo un par de veces

-… no vuelvas a preguntar sobre eso ¿vale? No estoy de buen humor hoy como para recibir esa pregunta nuevamente… te daré la verdadera respuesta cuando esté listo no me presiones ¿estás bien con eso idiota?-al comienzo habló sin gana alguna mientras no lo miraba pero al final terminó por fruncir el ceño con molestia para terminar de cruzarse de brazos y suspirar con total fastidio-bueno, será mejor que me vaya, a diferencia de ti yo si tengo cosas que hacer después además de incomodar a otros

-¿entonces nos juntamos mañana como siempre? No tengo práctica en la mañana así que podemos ir al colegio junto a Tsuna-suspira con levedad y con algo de gracia como si esperara aquella respuesta del contrario y simplemente terminó por aceptarlo sin reclamo alguno

-como quieras, siempre terminas haciendo lo que quieres-responde sin animo alguno y totalmente desinteresado ya de aquello, luego de años conviviendo como compañero del contrario ya se acostumbró a que este hiciera lo que quisiera

El moreno asintió animado a lo que había respondido su compañero acompañando a este hasta la salida del local de sushi, despidiéndose de lejos como siempre para irse a su departamento el peli plata por el camino de regreso no tuvo problemas de ningún tipo, sin encontrarse con nadie que buscara problemas con él una vez llegó a su casa cerró la puerta tiró sin preocupación alguna el bolso al suelo frente a él cayendo con pesadez al suelo apoyándose contra la pared cubriendo su cara con el ante brazo derecho tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que tenía en aquel momento

-maldita sea… es un verdadero idiota, pero… como mierda le digo, además ese maldito de Shamal metió la pata donde no lo llaman ¿Cómo va a reaccionar ese idiota al saber eso? ¡ugh que problema!-se queja golpeando con algo de fuerza su nuca con la puerta tratando de pasar la vergüenza y más aún el rojo que tenía en el rostro

* * *

 **jummm creo que no debo leer si doujinshis mientras escribo me llevan por el mal camino de la pereza y de ideas para meter en el fic, sin más que decir see yaa~~**


	15. capítulo 14

**_... grmmmm iba a terminar de escribir esto ayer y subirlo el mismo día pero solo digo una cosa, mis sobrinos vinieron a quedarse y claaaro, son todo ellos mientras están en casa, como me molesta eso_**

 _ **disclaimer: KHR no es de mi propiedad**_

* * *

Eran las 7:30 aproximadamente y Gokudera ya se encontraba en el cruce en el que normalmente se encontraba con Yamamoto, simplemente se dedicaba a suspirar con pesadez entre caladas a un cigarro preguntándose "¿Por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar esperando?" con la poca paciencia que tenía aquel día debido a que ya iban unos 4 días que despertaba más temprano de costumbre sumándole a aquello el mareo con el que había estado desde hace unos 15 minutos luego de llevar una media hora despierto

-Gokudera ¿ya estás aquí? ¿Cuánto llevas esperando?-llega por la calle de la izquierda el moreno sorprendiendo al peli plata cuando este estaba ya pensando en poner paso hacia la casa Sawada aun así terminó volteando con un gesto de molestia leve hacia el que acababa de llegar-… este olor ¿este es tu olor Gokudera? Es un aroma dulce en verdad, no hubiera pensado que tuvieras un aroma así

-¡no digas eso tan vergonzoso así de fácil idiota! Tche ya van dos que dicen la misma mierda de que no pensarían que tengo un aroma dulce por como soy-comenta con total irritación mientras comenzaba a caminar tratando de alejarse del más alto con la cara toda roja debido a lo que este había dicho

-ey, ey Gokudera ¿Quién más sabe el aroma que tienes? Creía que sería la primera persona en saberlo-dijo con cierto recelo en su voz quejándose de aquello apresurándose en alcanzar al más bajo el cual se tensó más todavía y volteó a verlo a pesar de tener aún rojo el rostro

-y una mierda ¿acaso tienes celos idiota? Ugh bien, hasta ahora la única persona que sabía mi olor era el tarado de Shamal-ya molesto empujó un par de veces al azabache queriéndose morir de vergüenza al decir aquellas cosas-no tienes porque mierda sentir celos de un tipo tan malditamente repugnante como él, ese tipo fue quien me ayudó en mi primer celo y… y… ¿Por qué mierda te tengo que explicar estas cosas? Además para que no sigas haciendo más jodidas preguntas no, no eh hecho nada con ese tipo él me ayudó prestándome un cuarto de donde vivía agregando el hecho de que no es atraído por omegas masculinos

-mhh… ya… ya veo no es necesario tampoco que te enojes con esto Gokudera e… heheheh y no es malo que este celoso ¿no? Eso es porque simplemente quiero cuidarte-refuta con una sonrisa de lado mientras agarra ambas manos con la que el contrario le había empujado y simplemente rie con gracia-ayer te dije que iba a cuidar de ti… por cierto ¿hoy estas bien o no? Por eso de que hoy dejaste de tomar esos supresores

-Cla… claro que estoy bien, idiota, no tengo nada más que molestia hacia ti en este momento y un mareo-gruñe con fastidio contándole aquello con sinceridad sin ganas de más preguntas y simplemente forcejea con el contrario para liberar sus manos, el más alto simplemente lo suelta y comienza a caminar igual que este, el cual ya había logrado bajar el tono rojo de su rostro-eres una molestia total ¿sabías?

-bueno, cualquier cosa que te llegue a pasar me avisas y te ayudo en cualquier cosa que necesites-se ofrece a aquello Yamamoto provocando que Gokudera apartara la mirada de este y se quejara por lo bajo debido a la vergüenza que le provocaba el que otra persona le ofreciera su ayuda, especialmente siendo el más alto quien lo hiciera

-no es necesario nada de eso, no necesito la ayuda de ningún alfa especialmente de uno tan tonto como tú-se quejaba el peli plata mientras trata de no dirigir su mirada hacia Yamamoto el cual simplemente rió en silencio tratando de no sacar voz para que el contrario no se enojara más con él

-te doy un punto en eso si en verdad lo crees-no pudo aguantar mucho aquello y rió sin tapujo ante lo que él mismo había comentado, recibiendo simplemente un suspiro de fastidio por parte del de ojos verdes

Ambos continuaron en relativo silencio hasta llegar a la casa de Tsuna para esperar fuera de la puerta esperando a que el castaño salga de la casa para poder ir ya directo a la escuela, una vez la puerta se abrió salieron tanto Tsuna como Enma dejando ahora si en completo silencio a ambos guardianes del futuro Vongola sin saber cómo interpretar lo que estaban viendo y como siempre, justo en aquel momento el moreno agarra como puede al peli plata para que no se lanzara a matar al peli rojo

-buenas a ambos ¿Cómo la han pasado?-pregunta con una sonrisa aunque con un toque de nerviosismo ya que el de ojos verdes estaba forcejeando con muchas fuerzas para que le soltara la boca y el abdomen para que no se moviera mucho

-pues ayer invité a Enma-kun a jugar un nuevo juego que tenía y estuvimos hasta tarde así que se quedó a dormir-rió por lo bajo el castaño mientras se acercaba totalmente a sus amigos al igual que el líder Simon y solo cuando terminó de decir aquello el más alto soltó al peli plata

-entonces pasaron la tarde juntos eso suena genial-sonrió ampliamente Yamamoto mientras calmaba un poco como podía a Gokudera el cual terminó por bufar llevando su mano derecha a su cabeza para calmar un poco el mareo y las ganas de pegarle al azabache

-entonces vamos ya a la escuela juudaime que a este paso nos vamos a atrasar mucho y llegaremos con retraso si eso sucede a pesar de que las clases solo sean hasta el viernes puede arruinar su efectividad académica-con más educación que normalmente solo muestra con el castaño en cuestión este simplemente asiente un par de veces con algo de diversión e inquietud en verdad nunca se acostumbraría según él a aquella muestra de respeto por parte del contrario

-si vamos ya, esta todo en orden y vamos a la hora-sonrió ampliamente ahora Tsuna mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a los otros tres a un paso relajado y ameno hasta que se acordó de algo y volteó levemente su cabeza para ver a sus dos guardianes-por cierto, ayer cuando llegué a casa con Enma encontramos un papel en la puerta de mi pieza de parte de Reborn, parece que esta semana no va a estar en Japón porque tiene una misión en el extranjero

-según tengo entendido con la información todavía escasa que le llega a mi familia hay un par de familias nuevas que quieren pactar con Vongola o por el contrario quieren declararle guerra-suspira y rie con algo de cansancio el peli rojo mientras contaba aquello que sabía

-yo no he escuchado nada de eso, bueno, también está el hecho de que aquí ya no tengo los mismos contactos que tenía haya en Italia-razona en aquello el peli plata mientras tenía su mano derecha en su mentón con una expresión pensativa

-bueno de hecho estoy muy aliviado ya que mañana vamos a poder tener un tanabata tranquilo y no al estilo Vongola-suspira totalmente relajado mientras camina a la par de sus amigos los cuales afirman aquello de diferentes formas

Ya estando totalmente calmados y animados todos comenzaron a hablar sobre el nuevo juego que había adquirido el castaño, cuando llegaron al colegio lo hicieron justo a tiempo debido a que se habían ido caminando a paso lento aunque gracias a toda la suerte divina no tuvieron mayor reproche de estar llegando justo que una advertencia por parte del vicepresidente del comité disciplinario gracias a que Hibari hace una semana se había ido a Italia para "aprender" algunas cosas y Adelheid se había graduado del colegio y estaba ahora algo más centrada y dedicada a administrar algunas cosas de la propia familia

Una vez llegaron al salón de clases todos los que eran alfas y omegas en el aula comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos a espaldas de Gokudera –o más bien en su propia cara- sobre este mismo de tres temas diferentes, algunas de las chicas tanto alfas como omegas hablaban sobre lo sorprendente y maravilloso que era que el peli plata oliera tan dulce otras hablaban de que era algo inusual aquello debido al carácter de este y por su lado los hombres se burlaban poco menos de él ya que les parecía hilarante que quien peor carácter tenía tuviera un aroma tan sutil e irónico según ellos aunque al aludido no le daba nada de gracia aquello ya que no estaba dispuesto a aguantar nada con el mareo y dolor de cabeza ahora que estaba comenzando a sentir, cuando estaba dispuesto a dejar el lugar en ruinas sin importarle nada de quien estaba presente fue totalmente interrumpido

-vamos, vamos no hablen así tan descaradamente de Gokudera ¿no sabíamos ya desde el inicio que era omega? Simplemente no sabíamos su olor es de mal gusto ver que hacen estas cosas-con sensatez rió totalmente animado el moreno mientras palmeaba un par de veces la espalda de quien apoyaba y calmaba para que no hiciera ninguna estupidez en aquel momento

-Yamamoto tiene razón, nadie tiene derecho de hablar así de nadie pueden a mi si quieren tratarme como quieran pero no quiero que se metan con mis amigos-habló claramente de igual forma Tsuna frunciendo el ceño en reproche a sus compañeros dejando a todos ahora en silencio debido a la sorpresa que resultó ser que el conocido como "dame-Tsuna" sacara la voz con tanta confianza en clases para que dejaran de burlarse aunque estaban levemente acostumbrados a la extrañeza del bajo no dejaba de ser sorprendente que este tuviera confianza al hablar

-agh como sea, igual no es como si fuera una gran maravilla-acotó uno de los compañeros que era alfa restándole importancia al asunto desviando la mirada de aquel grupo y terminando con un bufido de molestia e ironía como queriendo decir al menos él que no continuaría molestando en aquel momento pero si más adelante

-¡Gokudera es mucho más genial!-corearon varias de las chicas del lugar sin haberle interesado en lo más mínimo lo que hayan dicho los chicos o como hayan reaccionado los amigos del destinado a aquellas palabras ellas simplemente seguían dando su punto de vista en el asunto

-grmm como sea-gruñe con molestia ignorando al resto y viendo hacia donde estaban a los únicos que consideraba cercanos en el curso-gracias juudaime por defenderme y… tu igual Yamamoto… supongo

-no hay problema con eso Gokudera-kun, lo importante son los amigos-sonríe amigable Tsuna a su compañero para que no se preocupara por aquello

-lo mismo que dice Tsuna, después de todo como te dije esa vez en el futuro, no es necesario que estés solo, puedes confiar en otros-de igual forma sonríe el moreno para luego reír con algo de diversión

En aquel tiempo que hablaban llegó el profesor y pidió que todos fueran a tomar asiento a sus puestos y con ello comenzó la clase lo cual simplemente eran repasos de todo lo que habían pasado en aquel semestre estudiantil aunque los estudiantes mientras el profesor resumía la materia preferían pasarla hablando con sus compañeros que tenían a su lado otros preferían dormir y algunas fantaseaban, pero en su mayoría ninguno ponía atención pero aquello a dicha altura ya no le importaba al maestro

-Tsuna-kun hace rato sonaste como un verdadero líder en verdad tienes madera para ser la siguiente cabeza de Vongola, además de que estoy seguro que no te aprovecharías de tu poder-sonriendo le murmura aquello lo más bajo que puede Enma para que solo el castaño pudiera escucharle

-vamos Enma-kun no es para tanto es algo vergonzoso que lo digas-susurró de igual manera Tsuna mostrándose notoriamente avergonzado y aquello se reflejaba en el leve sonrojo que se veía en su rostro a lo que el líder Simon simplemente rie quedamente

-sí, si como digas-murmura con gracia y diversión dejando aquel tema zanjado en aquel punto queriendo si de igual manera seguir diciendo aquellas cosas a su amigo

De esa forma las clases trascurrieron periodo tras periodo y en cada descanso que pasaba al menos los que conocían de más tiempo a Gokudera notaban que este ocultaba la notable incomodidad y desgano que estaba tratando de ocultarles con un buen ánimo y la sonrisa que siempre mostraba cuando el castaño se encontraba presente aunque al momento de llegar el receso para el almuerzo o bueno, mejor dicho cuando los 4 reunidos ahí terminaron el almuerzo que comían

-excúseme juudaime pero debo ir a la enfermería no es por nada grave solo tengo que ir a hablar con ese maldito de Shamal por algunas cosas-se levantó el peli plata de donde se encontraba sentado tambaleándose levemente pero manteniéndose satisfactoriamente de pie y yéndose del lugar después de hacer una leve reverencia

-¿Qué crees que le pase a Gokudera?-el primero en hablar una vez el de ojos verdes ya no estaba en el lugar fue Yamamoto el cual miró curioso a su compañero y amigo el cual se cruzó de brazos sin mucho que decir ante eso

-¿acaso le pasa algo a Gokudera? Yo lo veo igual que siempre, lo único que noté diferente fue que ya tenía su olor característico-comenta sin entender mucho Enma viendo a ambos chicos los cuales se miraron entre si y el más alto simplemente rió con levedad y diversión mientras que el castaño simplemente suspira derrotado pero de igual manera ríe con levedad

-por mí se podría decir que es por el tiempo que llevo conociéndolo y además de mi intuición-sonríe algo divertido en respuesta Tsuna mientras se señala a si mismo

-y por mí se puede decir que soy su stalker personal-ríe y confiesa con total descaro para reír sin problema alguno debido a lo que había dicho, el castaño por algún motivo quizás por su hyper intuición suponía que aquello no era tan descabellado como pensaba

-ah… creo entenderlo… supongo-rió nervioso el peli rojo mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha un tanto nervioso y divertido por las respuestas de ambos

Por su parte el peli plata ya iba llegando a la enfermería del colegio queriendo que el doctorucho se encontrara en aquel lugar para reclamarle un par de cosas y en última instancia pedirle algunas pastillas para pasar el dolor de cabeza que se ha tenido que aguantar todo aquel rato

-oye Shamal quiero que me expliques algo y sin excusa alguna-reclamó con el ceño fruncido abriendo con fuerza la puerta corrediza de la enfermería pero le cayó el silencio cuando vio como Shamal se encontraba coqueteando con "algo de intensidad" con una mujer desconocida y que ni pertenecía al cuerpo docente del lugar-ugh no tengo cabeza para gritar por esto mejor me largo y luego se lo explico al juudaime

Y sin decir más dejó al pervertido sujeto solo en aquel lugar seguir con aquella costumbre que tanto odiaba el de ojos verdes yendo directo hacia el salón de clases mejor para poder ir a buscar sus cosas y largarse de una buena vez

Una vez llegó al salón de clases simplemente tomó su bolso con la intención de irse del lugar aunque fue justamente interceptado por Tsuna, Enma y Yamamoto los cuales se sorprendieron al ver al peli plata con su bolso en mano y con notorias ganas de irse

-sabía que pasaba algo ¿en verdad te sientes tan mal Gokudera-kun?-preguntó con preocupación el castaño haciendo sentirse culpable notoriamente a la tormenta

-no es nada de qué preocuparse juudaime… solo que necesito ir a comprar unas cosas y faltaré los últimos dos periodos pero no se preocupe juudaime vendré igual después de clases y lo acompañaré a su casa-trató de soltar una sonrisa para calmar al grupo pero simplemente terminó haciendo un gesto inentendible el futuro Vongola iba a reclamar aquello pero simplemente terminó por suspirar desganado y desanimado

-no te sobre esfuerces Gokudera-kun, si te sientes mal no es necesario que hagas nada por mi dedícate a descansar el resto del día si vuelves a tu departamento-aconsejó lo mejor que pudo el de ojos café más bajo para que el contrario cuidara mejor su salud en lugar de preocuparse de aquellas cosas tan vagas y poco importantes

-… bien… si usted lo dice juudaime-asiente un par de veces el peli plata ante las palabras de Tsuna pasando de largo de todo ya en aquel momento y con un gesto de la mano izquierda se despidió antes de irse del lugar

-no te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar con Gokudera, Tsuna, si quieres yo después puedo ir a verlo a donde vive-rió despreocupado Yamamoto mientras palmeaba un par de veces la espalda de su chaparro amiguito el cual simplemente rió un poco nervioso

-entonces te lo encargo Yamamoto, cuento contigo para la tarde-confía aquello en el más alto sabiendo que era confiable recibiendo un asentimiento un par de veces y una corta risa de parte de este

Una vez que las clases acabaron como habían dejado pactado, el moreno se despidió del castaño y del peli rojo para dirigirse hacia el departamento donde vivía Gokudera mientras que los otros dos se marchaban para la casa del Vongola, unos quince minutos se demoró en llegar el azabache hacia la casa donde vivía su compañero, una vez llegó tocó un par de veces la puerta

-ughhh… ya voy-se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta para momentos después abrir la puerta, el peli plata se encontraba con una polera gris y un short del mismo color además del cabello además del cabello notoriamente mojado y goteando, una vez este se dio cuenta de quien llamaba cerró la puerta en la cara de este mismo-vete al carajo no tengo cabeza para aguantar a nadie a esta hora ya

-vamos no actúes así, estábamos preocupados por como estabas durante el día, además te has sentido mal ¿verdad?-preguntó sin ceder nada en irse queriéndose quedar en aquel lugar aunque tenga que pasar ahí todo el resto de la tarde

-eres molesto ¿Cuántas veces ya te lo he dicho?-abre la puerta con algo de molestia para entrar para entrar mascullando entre dientes hacia el interior del departamento-al menos terminé de ducharme antes de que llegaras tú

-ains, hubiera llegado un poco antes hubiera tenido que esperar parado en la puerta, o tal vez hubiera llegado para verte como te bañas-suspiró con levedad y algo divertido mientras entraba a la casa y cerraba a la puerta detrás de él

-idiota pervertido, hubiera preferido dejarte fuera por el resto del día-comenta con molestia el peli plata mientras que el otro simplemente reía en respuesta-por eso mismo me cargan los alfas

-es solo una broma, no seas tan serio con esas cosas Gokudera-negó divertido un par de veces ante lo que dijo el más bajo el cual simplemente bufó con fastidio mirándole de reojo-entonces ¿Qué es lo que te molesta o duele?

-ugrrmm… mayoritariamente dolor de cabeza y mareo por eso ya no aguantaba mucho hace rato y tuve que largarme-suspira con fastidio y molestia sentándose frente a la mesa llevando su mano izquierda a su cabello mojado para rascarlo levemente-pero simplemente tomé un analgésico hace poco antes de bañarme y esta eso al menos controlado

-puede que eso sea algo de lo que hablaba ese Shamal ¿no crees?-pregunta preocupado un poco mientras se sienta igual frente a la mesa dándole la cara a Gokudera el cual aparta la vista entre molesto y pensativo

-es molesto que ese tipo tenga la razón, entonces eso quiere decir que me va a doler más el cuerpo por haber dejado los supresores-gruñe con molestia y fastidio el peli plata mientras pasa su mano del cabello hacia su frente, el verdad se sentía mareado todavía y había sido milagro que no le hubiera pasado nada de regreso a su casa o siquiera bañándose

-entonces en verdad te va a ir para peor-con preocupación comenta aquello mientras se cruza de brazos y suspira con algo de desgano

-mierda que no soy tan débil como piensas, tarado-con molestia casi grita mientras golpea la mesa con ambas manos haciendo sobresaltar al moreno el cual levanta rápidamente ambas manos para calmar la molestia que notoriamente sentía su compañero el cual simplemente termina por suspirar con fastidio para levantarse de donde estaba pero se ve interrumpido ya que su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas y su vista se nubló momentáneamente perdiendo así el equilibrio

-Go… ¡Gokudera!-sorprendido Yamamoto se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para evitar que el peli plata cayera al suelo, aunque debido a aquello este terminó de vuelta en el suelo con el dueño de casa sobre él tratando de levantarse junto con el contrario terminó sentado y llevó su mano derecha a la frente de este-o… oye tienes temperatura Gokudera ¿en verdad no te interesa tu salud?

-te dije que no es nada, es solo un efecto más de los que habló el bastardo de Shamal yo no soy tan débil como para sucumbir ante esto-se alejó como pudo del moreno y se levantó finalmente para tratar de ir a la cocina-solo necesito algo de agua y descanso para mañana seguro está bien, así que lárgate ahora

-claro que no me voy a ir Gokudera si te sientes mal entonces voy a cuidarte y amarrarte a la cama si no quieres quedarte quieto-aquellas palabras hicieron que un escalofrío y una mala sensación recorriera a Gokudera el cual se quedó estático en su lugar y antes de lograr gritarle a Yamamoto fue levantado en el aire por este con relativa facilidad

-oye ¡su… suéltame jodido tarado! No hagas esta mierda-se removía tratando de soltarse del agarre del contrario sin enterarse que si lo hacía caería de bruces al suelo lo único que hace el moreno ante ello es reafirmar su agarre con el otro

-si te suelto te vas a caer fuerte al suelo no te muevas mucho Gokudera-pidió también en una queja el azabache notando como el otro dejaba de forcejear y una vez logró llegar hasta la cama del departamento simplemente lo dejó ahí con cuidado-bien, entonces no salgas por el resto de la tarde de la cama

-tche haz lo que quieras idiota-comenta con molestia para luego chistar y darle la espalda al de mayor altura el cual simplemente rió con suma levedad

-entonces voy a buscar algo de agua para darte y también voy a ir a mojar un paño-con simpleza dice aquello para darle la espalda de igual manera al peli plata y dirigirse a la cocina para poder hacer lo que había dicho

-tan solo un idiota-murmura para sí mismo mientras se hacía levemente un ovillo acercando sus piernas hacia su torso y a la vez que llevaba sus manos a su cabeza para tratar de que el notorio sonrojo de su rostro se esfumara aunque ello era totalmente imposible debido al mareo, dolor de cabeza que estaba volviendo nuevamente y el aroma de Yamamoto que estaba llenando el lugar, simplemente volvió a murmurar para si-por esas cosas lo odio

El resto de la tarde el moreno se la pasó cuidando al de ojos verdes el cual cada que podía murmuraba maldiciones incoherentes hacia su cuidador el cual simplemente le respondía con una risa de gracia o su típico "ma, ma no te enojes" pero de igual manera se dejaba tratar por este ya que no podía negarse del todo y de igual formas el auto invitado del lugar se negaba a dejar de ayudarlo de aquella forma el atardecer llegó ya era la hora en la que el más alto tenía que irse

-espero que puedas pasar bien la noche Gokudera mañana si quieres vengo a verte nuevamente para ayudarte si puedo en el día-sonríe ampliamente y más relajado Yamamoto mientras recogía su bolso de la mesa del lugar para colocárselo al hombro-es feriado por tanabata después de todo igual le diré a Tsuna que está todo bien y no es de mucho de preocuparse solo son dolores de cabeza ¿está bien con esa verdad a medias? Estoy seguro que no quieres decirle toda la verdad después de todo

-solo lárgate de una buena vez, dile lo que quieras-se quejó como pudo sentándose en la cama y con el rostro medianamente rojo tomando una almohada dispuesto a usarla de arma

-bien, bien, entonces nos vemos-ríe con levedad levantando ambas manos y posteriormente despidiéndose del de ojos verdes para irse del lugar ya más tranquilo de saber que no era al menos nada mortal lo que tenía el peli plata

* * *

 ** _no se si me satisface de todo el capítulo por como quedó... pero bueno tampoco me desagrada y actualmente no tengo cabeza para reescribir nuevamente el capítulo luego de hacerlo ya dos veces y esta es la que más satisfacción me_** ** _dio_**

 ** _¿ya e dicho cuanto me cargan mis sobrinos? en verdad me cargan_**

 _ **al menos lo que me hace feliz fue el hecho de poder poner un momento algo fluff con la pareja principal, espero hacer algo igual así más adelante con el 2700 sin más que decir me despido, see yaa~~**_


	16. capítulo 15

**bien, aquí ya esta el siguiente capítulo del fic, espero sea del agrado de todos sin mas, el capítulo!**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

-¿entonces qué hacemos?-fue la pregunta que salió de la boca de Yamamoto el cual se encontraba sentado a un lado de la mesa mientras contemplaba a la cama donde se encontraba Gokudera envuelto entre sus frazadas gruñendo por lo bajo sin querer salir de ahí

-no tengo idea de porque siquiera fui a abrirte la puerta hoy, tu olor me está sofocando además que me duele todo el jodido cuerpo-soltó con molestia para luego chistar con fastidio enrollándose más entre las frazadas-lo que necesito ahora sería algo para evitar sofocarme con tanto olor… de esta forma no se seré de eficacia al juudaime

-entonces… ¿Qué tal algo que te puedas poner en la cara para evitar los olores fuertes?-cuestiona con curiosidad y una sonrisa amplia queriendo saber la opinión del peli plata

-¿hablas de mascarillas?-cuestiona aquello con cierta ironía involuntaria mientras se sienta en la cama mirando con algo de mala gana al invitado del lugar pero enseguida comienza a sentir malestar en su cuerpo junto con leves nauseas teniendo que ocultarse nuevamente entre las frazadas-ugghhh… no… no es una mala idea siendo sincero… ¿podrías ir a comprar algunas a la farmacia de poco más abajo en la calle? Mi billetera está en el mueble junto a mis llaves

-bien entonces voy y vuelvo-sonríe amplio y animado el azabache mientras se levanta de donde se encontraba sentado yendo hacia el mueble de noche para tomar ambos objetos que señalaba el de ojos verdes que señalaba con una mano fuera de las frazadas para en ese momento ir por el pedido a la farmacia

Una vez que Yamamoto se marchó del departamento y quedó todo en silencio el móvil de Gokudera comenzó a sonar sin descanso comenzando a fastidiar la paciencia que tenía el peli plata en aquel momento y en el momento en que se hartó de todo aquello abrió el cajón del mueble de noche con molestia para sacar su teléfono y contestarlo de mala gana sin siquiera ver quien le llamaba

-¿se te olvidó alguna mierda acaso idiota del baseball? En verdad eres un tarado-lo primero que hizo fue reclamar con fastidio y con algo de ironía en su voz para luego escuchar nada más que un profundo silencio seguido de unas fuertes carcajadas-¿¡Sha… Shamal!?

-¡así que es a ese chico a quien esperas o quizás ya has estado con él Hayato! Nunca creí que te decidirías por un chico, creía que escogerías aunque sea a alguna linda chica alfa-se reía y burlaba con ánimo el doctor desde el otro lado de la línea haciendo enojar más todavía al bombardero

-no enredes las mierdas que te dije sin pensar doctor de quinta no he tenido nada con ese idiota aún no cambio de opinión con lo referente a odiar a los alfas, simplemente el idiota vino a primera hora en la puta mañana para cuidarme-comenzó gritando totalmente molesto aquello bajando a grandes peldaños el tono de voz terminando algo más calmado debido al dolor que tenía en el cuerpo sumado al hecho de que no se encontraba para nada molesto en aquel momento finalizando con un suspiro de irritación y agobio-¿para qué mierda me llamas a todos esto? Si hablo contigo por mucho tiempo de seguro se me va el poco ánimo que tenía

-sí, si dejando las bromas de lado simplemente quería llamarte para saber cómo ibas con las secuelas de haber dejado los supresores-su voz cambió enseguida a una medio seria combinada con la gracia que le quedaba de su comentario anterior aunque trató de disimularlo de mala forma

-es todo una mierda, el cuerpo me duele como no imaginas además que sigo con malditos mareos aparte el maldito aroma de Yamamoto me asfixia de sobre manera no me quiero imaginar cómo será cuando tenga que salir para la escuela u otros lugares-se dejó caer con pesadez para poder recostar su cabeza en la almohada ya que nuevamente comenzó a dolerle todo el cuerpo soltando simplemente un gruñido de fastidio llevando su mano izquierda a su frente recibiendo ahora nuevamente silencio por parte de Shamal

-… así que te sofoca según tú…-reafirmó aquello repitiéndolo con lentitud para luego soltar una corta carcajada de diversión por aquello recobrando la compostura enseguida-bueno… supongo que es una secuela común… pero hey ¿no has pensado en ya buscar un alfa? Esos efectos secundarios podrían ser más fuertes e insoportables con el tiempo ya que tú cuerpo paulatinamente sentirá la falta de supresores en tu organismo, contando también de que tu celo podría llegar en cualquier momento adelantándose por el mismo hecho de haber dejado las pastillas, el tener un alfa puede hacer que el dolor disminuya, no hacerlo desaparecer pero los haría más soportable

-grrrmmmm… entonces prefiero morirme de dolor antes de tener que ser marcado por un alfa o tener relaciones con uno-bufa con molestia y queja firme todavía en aquella posición de ir contra los alfas a pesar de lo que escuchó o dijo-no entiendes una mierda de eso porque a ti no te pasó, solo te lo conté pero escucharlo y vivirlo son dos cosas distintas además todos los alfas son malditamente igual, solo detrás de omegas por las puras ganas de coger, casi nadie que conozco es diferente a eso

-enserio debes dejar ya esa cabezonería de lado Hayato siempre tenemos la misma conversación, esa mierda ya pasó y debes dejar de ver a otros como tus enemigos, confías en los Vongola que conoces y algunos son alfas ¿no? Entonces cuéntales a ellos, no te van a mirar con pena ni nada de eso que crees, ten por seguro que van a entender-aconsejó ahora totalmente serio el doctor sin mostrar gracia alguna frente al tema del que hablaba haciendo que Gokudera tensara la mayoría del cuerpo por dichas palabras

-una cosa es proponerlo y otra muy distinta es hacerlo, no puedo ir y decir sin más "saben cuándo era un mocoso de casi 9 unos alfas me violaron en un callejón y por eso repudio a los alfas y tomaba supresores" pfftt… me castra un montón el simple hecho de recordarlo, me doy asco yo mismo-con total fastidio y una mueca de queja suelta aquello con burla a si mismo llevando su mano desde su frente al puente de la nariz tratando de pasar el dolor de cabeza que estaba comenzando

-eso ya es un avance, ahora trata simplemente de decirlo frente a tus compañeros-cortante y con frialdad casi dijo aquello fastidiando aún más al peli plata el cual le iba a reclamar pero simplemente soltó una queja en un gruñido de fastidio-cambiando de tema, mañana tienes que ir a la enfermería del colegio para hacerte un chequeo más completo sobre los efectos de dejar los supresores

-ugh bien-molesto y cortante responde aquello justo antes de cortar la llamada para dejar caer el teléfono a un lado volviendo a cubrirse hasta la cabeza con las frazadas terminando por chistar con total molestia descubriéndose para levantarse con total malestar para mejor cambiarse de ropa

Mientras tanto, en donde se encontraba alojado Shamal simplemente deja su móvil en el mueble frente a él y se voltea a ver a los dos invitados que tenía en aquel lugar viendo como uno de ellos se encontraba totalmente tenso y preocupado

-¿Qué piensan al final de todo esto? Lo escucharon por ustedes mismos lo que querían saber-habló con calma y seriedad Shamal viendo la mirada del menos del lugar el cual luego de un rato expulsó todo el aire que notoriamente estaba aguantando por los nervios

-ya suponía que sería algo por ese estilo lo que ocultaba Hayato es un chico que notoriamente suelta repudio mayormente sobre alfas-soltó Bianchi la cual se sentó en la silla detrás de ella mientras tenía los brazos cruzados mostrando seriedad de igual forma soltando finalmente un suspiro de agobio-en verdad es un hermano tonto

-yo… en verdad me siento culpable ahora por querer enterarme a espaldas de Gokudera-kun, no sé cómo verle ahora, debí de haber esperado a que él me contara por sí mismo…-reflexionó en voz alta y apretando sus manos Tsuna mientras temblaba ligeramente en dolor y molestia al saber aquello-en este momento me siento de lo peor de venir a pedirte a ti saber sobre lo que Gokudera-kun escondía

-¿tu opinión ha cambiado en algo respecto a Hayato, Tsunayoshi?-pregunta con seriedad ignorando un poco lo que había dicho este recién y solo cuestionando a este debido a que después hablaría con la peli rosa más calmado

-pues… solo es sorprendente el enterarme pero… yo no soy quien para menospreciar a mis amigos, ahora estoy seguro porque Gokudera-kun no había contado nada de aquello estoy seguro de que le molesta el no poder sacar el valor suficiente, yo mismo se cómo se siente eso de no tener valor para las cosas-confesó aquello mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha aunque al final soltó una sonrisa que reflejaba total nerviosismo y vergüenza de contar aquello mientras que dejaba de apretar sus manos y lleva la derecha a su cabello para rascarlo con levedad-aunque ya no sé cómo podría reaccionar cuando Gokudera-kun mismo me lo cuente, no quiero mentirle pero tampoco quiero decirle que ya lo sabía… no quiero que Gokudera-kun se enoje conmigo

-esa es una respuesta muy madura para haber venido de ti Tsuna, en verdad piensas en el bienestar de todos-habló con seriedad Bianchi pero en su voz denotaba claramente con estoicismo con un toque de melancolía, notoriamente cubriendo varias cosas que no diría a quien ocupaba la mayoría del tiempo de Reborn

-no sé si sentirme alegre por escuchar eso o mal por ser nuevamente reducido a nada-rió desganado el castaño para luego suspirar agobiado levantándose de donde estaba queriendo irse ya de aquel lugar, después de todo tenía ya mucho en que pensar pero se detuvo de eso ya que tenía una pregunta más-por cierto Shamal, ayer no quise preguntarle a Gokudera-kun… más que nada porque ayer estaba en… otro mundo… bueno, la cosa es que quería saber el aroma que tiene él, es dulce pero hay algo más… estoy seguro de eso

-en verdad eres algo muy tonto Tsunayoshi-decretó sin cortesía alguna el hitman mayor suspirando resignado a tener que responderle otra duda más-el olor de Hayato es una mezcla de canela, ceniza y limón aunque el último es casi imperceptible

-nn… ya veo… gracias por eso último, ahora si me voy, Bianchi trata de llegar a la hora del almuerzo, kaa-san dijo que haría curry-se despide en general y luego de decirle aquello último a la escorpión venenoso se va del lugar

-entonces hagamos esto rápido el curry de mamma es delicioso y no quiero llegar tarde-suspira y con los ojos cerrados con seriedad y estoicismo hacia el mayor-así que dime que es lo que querías hablar conmigo Shamal

-bueno, quería saber tu posición seria como su hermana que es lo que piensas respecto a lo que le pasó-habló reflexivamente el doctor mientras se recarga hacia delante con una mirada de incertidumbre a la peli rosa la cual se llevó su mano derecha al mentón por un momento

-pues, no tengo mucho que decir a pesar de ser su hermana él siempre ha negado todo desde que se fue de casa-con seriedad dijo aquello manteniendo su postura en aquello pero al final termina suspirando algo decaída-pero de igual forma me siento fatal por saber que era algo tan grave lo que había generado el dolor de Hayato, después de todo soy su hermana mayor y como tal debo preocuparme por su cabezonería

-esa es una respuesta que esperar de una joven dama madura como tú-sonríe con levedad al escuchar la respuesta dada por la fémina para luego volver a verle con un toque de seriedad-y con ese chico, Yamamoto Takeshi, escuchaste como fue la reacción de Hayato al molestarlo con él, en verdad está luchando contra sus instintos como omega que ya escogieron un alfa siendo que rechaza su naturaleza y la obvia aversión por la posición del otro como alfa

-jummm… en ello estoy casi totalmente en contra, Hayato es mi único hermanito y si algo pasara ahí intentaría matar a ese niño-con molestia bufó aquello mientras apretaba con algo de fuerza el brazo de la silla donde se encontraba sentada-de todas formas, Hayato es un asesino profesional igual que nosotros, si llegara a hacerle algo malo estoy segura de que es capaz de el mismo hasta matarle

-fm… así que en verdad eso es lo que piensas sobre todo esto Bianchi, sabes, yo creo que sería un poco al revés por el mismo hecho que dices, el idiota de Hayato ha tenido la necesidad de matar casi toda su vida pero si lo miras por fuera es totalmente obvio que su carácter se ha calmado aunque sea un poco-reflexiona un poco Trident Shamal con nuevamente un leve toque de burla en su voz viendo como la contraria reaccionó la cual parecía querer saltarle a matar-vamos Bianchi no es que quiera ir en contra de tu opinión como la hermana mayor de Hayato, es solo lo que veo siendo yo quien ha tenido que aguantarlo en muchas cosas

-bien, entonces no lo mataré pero si no se la haré tan fácil después de todo tengo que ir con cuidado estando en algo como la mafia, hay que saber las intenciones de todo-termina por suspirar ya algo más resignada al escuchar el razonar del doctor para luego levantarse de la silla dispuesta a irse ahora ella

-espero tu visita más seguido Bianchi-chan, siempre eres bienvenida-se relajó ya totalmente Shamal para levantarse de igual forma para ir él a abrir la puerta como acto siempre de caballerosidad

-no cuentes con ello, solo vine porque Tsuna tuvo curiosidad de lo que le pasaba a Hayato y yo estaba en las mismas, así que no creas que vuelva a venir-soltó un suspiro de agotamiento y molestia mientras caminaba con los brazos cruzados pasando de la invitación del contrario para irse

De regreso en la casa de Gokudera este se encontraba vestido con un short de bluejeans con el VG como cinturón igual que siempre, unos calcetines grises, con una camiseta de color negra con una calavera blanca en el centro, se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa del lugar mientras comía como podía de un vaso de ramen instantáneo debido a la molestia que tenía por todo el cuerpo

-Gokudera ya volví con las mascarillas-entró al departamento el moreno cerrando detrás de sí para sacarse los zapatos y adentrarse en el lugar llegando al cuarto principal

-se nota, tu olor es totalmente molesto-gruñe en queja sin siquiera voltear a ver al recién llegado terminando lo que se encontraba comiendo-no digas nada de porque estoy levantado, me aburrí de esperar y preferí levantarme

-no te iba a reclamar nada-mintió muy notoriamente recibiendo solo un sonido de queja por parte del dueño de casa volteando ahora si a verle algo molesto, una vez que estuvo frente a la mesa simplemente se sentó enfrente del peli plata el cual soltó un bufido de fastidio-toma, aquí están

-… gracias por esto…-casi murmura aquello sin querer mostrar el agradecimiento que tenía con el contrario por haber usado parte de su tiempo en algo que no debería de importarle según su opinión

-de nada-sonríe amplio y divertido sin importarle la muesca de fastidio que le mostró en aquel momento el contrario mientras sacaba la caja de mascarillas para poder usar una de esta-ey por cierto ¿Qué vas a hacer después en la noche? Ya sabes porque es tanabata

-ni idea, no me interesa mucho en realidad, tal vez solo vaya a una feria a dar una vuelta por el lugar-responde sin mucho interés mientras abre la caja y saca una de las mascarillas para colocárselas

-entonces podría ir yo contigo si no te molesta-sugirió divertido el moreno mientras se encogía de hombros con levedad para ser visto con algo de fastidio por la mirada del peli plata el cual ya tenía la mascarilla cubriéndole medio rostro-cla… claro no pienso que fuera a ser como una cita solo como amigos

-yo… ugh… ya no tengo problema alguno en mierdas como esas, está bien, igual no significa que sienta algo igual… aunque pienses que fuere una cita-murmura lo último casi inaudible aprovechando que la mascarilla de igual forma amortiguaba con levedad el tono de su voz

-es primera vez que aceptas algo a la primera sin recriminar con fastidio lo molesto que soy-comenta con total sorpresa aquello Yamamoto dejando de sonreír debido al impacto de ello mientras se inclinaba levemente sobre la mesa para tocarle la frente a Gokudera-¿estarás enfermo?

-¡idiota no estoy enfermo como para que preguntes eso!-soltó con molestia mientras golpea la mano del azabache son la derecha suya mientras se hacía atrás negándose a que el otro le tocara la frente-si te vas a poner así de idiota te largas ya

-e… está bien hehehe solo que me sorprendió por eso reaccioné así-sonríe amplio aunque algo nervioso mientras lleva la mira mano a su nuca para rascar levemente-en verdad si me siento alegre porque aceptaras rápido

-bien dejémoslo así, no importa-suspira para sí mismo por detrás de la mascarilla viendo algo aburrido al contrario-¿no te irás a almorzar a tu casa? Después de todo yo solo como ramen instantáneo y ya comí

-buuhhh… y yo que quería comer aunque fuera algo junto a ti-se queja en un puchero infantil para luego suspirar resignado el moreno recostándose un momento en la mesa para luego reír amplio y levantarse-no puedo lamentarme igual, iré a almorzar a casa entonces y te veo en la tarde

Asiente con algo de desinterés el de ojos verdes mientras ve como el azabache deja sus llaves sobre la mesa para irse caminando con calma hacia la salida de la casa para irse a almorzar, el peli plata simplemente guardó total silencio hasta que escuchó el cerrar de la puerta para tomar el juego de llaves y soltar simplemente un sonido de queja llevando su mano izquierda a su abdomen por el dolor que sentía

* * *

 ** _se preguntarán, si es para el tanabata el capítulo ¿por qué solo el día hasta el "almuerzo"? pues porque para el siguiente capítulo tengo algo pensado que quiero desarrollarlo bien porque quiero mostrar ambas partes xD así que debo pensar el como describirlo_**

 ** _mi pregunta personal sería ¿cuanto puedo explayarme sin abusar de 5 minutos en diálogos? o.o mejor corto aquí mis pensamientos antes de decir más, see yaa~~_**


	17. capítulo 16

**Robo rápido de internet para traerles este capítulo desde la playa~~ si, aun no vuelvo a mi casa, aún me quedan dos o tres días, pero eso no me detiene, sorry madre, pero es por un bien mayor ;u;**

 **Disclaimer: khr no me pertenece**

* * *

Gokudera se encontraba recostado en el suelo a mitad del departamento pensando varias cosas mientras contemplaba el techo blanco del lugar, en su mente mayoritariamente dominaban pensamientos como últimamente la declaración de Yamamoto y la reafirmación de sus sentimientos hace poco, cosa que ya no podía seguir negando que pasó por solo un impulso del celo del moreno

Por otro lado estaba aquel sentimiento de malestar y opresión que Shamal ha estado empujándole a sacar a flote sumado a las pesadillas constantes de la semana entera rememorando aquel hecho, agregándole el hecho del dolor creciente de los últimos días en el cuerpo debido a ya la falta de supresores y aunque estaba resistiendo el caer debido al creciente dolor su fuerza no era eterna, estaba comenzando a temer de no poder aguantar mucho tiempo el dolor

Pero su orgullo y pasado de igual manera le tiraba al acantilado de no aceptar al azabache de casi eterna sonrisa y seguir con aquel dolor aunque su vida se fuera en ello, ahí su mente hizo una pausa de golpe al llegar a aquel pensar ¿desde cuándo siquiera estaba pensando en aquel idiota del baseball en algo más que en un conocido o un compañero? Comenzó a hacer memoria aprovechando que estaba completamente solo hasta seguro un par de horas más

-¿habrá sido durante la batalla de los anillos?-se preguntó a si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos para hacer memoria de las partes que le servían de aquel enfrentamiento contra Varia, recordando varios puntos donde cada uno se apoyaba en la última batalla y de lo ansioso que se pudo ver él mismo mientras se desarrollaba el enfrentamiento de Yamamoto contra Squallo, simplemente terminó por desechar esa parte de la idea-en ese entonces ese tarado simplemente era un estorbo para mí y más que nada esas ansias era porque de él dependía de que se continuaran los enfrentamientos… ¿posiblemente en la guerra contra Byakuran en el futuro?

Su cabeza lo primero que recordó del futuro fue al moreno de adulto y el injusto golpe que le había dado en la cara por la impotencia que sentía al saber que Tsuna había "muerto" en aquel tiempo, sintió la culpa carcomerle por dentro luego de mucho tiempo pasado aquello se arrepintió en su momento del golpe que le dio por impulso pero aun así le hacía sentir mal el recordarlo. Negó con la cabeza un par de veces nuevamente tratando de recordar más partes de aquellos días que pasaron estancados en el futuro, la primera batalla contra Gamma se le vino ahora a la cabeza y lo cabeza dura que podía ser al intentar acabar con alguien que era notoriamente más experimentado que él, ese sujeto ni se acercaba a los simples lacayos sin experiencia que en su tiempo asesinó sin remordimiento alguno

Recordó como el azabache lo protegió a su manera de terminar muriendo aquel día terminando ambos muy mal heridos debido al escaso apoyo que se daban los dos, habían ido en una misión en pareja para hacer las cosas más fáciles pero simplemente había terminado arruinando las cosas, una sonrisa de ironía y vergüenza propia se formó en su rostro mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro, en verdad tenía una facilidad tremenda para meter al moreno en situaciones de vida o muerte aunque volvió a negar con la cabeza para volver a concentrarse

Recordó que ahí sintió algo por el contrario y aunque fuera muy leve ahí estaba ahora que hacía memoria, aquello después en ese mismo tiempo se vio reflejado en la enorme preocupación que sintió dentro del cuartel enemigo cuando los cuartos comenzaron a moverse, el tratar de ayudar a Yamamoto junto con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para haber podido ayudarlo en ese entonces como la vez pasada, por eso mismo, por no actuar a tiempo el otro había terminado arriesgando su vida nuevamente enfrentándose a un espadachín con mucha más experiencia que la de él sumando el hecho del dominio de este en las ilusiones

-maldita sea, quiero morirme ya mismo-gruñó para sí mismo con la cara completamente roja sin quitar las manos de su rostro mientras se giraba hacia un lado como si alguien más fuera a verle aunque estuviera completamente solo, simplemente no aguantaba ser él mismo en aquel momento tan agobiante, una vez se relajó un poco más se quitó la mano derecha del rostro a la par que bajaba la izquierda a cubrir el área de la boca donde se hallaba la mascarilla-¿y la ceremonia se sucesión?

Lo último que recordó fue el momento en el que Yamamoto había sido atacado a traición y de gravedad por alguien a quien había llamado amigo rápidamente, su enojo en aquel momento floreció nuevamente como en el hospital en su tiempo al ver como el moreno estaba conectado a todas aquellas máquinas que le mantenían estable y el diagnóstico de los doctores al decirles a todos que tenía nulas posibilidades de volver siquiera a ponerse de pie, también recordó lo contento internamente que se sintió cuando lo vio descender de aquel helicóptero totalmente sano y salvo como si nada hubiera pasado

-maldita sea ahí terminó todo ¿eh?-se molestó consigo mismo al darse cuenta en aquel momento que sus sentimientos por un simple idiota fanático del deporte habían ido más allá que el compañerismo, su cara en aquel momento volvió con fuerza a ser dominada por aquel color rojo casi brillante-¿tenía que pasar algo tan malditamente malo para caer en ese maldito sentimiento por un simple idiota?... ¡aagghh! Maldito Yamamoto tarado

Se negó nuevamente a aceptar algo como aquello para segundos después tener que afirmar con algo de fuerza su abdomen con ambas manos debido a una nueva corriente de dolor por todo su cuerpo, jadeó dolorido mientras se sentaba con lentitud en el lugar para terminar respirando con algo de complicación concluyendo en un suspiro lastimero agachando la cabeza levemente mientras la inclinaba hacia un lado

-a todo esto ¿Por qué ese idiota se interesó en mí siendo que ni siquiera me interesaba relacionarme para nada con él? Además solo ha tenido más problemas conmigo cerca que otra cosa-murmuró para sí mientras mantenía su ceño fruncido ahora en molestia y duda sin saber la razón de eso simplemente terminó gruñendo con molestia por no poder pensar en algo-grrmmm arg… tendré que preguntárselo directamente, maldita sea

Se volvió a recostar en el suelo esta vez cubriendo su rostro con su brazo izquierdo no tenía ganas de hacer nada ahora, simplemente quería quedarse ahí con ganas de morir hasta que otra interrogante se le vino a la mente ¿por qué se fijó luego de tanto en alguien como Yamamoto y no se interesó en alguien como el décimo? Después de todo ambos eran alfas, si, él los odiaba en general pero el castaño fue el primero luego de su madre que en paz descanse que le había tratado bien sin importarle cual fuera su condición

Suspiró con pesadez pensando en eso, él debía su devoción a Tsunayoshi después de que este le salvara la vida después de cometer un error con sus propias dinamitas, aunque el castaño había preferido dejar todo eso de lado y que ambos fueran mejor amigos que jefe y subordinado, aunque después ya de tres años seguía viendo al más bajo como un amigo y alguien a quien servirle, quizás después de todo había algo en el moreno que el décimo no tenía ¿sería quizás la diferencia de carácter de ambos o tal vez era que el moreno se había empeñado más que el castaño en acercársele, conocerle mejor y reprenderle con más fuerza en su voz que el futuro líder Vongola? Simplemente no lo sabía, bostezó con pereza y cansancio para cerrar los ojos para dormir un resto, aunque fuera un poco antes de salir

Esperó como en la última semana que el sueño que tuviera fuera aquel desagradable recuerdo de cuando era más joven pero muy diferente a lo que pensaba, se halló en un campo de flores de diversos tipos frente a un asiento de piedra tallado elegantemente donde se veía sentada a una joven mujer de largo cabello ondulado platinado además de ojos verdes más claros que los de él, ella vestía con un largo vestido sencillo de color celeste, se encontraba con una versión joven de él mismo con un traje elegante, recordaba aquello, no tenía mucha edad, a lo sumo 3 años, la última vez que vio en vida a la mujer aquella

- _mire señora, le hice esto_ -sonreía ampliamente el pequeño niño mientras le mostraba una corona de flores que le había tomado quizás cuanto tiempo hacer aunque se sentía satisfecho del resultado se lo extendió a la mayor la cual aceptó colocárselo en la cabeza por el pequeño

- _gracias por el regalo Hayato, están muy lindas las flores que escogiste_ -le agradeció la mujer mientras le daba un dulce beso en la frente en señal de agradecimiento para luego soltar una pequeña risa agradable al ver al niño refregarse levemente la frente, de seguro era porque le había hecho cosquillas

- _oiga, oiga ¿podría cantarme alguna canción?_ -sonrió ampliamente el niño una vez dejó aquel acto anterior para sentarse luego a un lado de la mayor la cual simplemente rió por lo bajo al ver como se subía el pequeño a la banca para luego hacer un gesto pensativo

- _no lo sé, siento que no tengo ganas, posiblemente un beso del pequeño Hayato me anime para cantar_ -sonrió con más levedad ahora mientras señalaba su propia mejilla izquierda a lo que el niño simplemente hizo un leve puchero pero se rindió a la petición y le besó la mejilla velozmente- _me siento totalmente revitalizada ahora gracias a ti, en recompensa ¿Qué quieres que te cante?_

- _hummmm…_ -el pequeño hizo una mueca nuevamente de puchero, se esforzaba en hablar bien como los adultos le enseñaban pero aun así no podía decir bien los nombres de canciones ya que para él parecían trabalenguas de mal gusto, pero volvió a sonreír ampliamente para ver a la contraria- _no lo sé, usted escoja la canción esta vez_

- _bien, bien, solo déjame pensar un momentito_ -rió con calma la mujer al ver la frustración del contrario al no poder decidir por alguna canción, así que estuvo alrededor de uno o dos minutos pensando y sonrió de vuelta al niño- _no me acuerdo muy bien de la letra pero espero que te guste_

- _cualquier canción que cantes es maravillosa_ -animó el niño a la mujer la cual sonrió al escuchar el halago del menos para enseguida respirar con algo de profundidad

- _un canario canta una canción de cuna, duerme, duerme, duerme niño… arriba de la cuna, los nísperos balancean, duerme, duerme, duerme niño_ -comenzó a cantar con levedad aquella canción que con su dulce voz hizo bostezar al pequeño el cual comenzó a bostezar mientras se recostaba en su regazo- _una ardilla mece la cuna por su cuerda, duerme, duerme, duerme niño… sueños en una cuna, con la luna amarilla brillando desde arriba, duerme, duerme, duerme niño_

El pequeño se quedó completamente dormido luego de aquella última parte haciendo reír con levedad a la mujer la cual acomodó con levedad los cabellos de este para finalmente colocar un gesto de melancolía y dolor terminando por suspirar decaída

-es una canción de cuna japonesa que adapté al italiano aquella vez-sonrió con melancolía mientras levantaba la mirada viendo atentamente hacia donde se encontraba el peli plata observando aquel "recuerdo" desde fuera, sorprendiéndose completamente al ser visto

-¿pue… puedes verme?-intentó no parecer sorprendido y abrumado ante aquel mientras la mujer frente a él simplemente asintió con calma y elegancia un par de veces confirmándole ello mientras que el joven simplemente cayó de bruces a lo que era el suelo en aquello que ya no sabía que era más allá de un sueño-¿Cómo?

-no lo sé… tal vez quieres hablar con alguien, puede que solo sea parte de un recuerdo tuyo o la forma de con quien quieres hablar ahora mismo o puede que incluso si sea yo misma quien hable contigo por medio de un sueño… estás abrumado querido Hayato, eso sí puedo verlo con claridad...-habló con calma la mujer en perfecto japonés mientras que de aquel sueño simplemente quedaban ambos, ya no había más vista de aquel enorme jardín o de su versión más joven-siempre quise poder hablar contigo en puro japonés mi pequeño

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras mi madre? Hubiera siempre querido decirte más a ti madre que a una señora que ni comparte mi sangre-lo primero que atinó fue a cuestionar aquello en una leve queja de insatisfacción a lo que la mayor simplemente suspiró deprimida a aquello levantándose de donde estaba acercándose a su único hijo

-ya conoces por qué no podía decirte nada de eso mi pequeño, a mi igualmente me dolía el no poder estar junto a ti mucho tiempo más que unos días al año y no digas esas cosas, Hayato, ella te crio en mi lugar, igualmente es tu madre-reflexionó dulcemente la mujer de platinada cabellera arrodillándose frente al menor y comenzándolo a consolar acariciándole la mejilla-no iba a vivir por mucho tiempo más y hubiera sido mucho más doloroso para ti el verme morir más que otra cosa, no quería eso para ti, no quería verte sufrir por mi culpa

-fue doloroso igual… el no volver a verte más, luego saber que habías sido siempre mi madre… me dolió mucho, te había tenido tan cerca pero nunca lo vi y después extrañé mucho tus visitas aunque fueran pocas-le dolía decir aquello, él mismo había dejado todo eso de lado para no "sentir" más esas culpas al menos hasta que fue lo del futuro donde por aquel tiempo tuvo que hacerle frente a parte de su pasado, sentía en aquel momento enormes ganas de llorar al estar ahí aunque fuera en un sueño junto a su madre

-no es necesario que te contengas mi pequeño valiente, no es necesario que sigas mi petición egoísta de solo sonreírme, puedes soltar todo lo que tengas dentro-sonrió gentil aquella mujer reconfortando al bombardero el cual ante las palabras de la fémina no pudo aguantar más y simplemente comenzó a llorar sin remordimiento alguno, fuera lo que fuera, el sentía aquellas ganas de desahogarse sin importar que le vieran, la contraria simplemente lo abrazó y palmeó levemente la espalda sin soltar más palabra

El tiempo pasó o quizás no paso, no se sabía en aquel lugar que no parecía tener inicio o final, simplemente había una madre dejando que su hijo sacara todo lo que tenía dentro sin juzgar ni nada, simplemente apoyándolo en completo silencio, una vez el joven logró sacar parte de sus penas suspiró varias veces para poder recobrar la compostura

-has sido muy fuerte y valiente mi niño hasta ahora, estoy en verdad orgullosa de ver que te proteges ahora y también que proteges a tus cercanos, has hecho muy buenos amigos-felicitó alegre una vez halló el momento para animar al menos el cual simplemente sonrió algo satisfecho de escuchar aquello de su madre, sin orgullo ni nada, simplemente feliz de escuchar a la mayor-al parecer sacaste eso de mi igual, eres muy terco y orgulloso para decir las cosas pero… tan solo en pensar lo que has vivido para llegar a este cachito de felicidad me duele saber que pasaste ese sufrimiento tu solo

-…-simplemente guardó silencio el bombardero agachando algo la mirada entre apenado y dolido al ver cómo había preocupado a su madre, al igual que no le agradaba ver esa expresión de intranquilidad de la mayor-… madre tu… grrmmm… ¿Qué harías si odiaras a los alfas pero de igual sintieras aunque sea algo leve por uno?

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? Apenas tengo un cachito para poder hablar contigo y siento que mi niño ya es todo un hombre-sonrió algo divertida al escuchar aquella pregunta soltando de igual forma una corta risa tratando de que el otro no fuera a sentirse mal, cambiando rápidamente su expresión a una pensativa llevando su mano derecha a su barbilla pensando en alguna respuesta-pues… todo depende Hayato, primero tienes que saber si los sentimientos son en verdad una señal de amor, no puedes ir con cualquiera en aventurillas de una sola noche, después de eso tienes que saber si él o ella siente lo mismo por ti, y de ahí lo que venga ¿por qué preguntas a todo esto? ¿Acaso hay alguien especial para ti? ¿o es que ya quieres darnos nietos a mí y tu padre?

-ugh no, claro que no y por favor no lo metas a él en la conversación, yo estoy todavía resentido con ese sujeto-agacho algo la mirada nuevamente hablando con algo de molestia en su voz para nuevamente ver a su madre-entonces ¿Cómo fue que supiste que lo tuyo con él fue amor?

-pues, al comienzo no sabía que él estaba casado ya que desde la primera vez que lo vi luego de una noche en la que estuve tocando en un bar iba a hablar conmigo y nos habíamos relacionado súper bien, las cosas se dieron con tiempo entre nosotros dos Hayato, y luego llegaste tú a mi vida, ahí recién llegue a saber la verdad pero no estoy molesta porque te llevaran, ellos te dieron una vida que yo no podía darte, igual después seguimos en contacto, aunque me negué por completo a tener algo más por mi enfermedad-contó con calma total la mujer mientras suspiraba en varias partes de su relato algo cansada por lo que contaba, aunque finalizó con una dulce sonrisa dirigida hacia su hijo

-ah… ya veo…-algo decaído al escuchar aquello terminó por suspirar profundamente de igual forma él llevando su mano izquierda hacia su cabello para tirar ligeramente de esta

-no te preocupes mi niño, ya ha pasado lo peor, ahora todo simplemente puede ir a mejor-comprensivamente la mujer toma con delicadeza la mano derecha del más joven el cual vuelve a verle nuevamente viendo la expresión de melancolía de ella-mi pequeño es tiempo ya que nos despidamos, tienes de despertar y seguir hacia el futuro, no tengas miedo con lo que venga

-e… espera ¿tan rápido?-se sobresaltó un momento el bombardero recibiendo simplemente un cálido beso en su frente por parte de la mujer

-nunca has estado solo mi niño, puede que así lo pareciera, pero siempre te he cuidado desde el cielo, además, mientras tengas mi recuerdo dentro de tu mente y tu corazón nunca moriré por completo-se despidió con aquellas palabras abrazando por última vez a Hayato el cual correspondió sin falta aquel abrazo antes de volver a una obscuridad total

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado no tenía ganas de levantarse, aunque el duro suelo donde se encontraba y el constante golpeteo a la puerta lo trajeron rápidamente de vuelta a la conciencia, se sentó con algo de dificultad gruñendo para sí mismo con algo de fastidio, una vez se ubicó que se encontraba en el departamento donde vivía, negó un par de veces con la cabeza levando su mano izquierda a su cabeza rascando su nuca un rato, había soñado con algo diferente a las usuales pesadillas de la última semana, pero ahora aquello se encontraba borroso en su mente, no lograba recordar bien que había soñado aunque se sentía con una extraña calma en su interior

-¡ya van maldita sea, quien sea que este ahí deja de golpear ahora mismo o lo vuelo!-amenazó totalmente molesto ya harto de escuchar la puerta sonar con insistencia, se levantó con algo de lentitud del suelo para caminar hacia la entrada y abrirla de golpe sin ver antes quien era o siquiera parar a oler algo-¿¡que mierda quieres!?

-agh parece que pillé a Gokudera enojado más que de costumbre-rió un poco divertido Yamamoto el cual estaba parado en el pasillo del lugar aunque cortó rápidamente la risa que dio para ver con algo de preocupación al peli plata-¿te pasó algo cuando me fui? ¿Estabas llorando Gokudera?

-de que mierda ha…-no logró completar la oración ya que la llevar su mano derecha a su rostro arriba de la mascarilla, notó parte de su rostro mojado ¿había llorado mientras dormía acaso? Simplemente no podía creerlo ¿tenía acaso algo que ver con el sueño que ahora le costaba recordar? Simplemente ignoró más aquello y desvió con fastidio la mirada del contrario para limpiar como pudo donde se encontraba sucio y húmedo debido a las lágrimas-maldita sea, última vez que me duermo teniendo mierda de pensamientos en la condenada cabeza

-¿Cuánto dormiste?-cuestionó curioso el moreno mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia un lado para poder ver mejor al dueño de casa al cual simplemente soltó un bufido de molestia, simplemente parecía que ni él sabía cuánto lo hizo

-ni puta idea, quizás poco después que te largaste tú, como media hora después-confesó sin mucho ánimo ni interés siquiera en aquello para ver como la cara del más alto pasa a ser de completo asombro e incredulidad-¿Qué mierda tienes tú ahora?

-¿dormiste toda la tarde Gokudera?-soltó con total extrañeza de aquello, para después volver a mostrar aquel gesto de preocupación-¿no has comido bien tal vez? Puede ser que la falta de comida te esté afectando finalmente, no puedes vivir solo de fideos instantáneos Gokudera

-mira quien viene a retarme, la gente normal tampoco puede vivir solo de sushi o leche en caja-se quejó con molestia y algo avergonzado de ser reprochado por el contrario comenzando a jalarle una de las mejillas sin cuidado alguno, simplemente para escuchar como el otro se quejaba

-fah, fah, gu fanaf-con complicación calmó al de ojos verdes hasta que este soltó su mejilla volviendo a sentir nuevamente alivio, suspirando más calmado-de todas formas son casi las 8 de la noche ¿te sientes mejor como para salir un rato como dijiste más temprano?

-ghm… si, me siento algo mejor que en la mañana-suspiró con levedad y asintiendo levemente para ver como el más alto recuperaba aquella resplandeciente sonrisa que siempre tenía

-entonces vamos un rato a la feria, igualmente cualquier cosa que te duela después me dices para regresar enseguida ¿ok?-aconsejó y pidió más animado el moreno mientras se apartaba de la entrada viendo como el peli plata regresaba un momento al interior del departamento para volver a salir mientras guardaba un par de cosas en sus bolsillos

-no te pases de listo idiota, que me cuides no significa que caiga ante ti-bufó molesto cerrando con llave la entrada comenzando a caminar al igual que el mayor el cual simplemente rió con despreocupación

Una media hora caminaron ambos en completo silencio por las calles de la ciudad en dirección a donde normalmente se colocaban las ferias de ocasión, a ellos en verdad a ninguno les interesaba romper aquel silencio ya que de alguna manera les agradaba la compañía silenciosa del otro, una vez llegaron a la feria el bullicio de la gente se podía sentir en el ambiente hablando de cosas que podrían comprar por el tanabata o ir al templo del lugar a ofrecer respetos y pedir deseos

-¿sabes? Me sorprendió un poco cuando me dijiste que querías salir, normalmente te molesta estar en medio de esta bulla sin que Tsuna te lo pida-con algo de gracia comentó aquello mientras miraba uno que otro puesto del lugar con algo de desinterés, queriendo más escuchar la respuesta del menor

-¿nn? No lo sé y no me interesa en verdad, odio si tanto ruido de gente molesta y desagradable, quizás es algún delirio por las secuelas de dejar los supresores-con total desinterés de responder y sin ganas de molestarse más, respondió aquello sin siquiera cambiar el tono de su voz

-entonces también debo agradecer a tu delirio el poder pasar un rato contigo sin más de nuestros conocidos cerca-sonrió completamente encantado mientras decía aquello a lo que el peli plata simplemente pudo reaccionar con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro y desviando rápidamente su mirada

-¿eres descerebrado o algo? En la mañana te dije que esto no era siquiera posible de llamar una cita, solo una salida como amigos o conocidos-rápidamente y casi gritando se quejó de aquello recibiendo en respuesta simplemente una risa ligera y algo larga por parte del contrario

-si se, si se, no tienes por qué ponerte tan a la defensiva Gokudera, tampoco te estoy pidiendo tomar esto como una cita-con diversión pasó su brazo derecho por detrás de su cuello como siempre hacía, aunque al contrario de lo de costumbre, tardó más en reaccionar y apartar la mano del contrario en protesta, quizás fuera el olor del contrario que en aquel momento y por alguna extraña razón, encontraba más atrayente que en otros momentos

-que no te pases de listo tarado, no me toques con tanta libertad que no te he dado-entre molesto y nervioso le reclamó aquello aunque el contrario no supo muy bien como tomarlo, debido a hecho de que Gokudera no le sonó para nada intimidante como siempre, más bien para él sonó como a petición de que no invadiera su espacio personal

-bien, bien, tu ganas, no me pegaré tanto si no quieres-animado y con gracia toma un par de pasos de distancia el moreno alzando ambas manos en señal de paz simplemente viendo cómo el contrario suspiraba con algo de molestia y queja apartando la mirada de este, ya ni comprendía que quería el peli plata, si se alejara o se mantuviera cerca suyo

-¡Yamamoto Go… Gokudera-kun…! Menos mal que los encuentro-un exhausto Tsuna llegaba trotando a duras penas donde estaban sus amigos tartamudeando un poco al llamar al peli plata debido a que se sentía mal por saber el secreto de este

-¿pasó algo juudaime?-el primero en "saltar" fue el de ojos verdes como siempre al ver al castaño tan sobresaltado

-bue… bueno… vine con Lambo e I-pin a dar una vuelta por el lugar porque querían ver la feria pero de un momento a otro perdí a Lambo de vista-se recompuso el de ojos chocolate luego de respirar con una leve dificultad un rato para enseguida colocar una expresión de pesar y lástima por el descuido que tuvo

- _lo lamento, Lambo fue muy rápido y no pude verlo tampoco_ -en su idioma natal la china trató de disculparse por lo sucedido mientras hacía una reverencia, en aquel momento estaba tan arrepentida y nerviosa que no tenía tiempo de recordar lo que Nana le había enseñado del japonés

-no te preocupes Tsuna, tu tampoco I-pin, podemos buscarlo entre todos ¿Cuánto tardaríamos en encontrar a un solo niño?-relajó el ambiente Yamamoto mientras cuestionaba aquello como si hubiera olvidado repentinamente lo problemático que era el niño vaca o quizás simplemente lo pasaba por alto

-tche una vez encuentre a esa vaca estúpida deseará no haber nacido-gruñó con fastidio el peli plata mientras chocaba su puño derecho con la palma de su mano izquierda

-po… por cierto Gokudera-kun ¿por qué llevas esa mascarilla? ¿estás resfriado o algo?-cuestionó extrañado y preocupado el cielo Vongola señalando a su propio rostro en un gesto para indicar dicho objeto

-de hecho Tsuna eso es porque Gokudera ¡fgnn!-fue interrumpido bruscamente el moreno por la mano izquierda de la tormenta el cual buscaba mantenerlo callado para que no dijera más de lo que él consideraba debido

-claro juudaime, es algo leve si, de todas formas no se preocupe por esto en un par de días seguramente estaré como nuevo-rápidamente puso aquella excusa vaga el de ojos verdes recibiendo más aún aquella muestra de preocupación por parte del castaño

-bue… bueno, si tu lo dices… trata de cuidarte como se debe si ¿ok?-prefirió no preguntar más al respecto Tsuna ya que después de lo escuchado esa misma tarde prefirió mejor que el contrario siguiera guardando algunas cosas hasta que estuviera listo él mismo para contarlo

-no es necesario que se preocupe tanto por mi, mejor vamos ya a buscar a la vaca estúpida, Juudaime, usted siga revisando la feria junto a I.-pin, yo y el idiota del baseball iremos al templo-comenzó a jalar con fuerza al azabache mientras continuaba cubriéndole la boca mientras le sonreía al más bajo como si todo estuviera bien, al castaño en verdad habían veces en las que le asustaba algunas actitudes del bombardero

-esta… bien… se los encargo-no pudo decir más ya que ambos desaparecieron de su vista entre la gente que paseaba por el lugar sin preocupación alguna

Tsuna-san ¿pasa algo malo?-preguntó simplemente la pequeña de ojos rasgados una vez estaba algo más calmada cuestionando aquello en japonés mientras veía con extrañeza al castaño

-no… no pasa na… nada I-pin, venga, vamos a buscar a Lambo-se apresuró a negar Tsuna para comenzar a trotar nuevamente en busca del joven Bovino siendo seguido muy de cerca por la más joven

Por su parte el peli plata y el moreno una vez estuvieron lejos de la vista de Tsuna recién vinieron a alejarse un poco, volviendo el más alto a respirar como dios manda creyendo que por un momento el de ojos verdes en verdad iba a matarlo por asfixia

-¿a qué vino eso Gokudera? Casi me ahogo y ¿por qué no le contaste a Tsuna de que usas esa mascarilla ya que te saturan los olores?-preguntó extrañado y algo molesto Yamamoto de no poder decirle a su amigo aquello sino más bien de decirle una mentira improvisada sobre la marcha en su lugar

-¿y dar una muestra de debilidad tan patética por ser un omega?-cuestiona casi más molesto que el contrario el cual notó esa razón y casi se golpea por ser más imbécil o ingenuo de lo usual según el mismo-prefiero que piense que es por algo común que por ser… lo que soy… ugh si igual no hubiera nacido con esa maldita condición no hubiera necesitado en un comienzo los malditos supresores y ahora no pasaría esta mierda

-ok, ok, ya, ya, me retracto de lo que dije, se me había olvidado que odias esta cosa de las clases-trató de bajar el enojo del contrario el cual simplemente bufó con ironía al escucharlo

-se te olvidan muchas cosas idiota del baseball, eso es por esa mierda de que solo tienes una cosa que ocupa tu cabeza-recriminó al contrario con un gesto de fastidio que no se notó completamente en su expresión continuo a una negativa con la cabeza para comenzar a caminar sin demora hacia el templo siendo seguido por el azabache

-pfhehehe eso si no lo puedo discutir, aunque creo que en verdad tengo dos cosas en la cabeza-murmura para sí mismo con una leve sonrisa de ironía sabiendo perfectamente como estaban ordenadas las prioridades en su cabeza

Unos 10 minutos se demoraron aproximadamente en llegar al templo mientras veían si podía estar por el lugar la vaca con permanente aunque sin fruto alguno, una vez estando en el frente del lugar escucharon una explosión no muy lejos de su ubicación, apresurándose a ir al origen del sonido en la parte posterior del templo, ahí, muy cerca de los árboles, se encontraba Lambo llorando sentado en el suelo todo sucio, al parecer por la anterior explosión, Yamamoto simplemente rió con levedad por aquello mientras que Gokudera gruñó con completo fastidio

-al parecer al tarado le estalló cerca una de sus propias granadas-fue la acotación del azabache que de hecho no estaba lejos de la verdad, ya que la mayoría del daño del infante estaba en el cabello, seguro una rama del lugar se enganchó en el seguro de una granada por traerla este en su cabello y simplemente hizo su gracia poro después

-ahora si mato a esa maldita vaca-el de ojos verdes con molestia fue rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el de permanente para agarrarlo del estropeado pijama de vaca para comenzar a zarandearlo-¿por qué mierda eres tan malditamente molesto y le causas problemas al juudaime?

-sue… suéltame Ahodera… vo… voy a matarte-sollozaba aún Lambo mientras se removía para zafarse del agarre del peli plata a la par que pegaba manotazos en los brazos de este-sue… suelta a La… Lambo-san

Entre la "pelea" de ambos varias cosas cayeron desde el afro del más joven, entre ellos granadas y dulces, hasta que en un tira y afloja cayó la bazooka de los 10 años disparándose por la caída con el proyectil hacia donde se ubicaba Yamamoto el cual al estar distraído riéndose con algo de gracia por la actitud de Gokudera no alcanzó a esquivar el disparo llamando la atención del peli plata el cual dejó caer sin preocupación alguna al infante al ver el humo de la explosión

-Yama…-el peli plata guardó rápidamente silencio al notar el aura pesada y el sentimiento de peligro proveniente de quien había sido traído desde el futuro, seguro estaban en una mala situación al momento del cambio, en verdad se lamentó internamente por lo que podría pasarle al moreno

-¿Hayato?-fue la duda instantánea del moreno mayor una vez se disipó el humo y vio donde se encontraba, cambiando instantáneamente su actitud para mostrarle una sonrisa al menor queriendo verse despreocupado frente a este, así que prefirió corregirse instantáneamente-ah Gokudera, sí que ha sido mucho desde que no te veía tan enano, desde que pasó todo eso con Byakuran antes de arreglarse todo

-¿¡ahhh!? ¿A quién mierda llamas enano? Tu eres el que es malditamente alto, mierda, ocurre este incidente y a quien tengo frente a mi es un inepto…-trata de mostrarse molesto con el mayor aunque más que eso sonaba distraído por la anterior sensación de sed de sangre que expedía el moreno, mientras este se había acercado con algo de rapidez para saludarlo y verlo más de cerca

-tienes razón bueno igual estoy acostumbrado a pasarte por casi una cabeza, no más que eso-con una sonrisa hizo un gesto desde su frente hacia delante con su mano derecho mostrando la diferencia entre ambos, aunque luego de unos segundos hizo una leve muesca de inquietud y se agachó para olfatear alrededor del de ojos verdes- hummm… ya veo… estás en "ese" estado

-¿estado? ¿de qué mierda hablas?-no entendió muy bien a que se refirió el más alto o más bien no lo había procesado del todo ya que estaba más nervioso por el acercamiento del más alto y luego el fastidio por mencionar su olor

-ah… entonces aún no aprendes del todo como diferenciar las cosas… bueno es entendible siendo que no tuviste a nadie que te explicara con detalle el cómo expresarte totalmente como un omega, también no pudiste aprender solo porque tomaste mucho tiempo los supresores… ghmm… también está la cosa de que de nuestros más cercanos solo Tsuna tenía a Reborn para que le enseñara como ser un alfa sin cagarla en el proceso…-comenzó a razonar y rápidamente a divagar el mayor mientras miraba a los lados sin tomar mucho en cuenta que estaba mareando de cierta forma al italiano

-explícate de una maldita vez idiota, que tu forma de decir las cosas nunca me ha agradado una mierda, no se te entiende nada-se quejó casi gritando el más bajo volviendo a tener toda la atención del moreno el cual simplemente volvió a reír animado al escuchar aquella queja infantil

-es fácil no te molestes ¿ya?-pidió mientras se inclinaba un poco para llegar algo más cerca de la altura del peli plata para mirarle con un toque de seriedad-pues que mejor mañana faltes a la escuela Gokudera, si no me equivoco dejaste ya los supresores por tu olor y tu celo va a llegar mañana, tu olor está siendo algo más fuerte pero no mucho así que mejor cuídate bien esta semana y no salgas de tu casa

-pero ¿Qué mierda?-su pelo se erizó al escuchar la voz del contrario, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de emociones que en verdad le incomodaban y confundían, gruñendo para sí mismo en fastidio aguantando el dolor punzante que le llegó en el costado derecho, simplemente no quería mostrarse débil frente a nadie

-es por tu seguridad, de Tsuna no me preocupo pero seguro habrán algunos más problemáticos si vas a la escuela mañana-algo más relajado pero aun con un leve deje de seriedad dijo aquello mientras se enderezaba cruzando un momento sus brazos

-estoy seguro que por aquí fueron las explosiones, espero que no haya pasado nada malo-fue la voz de Tsuna no muy lejos del lugar acercándose donde estaban ellos, una vez giró desde uno de los costados del templo se sorprendió al encontrarse con el Yamamoto adulto, acercándose a este y a Gokudera

-¡Yamamoto! E… entonces la explosión fue la bazooka de Lambo-asertivamente el castaño comenta aquello mientras baja a la china de sus brazos para que fuera a ver dónde estaba este-¿hace cuánto fue el disparo?

-¿nh? Creo que hace unos cuatro o tres minutos… creo que sí, casi cuatro-fue la respuesta del moreno mientras se giraba un poco para tener totalmente de frente al castaño

-bueno no queda mucho ya pero fue bueno verte después de mucho ¿Cómo están las cosas en el futuro?-preguntó aquello con una amplia sonrisa mientras que el mayor simplemente hizo una muesca de sonrisa que venía llena de nerviosismo y un toque de diversión

-vamos, no puedo decir mucho del futuro en realidad más de lo que ustedes ya han visto pero puedes si tener seguro que las cosas van sobre ruedas-fue la respuesta evasiva pero directa a la vez mientras levantaba un poco ambas manos en disculpa para poco después volver a desaparecer del frente de ellos en aquella peculiar nube de humo rosada, dejando ver nuevamente al moreno adolecente el cual apareció frente a estos con una "leve" mueca de preocupación

-¿Yamamoto? ¿Pasó algo en el futuro? Para que tengas esa mirada de preocupación-fue la pregunta de nerviosismo y obvia preocupación por parte del castaño recibiendo rápidamente una sonrisa o un intento muy malo de una, ya que había resultado en una extraña mueca

-yo… eh… no es… no es nada en…-antes de poder terminar su excusa el azabache fue rápidamente interrumpido por U-pin la cual llamó la atención de todos

-¡Tsuna-san! Lambo aquí-fue el intento de formar una oración de la infante mientras arrastraba a un inconsciente Bovino el cual tenía un enorme chichón en la cabeza, seguro había quedado knock out por la caída de hace un rato combinada con el cansancio por haber estado llorando

-es un alivio que no le pasara nada realmente malo-suspiró con total alivio el castaño mientras se acercó a ambos menores para tomar al inconsciente en brazos para nuevamente ver a sus amigos-parece que ambos en verdad la tuvieron mal un poco… espero que no sea nada muy preocupante lo que vieron o hablaron hace poco por culpa de la Bazooka de Lambo

-no es nada juudaime, no tiene que preocuparse por nada-finalmente reaccionó de su congelación momentánea el peli plata mientras negaba con la cabeza sin poder creer aun lo que escuchó del Yamamoto del futuro hasta que frunció el ceño algo molesto para luego bufar-hubiera golpeado nuevamente a ese idiota ¿Quién se cree para haberme llamado por un momento por mi nombre?

-¿uh? ¿En verdad te llamé por tu nombre? Bueno no yo pero yo ¿se entiende?-logró distraerse de lo que había visto el moreno mientras volvió su vista con curiosidad hacia sus amigos un par de veces, los cuales asintieron, uno medio confundido y el otro con fastidio

-yo también me pregunto por qué habrá sido, me entró un poco de curiosidad-sonrió levemente Tsuna mientras recogía las cosas de Lambo más importantes y eso solo entra en catalogación la bazooka de los 10 años

-yo creo tener una leve idea…-murmuró para sí mientras rascaba su nuca algo nervioso el azabache terminando por soltar una risa entre irónica y de pena propia

-…-Gokudera vio con un gesto de molestia y fastidio molesto por algún motivo debido a la actitud esquiva que tenía, terminó gruñendo para sus adentros e ir donde se encontraba este para agarrarlo de la playera que llevaba y de este modo comenzar a arrastrarlo sin cuidado alguno para irse con este ante la mirada confusa de los dos espectadores-no se preocupe por este idiota o por mí, juudaime, mañana hablamos en la escuela

-¡lo que el dice Tsuna!-rió divertido el moreno por lo que hacía el de ojos verdes mientras se despedía con la mano derecha alzada dejándose arrastras sin problema alguno por el italiano aunque luego de un par de metros comenzó mejor a caminar junto a este

-ugh… siento que cada vez entiendo menos a mis amigos…-decaído suspira comenzando a caminar pero en cambio de los otros dos fue de regreso a la feria junto a I-pin

Una vez que Yamamoto y Gokudera se alejaron del lugar decidieron caminar por una calle poco concurrida para poder tener una charla de esos 5 minutos que cada uno estuvo en lo suyo por culpa de la bazooka, o más bien el peli plata había jaloneado casi la mayor parte del tiempo al moreno por la manga de la playera por las calles mientras guardaban silencio hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente solos, momento en el cual el de ojos verdes decidió romper aquel forzoso silencio que ambos tenían

-¿Qué fue lo que viste en el futuro para que estuvieras como zombie respondiendo idioteces?-con brusquedad preguntó el más bajo mientras cruzaba los brazos deteniéndose en su caminar para quedar frente a frente con el más alto

-humm… bueno… no fue muy agradable en verdad-respondió con una mueca intentando sonreírle al contrario fallando estrepitosamente dejando en evidencia lo nervioso que estaba de hablar de aquel asunto

-tan solo dímelo, no te andes con malditos rodeos-insistió frunciendo notoriamente su ceño en molestia a lo que simplemente Yamamoto rió con levedad algo pausado mientras asentía con lentitud

-bien, bien, tu ganas-accedió sin mucho ánimo para posteriormente suspirar con algo de profundidad dejando de lado aquellos intentos de sonrisas

 **Hace 20 minutos**

Tuvo que toser un par de veces debido al humo en el que se vio envuelto y respiró un poco de este debido a la sorpresa, una vez terminó de disiparte del humo que le rodeaba pudo abrir finalmente los ojos se encontró con que estaba en un callejón casi completamente destruido, en el lugar se podían ver varios cuerpos cortados en varias partes además de quemaduras y escombros por al parecer explosiones por el lugar, en el ambiente lo único que se podía oler era la muerte que dominaba el lugar aunque había algo más casi imperceptible pero lo había, era un aroma que en los últimos días se había encargado de recordar a la perfección

-así que ese fue el motivo de que dejara de darme lata, fue enviado al pasado-suspiró con fastidio quien se encontraba en la espalda de Yamamoto, este al darse la vuelta se encontró con el Gokudera adulto el cual vestía un traje formal aunque parecía estar degastado notoriamente- _debo matar a Lambo un día de estos aunque después tenga problemas con Reborn…_

-¿Go… Gokudera? E… en verdad estás alto…-cuando salió del entumecimiento y shock por lo que había visto segundos antes se acercó al mayor con algo de lentitud

- _no… mejor le voy a quitar todos sus privilegios de salida y cocina_ -el peli plata ignoró olímpicamente al menor decidiéndose por aquello último para luego suspirar con fastidio y agarrar de la muñeca al moreno comenzando así a jalarlo fuera del callejón para que no siguiera viendo aquello-olvida todo lo que viste ahí dentro, no hay nada interesante en verdad

-pe… pero todos esos hombres estaban mu… ¡!-no alcanzó a terminar lo que iba a decir cuando su espalda fue azotada contra una pared ya fuera del callejón quejándose por el dolor

-que olvides esa mierda que viste, no tiene nada que ver contigo tu no hiciste ni una de las cosas que hay ahí así que olvídalo ¿entendido?-con madurez y notoria molestia dijo aquello mientras no apartaba los ojos de los del azabache pero aunque quería sonar de aquella forma el olor que transmitía, la expresión en su entrecejo y ojos lo único que denotaban era una súplica silenciosa pidiendo que hiciera aquello

-bi… bien… trataré de olvidarlo…-agachó un momento la mirada entristecido y apenado por aquello hasta que notó como el peli plata mayor sangraba del brazo volviendo así a levantar la cabeza viendo algo exaltado al otro-¿¡que te pasó Gokudera!?

-no es nada es solo un rasguño por distraerme haciendo mi trabajo-respondió sin importancia alguna escondiendo con algo de rapidez su mano lastimada en el bolsillo del traje que llevaba-nada de lo que pasó aquí es por ti y… trata de asegurarte de que nunca lo sea, escúchame, no seas tan idiota como para levantar tu espada mientras estás enojado y no veas lo que hay frente a ti con claridad

-¿Qué? Nunca usaría el shigure sowen o a Kojiro y Jiro para dañar a alguien como para matar-trató de sonar calmado pero simplemente logró entorpecer su voz sonando completamente nervioso, en verdad nunca había pensado antes en matar a nadie solo una vez amenazó por encima a una mujer pero nada más, las batallas previas que había tenido solo había atacado don el reverso de la espada para no dañar más de la cuenta aunque la mirada recibida por el contrario fue de arrepentimiento

-… lo siento en verdad…-murmuró totalmente frustrado dejando en completo silencio, nunca había pensado en ver al contrario disculparse por algo o con alguien que no fuera Tsuna, realmente aquello le hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho sintiéndose mal con respecto a algo que no había hecho o viéndolo para él mismo nunca haría como matar a alguien, lo siguiente que vio fue nuevamente el humo rosado una vez disipándose este vio a Tsuna y a Gokudera simplemente reaccionando con una mueca de preocupación por lo que vio en el futuro

 **Ahora**

-y eso es todo, en verdad no sé cómo tomarme lo que vi ahí-suspiró algo decaído sonriendo levemente de lado llevando su mano derecha a su nuca para rascarla levemente luego de contar todo lo que vio en el futuro como pudo

-…-no supo que decir el de ojos verdes mientras miraba a los lados pensando en algo aunque lo que se le vino a la cabeza fue que esa había sido la razón del porque el Yamamoto del futuro había aparecido con aquella sed de sangre, había estado en alguna clase de matanza antes de cambiar de lugares con el moreno del presente-hazle… casi a mi yo del futuro… trata de olvidar lo que viste ahí

-¿tú también? Es que en serio es algo difícil ignorar algo como eso, fue… fue muy… sorpresivo-trató de buscar las palabras correctas para definir lo que sentía respecto a lo que había visto recibiendo en respuesta simplemente un gruñido de fastidio junto a un suspiro de cansancio

-si entiendo a qué te refieres cabeza dura ¿acaso olvidas que antes de llegar aquí era un asesino? ¡Ah sí! Nunca te has tomado ni una palabra enserio-con molestia le sacó aquello en cara para luego gruñir en dolor encorvándose sobre sí mismo sujetando su abdomen debido a la punzada que había sentido

-y… ya… tampoco tienes que ponerte así Gokudera recuerda que estás delicado-trató de calmar al contrario pero terminó más desanimándose él que otra cosa ya que sabía que no podía seguir ignorando deliberadamente las cosas y tomarlas como una broma

-no me vengas con eso, no es nada solo fue un malestar pasajero-suspiró con algo de complicación mientras decía aquello volviendo a enderezarse para ver directo al moreno para luego apartar la mirada algo incómodo-ignora todo lo que viste como has estado haciendo hasta ahora, es lo mejor para todos…

-nh… está bien…-asintió cabizbajo como si de un perrito castigado se tratase a lo que el peli plata simplemente se quedó en completo silencio desviando su mirada para varias direcciones, le había hecho sentirse culpable y avergonzado que el más alto se pusiera de aquel modo

-ugh ¡ya deja de poner esa expresión!-se quejó ya sin poder aguantar el bochorno que estaba comenzando a sentir, era verano pero el calor que estaba comenzando a sentir no era normal luego de un par de segundos a la mente se le vino la idea de que podría ser su celo adelantado como había dicho el Yamamoto del futuro o simplemente la vergüenza propia que estaba sintiendo y él lo que pedía era que fuera lo segundo-ve… vete al carajo, has lo que quieras yo me largo de vuelta a mi masa

-espera Gokudera parece que no estás muy bien para ir tu solo tu cara está completamente roja, será mejor que te ayude a ir-se ofreció el moreno a aquello agarrando al de ojos verdes del hombro izquierdo para que no se fuera todavía del lugar viendo como trastabilló levemente cuando se detuvo casi cayéndose en el lugar

-no es necesario que me ayudes en nada idiota del baseball… puedo yo solo… llegar a…-no alcanzó a terminar lo que estaba diciendo a la par que golpeó la mano del mayor cuando sintió una fuerte punzada en la nuca y a la par del abdomen perdiendo completamente el equilibrio junto a la consciencia siendo atajado a duras penas por el moreno el cual no supo que más hacer además de comenzar a sentirse nervioso

-no… no me jodas… debe ser una broma ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Ngh… lo llevaré a su departamento-fue lo único que alcanzó a pensar mientras que colocaba a Gokudera como podía en su espalda para comenzar a trotar casi correr en dirección a su departamento, aunque el aroma que sentía por parte del peli plata no ayudaba mucho ya que este mismo comenzaba a adormecer de cierta forma sus sentidos al tenerlo tan cerca

* * *

 **8269 palabras… en verdad no creía superar tan rápido al capítulo del día de campo pero simplemente no podía parar de escribir y… salió esto, así de simple**

 **Espero que esto si no me vuelva a ocurrir o sino voy a morir en algún momento por escribir cosas tan largas**

 **Ahora con respecto al capítulo, ustedes imagínense lo que quieran que pasó con los del futuro luego de los 5 minutos ya que al momento del nuevo cambio Yama quedó muy cerca de Goku xD pero interpreten ustedes con libertad xD**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que se suponía debía escribir junto con este pero la playa en verdad me mató el tiempo y solo pude escribir este capítulo, sin más dilaciones, nos vemos, see yaa~~**


	18. capítulo 17

Yamamoto trotaba por las calles de la ciudad con algo de prisa para llegar a la casa de Gokudera, sabía que debía apurarse sino malas cosas pasarían y solo era por instinto nato que pensaba aquello ya que su propia consciencia batallaba para mantenerse consciente en su camino, de igual forma que agradecía que la calle estaba despejada para poder maniobrar bien y no tener tantos obstáculos que lo retrasen aunque para su mala suerte hubo un momento en el que estaba con 3 personas cortándole el camino por el frente, el costado y atrás, maldiciendo para sus adentros aquello inoportuno

-lo que llevas en tu espalda es un omega sin pareja entrando en su celo ¿me equivoco?-cuestionó o más bien afirmó con una sonrisa sínica quien estaba cortando el paso de su costado, era una chica quizás un año menor que el moreno a lo que este simplemente puede suspirar con algo de queja ya que simplemente quería largarse de ahí

-claro que lo es, no seas tonta ¿acaso no lo hueles? Pero igual no dejaré que sea tuyo, yo lo voy a marcar-ahora habló uno de los hombres del lugar, más específico quien se encontraba obstruyendo la retaguardia del azabache

-este chico debe ser un alfa con pareja ya porque no ha pensado en marcar a ese omega teniéndolo tan cerca, vamos, vete de aquí y déjanos al otro ya que no tienes nada que hacer aquí-rió irónico y luego bufó con fastidio el chico que tapaba el frente de la ruta de Yamamoto este solo respondió con un gruñido bajo sin saber por dónde huir a la par que negaba a la cuestión dicha por el que estaba frente a él

-déjenme ir en este momento… si no les molesta… no quiero entrar en conflictos ahora…-pausadamente dijo aquello respirando con algo de complicación por la boca para no aspirar el aroma del peli plata y remarcando específicamente la última palabra dicha

-claro que no voy a pasar una oportunidad así-la primera en lanzarse fue la única chica alfa del grupo lista para golpear al moreno el cual con dificultad esquivó aquello para no botar por accidente a quien cargaba

-por favor déjenme pasar-se volvió a quejar el moreno teniendo que volver a esquivar otro golpe más pero esta vez del que había estado en un inicio frente a él

Eran tres contra uno, notoriamente Yamamoto se encontraba en desventaja aunque de cierta forma mantenía el ritmo al esquivar los golpes debido a que él muy por el contrario de con quienes "luchaba" tenía experiencia en batalla y eso le ayudaba notoriamente, aunque aquello no duró más de un par de minutos ya que cuando esquivó una barrida dando un salto otro le agarró oportunamente para tirarlo al suelo y de esa forma poder acercársele más fácilmente a quien llevaba en la espalda, entre la desesperación que le surgió al momento combinada con su pérdida leve de control sobre sí mismo y la adrenalina por esquivar cada golpe preciso simplemente dejó salir su instinto más bajo, aquel instinto de alfa que no sabía cómo usar a su antojo y mientras trata de levantarse de su lugar afiló su mirada con notorio enfado y gruñó amenazante

- _ **no se atrevan a acercarse más**_ -por primera vez usó su voz de mando haciendo retroceder instintivamente a los tres presentes los cuales agacharon la cabeza al ser "amenazados" y notando que no serían mucho contra el alfa que estaba levantándose adolorido y despacio para no lastimar al que se encontraba inconsciente- _ **no se atrevan a tocar a Gokudera**_

-lo… lo siento… no creía que iba a ser marcado recién… no creo poder seguir más yo al menos…-habló uno alzando las manos retrocediendo un par de pasos desistiendo de su ataque por dominio comenzando a irse del lugar admitiendo su derrota completamente

-… ¿mar… carlo…?-susurró levemente para sí negando luego de aquello riendo con algo de ironía y un poco de nerviosismo para sí mismo terminando finalmente de levantarse para mirar a los dos que quedaban, gruñendo por lo bajo-¿Qué esperan ustedes para irse? Enserio no quiero pelear

-jummm… en verdad es una lástima… era tan lindo como para ser verdad que todavía estaba soltero, aunque su olor si indica que aún no está marcado… no lo entiendo…-se quejó la única chica de los que estaban ahí bufando con algo de fastidio para luego suspirar con molestia-no entiendo igual como puedes estar tan cerca de ese omega sin caer por su olor del celo

-…-silencio total por parte del azabache ignorando por completo a la fémina alfa respirando lo más bajo por la boca atento a la respiración del peli plata la cual era algo baja y entre cortada haciendo un gesto de culpa esperando que no le pasara nada grabe-Kojiro haz que llueva

Ninguno de los dos alfas presentes entendió que pasaba hasta que vieron como una pequeña llama de color celeste salía del collar que llevaba el moreno tomando rápidamente la forma de una pequeña golondrina la cual comenzó a volar rápidamente y en círculos sobre la cabeza de todos comenzando así a llover con intensidad

-¡gah! ¿¡Lluvia!?-ambos alfas desconocidos se sorprendieron por el repentino "mozón" que cayó sobre ellos sintiendo rápidamente sus pesados, cayendo de bruces al suelo por el cansancio impuesto a la fuerza debido a las llamas de la lluvia

-m… mi cuerpo esta… mu… muy agotado… me esta… dando… sueño…-fueron las pesadas, pausadas y arrastradas palabras de la única chica antes de bostezar y dejar caer el resto de su cuerpo hacia atrás para comenzar a dormir

-mi cue… cuerpo es… esta pesado… qu… ¿Qué es esto…?-cuestionó el que aún estaba consciente pero aun así sentía como se desvanecía su consciencia cabeceando de vez en vez

-es… tómalo como un anestesiante-sonrió ampliamente el azabache sin malicia o rencor alguno en su gesto para poner nuevamente marcha a la casa de Gokudera con prisa-no sabía que ibas a estar tan mal en eso Gokudera… ¡Kojiro por favor cúbreme por si hay más alfas por la zona!

La golondrina canturreó acatando la orden del mayor comenzando a volar en línea recta frente a este para poder brindarle guardia y refugio a él además de a quien llevaba

-Take… shi…-murmuró a duras penas el de ojos verdes entreabriendo levemente los ojos haciendo que al aludido se le encresparan los pelos sorprendiéndose por aquello volviendo levemente la cabeza para verle-tú…

-¿Gokudera? Por fin despertaste-tratando de ignorar el tono que usó el contrario, le interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más ya que estaba manteniendo su autocontrol lo suficiente como para aguantar ahora la voz del peli plata en celo-no te preocupes falta menos de una cuadra para llegar al departamento y podrás quedarte ahí lo que dure tu celo

-n… no impor… ta tú… pue… puedes…-insistió al contrario con una respiración entrecortada e irregular para posterior lamer con algo de lentitud el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del mayor al cual simplemente le recorrió un escalofrío junto a una leve corriente por su cuerpo debido mayormente a la sorpresa de aquel acto impropio del de ojos verdes

-e… espera… no hagas eso-se quejó el moreno tratando de evitar tirar su cordura en un home run fuera de él viendo victorioso como había llegado a la entrada del conjunto de departamentos

Ahora lo único que quedaba era subir tres pisos para poder dejar a Gokudera en donde vivía, comenzando así a subir tratando enormemente de ignorar las raras insinuaciones que hacía, vendito fuera Kojiro que le cubría de lluvia para que se mantuviera calmado y no hiciera ninguna locura

-deja de hacer eso Gokudera… me pones nervioso…-se quejó titubeante ya a mitad de camino del conjunto departamental con la cara levemente roja por las insinuaciones que hacía Gokudera junto al tono lascivo de la voz de este, juraba que si llegaba a olfatear le iría peor ya que de seguro no reaccionaría bien, volteó nuevamente el rostro para ver que hacía el más bajo sorprendiéndose completamente al ser lamido levemente en la mejilla casi cayéndose de las escaleras al dar un paso errado-y… y… ¿¡y eso a que vino!?

-si… si me llamas por mi nombre… tal vez me calme… un poco-afirmó el agarre de sus manos alrededor del cuello del azabache tanto para no caerse como para disminuir más la distancia entre ambos a pesar de que ya era muy escasa

-¿tú no…?-ahí le terminó de caer totalmente la ficha al de ojos café golpeándose mentalmente o tal vez aceptando lo que no quería aceptar, el peli plata estaba ya completamente con el juicio nublado por el celo y la lujuria que era conllevaba, ya que tenía dado por seguro que si llamaba al menor por su nombre de pila, el hospital sería lo más liviano que tendría que visitar por la ira de este, simplemente contuvo el aliento un rato para luego exhalarlo con pesadez volviendo a subir las escaleras sintiendo en la cabeza como la golondrina se recostaba y picoteaba levemente su cabeza-e… está bien… espero si… no morir si recuerdas todo esto cuando tu celo pase… Ha… Ha… Hayato

-no hay problema~… no te haré nada~…-murmuró algo cantarín Gokudera restregando su cabello con algo de entusiasmo en el hombro de quien le llevaba

-bieeeeen… espero que esto no llegue a más-susurra quejándose el moreno recibiendo en respuesta una simple risa pseudo coqueta por parte del más bajo, ahora, definitivamente quiere que el celo de su amigo/a quien ama/ pase lo más rápido posible debido a que no quiere caer y cometer una locura que le llevaría a la muerte segura

Una vez logró llegar a la entrada de la casa su lamento fue otro más. Él no tenía llaves para poder ingresar a donde vivía el peli plata, ahí nuevamente entró en actuación Kojiro el cual nuevamente voló, esta vez hacia la espalda de su dueño para picotear los bolsillos del de ojos verdes hasta que halló el manojo de llaves para comenzar a intentar sacar aquello, luego de un par de intentos de la pequeña avecilla estas cayeron al suelo yendo a recogerlas entre sus patitas

-ah! Gracias Kojiro en verdad estaba preocupado de como tomarlas-rió algo animado en su tono de voz aunque la manera en que apretaba los dientes al hablar daba a demostrar lo tenso y nervioso que se encontraba-ya puedes volver si quieres… creo que ya pasó lo peor…

El pequeño pichón se quedó en su posición mientras Yamamoto tomaba las llaves de sus patitas para luego quedársele viendo como si le cuestionara algo para finalmente acatar la petición de este volviéndose una pequeña bolita de fuego azul para regresar finalmente al collar del moreno, este por su parte simplemente dio nuevamente un suspiro profundo tratando de mantenerse cuerdo aun, ya que Gokudera seguía insistiendo en cortejarlo aunque ya algo menos atrevido que al comienzo, abrió la puerta luego de tres intentos fallidos logrando en la cuarta oportunidad entrar en la residencia caminando así hacia la cama del peli plata

-bue… bueno Gokudera… a… a la cama-se dio la vuelta el moreno tratando de dejar al de ojos verdes en dicho mueble pero este se empeñó en sujetarse del cuello de quien le cargaba evitando que este se enderezara manteniéndolo apegado a él en una posición incómoda en verdad-po… por favor suel… tame… tengo… tengo que irme…

-nnmmm… no quiero soltarte…-bufó con levedad algo molesto por aquello pero después simplemente volvió a soltar una risa de coqueteo haciendo erizar de nueva cuenta la piel de Yamamoto

-di… discúlpame por esto…-murmuró aquello con algo de queja segundos antes de empuñar su mano derecha, levantar se brazo hacia el frente y velozmente contraer este para pegarle con la suficiente fuerza un codazo para lograr que el peli plata lo soltara para soltar un quejido combinado con un leve gemido mientras se afirmaba el abdomen

Pero muy contrario de lo que se disponía a hacer simplemente terminó por enderezarse para darse velozmente la vuelta y colocarse encima del de ojos verdes con las manos a los lados de la cabeza y casi subido en la cama, dirigiéndole una mirada de seriedad con un toque de lástima aunque controlando como podía sus impulsos a marcarlo esperando a que este le mirara a los ojos

-… Gokudera… en verdad no me agrada verte así… pre… prefiero al tú que es difícil de llevar… el que apenas me ve y ya está siendo mal hablado porque le caigo mal… el Gokudera con el que discutimos con palabras quien merece más ser la mano derecha de Tsuna… el que no se deja intimidar ante nadie aunque tenga las de perder… el que me encerró en el baño cuando fue mi primer celo criticándome que era una molestia total para luego dejarme completamente solo en el departamento…-Yamamoto reía con algo de ironía mientras enumeraba aquellas cualidades que más parecían defectos del de ojos verdes aunque a cada cosa que decía su respiración de iba agitando con levedad mientras su rostro se iba encendiendo como señal de alto de un semáforo-tú… en verdad me gustas Gokudera, pero… pero… primero está el que ambos somos amigos aunque tú no lo admitas… yo nunca podría obligar a un amigo… nunca podría obligarte a ti a algo que te desagrada por un simple impulso estúpido… siempre me llamas idiota… si lo soy… soy un gran idiota que cayó enamorado por alguien que le odia solo porque me gusta ver como se esfuerza cuando algo está en su contra o cuando se avergüenza de las cosas más sencillas… por eso… sé que no soy capaz de obligarte a quitarte todo aquello… esa libertad que tú tienes… por eso… por eso estoy intentando con todas mis fuerzas el tocarte en contra de tú voluntad… aun… aunque eso sea lo que me estás pidiendo ahora… sé que no eres completamente tú… así que… no te haré nada…

El silencio reinó luego de aquello en el lugar sin contar los quejidos que comenzó a soltar el moreno luego de decir todo eso ya que a mitad de lo que decía no pudo mantener la seriedad con la que quería hablar, de esta forma, comenzó a sollozar entre avergonzado y frustrado mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin él darse cuenta hasta que recobró levemente la compostura, lo siguiente que pudo notar fue el tacto de las manos del peli plata en sus mejillas para ser jalado hacia abajo en un sorpresivo beso que le hizo detener su sollozo y casi detener su corazón

-no te preocupes por eso… yo nunca me enojaría contigo Ta~ke~shi~… después de todo… yo mismo… te e escogido como mi alfa…-fue la declaración del de ojos verdes en un todo coqueto una vez se separó del beso con el otro dejando a este totalmente enmudecido por la sorpresa al cual le volvió a hacer un "click" en la cabeza al escuchar dichas palabras

-ya… ya veo… por eso… espero me perdones por esto…-volvió a recobrar la mayoría de la compostura sonriendo muy levemente mientras alzaba levemente su cabeza para posterior darle un "algo" fuerte cabezazo que provocó en el peli plata soltar un gruñido de queja combinado con un muy leve gemido mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza al área lastimada, dándole así al azabache la oportunidad final para salir del departamento y por inercia cerrar este con llave antes de irse con algo de velocidad hacia su propia casa

Estuvo casi todo el camino caminando mecánicamente sin siquiera pensar en lo que había pasado, simplemente teniendo en la cabeza la idea de ir lo más lejos de la casa de la tormenta y una vez bajó la leve adrenalina que había inundado su cuerpo se detuvo en seco hincándose posteriormente y llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza desordenando más su cabello

-y… yo… en verdad se lo dije… lo tenía guardado solo para mí por qué Gokudera me gustaba y solo por verlo así solté todo… pe… peor aún… llo... llo… lloré frente a él, e… e… e… espero que no recuerde nada de esto cuando vuelva en si… espe… espera… ¿Cuánto dura el celo de un omega? ¿Cuánto era?… ¿Cuánto era?... vimos en ciencias el tema de los celos pero no me acuerdo… Gokudera es el bueno con la información no yo-terminó por lamentarse en su lugar mientras su rostro centelleaba en color carmín debido a la vergüenza y los nervios que sentía a flor de piel, aunque terminó por forzarse la calma y respirar profundamente como es debido un buen par de veces-bien… tranquilo Takeshi esto no es el fin del mundo… tan solo relájate y ve a dormir para que pienses las cosas más claramente como siempre haces…

Y luego de hablarse a sí mismo se levantó nuevamente de donde estaba para caminar ya algo más relajado con dirección al Takesushi


	19. capítulo 18

**un capítulo rapidito y como interludio para lo que se vendrá a futuro**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

 **En algún lugar de Italia**

En un lugar casi completamente oscuro sin contar por el foco que alumbraba con precisión a una mesa se encontraban reunidos 6 de los 7 ex arcobalenos en completo silencio, fastidiados la mayoría por tener que aguantar el ver el rostro de quienes no les agradaban hasta que uno de ellos decidió romper aquel silencio

-no tengo tiempo que perder con ustedes, en este momento fácilmente podría estar cobrando el dinero por misión bien hecha o recibiendo dinero por algún trato por mi silencio-quien decidió dejar de guardar silencio fue la avaricia en persona Mammon, quien bufó en queja y gruñendo con levedad

-mantén la calma Viper, enojándote de esa forma no llegarás a nada productivo, Verde lo dijo con anterioridad, falta Reborn aquí para que nos cuente lo que tiene que decir, antes de eso no hablará-con calma junto a un suspiro relajado habló Fon el cual mantenía su postura serena ante aquella situación aunque si cualquiera pudiera leerle la mente sabría que las ansias por saber aquello también le invadían

-Reborn maldito… siempre teniéndonos esperando para todo ¡kora!-gritó totalmente fastidiado Colonello golpeando como pudo la mesa frente a él-cuando lo vea aprenderá a no llegar tarde ¡kora!

-umm… hehehehe tranquilos tíos no deben pelearse de esa forma, zio Reborn seguro no tarda en llegar-entre ansiosa y animada trató de calmar a tres de los presentes aunque simplemente lo logró con el chino el cual no tenía problema con aquello, los otros dos siguieron murmurando maldiciones contra la espera

-el maldito de Reborn no merece ser el mejor si llega tarde, toda esta situación es culpa de él-luego de las palabras confiadas y de molestia de Skull el silencio se volvió a generalizar ya que fue visto con molestia y amenaza por parte de todos menos de Uni y Fon-¡gah!... l… lo siento senpais…

-oye Viper ¿no puedes ver con tu poder en cuanto llegará el maldito de Reborn? ¡Kora!-con fastidio ya y cruzado de brazos el rubio mostró la molestia que tenía a flor de piel queriendo ya largarse de aquel lugar

-es Mammon, oxigenado-con fastidio y un bufido de molestia corrigió el de capucha al de ojos azules el cual solo en respuesta chistó con fastidio-además no usaré mi poder gratuitamente, ya tuve que usarlo una vez sin beneficio alguno, no se volverá a repetir

-tche y ¿por qué me corriges solo a mí con tu nombre? ¡Kora!... ¿¡y como que oxigenado kora!?-cuestionó con molestia aunque después se quejó ya completamente arto del carácter del abaro-Uni ¿tú no puedes ver nada? ¡Kora!

-lo siento zio Colonello, no logro saber cuándo llegará zio Reborn-se disculpó la joven de cabello oscuro mientras agachaba levemente la cabeza, ni siquiera su visión del futuro le ayudaba a predecir cuándo llegaría el hitman número 1

-siempre lo mismo con ese Reborn, quiero dejarlo con la boca abierta con mi nuevo invento y como siempre se digna a llegar tarde-ya algo arto Verde suspiró cansado de todo aquello comenzando a limpiar sus lentes en un intento de no aburrirse con tanto idiota junto según los catalogaba él, claro, menos Uni, ella era una dama para todos los ahí presentes, incluso para él

-ciaossu a todos, hagamos esto rápido mi vuelo de regreso a Japón sale en dos horas-llegó Reborn al lugar sin preocupación alguna y con una sonrisa de satisfacción única en su rostro-quiero irme ya para poder seguir con mi… tutoría al dame Tsuna

-Maldito Reborn esta no es forma de llegar ¡kora! Llevo una hora esperando junto a todos estos mal nacidos y Uni ¡kora!-saltó de su silla para ir contra el hitman con una patada pero es fácilmente esquivado, comenzando así un intercambio de golpes

-heh, lo mejor siempre se hace esperar y llega al final, tal como yo-con el egocentrismo único que él paraba con suma facilidad los golpes dados por el rubio hasta que le dio una patada para hacerlo volver a su asiento borrando su sonrisa y dirigiéndose a sentar al asiento vacío dirigiendo su vista al de lentes-bien Verde ya estoy aquí ¿Qué querías decirnos?

-fum… no estoy para cumplir tus caprichos Reborn pero la pasaré por esta vez, después de todo yo mismo los llamé por eso-con fastidio y con los lentes nuevamente puestos colocó una mueca de molestia al ver el desinterés del ex arcobaleno del sol, tenía la oportunidad de sorprenderlo o de más bien humillarlo al demostrar su nueva creación para hacerle ver que era mejor pero le molestaba que ni le interesaba el saber-finalicé con éxito el experimento en el que estaba trabajando después de que nos quitaran la maldición y puedo decir con total orgullo que logré crear algo para devolvernos a la edad que teníamos antes de ser malditos

-¡genial! Ya podré dejar de verme como un bebé ¡kora!-el primero en festejar con emoción fue Colonello ante aquella noticia-por fin nadie va a ver raro que este con Lal ¡kora!

-valió la pena la espera teniendo que aguantarlos-sonrió con ironía Mammon sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los presentes

-felicitaciones zii, eso es una gran noticia-sonrió completamente alegre por ello Uni juntando sus palmas mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza

-cada vez que Verde tiene una noticia termina sorprendiéndome… aunque lamento el hecho de pensar cuantos experimentos en animales inocentes se hayan hecho-sonrió levemente y maravillado por la sorpresa de escuchar aquello Fon aunque lamentándose posteriormente ya que para él tanto personas como animales eran iguales

-¡finalmente Skull-sama se verá como nunca debió de dejar de verse!-gritó eufórico el de casco parándose encima de la mesa para ser derribado no mucho después por Leon convertido en chancla

-eres muy molesto lacayo inútil-sin emoción alguna chistó con fastidio el hitman número 1 mientras volvía a colocar a Leon nuevamente sobre su fedora-si era eso, en verdad ya no me interesa para nada el volver a mi edad adulta, ya me conformo con volver a crecer normalmente

-¿huh? ¿No eras tú Reborn el que más quería recuperar su verdadero aspecto?-cuestionó entre extrañado y sorprendido el de capucha sin pensar en alguna razón lógica por la cual el de fedora haya cambiado su opinión

-pues, simplemente cambié de opinión, el último tiempo estuve pensando y encontré mucho más favorable el crecer normalmente-sonrió con malicia dándole mala espina a todos los ahí presentes aunque ignoraron mejor por qué habría cambiado, con aquella sonrisa todos aprendieron a que era mejor dejarlo pasar

-pasemos de eso entonces, es mejor no meterse en los asuntos de Reborn-cruzado de brazos Verde decidió cambiar de tema nuevamente y bajar de su asiento para poder ir a buscar el resultado de su investigación

-hey zio Reborn ¿puedo acompañarte después al aeropuerto? Yo al menos si quiero saber que pasa-murmuró con una leve sonrisa animada Uni mientras el hitman simplemente le queda viendo y termina por asentir sin problema alguno

Todos hablaban entre si nuevamente ya algo más animados al saber que la mayoría finalmente recuperaría su verdadera apariencia y comentando las primeras cosas que harían nuevamente al ser mayores que no podían hacer con aquellos cuerpos de bebes, probar comidas que no comían desde hace mucho tiempo, volver a hacer motocross y demás cosas por el estilo, una vez que Verde regresó lo hizo con un estuche de pastillas dejando intrigados a todos

-aquí está lo que nos volverá nuestros cuerpos adultos-sonrió con superioridad el científico loco mientras dejaba el cartucho de pastillas sobre el mesón para mostrárselo a todos los ahí reunidos-aunque hay un efecto secundario según mis estudios realizados, sus cuerpos van a estar una semana con una enorme tensión hasta que se vuelva a acostumbrar a su forma adulta

-vamos de seguro no es para tanto-bufó con molestia Viper tomando primero la caja de las pastillas tomando una de estas y llevándoselo a la boca para tomárselo sin agua

Todo volvió a ser silencio nuevamente a la espera de ver qué pasaba en el ilusionista hasta que luego de un par de minutos largos de suspenso el de capucha comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, sintiendo descargas por todo su cuerpo, preocupando de sobre manera a Fon y Uni mientras que los otros miraban entre asustados y analíticos ante lo que ocurría por la desesperación de este, hasta que una clase de humo extraño comenzó a salir de su cuerpo cubriendo casi todo el lugar para finalmente escuchar cómo se rasgaban las ropas que llevaba este lo que alarmó a la líder de Gigglio Nero la cual rápidamente se puso enfrente de donde se encontraba Viper

-zio Verde puedes ir por favor por algo para cubrir a zio Mammon-pidió nerviosa y rápido la joven a lo que el de cabello verde simplemente suspiró con algo de molestia pero por ser ella quien se lo pidió acató la petición y volvió a irse del lugar-zii pueden por favor no tomarse esas pastillas aquí sino que en lugar donde puedan conseguir rápidamente ropa para usar

-esa es la mejor opción ahora viendo lo que pasó con Viper, entonces vámonos todos y dejémosles a Uni encargarse-acotó con una leve sonrisa pero notoriamente preocupado el de trenza mientras se arremangaba la manga del brazo derecho para tomar una de las pastillas y guardarla con algo de recelo, acto que imitaron los otros para irse en aquel momento dejando solo a Reborn la única chica y el ilusionista el cual parecía estar en shock

Una vez estuvo de vuelta el científico este le hizo entrega de una manta a la niebla de Varia el cual primero se cubrió la cabeza para no dejar que nadie viera su rostro para luego tapar el resto de su cuerpo con ayuda de la cielo, posterior a ello la joven le ayudó a levantarse para guiarle a la salida

-Reborn ¿Qué es lo que planeas? Cuando fuimos maldecidos tú eras el que más quería volver a su cuerpo original para ahora negarte a eso-con seriedad y algo de fastidio le habló el peli verde al azabache el cual simplemente respondió con una corta risa de ironía mientras se baja de su asiento y comienza a caminar a la salida siguiendo al par que salió previamente

-primero no quiero tener que deberte un favor Verde, sé que tú no trabajas sin esperar nada a cambio, los demás simplemente se emocionaron y sus juicios se nublaron por poder volver a sus cuerpos, segundo tengo un nuevo objetivo en la vista y si crezco de golpe no será divertido tener que esperar a esa molestia volverse adulto-rió con ironía al comienzo y terminó con una sonrisa de malicia nuevamente combinada con un toque de sadismo digna de él a lo que el de lentes simplemente bufó con molestia para luego gruñir

-haya tú y tus secretos, no me interesa más-mintió descaradamente el científico ya que en verdad tenía la curiosidad de saber quién había hecho cambiar de opinión al de ojos negros en su deseo de querer volver a su cuerpo adulto

Una vez Verde se quedó solo en el laboratorio decidió el mismo también regresar a la mesa por las pastillas que quedaban en el estuche que las guardaba, mientras tanto, en las afueras del edificio Uni le pedía a Gamma que escoltara al ilusionista hacia la mansión de los Varia para resguardarle, este reticente a dejarla sola en aquel lugar pidió una explicación convincente a la menor para irse sin ella contándole así que iría con Reborn al aeropuerto y que por consecuencia no corría ningún peligro, este sin embargo aceptó muy a duras penas al ver al ex arcobaleno salir para inmediatamente apuntarle con una pistola dejando así a la más joven con el ex arcobaleno

 **Namimori, Japón**

Tsuna, Enma y Yamamoto se encontraban almorzando en el tejado del colegio aunque el castaño se encontraba algo decaído pensando alguna razón del porque Gokudera no se encontrara hoy en el colegio, después de todo el peli plata aunque estuviera resfriado con anterioridad nunca había faltado a clases simplemente llegaba a la hora que le complacía pero siempre antes del almuerzo

-mmm… ¿por qué Gokudera-kun habrá faltado hoy al colegio? ¿Habrá empeorado su resfriado?-preguntó al aire luego de terminar de comer una porción de arroz mientras que por su parte el moreno pareció casi ahogarse con el jugo que estaba bebiendo-Ya… Yamamoto ¿estás bien?

-ah… si, si Tsuna no es nada, solo que el jugo fue por el camino equivocado-rió algo nervioso el azabache mientras dejaba aquella bebida a un lado para recobrar la respiración luego de casi ahogarse

-menos mal que no fue nada malo-suspiró totalmente aliviado el castaño mostrándole una sonrisa más calmada a su amigo aunque en aquel momento recordando algo de la noche anterior-ah Yamamoto ¿tú no estabas ayer con Gokudera-kun? ¿Puedes decirme si llegó bien a su casa al menos?

-…-no supo que decir en aquel momento el más alto mientras miraba a todos lados como si la respuesta mágicamente le llegara del paisaje del lugar para terminar rascando levemente su nuca-pues anoche luego de que nos separamos decidimos volver a la casa de Gokudera porque estaba algo peor de salud, se desmayó a mitad de camino así que terminé de llevarlo a su casa para que descansara

¿¡Gokudera-kun está peor!?-se exaltó enormemente el joven Vongola mostrando la preocupación que sentía en aquel momento-entonces vamos a verlo después de clases para cuidarlo un rato o para ver si se ha mejorado

-n…no es necesario Tsuna, recuerda lo que dijo ayer Gokudera, de seguro es contagioso vas a hacer que se sienta mal si por su culpa te enfermas o algo-con total nerviosismo intentó hacer que el castaño desistiera de la idea de ir donde vivía el de ojos verdes, tampoco quería mentirle a este pero algo así tenía que hacer para que este no se enterara del celo por el que pasaba la tormenta

-… nh… nhn… tienes razón… bueno… entonces solo habrá que esperar a que se recupere…-su intuición le decía que el más alto mentía pero sinceramente estaba comenzando a ignorarla un poco, después de todo si no era nada grabe lo que pasaba sus amigos podían ocultar las cosas, aquello lo aprendió luego que por metiche descubriera el mayor secreto del peli plata

-…-el moreno guardó silencio un momento para finalmente levantarse luego de juntar sus cosas-voy a ir donde el doctor ese… Shamal para pedirle algo para el resfriado de Gokudera, vuelvo en un rato

-está mintiendo muy descaradamente ¿lo notaste Tsuna-kun?-decidió cuestionar el peli rojo una vez el moreno se fue del lugar viendo con algo de intriga a su amigo para saber porque este no le había pedido la verdad tras la mentira

-si lo noté Enma-kun, pero sinceramente ya no quiero que mis amigos se presionen para contarme las cosas si no quieren, ya cometí una estupidez con eso y no quiero repetirlo-suspiró totalmente agotado y cabizbajo el cielo Vongola para luego golpear su frente por haber dicho aquello sin pensar

-¿cometiste un error? ¿Descubriste algo que no querías?-volvió al interrogatorio el líder Simon mientras terminaba de comer su alimento para ver extrañado a Tsuna el cual asintió en silencio sintiendo solo una enorme auto decepción-¿es algo que puedas contarme? Si te guardas aquello seguramente no podrás aguantar la tensión de saberlo tú solo

-bueno es… algo en verdad complicado-terminó por murmurar decaído el castaño terminando de igual forma de comer su almuerzo para finalmente dar un suspiro decaído

-no voy a decir nada, te lo aseguro Tsuna-kun, igualmente si el secreto lo comparten dos dicen que la carga se hace menos pesada-convence con un gesto de calma y seriedad el de ojos rojos recibiendo en respuesta un asentimiento por parte del Vongola

De esta forma Tsuna terminó por contarle cada detalle del día anterior desde que decidió pedirle a Bianchi que le acompañara a donde vivía Shamal porque solo ella sabía dónde este residía y la posterior llamada que el mayor realizó al peli plata por alta voz en su móvil descubriendo de esta forma lo que le había pasado al bombardero cuando era joven, una vez que terminó de contar aquello Enma tenía un gesto indescifrable para luego ver al castaño y ambos acordar que mantendrían eso entre ambos

* * *

 **¿sabían que tanto la golondrina como el akita son animales muy inteligentes y extremadamente fieles? no se, simples datos que encontré buscando para el capítulo anterior y quizás para desarrollos a futuro**

 **dejo mis desvarios mejor de lado y me despido, see yaa~~**


	20. capítulo 19

**nuevo capítulo del fic y siendo sincera, en verdad creí en un principio que quedaría más largo, pero bueno, las cosas no salen como piensas, te puedes alargar emormente en un capítulo de picnic como puedes escribir poco de un capítulo con charlas "serias" bueno sin rodeos, les dejo el capítulo**

 **disclaimer: Khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

Aquella habitación estaba en completo silencio a pesar de haber dos personas una en frente de otra, la tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente debido a aquello y eso mayoritariamente se debía a la seriedad y escepticismo con que veía Shamal a Yamamoto

-esto… ¿podemos dejar ya de estar en tanto silencio? Me pone un poco ansioso el que me miren en completo silencio y con tanta seriedad-confiesa con una sonrisa que combinaba diversión y nerviosismo mientras se rasca ligeramente la mejilla derecha con la correspondiente mano

-si entiendo bien, quieres saber una forma de acercarte a Hayato en su celo sin salir afectado-con algo de ironía y fastidio repite lo que el moreno le había pedido cuando llegó a la enfermería, a lo que este asiente un par de veces soltando un suspiro de queja-no hay ninguna forma de acercarse a un omega en celo sin verse afectado de alguna forma

-pero Gokudera dijo que estuvo contigo en su primer celo y que no fue marcado siquiera-con algo de molestia y queja elevó un poco su voz queriendo ser ayudado por aquel sujeto aunque fuera un poco

-tienes razón con eso, pero una cosa es simplemente la voluntad de querer hacerlo y lo otro es tener años de práctica para poder soportar el celo de los omegas-con seriedad dice aquello mientras se cruzaba de brazos viendo aun analíticamente al joven alfa el cual simplemente se encoge en su lugar-y con el tema de Hayato en celo en este mismo momento… en verdad es un poco problemático, donde ese idiota vive no hay mucha seguridad que se diga

-hablando de eso…-rió con mucha levedad mientras apartaba la mirada y casi todo su cuerpo girando levemente hacia un lado en la silla para no darle totalmente frente al mayor-me di cuenta cuando pasó todo y estuve media hora viendo al techo anoche en mi cuarto, cuando recordé que cerré con llave la entrada y… tengo conmigo las llaves… estoy seguro que Gokudera me matará cuando vea que está encerrado

-para ser un alfa que experimenta por primera vez tan de cerca el celo de un omega ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de aguantar el llevar a Hayato en tu espalda hasta su departamento, acostarlo y marcharte sin caer ante tu instinto?-cuestionó con total seriedad, casi molestia el alfa mayor cuestionando al azabache como si de un padre sobreprotector se tratase

-pues… estuve a punto de hacerlo pero cuando estaba sintiendo en un comienzo la pesadez al respirar comencé a respirar con la boca, no creí que fuera a funcionar pero salió mejor de lo que creí-respondió casi automáticamente el menor como si de ello le fuera la vida, más bien de ello dependiera su sanidad mental o corporal

-…-Shamal se quedó en completo silencio al escuchar la declaración dada por Yamamoto debido a que le sorprendió el hecho de que por casi pura suerte este hallara una forma de evitar caer en la tentación de su instinto alfa en tan solo un par de segundos en que se demoraba el respirar un par de par de veces una persona común

-¿vamos a volver nuevamente al silencio? Si no me vas a ayudar entonces me las arreglaré yo solo para poder ayudar a Gokudera de que nadie lo marque mientras esté en su celo-se quejó un poco ya cansado de aquella situación repetitiva que mantenía el mayor así que prefirió levantarse

- _ **mantente ahí mocoso**_ _**y no te muevas**_ una cosa es que no pudiera ayudarte, otra es que no tenga intenciones de ayudarte-al comienzo de aquella oración Trident Shamal usó su voz de mando contra el joven espadachín el cual con algo de velocidad se inclinó hacia delante mientras separaba levemente los pies para cerciorarse de estar bien parado sobre el suelo para en cualquier momento ir a atacar al contrario aun a sabiendas que no tendría oportunidad-relájate mocoso, no voy a atacarte ni nada, debía mantenerte aquí un poco más para que terminaras de escucharme, no sacas nada con una suerte de novato si en cualquier momento de esta semana pierdes el juego

-u… ¿una semana?-cuestionó sin entender mucho lo que el mayor le había dicho pero de algo le sonaba aquello que había dicho ¿quizás alguna clase que terminó durmiendo por cansancio y aburrimiento? Ya ni se acordaba-¿Qué tiene de relación una semana con el celo de Gokudera?

-¿Qué les enseñan en clases? No, más bien ¿has tomado atención a clases siquiera mocoso?-con algo de fastidio cuestionó la idiotez del moreno el cual se quejó de aquello pero fue totalmente ignorado por el italiano-grábate esto bien en tu cabeza, el celo de los omegas dura en total una semana completa

-¡ah sí! Eso era lo que se me había olvidado-sonrió algo amplio al escuchar aquello de Shamal para recibir posteriormente una reprimenda del mayor junto a un golpe algo brusco en la frente quejándose nuevamente por aquel trato que este le daba

-escúchame mocoso, no debes volver a acercarte a donde vive Hayato por el resto de la semana y también debes rendirte con todo lo referente de estar cerca de ese idiota si vas a estar olvidando cosas importantes de ciencia básica porque así lo perjudicarás enormemente y también te perjudicarás a ti-con seriedad remarcó aquello con insistencia acercándose nuevamente a su escritorio para anotar algunas cosas en una hoja mientras esperaba la reacción del menor

-yo… simplemente no puedo darme por vencido con respecto a Gokudera, si así van a ser las cosas cometí un error al venir a pedir ayuda, voy a demostrarte que puedo cuidar de él-exaltado y serio casi grita aquello mostrando en su mirada aquella chispa de decisión que estaba buscando el asesino, el cual con total sutileza sonrió para luego extender su mano derecha

-entrégame inmediatamente las llaves del departamento de Hayato, un mocoso como tú es pura palabra y nada de acción así que tienes prohibido acercarte a donde vive en toda la semana, si lo cumples quizás considere mínimamente ayudarte-con seriedad y algo de molestia en su voz impulsó aquello al amante del baseball el cual tragó saliva con nerviosismo pensando en si aquello fuera buena idea, pero termina por suspirar algo decaído para rebuscar las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón y cediéndoselas al médico-ahora largo que llegarás tarde a clases mocoso

-pero aun no…-sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas al escucharse por todo el lugar la campana que daba término a la hora del almuerzo y daba comienzo a las clases, por última vez frente al mayor suspira con desgano y se levanta para posteriormente irse de la enfermería

-pfft, esto me confirma la teoría que tenía sobre que el omega de Hayato ya eligió a un alfa, entonces debo ponerme en lo que teníamos planeado-con algo de ironía y gracia comenta para sí mismo mientras camina hacia la puerta de la enfermería para trancarla y luego sacar su celular haciendo así una llamada- _Reborn, soy yo, será mejor que ya empecemos a educar a estos mocosos estúpidos mejor sobre cómo usar sus genes_

- _vaya Shamal, parece que cambiaste de opinión jah, bueno tienes razón, yo también pensaba en enseñarle más a fondo su responsabilidad como alfa a Dame-Tsuna ya que últimamente lo he visto muy apegado e interesado sobre el idiota de Enma_ -con gracia e ironía desde el otro lado de la línea habló el ex arcobaleno del sol soltando una corta risa irónica para luego soltar un gruñido de queja, de seguro había sido reprendido por alguien

- _entonces ¿cómo vamos a educar a esta banda de idiotas?_ -cuestionó el doctor asesino mientras volvía a su escritorio para terminar de anotar unas últimas cosas en la hoja en que había escrito con anterioridad

- _no te preocupes por detalles tan insignificantes viejo amigo, solo espera a mañana y verás, mi vuelo despega en un rato más, ahí tendré tiempo de planear todo al estilo Vongola_ -rió entre divertido y malicioso desde su lado del móvil haciendo suspirar muy levemente al doctor aunque sonriendo con ironía igual por el sentido de humor algo retorcido por el ex arcobaleno

- _tiene que ser para dentro de una semana igual, si queremos enseñarles a todos como se debe tendremos que esperar que Hayato pase el celo_ -explica con algo de molestia por aquello, sabía que uno de los posibles efectos de dejar los supresores era el adelantamiento de dicho ciclo de los omegas, pero le fastidiaba el saber que el peli plata lo había sufrido

- _bueno, entonces esa parte la dejo en tus manos Shamal, tu sabes cómo tratar con esa parte de él, yo cuelgo ya que llamaron ya para mi vuelo_ -con calma le encarga aquel trabajo a Trident Shamal el cual responde afirmativamente aquello para posteriormente guardar su móvil, posteriormente suspirando con fastidio-en verdad me cansa el comportamiento de ese mocoso en ese estado

 **Aproximadamente 3 años atrás, Italia**

- _entonces necesito que investigues las áreas este y suroeste de Venecia, yo dentro de una semana iré para terminar con la investigación_ -con seriedad terminaba de dar una indicación a la chica frente a él para el trabajo que estaba realizando- _ahora, volviendo a lo anterior ¿estás segura que no quieres ir a una cena conmigo ahora o cuando terminemos la misión?_

- _claro que no señor Shamal, lo nuestro es solo por el trabajo momentáneo hehe_ -rió algo divertida y coqueta la chica entregándole el archivo que llevaba con ella para enseguida dirigirse a la entrada de la oficina en la que se encontraban

- _tengo que intentarlo aunque sea una vez mademoiselle_ -sin preocupación alguna camina atrás de la joven la cual simplemente reía negando ante el coqueteo del hombre para abrir la puerta y detenerse en el pasillo algo abruptamente para oler mientras que el gruñe muy levemente para luego susurrar para si- _genial, ese mocoso ya se despertó_

- _no me dijiste que tenías dando vueltas por tu mansión a algún omega y sin marcar_ -sonríe con picardía la mujer volteando levemente a ver a Shamal el cual simplemente vuelve a suspirar con fastidio pero enseguida vuelve a cambiar a una expresión más relajada

- _no te recomiendo ir hacia ese omega madam, en este momento estoy en busca de algún alfa para ese mocoso impertinente, una hermosa flor como tú no debe siquiera pensar en acercarse a un chico insolente como ese_ -aconseja el hombre pasando su mano por la espalda de la mujer pero esta simplemente rió algo irónica en respuesta

- _vamos es solo un o una omega ¿Qué tanto peligro puede ser para un alfa como nosotros?_ -se quita el agarre del hombre agachándose algo divertida y caminando hacia donde emergía aquel olor

- _ya quisiera que fuera tan fácil_ -murmura para si con notorio fastidio caminando detrás de la alfa para asegurarse de que nada malo fuera a ocurrir aunque la chica apresuró el paso algo más energética perdiéndose de esta forma de la vista del hombre

Aunque este no perdió su rumbo y una vez llegó cerca de donde se encontraba la habitación donde había dejado a Hayato, escuchó un simple grito de sorpresa junto al olor del miedo de, notoriamente, la alfa la cual salió con algo de prisa al pasillo casi pegándose a la pared

- _q… ¿Qué le… pasa a ese omega? Su… su olor grita que está en celo pero… ¡es demasiado raro!_ -reclamó con sorpresa la chica la cual miraba notoriamente asustada pero a la vez muy nerviosa mientras se quejaba de aquello acercándose al doctor

- _le recomendé que no viniera a este lugar pero ya que, se lo explicaré, ese mocoso a pesar de tener el lívido por las nubes como cualquier omega, no acepta a cualquier alfa y es como si probara la fuerza de los candidatos como si quisiera ver si son aptos para cuidar si crean un lazo_ -suspira un poco al comienzo por la cabezonería de la alfa pero luego le comenta aquello mientras revisa en el bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba, sacando una cápsula y lanzándola al aire, saliendo de esta un trident mosquito- _ve a anestesiarlo_

- _nunca había escuchado algo tan descabellado como eso Shamal, pero… no puedo decir que estás equivocado luego de ser mordida por ese niñato en el antebrazo derecho_ -reclamó al comienzo pero luego gruñó por lo bajo viendo algo rasgada la camiseta que llevaba en el área dicha donde de igual manera se mostraba la marca de los dientes y un leve rastro de sangre, dando a entender que perforó ligeramente la piel haciendo enojar a la fémina- _ese omega…_

- _no tienes por qué exaltarte ya, mandé a uno de mis mosquitos para anestesiarlo vamos mejor a curar tu herida para que no se infecte_ -aconsejó mientras comenzó a caminar de regreso a la zona principal de aquella mansión mientras mantenía su mano izquierda en la espalda de la alfa para que no se separara de su lado

 **Actualmente, Japón, por la tarde**

El doctor asesino se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento donde vivía Gokudera, luego de suspirar por fastidio y maldiciendo en voz baja su suerte de no poder ir a coquetear con mujeres aquel día, usó las llaves que le había pasado Yamamoto para abrir la puerta y entrar al recinto para luego de unos pasos encontrar al peli plata medio acurrucado en la cama gruñendo levemente aunque más que nada parecía estar ronroneando

- _veo que estás muy feliz a pesar de estar así_ -directo y cortante señaló el mayor al menor el cual parecía que ni le interesaba que este le criticara, es más, simplemente soltó una corta risa combinada con un leve bufido- _¿tan contento te pone el encontrar a alguien que puede ser tu futura pareja a pesar de ser dejado abandonado ayer?_

- _nmh… hehe… me cuidó de varios alfas… imponiéndose superior… pero no le importó eso, le importaba más mi seguridad_ -animado casi rosando lo meloso abrazó como pudo una almohada para restregar un par de veces la mejilla por esta como si estuviera marcando su territorio cual gato doméstico- _Takeshi~ Takeshi~_

- _tu buscas a alguien quien te cuide ¿en verdad crees que ese mocoso es el correcto?_ -cuestiona aún con aquel gesto de seriedad para saber si la decisión que estaba por tomar sería la correcta o sería un completo fracaso para el futuro del peli plata

- _claro que si nhmmm… totalmente seguro Shamal~ esta vez no te rogaré a ti por nada_ -con una sonrisa que rozaba una felina se acomoda de mejor forma en la cama para ver al mayor sin soltar el agarre en la almohada aunque después su expresión cambia a una ensombrecida y medio depresiva- _pero… seguro odiará todo de mi cuando sepa que fui violado cuando pequeño… todos los alfas son iguales en ese aspecto grmmm~_

- _esto es una pérdida de tiempo… lo mejor es que te duermas inmediatamente, mañana volveré como a esta misma hora para asegurarme que nada haya pasado_ -del bolsillo de su bata sacó una píldora de un trident mosquito, lo lanzó para que lo picara y de este modo anestesiarlo, una vez el de ojos verdes pasó a estar dormido el hombre se permitió colocar una expresión de duda y preocupación- _espero que no sea como dices, ambos son idiotas pero no tan así como para que te odie el otro mocoso, ya lo vi en la enfermería cuando iba a atacar aun sabiendo que no sería un rival para mí, todo por ti_

Shamal estuvo unos minutos más dando vueltas por el pequeño departamento observando de este modo el que no hubieran posibilidades de que algún joven alfa llegara al lugar y una vez se cercioró de aquello se fue del lugar no sin antes volver a cerrar la puerta de entrada con llave para mantener seguro al omega

 **Día siguiente, Nami-chuu hora escolar**

Los alumnos se encontraban hablando entre ellos de lo que harían aquellas semanas libres de vacaciones ya que en aquella hora de clase el profesor con el que tenían la clase se había ausentado y no desaprovecharían esa oportunidad para pasarla bien sin profesor que les controle, aunque ello acabó cuando la puerta principal del salón se abrió casi de golpe dejando ver como entraba Reborn disfrazado descaradamente de profesor como ya había hecho en ocasiones pasadas

-ciaossu a todos para quien no se acuerde de mi soy el profesor Reboyama-con gracia pero a la vez seriedad en su voz llamó la atención de los alumnos los cuales al recordar tan claramente a aquel "profesor" se sentaron en sus puestos lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron cosa que hizo sonreír con superioridad al maestro-hoy no es necesaria tanta formalidad ya que las vacaciones comienzan al tocar el timbre de igual forma sé que muchos de ustedes tienen planes para realizar con amigos en este tiempo

Un escalofrío recorrió por la espalda de Tsuna al escuchar lo gentil y animado que se escuchaba Reborn ya que por lo general si este se comportaba de esta manera es porque algún beneficio le traería, peor aún eso le aseguraba que de seguro iría a sufrir él más de lo que ya sufría con su tutoría normal

-Reborn espero que no sea otra más de tus locuras como suele ser-rogó el cestaño levantándose ligeramente de su asiento manteniendo las manos sobre el pupitre aunque rápidamente tuvo que sentarse ya que una tiza de advertencia fue hecha polvo en la misma mesa, dándole a entender de que no tenía que interrumpir si no quería sufrir

-es REBOYAMA ¿entendido Tsunayoshi Sawada?-recalcó con una sonrisa desafiante que nadie supo interpretar como tal más que tres de los alumnos de la clase mientras que el resto se reía por el regaño que le había dado el "profesor"-bueno, volviendo al tema que quería tratar, sé que muchos de ustedes no pueden controlar bien sus instintos tanto alfas como omegas, así que con unos conocidos míos junto al permiso de la institución se decidió hacer un campamento de alfas y omegas, tienen toda esta semana para preparar sus cosas quienes tengan estos rasgos además de avisarles a sus familiares para no mantenerlos preocupados, eso es todo lo que quería decirles ¿alguna pregunta?

-yo profesor-levantó la mano una chica del salón para levantarse de su asiento posteriormente, reflejando en su rostro la clara duda y curiosidad que tenía-si el campamento inicia la semana que viene ¿será de una semana o tomará todas las semanas de vacaciones?

-fufufu por eso mismo les estoy dando esta semana de preparación, porque el campamento tomará las otras tres semanas y volveríamos a la ciudad uno o dos días antes de comenzar el siguiente semestre-informó con aquella sonrisa enigmática generalizando en todo el salón nuevamente los murmullos esta vez sobre aquel tema aunque manteniendo preocupado a Tsuna sobre aquello aunque cuando iba este a cuestionar al azabache este volvió a alejarse de la mesa del maestro comenzando así a marcharse-eso es todo, espero no hayan más dudas ciao ciao

* * *

 **espero haber llenado aunque sea un poco sus expectativas con este capítulo, y podríamos poner sobre la mesa que en el campamento podrían ocurrir cositas 7u7 quien sabe OxO no diré más xD**

 **nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, see yaa~~**


	21. capítulo 20

**bieeeen~~ aquí esta el siguiente capítulo del fic, espero sea de su agrado~~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

La semana pasó lentamente debido a que se la pasó pensando en cómo se encontraría Gokudera debido a que tuvo totalmente prohibido el siquiera acercarse al lugar, hubiera pasado algo más rápido la semana si hubiera ido donde Tsuna a pasar el rato a jugar o a charlar pero cuando fue Nana le dijo que había salido de paseo con Reborn aunque Bianchi en secreto le dijo que en verdad el infante se lo había llevado a rastras a las montañas para entrenar recalcando que ni estando de vacaciones lo dejaría descansar antes del campamento, así que simplemente le quedó el ayudaren la tienda de sushi aunque no le molestaba el hacerlo ya que prácticamente el administraba el orden del lugar, pero de igual forma ese tiempo la pasó totalmente distraído

-Takeshi… Takeshi… por décima vez Takeshi ¿puedes ir a comprar arroz que falta?-llamó Tsuyoshi a su hijo con el ceño algo fruncido esperando a que el chico le tomara atención finalmente ya que lo había visto estar barriendo el mismo lugar por media hora sin progreso alguno

-debe de haber caído enamorado el pequeño Takeshi, ¿no le vez la cara amigo? Que parece medio idiota el pobre-rió un hombre divertido por aquella situación mientras debía algo de sake haciendo reír con levedad y un toque de mala gana al dueño del lugar

-ha estado así toda la semana desde que salió de vacaciones, este hijo mío es un caso perdido en verdad-suspiró en queja el azabache mayor viendo como finalmente su hijo se descongelaba, tardíamente pero lo hizo, yendo a la barra y rodeando esta

-¿me habías llamado viejo?-cuestionó el más joven dejando la escoba guardada detrás de la puerta situada en la parte posterior del mostrador teniendo en su rostro una expresión de curiosidad y duda retomando un poco su habitual comportamiento

-hijo bobo, un día va a hacer que me dé algo-se quejó del Yamamoto menor mientras este solo en respuesta rió con levedad y diversión haciendo suspirar de nueva cuenta a su padre-necesito que vayas al mercado por unos paquetes de arroz blanco

-ah… entendido, enseguida voy-sonrió ampliamente comentando aquello con efusividad para no preocupar a su padre al escucharle hablar claramente sobre ello con el mismo cliente

-pero aun no te paso el dinero para que vayas, además tus zapatillas están en la salida trasera, concéntrate-le reclamó usando un tono autoritario con el menor aunque aquello no era comparable a una voz de mando de un alfa, el tono serio de un padre siempre es de temer para cualquiera

-¡ah sí! Gracias viejo-rió nuevamente al ver su error en aquello rascando con diversión su cabello volviendo a acercarse a la barra mientras que el viejo Tsuyoshi sacaba una billetera de su pantalón

-ahí hay lo suficiente para el arroz que necesitamos, no te demores en la compra-golpeó con levedad la frente del menor para comprobar si de aquella forma recobraba la poca concentración que tenía habitualmente antes de aquella semana-y si no regresas antes de una hora del mercado no te dejo ir al campamento aunque sea cosa del colegio

-¡ah! Eso es injusto viejo ¡gah…! Si, si ya voy corriendo-con queja al comienzo y nerviosismo al final de aquella frase, terminó por irse corriendo a la parte posterior donde se hallaba la casa, aquel apuro fue provocado debido a que el mayor hizo un ademán de querer quitarse una de las getas que usaba de calzado dentro del local

-este hijo mío en verdad me va a hacer envejecer más rápido-en reclamo suspiró nuevamente con desgano recibiendo en respuesta una risa de diversión por parte del cliente el cual se levantó de su asiento

-es hora de que me vaya amigo, y ten paciencia con el pequeño Takeshi ya va a madurar-rió animado el cliente entregándole el dinero correspondiente de lo que había ingerido en comida para luego despedirse de este

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde el Yamamoto más joven se encontraba cargando un buen par de bolsas ya de regreso en su hogar aunque entró a esta como había salido, por la puerta del costado que daba a la parte residencial del lugar y no en la comercial, una vez pasó a dicha área se encontró a su padre el cual charlaba animadamente sobre algo con Shamal aunque no pudo saber sobre qué ya que hablaban en otro idioma ¿quizás era inglés? En verdad él no lo sabía

-¿mh? ¿A habido algo sobre Gokudera?-interrumpió a los adultos los cuales dejaron de charlar para ver al menor el cual aún cargaba las bolas, el medico simplemente hace un además de rascarse la cabeza mientras cierra el ojo izquierdo intentando analizar las palabras que iba a decir

-ah ese mocosooo…-arrastró las palabras sin gana alguna de hablar al respecto y terminando por gruñir con fastidio para finalizar por soltar un suspiro de cansancio-Hayato ya pasó su celo hoy, aunque me echó a patadas quejándose de que por mi culpa estaba mareado grmmm… ni se por qué me preocupo por ese mocoso si yo no trato a hombres

-¡ah! Entonces ya está bien ¿puedo ir a verlo viejo?-preguntó totalmente emocionado al escuchar simplemente que el peli plata ya estaba "normal" sin escuchar la queja del mayor dispuesto a volver a marcharse, incluso llegando a olvidar el hecho de que aún se encontraba cargando las bolsas con los paquetes de arroz blanco

-¿no se te olvida algo Takeshi?-y en aquel momento el más joven se detuvo en seco en el lugar recordando que aún cargaba con las bolsas de las compras respondiendo simplemente con una risa entre nerviosa y divertida

-verdad, verdad, las bolsas, las bolsas-repitió todo dos veces caminando hacia la cocina detrás de la barra manteniendo su risa leve y constante haciendo negar un par de veces al dueño del local el cual también recibió una leve risa por parte del asesino con bata

-es raro aún el saber que ahora te dedicas a la vida de hogar Tsuyoshi, incluso el verte con un mocoso-se burló un poco el doctor mientras se llevaba una pieza de sushi a la boca haciendo fruncir algo el ceño al dueño

-no me gusta en verdad recordar lo diferentes que son las cosas ahora comparado con antes, esa vida quedó en el pasado además las veces que has venido solo era para comer con alguna chica diferente como siempre-le devolvió la burla el hombre, mostrando que su sentido del humor era igual de malo que el cliente, simplemente ambos terminaron riendo animados al recordar la juventud de ambos

-listo viejo, ya me voy-anunció velozmente el azabache menor saliendo de la cocina con velocidad despidiéndose de su padre el cual suspiro nuevamente con desgano ante la actitud más extraña de lo normal de su hijo

-quédate tranquilo Tsuyoshi no te calientes la cabeza por esos mocosos mal agradecidos de hoy en día, tan solo son sus hormonas reaccionando ante algo que le atrae-desde la experiencia reclamó ahora el extranjero el cual a regañadientes o mejor dicho en "secreto" ha actuado como un padre para Hayato

Menos de 20 minutos se demoró el moreno en recorrer desde donde vivía hasta el departamento donde vivía el peli plata ya que durante todo el camino mantuvo una velocidad estable mientras corría, solo una vez estuvo frente a las escaleras del lugar se detuvo y respiró profundamente un buen rato para recuperar el aliento y sentir recién como las piernas le temblaban, pensó solo en aquel momento que debía dejar de ser un poco impulsivo con las cosas que hacía, una vez estuvo totalmente repuesto subió las escaleras y caminó hasta donde se ubicaba la puerta de entrada de donde este vivía

-si vienes a molestar vete al infierno, lo que quiero ahora es descansar el día-con molestia desde el otro lado y sin darle oportunidad siquiera a que tocara a la puerta, haciéndolo reír con suma levedad al moreno

-vamos Gokudera es solo un rato, es para charlas solamente-explicó con una corta risa de diversión rascándose la mejilla derecha simplemente recibiendo un profundo silencio desde el otro lado de aquella puerta para luego de un rato ver como se abría la puerta dejando ver a un pali plata con una simple playera y shorts grises junto a una de esas mascarillas médicas para tapar levemente aunque sean los olores y su expresión era claramente de cabreo

-bien, bien, pasa de una maldita vez antes de que me arrepienta-con fastidio apunta hacia dentro mientras él mismo regresa al interior del lugar a un paso lento y tambaleante para finalmente sentarse con pesadez en el suelo mientras que el moreno entraba para luego cerrar la puerta tras de si

-no te vez muy bien Gokudera ¿todavía te duele todo el cuerpo?-cuestionó curioso el azabache mientras se acercaba a la mesa de centro y se sentaba algo alejado del peli plata, ya que suponía que no sería buena idea estar demasiado cerca por su irritabilidades que de seguro sería peor

-¿me preguntas ahora si estoy bien? Claro que voy a estar bien después de que me dejaras encerrado con llave-se quejó totalmente irritado dando manotazos con ambas manos a la mesa con fuerza, notándose totalmente molesto

-va… vamos hehehe fue un… ¿desliz? Simplemente no pensé en ese momento-se rió divertido aunque notoriamente nervioso inclinándose hacia atrás alzando ambas manos en defensa y con una sonrisa temblorosa, recibiendo solo un bufido de molestia en respuesta

-un desliz… en verdad eres un total idiota-gruño con fastidio llevándose la mano izquierda al puente de su nariz para luego apoyar su cabeza en la meza para pasar el mareo que sentía en aquel momento-mi cabeza da vueltas…

-¿Por qué estás así?-cuestionó curioso y preocupado al ver al peli plata con mal aspecto pareciendo incluso que fuera a vomitar en aquel momento

-es todo por culpa del maldito Shamal… y algo mía-gruñe con molestia al comienzo pero termina por susurrar sin querer darle la cara al más alto el cual no supo cómo interpretar aquello, extrañándose completamente

-¿mh? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-cuestionó con curiosidad mientras se inclinaba ligeramente en la mesa a la par que se cruzaba un poco de brazos para apoyarse en aquel mueble, escuchando en respuesta unos cuantos balbuceos inentendibles-¿pasó algo malo?

-¡no pasó nada, absolutamente nada! No tengo recuerdo alguno de mi tiempo de celo, solo sé que todo es culpa de Shamal-mintió descaradamente pero el contrario no lo sabía así que simplemente se aprovechó de aquello aunque, de cierto modo no mintió, ya que pasó la mayoría de su celo dormitando debido a las inyecciones de anestésico por parte del médico asesino

-entonces ¿Cómo sabes que te dejé encerrado con llave?-cuestionó luego de un rato de silencio para evitar que el otro le matara se alejó un poco más de este rodeando un poco la mesa incrementando la distancia entre ambos

-geh… grmmm… porque ese maldito de Shamal me contó-gruñó con fastidio luego de hacer igualmente un momento de silencio ya que tuvo que hacer inventarse una mentira para no delatarse en su mentira

-entiendo, entiendo, no hay necesidad de ponerte tan violento-intentó calmarlo con una leve sonrisa mientras alzaba ambas manos para acompañar con un gesto sus palabras, para luego hacer una mueca pensativa-oye Gokudera ¿sabes que mañana hay un campamento para los de la clase?

-si lo sé, estoy al tanto de todo porque ese viejo pervertido se encargó de contarme cada cosa que ocurrió cuando… recobré la consciencia-comenta con algo de molestia y fastidio mientras vuelve a llevar su mano izquierda al área de su boca como evitando las náuseas que sentía-voy a ir, para mañana estaré mejor de lo que estoy ahora

-¿estás seguro que estarás bien para mañana? Parece que fueras a desmayarte en cualquier momento-comento con total sinceridad mientras apoyaba su codo derecho en la mesa para poder apoyar su rostro en su mano

-¡claro que voy a ir! Todo sea por la seguridad del juudaime, no pienso dejar que él este rodeado de alfas que se la pasan humillándolo sin siquiera pensar en lo genial que es-se quejó con el ceño fruncido notoriamente en molestia aunque luego se arrepintió de ello debido a que su cabeza volvió a doler por tanto haber gritado en tan poco tiempo

-n… no es para que te lo tomes así Gokudera, debes relajarte aún puede que estés mal-se paró de donde se encontraba apresuradamente el azabache mientras agitaba sus manos de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer al respecto

-no es nada, deja de ser tan molesto-con irritación movió su mano derecha por el lugar tirándole la cabeza al contrario lo primero que encontró a su alcance, lo cual fue el control de la tele haciendo que el moreno se agachara nuevamente sujetando con ambas manos donde fue lastimado

-eso dolió Gokudera ¿por qué lo hiciste?-se quejó lloriqueando levemente debido al dolor viendo al de ojos verdes con el ceño levemente fruncido en molestia, como un niño pequeño

-es porque tu voz es muy molesta, me desagrada-se quejó totalmente molesto volviendo a recostar su cabeza, suspirando con fastidio y volviendo a enderezarse-oye

-¿Qué pasa?-sonríe levemente inclinándose hacia atrás ya que pensó que el peli plata le volvería a tirar algo en la cara y quería estar prevenido para lo que viniera si sería así

-… grm…-se mordió el labio con total molestia el de ojos verdes ya que en verdad le costaba decir lo que pensaba, especialmente cuando se trataba del contrario luego de lo que le había dicho hace casi una semana especialmente por la parte del beso, hasta ahora él mismo se preguntaba en que momento tiró la mascarilla que traía para haber podido hacer aquello-… gra… gracias… tarado

-… no hay porque agradecer Gokudera, fui yo mismo el que decidió ayudarte-sonrió ampliamente para luego reír algo divertido al ver que no era nada malo lo que iba a hacer el más bajo

-largo-fue la simple palabra que dijo luego de un nuevo rato de silencio, ni siquiera le dirigía la mirada al más alto, incluso trataba de evitar mirar hacia donde él se encontraba-maldita sea, vete de una vez, quiero dormir mañana vas a poder fastidiarme más, así que ahora largo

-pfff hahaha bien, bien, entonces nos vemos mañana Gokudera-sonrió ampliamente en respuesta levantándose de donde estaba y estirándose levemente para destensar su cuerpo y caminar posteriormente hacia la puerta-no hagas nada imprudente y descansa como dijiste que harías ¿ok?

-muérete-bufó con molestia levantándose un poco del suelo con la intención de ir a golpear al moreno pero este antes de que el peli plata pudiera hacer algo más se fue del lugar mientras reía, simplemente terminó por suspirar agobiado volviendo a sentarse-maldito idiota…

A la mañana siguiente todos los de la clase 3-A que eran alfas y omegas se encontraban reunidos fuera del terreno del colegio esperando por el bus que los llevaría a donde irían al campamento, en total eran 3 chicos y 5 chicas omegas mientras que alfas eran 2 chicas y 8 chicos, todos llevaban ahí parados unos 10 minutos sin noticia alguna del transporte que usarían

-¿por qué tenemos que esperar tanto para que llegue ese condenado bus? Llevamos como una eternidad esperando-reclamó con molestia y queja uno de los compañeros de clase el cual era un alfa, tenía motivo para quejarse después de todo es uno de esos chicos que ha tenido una vida fácil

-debe de haber alguna razón para que nos tengan esperando… quizás solo se retrasó el bus-comenta con algo de levedad una de las chicas del curso la cual pertenecía a los omegas del grupo

-si fue Reborn quien hizo esto si hay alguna razón, quizás tenga algo muy malo preparado-se estremeció Tsuna debido a la idea de que el de fedora fuera a torturarlos incluso desde antes del comienzo del campamento

-ma, ma, no hay que ser tan pesimistas Tsuna, solo mantén la calma-rió entre divertido y levemente nervioso Yamamoto mientras arreglaba la mochila en su espalda para que no se cayera

-solo espero no morir-susurra algo más calmado pero de igual forma preocupado por lo que vendrá, solo cuando vea que está en el bus se permitirá relajarse totalmente

-aquí se ve lo poco que somos en comparación a los betas ¿no? Con suerte somos la mitad de la clase presente-agachó un poco la cabeza Enma luego de ver a su alrededor, simplemente dio un profundo suspiro aliviado al saber que no tendrá que tratar con la totalidad de sus compañeros abusivos

-no me interesan cuanto sean, les patearé la cara a cualquiera que me dirija siquiera la palabra-con fastidio miró a la mayoría que lo rodeaba con tu típico gesto de pocos amigos

-eh… hehehe… eso era… creo que predecible-murmura el peli rojo haciéndose un poco hacia un lado alejándose del peli plata queriendo evitar el riesgo de salir lastimado por las malas pulgas que presentaba el guardián de la tormenta de su amigo

-¡bossu! Ah… es un alivio que aún no se han ido-llamó la atención de todo el grupo aquella voz baja pero que igual se hacía escuchar llegando así hasta donde se encontraba el castaño más bajo-en verdad fue un total caos el poder arreglar todo para venir

-Chrome… creía que era un campamento para los del 3-A según dijo Reborn, pero es bueno que también hayas podido venir-al comienzo extrañado parpadeó un par de veces inclinando la cabeza con levedad pero para finalizar con una amplia sonrisa amigable para la del parche

-pues, Reborn hace un par de días fue a Kokujo Land ya que paso mi tiempo libre ahí… y nos invitó a todos en Kokujo a ir para algo sobre… divertirse con gente normal…-comentó algo nerviosa pero con una leve sonrisa la peli índigo mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su rostro para topar su labio inferior con uno de sus dedos haciendo sentir algo nervioso al castaño por lo último dicho por su guardiana

-e… entonces Mu… Mukuro ve…-Tsuna trató de terminar lo que decía con total nerviosismo pero fue interrumpido por sus compañeros de clase los cuales comenzaron a reclamarle al de ojos color chocolate

-¡no es justo Tsuna!... Un perdedor como tu ¿por qué tiene la atención de la linda omega de la clase 3-C?... creímos que ella perdería el interés por ti luego de tocarle otro curso-fueron las quejas generalizadas por los alfas de la clase queriendo tirarse encima del próximo líder Vongola el cual trató inútilmente explicarle que esa no era su relación, simplemente la voz de los demás era mucho más fuerte al tener más confianza en ellos que el castaño

-oya, oya así que a esto se refería el ex arcobaleno, kufufufufu en verdad será divertido volver a jugar con los alumnos de Namimori-llegó Mukuro haciendo que el silencio se generalizara en todo el grupo escolar asustando a la mayoría de los que estaban ahí presentes, especialmente después del conflicto que tuvo con ellos-Tsunayoshi no hago esto por algo en equipo ni nada, solo estoy interesado en que clases extras dará ese bebé a mi querida Chrome y a este trío

-ha pasado tiempo Vongolas-fue la monótona y pausada voz de Chikusa el cual venía llegando después del heterocromático mientras tiraba de una soga sin piedad alguna-Ken deja de oponerte e esto Mukuro-san ya tomó una decisión y debemos obedecer

-¡no me interesa pyon! No pienso pasar tres semanas con esos sujetos molestos aunque fuera Mukuro-san quien nos dijo que lo hiciéramos pyon-se quejó con molestia Ken mientras intentaba irse del lugar caminando en dirección contrario del grupo pero era totalmente inútil ya que simplemente lograba que sus pies se resbalaran

-esto es molesto ¿por qué debo venir igual? No sé si soy alfa u omega, eso lo sabremos a mis 13 años ¿no?-se quejó Fran el cual bostezaba adormilado para tambalearse levemente, estaba con mucho sueño en aquel momento por despertarse muy temprano según él aunque eran casi las 10 de la mañana

-kufufufu sigues sin recordarlo ¿eh? No interesa eso todos los demás sabemos que eres, así que te aguantas las quejas mocoso-sonrió con molestia el de peinado de piña agarrando con algo de fuerza la manzana que tenía como sombrero el más joven el cual se quejó ante aquello

-¿po… por qué están aquí los estudiantes de Kokuyo?-cuestionó completamente asustado uno de los alumnos de la clase de Tsuna el cual suspira con total pesadez y ríe sin gana alguna queriendo ahora si morir completamente, si Mukuro iba no quería sufrir las ocurrencias que aquel sádico tuviera en conjunto a Reborn

-¿no creen que es bueno compartir con quienes una vez fueron nuestros enemigos? Pueden hacerse todos amigos y llevarse de lo más bien-una voz llamó la atención de todos, los alumnos normales y los que estaban involucrados con la mafia una voz muy reconocible para estos últimos, era el hitman número 1 disfrazado como profesor

-profesor Reboyama ¿Cómo puede pensar eso? Esos sujetos intentaron asesinarnos a la mayoría-se quejó uno de los chicos alfas señalando a la mayoría del grupo exceptuando al grupo que acompañaba a Tsuna

-oya, oya, no recuerdo para nada tu cara, así que a ti no te hice nada, aunque puedo arreglar eso ahora mismo si quieres estar a la par de quienes estuvieron en el hospital-sonrió siniestramente Rokudo mientras una niebla extraña se formaba en su mano derecha haciendo aparecer en esta un tridente produciendo que quien acababa abrir la boca temblara como gelatina

-no puedes hacer eso Mukuro-sama, esto está fuera de los límites, nada de conflictos, te lo pedí antes de venir aquí, por favor cumple aunque sea eso-se quejó Chrome haciéndole un poco frente al de ojos bicolor el cual se quedó mirando un rato a la chica para luego suspirar levemente haciendo desaparecer el tridente

-bien, bien mi linda chica, si pones esa linda cara como ahora no puedo simplemente negarme, pero no digo lo mismo por ese par o si me sacan de quicio-sonrió más relajado la piña mayor mientras que en respuesta Chrome solo rió con levedad preocupada por lo que pasara en aquel campamento

-bien, ya que dejamos en claro que todo ira amistosamente entre los dos grupos, el bus debería llegar en cualquier momento-sonrió divertido "Reboyama" mientras miraba hacia los lados de la cuadra para en aquel momento viendo como a una gran velocidad llegaba un bus el cual frenó abruptamente derrapando así un poco hasta frenar totalmente frente al grupo de escolares-sí, aquí está

Todos los que estaban preocupados por los de tener a Kokuyo cerca esta vez se sobresaltaron por la forma en la que frenó el bus frente a ellos, preguntándose todos internamente ahora si la idea de aquel campamento era una buena idea, mientras que por el castaño pasó por la mente el querer saber que loco había "contratado" Reborn para llevarlos al campamento, una vez la puerta se abrió dejó ver a un hombre de unos 25 años con cabello y ojos morados vistiendo un traje de carrera y en su rostro se podían ver varios piercings

-¡venga renacuajos todos sobre el bus que no hay mucho tiempo!-gritó el hombre que manejaba mientras mostraba una sonrisa retadora aunque una vez vio al infante azabache simplemente terminó por bufar en queja-no sé porque el gran Skull-sama debe seguir obedeciendo los mandatos de Reborn si ahora soy un adulto y él un bebé aún

-es porque sigues siendo mi lacayo hasta que diga lo contrario-rió divertido y algo molesto el infante subiendo al bus para enseguida golpear con fuerza en el abdomen al peli morado

-¿¡Skull!?-casi todo el grupo de Tsuna se sorprendió por aquello debido a ver cómo era el ex arcobaleno de la nube ahora a excepción de Enma el cual sonrió con levedad al verlo nuevamente así

-es bueno volver a verte Skull, deberías pasarte algún día por la casa, contigo las cosas son más divertidas en el lugar-sonrió algo divertido el peli rojo subiendo este primero al lugar para saludar al motociclista el cual luego de pasar el dolor de abdomen que tenía sonríe al menor

-lo pensaré luego de que volvamos Enma, mientras tanto, el resto suba que vamos atrasados-rió con superioridad al comienzo aunque amigable de igual forma el ex arcobaleno para luego reclamarle a todos los alumnos que estaban azules del miedo queriendo conservar sus vidas

-esto… esto Skull… ¿podríamos por favor llegar a salvo?-suplica amable Tsuna subiendo luego de Enma viendo totalmente preocupado al de piercings el cual gruñe levemente para luego pensar un poco aquello y simplemente sonríe con total confianza

-¡no te preocupes Tsuna! Haré lo mejor porque soy el mejor, soy el gran Skull-sama y no hay de qué preocuparse-dio un leve golpe en su pecho mostrando su propia confianza en el asunto con respecto a conducir haciendo suspirar con levedad al castaño el cual junto al peli rojo deciden ir a sentarse a alguno de los asientos del bus

Y de esta forma los primeros en subir al bus fue el grupo total de Tsuna sin queja alguna para posterior subir el grupo de Kokuyo de igual forma a excepción de Ken el cual seguía en contra de ir a aquella "amistosa excursión" con un grupo de idiotas grande y un grupo de aún más idiotas como lo eran los Vongolas, finalmente luego de aquello subieron los otros alumnos de la clase 3-A con dudas ya sobre aquellos pero sin querer irse a sus casas a aburrirse

Una vez todos estuvieron en sus lugares Skul cerró la puerta del bus para posteriormente comenzar a conducir a alta velocidad haciendo que todos se agarraran de sus asientos temerosos por sus vidas y arrepintiéndose de al menos no despedirse de sus familias como correspondía

-¡hah! Que novatos son-sonrió divertido e irónico quien conducía el bus pero luego de un rato tosió quejándose de malestar, cambiando un par de veces de carril corriendo el riesgo de chocar con algún auto o locomoción del sentido contrario-bien… ya estoy bien

-tche así que aún te siguen esos malditos efectos de esa cosa que les dio Verde-suspiró con fastidio el ex arcobaleno del sol al ver con calma como el contrario aún sufría del dolor por volver a ser un adulto

-no es nada, después de hoy según ese científico loco pasará el dolor, con tal de tener mi buen cuerpo debe valer la pena, después de todo soy Skull el inmortal-sonrió tratando de mostrar lo genial que se encontraba aumentando nuevamente con ligereza la velocidad a la que iba el vehículo que conducía

* * *

 **todos van a morir con ese conductor o con esos compañeros de último minuto, okno xDD**

 **espero que les haya divertido el capítulo de hoy, y ya comienza el campamento, claro, si primero logran llegar vivos con Skull como conductor xD**

 **es que Reborn quería ahorrar costos y con unas llamadas logró lo que quiso(?**

 **esperaré un par de capítulos para cagarla en grande con uno de los chicos xD tengo algo en mente muy maaalo para Gokudera que de seguro les dolerá(?**

 **bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo see yaa~~**


	22. capítulo 21

**Actualización a la velocidad de la luz!(? si, andaba inspirada, así que una vez que terminé de escribir el capítulo anterior inmediatamente me puse a escribir este, espero que les guste~~**

 **Disclaimer: KHR no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

Uni caminaba con una amplia sonrisa por uno de los pasillos de la mansión donde se encontraba siendo acompañada por Gamma el cual tenía un gesto de incertidumbre en su rostro, aunque más parecía una expresión de preocupación por lo que fuera a suceder

-vamos Gamma deja esa cara larga por favor, van a ser 3 semanas, siempre es genial tener cerca a Tsuna-san y a tío Reborn, bueno, en verdad es lindo tener a todos cerca y… tener un par de personas más en el lugar será encantador-relajó más la sonrisa de felicidad que tenía en su rostro para que expresara más que nada comprensión y amabilidad para poder contagiarle esta al mayor

-princesa, suficientes hormonas revueltas hay en Italia con las versiones jóvenes de las coronas fúnebres como para preocuparnos ahora de un curso de niños irresponsables-termina por suspirar decaído el rubio mientras mira directamente a los ojos de su jefa la cual terminó por darle un leve puchero haciendo reír al mayor el cual le revuelve el pelo

-vamos Gamma no hagas eso-se quejó levemente la peli verde aunque terminó por reír igualmente junto a su guardián del rayo-tío Reborn me explicó hace una semana en el aeropuerto, que este campamento era para ayudar a Tsuna-san y a todos sus amigos para que aprendan como usar sus ventajas como alfas y omegas, por eso le ofrecí la ayuda prestándole esta residencia

-… y como esta mansión es una que no se ocupa y no tiene personal, usted trajo a algunos de los cocineros y sirvientes desde la mansión principal ¿cierto?-terminó por razonar al ver como de una de las habitaciones salía una mujer vestida de sirvienta sacando una aspiradora del lugar, luego vuelve a mirar a la menor y esta vuelve a sonreír con satisfacción volviendo así ambos a caminar

-así es Gamma, así que por el momento nosotros vayamos a ordenar la entrada, me siento algo mal cuando los demás están haciendo todo y yo no ayudo-rió con levedad adelantando el paso que llevaba caminando por delante a su "cabalero de armadura" el cual simplemente niega con una sonrisa al ver la actitud de la menor

-esta tan animada tan temprano, eso es bueno-suspira con levedad mientras se quitaba su saco para pasárselo a una de las mucamas pidiéndole que lo llevara a la habitación que tenía él porque no lo iba a necesitar y de este modo volvió a seguir el paso hacia la entrada siguiendo a Uni mientras se arremanga las mangas de su camisa

Fon se encontraba saliendo de la ducha de donde se encontraba mientras se enrollaba una toalla a la cintura para luego estirar un poco su cuerpo para relajarse, después de todo aún sentía dolor general en él además de poder acostumbrarse nuevamente con aquella forma, estiró su mano hacia una toalla de mano con esta comenzando a secar con cuidado y meticulosamente su cabello comenzando por los rizados cabellos cortos para finalizar con los largos mechones de la parte posterior de su cabeza

-Lichi, es momento de que te lave ahora-con calma y una leve sonrisa llamó al pequeño monito que se hallaba explorando cara rincón de la habitación que una vez escuchó la voz de su dueño chilló levemente dando un par de saltos hacia donde este se encontraba para dejar que el chino lo tome entre sus manos

De esta forma el azabache fue hacia el lava manos dando el agua para regular la temperatura de esta y una vez la encontró perfecta para el pequeño animalito dejó que este diera un salto hacia el inmueble de la habitación metiéndose debajo del chorro empapando así su pelaje chillando así emocionado y contento mientras que el hombre comienza así a pasar shampoo por el cuerpecito del macaco

Una vez el hombre terminó de bañar al animalito dejó a este secarse por su cuenta mientras él salió del baño para poder ir a cambiarse, abrió la maleta que estaba sobre la cama del cuarto para poder sacar lo esencial para vestirse, un par de boxers, un pantalón de tela liso de color blanco con una terminación en las piernas elásticas de color negras, una larga cinta negra y un largo qipao de color rojo con el final de las mangas de color blanco, una vez tuvo todo ordenado comenzó a vestirse con calma

-vamos ya Lichi, deberían de llegar pronto todos los niños-llama con calma el del tatuaje de dragón al monito desde la puerta viendo como este miraba por la ventana con curiosidad pero cuando este es llamado rápidamente va hacia donde está el azabache sentándose en el hombro de este, una vez salieron de la habitación, rápidamente el del tatuaje se puso alerta y tensó su cuerpo dirigiendo su vista hacia los lados-un… ¿genjutsu? Así que ya estás listo Viper es un gusto el ver que también estás animado para comenzar con el entrenamiento de los jóvenes

-tche es molesto cuando actúas tan relajado ante estas situaciones… no me interesa entrenar a esos críos molestos, solo lo hago por… razones personales-se quejó con molestia el de capucha deshaciendo la ilusión en la que había metido a Fon y mostrándose a un lado del chino terminando por interrumpirse a sí mismo evitando decir más de la cuenta

-bueno, es una alegría enorme que estés aquí, el tiempo será más pasajero teniendo a un buen compañero cerca-sonrió suavemente el azabache haciendo frustrar al ilusionista el cual simplemente dio un gruñido por lo bajo en señal de queja haciendo simplemente reír en respuesta al azabache-vamos caminando de seguro falta poco para que lleguen todos

-¡fmhp! Si, si, vamos-con desinterés comenzó a seguir al de trenza hasta que llegaron a las escaleras de donde estaba, en aquel momento el celular que llevaba el ilusionista encima comenzó a sonar y con fastidio responde el aparato-¿mh?... aja… si… estoy en eso…

-¿era Reborn?-cuestionó con curiosidad Fon mientras juntaba las mangas del qipao que usa a la vez que se inclinaba levemente para poder ver el móvil pero este es rápidamente cerrado por el ilusionista y guardado debajo de su capucha

-sí, era él… ya llegaron a la entrada del bosque y me dijo que entrara ya en acción-con fastidio dijo aquello mientras miraba hacia las escalas para luego ver al azabache del cual se endereza sonriendo levemente más amplio algo complacido-tche no hago esto gratis así que no me coloques esa carita molesta tuya

-no estoy haciendo ninguna cara molesta, bueno, que te vaya bien en tu parte del trabajo-suspiró profundamente para relajar su rostro dejando así de mostrar aquella expresión para finalizar son una simple sonrisa comprensiva

-¿quién me manda a ser tan obvio…?-masculla para si con molestia mientras baja por las escaleras pensando en que si en el pasado no hubiera sido tan obvio para Reborn lo que hacía, actualmente no tendría que cooperar con este a las malas, una vez estuvo en el primer piso se dio vuelta momentáneamente confirmando que estuviera ahí el chino para volver a girarse y respirar hondo-si estás siendo muy molesto ahora, tu olor se volvió más ácido al igual que tu mirada

-¿pasa algo malo tío Mammon?-pregunta con total inocencia Uni mientras entraba a la mansión llevando entre sus manos un ramo de gladiolos de color rosado viendo al ilusionista el cual niega inmediatamente para largarse rápidamente del lugar para cumplir con el inicio de su labor

-es simplemente tan adorable Viper ¿no cree Uni-san?-cuestiona con una sonrisa llena de emoción aunque fuera mostrada con levedad la menor pudo interpretar a la perfección todos los sentimientos que quería transmitir el azabache en conjunto

-tiene razón tío Fon, aunque pareciera que usted le está instigando a actuar fuera de si-sonríe animada la menos para luego finalizar con una risa leve a sabiendas del porqué del comportamiento de aquel hombre con el ilusionista de los Varia-tío ¿me ayudarías a decorar los floreros?

-claro que si Uni-san, vamos-sonríe amablemente mientras asiente aceptando la mitad de las flores que llevaba la menor para poder darle vida a la entrada de la mansión

Todo el grupo escolar y agregados caminaban por el bosque en el que Skull los dejó por órdenes de Reborn con la excusa barata de que yendo a pie junto a los demás sus lazos de compañerismo se fortalecería pero muchos internamente se rieron y burlaron de esa idea pero de todos modos hicieron caso, bueno, era eso o regresar y quizás no a la ciudad al mando de un conductor loco que varias veces estuvo a punto de causar un grave accidente

Los alumnos que iban a la cabeza y como si el mundo se fuera a acabar ya que parecía que se pondrían a correr en cualquier momento era la mayoría de hombres y uno de los omegas con la excusa de que no querían retrasarse por culpa de los lentos

Las chicas en general iban en medio de los dos grupos secreteándose sobre varios de los chicos que iban en la excursión con la idea de con quien podrían entablar alguna relación

Por último se encontraban el grupo de Tsuna y los de Kokujo al final de la "caravana" a paso calmado para mantener la energía ya que todos o la mayoría tenía la experiencia de que si Reborn planeaba las cosas las fuerzas y la energía era lo que más iban a necesitar para llegar a su meta

-Reborn y Skull se quedaron sobre el bus y nos tiraron, no creo en su excusa barata, seguro hará algo malo contra todos-se queja Tsuna luego de suspirar agobiado a la par que pisaba una piedrita suelta del camino y casi caerse de cara al suelo, alcanzando a equilibrarse para no besar el suelo-eso… eso estuvo cerca… heh… hehehe…

-esto en verdad promete más diversión que nada-rió irónico Mukuro al ver la casi caída del cielo recibiendo un reclamo de la tormenta para que no hiciera aquello pero fue brutalmente ignorado ya que el pelo de piña centró su vista en los alumnos comunes pasando a sonreír maliciosamente mientras su ojo derecho pasaba a tener el kanji de 1 creando un par de raíces salientes frente a alguno de los alfas haciendo caer a varios

-Mukuro-sama… ufh… me está haciendo oídos sordos-se queja un poco Chrome al ver como el heterocromático seguía jugando con los compañeros de Tsuna pero no pudo evitar soltar una muy leve risa para luego murmurar-aunque mientras no salga nadie lastimado de gravedad… supongo que está bien que les den una lección… por molestar al bossu hace rato…

Todos estuvieron caminando una media hora en casi profundo silencio mientras miraban a su alrededor esperando una emboscada o al menos eso hacía el grupo que se relacionaba con la mafia, hasta que uno de ellos se dio cuenta de algo y comenzó a olisquear el lugar a la par que daba un par de vueltas sobre sí mismo

-Ken estás siendo molesto, deja de dar vueltas-gruño con levedad Chikusa al ver como su compañero se comportaba como perro más que de costumbre-no me digas que vas a salir a perseguir a algún conejo nuevamente

-¡claro que no Kakipi!-se queja el de la cicatriz en la cara mientras gruñe amenazante hacia el de sombrero haciendo que este suspirara con fastidio acomodando sus anteojos para prestarle total atención-el olor de esos tipos molestos está por todo el lugar, no porque estén frente a nosotros, es más como si estuviéramos caminando en círculos pyon

-… ya veo…-asintió quedamente viendo hacia donde estaban todos fijándose en que por su parte Tsuna estaba quieto observando con total curiosidad un árbol y por su parte Chrome estaba contando algo hincada no muy lejos de ellos-oigan, Ken dice que estamos caminando en círculos

-hum… así que eso era esa extraña sensación familiar…-murmura algo sorprendido el futuro décimo Vongola viendo hacia el peli azul y el rubio para luego voltear hacia donde estaban todos sus compañeros de clase-o… ¡oigan no caminen más, vamos a perdernos más si seguimos porque hemos ido en círculos!

-oya, oya, que considerado eres con tus compañeros de clases a pesar de ser humillado por ellos siempre-le molesta el peli índigo mayor sonriendo con sorna haciendo que el castaño se encorvara ligeramente desanimándose por aquel comentario

-pfftt hahahahaha ¿¡acaso el dame Tsuna se cansó ya y está mintiéndonos para descansar!?-rió uno de sus compañeros mientras se detenía al igual que el resto mientras que Gokudera comenzaba a quitarse la mochila que llevaba encima para ir a golpear al sujeto pero fue detenido por Yamamoto el cual forcejeó con este para que no hiciera nada

-no les hagas caso Gokudera, hay que mantener las energías, especialmente tu por cómo te encuentras-murmuró lo más bajo posible para que solo el peli plata escuchara el cual terminó por bufar con fastidio dándole un leve manotazo para que le quitara las manos de encima terminando por cruzar los brazos

-bueno, yo ya me aburrí de jugar con tus compañeros Tsunayoshi, Ken, asegúrate de que en verdad estamos dando vueltas por el bosque-sonrió con algo de molestia el heterocromático para terminar por dar un suspiro de fastidio y llamar con una calma única al rubio

-¡entendido Mukuro-san!-asintió con firmeza el de ojos anaranjados para enseguida revisar el bolsillo derecho del abrigo que llevaba para sacar uno de los juegos de dientes del animal channel, específicamente el del lobo colocándoselos haciendo que sus uñas y colmillos crezcan desmesuradamente terminando por soltar un fuerte aullido paralizando a todos los que iban por delante del grupo mixto-si no se quitan de mi camino los mataré

De este modo el lobito salió corriendo en cuatro patas para sorpresa de los chicos comunes los cuales se apartaron a dura pena de la trayectoria de su carrera viendo con sorpresa a todos los que iban en la parte posterior del grupo

-¿Qué mierda fue eso dame Tsuna?... todo es culpa de ese grupo de Kokujo… estaríamos mejor si ninguno de ustedes hubiera venido-comenzaron nuevamente a quejarse los alfas masculinos del curso queriendo ir en contra del castaño para darle su merecido según ellos pero fueron detenidos ya que cuando menos se lo esperaron uno de ellos terminó de cabeza con la pierna amarrada por una liana que había aparecido de la nada, mientras que otro cayó de repente en un agujero que antes no estaba en aquel lugar

-Mukuro-sama, hay otro ilusionista aparte de nosotros, no sé de donde venga aquella sensación pero estoy segura, me di cuenta al contar un rastro de algún animal, las huellas habían disminuido-informó algo nerviosa la del parche una vez se levantó de donde estaba para volver a acercarse a todos haciendo que el más alto riera satisfecho

-lograste darte cuenta Nagi, es verdad, hay otro ilusionista y por esta sensación creo saber ya quién es-sonrió siniestramente viendo alrededor para luego de un rato quedarse mirando a un lugar fijo con una sonrisa siniestra pasando velozmente a una de malicia para darse por desentendido de la situación-pero no creo saber cuál sea el camino correcto así que tendremos que seguir perdidos un rato

-shishou es un mentiroso, ojalá shishou se caiga al suelo pierda todos los dientes a excepción de uno y ese uno le duela-murmuraba para sí totalmente aburrido Fran mientras arrancaba pasto del suelo con algo de fuerza para quitarse la frustración que tenía por caminar mucho y no poder parar a descansar hasta ahora

-te escuché renacuajo molesto-con molestia rie siniestramente de nuevo enterrando en el sombrero de fruta su tridente a lo que el menor soltó un chillido de sorpresa y susto haciendo suspirar con desgano a la mayoría del grupo que ya se había acostumbrado del traro que se tenían ambos a pesar de tener 17 años y el menor tan solo 9

-graawwww esto es molesto-gruñó totalmente molesto una vez volvió Ken pero esta vez por detrás del grupo para levantarse con algo de complicación mostrando un par de raspones en el rostro mientras se quitaba el juego de dientes del Wolf channel para terminar soltando un bufido de molestia-en verdad estamos dando vueltas en círculos pyon

-¿y que pasó en tu cara?-preguntó con monotonía Chikusa pero Ken pudo notar el sarcasmo y la burla en su voz gruñéndole con molestia queriendo morderle la garganta para que dejara de burlarse de él

-una rama apareció de la nada cuando corría trate de esquivarla pero se movió haciéndome caer un momento pyon, creí que era una ilusión pero en verdad me lastimó pyon-se quejó finalmente aguantándose las ganas que tenía de matar a alguien para terminar por rascarse tras la oreja como un perro-¡terminé igual regresando aquí pyon!

-entonces alguien más puede usar ilusiones reales ¿eh? Eso es sorprendente-rió con ironía Mukuro mientras retiraba el tridente del sombrero de manzana de Fran haciendo que este fuera donde Chrome para acusar al peli índigo con esta, el heterocromático iba a usar una de sus ilusiones para contrarrestar en la que estaban todos pero una serpiente apareció frente a este, simplemente soltó un suspiro de gracia al ver lo obvia que era la técnica pero cambió enseguida a un ceño fruncido en seriedad al hacerse a un lado siendo herido en la mejilla derecha por el fuerte roce de aquello-así que quieres jugar, perfecto

-¿Mukuro fue lastimado por una ilusión?-cuestionó totalmente sorprendido Tsuna al ver como uno de sus guardianes de la niebla sangraba ligeramente por una de las mejillas pero al verlo sonreír y reír como un loco maníaco terminó por suspirar en queja-creo… creo que esta bien…

-Tsuna-kun ya miré por sobre los árboles como me pediste, no logro ver el comienzo o la salida del bosque, esto es preocupante-comenta Enma bajando del árbol que previamente había estado observando el castaño mientras sus guantes desaparecían volviendo a solo quedar el anillo Shimon en el dedo anular derecho, después dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaban todos sus compañeros sorprendiéndose de ver como todos corrían en círculos tratando de esquivar todas las cosas que aparecían de la nada para atacar-esto… Tsuna-kun…

-en verdad me quiero morir ya-se quejó para luego suspirar el de ojos chocolate mientras se desordenaba el cabello queriendo pensar en alguna forma de salir de todo aquel asunto peligroso-mhnn… no es Mukuro, Enma-kun, es algún otro ilusionista, pero no se quien sea

Mientras que los de la clase 3-A y Kokujo pasaban por todo aquello, fuera del bosque que daba inicio al terreno de la mansión Viper se encontraba parado viendo hacia este lugar gruñendo con molestia mientras movía sus manos a la par que murmuraba las cosas que quería que sucedieran a los adolescentes

-¿aún no logran salir de tu ilusión Viper?-rió divertido Reborn caminando hacia donde este se encontraba recibiendo en respuesta un gruñido amenazante por parte del encapuchado el cual se dio vuelta a verle luego de chasquear los dedos

-son todos unos incompetentes, la mayoría no se dio cuenta cuando fueron encerrados en mi Viper Mirage pero respóndeme algo ¿por qué ese sujeto está también este todos? No soporto como ese maldito de Rokudo Mukuro se burla de mis ilusiones diciendo que son básicas-sonrió con orgullo al comienzo pero termina por fruncir en molestia los labios y señalando con odio hacia el infante y luego hacia el bosque

-es para un juego que le propuse, así que no te preocupes esta semana por él, no interrumpirá tus enseñanzas-rió divertido el de fedora mientras se acomodaba está ignorando parcialmente las quejas de su ex compañero arcobaleno, el cual gruñó totalmente impotente

-si no tuvieras información tan vital mía me habría negado a esta estupidez y te hubieras buscado a otro, pero escucha bien esto Reborn, quien ríe al último ríe más fuerte-se quejó el de capucha para finalmente amenazar al de traje el cual no pudo evitar soltar una corta e irónica carcajada

-y por eso mismo yo ahora estoy riendo y tú estás haciendo este trabajo ¿no?-sonrió con superioridad el bebé haciendo gritar levemente de impotencia al miembro de Varia el cual se volteó dándole la espalda y sentándose en el suelo para seguir con sus ilusiones-sigue así solo una media hora más, luego déjales llegar fácilmente a este lugar, si jugamos mucho Uni se va a preocupar de más y no quiero eso

-sí, sí, lo que digas-levantó la voz con molestia para seguir con lo suyo, solo una vez no sintió la presencia del bebé cerca suyo se permitió gruñir totalmente irritado para mascullar entre dientes-maldito Reborn, ya verá cuando no tenga con qué extorsionarme

* * *

 **y así termina todo~~ bueno al menos esta parte xD**

 **¿que les pareció el hecho de que todos vayan al campamento a la mansión de Gigglio Nero?**

 **de seguro ahora si el curso va a matar a Tsu al ver lo cercano que es con Uni xDDD**

 **todo es obra y magnificencia del perfecto Reborn muajajaja xDDD**

 **bueno eso es todo por el momento, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo see yaa~~**


	23. capítulo 22

**capítulo cortito sin nada que agregar al comienzo excepto un, espero que lo disfruten**

 **disclaimer: KHR no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

Habían pasado varias horas desde que todos habían entrado en el bosque sin poder salir de este, ya eran aproximadas las 2 de la tarde la joven Uni se encontraba fuera de la mansión completamente preocupada viendo hacia el bosque por donde se supone se encontraban todos los que se irían a pasar las siguiente semanas viviendo ahí, terminó por suspirar con levedad y algo decaída pensando en que algo malo podría haberles pasado a todos

-no te preocupes por ellos Uni van a llegar en cualquier momento solo es seguro que estén desorientados o exhaustos totalmente por la prueba que les colocó Viper en el bosque-llegó Reborn para encargarse de no preocupar a la joven peli verde la cual se sentó con cuidado junto a él ahí en el "jardín"

-lo se tío pero aun así 2 horas es algo excesivo cuando normalmente se llega a la mansión en casi una hora sin contratiempos-agacha levemente la cabeza la menor mientras respiraba profundamente un par de veces para calmar su nervioso corazón-me gustaría ser un alfa o un omega, no importa que, solo para saber dónde vienen Tsuna-san y los demás por solo el olor de todos

-no creas que eso es bueno, ser alfa u omega a diferencia de beta trae muchas complicaciones que no compensan mucho con las ventajas-le explica sin problema el infante a la de ojos azules la cual le mira con algo de curiosidad por aquello ya que hasta ahora en su vida solo había contemplado las ventajas en fuerza y destreza de las dos otras clases-tranquila, en estas tres semanas vas a ver las desventajas de las que te hablo

-está bien tío Reborn-sonrió nuevamente con levedad volviendo a dirigir su mirada hacia la salida del bosque soltando nuevamente un suspiro algo nerviosa-espero en verdad que todos estén bien

-lo estarán Uni, Viper se encargó por su bien, que ninguna ilusión fuera mortal para esa bola de idiotas-con confianza declaró aquello pero internamente él debía de admitir que al menos se sentía preocupado por el Dame de su alumno ya no era común haber estado tantas horas en aquel bosque

Con ello pasaron algunos minutos más en silencio ambos con las ansias en mano pero sin querer mostrárselo al contrario para relajar el ambiente y que no hubiera tensión extra, cuando el décimo minuto pasó se escucharon varias quejas venir desde el bosque donde salieron a duras penas varias siluetas mostrando totalmente exhaustos a la clase completa la cual cayó rendida al suelo y poco después con pasos torpes además de trastabillando levemente llegaron el grupo de Tsuna y Kokujo exhalando en conjunto un quejido lastimero en señal de victoria por fin pudiendo salir que aquel laberíntico bosque

-u… última vez que dejo a Reborn decidir las cosas…-murmura totalmente agotado y con la voz rasposa debido a que había gritado varias veces mientras estaba en la ilusión además de dar consejos a sus compañeros que terminaron siendo ignorados por completo en todo momento

-no… no me vuelvo a… acercar más al bosque ese…-se apoya en un árbol Enma jadeando agotado queriendo recuperar el aliento y evitar el caer al suelo inconsciente-creo… creo que… acabo de ganar un… nuevo trauma…

-hehehehe… estoy… hecho polvo-se sienta algo adolorido aunque divertido Yamamoto mientras pasa su brazo derecho por su frente para limpiar esta tanto de sudor como de tierra que tenía terminando por reír entre decaído y animado-tan solo quiero dormir…

-odio aún más a los ilusionistas después de esto… y ¡tú no ayudaste en nada después e hiciste que nos perdiéramos aún más!-se quejó adolorido Gokudera inclinándose sobre sí mismo evitando las náuseas que sentía en el momento para después señalar con total molestia al ilusionista mayor con total odio el cual simplemente rió con prepotencia

-kufufufu yo en ningún momento dije que les ayudaría, simplemente me divertí con la miseria de todos ustedes-continuó riendo siniestramente mientras recibía un gruñido de fastidio por parte del peli plata el cual amenazaba con lanzarle bombas si seguía así, él a diferencia del resto estaba casi en perfectas condiciones, tan solo cansado

Por su parte Chikusa y Ken se encontraban exhaustos y algo lastimados, el primero se recargaba en un árbol por otro palo el segundo estaba más encorvado que de costumbre con sus brazos a los lados como si no los sintiera, mientras que por su parte Chrome venía llegando más rezagada que el resto ya que fue la única que estuvo dispuesta voluntariamente a cargar a Fran porque este se había dormido debido al agotamiento

-¿vez? Finalmente llegaron estos mocosos-rió divertido al verlos completamente agotados a todos aunque internamente, ahí, muy internamente se sentía aliviado de que no muriera su alumno o los demás guardianes, los demás podían si quisieran pudrirse en el bosque agonizando

-por favor tío Reborn llama a Gamma y a tío Fon para poder ayudarlos-le pidió con urgencia la chica debido a que aún estaba con nervios y tenerlos así a todos aquellos no le gustaba mucho a ella, la cual se levantó con velocidad yendo hacia donde estaban todos mientras que el ex arcobaleno del sol fue con casi calma total de regreso al interior de la mansión-¡¿están todos bien?!

-U… ¿Uni?-levantó su vista exhausto el joven cielo sorprendiéndose de escuchar a la peli verde la cual iba apresurada hacia donde estaban todos y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca salto a los brazos del castaño solo por querer pasar la preocupación que tenía en el cuerpo, aunque no tomó en cuenta lo agotado que este se encontraba haciendo a ambos caer mientras eran observados por todos a su alrededor

-me alegra que hayan podido salir, tío Reborn me dijo que no tenía de que preocuparme pero ya había pasado mucho rato y no pude evitar preocuparme-sonrió completamente alegre evitando derramar lágrimas de la emoción que sentía en aquel momento afirmando el cuello del de ojos chocolates el cual en lugar de quejarse del dolor como tenía planeado no pudo evitar reír debido a la sorpresa

-también es un gusto verte Uni, creía que no iba a verte tan pronto-sonrió a medio inconsciencia el cielo mientras soltaba un leve suspira para expresar la queja que tenía de que aún estaba adolorido, solo en aquel momento la de ojos azules se separó de este algo avergonzada por su comportamiento impulsivo

-así que está en una de las propiedades de Gigglio Nero-fue el comentario de Gokudera una vez pudo recuperar algo de aliento viendo como la menor le dirigía la mirada ahora a él con una amplia sonrisa mientras afirmaba a la suposición de este

-no te hubieras preocupado chiquilla, simplemente quería divertirme con esos compañeros de Tsunayoshi, solo ellos se vieron metidos en medio de mi juego-sonrió divertido Mukuro mintiéndole descaradamente a la menor ya que quiso divertirse con todos en general, pero eso ella no lo sabía

-eso es jugar pesado Mukuro-san, pudo haberles pasado cualquier otra cosa más preocupante que solo ilusiones-se quejó un poco la única beta del lugar pero aun así sonreía con suma levedad, después de todo conocía a los guardianes de Tsuna

-como… ¿Cómo es que Tsuna a pesar de ser un Dame siempre está rodeado de chicas lindas?-cuestionó con molestia uno de los alfas que recobraba la consciencia viendo con fastidio como es que Uni se encontraba tan cerca del castaño

-soy amiga de Tsuna-san, además el me salvó varias veces por eso soy tan cercana a él-sonrió orgullosa la líder de Gigglio Nero para demostrarle de ese modo a aquel compañero del castaño del porque no debía seguir diciéndole así al futuro líder de Vongola aunque de todas formas aquel alfa les miró con desconfianza

-otra cosa ¿por qué todos ustedes son los únicos que no están tan agotados como nosotros?-se volvió a quejar a lo que en respuesta simplemente recibió miradas de quejas y acusatorias por parte de la mayoría que caminó junto a él

-varias veces les dije que teníamos que guardar energía ugrh…-se quejó con un toque de molestia el castaño, normalmente era él el que hacía las cosas mal y ahora que iba a hacer alguna cosa bien no lo tomaron ni en cuenta, finalmente terminó tosiendo con algo de insistencia debido a lo seca y adolorida que tenía la garganta

-¡eso es porque eres u…!-su queja fue cortada a medias ya que se aterrorizó completamente al sentir el toque en su hombro junto al olor de un alfa de gran fuerza detrás de él lo que lo hizo girarse casi horrorizado para encontrarse con la sonrisa leve y amable de Fon lo que lo dejó totalmente confundido

-deberían mantener las energías jóvenes, no están en condiciones de formar una pelea siendo que acaban de llegar, sus habitaciones están listas así que les aconsejo que despierten a sus compañeros y vayan a descansar a un lugar más cómodo por hoy-se separó del joven alfa el cual volvió a caer al suelo del susto terminando por quedar inconsciente de nueva cuenta, eso simplemente hizo que Fon suspirara levemente decepcionado por aquello volviendo a dejar sus manos ocultas en las mangas del qipao

-casi le das un infarto al pobre infeliz ¿sabes los papeleos que se tienen que hacer y a la gente que se tiene que extorsionar para poder cubrir la muerte de un estudiante?-le reclama Gamma al chino el cual simplemente sonrió con levedad riendo bajo de igual forma disculpándose por aquello haciendo una leve reverencia al joven-maldición no puedes darle mala fama a la princesa de que indirectamente haya matado a un civil

-dos asesinos hablando de matar sí que son sínicos-se quejó Skull llegando detrás de aquello hombres gruñendo en queja mientras miraba a todos para luego reír divertido-resistieron más de lo que creía después de todo fue Mammon-senpai quien los metió en la ilusión

-e… ¿está Varia también aquí?-con total sorpresa ante las palabras del motociclista el castaño se levantó como resorte olvidando momentáneamente que se encontraba al borde del colapso, la reacción del resto fue muy similar a la de este solo que menos extremas

-tranquilo Tsuna-san, solo tío Mammon fue llamado por tío Reborn, así que no tienes de que preocuparte por esa parte-calmó la chica levantándose igual de donde se encontraba mientras palmeaba con ligereza el hombro del castaño aunque este fue rápidamente derribado esta vez por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Reborn

-por ahora solo encárguense de llevar a sus compañeros inconscientes a sus habitaciones, después pueden tomarse el día libre ya que no sacamos nada en enseñarles a un grupo suelto-sonrió Reborn al darles a todos aquella instrucción mientras que la mayoría asentía sin rechistar mucho ya que necesitaban un descanso luego de estar perdidos en aquel lugar

-kufufufufu ya hice lo que pediste, espero que los demás días sean igual de divertidos como prometiste-sonrió siniestramente el peli indigo una vez todos se fueron con al menos una persona entre brazos hacia la mansión a excepción de Uni la cual era muy joven como para llevar tanto peso pero de igual forma fue con todos

-tenlo por claro eso Mukuro, después de todo esto es un campamento, solo diviértete como quieras, solo hoy déjalos descansar, los necesito a todos bien para educarlos-sonrió de la misma forma que el de peinado de piña para así ambos caminar hacia la mansión sellando aquel pacto en silencio

Aproximadamente una media hora se tardaron en movilizar a todo el grupo inconsciente, más que nada debido al gran tamaño de la residencia donde estarían esas 3 semanas, una vez se hallaron desocupados el resto del grupo la mayoría decidió ir a sus habitaciones para tirarse a dormir el resto de la tarde, Tsuna por su parte se quedó junto a Uni para hablar un rato con ella, dirigiéndose a la cocina de la mansión para que el primero pudiera tomar agua

-es agradable en verdad poder tener a un par de personas con las que poder hablar –sonrió tranquilo una vez dio el primer sorbo a aquel líquido agradeciendo interiormente por aquella bendición milagrosa-no creía que iba a ser en un lugar así el campamento del que habló Reborn

-bueno, tío Reborn me dijo que lo principal que necesitaba para poder enseñarles bien era un lugar cómodo donde dormir ya que les iba a hacer falta-comenta con una sonrisa leve la peli verde mientras que ella bebía un jugo de naranja con total tranquilidad-así al menos voy a poder ver como todos se esfuerzan magníficamente como lo geniales que son, especialmente Tsuna-san

-va… vamos no es para tanto aquello… después de todo como mis compañeros dices… soy tan solo un Dame-habló algo pausado y entre cortado ya que después de todo le seguía doliendo aquella etiqueta aunque fueran ya años de costumbre el escucharla molestaba el escucharla aún

-claro que no lo eres, ellos no lo han visto pero yo sí y también todos tus guardianes además de las otras familias, por eso te siguen con lo que dicen porque eres alguien maravilloso que sabe lo que es mejor para todos-frunció ligeramente el ceño la joven mientras de igual forma apretaba el vaso entre sus manos y se inclina levemente hacia el mayor, queriendo demostrarle con aquellas palabras y convicción en su mirada que creyera en sí mismo

-hahahah eso en verdad me anima-con simpleza vuelve a beber del vaso el de ojos chocolate dando una sonrisa más amplia y menos forzada que la anterior, haciendo que de igual manera la de ojos azules sonriera más amplio en respuesta

-espero que en estas semanas tus compañeros de clase también aprendan el valor y la sabiduría que tienes-con calidez dijo aquello la peli verde a lo que el castaño no puede evitar sonrojarse con levedad debido al cumplido que le había dado, mientras que ambos hablaban en la puerta del lugar Reborn se encontraba escuchando dicha charla sonriendo con orgullo y algo de diversión debido a que las cosas en verdad hasta el momento salían como planeaba

En las habitaciones, en una específicamente Gokudera se encontraba bufando con molestia mientras sus brazos estaban cruzados viendo con amenaza a Yamamoto el cual reía con ligereza a la par que movía sus brazos de arriba a abajo para que el peli plata calmara sus humos

-lárgate a tú habitación, no necesito tú ayuda-volvió a repetir lo que había ya dicho desde que habían decidido ir a descansar todos cuando se vio seguido con insistencia por el moreno

-¿no puedo acaso preocuparme por ti? No creo que estés en condiciones de moverte mucho más por el momento al menos, luego de todo lo que pasó en el bosque-y de igual forma, como por milésima vez respondía lo mismo el azabache en un nuevo intento de acercarse a la mochila que había dejado el de ojos verdes a un lado de la cama, recibiendo nuevamente un gruñido amenazante por parte del contrario-comienzo a sospechar que estás ya totalmente molesto

-¿comienzas a sospechas? ¡Es lo que te he repetido varias veces desde que te metiste a la habitación que me pasaron y decirte literalmente que te largues!-se quejó totalmente molesto Gokudera mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su cabello para aminorar el dolor que sentía en la cabeza por haber gritado a la vez que con la izquierda señalaba acusatoriamente al intruso

-a esto me refiero, te duele el cuerpo en verdad mucho, puedes irte a acostar con calma Gokudera, yo te guardo la ropa para que no tengas que esforzarte, después de todo yo no estoy acabado por completo aun-le explica con una sonrisa recibiendo en respuesta un quejido de indignación por parte del bombardero

-que te vayas al carajo no quiero que tú en especial ande de metiche en mi ropa-ya totalmente cabreado, con la cara y oídos totalmente rojos fue hacia donde estaba parado el espadachín para comenzar a empujarlo con insistencia hacia la salida

-bien, bien tu ganas Gokudera, pero asegúrate de descansar como se debe una vez hayas terminado de desempacar ¿ok?-le pide con preocupación el moreno haciendo que el peli plata se ponga más rojo si era posible saliendo de esta forma voluntariamente de la habitación de este

-no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga, lárgate de una vez a tu cuarto… tú también tienes que descansar…-con molestia dio el empujón final al más alto el cual se dio media vuelta una vez fuera del lugar mostrando su expresión de sorpresa al escuchar que el otro se preocupaba de él igualmente aunque hubiera sido casi un susurro lo que había dicho al final-agh lárgate de una vez

De esta forma el peli plata dio un portazo dividiendo nuevamente la distancia entre ambos, por su parte el guardián de la tormenta una vez cerró la puerta dejó escapar un gruñido combinado con un chillido leve al sentirse totalmente avergonzado de que el moreno hubiera escuchado el final, maldiciendo el hecho de que aquella mansión en ese momento estuviera tan silenciosa, por otra parte el guardián de la lluvia no cabía en sí de la alegría que sentía en el momento, por voluntad del propio peli plata y no por efecto de algún celo o cosas externas había sido amable con él incluso preocupándose por el cansancio que sentía, colocando así rumbo hacia donde le había tocado de cuarto a él que eran un par de cuartos alejado del de ojos verdes

* * *

 **en verdad se merecían un descanso todos, después de todo una vez finalizó Mammon sus ilusiones fue paso de Mukkuro xD**

 **en el siguiente capítulo ya comenzarán las lecciones para ambos grupos xDDD tengo que pensar formas de ""enseñanzas"" muajajaja xDD**

 **sin nada más que agregar los dejo por este capítulo, see yaa~~**


	24. capítulo 23

**tuturu~~ nuevo capítulo llegado sin apuro alguno, espero que este capítulo les agrade**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

La hora de la cena llegó sin apuro, para las 6 de la tarde la mayoría de los estudiantes que se habían desmayado al llegar a la mansión se habían despertado medio aturdidos, pero una vez lograron ubicarse salieron de sus habitaciones a diferente tiempo, encontrándose en su camino con una que otra sirvienta las cuales les informaron que se juntaran en el comedor debido a que ya era hora de la comida y no querían que pasaran hambre, así les dieron las indicaciones de cómo llegar al comedor para que no se perdieran

-¿de quién será este lugar tan lujoso?-cuestiona con curiosidad cuestiona uno de los chicos, el cual tenía rapado casi totalmente los costados del cabello y color negro mientras miraba con algo de sorpresa la elegancia de la larga mesa

-¿será de algún famoso? Sería increíble que el profesor Reboyama tuviera esa clase de conocidos-sonríe una chica castaña que tenía el cabello tomado en una cola alta animada por la idea de que fuera alguna estrella de cine o cantante

-pero ¿Qué famoso viviría entre montañas y bosques?-con curiosidad pregunta otra de la chicas que era azabache y tenía el cabello hasta los hombros-digo, ¿no sería más fácil vivir cerca de la ciudad?

-eso es obvio, si no viviera en un lugar así serían acosados todo el día-vuelve a comentar con entusiasmo la chica de cola de caballo a lo que en respuesta recibe un "ohhh" por parte de la de cabello corto

-mmmhhh… si no mal recuerdo… creo que vi a una niña por aquí antes de volver a dormirme…-evitó el tema vergonzoso aquel chico que se quejó con Tsuna en la tarde este tenía el cabello algo largo y de color negro terminando por debajo de las orejas

-awwwww, entonces si hay una niña debe ser alguien casado, que aburriiiido-se quejó otra de las chicas la cual tenía el cabello a mitad de espalda castaño y con un cintillo tirando su cabello hacia atrás

-¿enserio? ¿Reboyama? ¿Cómo nosotros no sabíamos más sobre estos nombres ridículos? Es indignante que se cambie nombres cada que se le la gana, además son nombres muy obvios-abrió con molestia ambas puertas del comedor Viper para después cruzarse de brazos ignorando la existencia de todo el curso presente

-vamos ¿no sería lo mismo contigo Viper? Después de todo cambiaste tu nombre a Mammon, solo sigámosle el juego por estos días y eduquemos como podamos a esos niños-sonrió amable Fon aunque con algo de gracia e ironía a la queja que presentaba el ilusionista de capucha el cual separó sus manos un par de veces buscando que decir en contra de aquello

-¡son dos cosas distintas!-terminó por gritar en queja dando un golpe al piso con el pie derecho y volviendo a cruzarse de brazos para mirar a otro lado que no fuera hacia donde ese chino pretensioso

Mientras ellos estaban en su discusión pasivo-agresivo los espectadores se encontraban estáticos, más que nada por el susto de ver al azabache de trenza ya que tenía un gran parecido con Hibari y el simple hecho de imaginarse al ex presidente del comité disciplinario sonreír les causaba un enorme shock y pavor

-saliendo del tema de cambios de nombres ¿Qué le pasa a esta bola de niñatos?-cuestiona con fastidio en su voz el de capucha notando finalmente el profundo silencio que había el lugar dándole gracia haciéndole soltar una corta risa el que pareciera que a todos les fuera a dar un infarto en aquel momento-son unos inútiles, ya quiero verlos mañana cuando les toque entrenar

-vamos Viper son solo unos niños, han tenido una vida que nosotros no hemos ni siquiera atisbado un poco, me da igual un poco de pena el que tengan que tomar este entrenamiento-sonrió con algo más de levedad el del qipao al notar a los jóvenes en aquel estado casi catatónico hasta que recordó un detalle-creo que más que eso es por mi parecido con el joven Kyoya-kun

-¿y qué similitud tienes tú con ese demonio amante de las peleas además de ser bueno peleando?-bufó con molestia luego de decir aquello para luego notar lo que había dicho e intenta retractarse inmediatamente-digo, ya que tú eres mucho más idiota para las peleas de lo que he visto en ese tipo

-huhuh lo que tú digas Viper-sonrió más amplio esta vez mientras cubría la mitad de su rostro con la manga del qipao para evitar que su risa sonara más fuerte de lo que quería ya que vio que el de capucha quería en cualquier momento desquitarse con él-mejor vamos a tomar asiento ya que de seguro no se demoran más en traer la comida

Después de un leve gruñido combinado con un bufido de queja por parte del ilusionista mientras asiente, ambos van con calma a sentarse a la mesa un par de asientos alejados de los estudiantes uno en frente del otro para mala suerte del de capucha y de esta forma esperando para que trajeran las comidas. Unos 5 minutos después entraron varias sirvientas al comedor llevando carros con varios platos sobre estos acercándose a la larga mesa para de esta forma servir los alimentos a los jóvenes y a los ex arcobalenos

-por favor ¿podrían esperar un poco para que llegue la princesa? Le avisamos hace poco porque se entretuvo hablando con el joven Tsunayoshi-pidió una de las sirvientas con amabilidad una vez se fueron las demás mientras intentaba hacer una reverencia a los jóvenes, después de todo no era japonesa y no estaba familiarizada con aquella cultura

-entonces ¿esta es la mansión de una princesa?... ¿perdía su tiempo con ese Dame-Tsuna?... ¿Qué le vería de bueno una princesa a alguien tan incompetente como lo es ese Dame?...-a coro comenzó a discutir entre ellos los alumnos haciendo suspirar con levedad y algo de desgano a Fon mientras que Mammon por su parte reía con malicia sacando su móvil de entre la ropa para grabar aquel disturbio, su trabajo era sencillo, una de las cosas que debía hacer era avisar de cualquier caos que causaran los mocosos a Reborn para ver así como endurecer sus entrenamientos

-me voy a divertir tanto con estos niños mañana, los voy a hacer sufrir sin reparo-rió para sí el ilusionista llamando la atención del chino el cual simplemente no pudo evitar el sonreír con pena por los niños a la par que dejaba escapar un suave suspiro, en verdad aquel encapuchado frente a él no cambiaría nunca

-lo siento mucho por hacerlos esperar, en verdad no tuve consciencia del tiempo, prometo ser más puntual con los horarios para serles una buena anfitriona-con algo de apuro llegó Uni al salón del comedor para posteriormente hacer una reverencia pronunciada frente a todos en señal de disculpa, nuevamente el silencio volvió a reinar en todo el lugar

-es realmente encantadora… ¿será alfa u omega?... tiene la belleza de una omega debe ser una… ¿Qué edad tendrá?... ¿tendrá pareja?-esta vez las quejas se convirtieron en comentarios subidos de tono por la mayoría de los presentes haciendo que la peli verde sonriera llena de nervios mientras que su rostro se sonrojaba levemente ya que le incomodaba que los demás la trataran así como si fuera un objeto

-una palabra más en contra de la princesa y tendrán que regresar a sus casas en bolsas de basura-fue la advertencia dada por Gamma el cual llegó poco después que la de ojos azules molesto por el hecho de escuchar que tratan tan descaradamente a la menor

-Gamma no es necesario llegar tan lejos, con un simple "por favor no sigan" hubiera bastado-le recriminó cortésmente Uni para aligerar el ambiente con una sonrisa mientras caminaba con calma hacia la mesa porque de igual forma quería comer pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y llamó al rubio con un gesto de su mano derecha para luego murmurar al oído de este-podrías ir por favor donde Tsuna-san y decirle que después de la cena si me puede seguir contando la historia, no pudo terminarla hace un rato por la hora

-entendido princesa se lo iré a decir si es lo que quiere-asiente con calma el de ojos azul grisáceo para proceder a retirarse del lugar, internamente la menor se disculpó por mantenerlo ocupado de esa forma pero era necesario ya que quería evitar que los adolescentes salieran con traumas de ahí

-tío Fon ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?-preguntó amable la peli verde una vez ya estuvo más cerca de la mesa donde al decir aquello las quejas se volvieron a oír aunque fueron acalladas rápidamente por ellos mismos al pensar que el chino podría tener alguna relación familiar con Hibari y ser igual de caótico que este

-o… oiga esto… pri… ¿princesa? Esto… puede decirnos que… relación… tiene con Dame Tsuna…-fue la algo temerosa pregunta de una de las chicas llamando la atención de la líder de Gigglio Nero la cual algo extrañada por aquello aunque de igual forma ofendida por lo último

-pueden llamarme Uni, ya intenté varias veces que todos aquí me llamen por mi nombre pero ya no hay caso, de igual forma ¿podrían dejar de decirle Dame a Tsuna-san?-comenzó con una sonrisa cálida ante aquella petición de que la trataran por su nombre para terminar de decir aquello con un leve puchero de queja en su rostro haciendo que los murmullos de queja contra el castaño se avivara-y pues Tsuna-san es mi salvador además de uno de mis mejores amigos

-¿¡cómo es posible que alguien que se tropieza con sus propios pies pueda salvar a alguien!? Estamos hablando de Dame Tsuna, eres alguien que seguro es algo ciega al verlo a ese como salvador-y nuevamente aquel chico que se quejó más temprano levantó la voz con molestia haciendo que la más joven del lugar cambiara su expresión a una decaída y triste por escuchar aquello

-esta es la segunda vez que usted reclama por lo mismo, me agota el escuchar a alguien tan cerrado de mente ¿ **podría por favor volver a tomar asiento para que comamos todos en paz y amistosamente**?-ya algo cansado de la actitud de los jóvenes, Fon elevó la voz mostrando un gesto leve de molestia usando al final su voz de mando a la par que su olor se volvía más denso y sofocante haciendo entumecer a todos, el joven obedeció sin rechistar la orden dada por él, para finalizar volviendo a dar aquella sonrisa leve y amable que lo caracterizaba-gracias por entender la situación jóvenes

-eres… en verdad un bruto… si quieres corregir su carácter debes ser más creativo con las torturas…-fue la queja entrecortada del ilusionista en contra del maestro del kempo mientras ocultaba el resto de su rostro a la fuerza con su mano derecha tirando de la capucha hacia abajo simplemente para que el de trenza no viera su rostro

-no era mi intención eso, solo quiero educar a los jóvenes para bien-fue la respuesta sincera del chino mientras sonreía con un toque de gracia a Viper sintiendo en aquel momento como la manga de su qipao era jalada y curioso ve que era, encontrándose con Uni tirando levemente de este mientras temblaba con ligereza-¿ocurre algo malo Uni-san? Si fue por lo de recién, me disculpo enormemente el que se haya tenido que ver involucrada cuando usé mi voz de mando

-n… no, está bien tío Fon, solo me pilló un poco de sorpresa ello, en verdad tío es alguien sorprendente-le dedicó una sonrisa amplia la joven peli verde separándose de este para luego reir con levedad mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su asiento-no hay problema ya en que iniciemos con la cena, Tsuna-san y los demás están agotados así que no asistirán hoy a comer con todos nosotros

Sin más queja alguna por parte de los adolescentes todos comenzaron a comer en total silencio para que no haya más problemas con los mayores, ahora que habían sentido el terror que causaba aquel que se mostraba amable a primera vista preferían no causar más alboroto por el temor de salir peor parados que solo lo que hizo este. Una vez que todos acabaron su comida Fon se levantó de donde se encontraba con total calma para dirigir su vista a los alumnos y con una sonrisa gentil decirles que regresaran a sus habitaciones porque las clases iban a comenzar muy temprano en la mañana, que descansaran lo más que pudieran aquella noche aunque ya no tuvieran sueño, mientras que los jóvenes sin rechistar ante la petición del alfa se levantaron rápidamente de sus lugares para irse a donde dormían y de este modo los adultos de igual manera se despidieron de la menor del lugar para ir a descansar, lo mismo que esta hizo

A la mañana siguiente eran con suerte las 5 de la madrugada cuando de improviso, la mayoría de los estudiantes salieron huyendo de sus habitaciones debido a que por alguna razón donde estaban durmiendo los despertaron unas bestias eléctricas que asemejaban unos zorros, una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos en la entrada de la mansión aun en pijama, tanto Fon como Viper llegaron sin problema alguno poco después de ellos como si ya estuvieran acostumbrados a estar despiertos tan temprano en la madrugada

-es agradable ver que están comprometidos con su educación, aunque es un poco raro el que se encuentren así vestidos-sonrió por lo bajo Fon felicitando a todo el grupo por hacer aquel esfuerzo aunque riendo levemente para si al ver la cara de muerto viviente que tenía la mayoría de los presentes

-si ese par de zorros me despierta nuevamente bombardearé a ese molesto de Gamma-se quejó totalmente molesto Gokudera el cual tenía el pelo todo parado y desordenado ello era debido a que Colulu y Widget por venganza contra este lo electrocutaron aun cuando ya se había despertado

-te comprendo Gokudera-kun, te comprendo-fue el comentario apenado de Tsuna con una sonrisa llena de nervios ya que él al igual que su amigo peli plata fue despertado con electricidad, pero muy por el contrario que el resto este ya se había acostumbrado ligeramente a un despertar tan caótico ya que anteriormente había sido despertado con electroshock por Reborn

-dejando de lado su al parecer agradable despertar, comenzaremos ya con las clases y no crean que al menos yo seré piadoso con ustedes, todos los que sean alfa deben venir conmigo a la parte posterior de la mansión, ahí será su clase-sin mucho agrado en su voz Mammon dijo aquello mientras señala hacia donde se encontraba el pasillo detrás de él para comenzar a caminar por ahí sin esperar respuesta alguna, después de todo él no era paciente como sus demás ex compañeros

-yo me encargaré de los jóvenes omegas, así que por favor, sigan a Mammon los jóvenes alfas-sonrió cálidamente el chino mientras señalaba hacia donde se había dirigido el ilusionista para él caminar posteriormente hacia la salida principal del lugar a la par que contemplaba como los catalogados alfas iban hacia el fondo de la mansión-por aquí jóvenes

Sin decir nada en contra del de trenza todos lo siguieron hacia fuerza de la mansión para temblar al comienzo debido al frío viento que corría por el lugar quejándose así la mayoría por el hecho de tener que "estudiar" en el exterior, Fon por su parte simplemente se lamentó internamente por lo que tenían que pasar aquellos chicos pero simplemente soltó un profundo suspiro para relajarse y recordarse que era por un bien mayor

-vamos a comenzar jóvenes, antes del desayuno alguno de ustedes tiene que ser capaz de tocarme, va a ser lo único que trataremos por esta mañana, ya que no sé muy bien que capacidad tienen todos-con calma y una paz única les comenta el plan de "estudio" simple para el momento haciendo que la mayoría de los omegas los cuales eran casi puras mujeres susurraban extrañadas entre ellas

-maestro ¿por qué tenemos que hacer esto antes del desayuno?-pregunta con timidez una de las alumnas ya que no quería ver nuevamente como el mayor se enojaba, aunque este muy por el contrario de lo pensado por la mayoría puso tan solo una expresión pensativa para luego reír con algo de ligereza

-en China se nos enseña a todos por igual nuestros primeros años de vida y que debemos todos esforzarnos al máximo por prosperar cada día como personas tanto individual como comunidad, no se nos discrimina por ser alfa, beta u omega, así que les enseñaré a igualarse a todos para que no se sientan menos-explicó aquello con una leve sonrisa en su rostro para volver a escuchar los murmullos generalizados de todos los presentes pero por sobre todo se escuchó los quejidos de molestia y fastidio de Ken y Gokudera

-son todas tan molestas no dejan de parlotear como pajarracos pyon-se queja el de la cicatriz en la cara soltando un gruñido de molestia como si fuera a ladrar en cualquier momento por la molestia de la bulla que mantenían las chicas del grupo

-no tengo humor para esta mierda-bufa con fastidio para bostezar después con algo de pesadez ya que a pesar de haber dormido casi toda la tarde y noche aún se sentía agotado, pura ironía en verdad

-yo también soy una chica-fue el comentario leve con una sonrisa tímida a ambos Chrome mientras levantaba ligeramente su mano derecha llamando la atención de los dos los cuales le miraron con un gesto algo irónico

-tú con suerte hablas-fue lo que ambos extrañamente dijeron a la par para luego verse entre sí con molestia por decir lo mismo listos ya para golpearse entre sí por la muy extraña coincidencia

-jóvenes, no intenten ir contra ustedes mismo que la lección es ir en contra mío-alertó fon tocando con ligereza el hombro de ambos chicos los cuales se volvieron a ver inmediatamente a este con fastidio y molestia, a lo que el chino mira con curiosidad al peli plata-por cierto, ¿para qué es el cubre boca?

-no te interesa para nada lo que use o no use-fue el comentario de molestia total por parte del de ojos verdes mostrando su ceño fruncido en fastidio a lo que el chino simplemente inclina con levedad por la actitud de este pero simplemente sonríe con levedad en respuesta alejándose de este un par de paso

-entonces hagamos esto todos, seguro alguno de ustedes tiene frustraciones dentro de sus corazones, agoten sus molestias intentando darme un golpe, siéntanse libres de intentarlo-fue el amable comentario por parte del de trenza llamando ahora si la atención de todos por lo dicho

Mientras Fon comenzaba su clase, Viper llegaba recién a la parte posterior de la mansión saliendo por un ventanal trasero al campo trasero junto a los alfas, los cuales se quejaron por el frío y de que no era agradable para ellos el pasar la mañana de esa manera tan desoladora, lo que el ilusionista se quejó completamente molesto por aquello

-no puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto y más encima casi por voluntad propia-gruñe con queja Viper para detener la queja de la mayoría haciendo salir ilusiones de tentáculos por debajo de su túnica para sujetar la cabeza de la mayoría golpeando a todos entre ellos-yo no voy a tener piedad de todos ustedes como seguro va a tener Fon con esos omegas

-eres Mammon ¿cierto?-cuestionó curioso Tsuna pasando un par de veces sus manos por los brazos propios para darse algo de calor en aquella situación aunque rápidamente se acostumbró al ambiente por experiencias anteriores, por su parte el de capucha retrajo aquellos tentáculos deshaciendo de este modo su ilusión para asentir en completo silencio a lo dicho por el castaño-¿no puedo tener alguna clase normal alguna vez en la vida?

-no-fue la cortante respuesta por parte del mayor del grupo haciendo que el de ojos color chocolates se lamentara para sí mismo por aquello a lo que el ilusionista simplemente carraspeó levemente sin querer hacer mucho esfuerzo con aquellos niños-encárguense de memorizar mi olor ya que lo van a necesitar para lo que yo les voy a exigir

El de capucha de hizo ágilmente hacia atrás varios metros de distancia de los adolescentes haciendo que el olor que le caracterizaba a él se expandiera por todo el lugar, aquel aroma era un conjunto de cítricos, entre ellos los más destacables eran el olor a limón y naranja haciendo que a varios del curso se les alborotara las hormonas poniéndose inquietos, haciendo sonreír maliciosamente al ilusionista de los varia

-van a tener que controlar sus instintos brutos a la vez que tendrán que adivinar donde me encuentro, si alguno de ustedes logra quitarme la capucha y verme el rostro en este rato pasará-fue el aviso de Viper mientras que sin aviso alguno activaba su ilusión introduciendo a todos en esta para inmediatamente después sentarse en el suelo con notorio aburrimiento, disminuyendo casi a 0 el aroma emitido por su cuerpo-claro, si logran salir de esa ilusión primero… sería muy fácil volverlos locos y destruir sus mentes en este momento… pero si lo hago ese molesto de Reborn seguro suelta todo

* * *

 **y comenzó finalmente el día de entrenamiento de todo el grupo**

 **no tengo mucho que acotar aquí más que ya la mayoría le tiene algo de miedo a Fon por eso de ser igual que Hibari en cara además por la cena xDDD se lo merecían igualmente xDD**

 **bueno, los dejo ya, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos pronto, see yaa~~**


	25. capítulo 24

**estoy que ardo con la inspiración xDDDD en ningún momento hasta ahora me a abandonado y espero en verdad que siga siendo así ya que estoy yo al menos emocionada por lo que tengo planeado xDD, bueno, los dejo disfrutar de la lectura en paz**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

 _Grupo de omegas_

La mayoría de las chicas presentes aún no se creía lo que había dicho el chino sobre lo de que se desquitaran con él por las frustraciones que tuvieran ya que ellas no eran de ese estilo, a ellas como mujeres, especialmente como omegas, se les enseñó que debían ser lo más calmadas y educadas posible con los hombres en general, aunque, igualmente la pasaban bien burlándose o molestando aunque sea verbalmente a los desafortunados de turno

-vamos, no tenemos toda la mañana jóvenes, lo mejor para el cuerpo es recibir los primeros rayos del sol ya sea meditando o entrenando-les apura Fon con una sonrisa paciente mientras elongaba con levedad sus brazos

-si así quieres está bien, iré con todo-gruñó para sí con molestia Gokudera siendo el primero en lanzarse contra el azabache

-quítate de mi camino maldito mafioso pyon-amenazó iracundo Ken lanzándose igualmente contra el de trenza pero no sin antes aprovechar el intentar rasgar con sus uñas al peli plata el cual se hace hacia un lado al último segundo

Ante la impertinente acción realizada por los más impulsivos del lugar Fon simplemente suspiró con calma para poder ver lo predecible que podían llegar a ser los jóvenes y terminó soltando una leve risa casi silenciosa al ver lo desastrosa que era la relación entre ellos, estaba preparado para nuevamente intervenir en la improvisada riña de ellos dos pero se queda quieto al ver que antes de ser lastimados entre si estos son aprisionados con algo de fuerza contra el suelo extrañándolo ligeramente aquello

-gracias por eso-sonríe levemente Chrome a Enma el cual no puede evitar reír quedamente liberando a ambos revoltosos de su poder yendo hacia ellos ambos con calma

-no pueden ser impulsivos, Tsuna-kun lo dijo ayer ¿no? Es un conocido de Reborn así que tenemos que irnos con cuidado-habló bajo Enma por puro instinto ya que no quería que los dos que se encontraban en el suelo le saltaran ahora a él por lo que había hecho

-… tche es verdad, juudaime no diría esas cosas por las puras, entonces ¿Qué mierda quieren hacer?-molesto por ver la razón en las palabras del peli rojo, Gokudera se sienta con pesadez para llevar su mano derecha a su cabello para terminar soltando un bufido

-no pienso escuchar las palabras de un mafioso pyon, pero si a la inútil de Chrome se le ocurre una idea sería distinto pyon-con molestia el rubio gruñe intimidante mientras que la peli indigo murmura para si un muy bajo "no soy inútil" aunque soltando un sonoro luego de aquello recibiendo un ligero golpe en la frente por parte del de cicatriz

-eso dolió Ken-se llevó ambas manos a la frente la del parche escuchando la risa algo irónica del mencionado pero poco después llevó su mano derecha hacia su barbilla poniendo una expresión pensativa-aunque sí creo tener algo… vuelvo enseguida…

Luego de murmurar casi inaudible lo último los tres chicos ven como la ilusionista trota hacia donde se encontraba el resto del grupo de omegas para hablar con ellos casi una eternidad ante la paciencia de los dos en el suelo, aunque casi por arte de magia las féminas de aquel grupo parecieron encenderse con la llama de la pasión dispuestas a ir donde se encontraba Fon para intentar tocarlo aunque fuera, el único chico de aquel grupo se negó varias veces a aquello aunque luego de responder a algo casi alarmado y nervioso pareció aceptar lo que decía la chica para ir de igual forma contra el chino

-… que… ¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste?-cuestiona curioso y un poco nervioso Enma una vez la guardiana de la niebla estuvo de vuelta en el grupo mientras veía como el alfa mayor esquivaba sin ningún esfuerzo los intentos de todos

-… pu… pues… l… lo siento Go… Gokudera… y… yo les dije que tendrían u… una oportunidad de ci… cita contigo si… lograban lo que… pedía Fon…-respiraba completamente agitada por haber tenido que hablar con gente que no le agradaba y ahora más encima decir algo que seguro pondría en riesgo su integridad física-parece que la mayoría es de tu grupo de fans y… tomé la oportunidad…

-pero ¿¡que mierda!?-gruñó totalmente molesto el peli plata al escuchar la explicación que le había dado su compañera guardián para inmediatamente molestarse más aun al escuchar la estridente risa burlona de Ken-¿Qué mierda vez tan gracioso perro pulgoso?

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelea?-fue la inmediata reacción del rubio ante lo dicho por el de ojos verdes queriendo ambos nuevamente comenzar a pelear entre ellos pero fueron nuevamente detenidos por Enma el cual los separó gracias a su control de la gravedad

-no es momento ahora para eso… ya está lo suficientemente distraído con nuestros compañeros… podemos ir ahora también nosotros contra él-aconseja Enma señalando hacia donde se encontraban todos tratando de aunque sea rozar al chino el cual con pasos precisos los esquivaba a todos

-no queda de otra, nuevamente a hacer equipo con unos tipos molestos pyon-irritado se truena los nudillos Ken para sonreír alardeante-entonces ¿Cómo lo hacemos pyon?

-no veo aberturas visibles en lo que está haciendo, parece que fuera un simple juego para él-irritado hasta más no poder el peli plata gruñe irritado por aquel "espectáculo" que se tenía montado en el lugar

-¿Qué tal si vamos por la espalda? Esto… Enma… ¿podrías hacer más pesado con tu poder a Fon? Es lo único que se me ocurre, no soy buena ideando planes-aconseja al comienzo Chrome para luego ponerse nerviosa debido a la inseguridad que sentía en el momento ya que no pensaba tener toda la atención centrada en ella tan rápido

-claro, puedo hacerlo a la perfección, es un buen plan-sonríe relajado el de ojos rojos mientras asiente con calma dispuesto a hacer lo que la peli indigo le pedía

-parece que finalmente pudieron ponerse un poco de acuerdo ellos-murmura para si Fon viendo hacia donde estaban los 4 chicos relacionados con la mafia contemplando como estos asentían a algo planeado haciéndolo sonreír con alivio mientras esquivaba sin problema alguno a los demás jóvenes

 _Grupo de alfas_

-ciaossu Viper ¿Cómo va la cosa?-saluda con una sonrisa Reborn acercándose al miembro de los Varia el cual simplemente bufa en respuesta sin querer dar mucho detalle de lo que hacía-veo que estás animado desde temprano

-no vengas con tus ironías Reborn-con molestia volvió a levantarse de donde se encontraba para cruzarse enseguida de brazos demostrando su inconformidad con el asunto-encerré a todos en una ilusión grupal, sus mentes están reunidas en un solo punto seguro creyendo que comenzó la prueba lanzándose contra una ilusión de mi como si no hubiera mañana, bloquear los sentidos reales e imponerles sensaciones falsas es fácil, son unos renacuajos después de todo, pero...

-mantienes tu guardia alta por ese chiquillo que es del grupo de Mukuro ¿cierto?-concluye lo que iba a decir el ilusionista el cual termina solo asintiendo en silencio recibiendo solo una corta risa por parte de Reborn para verle molesto como si aquello no tuviera gracia alguna-mantente tranquilo por el momento paranoico, este o no en tu ilusión parece que no tiene interés alguno en venir el mismo para terminar la prueba

-odio todo lo que tiene que ver con ese sujeto, no sé si ese renacuajo es igual que él al estar cerca de ese Mukuro-se queja molesto el ilusionista para luego bufar totalmente cabreado sacudiendo su capa y acomodando de mejor manera su capucha-dime Reborn… ¿para qué estás aquí? Seguro quieres que haga algo con todos estos mocosos

-eres muy perspicaz Viper, heh, claro que tengo algo planeado especialmente para este grupo-de manera algo siniestra comenta aquello el de fedora haciendo fruncir el ceño del ilusionista además de provocarle un muy ligero escalofrío, él era de por si perverso de mente pero aquel que le hablaba en varias ocasiones era mucho más siniestro que él-aunque es simplemente algo para que se "refresquen"

-…-no pudo creer bien lo que había escuchado y en aquel momento pensó en que su consciencia al estar medio adormecida por estar trabajando ahí además de en una ilusión grupal creyó que había escuchado mal la mitad de lo que dijo-¿escuché bien lo que dijiste?

-perfectamente-levantó su pulgar derecho mientras sonreía dándole visto bueno ante la duda del ilusionista para luego cruzarse un poco de brazos-a pesar de ser verano las madrugadas siempre son frías así que mojarlos completamente con agua a casi grado de congelación es un buen modo de amaestrar a unos mocosos insolentes ¿no crees? Luego de ver el video de lo que pasó ayer en la cena pensé en algunas cosas para que vean las diferencias de resistencias entre ellos mismos

-no puedes dejar de lado esa parte tuya de tutor-se quejó Mammon del hitman el cual simplemente sonríe socarronamente ante el fastidio del encapuchado para comenzar a caminar de vuelta al interior de la mansión

-solo encárgate de cansarlos mentalmente esta hora, después de eso vendrá mi lacayo para terminar de ayudarte con el final del entrenamiento-sentenció el ex arcobaleno del sol desde donde se encontraba para terminar de irse del lugar volviendo a entrar a la mansión

Rápidamente para todos llegó las 7 de la mañana, de ambos grupos la mayoría estaban completamente exhaustos, aunque la diferencia entre ambos era que todos en el grupo de alfas estaban empapados completamente y con los dientes castañeantes mientras temblaban sin control alguno debido al frío que tenían

-¡aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Seguro esto lo planeó Reborn-fue la queja de Tsuna mientras estrujaba la playera del pijama para sacar el exceso del agua que tenía dicha prenda para luego dirigir sus manos a su cabello y desordenarlo para la misma tarea que con la playera

-tienes que admitir que fue algo divertido el tener que esquivar toda esa lluvia de bombas de agua aunque a todos nos fue mal heheheh-rió animado Yamamoto mientras que él hacía lo mismo que su amigo aunque a diferencia del castaño, este se lo tomaba a gracia

-por favor todos reúnanse en el comedor que el desayuno está listo y la princesa ya está esperando por la presencia de todos-avisaron a la vez unas sirvientas a ambos grupos en los extremos de la mansión aunque la sirvienta que fue donde se encontraban los alfas traía consigo un carro con toallas secas para todos

Una vez todos entraron a la mansión fueron directamente al comedor del lugar donde se encontraba Uni ya sentada en la mesa y junto a ella se encontraba sentado Gamma el cual se encontraba leyendo un par de papeles concentrado mientras que la niña estaba tarareando para ambos alguna tonada lenta

-¡ah! Tsuna-san, todos, vengan, vengan, hoy el desayuno es un platillo italiano rico-saludó la peliverde a los que conocía en el gran grupo con una amplia sonrisa mientras llamaba al castaño con sus manos para que se acercara a la mesa

-¿comida italiana? Mhn… no sé si me guste pero voy a probarlo-sonrió algo nervioso Tsuna por probar algo nuevo en su vida como lo era la comida del país de procedencia de la de ojos verdes, pero por hacerlo no perdía nada, aunque, por impulso se adelantó a todo el grupo de compañeros los cuales comenzaron a molestarse nuevamente con la actitud del castaño

-kufufufufufu veo que tuvieron una mañana entretenida Tsunayoshi para que la mitad de tus compañeros y tú estén así de empapados debió de ser divertido de ver pero desafortunadamente no estuve presente-la voz de Mukuro resalto por sobre todos haciendo detener las quejas emergentes que no pasaron más halla de murmullos malintencionados

-llegó la molestia que faltaba en todo esto-fue el agresivo aunque agotado comentario de Gokudera viendo con molestia al recién llegado para luego ver como toda la clase retrocedía un par de pasos a cada paso que el peli indigo se acercaba-al menos sirve para alejar a la otra molestia

-¿te ocurrió algo perro guardián de Vongola? Te vez realmente mal como si necesitaras quizás un descanso eterno en el más haya-sonrió siniestro en respuesta el de peinado de piña amenazando al peli plata el cual se tronó los nudillos dispuesto a hacerle frente nuevamente al contrario

-ma, ma, tranquilo Gokudera es solo el desayuno ahora, no te hagas mala sangre o no podrás comer bien-sonrió divertido y previniendo la pelea que iba a comenzar pasando su mano por detrás del cuello del de ojos verdes el cual intentó pegarle un codazo que fue justo detenido por el moreno antes de darle en el abdomen

-Mukuro-sama vamos a sentarnos a la mesa, después de todo debe tener hambre y si no, pues, acompáñeme aunque sea a que yo desayune-de igual manera y con agilidad por su parte Chrome llama la atención amablemente del heterocromático el cual simplemente sonríe más calmado

-Tsuna-kun ¿por qué estás todo empapado?-cuestionó curioso Enma acercándose al de ojos chocolates el cual soltó un profundo suspiro agobiado de tan solo recordar lo que hace un par de minutos había concluido-¿Tsuna-kun?

-literalmente me bombardearon con globos de agua Enma-kun, fue una larga hora intentando esquivar inútilmente todo-fue la apagada queja del castaño caminando a la par del de ojos rojos el cual se queda en un profundo silencio ante la vivencia de este

Sin mediar muchas más palabras entre todos fueron a sentarse a la mesa para poder llenar aunque sea un poco el hambre que sentían, la manera en la que se terminaron de distribuir los asientos fue Tsuna al lado izquierdo de Uni ya que al derecho se encontraba Gamma, a la izquierda del castaño se sentó Enma, frente a estos se sentaron Yamamoto junto a Gokudera, al lado restante del peli plata se sentó Chrome y a su lado se ubicó Mukuro, por su lado Ken junto a Chikusa se sentaron uno al lado del otro siendo el de lentes el que se sentó junto al peli índigo, el resto del curso una vez cuando vio que no habían muchas amenazas de parte de los ya sentados se sentaron en los asientos que quedaban

-espero que esto caliente mi cuerpo, creo que un poco más y entro en hipotermia-murmura para si con algo de gracia el castaño llamando la atención de los que se encontraban más cerca a este los cuales le miraron con preocupación

-no te preocupes Tsuna-san, uno de los platos es sopa así que si entrarás en calor, todo el desayuno fue algo que solicitó expresamente tío Reborn-trató de alentar la peli verde al castaño el cual sonrió algo más animado aunque igual de preocupado ya que no confiaba mucho en lo que Reborn pedía

-anímese juudaime, Uni tiene razón, las sopas italianas son buenas para quitar el frío-alentó lo dicho por la líder de Gigglio Nero el bombardero mientras tiraba hacia abajo el cubre boca para poder desayunar como se debe

-yo también pasé por eso Gokudera, dame también un consejo para poder calentar mi cuerpo-con gracia y una amplia sonrisa comentó aquello el azabache a su lado haciéndolo gruñir ligeramente con fastidio para luego soltar un suspiro de queja

-los idiotas como tú no se enferman así que no tengo que preocuparme ya que eres inmune-fue la cortante respuesta del peli plata colocando su mano derecha en la cara de Yamamoto empujando a este lo más que podía lejos de él recibiendo una risa generalizada de los más cercanos a ellos por aquella escena frente a todos

-buu, buu, en verdad eres frío Gokudera, pero al menos si te preocupas por mi aunque a tu manera-rió ligeramente el moreno sujetando con levedad la mano del de ojos verdes, el cual quita esta con rapidez para alejar el contacto de ambos

-Gokudera-san…-murmuró casi inaudiblemente Uni mientras veía algo preocupada al mencionado, acababa de tener un presentimiento sobre él, o más bien una visión que no le agradó mucho ya que en ella lo que más abundaban eran gritos

Como en la cena del día anterior las sirvientas entraron con varios carros con comidas para servirles a todos, a cada persona en aquel comedor les colocaron dos platos, uno de ellos era sopa minestrone y el segundo era pasta con ragú de ternera, una vez terminaron de repartir todo dieron provecho a todos los presentes para así retirarse del lugar para dejarles comer con calma. La comida fue calmada, sin muchos sobresaltos, en general, amena, una vez todos acabaron de desayudar después de casi una hora, quisieron en general ir a descansar haciendo lo que quisieran pero no les fue posible aquello ya que en la entrada del comedor se presentaron Fon y Viper, ambos suspirando, uno relajándose dando una sonrisa algo inquieta mientras que el otro en resignación y molestia

-volvamos a entrenar-fue lo que ambos corearon a los más jóvenes recibiendo quejas generalizadas por la mayoría ya que con tan solo aquellas dos horas iniciales de ejercicio tenían suficiente

-no se aceptan quejas de ningún tipo, esta vez los omegas vendrán conmigo y los alfas irán con este cabeza de músculo, los que no vengan verán lo que es el verdadero sufrimiento-fue lo sentenciado por el ilusionista mientras se señalaba primero a él y luego al chino el cual desvió la mirada hacia este para sonreírle con levedad aunque notoriamente en queja-mantente callado mejor, vámonos

-bueno como escucharon jóvenes, preciso que me acompañen los alfas si no les molesta-pidió cortésmente el de trenza mientras hacía una reverencia leve para luego imitar lo que Mammon había hecho, retirándose así del lugar

La mayoría se retiró del comedor luego de aquello dispuestos a la fuerza a seguir con el entrenamiento que seguro los matará o los dejará en cama, quedando tan solo en el comedor Uni, Gamma y Mukuro, siendo el último el que rió entre divertido e irónico por aquel asunto que tenían que pasar los demás

-¿tú no vas a ir con ellos Mukuro-san?-con curiosidad se levanta de su asiento la peli siendo seguida por el rubio el cual toda de la mesa las carpetas que hace rato había leído

-a diferencia de ellos yo no vine para ser educado como alfa pequeña Gigglio Nero, yo fui contactado por ese Reborn para hacerles la vida casi imposible a ellos cuando se me dé la gana-fue la sínica y sincera respuesta por parte del peli índigo haciendo que la de ojos azules suspirara algo agobiada por aquello pensando en que a veces su "tío" podía llegar a pasarse varias hectáreas de "tutoría" con Tsuna y el resto

-espero que nadie termine seriamente lastimado luego de todo esto-fue el deseo final de la joven para despedirse del heterocromático con una leve reverencia para retirarse del lugar siendo escoltada como siempre por Gamma

Una vez el grupo se volvió a separar los alfas se reunieron en la parte delantera de la mansión frente a Fon el cual parecía había aprovechado el corto tiempo antes de la llegada de ellos para meditar un poco y aquello era notorio ya que se encontrada respirando acompasadamente mientras se mantenía erguido con solo el pie izquierdo teniendo a la vez las palmas de sus manos juntas por sobre su cabeza

-… "Reboyama" me aconsejó anoche, entrena sin compasión al grupo de alfas como entrenas a tus discípulos, no me agrada el entrenar a jóvenes ya formados sin ver antes sus capacidades pero debido al carácter que tuvieron ayer la mayoría de ustedes, esta mañana decidí seguir su consejo-con calma dejó que su voz no superara un rango bajo del habla para dar a entender a todos que debían mantener el silencio, dio un profundo suspiro para relajar su cuerpo adquiriendo la posición de heisuko dachi mientras abría sus ojos-así que ustedes tampoco se contengan, trataré de tener mi piedad al límite por el bien de su educación

* * *

 **en verdad me siento realizada -aunque media muerta- al poder subir el capítulo, son las 3 am después de todo así que tengo mi merecido descanso, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, see yaa~~**


	26. capítulo 25

**bien... este capítulo principalmente me demoré más que nada porque comencé a seguir una rutina de ir a caminar diario por donde vivo para bajar de peso, pero aquí está, sin más disfrutenlo**

 **Disclaimer: khr noe s de mi propiedad**

* * *

-¿Qué esperan jóvenes? Ayer estaban encantados con comenzar una pelea perfectamente y ahora que les doy permiso no lo hacen, son extraños-comenta con una sonrisa totalmente amable Fon aunque había cierto tono en su voz que sonaba a ironía pura ante todos los presentes aunque tres de los presentes no entendían nada del asunto aunque a uno de ellos no le interesaba nada de lo que ocurría y solo esperaba que aquella molestia pasara rápido para poder ir a darse un baño como corresponde-si así lo quieren, comenzaré yo con la lección

Apenas dada la advertencia el chino ágil y rápido se encontraba ya entre los jóvenes, agarrando así una de las muñecas de uno de los menores y haciendo una rápida barrida botando de esta a varios de los alumnos que no alcanzaron a reaccionar, sorprendiendo de esta manera a varios de los que estaban más alejados de ahí

-es en verdad muy rápido, me costó seguirlo con la mirada-emocionado y nervioso a la vez Yamamoto sonríe con levedad ante tal sorpresa soltando una leve risa mientras se hace un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándose del peligroso alcance del azabache de trenza

-es en verdad peligroso estar en este momento aquí-comenta casi en un murmullo Tsuna imitando el andar del moreno ya que su intuición le decía que si no enfrentaba seriamente al chino mejor corriera por su vida y lo último que quería hacer en aquel momento era precisamente el luchar

-que molesto-fue lo único dicho en tono monótono por parte de Chikusa mientras suspira con fastidio al ver como el ex arcobaleno de la tormenta soltaba la muñeca del pobre desgraciado que estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento en el suelo al igual como otros que se quejaban por el dolor tanto corporal como de su orgullo

-va… vamos con todo ¡él es solo uno!-demandó el mismo chico que ha iniciado las quejas los dos últimos días viendo con molestia tanto a Fon como a sus compañeros los cuales al encontrarle sentido a lo dicho por este asienten soltando un "si" casi eufórico generalizado

Cinco de los chicos fueron contra el chino para tantear terreno de lucha listos para golpearlo o patearlo subestimando al contrario el cual suspiró profundo, esquivando fácilmente a los dos primeros atacantes los cuales se dieron de cara contra el suelo mientras que a dos de los restantes les golpea con fuerza moderada con sus palmas en el abdomen, estampándolos así de espalda contra el suelo a la vez que daba una veloz patada en el costado al joven restante haciendo que cayera al suelo sujetándose con dolor el área de las costillas lastimadas

-no los golpeé con la fuerza como para romper sus huesos así que solo van a quedar un poco resentidos-calmó o eso intentó hacer con los jóvenes a los que había golpeado aunque estos seguían gruñendo débilmente y de forma lastimera haciendo suspirar profundo de nuevo al maestro del kempo

A pesar de haber visto aquella demostración de fuerza, por inercia, el resto del curso, incluida las chicas alfas se lanzaron en contra del de larga trenza el cual se mantuvo quieto sin preocuparse de poder ser atacado por los menores, pero a último segundo saltó con total facilidad impulsándose gracias a la espalda de uno de los alumnos volviendo a saltas provocando así un efecto dominó haciendo que todos quedaran en el suelo haciendo así volver a suspirar con levedad a Fon el cual se sentía algo decepcionado por el grupo una vez que tocó el suelo

-es una lástima que lo jóvenes de hoy en día sean más palabras que acciones-con lastima comenta aquello el chino mientras niega un par de veces con la cabeza bajando las mangas de su qipao para dirigir su mirada hacia los tres que quedaban de pie-¿quieren hacer al menos un intento ustedes jóvenes?

-bu… bueno la emoción está pero a mí al menos me es difícil luchar a mano limpia…-terminó por reír del puro nerviosismo y las ansias que sentía el moreno mientras se rascaba levemente la mejilla derecha haciendo pensar un poco al mayor

-entonces esta es tu oportunidad perfecta, el entrenar en ambientes controlados es lo esencial-aconsejó con una sonrisa comprensiva el maestro del kempo haciendo tragar saliva al espadachín, el chino con gran agilidad llegó hasta donde se encontraba el jugador de baseball dando una fuerte palmada hacia el abdomen de este, el cual a duras penas alcanzó a protegerse con los brazos terminando un par de metros lejos de este-tus reacciones son buenas pero te cuesta seguir un poco el ritmo, seguro es porque estás acostumbrado a solo blandir la espada

-Ya… ¡Yamamoto! ¿Estás bien?-alarmado Tsuna dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaba su amigo pero rápidamente se detuvo al ver aquella mirada decisiva de cuando el moreno se ponía serio, aquello de igual forma se apoyaba en la sonrisa desafiante que había adquirido

-si Tsuna estoy bien, solo me agarró por sorpresa, estaba desconcentrado al ver que poder tiene-cambió rápidamente su expresión a una sonrisa de emoción y ánimo para mostrarle al castaño que todo estaba bien

-entonces si ya se decidieron, tú también joven, no solo te quedes ahí parado preparando un ataque sorpresa-sonrió animado pero aun así calmado Fon llamando la atención de los tres que quedaban en pie terminando por dirigir su mirada hacia el de lentes el cual levantó ligeramente la mirada

-que molesto… pero no tengo de otra, Tsunayoshi solo por estas 3 semanas les ayudaré, no crean que seré su amigo-con aquel tono cansado y bajo que le caracterizaba el del gorro caminó con calma rodeando con cautela al chino el cual no hacía ningún movimiento innecesario y siguió así hasta que estuvo a un lado del castaño-solo tengo que decir una cosa… no tiene punto ciego visible al menos por lo que he visto hasta ahora…

-e… ¿enserio has estado analizando tan detallado todo este rato? Solo han sido un par de minutos-con sorpresa exclama aquello el más bajo alternando su mirada entre Fon y Chikusa para colocar una expresión de duda en su rostro-si es así se nos será imposible atacarlo

-no hay momento para distraerse jóvenes-aconseja el chino ya frente a ellos dispuesto a golpear con la pierna a uno de ellos para botarlos a ambos con la fuerza pero el golpe fue detenido ágilmente por Yamamoto el cual estaba hincado con el brazo derecho alzado recibiendo el golpe en el costado en lugar del castaño

-lo siento… creía que querías darme una lección para pelear-sonríe entre divertido y desafiante el moreno recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa comprensiva por parte del mayor el cual da un ágil salto hacia atrás permitiendo que el guardián de la lluvia se pudiera levantar

-… si lo atacamos mientras salta podremos golpearle-el de ojos azules comenta monótonamente mientras ve a ambos miembros de Vongola los cuales voltean a verle para asentir decididos uno con un gesto nervioso y el otro con una sonrisa animada

-entonces yo me encargaré de mantenerlo ocupado al menos Tsuna es mejor que yo peleando a puño limpio, no se tu-sonrió más calmado Takeshi mientras señalaba al castaño y posteriormente al de lentes

-no prometo dar lo mejor… solo apoyaré-contestó sin gana alguna mientras se acomodaba los lentes para después simplemente suspirar sin ánimo de nada apartando la mirada de los dos

-puedo escuchar todo lo que están diciendo, no creo que sirva de mucho el hacer aquello-aconsejó mientras su voz apacible no desaparecía aunque aquello fue reemplazado por un suspiro leve, haciéndose un par de pasos hacia atrás esquivando nuevamente el intento de ataque de uno de los alumnos para enseguida golpear la parte posterior de su cuello con el dorso de su mano izquierda provocando que este cayera al suelo completamente inconsciente-ustedes ya tuvieron la oportunidad de atacar y no lo lograron, denle la chance a los otros jóvenes

-¿Qué clase de oportunidad tiene ese Dame Tsuna? Estando con ellos tienen menos oportunidad de cumplir la tarea-se quejó uno de los alumnos provocando por parte del castaño un suspiro agobiado mientras reía algo desanimado-si Dame Tsuna está en un grupo siempre pierden

-no, porque Tsuna está con nosotros sé que ganaremos esta o se las pondremos difícil al profe-rió divertido Yamamoto adelantándose a cualquier otra pronta queja haciendo gruñir a algunos de los alumnos, ya que desde que el moreno se juntaba con el "bueno para nada" siempre salía a su defensa

-entonces queremos ver su fracaso, si nosotros no pudimos estando todos juntos, Tsuna no tendrá oportunidad alguna-se burló otro de los alumnos para inmediatamente la mayoría reír con ironía deseando el fallo del más bajo del grupo

-son molestos, quiero matarlos-fue el comentario dado por Chikusa haciendo que todos volvieran a quedarse en silencio esta vez aterrados por el de gafas el cual les miraba a todos como si no fueran nada más que insectos

-claro que no puedes, está mal el querer matar a otros solo porque dan su opinión-fue la rápida y nerviosa negativa por parte del de ojos color chocolate recibiendo un simple gruñido casi imperceptible por parte del de lentes, agradeciendo con una sonrisa más relajada ante de declive de la intención del contrario

-entonces comencemos-sonríe animado nuevamente el basebolista saltando un par de veces con levedad cambiando a una expresión desafiante para ir enseguida contra Fon el cual para frustrar el plan oído de los menores enfrentó al moreno intentando impactar el abdomen de este con la palma de su mano derecha aunque fue detenido exitosamente por el azabache el cual atrapó la muñeca de este-alcancé por suerte el golpe

-eso es un buen intento, pero por el momento solo queda en eso-felicita el chino con una sonrisa leve mientras sacude con fuerza su brazo para zafarse del agarre de su momentáneo captor el cual gruñó por lo bajo intentando esquivar el siguiente golpe del chino pero este lo desequilibró rápidamente por una barrida de parte de este

-maldición…-musitó con algo de molestia y queja Yamamoto cayendo al suelo con algo de fuerza al suelo gruñendo para sí mismo debido al dolor en el cuerpo encogiéndose ligeramente sobre sí mismo para mitigar el dolor

En aquel momento el siguiente en actuar rápidamente fue Chikusa él se lanzó con una barrida contra los pies de Fon obligando a este el tener que saltar para hacerse hacia atrás dando el momento oportuno para que Tsuna pudiera actuar, los compañeros de este se reían entre ellos ante la idea del fracaso del plan aunque fue grande su sorpresa al ver al castaño con una expresión seria y calmada, teniendo en los ojos tonos naranja aparte de lo más sorprendente lo que era una extraña llama de color anaranjado claro emerger de su frente, el chico contra todo pronóstico a vista del resto ya estaba en la espalda del chino el cual cambió su expresión apacible con una sorpresa

-siguen siendo muy sorprendente todos ustedes-suspiró relajado Fon felicitando al trío por distraerlo de aquella manera, maravillándose por el trabajo en conjunto, para, aun en el aire girar su cuerpo para darle un codazo al futuro líder Vongola antes de que este le golpeara a él, pero es rápidamente detenido por la mano del más bajo

-lo siento Fon-san pero al menos queremos lograr pasar su prueba-la voz del castaño era serena y llena de decisión, haciendo sonreír al maestro del kempo al ver lo maduro que era el joven aunque por su parte media clase estaba con la boca abierta por la sorpresa sin poder creer que aquel enano tembloroso fuera el mismo que ahora estaba actuando tan genial

-¿ese es Dame Tsuna?-logra preguntar uno de los compañeros saliendo de la estupefacción viendo a sus demás compañeros los cuales aún se encontraban paralizados debido a la sorpresa que gobernaba sus cuerpos y al no recibir respuesta alguna volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el pequeño grupo

-gracias Yamamoto, Chikusa, logré atraparlo gracias a ustedes-les sonríe con calma a los dos que se encontraban en el suelo recibiendo en respuesta la risa animada del primero mientras que el segundo simplemente bufó fastidiado soltando un corto "molesto" mientras se levantaba

-no creas que sea así de fácil, joven Tsunayoshi-sonríe una vez ambos vuelven a pisar tierra, en aquel momento el castaño le soltó el codo para dar la vuelta dándole la cara am mayor el cual se mostraba aun apacible-¿estás seguro de querer enfrentarme de frente?

-no hay otra solución, el mismo truco barato de atacar por la espalda no funcionará dos veces contra ti-con seriedad le responde aquello mientras que recibe una amable sonrisa por parte del chino el cual festejó en silencio la decisión del cielo

-Reborn te ha enseñado bien-fueron las simples palabras dadas por el de trenza antes de comenzar el enfrentamiento contra el más bajo el cual ya estaba preparado para detener los ataques del mayor

Fon atacó rápidamente con ambas manos contra Tsuna a lo que este rápidamente bloqueó ambos golpes para afirman con fuerza las mangas del qipao ya que el más alto tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás porque el menor intentó darle una patada en el abdomen, aprovechando aquella situación el chino se deshace de su prenda superior para usar nuevamente sus manos golpeando con velocidad y algo de fuerza los oídos de este haciendo que se entumeciera perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo sentado al suelo totalmente desorientado

-agh creía que ya lo teníamos-se quejó Yamamoto ante aquello para luego reír algo divertido por todo el asunto, recostándose de espalda al suelo mientras se estiraba-faltó muy poco en verdad

-sí, estuvo cerca de conectar un golpe, pero aún le faltaba mucho, una cosa es que ustedes se enfrentaran a rivales con un rango de edad similar al suyo pero mi experiencia es mucha más en combate-explicaba con total calma el chino mientras se acercaba a Tsuna agachándose a su altura para ver si no había sido muy rudo como para dejarle secuelas futuras al menos-joven Tsunayoshi ¿está bien?

-nghm… s… si Fon-san… solo… estoy algo mareado-recobró el conciencia que había perdido levemente al aturdimiento mientras cerraba los ojos para mover su cabeza de un lado a otro para terminar de espabilar, volviendo a tener aquella mirada nerviosa y "torpe" de siempre-¿Cómo hizo eso sí solo usó las palmas?

-eso es fácil de explicar-sonríe calmado mientras se levanta nuevamente dejando que el menor pasara el mareo, no quería sobreexplotar a los más jóvenes en el primer día de entrenamiento-el oído medio controla el equilibrio de una persona, si atacan esa parte del cuerpo no importa que tan fuerte sea la persona, cualquiera caería por la pérdida de equilibrio, aun teniendo ambos pies en la tierra

A las 10 A.M. Uni, Gamma, Reborn, Skull y Mukuro se encontraban en una oficina que habían adaptado para la cielo y el rayo de Gigglio nero aunque actualmente lo estaban usando como una sala para tomar algo de té o café en el caso de Reborn, junto a algunas cosas dulces, entre trozos de pastel o galletas

-tío Reborn ¿estás seguro que van a estar bien todos entrenando con Fon como le pediste entrenarlos?-fue la duda de la menor mientras comía un trozo de pastel viendo al de fedora el cual se encontraba bebiendo de su café expreso

-claro que van a sobrevivir Uni, Fon-senpai no es tan salvaje como Reborn-sentenció su futura muerte el que cabellos violáceos retractándose pocos segundos después de lo dicho al escuchar como el hitman quitaba el seguro de una pistola apuntándole con esta directo a la cabeza

-repite eso una vez más lacayo y probaremos si sigues teniendo tu inmortalidad-amenazó el azabache dispuesto a dispararle tras todo pronóstico al motorista aunque este rápidamente se levantó del sillón donde estaban para esconderse tras este mismo mueble

-l… lo… lo siento se… senpai, no dispares-rogó por su vida el de la nube asomando su cabeza por detrás del sillón escuchando en aquel momento la detonación de la pistola para sentir como esta misma pasaba muy cerca de su cabeza incrustándose en la pared de atrás

-volviendo al tema pertinente que puso Uni, ten por seguro que no les va a pasar nada, Fon no es alguien que utiliza la fuerza si no es requerido, si no encuentra correcto lo que le dije pasará totalmente por alto el usar su fuerza y solo les dará una pequeña demostración, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte por su bien-fue el comentario totalmente calmado aunque molesto de igual manera por parte del de fedora, ya que si por él fuera no haría descansar a los idiotas haciéndolos correr varias vueltas a la mansión con metralleta en mano

-kufufufu, ese sujeto no parece en nada un asesino, parece un total pacifista por como lo describes-fue el sarcástico comentario del peli indigo apoyando su espalda en el sillón en el que él estaba mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados

-no subestimes el carácter de Fon, Mukuro-fue la advertencia dada por el infante cambiando su tono de voz a uno de seriedad ya que el tratar al chino para él no era ningún juego-tieness razón de que es alguien pacífico a primera vista, pero solo es una falsa modestia lo que el muestra, es educado y cortes pero al momento de hacer su trabajo se podría decir que solo se preocupa de que ningún animal salga lastimado

-ah me acuerdo de eso, cuando los 7 fuimos reunidos por ese chekerface, hubo una vez que junto a la montaña que nos quedábamos hubo un desprendimiento de una roca, Reborn-senpai protegió a Luce-senpai mientras que Fon-senpai fue a ver si el nido de uno de los árboles cercanos había salido ileso-fue lo dicho por el motociclista mientras volvía a sentarse donde se encontraba anteriormente contando aquello haciendo el movimiento de sus manos para expresar que la roca era gigantesca

-entonces en resumen es un tipo animalista que preserva el bien de los animales por sobre las personas-fue lo dicho por el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento en silencio por parte de los dos ex arcobalenos para terminar por suspirar con fastidio-ustedes son todos unos raros, no sé cómo es que Aria y Uni pertenecieron a su grupo

-es porque somos los mejores, pero yo soy el mejor de todos-socarronamente se jactó Reborn con una sonrisa ladina mientras se señalaba a si mismo recibiendo una leve risa amistosa por parte de la peli verde

* * *

 **cortito y conciso el capítulo ¿no?**

 **principalmente fueron ni mucho tiempo, sino la demostración por parte de Fon de los diferentes niveles donde se encuentran todos**

 **ahora... creo que más podré escribir solamente el siguiente capítulo y no el subirlo como esa vez que estuve un mes completo fuera por la playa**

 **esta vez porque prontamente tendré una operación... ugh... dejemoslo de lado xD nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, see yaa~~**


	27. capítulo 26

**sinceramente... no creía que podía tener este capítulo para hoy por eso de la operación mañana... pero... esas mismas ansias y nervios me llevó a escribir de igual forma los tres días apenas terminé de escribir el otro xD**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

-¡oye Tsuna ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste al comienzo?!-fue el reclamo de uno de los compañeros del castaño una vez la clase de Fon acabó y luego de volver a ponerse el qipao encima se marchó de regreso a la mansión avisando que tenían el resto libre hasta el almuerzo al menos

-¡cierto! Te tenías bien guardado para ti eso de ir contra el maestro-confronta otro de los alumnos poniendo de cierta forma nervioso al castaño de recibir aquella negativa atención por parte de sus compañeros

-¿no hubo un tiempo al comienzo en que también se comportaba así aunque más salvaje y… pervertido?-fue la duda de una de las chicas mientras fruncía el ceño entre molestia y duda viendo primero hacia el cielo y luego al más bajo del grupo

-n… no es eso… es complicado en verdad… no es algo que pueda ir y usar… aún… a mi total beneficio-comenzó hablando fuerte para terminar en un susurro hecho una completa bola de nervios mientras miraba a todos y luego buscando con la mirada a Yamamoto para que le diera una mano

-lo siento Tsuna, esta vez no te puedo ayudar, en esta apoyo el punto de vista de Gokudera sobre ti, eres grandioso así que no tienes por qué ser tan miedoso, ten un poco más de valor-sonrió divertido el moreno mientras palmeaba la espalda del de ojos color chocolate haciendo que este soltara una queja ante aquello haciendo reír al más alto pasando a desordenar más los cabellos del Vongola de lo que ya estaban-no te pongas así

-tú y Chikusa fueron los que se animaron con el plan, yo no podía simplemente dejarlos a ustedes actuar solos contra alguien como Fon-san-se defendió el castaño ignorando momentáneamente las quedas del resto del curso para él mismo quejarse un poco con el azabache ya que de cierta forma era él quien le había impulsado a usar su hyper mode para ayudarles

-entonces si eres capaz de hacer cosa deja de ser tan inútil ¿Acaso te has estado burlando de nosotros para mostrarte así de cool con las chicas?-fue la queja dada esta vez por uno de los compañeros más apartados haciendo soltar un suspiro en queja y cansancio el Vongola mientras intentaba nuevamente negar aquellas acusaciones

Mientras el grupo seguía entre quejas por el curso, disculpas nerviosas junto a excusas vagas por parte de Tsuna y risas de diversión por parte de Yamamoto, el de lentes se encontraba apartado de todo viéndose ajeno a todo aquello para terminar por suspirar algo irritado separando su vista de ellos sin entender por qué el castaño actuaba así de miedoso si podía llegar a ser tan fuerte, negó para sí mismo algo arto de la situación dirigiéndose a la mansión queriendo que el resto pasara sin molestia mientras pensaba en darse un baño, aunque su deseo interno se vio interrumpido cuando chocó su camino con Bianchi la cual se encontraba de pie a mitad del pasillo que correspondía a las habitaciones

-… escorpión venenoso…-"saludó" Chikusa a la peli rosa la cual se volteó a verle para terminar frunciendo levemente el ceño, ya que las primeras impresiones son las más importantes y ambos no se conocieron en las mejores circunstancias

-el chiquillo de los yo-yo ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?-preguntó con molestia mientras cruzaba sus brazos por debajo de su busto viendo como el menor simplemente apartaba la mirada con levedad queriendo ignorar la pregunta para irse a dar ya un baño-responde o acabo aquí mismo contigo con mi poison cooking

-fumm… eres casi tan molesta como esos compañeros de Tsunayoshi-dio una evasiva luego de un suspiro de cansancio y desinterés llevando su mano derecha a sus lentes para acomodarlos volviendo a suspirar luego de un rato-fue Mukuso-san el de la idea de venir, no es de tú incumbencia nada más… ¿Qué hace alguien como tú aquí? No escuché nada al respecto de Mukuro-san

-eso no es de tu incumbencia, tengo mis propios asuntos en este lugar y no te interesan-colocó sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo con notable molestia para luego soltar un gruñido de molestia haciendo suspirar al oji azul con fastidio nuevamente

-entonces si no me interesa déjame ir a mi cuarto, estorbas en mi camino-fue la nueva cortante respuesta del de lentes comenzando este a caminar nuevamente intentando rodear a la mujer, pero esta de manera insistente bloqueó su camino una vez más-… que molestia

-tengo una última duda para ti ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Hayato?-preguntó sin tener idea de que el más joven siquiera había tenido contacto con el peli plata, al menos no tan de cerca cuando intentó matarlo en su primer encuentro, ahora simplemente tenía la vaga idea de que estaba en el mismo grupo con Ken y Chrome

-no tengo ni idea de donde se encuentra, así que pierdes el tiempo-terminó con un suspiro de molestia pasando finalmente a un lado de la fémina la cual volteó levemente con una expresión de completa molestia para volver así a caminar por el lugar

-hubiera seguido a Shamal hasta el final así no tendría este problema ahora-se quejó para sí misma Bianchi caminando con el paso algo rápido por aquellos pasillos, no debió de ser tan acelerada si no conocía aquella mansión primero

En aquel mismo momento, en la oficina de Uni estaban todos reunidos, simplemente exceptuando por Viper el cual seguramente aún se encontraba explicándole al grupo de jóvenes omegas quizás el cómo estafar o manipular a otros usando sus dotes como omegas, todos se encontraban discutiendo el cómo poder hacer las cosas mejor con aquel grupo de pubertos aunque se ven interrumpidos en su charla cuando llaman a la puerta

-con permiso princesa-se disculpa una de las sirvientas del lugar abriendo la puerta luego de llamar a esta haciendo una leve reverencia a todo el grupo dentro del lugar aunque llamando solamente a la joven peli verde-Trident Shamal vino y dijo que necesitaba ver a al menos usted junto al señor Reborn

-¿eh? Vaya sorpresa yo no sabía que vendría, tío Reborn ¿tu tienes algo que ver?-preguntó con total curiosidad la de ojos azules viendo primero a la sirvienta y luego al azabache el cual sonrió de lado para luego asentir-si es así no habrá problemas en que este aquí, dile que puede pasar

-de hecho princesa ya está aquí-se hizo a un lado la mujer dejando ver a aquel hombre el cual sonreía totalmente despreocupado y ameno con la situación aunque notoriamente lo que más resaltaba era la roja marca de una mano en la mejilla derecha de este-me retiro princesa

-está bien, gracias por traerlo-sonrió ampliamente y amable la joven recibiendo en respuesta una sonrisa de calma de la mujer para luego marcharse del lugar dejando al hombre entrar a la oficina sin problema alguno

-parece que tuviste un recibimiento rudo Shamal-sonrió divertido e irónico el de fedora recibiendo una leve mueca de fastidio por parte del hombre recién llegado aunque este velozmente cambió a un gesto de alegría

-en verdad ninguna otra mujer puede ganar a la fuerte y atrevida mujer italiana, aunque las japonesas no están mal a pesar de la timidez de la mayoría-asiente un par de veces mientras pasa su mano derecha por la correspondiente mejilla, recibiendo el suspiro generalizado de todos en el lugar

-podrías no decir cosas así de pervertidas frente a la princesa-cuestionó con molestia Gamma dispuesto a usar la fuerza contra aquel hombre, y con fuerza se refiere a sacar su pistola personal e intentar atinarle al hombre en cualquier parte del cuerpo para que fuera más decente

-oh vaya así que estaba aquí la flor de Gigglio Nero, me disculpo-fue la rápida disculpa aunque sin mucha gana por lo dicho por el rubio sino que fue más al ver lo encantadora que estaba en aquel momento la única chica en la oficina

-no hay problema alguno Shamal-san, a veces cuando Gamma no sabe que estoy escuchando igual suelta varios improperios-sonríe algo divertida la joven avergonzando al guardián del rayo el cual se puso completamente rojo disculpándose de su comportamiento-no es necesario disculparse Gamma, en verdad está bien, es normal enojarse y decir cosas así

-en verdad no cambias Shamal, al menos llegaste el día que acordamos, pero se suponía que llegarías antes ¿Qué fue lo que te demoró?-fue el serio cuestionamiento del infante dejando su café de lado para mirar de frente al doctor el cual igualmente colocó una expresión seria para terminar por suspirar con algo de pesadez

-no es algo que tuviéramos planeado, pero Bianchi-chan me insistió en venir hasta que terminó por colarse en el auto en que vine-terminó por cruzar sus brazos Trident Shamal haciendo que el más bajo del lugar gruñera por lo bajo con total molestia por no poder anticiparse a aquello en su totalidad

-no creía que Bianchi vendría a esto, no estaba dentro de mis planes eso-con seriedad se cruza de brazos igualmente Reborn pensando en qué podría hacer ahora que la escorpión venenoso estaba por el lugar

-¿Bianchi? ¿Esa mujer que hace comida para matar?-fue la pregunta que combinaba curiosidad y extrañeza por parte de Skull el cual no entendía mucho la situación de la que implicaba el que ella estuviera en la mansión-¿eso afecta en algo acaso?

-tengo la sensación de que es un tema algo delicado el que ella esté aquí ¿me equivoco?-preguntó ahora Fon inclinándose levemente hacia un lado recibiendo así ambos hombres un simple y corto "si" por parte de Shamal y Reborn

-kufufufufu estoy casi totalmente seguro que todo tiene que ver con la relación de esa mujer con el perrito guardián de Gokudera Hayato-fue la perspicaz deducción de Mukuro el cual sonreía de lado, más divertido que el resto por aquella eventualidad de último minuto

-tiene mucho que ver, después de todo ese mocoso y Bianchi-chan son hermanos, pero no tienen una muy buena relación fraternal-con seriedad dijo aquello el de bata llevando su mano derecha a su cabello para rascar un poco este soltando a la par un suspiro-me agrada la presencia cerca de una mujer como ella pero en este momento mi principal objetivo es… mantener calmado al grupo de mocosos

-ya veré yo como me las arreglo para mantener todo bajo mi control como quería desde un principio-fue la extraña y honesta declaración del hitman número 1 el cual se bajó de donde estaba saliendo así de la oficina hacia algún lugar perdiéndose entre los pasillos

A las 10:30 Gokudera se encontraba caminando en solitario por los pasillos de la mansión, alejado por el momento de las habitaciones ya que todos se encontraban por esos pasillos para cambiarse o juntarse para hablar entre ellos y en ese momento él lo que menos quería era pasar más rato cerca del sofocante olor de un grupo de alfas ya suficiente tenía con tolerar aquello en el almuerzo para hacerlo ahí de igual forma, se encontraba pensando un poco en las cosas dichas por el ilusionista de los Varia, en lo cual su clase se resumió básicamente en cómo sacarle el provecho a los alfas utilizando las feromonas propias de los omegas para engañarlos, puras mierdas como decía él siempre, después de todo ¿Qué puede arreglar las feromonas que un buen par de explosiones y maldiciones no?

-finalmente pude encontrarte Hayato-aquella voz lo detuvo, haciéndolo maldecir internamente mientras fruncía el ceño, aquello era una cosa que no podía arreglar a bombazos, al darse vuelta al menos se alivió de que aquella mujer frente a él llevara gafas puestas o ahora mismo estaría K.O en el suelo

-¿Qué haces aquí aneki? Creía que de la casa del juudaime solo vendrían él y Reborn-san-fue la molesta duda que expresaba en su voz aquel joven peli plata mientras la mujer solamente suspira algo desganada por la respuesta mordaz de su hermanito

-esa no es forma de tratar a la familia Hayato, yo que me esforcé en poder venir a cuidarte y tú me recibes tan frío-fueron las igual de mordaces palabras dichas por la peli rosa aunque cubiertas de falsa preocupación haciendo que el menor quisiera vomitar por las náuseas que le causaba la falta de escrúpulos de la contraria

-eres totalmente cínica aneki y ni siquiera te encargas de camuflarlo de mejor manera-con fastidio suspira el omega mientras busca alguna forma de marcharse del lugar y evitar más plática con la alfa la cual frunció ligeramente el ceño en molestia ante la respuesta, aunque rápidamente volvió a aquella expresión preocupada

-al menos déjame estar cerca de ti mi hermanito, no te darás ni cuenta que estoy por aquí solo me preocuparé de que nada te ocurra-fueron las nuevas palabras pronunciadas por la fémina en aquella falsa preocupación haciendo que nuevamente gruñera en molestia el de ojos verdes el cual comenzó a caminar hacia donde la mayor se encontraba

-haz lo que te dé en gana, poco me interesa que intentes hacer aneki-con fastidio chista mientras rasca su cabello el peli plata pasando a un lado de la peli rosa la cual le dejó pasar sin mayor problemas-solo no me interesa verte

-ay Hayato…-susurró para si luego de un suspiro la de ojos verdes después de que su hermano se fuera, colocándose a caminar por su propio camino por la mansión, después de todo debía conocer el lugar antes de comenzar a hacer lo que necesitaba

Al medio día solo los chicos que se relacionaban con la mafia y Fran se encontraban en el comedor disfrutando del almuerzo que se les había servido, aunque la pequeña ranita veía hacia los lados extrañado un poco de que estuviera el lugar tan vacío ya que él estaba fresco como lechuga, debido a que él se hacía despertado hace poco sin enterarse de lo que había pasado en la madrugada

-shishou~ ¿no era muy temprano para matarlos a todos? ¿No pudo esperar al menos una semana?-cuestionó con una pizca de curiosidad el de gorro de manzana inclinando un poco su cabeza viendo al de peinado de piña mayor

-kufufu no he hecho nada de lo que dices Fran, aún no al menos-respondió con gracia e ironía ante aquello el peli indigo mientras comía con total calma recibiendo una mirada de incredulidad de todos sus compañeros guardianes y del menor

-bueno, deberían de estar todos cansados, gente como ellos no están acostumbrados al ritmo de vida al que ustedes se adaptaron-Reborn rió mientras explicaba aquello haciendo que por Tsuna le recorriera un escalofrío por la espina dorsal-que duerman mientras puedan, más tarde tendrán más clases especiales

-¿Qué tipo más de clase nos vas a hacer Reborn?-cuestionó en queja el castaño frunciendo su ceño en molestia, en verdad estaba cansado y más clases de seguro lo matarían, si no fuera porque ya estaba acostumbrado por los últimos años de clase del mejor hitman

-yo no les voy a dar la siguiente clase Dame Tsuna, ese va a ser el trabajo de Shamal por eso le dije que viniera-con gracia e ironía le responde el infante señalando sin preocupación alguna al asesino de bata

-no es mi estilo el tratar con hombres pero ya que debo hacer un par de cosas no está de más enseñar un par de cosas-con fastidio comenta aquello Shamal mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados ya que él ya había terminado con lo de su plato-y antes de que vayas a reclamar algo Hayato, no fue mi intención traerla

-no iba a reclamar ni una mierda-se quejó molesto el peli plata para después gruñir con fastidio ya que había sido descubierto infraganti en claro reclamo que tenía escrito por toda la cara

-lo tenías por toda la cara hahaha-rió divertido Yamamoto mientras palmeaba un par de veces la espalda del de ojos verdes el cual le puso la mano en la cara para apartarlo de cerca suyo

-no es de tu incumbencia lo que piense o diga, idiota-se quejó tratando de mantener el color de su cara por lo bajo pero de igual forma se le pudo contemplar un sutil sonrojo en su rostro

Después de aquella charla todos decidieron una hora al menos para poder iniciar con la siguiente hora de clase, que quedó pactado para las 5 de la tarde y todos fueron de regreso a sus habitaciones, aunque Gokudera fue llamado por Shamal el cual dijo que tenía que decirle algo en privado, partiendo así hacia una oficina algo apartada de los dormitorios y el comedor siendo este designado para la enfermería que trataría el mayor

-ya ¿Qué mierda quieres ahora? Pudiste hablar de lo que quisieras conmigo tres pasillos atrás ya que está todo vacío por aquí-se quejó con molestia el menor mientras fruncía el ceño viendo como el hombre simplemente se sentaba en una silla frente a él

-necesito examinarte para saber si tienes alguna secuela en tu cuerpo por los supresores, no pude hacerlo antes por el hecho de que tu celo se adelantó-señaló la camilla detrás del asiento de donde se encontraba él recibiendo un chasquido de molestia por parte del peli plata

-si me dejas ya tranquilo de una vez terminemos con esto ya de una maldita vez ¿tienes al menos unos analgésicos para quitarme este maldito dolor de cabeza que aumentó al ver a mi aneki aquí?-se quita la mascarilla que llevaba cubriendo su rostro mientras gruñía por lo bajo rodeando la silla donde estaba el doctor para posteriormente sentarse en el borde de la camilla

-una vez terminemos los exámenes te daré algo para ese dolor de cabeza que tienes-suspira con fastidio para levantarse nuevamente de donde se encontraba el de bata para ir al mueble que tenía apartado sacando de este un maletín para caminar con este a la camilla-sácate la camisa

-sí, si-sin animo alguno se quitó la camisa mientras que el mayor sacaba los implementos para usar en aquel momento para examinar la peli plata

-parece que aún eres reticente a eso de declararte a Yamamoto Takeshi-se burló el de bata mientras colocaba el torniquete alrededor del brazo izquierdo del de ojos verdes el cual se sonrojó al escuchar aquello

-no hay nada que declarar, así que no tengo por qué decirle nada-le reclamó con molestia y vergüenza el mestizo mientras gruñía con fastidio escuchando la risa de burla del contrario-no te rías maldita sea

-lo mismo no decías la última semana, cuando estabas consciente llamabas por él pidiendo que te marcara-se burló nuevamente mientras lo veía con gracia para hacerse a un lado esquivando una patada que iba directo a su entrepierna-tranquilo mocoso no te creas caballo

-entonces tu no vengas con mierda que ni vienen al caso, además no recuerdo nada de esa mierda-con molestia notoria en su voz pero aun con la cara roja mintió con total descaro, cosa que el mayor no se tragó ni por asomo

-mantente quieto ahora o podría causarte una leve hemorragia-advirtió el castaño oscuro mientras enterraba en el brazo la aguja vacutainer para poder sacarle sangre-no mientas sobre eso, recuerda que soy doctor igualmente y sé que los omegas si recuerdan los sucesos ocurridos durante su celo

-tú… maldito viejo verde, igual mi vida personal no es de tu incumbencia-le recriminó con molestia Gokudera aunque quejándose en un gruñido de molestia al no poder golpear al sujeto frente a él o terminaría lastimándose el mismo brazo

-sí claro, si no hubiera estado presente en tus dos celos antes y después de usar esos supresores no te molestaría tanto ahora pero me lo dejas fácil mocoso-divertido de la situación terminaba de extraer las muestras de sangre del menor para luego de retirar la aguja limpiar el lugar con un algodón posteriormente colocando un parche curita

-eres una molestia total-chistó con molestia y avergonzado el peli plata para sobresaltarse pocos segundos después debido a un objeto frío que había colocado el mayor en su pecho-mierda, avisa antes maldito viejo, esa maldita cosa está fría

-es mucho más divertido ver tu cara de sorpresa antes de tener que aburrirme por tener que ayudarte-rió irónico el mayor mientras cambiaba el estetoscopio de lado pasándolo un par de veces por el abdomen y el pecho del menor-listo, ahora date la vuelta

-solo te gusta sacarme de quicio, deja de burlarte maldita sea-decía con total molestia mientras se giraba en la camilla colocando sus piernas cruzadas, sentado como indio para sentir en aquel momento el estetoscopio en la espalda

-terminado, vuelve a girarte y abre la boca-dio la nueva orden escuchando claramente como el de ojos verdes gruñía irritado obedeciendo la indicación, metiendo en la boca de este un bajalengua metálico para examinar esta-aparte del mal genio que parece que se aumentó con esa jaqueca lo físico parece estar en perfectas condiciones, así que solo faltaría que tenga los resultados del examen de sangre tuyo y sería todo

-¿eso terminaría de mostrar por que la mierda de todos los dolores generales que tengo?-cuestionó curioso y fastidiado una vez el castaño alto sacó aquella varilla de metal recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza de este, haciéndolo gruñir con molestia mientras se colocaba de vuelta la camisa-ahora dame los putos analgésicos

-toma, ahora puedes irte-le entregó un par de analgésicos para posterior señalar la salida de la oficina adaptada mientras dejaba en una bolsa los instrumentos usados para posterior guardar la muestra de sangre con cuidado

-como si quisiera estar más tiempo metido aquí-bufó irritado el de ojos verdes bajándose de la camilla para retirarse en aquel momento del lugar cerrando casi de un portazo la puerta detrás de si

* * *

 **e aquí el capítulo final, al menos me terminó gustando como quedó todo en general especialmente la parte del final**

 **veremos más a futuro que va a hacer la rosita y que es lo que piensa hacer xD**

 **y claro, que problemas saldrán en la muestra de sangre xDDD**

 **nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo si no muero mañana xDD see yaa~~**


	28. capítulo 27

**no estoy muerta, andaba de parranda~ aunque estoy completamente adolorida debido a la operación xD voy a tener que estar dos semanas con reposo, lo peor de todo es que no podré comer lo que quiera, sin nada más los dejo con el capítulo**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

Todos se encontraban reunidos en un gran salón dispuesto como salón escolar, todos se encontraban sentados de a dos mayoritariamente sentados alfa junto a omega debido a que así fue exigido por Reborn y Shamal los cuales se encontraban al frente de todos mientras terminaban de anotar un par de cosas en las hojas que usaría el de bata

-entonces esto sería todo lo que les explicaría hoy a estos inútiles-sonrió Reborn una vez estuvo todo listo viendo como el castaño oscuro ordenaba las hojas dando un suspiro de fastidio-yo me voy ahora, si tienes problemas con la clase o no entienden lo que les explicarás infórmamelo y yo me haré cargo del castigo después de clase

-si, yo te informo, trata solo de mantener al margen a Bianchi-chan, es lo único que estaba fuera de nuestros planes-con calma y seriedad le pide aquello el de bata mientras veía como el ex arcobaleno del sol asintió y se fue del lugar para dejarle dar su clase-bien, comencemos con lo preparado para hoy, vamos a comenzar con enseñarles lo más básico, esto será prácticamente una clase de educación sexual

-y lo dice con un gesto tan serio… en verdad es molesto-murmuró con fastidio Gokudera mientras apoyaba su codo en la mesa y en su palma dejó descansar su rostro contemplando con fastidio al mayor

-vamos no digas esas cosas, al menos así podré hacer memoria de todo lo que no puse atención en clases-rió por lo bajo Yamamoto el cual estaba al lado del peli plata el cual simplemente chistó en respuesta

-pffft… entonces si eres un gran tarado al no saber lo básico-casi rió con ironía el peli plata y de seguro si no tuviera aquella mascarilla en su rostro seguro tendría una sonrisa de burla hacia el contrario

-comencemos con lo más básico de todo esto, en el comienzo la sociedad se dividía tajante entre alfas, betas y omegas, mientras que los alfas eran los líderes de la sociedad, los betas eran simplemente trabajadores que no alcanzaban los status de los alfas y los omegas solo eran vistos como objetos que servían para la reproducción-comenzó explicando Shamal aquello haciendo que los estudiantes que eran omegas fruncieran el ceño en queja por aquello al igual que por alguno que otro alfa

-¿para eso nos obligaron a despertar? Si iba a decir todas esas cosas mejor nos quedábamos dormidos-se quejó una de las omegas ante la explicación dada por el hombre el cual gruñó para sí con total fastidio

-¿puedes guardar silencio un momento? Estoy tratando de explicar desde lo más básico en la historia-se explicó el doctor asesino mientras la chica volvía a sentarse en su lugar dejando que continuara con su lección-como explicaba, antiguamente solo los alfas masculinos y uno que otro beta tenían beneficios el resto simplemente tenía que conformarse con servir a sus superiores, al menos hasta que los "renegados" de la sociedad se levantaron en marchas y protestas, de eso ya son más de 3 siglos, donde se instauraron derechos equitativos entre las tres clases existentes, en comparación a la antigüedad donde la mitad de ustedes sería usado como máquinas de reproducción, actualmente la mayoría vive en equidad de leyes y género sin discriminación

La explicación dada por Shamal era explícita pero concisa dejando pensativos a varios del lugar, preguntándose qué sería de ellos si hubieran vivido en aquellos días donde no había equidad entre ellos y fueran aún como planteaba el hombre, a veces les recorrió un escalofrío por la columna temerosos de aquellos y suspirando finalmente con todo el alivio que podían

-dejando en claro el mundo "equitativo" en el que vivimos, definamos por separado lo que son los alfas y omegas que para ello estamos en esto-tosió con levedad el hombre caminando un par de pasos hacia la pizarra móvil para escribir en este las palabras omega y alfa en los extremos laterales-dejemos primero en claro sus géneros, sin generar sus estatus de alfas u omegas, los hombres y las mujeres de ambos grupos cumplen sus funciones fisiológicas sin problema alguno, lo que difiere más que nada es la cantidad y el tiempo

En el pizarrón a la par que el castaño oscuro decía aquello escribía a mitad del objeto las frases "hombres pueden eyacular" y "mujeres pueden menstruar" dejando en total silencio al grupo juvenil mayoritariamente por el hecho del morbo que les causaba hablar del tema haciendo así que la mayoría terminara con el rostro rojo balbuceando cosas inentendibles sobre sus intimidades

-ahora con las diferencias entre los dos, como dije en un comienzo, es la cantidad, tomando como ejemplo primario el alfa y omega masculino-miró a todos con severidad hablando con fuerza sin uso de su voz de mando golpeando un par de veces la pizarra para que todos se callaran y miraran hacia él-la cantidad que puede llegar a eyacular el alfa masculino es de unos 25 ml aproximadamente, mientras que su contraparte, el omega masculino tan solo puede ser capaz de eyacular de 1 ml a 5 ml, todo igual depende de si han mantenido abstinencia o si mantienen relaciones con regularidad

-entonces no somos tan diferentes, si tenemos las mismas funciones que explica Shamal-san-murmura una de las chicas omegas inclinándose hacia un lado para hablar con una de sus compañeras alfa la cual asiente

-entonces quizás es solo por poder de fuerza creo-murmura de regreso la chica para luego soltar una corta risa de gracia y baja-entonces Dame-Tsuna es un caso raro porque es torpe e incompetente pero hace rato parecía poder hacerle frente a Fon-sensei

-no juegues~ no puedo creer que ese Dame le haya hecho frente a sensei, ni todos los omegas juntos pudimos siquiera rosarlo, así no vamos a poder tener ni una oportunidad con Gokudera-murmuró con gracia la chica pero lamentándose al final por no haber podido lograr nada aquella madrugada colocando una expresión de niña despechada

-ajem… si ya terminaron su plática jovencitas ¿puedo tener ahora la dicha de tener su atención?-cuestionó Shamal con una expresión seria haciendo que ambas chicas se avergonzaran porque les habían llamado la atención

-lo siento Shamal-san-se disculparon ambas al unísono agachando la cabeza escuchando como el mayor suspiraba con algo de desgano y fastidio al ver a ambas chicas ponerse así de "tristes" por su llamado de atención

-regresando a la explicación y pasando a los celos de cada clase, que les quede claro, el celo de cada sujeto es diferente pueden variar de presentarse cada 3 meses a presentarse siquiera una vez al año, muchos celos son regulares y son cada un tiempo definido como también pueden haber celos que se presentan dos meses seguidos hasta no presentarse cinco meses después-explicó con calma nuevamente el de bata anotando dichas características en ambos segmentos de la pizarra-el celo de todo alfa dura tan solo un día mientras que en los omegas dura una semana, esto es lo que hace un rato expliqué con que la diferencia de ambos era simplemente el tiempo, aunque por lo general el celo del omega ya que es prolongado es el más sumiso en aquel plazo y por el lado de los alfas suele ser agresivo además de territorial si lo consideran pertinente

-ya veo porque cuando Adel está en celo se pone a pelear con Julie pero él es algo más receptivo con ella en su celo a pesar de que ambos son alfas-comenta para si con una leve sonrisa Enma recordando las veces en las que la isla Simon era partícipe de guerras de dos-oye Tsuna-kun ¿Cómo han sido tus celos? Ehm… digo… solo por curiosidad hehehe…

-eh… ¿¡eh!? Hum… pues… hehehe han sido calmados en verdad… ya que afortunadamente solo han sido en algún fin de semana o en vacaciones… nunca he tenido un celo donde hayan más alfas cerca-murmura en respuesta con una sonrisa de nerviosismo total el castaño algo avergonzado de tener que contarle aquello personal al peli rojo-y… ¿y tú Enma-kun…?

-ahm pues son irregulares más que nada esas semanas suelo pasarlas bajo el cuidado de Adel ya que se pone maternal, más de lo normal-susurra con una sonrisa igual de avergonzado el de ojos rojos aunque divertido por comentar aquello al contrario-igual es porque soy el único omega en la familia hehe

-en el celo tanto el lívido como las feromonas de alfas y omegas se disparan llamando así a posibles pretendientes para marcar o ser marcados, son muy contadas y raras las situaciones en las que ambos grupos se controlan moderadamente concentrando solo sus aromas en llamar a una sola persona-explica aquello con una leve sonrisa de burla anotando aquello sin molestia alguna aunque el peli plata del lugar le miraba con irritación sabiendo que estaba aprovechándose de molestarlo indirectamente-pasando ahora al marcaje, el alfa es el que puede solamente marcar a un omega con una mordida, si un beta lo intenta el lazo sería muy débil como para mantenerse por un estado prolongado, pero esta no es la única manera de marcar a alguien, hay una forma que es mucho más significativa que nada, aquello es a través de las feromonas propias, que son con gestos simples, como abrazos, caricias o hasta besos y eso es solo nombrando algunas de las formas aunque estas marcas son solo efectivas si quien otorga el tacto así lo quiere

En aquel momento todos se sorprendieron por aquello, eran unas de las cosas que en clases no habían aprendido debido a que solo les habían enseñado que se marcaban a otros a través de mordidas, bueno, eso sucede cuando se recibe educación centrada en lo más general debido a que eran la minoría en el colegio, pero, a diferencia de la sorpresa de la mayoría hubieron dos que no reaccionaron así, el guardián de la lluvia apartó su mirada hacia las ventanas del salón con el rostro algo rojo llevando su mano derecha a la mitad inferior del rostro, mientras que el guardián de la tormenta se cruzaba de brazos sobre la mesa y apoyando su cabeza en estas, lo que menos quería era recordar aquel momento

-kufufufufu interesante, algo tienen esos dos-murmuró con gracia Mukuro el cual se encontraba al fondo del lugar pudiendo así ver todo lo que pasaba en la zona aunque igual se encontraba sentado en uno de los pupitres del lugar

-Chrome, Chrome, shishou planea algo, estoy seguro ¿será peligroso o no?-sin importarle el hablar alto Fran se estiraba hacia arriba inclinando de igual forma su cabeza para ver a la del parche la cual estaba tomándolo en brazos para que no estuviera inquieto

-tan solo trata de ignorarlo Fran. Si se pasa después yo le pongo un castigo si puedo-murmura la chica avergonzada escondiendo su rostro en el cabello del menor ya que le había pedido que no usara su ilusión de sombrero porque no veía y tapó de igual manera la boca del menor pidiendo disculpas silenciosas al resto por la interrupción del peli verde

-espero que nadie más interrumpa, bueno ya es lo último que voy a explicarles hoy de todas formas, es sobre las marcas de mordida, son las más peligrosas si podemos ponerla en una escala medible, ya que son las que duran casi para toda la vida, de esta forma ambos sujetos obtienen un lazo único que compromete la salud física y mental de los dos, de esta forma si una de las dos partes es dañada de alguna forma su otra mitad tendrá las mismas reacciones y sensaciones sin importar cuán lejos se encuentren, un ejemplo es que si en un accidente de cualquier tipo uno de los dos se ve involucrado quedando lastimado de alguna parte, el otro sentirá aunque no sea visible el mismo dolor, será en la misma área lastimada-termina de explicar aquello Shamal para borrar todo lo que había en el pizarrón para suspirar con fastidio-cualquier cosa que quieran saber las diré en la siguiente clase y si piensan en querer marcar a alguien o esas cosas mejor consúltenlas conmigo ya que así les daré consejos pertinentes según el caso

-Shamal-san una pregunta-levantó la mano derecha y su voz una de las chicas alfas que había estado atenta a todo lo que había dicho el doctor-es sobre el mito del hilo rojo ¿es real? Es que es tan romántico y genial si fuera real

-eso es lo mismo que si planteamos el mito de la reencarnación, ambos son como dicen, un mito y no se sabe si todo eso de los destinados, hilos rojos o reencarnaciones sea real, aunque existen muchos rumores de que las posibilidades si existan-aquello lo dijo con tono serio e intranquilo dirigiendo su mirada fugazmente por todos aunque discretamente deteniéndose en los que eran conocidos como la reencarnación de la primera generación entre los conocedores de la mafia

.yo también tengo una duda-fue la voz de fastidio de uno de los chicos alfas al cual ni le interesaba eso del romanticismo como a la chica-¿Qué pasa si marco a un omega pero después me canso y marco a otro?

-a este si lo mato-fue la molesta voz seguido de un gruñido de odio por parte de Gokudera el cual en tres tiempos se paró de su puesto alarmando a todos en el lugar aunque siendo a duras penas alcanzado por Yamamoto el cual lo rodeó del abdomen para detenerlo-¡suéltame maldito idiota que lo voy a matar!

-no puedes hacer eso Gokudera, cálmate un momento y respira profundo-se quejaba tratando de tranquilizar al peli plata recibiendo golpes en las manos por parte de este-ya te dije respira y ¡no me pegues!

-Hayato cierra la boca y vuelve a tomar asiento o personalmente voy a castigarte después o mejor digo aquí frente a todos cosas vergonzosas de ti que no quieres que nadie sepa así que no me provoques-amenazó Shamal al de ojos verdes viendo como este le miraba entre sorprendido y fastidiado volviendo a gruñir para sentarse siendo soltado enseguida por el basebolista el cual suspiró aliviado-respondiendo a tu pregunta ahora mocoso, eso es algo en verdad desagradable tan solo pensarlo, incluso se podría decir que está penado en varios países actualmente ya que el romper un lazo de marca significaría la muy posible muerte del omega que pierde el lazo por un profundo dolor que llena su cuerpo y alma que es insoportable, eso sería todo, ahora pueden largarse a hacer lo que quieran

Después de lo dicho por el de bata todos decidieron levantarse y salir del lugar la mayoría planeando volver a sus habitaciones para seguir durmiendo ya que estaban totalmente exhaustos todavía mientras que el resto se dividió en dos grupos conformados de quienes más pasaban tiempo junto, mientras tanto en otro lugar, Fon y Viper se encontraban juntos tomando algo de té para relajarse

-no quiero seguir más con esos mocosos engreídos, solo ha sido un día y en verdad quiero matarlos-gruñó en queja el ilusionista de los Varia para darle un sorbo al té que el chino le recomendó para relajarse

-debes ser más comprensivos con ellos, después de todo viven en una sociedad que les ha brindado todas las facilidades que existen-sonreía con calma el de trenza mientras de igual forma bebía de aquel cálido líquido

-tú no tienes derecho a decirme que tenga paciencia con esos inútiles, todos ustedes crecieron en países que apoyaban más que nada la puta igualdad entre clases, me carga la gente que cree que todo es fácil en esta vida-volvió a quejarse el de capucha recibiendo una leve risa por parte del contrario-¿de qué te ríes ahora?

-esto me recuerda a cuando comenzamos a convivir en nuestro refugio antes de hacernos arcobalenos, aunque esa vez fue porque te comenté que fueras más calmado y menos sarcástico con los demás-sonrió con calma el azabache recibiendo un bufido de fastidio del contrario el cual apartó la mirada entre avergonzado y molesto

-lo que sea, no creo tolerar a esa bola de ineptos buenos para nada-volvió a reclamar antes de tomarse el resto del té de un solo sorbo sin siquiera respirar ante la atenta y confortante mirada del chino el cual suspiró levemente con una sonrisa algo más amplia, bebiendo igualmente té

Esa misma noche, alrededor de las 11 todos se encontraban durmiendo cómodamente en sus camas, al menos hasta que todos despertaron casi al mismo tiempo debido a que sintieron como algo pasaba por sus pies debajo de las frazadas, aunque al buscar por todo el lugar no encontraron nada, todos decidieron salir de sus habitaciones extrañados por el asunto

-¿ustedes también sintieron que algo los tocaba?-preguntó atemorizada una de las chicas mientras veía a sus compañeros los cuales asintieron ante aquello

-¿puede ser que esta mansión sea un lugar embrujado?-preguntó curiosa pero igual de temerosa otra chica aunque de cierta forma a ella se le veía cierta emoción en su hablar

-¿Cómo puedes creer aún en esas cosas fantasiosas de espíritus y esas idioteces? ¿Cuántos años tienes, 10 acaso?-cuestiona uno de los chicos con una sonrisa de burla debido a que le parecía le parecía infantil aquello

-no es cosa de fantasmas, deberían estar más alerta-reía para si con gracia para sí Mukuro viendo ajeno todo aquello, lejos del lugar, sonriendo victorioso de solo haber despertado a los chicos comunes de la clase de Tsuna-continuemos con el juego hasta media noche kufufufu

Una de las chicas estaba lista para regresar a su habitación cuando sintió como algo pasó entre sus piernas, haciéndola chillar del susto dando de esta forma un salto algo alto buscando por todos lados con terror

-no molesten con esto, no es gracioso-se quejó la chica viendo con el ceño fruncido a sus compañeros los cuales hicieron un gesto que combinaba molestia y extrañeza

-nosotros no hemos hecho nada ¿acaso tienes tanto miedo que imaginas cosas?-irritado un chico se quejó por la acusación de su compañera ya que no le hacía la menor gracia, hasta al menos que sintió como algo le tocaba el hombro izquierdo-suéltame, me incomodas

-pero que dices yo no te he tocado-se quejó el compañero que se encontraba a un lado apartándose de este para que no le recriminara nada más

Todos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos debido a cosas inexplicables y sin sentido que ocurrían, al menos hasta que tuvieron que enmudecer generalmente debido a que una sombra cubrió la poca luz que los acobijaba por la ventana del fondo, al voltearse hacia el origen de aquello pudieron contemplar una enorme silueta negra de lo único que resaltaba era un destello rojizo de la parte superior, todos empalidecieron ante aquello, corriendo lejos tratando de escapar de aquella aterradora presencia

-kufufufufufu kuhahahahahaha todos estos idiotas son lo m para divertirme, hubiera hecho más cosas como estas antes de atacar Namimori cuando buscaba a Tsunayoshi-expresaba diversión total en su voz el heterocromático llevando su mano derecha hacia su frente y la izquierda a su abdomen ya que por la gracia que le causaba todo eso le hacía doler dicha parte

* * *

 **con esto finalizamos el capítulo y lo que sería con las partes generalizadas de las clases que tendrán que soportar todos, lo demás iría a comentarlo quizás en los momentos de descanso de todo el grupo**

 **espero que les haya gustado las travesuras de Mukuro con todo el grupo xD**

 **este también les aseguro que hará algo para saber lo que tienen Gokudera y Yamamoto aunque aún no tengan nada xD**

 **sin mas que decirles, los dejo descansar de mi escrito xD no vemos a la siguiente see yaa~**


	29. capítulo 28

**aquí nuevo capítulo, tuturu~~ espero que esto sea de su agrado el como quedó, me costó un poco el escribirlo a mi ya que no soy buena escribiendo travesuras, así que espero que les guste**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

-no puedo creer que Reborn en verdad me hiciera hacer ejercicio extra-se quejaba Tsuna mientras estiraba los brazos con pereza y cansancio recibiendo simplemente una leve risa en respuesta por parte de Enma

-nunca había visto a alguien colgar a otra persona de los tobillos a la rama de un árbol y obligarlo a hacer flexiones con amenaza de quemarlo si se detenía-comentó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro aunque con notoria preocupación en su voz ya que no quería que el castaño se sintiera tan mal, terminó simplemente por acomodar mejor a Natsu en sus brazos que estaba durmiendo

-en verdad creo que fue mejor hacer eso que cumplir con el mismo castigo que otros de nuestros compañeros-se estremeció con total nerviosismo el de ojos color chocolate siendo seguido por el mismo acto por el peli rojo-amarrar a uno de sus tobillos unas bombas a control remoto y hacerlos dar 100 vueltas a la mansión fue excesivo por parte de Reborn

-al menos se contuvo en usar alguna arma para amenazarlos, sabe un poco de evitar levantar sospechas, imagina si en verdad todos comenzaran a sospechar de que somos de la mafia-apoyó con nuevamente una sonrisa leve en su rostro haciendo reír animado al Vongola el cual asintió

-en eso tienes razón Enma, sería un total problema, no me gustaría que nos vieran como más bichos raros de lo que ya nos ven-respondió con algo de gracia sonriendo ampliamente recibiendo un calmado asentir del de ojos rojos-eso es ahora si, ya que antes no le importaba usarlas mientras todos le veían

-¡oi! Enma, Dame Tsuna es bueno verlos a ambos-de detrás de ellos se escuchó una voz estridente y animada que los hizo detenerse, al darse la vuelta se encontraron con Skull el cual sonreía entre divertido y malicioso-¿les gustaría jugar a algo?

-¿jugar algo?-con curiosidad preguntó Enma, no encontraba malo el poder distraerse pero al momento de ver a Tsuna, este tenía una expresión de total incertidumbre

-¿Qué clase de juegos? ¿nos meteríamos en problemas?-estaba más precavido por la idea de meterse en problemas al ser descubierto que de pasar un buen rato, después de todo, las veces con las que se había encontrado con Skull en el pasado había resultado en un caos total

-no te preocupes por eso en absoluto, te aseguro que ni ese maldito de Reborn se enterará de lo que hagamos-aseguró el motociclista mientras se cruzaba de brazos dándose aires de grandeza con una amplia sonrisa de lado

-hum… bueno, si nadie descubre nada sería genial distraerse un rato-terminó por aceptar el castaño dando una sonrisa inquieta ya que de por si su intuición le decía que estuviera atento con algo pero decidió ignorarla por el momento-pero… ¿dónde dejamos a Natsu?

-llevenlo con ustedes, después de todo no habrá necesitad de salir corriendo hahahaha-rió divertido el de piercings mientras hacía un gesto con sus manos para que lo siguieran-vengan, ya tengo decidido a nuestra primera víctima, pero primero vamos a mi habitación ahí tengo todo lo necesario

Los dos menores siguieron a un par de pasos de distancia al de cabellos violáceos y era mejor así o se darían cuenta del gesto de leve culpabilidad que tenía en su rostro, después de todo quien le mandó a hacer todo aquello fue el ex arcobaleno del sol

 **Hace 2 horas**

Skull se encontraba en su habitación terminando de delinear la sombra de su ojo derecho porque siempre para él era mejor muerto que sencillo y como el inmortal que era nunca estaría sencillo, aunque un repentino ruido lo sacó de su tratamiento haciendo que se diera vuelta en la silla en la que se encontraba, viendo a Reborn sentado sobre la cama de su habitación con una sonrisa de ironía

-es gracioso que te pases media hora solo maquillando tu rostro, deberías dejar esa rara costumbre-se burló el infante con gracia recibiendo un bufido de molestia en respuesta del de cabellos violáceos

-es la esencia del gran yo, alguien con una mente simple como tú no entendería el arte del maquillaje-se quejó con algo de molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos viendo cómo el contrario simplemente soltaba carcajadas, haciéndolo a él dar un suspiro de fastidio-ya, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga hoy? Por lo normal me hubiera ignorado como siempre el resto del tiempo que estuviéramos aquí

-heh, necesito que hagas que dos de los idiotas de aquí pasen en "tiempo de calidad"-rió algo divertido por lo que decía sin importarle la mirada de curiosidad y extrañeza que le brindaba el contrario

-¿y eso para qué? Ese no es el estilo que he conocido de ti, por lo general los amordazarías y los tirarías juntos en una habitación oscura-razonó un poco el de piercings para luego cruzarse de brazos inclinando la cabeza un poco-por cierto ¿de quienes hablamos?

-hablo del inútil de Enma y de Dame Tsuna, son tan idiotas y despistados los dos que de seguro si espero que se acerquen más, volveré a ser adulto-fue el comentario entre molesto y sarcástico del hitman para tomar a Leon entre sus manos viendo como este se transformaba en una versión miniatura del infante en su forma adulta aunque la incógnita seguía dibujada en el rostro del contrario-ufh… a lo que me refiero es que esos dos deben enterarse más temprano que tarde de lo que sienten, han sido tan obvios que es increíble que ellos no se enteren aun de lo que sienten

-¿quieres que meta a Enma en problemas? La respuesta es no, absolutamente no, suficiente tengo con lo que le pasó por mi culpa en la batalla de representantes con ese maldito de Bermuda-se negó mientras hacía una cruz con ambos brazos mostrando tanto gráfica como verbalmente que se negaba a aquella idea

-claro que NO pasarán peligro, después de todo es a ti a quien PIDO que les acompañes en todo esto-sonrió sádicamente el azabache mientras que Leon ya había vuelto a su lugar en el sombrero del de ojos negros a la vez que este sujetaba una magnum de calibre 9 mm. Directo hacia el de tatuaje de lágrima-entonces ¿aceptas o aceptas?

-mghn…-guardço silencio un buen rato mientras fruncía el ceño con molestia hacia el contrario el cual seguía sonriendo mientras mantenía forme su agarre en aquella arma de fuego-bien acepto, pero solo si eso, si no salen lastimados

-fu… de eso no hay problema después de todo si no dejas huellas visibles no debería pasar a mayores ya que sus aromas de por si son sutiles-su sonrisa pasó a ser de satisfacción mientras que de un salto llegó al frente de Skull para extenderle a este una serie de fotos-hazlo en el orden en que están estas fotos, una vez los encuentres a ese dúo de idiotas las cosas necesarias ya estarán aquí, es todo

Ante la mirada de fastidio del ex arcobaleno de la nube el azabache se retiró haciendo al contrario soltar un suspiro de resignación profundo para ver las fotos que tenía en sus manos tensándose de inmediato, tendría que ser un mago si debía en verdad gastarle bromas a aquellas personas

 _ **Ahora**_

Skull salió de su habitación con una larga soga enrollada en su cuerpo cruzando en diagonal dejando en completo silencio a los dos menores los cuales ya comenzaron a dudar de haber aceptado aquella invitación y se miraron entre ellos para luego ver al mayor y así un par de veces

-no creo que sea muy seguro hacer esas cosas ahora-con nerviosismo comentó aquello Tsuna mientras señalaba la soga a lo que Enma le apoya mientras asiente con la cabeza-¿para qué la soga? No lo entiendo

-tranquilos ¿nunca han… ido a cazar conejos?-cuestionó con curiosidad y pensando rápidamente en una idea para que no viera el par que aquello en verdad no era cosa suya aquel plan para el rato, aunque en respuesta ambos jóvenes negaron a la par haciendo casi caer al de cabellos violáceos-es solo para dejar colgado a alguien ya sea de una mano o de los pies

-ah… ya…-rieron algo nerviosos los dos con una sonrisa leve comenzando a caminar así junto al mayor el cual no parecía saber a dónde ir recibiendo miradas extrañas por los dos jóvenes

-¿pasa algo Skull?-cuestiona con curiosidad Enma mientras inclinaba la cabeza con levedad para poco después escuchar como el nombrado reía con algo de nerviosismo, algo pareció raro para el castaño el cual frunció con suma levedad el ceño

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes?-cuestionó una voz intrusa en el lugar haciendo saltar a los tres presentes haciendo de paso despertar al pequeño leoncito el cual miraba confuso todo aquello, una vez que todos se calmaron de aquel susto dirigieron su vista hacia quien les había hablado, encontrándose con Fran el cual les miraba entre tranquilo y extrañado sin ponerse de acuerdo con él mismo que sentir en aquel instante-¿les comieron la lengua acaso?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Fran?-fue la nerviosa y amistosa pregunta del castaño el cual no quería levantar muchas sospechas de lo que fueran a hacer, si, ya se había resignado a hacer aquellas travesuras

-mmmhhh… nada, solo los vi y en mi cabeza me pregunté ¿por qué llevaban una soga acaso van a matar a alguien? Así que simplemente vina y les pregunté-se encogió de hombros el peli verde mientras miraba al trío mayor sin interés alguno señalando acusatoriamente hacia la soga que llevaba el más alto

-claro que no vamos a matar a nadie, no soy como los demás que están aquí solo queremos gastar unas cuantas bromas-negó con ambas manos e insistencia el de piercings delatando lo que iban a hacer ante la mirada discreta del más joven

-oh… déjenme ayudarles-levantó la cabeza dispuesto a divertirse fuera un rato aunque los otros tres se miraron entre ellos pensando en negarse a aquello aunque no pudieron decir nada ya que el de ojos verdes se les adelantó-si me dicen que no, puedo ir por ahí gritando a todos en el lugar que si caen en alguna broma fue culpa de ustedes

-bien, puedes venir con nosotros, solo no digas una sola palabra de lo que hagamos-soltó totalmente rendido Skull al ver que no había escapatoria, era increíble que un mocoso de tan solo 9 años lo pusiera entre la espada y la pared

-entonces ¿a quién hay que molestar?-pregunta ahora si con total curiosidad el de cabellos verdes inclinando levemente su cabeza para ver como el del medio revisaba entre sus bolsillos para mostrar la foto a los tres jóvenes ya que el Vongola y el Shimon tampoco sabían a quién iban a molestar, el castaño por inercia quedó totalmente estático-ahhhh que aburrido ¿saben cuan fácil es molestar a Ken? No es nada del otro mundo

-¿no se podía elegir a alguien que al menos no intentara desgarrar mi garganta si me pilla?-fue la queja suplicante del de ojos color chocolate llevando su mano derecha hacia su cuello dándole a entender al mayor que quería que siguiera en su lugar

-ah hahahahaha tómenlo como una prueba de valor hahahaha-rió entre nervioso y animado Skull con los brazos cruzados como si tuviera todo bajo control aunque fue visto con una leve mirada de sospecha por los dos mafiosos

-yo sé dónde puede estar, cuando estamos en el parque Kokuyo suele ir a casar animales a los alrededores, así que debe estar haciendo lo mismo-comentó sin ánimo alguno aunque era bastante obvio para él que el mayor mentía descaradamente, una vez fue nuevamente el centro de la atención volvió a hablar-por lo general cerca también está Chikusa, así que se nos hará más fácil aun

-entonces vamos por él-sonríe altaneramente de regreso el de ojos violáceos señalando hacia donde se encontraba la salida principal de la mansión, poniendo de este modo los 5, contando a Natsu, en marcha con dirección a aquel lugar

Todos llegaron a las afueras de la mansión comenzando de esta forma comenzaron a buscar al de gorra encontrándolo sentado bajo la sombra de uno de los tantos árboles del lugar a un costado del gran inmueble, el único que se le acercó fue el más joven del grupo el cual se agachó en frente de este para ver si se encontraba despierto, al comienzo parecía no estarlo pero al poco rato levantó la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa Fran?-le mira con algo de fastidio el de ojos azules acomodando su sombrero, después de todo, la insistencia del más joven siempre le ha molestado aunque no lo diga abiertamente

-¿sabes hace cuanto rato Ken fue a cazar?-fue la pregunta totalmente calmada del peli verde mientras señalaba hacia los adentros del bosque siendo seguido con la mirada por el de lentes el cual se mantenía en total silencio

-se fue como hace 20 minutos, si quieres hacer algo solo tienes 10 minutos-se levantó con algo de complicación de donde se encontraba ya que había aprovechado de descansar en aquel lugar de todo el bullicio que los compañeros de Tsuna causaban siendo tan "corrientes" y estaba actualmente adormilado, una vez se enderezó se dio cuenta que Fran no se encontraba solo en aquella ocasión-¿necesito preguntar?

-pu… pues… queríamos experimentar nuevas cosas… y nunca hemos hecho algo como esto así que queríamos intentar-fue la medio verdad dada por el castaño el cual miraba de un lado hacia otro como si las respuestas estuvieran escritas en los árboles o en el pasto

-lo que digas, a mí no me incumbe mucho lo que hagan ustedes o si se meten en problemas, ya que tienen uno bien grande entre manos-señaló sin problema alguno el de cabello oscuro al más joven del grupo el cual ni siquiera se lo tomó a mal, estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro del problema de los demás, el de lentes simplemente terminó con un suspiro para retirarse del lugar de regreso a la mansión

-comencemos a hacer esto rápido que 10 minutos no es mucho-indicó el menor señalando al grupo entero para comenzar a mirar las ramas que se encontraban más cercanas al suelo, saltando en una que le pareció conveniente pero esta se rompió sin más cayendo así de sentón al suelo-ouch, no era muy fuerte…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-fue la curiosa pregunta de Enma el cual no sabía qué hacía el peli verde el cual se levantaba del suelo para sacudirse el polvo del trasero-pareces acostumbrado a esto

-no parece, lo hago, busco una rama resistente para poder sujetar la cuerda… aunque esta sirve como punto de apoyo-sin importarle el ser visto por los tres como si fuera un bicho raro por hacer aquellas cosas, después de colocar con fuerza y firmeza aquel palo en el suelo oculto de la vista desde las entrañas del bosque se detuvo, mirando al resto-oi~gan no se queden ahí como estatuas y vengan a ayudar también

De esta forma luego de que Enma dejara con cuidado a Natsu en el suelo el cual les miró a todos con curiosidad, los tres restantes comenzaron entonces a ayudar al más joven ya que este parecía ser el experto en todo aquello

Tsuna primeramente siguió las instrucciones de Fran de hacer el primer nudo en la cuerda el cual va en el piso, el peli rojo ayudó después a sujetar como pudo la soga a la rama rota para poder hacer la palanca de la "trampa" y a su vez el motociclista probaba las ramas de los árboles en busca de una flexible pero resistente a la vez, una vez lo encontró el más joven les dijo que tendrían que amarrar el último extremo a aquella rama, cuando terminaron de hacer lo último todos suspiraron mientras Fran tiraba algunas hojas por el lugar

-¿no es más fácil usar tus ilusiones Fran?-fue la curiosa pregunta del castaño recibiendo en respuesta un chasquido de molestia por parte del menor lo que dejó algo descolocado al de ojos color chocolate

-Ken es un idiota pero al vivir tanto tiempo con shishou sabe cómo distinguir algunas ilusiones, así que no lo voy a hacer-fue la cortante respuesta del peli verde el cual volvía con ellos mientras se sacudía las manos del polvo soltando un suspiro victorioso para después extender su mano derecha con el dedo índice y el del medio extendido declarando su victoria

-entonces vamos hacia una esquina segura para ver como caerá en la trampa-se apresuró a decir Skull jalando al castaño y al pelirrojo lejos del lugar siendo seguido por el de ojos verdes y poco más atrás por un "algo" energético leoncito ocultándose así todos en una de las esquinas de la mansión, centrando sus vistas en el lugar donde estaba la trampa

De esta forma pasaron los minutos en completo silencio, ya solo tres de ellos se dedicaban a ver si todo resultaría bien ya que el menor del grupo se puso a jugar con Natsu colocando a este sobre sus patas traseras balanceándolo de un lado a otro sujetando sus patas delanteras ya que se había aburrido de esperar, tras pasado unos eternos par de minutos finalmente se escuchó un grito maldiciendo todo pulmón haciendo sorprender a los tres observadores los cuales se hicieron un par de metros hacia atrás con el corazón a mil pero igualmente una sonrisa llena de nervios

-eso me puso totalmente nervioso, nunca había hecho algo como esto antes-sonrió nervioso además de ansioso el de ojos rojos mirando intercaladamente al de ojos chocolate y al de ojos violáceos, este último sonreía radiante al ver que todo resultó de mil maravillas

-por lo general estas cosas me suceden a mí-con pena y algo de vergüenza confesó aquello pasando su mano derecha por sus cabellos ante la mirada de los otros dos atentos recibiendo tan solo un suspiro de desgano por parte del pelirrojo ya que este sabía aquello después de todo también era molestado continuamente

-entonces para poder seguir sintiendo esta emoción vamos con las dos personas que quedan-animó Skull con aquella amplia sonrisa en su rostro comenzando a empujar nuevamente a los dos con insistencia-aún quedan dos más

-sí, si no se apuran Ken va a cortar la soga y nos encontrará-advirtió el peli verde levantándose luego de dejar tranquilo al pequeño felino comenzando a caminar de igual forma que aquel trío

A los 10 minutos estaban todos nuevamente en la habitación de Skull el cual nuevamente sacaba cosas de este lugar, siendo esta vez un bote de pintura, un destornillador plano y otra soga más recibiendo la mirada curiosa de los cómplices

-¿esta vez que vamos a hacer?-con curiosidad e inocencia cuestionó Enma mientras observaba las cosas que había sacado el de cabellos violáceos de su habitación

-vamos a pintar las cosas y a hacerlas llamativas-rió animado el de ojos violáceos comenzando a caminar esta vez con pasos más firmes sabiendo hacia donde iba siendo seguido por todos, de los cuales, dos no entendían a qué se refería el mayor

-dice que va a tirarle a alguien esa pintura en la cabeza-explicó sin gana alguna el peli verde manteniéndose un par de pasos atrás de todos haciendo caer en cuenta a los dos de que iba la cosa

-¿entonces a quien vamos a llenar de pintura?-cuestionó esta vez Tsuna mientras se inclinaba hacia delante tratando de indagar algo aunque sea al menos en los gestos del de piercings

-vamos a la oficina que utilizamos nosotros como oficina de reunión-se señaló a sí mismo Skull mientras sonreía de lado subiendo junto al resto las escaleras del lugar, caminando así todos hasta una de las puertas del lugar, abriendo ésta encontrándose con la oficina que todos aquellos días habían usado los ex arcobalenos y Gamma

-¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo esta vez?-cuestionaron a la par Tsuna y Enma con curiosidad escuchando todos como se cerraba la puerta detrás de él, volteándose a ver como Fran se alejaba de la puerta quedándose quieto una vez que notó que todos le miraban, limitándose simplemente en señalar hacia el techo

-claro hahahaha tenemos que hacer que esto cuelgue del techo para que caiga sobre la siguiente persona-rió divertido el de piercings dejando el tarro en el mesón del centro del salón para cruzarse de brazos sin saber cómo colgar la pintura del techo

El castaño y el pelirrojo se pusieron a murmurar entre ellos mientras que los otros dos se cuestionaban entre sí como podrían hacerlo aquello ya que las ideas que daban eran casi una broma de mal gusto, no tenían ni idea de que más hacer, por su parte el pequeño leoncito se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones intentando volver a dormir. Después de un par de minutos el de ojos chocolate y el de ojos rojos asintieron con una sonrisa animada y de emoción comenzando entonces los dos a actuar, Enma le pidió el destornillador al mayor que aún la llevaba, este se las cedió sin problema ya que este no era tan problemático como si se lo daba al chico rana

Bajo la mirada de los dos que quedaron como espectadores Tsuna dejó que el pelirrojo abriera la tapa del tarro de pintura para encargarle esta luego al de piercings para que evitara que se mancharan las cosas para no ser tan evidentes, posterior a aquello el castaño asintió sujetando el tarro a lo que el de ojos rojos usó su manipulación de la gravedad para elevarlo del suelo y ayudarlo allegar hasta sobre la puerta. Una vez vieron aquello Skull terminó de entender como harían todo así que le entregó inconscientemente la tapa a Fran para ir a sujetar de un extremo de la soga al pomo de la puerta

-eh… esto… ¿Cómo lo sujetamos al techo?-cuestiona entre nervioso y ansioso Tsuna mirando hacia el suelo, sintiendo levemente el vértigo que no sentía normalmente cuando estaba en modo hyper

-ah sí, creo que por aquí tengo algo-buscó entre la ropa que traía y saca un clavo, luego simplemente va por el destornillador y se los extiende al castaño el cual frunce ligeramente el ceño-vamos no tengo mucho con lo que trabajar, así que no frunzas así el ceño

-entonces sujétalo y pásame eso-se quejó un poco el castaño intercambiando los objetos para volver a erguirse y tratar como puede clavar el clavo contra el techo, posterior a eso Skull le lanzó el extremo libre de la soga para que así pueda terminar de doblar el metálico objeto sujetando así finalmente el tarro de pintura al final de la soga, volviendo al suelo segundos después-gracias Enma-kun

-no hay problemas Tsuna-kun-sonrió en respuesta el pelirrojo para poco después escuchar pasos fuera de la oficina alterando a los que se encontraban de pie buscando rápidamente con la mirada donde esconderse, tomando el de ojos rojos a Natsu con rapidez y yendo detrás de los sillones que se encontraban en el lugar

-no te lo tienes que tomar tan en serio, tío Reborn igual ya les dio un leve castigo a todos por comportarse mal, igual lo importante es que ninguno de ellos estará en la mafia, lo que importa es que los que tengan respeto para mejorar las cosas son Tsuna-san y los demás-fueron las gráciles y calmadas palabras de la primera voz que se encontraba acercándose a la oficina, dándose cuenta el castaño que Uni podría ser una de las personas que caerían en aquello, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haber preguntado con anterioridad

-la cosa no es esa princesa, si a la sociedad en general le esperan… sujetos como ese chico no se puede esperar a que la cosa vaya para mejor en gene…-la segunda voz presente fue la voz de Gamma la cual fue cortada abruptamente cuando se abrió la puerta y la pintura cayó por completo sobre el más alto quedando en completo silencio

-Ga… ¿Gamma?-fue el tono sorpresivo de la de ojos azules para escucharse posteriormente una risa sumamente leve, de la misma joven-el rojo no te queda, en verdad tus colores son el amarillo y el verde

-princesa… esto es… humillante en verdad-entre avergonzado y molesto respondió aquello el rubio mientras miraba con algo de pena a la menor para luego pasar su vista rápidamente por el lugar queriendo saber si el culpable se encontraba por ahí cerca

-será mejor que vayas a darte un baño, no querrás que la pintura se seque totalmente sobre ti así costaría mucho sacarla, venga, apúrate a quitártela de encima-le interrumpió su investigación la de cabellos verdes oscuros recibiendo nuevamente la mirada del mayor el cual suspiró al verle aquella expresión tan calmada, rindiéndose y yéndose del lugar, haciendo poco después soltar un suspiro a la joven-les recomiendo que no hagan nada más por hoy, podrían meterse en muchos más problemas si siguen y no me agradaría eso, además creo que preferirían estar más descansados por lo que se vendrá mañana

Luego de aquellas palabras dichas por Uni sin esperar a que los escondidos salieran, ella se fue del salón haciendo suspirar a los responsables de aquellos los cuales terminaron por salir con un rostro de agotamiento y notoria tensión pasada

-de seguro Uni supo todo el tiempo que estuvimos aquí-fue el comentario aliviado de Skull entendiendo lo que había dicho al final la joven líder de Gigglio Nero asintiendo un par de veces-bien, entonces dejémoslo hasta aquí, ya suficientes emociones fueron para hoy sin arriesgar el cuello

-sí, aunque fue igualmente un poco emocionante todo esto, no creo volver a ser capaz de repetir algo así nuevamente-sonrió totalmente nervioso pero animado Enma aferrando su agarre en el pequeño leoncito el cual le miró algo comprensivo lamiéndole ligeramente la mejilla para animarlo

-¿quién podría venir mañana? A Uni en verdad no se le puede tener nada por sorpresivo gracias a su visión del futuro-cuestionó al comienzo Tsuna pero posteriormente dando una leve sonrisa algo decaído, supondría lo triste que sería el querer hacerle alguna sorpresa a la menor fuera imposible-bueno, vámonos de aquí el hacer esto a diferencia del entrenamiento de Reborn si me agotó por completo, no sirvo para hacer bromas

-entonces vamos en marcha-propuso el de cabellos violáceos pero se detuvo dejando que los otros dos se adelantaran buscando con la mirada a quien faltaba en aquella conversación y extrañamente estaba muy callado-oye enano ¿estás por ahí?

-sí, aquí estoy-con aquella voz monótona se dio vuelta el menor para caminar hacia la salida entregándole posteriormente al motociclista la tapa del tarro de pintura, estando este extrañamente limpio-eso es tuyo, ahora me largo

-esto es raro… estoy seguro que cuando le pase esto a ese chiquillo tenía pintura-vio por los dos extremos de la tapa para ver si no estaba equivocado en lo que había pensado pero ambos lados estaban de la misma manera, comenzando así a mirar por el lugar en busca de pintura verde hasta que encontró en un costado de uno de los sillones una mano estampada junto al dibujo simplista de una manzana y una cabeza de rana-¿¡enserio lo hizo!?

Esa misma noche, Tsuna y Enma se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones sin poder muy bien conciliar el sueño así que decidieron comenzar a hablar entre ellos a través de mensajes de texto

-"así que tú tampoco puedes dormir Tsuna-kun" "fue un día realmente extraño ¿cierto?"-fueron los mensajes mandados por el pelirrojo el cual sonreía levemente mientras miraba a los lados como si fuera a ser espiado, terminando así por cubrirse con las frazadas

-"si, en verdad fue raro, no tanto como de costumbre, sino que fue un raro común"-rió para sí mismo el castaño luego de mandar aquel mensaje acomodándose mejor en la cama observando la pantalla de su móvil

-"fue en verdad divertido hacer algo que la gente normal hace"-al leer aquel mensaje del pelirrojo el de ojos color chocolate sonrió ampliamente apretando con algo de firmeza sus labios evitando soltar un grito de cualquier tipo debido a la emoción, le gustaba que el contrario pudiera sentirse alguien común de vez en cuando aunque fuera involuntariamente-"no lo volvamos a hacer, terminaremos en más líos"

-"si, no lo volvamos a repetir" "que quede entre nosotros todo esto, mañana digámosle a Skull y Fran que no mas bromas, al menos por nuestra parte"-soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio el cielo Vongola sintiéndose de seguro de la misma manera que el de ojos rojos en aquel momento

-"hasta mañana Tsuna-kun, descansa"-fue el último mensaje mandado por el líder Shimon el cual se quedó ahí esperando a la respuesta del castaño para poder dormir ya que después de todo el día, finalmente se había terminado de relajar

-"igualmente Enma-kun, descansa y espero que duermas bien"-la reacción del pelirrojo al leer aquel mensaje fue de sonrojarse, era natural de Tsuna que fuera atento con las personas, aquello lo sabía pero de igual forma le alegraba y emocionaba que el castaño se preocupara por algo tan insignificante como su descanso

* * *

 **espero que no me hayan salido muy ooc los personajes en este capítulo pero ansiaba que los dos más cuerdos del grupo hicieran alguna locura xD**

 **ahora ¿quien será que vendrá "mañana"?**

 **es un secretito guardadito hasta el siguiente capítulo pero me gustaría ver si le pueden atinar un poquin xD**

 **sin nada más que decir los dejo descansar de mis disparates, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, see yaa~~**


	30. capítulo 29

**casi pierdo este capítulo ya que hubo un fallo en el primer guardado del documento, pero para mi alegría el error no borró nada de lo que escribí, bueno, sin mas cosas de mi vida, los dejo con el capítulo**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

Aquel día había sido extrañamente tranquilo en comparación a los dos días anteriores para todos en general, partiendo por el hecho de que el entrenamiento al despertar terminó siendo tan solo una media hora para los alfas, como de igual manera había comenzado media hora tarde la práctica de los omegas pasado el desayuno, en resumen, por algún motivo el "entrenamiento" dado por Viper había sido más ligero, cosa que había dejado al menos algo más descansados a los alfas

-a ese tipo de la capucha ¿le habrá pasado algo? Antes parecía más, no sé, centrado y hoy parecía que podía ver sus movimientos-con algo de extrañeza comenta aquello Yamamoto caminando junto a Tsuna, Enma y Gokudera los cuales tenían diferentes expresiones en sus rostros

-espero que no sea nada grave y solo sea algo de hoy-con preocupación se cruzó de brazos el castaño frunciendo ligeramente el ceño reflejando aquel sentimiento

-no se preocupe por ese Varia, juudaime, puede que sea su modo de protesta en contra de Reborn-san así que no debe preocuparse-soltó luego de un gruñido de molestia por parte del peli plata el cual no creía mucho que al ilusionista de capucha le pasara algo

-hummm… creo que opino un poco igual que Gokudera… su actitud fue igual que los otros dos días… al menos su olor no ha cambiado mucho-fue el leve nervioso comentario del pelirrojo el cual se rascaba ligeramente la mejilla derecha sin saber si preocuparse o no

-¿pero qué le pasa a ese tipo de Kokuyo? Parece que tenía pulgas de lo molesto que estaba buscando entre nosotros-se escuchó la queja de uno de los compañeros de los chicos desde las escaleras quejándose, cosa que llamó la atención del grupo

-tienes razón ¿quién sería tan idiota de hacer algo contra esos sujetos? Le falta algo de cerebro si cree que hicimos algo, especialmente algo como eso-aquel dúo se topó con los 4 quedando en silencio aunque enseguida el par rió

-¿escucharon ustedes? Alguien ayer colgó a uno de esos de Kokuyo en un árbol y ahora está como loco lanzando acusaciones absurdas-fue una burla divertida ante el comportamiento de Ken ante lo que había sufrido el día anterior, cosa que dejó casi de piedra al "Dame-dúo"

-¿Cómo loco y de Kokuyo? ¡Ah! ¿Hablan de ese chico que parece perro?-fue la duda llena de curiosidad dada por el azabache el cual dejó en silencio a los dos quienes se preguntaron internamente si el contrario hablaba enserio o no

-¿parece? Ese tipo molesto ES un perro, bien merecido igual se lo tiene el terminar colgado-fue el comentario de molestia y diversión dada por el peli plata para luego soltar un bufido de molestia

-en verdad eres de temer ¿Cómo puedes estar así de calmado si ese tipo es un total loco desquiciado? Tú igual Yamamoto, no los entiendo-fue la extrañeza expuesta en voz alta por el primer chico señalando primero a Gokudera y luego al de ojos café recibiendo un gruñido de molestia por parte del primero y una risa amena por parte del segundo

-¿y ustedes que creen? Ese tipo está exagerando ¿cierto?-el segundo habló ahora dirigiendo su ceño fruncido en queja hacia los dos más bajos los cuales no sabían ni cómo reaccionar

-eh… bu… bueno esto… yo…-tartamudeó algo incómodo Enma mientras agachaba levemente la cabeza hacia Tsuna para cambiar enseguida su mirada de lado entre nervioso y temeroso, había alguien que buscaba venganza por el día anterior

-creo que está un poco… exagerando y a… la vez no…-fue la respuesta dada por Tsuna mientras soltaba una risa corta y llena de nerviosismo reflejando esto tanto en su voz como en sus acciones, siendo visto con extrañeza por algunos y curiosidad por otros, hasta que un grito de molestia los interrumpió

-¡así que es tu maldito olor Vongola pyon! ¿¡Creías que no iba a reconocerte el puto olor pyon?-fue la queja acompañado del leve aullido de molestia por parte del rubio el cual bajaba las escaleras a zancadas como si la vida se le fuera en ello-no contaste con que mi nariz era más sensible que cualquier otro pyon solo me bastó con oler al resto de inútiles

-e… e… espera u… un momento Ken-dio un par de pasos hacia atrás una vez el de cicatriz llegó al primer piso comenzando a amenazarlo mostrando sus colmillos a la par que rebuscaba en el bolsillo del buzo que llevaba-pue… puedo explicarlo

-me encargaré primero de ti y luego de ese rojo pyon-soltó un bufido de molestia al reconocer el aroma de Enma igualmente el cual también se alarmó colocándose azul del susto alzando sus manos viendo a los lados como buscara en el parte las palabras que decir

-Dame Tsuna y el inútil de Enma están dementes si le hicieron algo a ese tipo-se sobresaltó uno de los dos compañeros mientras se alejaban ambos del camino de Joshima el cual empujó sin cuidado al que no alcanzó a apartarse del todo

-oye ten más cuidado tú, maldito raro-se quejó con molestia el cual fue empujado dando un paso hacia delante olvidándose momentáneamente de la letalidad del "perro" debido al fastidio que le dio el ser tratado así por este

-¿aaahhh? ¿Quieres ser tú primero asesinado pyon?-se colocó la dentadura del Wolf Channel para mostrarle al que se quejó sus largas uñas filosas en amenaza en contra el chico común mientras que de igual forma sacaba su lengua en señal de burla

-oye perro faldero cierra esa maldita boca tuya, no estoy de ánimos como para escuchar tus gritos más de lo que ya escuché en la mañana-fue el desafío con tono de fastidio por parte de Gokudera el cual se tronaba los dedos de las manos dispuesto a enfrentarse al rubio salvaje

-oye Tsuna ¿en verdad fuiste tú el que lo dejó colgado?-fue la curiosa pregunta por parte de Yamamoto el cual señalaba al de cicatriz mirando al castaño como si no tomara en cuenta el hecho de que el peli plata se iba a poner a luchar ahí mismo, después podría intentar intervenir de todas formas

-aaahhh… hahahahah es un… poco largo de explicar Yamamoto-fue la respuesta nerviosa del castaño el cual no podía ver a su amigo a la cara, en verdad se sentía mal de causar aquel alboroto por solo hacer algo que nunca había hecho antes

-igual no es solo culpa de Tsuna-kun…-levantó levemente la mano derecha el pelirrojo el cual mantenía la cabeza gacha debido más que nada a la vergüenza que sentía, ambos simplemente escucharon la risa animada del más alto

-no hay problema en divertirse un rato ¿no? Como cuando jugamos en el colegio a esquivar los disparos y bombas-rió animado y divertido el moreno mientras hacía memoria de aquellos días cuando llevaba poco tiempo siendo amigo de Tsuna siendo este el cual simplemente rió por lo bajo esta vez más nervioso que antes, no quería mucho el recordar aquella casi muerte

Los compañeros ajenos a los temas que se trataban y a la pelea verbal-puñetazo que se encontraban contemplando no sabían que hacer, si meter la pata posiblemente terminando con su muerte o ir en busca de algún mayor que detuviera todo el escándalo, terminando seguramente con la venganza del rubio y el peli plata por detenerlos, decidieron silenciosamente entre ellos abrir la boca para opinar algo pero se vieron silenciados absolutamente todos debido a que la puerta principal fue abierta de par en par estruendosamente, haciendo a todos los presentes voltear al origen de la interrupción con diferentes reacciones ante aquello

-OHAYO~ a todo el mundo-aquella voz era claramente reconocida por todos menos el par que estaba confundido, después de todo ¿quién compite con una entrada llamativa contra Reborn? Ese era claramente Byakuran que más que todo sus entradas eran ruidosas y seguidas por una risa animada-ah Tsunayoshi-kun en verdad ha pasado mucho tiempo del que no te veo, es en verdad agradable verlos a todos después de todo es aburrido sin ustedes cerca

-Byakuran ¿Qué haces en Japón? Creía que estabas ocupado con esas… operaciones debido a… esa vez-por poco y casi se le va la lengua al castaño hablando frente a dos de sus compañeros, por su parte el de cabellos blancos le miró algo curioso por el hecho de que no dijera todo por completo ya que no le molestaba en nada hablar de falta de órganos y reemplazos con ilusiones

-bueno eso es porque ya fui totalmente curado, estoy nuevamente completo-palmeó un par de veces su abdomen soltando una risita de diversión mientras se acercaba sin molestia alguna hacia el pequeño grupo-aunque es un poco raro que no sepas que venía, después de todo le había dicho a Uni-chan que les dijera para que pudiéramos planear algunas cosas

-que tú estés aquí no trae nada bueno-fue el comentario de molestia dado por Gokudera al cual junto a Ken se les habían quitado las ganas de pelear entre ellos al ser interrumpidos por la estruendosa entrada del Gesso el cual no puedo evitar colocar un gesto de gracia y soltar una posterior risa animada al ver a la tormenta Vongola

-¿qué sucede con eso en tu cara Hayato-kun? ¿tratas de imponer una nueva moda?-comento con gracia el de ojos violetas provocando la molestia del peli plata aunque fue detenido por Yamamoto el cual rió con levedad mientras se interponía en el camino de este

-¿no es un poco grosero el decir esas cosas? Gokudera tiene sus motivos y deberías respetarlos como todos que no han preguntado nada aquí-sonrió totalmente calmado el moreno sin preocupación alguna dejando enmudecido al smoking bomb al ver cómo le defendió colocándose posteriormente rojo entre vergüenza y nerviosismo

-nadie te pidió que me defendieras-se terminó quejando el peli plata empujando un par de veces al más alto el cual simplemente rió por lo bajo haciendo gruñir en molestia a este

-mmmmhhh… así que es eso…-sonrió con cierto misterio reflejado en aquello el peli blanco para posteriormente dirigir su mirada hacia el par que no tenía nada que ver con sus conocidos sonriendo de lado un poco siniestro-así que por eso Tsunayoshi-kun no quiere hablar abiertamente

-vamos no hagas eso, esa mirada en verdad da miedo-fue la honesta y algo tajante petición de Tsuna ya que en verdad quería evitar que sus compañeros terminaran con más traumas de los que Reborn y Viper se encargaban de querer implantarles, ante aquellas palabras la expresión del de ojos violetas volvió a ser infantil y amigable-ustedes van a matarme algún día

-no seas así Tsunayoshi-kun, no lo logré dos veces menos va a funcionar una tercera-fue la amena risa de Byakuran mientras sacaba una bolsa de malvaviscos de la mochila que llevaba y comenzaba a comer de esta, lo único que recibió por porte del cielo Vongola fue un leve bufido de queja y un puchero

-en verdad no es de quedarse callado-fue el comentario casi en un susurro por parte de Enma apoyándose un poco en el castaño como si no quisiera que el Gesso le escuchara y en consecuencia se enojara pero este simplemente rió mientras asentía

-no soporto estar cerca de tantos malditos mafiosos pyon, tú enano si vuelves a intentar algo como ayer ahora si te decapito pyon-gruñó en molestia y fastidio Ken viendo a todos los presentes con molestia terminando por el de ojos chocolate lanzándole aquella amenaza casi aullándola para que le quedara entendido, este simplemente asintió con total nerviosismo y espanto

-es en verdad un tipo divertido, parece en verdad un cachorrito dispuesto a pelear con un perro mayor-sonrió animado el peli blanco al ver como el rubio se fue del lugar para luego volver a ver a todos ignorando la presencia del par que no pintaba nada ahí-lo que si creía Tsunayoshi-kun era que solo vendrías tú, tus guardianes y algunos pocos más, no creí que vería tipos tan normalitos

-todo fue cosa de Reborn, yo no quería en verdad que nada de esto pasara porque podría habernos enseñado más tranquilamente en la ciudad a todos pero como fue él, debo aguantarme ahora el duro entrenamiento-se quejó cabizbajo el castaño soltando un suspiro sonoro haciendo sonreír con algo de gracia al recién llegado ya que este suponía el porqué de todo aquello, ya que aunque ellos no lo vieran él era capaz de deducir que era más que nada para juntar más a todos

-no te desanimes de ese modo Tsunayoshi-kun todo esto al final valdrá la pena, tenlo por seguro-sonrió radiante el peli blanco cediéndole la bolsa de malvaviscos el cual se encontraba a la mitad ya al castaño el cual aceptó estas sin problema alguno compartiendo unos cuantos con sus tres amigos, mientras que el de ojos violetas voltea con total calma viendo hacia la puerta colocando un leve gesto de fastidio-mmmhh… Shou-chan en este tiempo en verdad no tiene una muy buena condición física, debe esforzarse más

-¿eeehh? ¿Irie-kun también vino?-con una sonrisa debido a la sorpresa expresa aquello Tsuna recibiendo en respuesta una simple sonrisa rápida por parte del Gesso aunque nuevamente y rápido cambió a aquella mueca de queja infantil

-no solamente Shou-chan me acompaña, también decidió venir Spanner-kun al saber sobre esto-con algo de fastidio salió lo último por parte de Byakuran recibiendo una mueca de sorpresa generalizada por parte de los 4 presentes y una expresión de total confusión por parte de los ignorados

-ese cuatro ojos y ese friki de la tecnología se apuntaron a este lugar entonces-fue el comentario de fastidio dado por Gokudera luego de soltar un bufido de molestia, no era que precisamente los dos le cayeran mal pero solo no toleraba lo "susceptible" que llegaba a ser Irie o lo despreocupado que podía llegar a ser Spanner

-tú también usas lentes a veces Gokudera, pero a ti se te ven geniales si-fue el cumplido dado por Yamamoto mientras sonreía ampliamente cosa que provocó que el peli plata se pusiera rojo nuevamente y simplemente para no mostrarse "débil" frente a todos dio un leve golpe en el costado al moreno

No pasó mucho rato luego de aquello para ver como por la puerta principal entraban los dos mencionados llevando sus propias mochilas, aunque parecía que el peli naranja estaba al límite de su energía, sentándose en el suelo poco después de entrar por completo a la mansión soltando un largo y sonoro suspiro de agotamiento dejando caer su mochila al suelo sin cuidado alguno

-deberías mejorar tu fuerza física Shoichi, en verdad parece que fueras a morir-fue el comentario calmado por parte del rubio mientras se hincaba junto al de ojos verde oscuro para palmear levemente la espalda de este mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una paleta para dársela a este-recupera un poco de energía con esto

-gracias por esto Spanner-aceptó el dulce sacándolo de la envoltura para llevárselo a la boca soltando un posterior suspiro, en verdad necesitaba un descanso quizás de una semana completa para poder reponer energías

-hola Vongolas, Simon-fue el simple saludo dado por el de cabello arremolinado alzando su mano derecha dedicándoles una leve sonrisa a todos menos a Byakuran, una vez lo vio simplemente suspiró como si aguantara molestia-deberías tener en cuenta que Shoichi en esta época no es igual que en el futuro como para que te vinieras adelantando así

-lo siento por eso Shou-chan a veces me olvido que este tiempo no es tu mejor edad-sonrió con algo de diversión y disculpándose el peli blanco yendo el mismo a ayudar al de lentes a poder levantarse, mientras que Spanner volvió a levantarse para acercarse al grupo

-oye Vongola ¿puedes contratarme nuevamente a futuro? No sé cómo anteriormente me uní a las filas de Millefiore-fue el comentario agotado del joven ingeniero mientras le dirigía la palabra a Tsuna terminando por soltar un imperceptible chasquido con la lengua

-ahm… pues… e… esto no se en esta época… aun-fue el comentario dado por Tsuna ya que en el futuro tenía cierta libertad de esas cosas ya que él en aquel futuro alterno había pasado a ser el líder de Vongola pero actualmente no lo era y aún estaba aquello en veremos según él, así que mejor no arriesgarse a las cosas que si respondía seguro a ello Reborn lo tomaría como que ya estaba listo para tomar el mando de la mafia aquella

-¿Dame Tsuna contratando a alguien? Si vale ha sido algo cool estos últimos días pero debe ser una broma eso de tener gente trabajando para él-finalmente alzó la voz uno de los compañeros que se encontraban rezagados en todas aquellas conversaciones que para ellos eran sin sentido, así que uno de ellos decidió dar su opinión

Aunque el resultado de aquellas palabras fue el terror pudo del par, ya que una vez Byakuran había terminado de ayudar a Irie les miró con una sonrisa que ellos podían jurar era dispuesta a hacerles entender que les iba a matar cuando menos se lo esperaran, de igual manera el Smoking Bomb volteó a verlos con el ceño totalmente fruncido en ira, dispuesto a ahí mismo a darles una golpiza que recordarían toda su vida y finalmente los que menos le miraban con aquellas ganas de sangre, con más reproche que nada fueron Enma, Yamamoto, Spanner e Irie, los cuales conocían las verdaderas capacidades del castaño y no dejarían la mayoría que hablaran mal de él, lo siguiente que se supo del par es que salieron corriendo del lugar como almas que llevaba el diablo

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-fue una curiosa Uni la que llegaba a la entrada de la mansión algo extrañada de que aquellos chicos se fueran de largo, miró a todos en el lugar y creyó entender de que iba toda la cosa-ustedes no deberían hacer ese tipo de expresiones aquí, Tsuna-san se ve realmente incómodo

Todos se disculparon con el castaño el cual rió totalmente nervioso mientras negaba con las manos terminando para dar un suspiro de rendición y riendo finalmente algo más ligero sabiendo que al menos tenía buenos amigos, sobreprotectores y muy intimidantes algunos, pero buenos

-por cierto, bienvenidos a los tres, es un agrado tenerlos también por aquí-sonrió más amplio y animada la peli verde mientras juntaba ambas palmas de sus manos provocando la sonrisa de los tres recién llegados en distintos grados

-siempre es un agrado estar cerca de Uni-chan y Tsunayoshi-kun, después de todo son ustedes los más divertidos que he conocido sin contar a Shou-chan-con una gran sonrisa y notoria alegría fue el comentario dado por Byakuran el cual coloca su mano izquierda sobre el hombro derecho del peli naranja

-es verdad, es agradable estar junto a ustedes en comparación de estar cerca de Byakuran-fue el comentario con poca gracia dada por Spanner el cual sacaba de su boca una paleta ya acabada llevando a su boca una nueva, todos notaron cierto sarcasmo en la voz de este al nombrar al peli blanco

-han hecho lo mismo todo el camino hacia acá-dando un nuevo suspiro de desgano queriendo desaparecer del lugar o también largarse de regreso a la ciudad, después de todo él no estaba obligado a estar en aquel lugar, simplemente lo encontró un poco divertido el volver a ver a Tsuna y los demás

Ante la mirada de todos, lo que tenían entre los que se encontraban frente a ellos, era una guerra "silenciosa" entre dos por el que se encontraba entre ellos sufriendo en quejas el comportamiento de los dos, entre el rubio y el peli blanco estaban dispuestos a luchar por tener al de lentes, ambos eran dos alfas dispuestos a obtener al omega en discordia aún sin que este se dé cuenta, lo único que atinaron a hacer los presentes fue a unos a reír algo nerviosos y otros simplemente a suspirar entre fastidiados o algo cansados por la obvia ceguera del de lentes

* * *

 **y aquí termina el capítulo jejejeje xD**

 **con Byaku cerca y su cariño hacia el castañito no creo que nadie se atreva a decir cosas malas, al menos cerca de él**

 **aunque pronto igualmente van a quedar todos con la boca y el culo cerrados xD pero sin spoilers mas xD**

 **yo no pensaba en serio meter un posible trío pero, hala eme aquí con estas parejitas, pero es que soy fan del 10051 y del 4851 y no sabía por cual decantarme, así que eso lo iré viendo a futuro como desarrolle la cosa xD**

 **bueno, sin mas rodeos, los dejo disfrutar del capítulo ya que muy pronto se vendrán cosas salseantes, nos vemos, see yaa~~**


	31. capítulo 30

**Bien... en verdad si que me costó sacar este capítulo más que todo por el hecho de que necesitaba un par de consejos sobre algunos asuntos en lo que no soy experta xD**

 **sin nada mas que agregar los dejo con el capítulo**

 **Disclaimer: KHR no es de mi pertenencia**

* * *

En una sala completamente vacía se encontraban dos omegas, una frente a otro, ambos con expresiones serias pero calmadas después de todo aquel entrenamiento extra no podía tomarse a la ligera como si fuera algo pequeño, quien primero actuó fue Chrome la cual luego de respirar hondo y afirmar más el agarre de su lanza, juntó ambas manos en aquel objeto para golpearlo contra el suelo provocando así que la habitación cambiara de aspecto, luciendo ahora como si de un llano desértico de tratase recibiendo la joven solo una mueca que parecía asemejarse a una sonrisa por parte de Viper el cual continuaba quieto en su lugar

.no es una mala ilusión-confirmó el ex arcobaleno de la niebla levantando su mano derecha para pasarla por debajo de su capucha al parecer apartando algo de cabello del frente-pero aún te queda por mejorar mocosa

-por eso le pedí ayuda, eso y que no quiero molestar a Mukuro-sama-sonrió con algo de confianza y nerviosismo la chica ya que se esperaba cualquier cosa proveniente del contrario pero para no darle oportunidad comenzó ella misma con el siguiente ataque, giró un par de veces la lanza golpeando nuevamente el suelo, haciendo que este comenzara a crear arena movediza donde se encontraba el de capucha para ir inmediatamente contra este corriendo para poder acertar algún golpe

El ilusionista de los Varia simplemente suspiró con algo de fastidio inclinándose hacia el frente mientras todo a su alrededor se volvía un vacío liberando de esta forma la parte inferior de su cuerpo de aquella trampa de arena alejándose de esta forma con rapidez del ataque físico de la joven la cual se quejó bajo por haber fallado

-no te distraigas, no me haré responsable si algo te pasa-advirtió el de capucha con seriedad en su voz haciendo que de debajo de la túnica y del mismo suelo salieran varios tentáculos que aprisionaron a la menor haciendo soltar a esta un leve chillido de sorpresa aunque convirtiéndose poco después en la misma arena del lugar, provocando un bufido de fastidio del mayor teniendo que hacerse hacia un lado inmediatamente ya que la peli índigo se encontraba a su espalda, casi golpeándole con la lanza

-Mammon-san ¿Por qué ha estado menos… atemorizante los últimos días?-cuestiono entre un poco nerviosa y curiosa la del parche teniendo que hacerse inmediatamente hacia atrás teniendo que esquivar un pilar de hielo que salió de la arena

-debo suponer que esa curiosidad es porque en verdad me pediste hacer este entrenamiento-fue el comentario perspicaz por parte de Viper haciendo que aquella ilusión de desierto se convirtiera en una de un campo de hielo-te estás desconcentrando y te puede costar caro, recuerda que tú ahora creas tus propios órganos

-hu… hummm…-asintió con levedad al sentirse mareada, después de todo aquel ilusionista mayor creó una ilusión cubriendo por completo su misma ilusión lo que era atacar directamente a su cerebro y aguantándose las ganas de vomitar respiró profundo-su… su olor es más ligero… ¿se acerca su celo?

-¿Cómo eres capaz de saber eso? Se supone que todos ustedes están aquí para aprender a reconocer recién esas cosas-gruñó con algo de sorpresa el de capucha alejándose del rango de la menor ya que esta había hecho aparecer varias columnas de fuego en la cercanía de ella para evitar ataques de él

-ummm pues… mi madre… antes de ser salvada por Mukuro-sama… ella… sabía que yo era omega y me… enseñó a comportarme estrictamente como una… aunque siempre fui rara para ella…-fue el nervioso comentario dado por la joven, después de todo le incomodaba hablar del asunto de su vida antes de ser libre, agachó la mirada algo apenada por tener que recordar aquello escuchando simplemente un suspiro de fastidio por parte del mayor

-así son las cosas entonces-fue el único comentario monótono y distante por parte del ex arcobaleno de la niebla luego de aquel suspiro para poco después de improviso y tomando por sorpresa a la joven, la ató con varias cadenas obligándola a caer sentada al suelo para al par de segundos después deshacer todas las ilusiones del salón volviendo a dejar este vacío-espero que mantengas tu boca cerrada sobre esto

-pero ummm… ¿por qué? ¿No sería mejor decirle a los demás para tomar medidas?-fueron las nerviosas preguntas por parte de la chica la cual se levantó con algo de dificultad apoyándose en su lanza, tambaleándose momentáneamente pero logrando mantener el equilibrio para posteriormente mirar algo curiosa al mayor el cual se mantuvo en silencio sin querer responder a las dudas de la menor-puede… puede contarme, después de todo ambos somos omegas e ilusionistas

Esperó convencer al de capucha con aquellas últimas palabras aunque el silencio que este seguía profesando le indicaba que no diría nada más del asunto le desanimó haciendo que instintivamente agachara la cabeza con delicadeza con notoria tristeza, sorprendiéndose luego de unos largos minutos al escuchar el como el otro de la sala chistaba con molestia y se acercara a ella, haciendo que nuevamente levantara la cabeza para intentar verle al rostro una vez que lo tuvo a unos pasos frente a ella

-eres alguien realmente molesta y normalmente te cobraría al menos diez millones de euros por contarte lo que quieres, pero esta vez te lo dejaré pasar, agradece eso a mí celo-soltó con molestia señalando z Chrome y luego señalándose a él poniendo una mueca de fastidio en sus labios, realmente no le agradaba ser tan flexible con su comportamiento en aquella temporada, era una de las pocas cosas que no extrañaba cuando era un arcobaleno

-¿entonces si hay una razón por lo que es cómo es? Yo creí que así porque si-murmura lo último para sí ocultando su rostro con ambos brazos y la lanza con una leve sonrisa de vergüenza soltando una pequeña risilla de nerviosismo recibiendo un leve golpe en la coronilla de la cabeza por parte del mayor

-nadie tiene una personalidad solo porque sí, todo tiene una razón mocosa-con molestia y algo de sarcasmo en su voz termina soltando un leve bufido de queja seguido de una leve risilla por parte de la menor, sentándose él primero siendo seguido por ella-entonces mantente en silencio mientras te lo digo todo

Gokudera se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la mansión con una expresión de cansancio en los ojos apoyándose en la pared con la mano derecha y cubriendo con su mano izquierda su ya de por si boca tapada con cubre boca tratando de evitar el devolver lo que había comido al almuerzo, tragando con algo de fuerza luego de sentir la acidez en su garganta

-uggghhh… última vez que hago una mierda así por ese idiota despistado… menos mal Shamal tenía algo contra las intoxicaciones-gruñía por lo bajo pasa si mismo el peli plateado recordando lo que había pasado hace poco en la hora del almuerzo, terminando por toser sintiendo aquel sabor amargo en su boca volviendo a tragar saliva con dificultad

La razón por la que aquel chico de ojos verdes se encontraba en aquel estado era porque a la hora del almuerzo, discreta y velozmente cambió su plato con el de Yamamoto ya que Bianchi se encargó de sabotear el plato que le sirvieron al moreno por ese motivo para no tener a un idiota al borde de la muerte por intoxicación alimenticia este terminó por comerse la comida de este

Lo peor de todo aquello no fueron las siguientes náuseas y posible muerte que casi sufre, sino que fue el tener que ir personalmente y aparentando bienestar hacia donde se encontraba alojada la temporal enfermería de Shamal, al cual le tuvo que contar todo por exigencia del mayor para así tratarlo, siendo que este se burló y lo molestó con total libertad hasta confirmar que no encontraba riesgo vital por la poisong cooking de Bianchi, dándole un par de pastillas para aliviar el dolor estomacal mandándolo posteriormente a descansar a su habitación

-después voy a hablar seriamente con aneki-habló para sí mismo el peli plata mientras suspiraba profundamente para evitar nuevas ganas de vomitar le surgían aunque se sentía aliviado ya de llegar al pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones, aunque algo le llamó la atención y aquello fue el hecho de ver a la peli rosa salir de una de las habitaciones para irse del lugar en dirección contraria de donde se encontraba él

Extrañado por aquello y a sabiendas por información que le había dado Shamal en una de las tantas burlas que le había dado desde que comenzaron aquel campamento era que su hermana no dormía cerca de donde ellos se encontraban ya que aquel pasillo había sido solamente destinado para que durmieran los alumnos de Nami-chuu y el grupo de Kokuyo, así que, desviándose un poco de su trayecto hacia su habitación se asomó de donde había salido la mayor contemplando la puerta abierta de par en par sin preocupación alguna, se encontró con que aquel era el cuarto que le había correspondido a Yamamoto, el cual ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama con una expresión pensativa además de encontrarse su brazo derecho apresado con un extremo de una esposa al respaldo de la cama

-¿alguna razón por la que estés así idiota y que mi aneki haya salido de este lugar?-fue la duda que expresó con enfado, queja y hasta cierto toque de celos camuflado el peli plata mientras entró a la habitación correspondiente al azabache el cual salió de aquel trance pensativo para dirigirle la mirada y sonreír ampliamente y hasta divertido por cómo se encontraba

-es un poco difícil de explicar, especialmente por esto-rió por lo bajo con gracia mientras señalaba lo que le mantenía cautivo en la habitación pero al escuchar un gruñido de molestia por parte del más bajo soltó un simple suspiro leve sonriendo más calmado, pasando su mano libre por su cabello-en resumen me esposó a la cama para interrogarme sobre varias cosas

-suéltalo todo ¿qué mierda fue lo que te preguntó?-cuestionó con notoria molestia total ahora en su voz frunciendo su ceño con firmeza mostrando que no se encontraba jugando al preguntar aquello dispuesto a tomar cartas en el asunto una vez terminara de escuchar lo que el otro le dijera, este por su parte miró hacia la ventana de la habitación un momento y rió nuevamente por lo bajo mientras asentía

 **Hace 15 minutos**

Yamamoto se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación ya que después de llevar 5 días despertándose a las 5 de la mañana y después ser bañado por obligación a la intemperie con agua con suerte quitada de hielo necesitaba descansar aunque sea un día durante la tarde, debido a aquel cansancio no se dio cuenta en que momento Bianchi entró en aquel lugar casi de puntillas sin hacer mucho ruido para luego esposarlo a la cama y despertarlo dándole un tirón en el pelo casi sin cuidado, haciéndolo quejarse y sentarse en la cama viendo a los lados hasta encontrar a la peli rosa a su lado

-ah, buenas Bianchi ¿ocurre algo para… tenerme así?-cuestionó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa el moreno mientras veía su brazo apresado y tirando un par de veces pero fallando en liberarse para luego volver su vista a la mayor la cual se cruzó de brazos con una expresión seria-no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo… si, no he hecho nada

-eso mismo es lo que voy a juzgar personalmente Yamamoto Takeshi-fueron las palabras expresadas por la mayor con total seriedad lo que dejó en silencio al moreno ya que este no sabía cómo reaccionar-comencemos con esto ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con Hayato?

-¿mis intenciones con…?-se quedó inmediatamente en silencio terminando de procesar lo que había escuchado para posteriormente soltar una risa corta que mezclaba nerviosismo y gracia por todo lo que hizo que la fémina frunciera el ceño con molestia-lo siento, lo siento, pero me da un poco de gracia

-¿Qué es lo que te da gracia? Estoy hablando enserio-en su voz se notaba totalmente la molestia que sentía la peli rosa ante aquella situación aunque su semblante se volvió un poco más sombrío después de un rato-mejor te pregunto otra cosa ¿Cómo es que en este momento no estás en la enfermería medio muriéndote?

-¿y por qué estaría ahí? Por lo que se, estoy totalmente bien, no tengo ningún problema-extrañado por la última pregunta dada por la mujer se rascó levemente la nuca mientras se acomodaba de mejor manera en la cama para no estar incómodo con la mano derecha alzada todo el rato

-entonces otra persona se comió lo que preparé especialmente-gruñó para sí con algo de molestia desviando la mirada llevando su mano derecha a su boca buscando alguna respuesta para aquello, pues nadie a su vista parecía estar en mal estado luego del almuerzo, aunque enseguida volvió a mirar a la lluvia Vongola-ahora volviendo a lo anterior, respóndeme con seriedad ¿Cuál es tu intención con Hayato?

-pues, no sé porque preguntas eso pero bien, no tengo ninguna mala intención con Gokudera, nunca sería capaz de hacer nada en su contra… al menos desde… esa vez…-terminó riendo con algo de nerviosismo al final luego de haberse mostrado totalmente convencido en lo que estaba hablando con la escorpión venenoso la cual soltó un bufido de molestia- de lo que si estoy seguro es de no querer volver a lastimarlo

-¿Cuándo fue que lo lastimaste?-cuestionó entre dientes parándose a un lado de la cama de aquella habitación y posteriormente inclinándose lo suficiente como para quedar cara a cara con el preso

-bueeeeeno… fue en el futuro contra Gamma, Gokudera no quería ver que necesitaba trabajar en equipo, terminé golpeándolo con Shigure Kintoki para alejarlo de un ataque mortal, aunque inmediatamente él también me devolvió el golpe-con total honestidad miró a todos lados en la habitación intentando no ver a la mayor la cual podría decirse que le estaba matándolo con la mirada

-fuuuummm… es bueno que te devolviera el golpe-con algo de sarcasmo y una sonrisa llena de ironía se volvió a enderezar Bianchi mirando la habitación por si hubiera algo destacable, aunque lo único que destacaba en el lugar era la espada de bambú junto al mueble designado para la ropa y el Vongola gear del moreno sobre el mueble, lejos del alcance para usarse-no eres tan precavido, no creo que seas suficiente para Hayato, después de todo aquí hay varios miembros de la mafia

-aquí no hay ningún peligro, solo vinimos aquí para entrenar… hummm… creo que la palabra era aliados… si, aquí todos somos aliados y amigos ¿no?-fue el ávido comentario del basebolista con una sonrisa amplia aunque para nada ingenua aunque en su voz se notaba la gracia

-ese es un pensamiento muy ingenuo de tu parte-fue el comentario cargado de veneno y molestia por parte de la mayor a lo que el menor simplemente tragó algo de saliva con nerviosismo interno, tenía la impresión de que estaba caminando por terreno quebradizo-escúchame, no intentes nada con Hayato que si él no te hace nada yo me encargaría de hacerte la vida imposible

-pero ummm. ¿Esa no sería decisión de Gokudera? Digo, no lo estoy presionando ni nada, además… hummm… si logro un avance con él no pienso dar paso atrás-con algo de atrevimiento y decisión en su voz sonrió de lado con confianza pero retractándose enseguida sonriendo algo más leve ya que la escorpión venenoso le miró con total ira

-ten mi advertencia por delante mocoso, no seré piadosa contigo si es que no atiendes a lo que te he dicho-fue la sentencia de la peli rosa con el ceño fruncido en molestia, no le gustaba para nada el cómo se tomaba muy a ligera las amenazas pero enseguida cambió su expresión a una sonrisa de ironía pura-bueno, no creo que necesites la llave, espero que tomes en serio mi advertencia en serio si no quieres que te ocurra un accidente

Bianchi dejó caer sin cuidado la llave al suelo luego de apartarse lo suficiente de la cama como para que el contrario no lograra alcanzarla riendo levemente con malicia dando un gesto de despedida con la mano derecha para retirarse del cuarto dejando en completo silencio colocando una expresión pensativa, buscando alguna manera de cómo alcanzar la llave de las esposas

 **Ahora**

-y en resumen eso fue lo que sucedió-sonrió algo despreocupado luego de terminar de contar todo aquello mientras que Gokudera se encontraba en silencio sintiendo como la molestia crecía en su interior, al notarlo el moreno simplemente rió por lo bajo-tranquilo Gokudera, a fin de cuentas no terminó pasando nada grave

-tú… eres un idiota muy amable, la hubieras mandado al carajo sin que le hubieras respondido nada-comenta con molestia y agradeciendo internamente que la mascarilla ocultaba parte de su rostro ya que su cara estaba rosa parcialmente, aquello lo cabía ya que su rostro ardía-además ¿cómo puedes ser tan sincero como para decir esa mierda vergonzosa? Eres un idiota sin vergüenza

-ah eso, creo que fue la calentura del momento, en verdad no quería dar un paso hacia atrás frente a ella-sonrió ampliamente con diversión soltando posteriormente una risa calmada recibiendo a los pocos segundos un golpe en la frente con un objeto pequeño de metal que lo hizo soltar un leve quejido-eso dolió

-te lo ganas por idiota no pienso perder más tiempo aquí contigo, tengo que buscarla para hablar con ella-con molestia y seriedad salía de la habitación mientras que Yamamoto se mantuvo en total silencio siguiendo con la mirada al contrario hasta perderlo de vista dirigiendo su vista hacia lo que le había golpeado con anterioridad notando que era la pequeña llave que Bianchi con anterioridad había tirado al suelo

-supongo que no se puede hacer nada, así es él-soltó una leve risa y una sonrisa de calma tomando aquel objeto pequeño con su mano izquierda para intentar abrir la cerradura de la esposa de su mano dominante aunque le costaba manipular la llave ya que no era bueno usando su mano surda

El peli plata estuvo al menos una media hora caminando por la mansión buscando con insistencia a su hermana comenzando a perder la ya escasa paciencia que tenía con normalidad además de haberse olvidado por completo del dolor estomacal que aún mantenía, debido al hecho de que la mayor ya se había pasado del límite de su privacidad llegando hasta a hostigar al imbécil por una mierda que no le interesaba, ya cuando estaba en su límite de molestia logró encontrarla, gruñendo para sí dispuesto a encararla

-Aneki ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo intentando envenenar a ese idiota de Yamamoto además de luego ir a amenazarlo?-fue directo al grano preguntando aquello con total molestia en contra de la peli rosa la cual se volteó a verle con estoicismo reflejado en su rostro

-Hayato… simplemente hago lo que creo necesario-fue la calmada respuesta dada por la fémina a lo que el menor simplemente frunció más su ceño en respuesta aguantándose las ganas de golpear a su hermana simplemente por aquello, por el respeto que le tenía al ser su hermana mayor

-si es así entonces no metas tu maldita nariz donde no te incumbe, no te vengas a hacer ahora la buena hermana-señaló acusatoriamente el de ojos verdes apretando con fuerza el puño de su mano izquierda queriendo darle un golpe a algo

-hago esto por tu bien Hayato, ese chico no lo encuentro beneficioso para ser tu pareja es muy amable, no le encuentro el suficiente carácter como para estar a tú lado-con sinceridad y tajante le respondió al menor, su mirada era de molestia y seriedad, no pensaba dar un paso atrás en contra de su hermano menor, que, según ella no podía actuar solo en cosas del amor

-¡por mi bien ni que mierdas, todo esto lo hacer por tu maldita satisfacción personal pensando en que haces algo bueno tratando de enmendar años de nada!-soltó totalmente molesto dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para no lastimar a la mayor golpeando de esta forma con fuerza la pared que ahora se encontraba a su espalda

-no levantes la voz Hayato, además tú no sabes lo que hago o no hago pensando en tu bien-comentó con algo de frialdad la alfa cruzándose levemente de brazos queriendo demostrar aunque sea algo de amabilidad con el omega aunque lo que expresó con aquello fue nada más que superioridad involuntaria con el contrario

-¿pensando en mi bien? ¿No sabes lo hipócrita que suena eso viniendo de tu parte aneki? Tú no has hecho ninguna mierda por mi bien, lo único que medianamente se pudo acercar a un acto de hermandad tuyo fue cuando me hablaste de las malditas cartas que le dedicaba nuestro maldito padre a mi madre mostrándome que tenía aunque sea un poco de amor hacia ella-gruñó con molestia luego de una risa irónica mientras agachaba levemente la cabeza apretando aún más el puño que tenía contra la pared para posteriormente volver a golpear este contra el muro aunque algo más leve que antes-para ti siempre ha sido mejor mantener una buena relación con ese bastardo que verme como un hermano a pesar de ser solo medio hermanos

-no hables de esa forma Hayato, ese no es modo de referirse a nuestro padre, además de diversos modos te he ayudado-bajó su tono de voz para que el peli plata bajara de alguna forma su guardia para intentar conversar de mejor forma con él, aunque se notaba muy claramente que no estaba funcionando por la vía correcta

-ahí va de nuevo, entiéndelo de una vez me importa una mierda eso de cómo tratar a ese sujeto, sigo con odio hacia él, esas cartas no cambiaron mucho las cosas solo me ayudaron a pensar más sobre eso, y tu... si eso fuera cierto en todos mis intentos de huir al comienzo de la mansión no los hubieras detenido y me hubieras dejado irme en paz, nuevamente solo me mantenías en esa mierda de lugar porque nuestro padre te lo pidió-llevó su mano libre a la camiseta que llevaba apretando con fuerza está el área del pecho respirando con algo de complicación ya que sentía su cuerpo pesado al decir aquello, más que nada podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza y velocidad-ni tu ni ese sujeto pensaron en ningún maldito segundo que sería capaz de hacer nada por mí mismo, demostrar mi valía fuera de esa maldita cárcel a la que erróneamente llamé hogar por años

-no podíamos dejar que eso pasara, después de todo eras muy joven además de ser un ome...-su voz fue silenciada por ella misma apretando con fuerza los labios al ver notar como el menor le miraba con total rabia esperando a que terminara de decir aquello, ella sabía del odio de este por su "condición" y por eso prefirió volver a tener aquella mirada estoica-no podíamos dejar que salieras porque el mundo era peligroso y tú eras muy joven

-Termina la mierda anterior que ibas a decir y eso también es una maldita porquería de moralismo barato ¿¡qué hiciste después para buscarme siquiera luego de que escapé de ese lugar!? Respóndeme a esa mierda!-caminó con decisión hacia donde estaba parada Bianchi para agarrarla con fuerza de la playera que ella llevaba puesta y mirarle con una expresión de desafío combinada con total frustración-no hiciste una mierda luego de que desaparecí de tu vida y preferiste mirar a otro maldito lado además de hacer oídos sordos a todo, para ti siempre fue mejor si llegaba a desaparecer de tu vida

-no digas ese tipo de cosas Hayato no es verdad-con aquel tono de frialdad pero rosando con cierto toque un poco de calidez intentó calmar al menor colocando su mano derecha sobre los cabellos del menor pero este rápidamente la apartó de un fuerte manotazo soltando un gruñido de molestia

-la próxima vez que intentes envenenar a ese idiota o intentes hacer algo voy a volver a intentar asesinar como antes de llegar a Japón y ya no te volveré a considerar familiar mío además tampoco es de tu maldita incumbencia a quien escoja o no como pareja ¿entendido?-amenazó con molestia total Gokudera apartándose con brusquedad de la fémina comenzando a caminar lejos de donde se encontraba esta para perderse por los pasillos de la mansión dejando a una Bianchi en total silencio

* * *

 **con eso sería todo lo que tendría que aportar en el capítulo, iba a hacerlo en un principio más largo pero decidí dejarlo hasta ahí para darle un poco más de tensión**

 **¿notaron igualmente que al final este tsundere no negó que sintiera algo por Yama? la cosa va avanzando al ritmo que quería xD con calma y desarrollo**

 **con el asunto de Viper, dejaré su historia en un secreto hasta ahora muajajajaja, van a tener que esperar aun para saber el porque a él no le gusta la etapa de su celo xD**

 **¿que pasará ahora? pues solo io se que pasará con Goku y el como reaccionará ahora xDDD**

 **nos vemos ya en el siguiente capítulo, see yaa~~**


	32. capítulo 31

**siendo sincera con ustedes... no tengo ni la más remota idea de como llegué a escribir esto... pensaba hacer lo que aquí sale pero un poco más a futuro, bueno, creo ahora que queda preciso para esta situación xD los dejo con el capítulo**

 **disclaimer: khr es de mi autoría**

* * *

Su respiración se encontraba irregular en aquel momento sumado al hecho de que sus movimientos se habían hecho más lentos y torpes aun estando en modo hyper, le estaba costando seguir el ritmo de aquella práctica de combate que Spanner le pidió que realizara para averiguar si los lentes de contacto de él seguían siendo de ayuda, necesitaban alguna mejora en su sistema o si ya no eran necesarios en absoluto, pero actualmente su compañero de pelea le estaba mirando con total incertidumbre, preocupado por la baja en el desempeño de su amigo

-Tsuna-kun ¿necesitas que tomemos un descanso? Si quieres podemos parar-alzó la voz Enma luego de haber hecho volar a Tsuna una buena cantidad de metros lejos de él provocando que este casi se estrellara contra uno de los árboles del lugar-puede ser también que Gokudera no se sienta cómodo hoy rodeado de tanta gente y por eso se haya saltado los entrenamientos y las comidas

-lo comprendo, ya varias veces Gokudera-kun se ha saltado clases o hasta días completos de escuela, pero estoy seguro que esta vez es por alguna razón diferente, mi intuición esta indecisa en si ayudarlo o no-con calma en su voz aunque con un trasfondo de notoria preocupación fue de regreso a donde estaba el pelo rojo de pie aunque termino por soltar un suspiro de agobio ligero-aunque ese no es el único motivo por el que mis movimientos están tan erráticos

-¿mh? ¿Qué más a pasado entonces para que te encuentres así Tsuna-kun?-cuestiona con curiosidad ante la silente mirada de Spanner e Irie los cuales se encontraban el primero con una notebook escribiendo y el segundo grabando con una cámara para analizar después los movimientos de los dos "combatientes"

-pues, parece que Fon-san estaba algo estresado y terminó dándome un fuerte golpe en el costado-con calma en sus palabras saliendo del modo hyper levanta su camiseta en un costado para mostrar un hematoma en el lado derecho de su cuerpo a menos de un par de centímetros de las costillas de dicho lado alarmando al de ojos rojos

-¿e... estas bi... bien Tsuna-kun? Parece en verdad doloroso con solo verlo-se acercó el joven Simon hacia el de ojos chocolate saliendo él igual de su modo hyper y una vez estando frente a este afirmando su costado por simple inercia haciendo reír con levedad y algo nervioso al contrario

-pue... puede decirse que fue suerte solo salir con este moretón... Yamamoto casi sale con un esguince en el brazo derecho... otra vez... además de cojeando y Chikusa... el sí tendrá que tener descanso al menos un par de días...-fue la reflexión dada por el castaño bajando con cuidado la camiseta para que no le rosara mucho el área dañada

-no es solamente eso lo que está pasando, vongola se está conteniendo inconscientemente aunque no quiera en contra de Simon-comentó en voz baja Spanner siendo escuchado por Irie el cual se sorprendió por aquello, él también era observador pero no lo había notado y con lo del golpe en el costado junto con la preocupación de uno de sus amigos no creyó oportuno el tomarle más asunto

-¿por qué piensas eso Spanner? Yo creía que Tsunayoshi-kun estaba más resentido del daño al verlo, parecía grave-con sorpresa se hincó el peli naranjo junto al rubio mientras cerraba la cámara ya que no servía de nada el grabar como ambos chicos hablaban sobre la práctica que tuvieron los alfas antes del almuerzo

-por esto lo digo Shoichi-sonrió con algo de victoria el de cabello arremolinado al tener cerca al de lentes mientras lo hacía acercarse más a donde él se encontraba para que "pudiera ver mejor la pantalla" mientras que con el índice izquierdo señalaba las gráficas del notebook-esta muestra el momento en el que Vongola carga el ataque cuando ha intentado ahora hacer el doble X-burner pero esta es la cantidad de fiamma voltio al momento de disparar, si lo comparo con situaciones anteriores se nota la disminución de las capacidades en esta ocasión, si, la lentitud y la torpeza pueden ser por la preocupación junto con aquel golpe en el costado, pero aun sabiendo que Simon podía fácilmente esquivar sus ataques bajó la potencia de los disparos

-tienes razón Spanner en verdad es sorprendente, pero ¿por qué haría eso Tsunayoshi-kun? Sabe que necesita probar los contactos-se sorprendió el de ojos verde oscuro sin entender mucho la razón del porqué de aquello lo que hizo que el rubio soltara una leve risa de gracia apartando un poco la mirada del peli naranjo ya que este le miró con algo de queja-no le veo la gracia Spanner, no te burles

-la respuesta es que de seguro vongola siente algo por Simon pero no se lo diga quizás porque ni él mismo se ha dado cuenta de su propia situación-le explica aquello con una sonrisa leve mientras cambia la paleta acabada por una nueva dejando totalmente enmudecido al de lentes el cual no supo cómo responder

-pero... pero esto es... extraño-no encontraba las palabras para usar en aquella situación que para él al menos un sinsentido ya que era un cero a la izquierda en aquello de relaciones sentimentales, incluso llegando al hecho de que su versión del futuro no había sido marcado por nadie debido a lo inalcanzable que era emocionalmente a vista de otros además de lo raro por ser aficionado a la robótica-el Tsunayoshi-kun del futuro no entabló ninguna relación amorosa por el peligro de la mafia, esto es simplemente un lío...

-Shoichi, en esa línea de tiempo nunca hubo un accidente con los Simon, quizás vongola ni llego a conocer antes de su "muerte" a ese chico, además ellos dos son iguales parece-fue la respuesta con confianza dicha por el de cabello arremolinado aunque al final pareció dudar de cierta forma al decir la última palabra

-y tú ¿desde cuando eres tan bueno en estas cosas Spanner? Desde que te conozco eres más que nada un aficionado a la tecnología como yo-con curiosidad y extrañeza cuestiona el peli naranjo al joven mecánico el cual balanceó un par de veces su cabeza hacia los lados pensando en cómo responderle

-desde el futuro también... oye Shoichi, para ser un genio incomparable eres un inepto total con respecto a ver las intenciones de los demás-con una honestidad tajante le mira con decisión en la mirada lo que deja entre ofendido y confundido al de lentes el cual no sabe si formar un puchero en su expresión o por el contrario sonreír alagado por la primera parte

-eso es ofensivo y agradable a la vez Spanner, nunca eres capaz de dar un cumplido en su totalidad sin terminar ofendiendo-fue la queja final dada por el de ojos verde oscuro viendo como notoriamente sonreía con cierta burla el británico

-no era mi intención ninguna de las dos o quizás alguna si lo fuera-respondió con una evasiva pero manteniendo su sonrisa mientras separaba finalmente su mano de la espalda del peli naranjo cerrando la laptop para posteriormente levantarse siendo seguido en tal acción por el contrario-Vongola, Simon pueden hacer ya lo que quieran, paremos por hoy las pruebas de los contactos

Ambos chicos finalmente dejaron de ha lar entre ellos acordándose en aquel momento el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraban en el lugar, simplemente pudieron reaccionar con risas de nerviosismo mientras asentían a la par con levedad mientras que Irie se preguntaba internamente si lo comentado por Spanner era acertado o simplemente alguna teoría que tuviera del porqué del comportamiento del castaño, mientras el rubio se dedicó a mirar con levedad los gestos graciosos que podía colocar el japonés junto a él aunque desviando la mirada inmediatamente cuando sintió que alguien más le observaba a él sin muy buenas intenciones, encontrándose con la mirada Byakuran el cual sonreía ciertamente molesto desde una de las ventanas de la mansión siendo que el joven mecánico solo saca la lengua en respuesta a tal mirada para después caminar al interior del edificio siendo acompañado por el de lentes

Fon se encontraba caminando junto Uni, conversando sobre la misteriosa desaparición de algunas de las prendas que había llevado el chino para el plazo de tiempo que estarían en aquel lugar, era algo que preocupó a la de cabellos verdes aunque tenía una leve corazonada de quien podría ser el ladrón de la ropa de él, estaban en aquello hasta que se toparon con el de cabellos blancos asomado en una de las ventanas del pasillo viendo hacia el jardín del lugar, el de trenza de despidió de ambos con un leve asentimiento de cabeza yéndose de ahí dejando a ambos solos

-¿No es un poco descortés mirar por la ventana a los demás?-fue la calmada pregunta dada por la oji azul asomándose levemente por esta igualmente viendo el momento en el que Spanner le sacaba la lengua al Gesso, soltando una corta risa la menor volteándose al más alto-ambos están haciendo algo admirable Byakuran, pero estoy segura de que si siguen así algo malo podría pasar

-y claro que pasará Uni-chan, si él no se rinde lo obligaré a alejarse de Shou-chan-sonrió con algo de diversión el de ojos violáceos sonando completamente calmado a lo que la menor simplemente soltó un leve suspiro de queja, no le agradaba aquellos momentos infantiles en los que al contrario pareciera que fuera a matar sin razón igual que antes

-no es eso a lo que me refiero, pero no van a hacer nada para remendarlo si es que se los digo de todas formas-soltó otro leve suspiro mostrando una sonrisa algo decaída la líder de Gigglio Nero mientras juntaba ambas manos a la altura de sus labios y entrelazando los dedos pensando en algo para calmar la momentánea ira del Gesso-ya sé que podría solucionarlo por el momento ¿qué tal si vamos a la cocina y les pedimos algún dulce a los cocineros?

-me convenciste con eso de los dulces Uni-chan, así quizás logro olvidarme por el momento de la existencia de ese chico-volvió a sonreír más animado e infantil saliendo de aquel pensamiento homicida de recién, omitiendo por completo cualquier cosa relacionada con el rubio de cabello arremolinado comenzando así a caminar junto a la peli verde hacia la cocina de la mansión

En un par de horas más, ya pasado la hora de la cena todos se fueron a sus habitaciones sin preocuparse por nada, sin contar uno que otro comentario suelto de la mayoría de las chicas del lugar sobre no haber visto a Gokudera y que fue una pérdida de tiempo aquel día por no haber podido ver a uno de los chicos que le gustaba, por otro lado se encontraba el grupo de Tsuna que esta vez solo estaban Yamamoto, el propio castaño y Enma, los cuales se encontraban ya en el pasillo solos y preocupados

-ahora si estoy totalmente preocupado, Gokudera-kun se saltó ya todas las comidas y los entrenamientos de hoy, además el doctor Shamal dijo que tampoco lo ha visto desde ayer que tuvo que vendarle una mano-fue el comentario lleno de preocupación por parte del de ojos chocolate, se notaba su estado de intranquilidad ya que no podía dejar de juguetear con sus manos con insistencia

-creo que tengo parte de la culpa-rió con algo de nerviosismo y gracia el moreno mientras se llevaba el índice derecho a su mejilla correspondiente para rascarla con levedad, tomando toda la atención de los más bajos-ummm... creo que no puedo decirlo en verdad o sería mi muerte a manos de Gokudera... o de Bianchi, hehehehe

-¿¡Eh!? ¿Y eso por qué?-preguntaron con total sorpresa y curiosidad los dos líderes a la par con sorpresa por aquello, era normal ver al peli plata ser agresivo con el más alto pero llegar al afirmar con claridad que podría matarlo si decía algo era ya llegar a otro extremo nuevo

-pues, fue por algo que sucedió ayer que seguro lo terminó de molestar por completo con todo-rió un pico divertido por lo que decía pero se le notaba que estaba nervioso por la situación en la que se encontraba, terminando por cruzarse de brazos con un gesto de intranquilidad-en la tarde fui a ver si estaba en su habitación pero estaba completamente vacía a excepción de sus cosas

-entonces puede que no se haya ido del lugar y este aún aquí pero ¿por qué no lo hemos visto?-con cierta extrañeza comentó Enma viendo hacia el techo del lugar llevando su mano derecha a su mentón con una mirada de extrañeza-habría que buscarlo entonces ¿cierto?

-si, ya me decidí de ir a buscarlo, aunque mi intuición sigue saltando entre si ir por el o no-con total preocupación y decisión en su voz el castaño miró hacia el pasillo que daba hacia la salida de la mansión aunque su cuerpo seguía debatiéndose entre sí comenzar a caminar o no, desobedeciendo a lo que había comentado recién

-no te preocupes por eso Tsuna, yo iré a buscarlo al menos eso es lo que creo que será mejor, ya que todo pasó por mi culpa-sonrió ampliamente Yamamoto mientras detenía al castaño colocando su mano derecha sobre el hombro de este adelantándose enseguida un par de pasos-yo me aseguraré igualmente de traerlo de regreso aunque me gane un par de golpes de su parte

-¿Eh? ummm... bi... bien, te lo encargo entonces-asintió con levedad el castaño aun sí no estaba muy de acuerdo con aquello de no ayudar igualmente, pero terminó aceptando finalmente aquello ya que muy en el fondo sentía que él no podía ayudar esta vez

Una vez que el moreno se encontró fuera de la mansión dejó salir a Jiro de su Vongola Gear pidiéndole a este que rastreara a Gokudera, este respondió inclinando levemente la cabeza al escuchar la orden del chico para seguido ladrar con ánimo comenzando a olfatear en el lugar comenzando a correr poco después hacia el bosque siendo seguido un par de pasos atrás por el moreno. Pasaron aproximadamente unos 20 minutos donde Yamamoto se encontró siguiendo al can de la lluvia por el bosque hasta que se detuvo al ver como el perro se quedó sentado frente a un árbol

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-fue el comentario lleno de molestia por parte del peli plata quien se encontraba escondido en algún lado del árbol a lo que solo el moreno atinó a reír con levedad sin saber muy bien que decir, no había pensado en aquello

-si estás enojado conmigo por lo que te conté ayer sobre lo que pasó con Bianchi, me disculpo por aquello-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir escuchando en respuesta un gruñido por lo bajo por parte de la otra persona que ahí se encontraba seguido por un chasquido de irritación mientras que el de ojos verdes salía de detrás del árbol con un gesto de molestia

-eres un completo idiota ¿crees que estoy cabreado contigo? eso siempre ha sido así, simplemente ya no aguanto más el tener que oler a tanto maldito alfa junto además de tener que ver a aneki es irritante, no seas malditamente egocéntrico creyendo que la mierda se trata de ti-se rascó el cabello con insistencia mientras decía aquello cambiando su tono de voz un par de veces pasando entre molestia y nerviosismo-además no aguantaba más el no poder fumar un maldito cigarro al tener que usar la maldita mascarilla todo el día

-pero ya has estado todo el día fuera y la menos Tsuna y yo estábamos ya nerviosos con que no estuvieras para comer en ningún momento-sonrió con levedad el moreno mientras se mantenía en su lugar intentando que el contrario no se enojara de más y le lanzara algún puñetazo imprevisto-y por cierto ¿qué fue lo que hablaste con Bianchi?

-no es de tu incumbencia lo que haya hablado con ella, además no tengo una mierda de hambre he pasado más tiempo que un solo día sin comer-sin importarle el ver la mirada de sorpresa del mayor se cruzó de brazos con molestia soltando un posterior bufido-como ves, la diferencia que hay entre tu yo es mucha, yo no he tenido todas las facilidades que tu haz tenido

-pero eso ya está en el pasado ¿no? ahora no es necesario que pases hambre como antes-le recriminó de alguna forma por aquello al peli plata el cual apartó la mirada de este sin interés alguno o al menos sin interés mostrado a simple vista para el contrario-hey préstame atención, me preocupo en verdad por ti

-... no tendrías que en verdad preocuparte por mí, no soy la clase de persona que trabaja bien con otros lo sabes a la perfección, además no te conviene nada sentir lo que sientes por mí, porque yo simplemente te odio, el que te vea como compañero y posible amigo no es nada más que ya por mera costumbre de verte a diario-no quería darle la cara al contrario porque estaba muy seguro que no podría darle aquellas palabras viéndolo de frente, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de fastidio

-eso no es cierto Gokudera, después de todo ambos hacemos un buen equipo cuando combatimos juntos, así que no tienes ninguna justificación para ir diciendo aquello-con firmeza en su voz y decisión en su mirada se acercó al de ojos verdes, suponía que algo había mal con lo que le decía así que decidió encararlo más de cerca aún con el riesgo de que el otro le ataque al notarse aparentemente molesto-y lo que siento por ti no va a cambiar ni aunque muera

-no te acerques un maldito paso más ¿qué mierda pasa con tu cabeza? ¿No ves que trato de hacer que entres en maldita razón y no te metas con alguien como yo?-terminó por soltar con total molestia la tormenta mientras fruncía aún más su ceño en molestia haciendo que el moreno se detuviera a tan solo un par de pasos de donde él se encontraba

-¿Por qué no habría de meterme con alguien como tú? Eres muy agradable en verdad cuando se ha pasado ya esa barrera que pones a los demás por miedo y no creo que sea solo la costumbre ya que contigo en verdad es muy agradable el pasar el tiempo haciendo cualquier cosa-sonrió con total sinceridad Yamamoto aunque manteniendo cierta seriedad en su voz que hizo que Gokudera agachara la cabeza mientras mordía casi de impotencia su labio inferior, en verdad le mataba en todo sentido aquella sinceridad del más alto

-porque he estado pensando desde hace un maldito tiempo las cosas y hoy también escapé del lugar porque necesitaba ordenar mi cabeza luego de lo ocurrido ayer-hasta el propio peli plata se sorprendió de la sinceridad con la que dijo aquello pero no se atrevía a darle la cara al moreno para ver la expresión que tenía así que simplemente se sentó en el suelo sin haberle importado el haber estado así todo el jodido día ignorando el ya adormecimiento de dicha zona por el duro suelo del lugar-toda la maldita mierda que te ha pasado mal a ti o al menos la maldita mayoría ha sido por mi completa culpa

-eso no es verdad Gokudera, son más por mi cabezonería que otra cosa ¿no es lo que siempre dices?-preguntó con una leve sonrisa mientras volvía a acercarse nuevamente al más bajo para estar frente a este y sentarse algo despacio para no alterar al contrario

-contra ese tiburón idiota saliste lastimado por la culpa de que perdí contra ese bastardo de Belphegor poniendo toda esa presión en ti diciendo que no te atrevieras a perder, contra Gamma casi mueres por la mierda de que no quería combatir dos contra uno por mi maldito orgullo pensando que no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, cuando batallaste contra ese maldito de Genkishi fue porque cuando se comenzaron a separar las habitaciones lo fui rápido en ayudarte y ahora más encima no sé porque mierda aneki te hizo esa mierda de casi envenenarte además de esposarte contra la cama con la maldita excusa de que es por mi bien-enumeró aquellas ocasiones al principio con mala gana pero finalizando mientras jalaba alguno de sus cabellos con la mano izquierda intentando no soltar quejido alguno por el sentimiento de culpabilidad que lo embargaba en el momento

-no tienes por qué verlo de esa forma Gokudera, yo por como lo veo son momentos en los que fui débil y al no ver cómo eran las cosas fallaba pero seguía aprendiendo, después de todo por algo estoy vivo-comentó aquello desde su punto de vista el moreno mientras se rascaba la mejilla derecha son una leve sonrisa para tranquilizar al contrario ya que reflejaba tranquilidad y comprensión aunque no de mucho servía ya que el contrario no quería verle directamente

-¿sabes cómo se siente que los pocos recuerdos que tengas de tu infancia cuando vivías con tu "familia" eran casi puros intentos de escape frustrados?-soltó sin más y sin venir a cuento sorprendiendo al azabache el cual no supo que responder ante aquello ya que nunca había vivido en una familia tan "disfuncional" como tenía entendido fue la infancia del peli plata por lo que le había contado Reborn a él y a Tsuna, aunque una risa de ironía por parte del contrario lo sacó de sus pensamientos-obvio que no lo sabes porque has vivido una vida muy simple y tranquila, no sé en verdad porque mierda te pregunté aquello, tu no has tenido siquiera que intentar todo lo que yo he hecho

-es verdad, no me lo puedo imaginar porque he vivido tranquilamente como tú afirmas pero no por ello voy a ir y juzgarte de mala manera si es que has hecho cosas terribles, al menos lo que si se es como fue tú vida un poco gracias a que me contaron-le miró ya con total seriedad tanto en su voz como en su mirada viendo cómo el contrario se encrespaba levemente para levantar ligeramente la mirada hacia él sorprendiéndolo al ver como este intentaba ocultar fallidamente una expresión de tristeza tras un gesto de incredulidad y molestia, a lo que simplemente pudo responderle con una sonrisa leve llena de comprensión-no tienes por qué cargar con nada tu solo Gokudera, se la confianza que tienes con Tsuna pero estoy seguro que hasta a él le ocultas cosas que no quieres que sepa

-¿¡Y que mierda sabes tú de lo que yo mierdas siento si te la pasas con aquella expresión de imbécil amigable todo el maldito día!? ¿¡Qué sabes tú de a cuanta gente he matado o de que traumas tenga yo que simplemente reprimí porque en la mierda de sociedad que viví no podía confiar ni en mi propia sombra siendo un maldito omega en un lugar donde las alfas hacen lo que quieran sin riesgo alguno porque son los superiores!? ¿que... que mierda sabes de lo difícil que es para mí vivir cada maldito día odiándome a mí mismo por ser débil?-no pudo aguantar simplemente más el peli plata soltando aquello con una expresión de odio su puro en su rostro mientras se paraba de su lugar yendo así hasta el moreno para agacharse a la altura de este hincándose para afirmarlo con fuerza de la camiseta que este llevaba y empujándolo con algo de fuerza para hacerlo caer de espalda, quedando de esta forma él sobre el azabache, aunque al final su voz perdió casi toda la fuerza con la que había comenzado a gritar

-Go... Gokudera yo...-intentó decir algo para aliviar el momento o para calmar al contrario pero un leve quejido y un sollozo involuntario por parte del peli plata lo hizo detenerse automáticamente haciéndolo darse cuenta de que se encontraba desahogando lo que sentía, ahora no sabía qué hacer, si calmarlo palmeándole la espalda o quedarse ahí continuando inmóvil escuchando al contrario, pero este no le dio oportunidad a elegir ya que siguió hablando para sorpresa del moreno

-No... no comprendo lo que hay en tu cabeza o en tus jodidas acciones... no sé cómo mierda haz logrado llegar tan dentro de mí que me haces sentir malditamente más débil de lo que ya me sentía antes...-había apretado más el agarre en la ropa del más alto mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho del contrario, le dolía sentirse de aquella manera y ya no aguantaba más todo lo que se guardaba dentro, comenzando a temblar ligeramente tratando de evitar soltar lágrimas para no verse más patético de lo que ya estaba actuando

Ahí recién decidió hacer algo Yamamoto y fue el colocar ambas manos en la espalda del más bajo instintivamente para demostrarle que se encontraba seguro y que podía desahogarse todo lo que necesitara en aquel momento, manteniendo en silencio en todo momento con una mueca de preocupación, la reacción dada por el peli plata fue de sobresalto al comienzo pero en ningún momento levantó su mirada para encarar al contrario

-Haces toda esta mierda más difícil para mí... e... en verdad te odio...-a pesar de las palabras profesadas por el de ojos verdes el de ojos cafés no sintió que aquellas palabras fueran dadas de mala manera por parte del contrario hacia él, es más, sentía como si parte de aquello se lo dijera a él mismo, combinado con el continuo temblar del peli plata notó el moreno en aquel momento lo débil que podía llegar a ser el smoking bomb, lo había visto lloriquear infantilmente con anterioridad solo con la diferencia de que posiblemente hubiera sido un arrebato del momento, pero ahora que se encontraba de aquella manera veía lo casi imposible que era para este el soltar lágrima alguna

-Estamos en medio de un bosque Gokudera, puedes desahogarte todo lo que necesites, nadie va a criticarte por ello-finalmente encontró algo que decir al peli plata el cual gruñe por lo bajo con levedad pegando su frente con el pecho del contrario como si aquello fuera lo último que haya necesitado escuchar ya que por primera vez se permitió llorar con libertad frente al contrario sin saber porque, pero era algo que sentía necesario, ya que se encontraba para él extrañamente reconfortado entre los brazos del moreno

-I... idiota...-fue lo último que soltó entre hipidos el peli plata escuchando un posterior "si" calmado y sin queja por el insulto por parte del azabache, quedándose luego de un rato de desahogo completamente dormido, dejando a un Yamamoto en completo silencio y debatiéndose entre sí ayudarlo para volver a la mansión o si quedarse en aquel lugar por el momento para no despertarlo prontamente

* * *

 **para los que digan "parte de esto se ve forzado" ¡no es así! he mostrado ya en capítulos anteriores lo culpable que se siente Gokudera de que la mayoría de las cosas que le suceden a Yamamoto sean por su culpa, ahora simplemente ya no aguantó más y lo soltó todo... bueno no todo, con lo que se sentía culpable si**

 **me dolió el corazón al escribir esa parte del final ya que yo misma soy igual de cabezota de Goku para decir las cosas o actuar conforme a mis sentimientos y esto en parte también lo sentí como un desahogo mío -no me culpen por sentirme igual que los personajes-**

 **con lo de Fon dándole sus pataditas al grupo de alfas y dejando morado a nuestro atunsito lindo tiene explicación y conjunto con lo que pasó el capítulo anterior xD -y de paso será una muestra de diferencia de crianzas(?-**

 **sin nada más que agregar por el capítulo de hoy, los dejo descansar de mis sinsentidos xD hasta el siguiente capítulo, see yaa~~**


	33. capítulo 32

**me siento de mil maravillas hoy, finalmente esto esta terminando de avanzar y formarse, bueno, mejor los dejo que lo lean tranquilos**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

-en verdad es un alivio el ver que te encuentras bien Gokudera-kun, ayer todos estábamos preocupados-sonreía completamente alegre Tsuna mientras que Enma asentía a lo dicho por este dándole de esta forma la razón a sus palabras-debiste de al menos dejar una nota de que regresarías para no estar tan preocupados

-lo lamento en verdad juudaime no era mi intención preocuparlo, tendré en cuenta dejar una nota la próxima vez que me ausente-con completa formalidad en sus palabras y una reverencia de noventa grados pedía perdón el pelo plata por su falta de tacto ante huir del lugar sin avisar aunque sea a él

-de todos modos ya está todo arreglado y estoy seguro que Gokudera no volverá a hacerlo aunque sea en lo que queda de campamento-afirmaba aquello con total seguridad y una amplia sonrisa Yamamoto mientras palmeaba un par de veces la espalda de Gokudera el cual gruño con fastidio por lo bajo una vez estuvo derecho pero no se negó a aquel tacto en ningún momento-te lo dije ¿no Tsuna? Traje a Gokudera de vuelta y creo al menos que quedé en paz con él

-idiota no hables de mi como si no me encontrara aquí-se quejó de aquello frunciendo el ceño ligeramente en molestia apartando finalmente la mano del moreno de su espalda-para la próxima no perdonare el que no te defiendas contra mi aneki, yo mismo te golpearé

-después de los golpes de anoche creo que otros en comparación serán mucho más suaves-rió levemente divertido el azabache haciendo que el de ojos verdes se pusiera rojo en una mezcla de molestia y vergüenza por aquel comentario, golpeando en reprimenda al más alto en el brazo izquierdo

-gol... ¿en verdad hicieron las pases? eso sonó doloroso en verdad ¿debo avisarle a Shamal?-preguntó completamente preocupado el castaño mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia el frente a la par que juntaba sus manos señalando levemente al más alto del grupo

-no te preocupes por llamar al médico o alguna otra cosa, ya está todo perfectamente-rió divertido el moreno ante la vista de los dos más bajos que miraban entre extrañados y sorprendidos aquellos ya que pensaban que los golpes de los que este hablaba eran físicos, mientras que el de ojos verdes se mantuvo en completo silencio con una mirada de fastidio evitando por completo el mirar hacia la dirección del moreno sumando al hecho de que si no fuera por la mascarilla que llevaba puesta se le notaría el sonrojo de vergüenza que adornaba parte de su rostro

-Gokudera que bueno que te encuentro-interrumpía Chrome la charla que el grupo tenía mientras se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa leve pero mostrando lo claramente nerviosa que se encontraba a sabiendas de lo molesto que se podía poner el smoking bomb por la razón que se encontraba ahí

-ya te respondí en la práctica, no voy a salir con nadie maldita sea, el que ese maldito de Fon haya sido tocado fue solo pura casualidad, además yo nunca accedí a esa mierda-fue la rápida respuesta del de ojos verdes con el ceño fruncido en molestia a la par que se cruzaba de brazos mostrando que no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión

-vamos, solo va a ser máximo una media hora y después te puedes largar nuevamente-le pidió con algo de nerviosismo la chica pero manteniendo de cierta forma la voz firme mientras acomodaba su cabello con notoria inseguridad, recibiendo tan solo un gruñido de fastidio por parte del solicitado

-¿de qué están hablando?-fue la curiosa duda expresada por Tsuna y Yamamoto a la par sin saber de lo que hablaban ambos ya que ninguno sabía del pacto unilateral dado por la ilusionista con las demás chicas omegas a expensas del fumador

-lo que sucede es que Chrome les dijo a las chicas del curso que podrían tener una cita al menos con Gokudera si es que lograban al menos tocar a Fon-san-respondió con total calma Enma mientras observaba a los dos alfas que ahí se encontraban notando el muy leve gesto de descontento de uno de ellos

-y a ese maldito de trenza se le ocurre justamente fallar hoy-llevó su mano derecha a su frente el de ojos verdes aprovechando para tomar un mechón de cabello y jalarlo con levedad terminando posteriormente acomodarlo hacia un lado

-bueno, Fon-san si estaba algo raro ayer y hoy, pero con nosotros fue casi a matar como si quisiera dejar en claro quien mandaba en el lugar a pesar que antes solo nos enseñaba a seguirle el ritmo evitando que nos diera y tratando nosotros igualmente de darle algún golpe-razonó un poco ante aquello Tsuna mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón tratando de hallarle una respuesta a aquello, a lo que la peli índigo iba a comentar algo perro se arrepintió inmediatamente decidiendo dirigirse nuevamente al de ojos verdes

-deja de quejarte por favor y hazlo por tan solo un rato, es solo pasar un rato hablando o caminando con alguien no es un gran esfuerzo o como si te fueras a casar con ella-con convicción y una mirada de seriedad única muy rara en ella decidió elevar más la voz frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, dispuesta a enfrentar al bombardero si fuera necesario para que aceptara aquella cita unilateral

-bien maldita sea, solo deja de joder con eso, pero busca a otro tipo que esté dispuesto a ser tu conejillo de indias con esta mierda de citas-ya cabreado comenzó a caminar para buscar a aquella chica que se "ganó" la cita que él no quería, deteniéndose un momento volteando a ver a Chrome con una expresión de molestia-no se te ocurra meter al juudaime o a ese idiota del baseball en tus mierdas de juego

-... ¿cómo terminó todo esto así?-fue la pregunta de extrañeza por parte de Yamamoto el cual no se enteró de lo último que sucedió viendo interrogante a la ilusionista luego de que el peli plata se perdió de la vista de todos

-bueno... es un poco largo de explicar-sonrió un tanto nerviosa la joven niebla volviendo a aquella personalidad tímida e introvertida que tenía la mayoría del tiempo, por su parte el peli rojo solo pudo reír algo bajito al recordar lo que había sucedido en el entrenamiento y las maldiciones dadas a viva voz por Gokudera

-tenemos rato antes de que Gokudera-kun mande todo al demonio y vuelva... puedes contarlo sin problemas-apoyaba el castaño que la joven contara lo ocurrido horas atrás, confirmándole casi con exactitud aquello ya que conocía al de ojos verdes y sabía que tenían para un rato

 **Hace 7 horas**

Las omegas se encontraban más animadas que nunca yendo contra Fon ya que al ver que luego de un día de ausencia Gokudera había vuelto para "estudiar" junto a ellas, además de que notaron con claridad que los movimientos del chino eran más lentos y por ende mucho menos coordinados que los anteriores días, así que aquel día iban con todo

Pero el de larga trenza seguía siendo más hábil que todas las chicas juntas pero la cosa se le complicaba con levedad al enfrentarse a los chicos, especialmente Enma y Ken ya que uno le hacía algo más pesados los movimientos mientras que el otro era más rápido a la vista de todos con el pasar de los días, por otro lado estaba el peli plata que era el que mayormente y a regañadientes decía a algunos que hacer cuando él mismo lograba hacer una mínima abertura en la atención del mayor

Unos 20 minutos estuvieron intentar cansar al energético chino el cual parecía no ceder a simple vista en su entrenamiento pero a ojo de los jóvenes más expertos en combates notaron aquello casi al final del entrenamiento, lanzándose así todos a la vez contra el de trenza con la esperanza de una mínima oportunidad de completar aquella semana de entrenamiento, los 4 fueron en contra del chino haciendo que este a último minuto saltara levemente hacia atrás, donde una de las chicas de la clase logró agarrarlo del costado de la ropa a duras penas haciendo que este rápidamente tuviera que volver a tocar tierra para evitar algún accidente

-bien ya acabaríamos con todo por fin completando la primera parte planeada del entrenamiento, pueden descansar hasta que sea el desayuno-les sonrió relajado el hombre mientras era soltado por la joven ya que se sentía realizada luego de sacrificar tantas madrugadas y cansancio acumulado-mañana si es que todo resulta bien comenzaríamos con la segunda parte del campamento

-¡finalmente una de nosotras logró tocas a sensei!-festejó animada una de las chicas al ver como el de qipao se iba del lugar a paso calmado para enseguida casi saltarle encima a la compañera que logró sujetar al hombre aquel la cual sonreía algo avergonzada-que suerte tienes, ahora es momento que Chrome y Gokudera cumplan con su parte de todo

-una mierda voy a hacer algo con ustedes, yo en ningún momento estuve de acuerdo con eso de una cita con quien lograra tocar a ese bastardo alfa de trenza-se quejó con molestia y fastidio el peli plata mientras se arreglaba el cabello con total frustración para marcharse enseguida del lugar sin disposición a escuchar quejas del resto

Ahora

-y por qué se encuentra totalmente harto él fue porque pasaron casi toda la mañana insistiéndole en que salieran con ella-suspiró con levedad Enma tomando aquello con una ligereza de gracia ya que la mitad de la posterior clase fue del fumador gritando constantemente que dejaran de molestarlo con aquello

-ya veo, así que por eso terminó cediendo de mala gana... esto no puede resultar bien en ningún sentido siendo Gokudera-kun entrometido en esto-razonó Tsuna temiendo por como termine aquella compañera conociendo a su explosivo amigo, aunque inclinando rápidamente la cabeza hacia un costado llevando su mano derecha a su mentón-aun me pregunto si por qué Fon-san actúa tan diferente con los dos grupos

-entonces aún no eres capaz de verlo a pesar de también ser un alfa como Fon-llegó de algún lado Reborn sorprendiendo al pequeño grupo saltando como de costumbre al hombro de Yamamoto ignorando más cosas de su alumno

-a que te refieres con eso Reborn?-reclamó el saber aquello simplemente escuchando en respuesta una risa de burla por parte del hitman en cual fingió sordera momentánea-dinos porque Fon-san está actuando de esa forma

-me desilusiona el hecho de que no hayas podido darte cuenta por ti mismo dame-Tsuna-suspiró con notoria molestia el ex arcobaleno del sol mientras se cruzaba de brazos y escondía su mirada bajo su fedora-Fon no está haciendo más que dejar en claro cuál es su territorio demostrándole a los alfas que si llegan a acercarse con segundas intenciones lo mínimo que tendrás será la casi lesión que sufrieron tú y Yamamoto o la inconsciencia con la que terminó Chikusa ayer, mientras que a los omegas es más sutil pero les muestra que es un buen líder y alguien con quienes pueden estar calmados

-¿por qué tendría que hacer eso? ¿No es algo extremista?-cuestionó con algo de duda el moreno ya que se comenzó a perder en algún punto de la explicación del infante y quería tener en claro al menos la primera parte de todo

-ahí está la diferencia entre ustedes y nosotros los que fuimos arcobaleno, ustedes lo ven extremista al ser más reprimidos o controlados de aquella parte de mando y liderazgo de la que nosotros explotamos al máximo, en mi definición sería más ser anticuado-se burló un poco de las graciosas caras de desentendimiento que mostraban en aquel momento los chicos así que prefirió continuar con su explicación-Fon junto a otra persona en su momento eran la voz del raciocinio dentro del grupo de locos que éramos los arcobalenos antes de serlo, pero teníamos tiempos en los que no estábamos reunidos ya que eran los ciclos de celos según correspondería a cada uno y a pesar de ser el maestro de la paciencia y la integridad, Fon es casi uno de los peores alfas cuando entra en celo junto con que su atributo sea tormenta, no me refiero a que vaya marcando por ahí a cuanto omega se encuentre, hablo de que es uno de los más territoriales que he conocido, y es especial ahora ya que aunque su celo no parece estar cerca es primera vez que presencia el celo de alguien en específico o al menos recién su comienzo

-espera Reborn, me perdí en tu absurda explicación ¿te refieres a que Fon-san está dejando en claro quién es el que manda y que no se le acerque nadie?-intentó simplificar todo lo que había escuchado de su tutor el castaño ya que si seguía escuchando los tecnicismos que este daba le iba quizás a explotar algún par de neuronas

-por supuesto, me alegra que la hayas captado a la primera Dame Tsuna, es algo que también deberías hacer tú con esos compañeros de clase tuyos, pero estoy seguro de que así será y me reiré cuando pase-se notaba la burla en su voz bajando del hombro de Yamamoto ya que había cumplido su labor de aquel momento que era al menos mantener a ese pequeño grupo informado indirectamente de que mantuvieran la distancia con el de trenza-ah, una cosa más, los entrenamientos dados por Fon y Viper esta semana a contar de mañana se detienen y la última será intensiva

En aquel momento en que Reborn les explicaba aquello al pequeño grupo de mafiosos, Gokudera se encontraba frente a la chica que había logrado jalar de la ropa al chino, esta se encontraba viéndole con una expresión de enamorada combinada con algo de vergüenza, cosa que al peli plata le causaba una molestia indescriptible ya que le parecía absurdo si con suerte había intercambiado un par de palabras con aquella compañera a pesar de ya haber pasado 3 años en el mismo salón de clase, pero lo que más le sacaba de quicio era el hecho de que ella se encontraba balbuceando cosas inentendibles mientras era animada por otras compañeras a dirigirle la palabra

-por esta mierda me fastidian las mujeres, no tengo paciencia para estas cosas absurdas de citas, me largo-declaró ya totalmente irritado dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar pero fue detenido por la misma indecisa chica haciendo que este soltara un gruñido de molestia

-es... esto Goku... Gokudera... san... por favor acompáñame a dar una vuelta...-pidió con una voz temblorosa la chica y totalmente nerviosa separándose del bombardero para frotar sus manos con algo de insistencia sin querer verle el rostro al peli plata el cual en su mente maldecía su suerte

- _en verdad las mujeres son fastidiosas, ahora veo que la única mujer que me ha agradado ha sido mi difunta madre_ -murmuró con total molestia el de ojos verdes en italiano para terminar por suspirar totalmente fastidiado y mirar a la chica con notoria irritación-apúrate en elegir dónde ir o me termino de largar

-ummm... si, por... podemos ir afuera un rato, hay una parte donde hay una flores encantadoras-aconsejó la joven haciendo pensar con molestia al smoking bomb que era irritante como cambiaba la actitud de aquella compañera al tratarlo a él en comparación a como criticaba al castaño pero no dijo nada por ello al morderse la lengua debido a acordarse como actuó siquiera el día anterior de contradictorio con el moreno

después de soltar un suspiro lleno de molestia y ya harto de todo lo que sucedía aquel día comenzó a seguir a aquella compañera de clase esperando a que el día terminara rápido o que fuera ya el tiempo suficiente para largarse de donde le llevara sin aceptar reclamo alguno, es más, ni siquiera sabía porque estaba haciendo aquello ya que ni se sabía el nombre de ella ya que poco le interesaba y en ese momento volvió a recordar, estaba jodidamente obligado por aquello ya que Chrome le había metido en medio de todo el embrollo para que las chicas participaran en el entrenamiento, además de que no quería verse mal frente a su juudaime al no cumplir una "promesa" obligada pero a fin de cuentas era ello

Una vez llegaron al área en que se detuvieron ambos, el peli plata se quedó en completo silencio y reacio ante lo que veía ya que la chica se quedó parada frente a unos cuantos arbustos de hortensias, cosa que no entendía porque y comenzó a pensar que todo aquello en verdad era una pérdida de tiempo ya que la chica se mantuvo un rato en completo silencio

-¡ya es como decirlo Gokudera-san!-exclamó con euforia y una gran sonrisa al darse la vuelta evitando la retirada estratégica del bombardero el cual bufó por lo bajo ante el grito de la chica-lo... lo siento por el grito heheh pero creía que como tu pasabas gritando creí que así era bueno poder llamar un poco tu atención

-son dos cosas totalmente distintas-soltó ofendido mientras se retiraba la mascarilla ya que la contraria era una omega no le atormentaría mucho su olor como si hubiera sido una alfa-y ¿qué es lo que tienes que decir? mi paciencia es corta como para aguantar charlas molestas

-pues... en verdad no era mucho mi intención el salir en una cita contigo yo solo estaba centrada en atrapar al sensei...solo por impulso de las demás yo también dije que era por aquello-balbuceaba mientras reía con levedad confesando aquello tocando posteriormente las puntas de los dedos de la mano derecha con los dedos de la izquierda aunque luego de un rato cerró sus puños con firmeza y sonriendo con emoción-¡pero si hay una razón para traerte a este lugar apartado de todas nuestras compañeras!

-deja de gritar joder mi cabeza retumba cuando gritas, además tu voz es totalmente molesta-se quejó totalmente irritado el de ojos verdes frunciendo su ceño con molestia recibiendo nuevamente disculpas por parte de la contraria haciéndolo gruñir por lo bajo mientras saca un cigarro y lo encendía-deja de dar putos rodeos y habla ya de lo que querías en verdad

-sí, sí, lo que quería averiguar es... a ti te gusta Yamamoto-san ¿cierto?-soltó la chica de golpe notando la reacción torpe ante aquello por parte de Gokudera el cual parecía maldecir a vivas voces en cualquier momento, su sorpresa fue tal que hasta el cigarro que encendió hace poco se cayó de su boca-no grites por favor

-una mierda, ese idiota lo único que logra hacer es darme jaqueca cada vez que lo veo-mintió totalmente mientras fruncía el ceño en molestia dando un par de pasos para de esta forma poder intimidar aunque sea a su compañera

-entonces está bien lo que pensaba-sonrió totalmente como si hubiera estado complacida a cabalidad con la respuesta dada por el contrario lo que descolocó al bombardero sin saber que responder ahora-hemos sido compañeros de clase por 3 años, al comienzo solo te veía tratar bien a... Tsunayoshi, pero el último tiempo has estado notoriamente mas cerca de Yamamoto-san, además anoche escuché por casualidad que él iría a buscarlo y hoy estaba de vuelta

-no tiene nada que ver lo que estás hablando-gruño con total fastidio el fumador volviendo a recibir una corta risa de la fémina lo cual lo frustró más todavía-¿qué te causa tanta risa ahora?

-eres la definición perfecta de ser tsundere, además como dije en un principio, esto para mí no es una cita a pesar de que todas van a tomarlo así...-comenzó a divagar mientras volteaba hacia los arbustos de hortensias cortando con sumo cuidado uno de los ramilletes que uno tenía para volver a girarse y entregárselos al contrario

-¿qué carajo?-fue la duda del peli plata siendo callado por la contraria la cual se inclinó mientras le tapaba ligeramente la boca para asomarse por el hombro de este viendo hacia la mansión para saber si eran vistos por sus demás compañeras-¿para qué mierda me pasas esto si dices que no es una jodida cita?

-no son para mí, son para que se las des a Yamamoto-san, por el significado que tiene-rió nuevamente alejándose un par de pasos nuevamente del de ojos verdes juntando las palmas de su mano tarareando levemente pensando que más decir-mi familia tiene una florería y me han enseñado un poco del lenguaje de las flores aunque no soy una experta en el tema, el de estas si la se

-y eso a mí me tiene que interesar ¿por?-luego de preguntar aquello con desinterés fue golpeado con levedad en la frente con el dedo índice de la mano derecha de la chica, obligándole a gruñir de molestia dispuesto a insultarle

-no me interesan los chicos pero puedo ayudarlos con cosas del amor como buena hija de floristas que soy-sonrió con algo de picardía y diversión terminando por suspirar con levedad llevando su mano derecha a su mentón con un gesto pensativo soltando así un suspiro leve-el significado de las hortensias es "amor paciente" un curioso significado para una planta que sus hojas son venenosas ¿no?

-por eso son fastidiosas ustedes solo piensan en el maldito romanticismo barato de telenovelas-gruño con total contradicción a querer hacer lo que la chica planeaba, nada ni nadie la mandaba a ella a hacer de casamentera-no me agrada que otros se metan en mi jodida vida

-lo siento por eso... para mí fue necesario en verdad, quiero saber si sirvo para esto en verdad como mis padres con eso de dar consejos a las parejas cuando compran las flores...-confesó aquello agachando la cabeza rendida al tener que contar toda la razón de aquello terminando por reír ligeramente con nerviosismo cuando sintió que el contrario le jaló algo brusco el pelo, se alegró internamente al saber que no le colmó la corta paciencia del de ojos verdes que era conocida por todos-¿entonces seguirás mi consejo de declarártele a Yamamoto-san? Estoy segura de que ambos son el uno para el otro, eso lo terminé de ver en esta semana

-en serio las mujeres son fastidiosas-suspiró con total molestia seguido de un gruñido de fastidio comenzando a caminar de regreso a la mansión dejando atrás a la chica la cual se le quedó viendo hasta que recordó algo que se le pasaba

-¡ah! Gokudera-san ¿podrías decirme como disculparme de alguna manera con Tsunayoshi?-preguntó nuevamente con aquella voz llena de nervios con la que habían comenzado aquella extraña y peculiar convivencia, haciendo detener a este en su retirada viéndole con molestia en su rostro

-el juudaime es demasiado amable así que de seguro te perdonará sin problemas a pesar de haberte burlado de él por estos años-soltó con fastidio en su voz mientras volvía a subir la mascarilla para terminar por soltar un nuevo gruñido de molestia-pero yo no te perdonaré por tratarlo mal a pesar de que hubieras hecho este inútil intento de acercarme a ese idiota

-bueno, solo era así por costumbre de que otros lo llamaran así, después tan solo me llegue a acostumbrar a decirle así, nunca fue mi intención el ofenderle-se disculpó la chica cubriendo ligeramente su boca avergonzada por aquello para después darle una reverencia al peli plata-gracias igual por pasar este rato conmigo Gokudera-san

-lo que sea-fue lo último soltado por aquel de ojos verdes para irse del lugar sin apresuro con total molestia pero con aquella espina pensativa sobre lo que le había dicho la chica sumado a lo que él mismo había hecho la noche anterior

Ya en la tarde luego de la cena, Yamamoto se encontraba saliendo del baño de su cuarto con tan solo un short de pijama puesto mientras se secaba el pelo, sorprendiéndose y quedándose quieto al encontrarse con Gokudera sentado en el filo de la cama de su habitación, mirando así a los lados en busca de alguna respuesta

-¿qué sucede? ¿Estás mal todavía Gokudera?-cuestionó con curiosidad e intriga el moreno mientras se rascaba ligeramente la mejilla derecha mientras con la izquierda sujetaba la toalla en paralelo a su cuerpo

-no sucede nada jodido imbécil-con la cara completamente roja tomó una de las almohadas de la cama y se la lanzó con fuerza al azabache el cual se hizo un par de pasos hacia atrás por la pequeña sorpresa-solo quería hablar contigo mejor de lo que ayer pasó

-ummm... por algún motivo ¿tengo que cuidarme si es que te vas a lanzar nuevamente contra mí para azotarme contra el suelo o la pared? Aquí seguro si duele el golpe-son una sonrisa pequeña de diversión preguntaba aquello mientras dejaba la toalla sobre el mueble de la ropa para recoger la almohada del suelo para caminar hacia la cama

-no es necesario esta vez tarado, ayer simplemente no aguanté más con toda la mierda de vida que tengo y terminé desquitándome contigo-hablaba con razonamiento y por extraño que sonara, calmado, cosa que llamó la atención del de ojos café el cual se mantuvo en total silencio con algo de seriedad por todo-no quería soltar nada de lo que te grité anoche, no debía desquitarme contigo

-¿quién eres y que le hiciste a Gokudera?-preguntó con una leve ironía y gracia en su voz para posteriormente tener que evadir con suerte un nuevo almohadazo por parte del peli plata-lo siento, lo siento, pero no estoy acostumbrado a escucharte pedir perdón a otra persona

-maldito imbécil...-gruño con molestia para rascar su cabello con algo de insistencia terminando por soltar un suspiro de fastidio apretando las frazadas de la cama para volver a ganar el valor perdido por la gracia dicha por el más alto-yo intentando ser serio y tu saliendo con una imbecilidad así... bueno, que más da, toda la maldita preparación mental que tuve para atreverme a decirte todo se fue al quinto carajo

-pero ¿que querías decirme?-cuestionó con curiosidad sentándose en el lado opuesto de la cama dándole de esta manera la espalda al de ojos verdes a sabiendas que a este le costaba a veces decir las cosas de frente y no quería presionarlo demasiado

-... lo que más tenía pendiente a decirte es que... ugh... te mentí descaradamente luego de que mi celo pasó-su rostro estaba completamente rojo nuevamente al decir aquello ya que en verdad se le hacía complicado soltar que lo que había pasado cuando el mayor lo llevó a su casa cuando su celo comenzó de improviso era recordado por completo por él-recuerdo... a la perfección lo que hice y lo que dije cuando me ayudaste a no ser marcado en mi celo...

-e... espera, entonces tú... y ese... y esa confe...-no lograba terminar ninguna de las ideas que tenía en su cabeza la lluvia Vongola dándose la vuelva para sentarse de rodillas sobre la cama y mirar totalmente sorprendido al contrario el cual soltó un gruñido de fastidio volteándose de igual forma dándole un golpe en la cabeza algo fuerte que le hizo agachar la cabeza para cubrir esta con ambas manos quejándose bajo por el dolor

-termina alguna maldita oración antes de comenzar otra, jodido imbécil-estuvo al límite de gritar aquello pero se terminó conteniendo de aquello porque no quería llamar la atención de nadie y terminar así con miradas curiosas entrometiéndose en lo que no les importaba-si a todo maldición, recuerdo esas malditas palabras melosas, el beso y esas proposiciones indecentes que sería capaz de matarme antes de decirlas completamente cuerdo

-entonces dices que si recuerdas pero no eras totalmente tú-razonó un poco una vez que el dolor de la cabeza por el golpe disminuyó enderezándose levemente en su lugar para contemplar con curiosidad a la visita en la habitación-¿y eso por qué?

-¿no recuerdas la mierda que explico Shamal? En ese punto mi lívido me dominaba y me hizo decir y hacer cosas que más que nada no quería aceptar pero venía sintiendo desde hace algún tiempo...-habló con total elocuencia y con voz alta pero terminó disminuyendo el volumen hasta casi volverse un susurro debido a la vergüenza por admitir aquello

-eso significa que tú en verdad sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti-afirmó aquello con algo de duda ya que no creía lo que escuchaba debido a que pensaba que necesitaría más tiempo o hasta casi la eternidad para que el otro le correspondiera y tan solo un asentimiento silencioso por parte del peli plata hizo que literalmente le saltara encima cayendo así ambos de la cama, como una penosa imitación del día anterior-no sabes lo feliz que estoy al saber que me correspondes Gokudera

-y... ya pero... quítate de encima... maldito imbécil...-forcejeó con el contrario para que se le quitara de encima con una mezcla extraña de molestia, vergüenza y nerviosismo por aquella situación-pesas mucho tarado

-disculpa, pero fue la emoción-rió con gracia mientras se disculpaba y se separaba del de ojos verdes el cual respiró libre una vez fue liberado del agarre del contrario para posterior volver a darle un golpe esta vez en la frente-¿y eso por qué?

-porque quise-fue la sencilla respuesta dada por Gokudera mientras se levantaba del suelo quejándose por el dolor de espalda debido al golpe de la caída-y... gracias por no decirle al juudaime lo que en verdad pasó ayer, también por no contarle que lloré frente a ti

-no fue nada eso en verdad, estoy seguro ahora totalmente que has tenido una vida muy difícil, además ayer tuve la oportunidad de dormir con Gokudera sin problema alguno ya que no quería soltarme la camiseta que llevaba puesta-después de una corta risa animada por parte del moreno y un gruñido dado por el más bajo debido a la vergüenza de aquello esta vez fue nuevamente turno por parte del peli plata el atacar a Yamamoto para que se quedara callado ya que se le hacía totalmente vergonzoso el hecho de haberse negado a soltarlo estando dormido, obligando a este a tener que dormir con él en la misma cama

* * *

 **espero que les haya gustado todo lo que pasó aquí, en verdad me estaba debatiendo en un inicio si la estancia con la chica sería en verdad una cita o el apoyo para que se confesara, terminé haciendo lo segundo porque tengo planes a futuro junto con la chica de la tienda de helados**

 **Reborn les contó la diferencia que había entre los arcobaleno y ellos, que técnicamente es la diferencia en sus crianzas y comportamientos**

 **bueno, eso es todo ya por el capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente, see yaa~~**


	34. capítulo 33

**no tengo nada que acotar al inicio solo de este capítulo, solo que de que me reí mientras lo escribía**

 **Disclaimer: KHR no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

Bianchi se encontraba apoyada en una pared de uno de los pasillos de aquella mansión con una expresión que mezclaba molestia y duda, se encontraba ahí ya que había hablado con Shamal y Reborn el día anterior, ahora simplemente se estaba replanteando las cosas hasta ese momento debido a aquella charla junto con la anterior que había tenido con su hermano menor

 **Día anterior**

 _-debes de estar hecha una furia_ Bianchi-chan _¿me equivoco?_ -sonreía con un toque de ironía tanto en su voz como en su expresión escuchando como la fémina soltaba un suspiro de molestia tratando de evitar el golpear al de bata

 _-Hayato es tan solo un niño que no sabe ver que estoy haciendo esto por su bien, en verdad como hermana no acepto a ese Yamamoto Takeshi_ -reclamó la peli rosa con los brazos cruzados y apretando los ojos con molestia, en verdad seguía metida en aquella idea de que el moreno no estuviera cerca del peli plata como pareja

 _-tu estas errada Bianchi, tú sigues viéndolo como aquel pequeño omega sensible que vivía en la mansión, no puedes ver que ya es alguien capaz de decidir por el mismo, él no necesita a alguien que tome decisiones por él_ -terminó por soltar Reborn junto a un suspiro de cansancio, esa actitud de la mujer sabía que era lo que había cansado finalmente al bombardero y ahora él trataba de hacérselo ver, necesitaba aquello si quería que los idiotas fueran capaces de terminar de dar todo de su parte el resto del entrenamiento

 _-Reborn eso no es..._ -Bianchi no pudo refutar en nada contra lo dicho por aquel bebé terminando por morder con levedad su labio inferior buscando algo que decir por todo aquello- _no es que vea a Hayato como débil, es aún un chiquillo inmaduro, solo tiene 15 años está a tan solo unos meses de cumplir 16_

 _-en eso te equivocas Bianchi, él es muy distinto a cualquier chico de su edad o siquiera a cualquier otro omega_ -le habló con seriedad el azabache de fedora mientras ocultaba la mirada bajo esta _-además ¿no tenías menos que él cuando fuiste mi amante?_

 _-son dos cosas totalmente diferentes Reborn_ -le molestaba el hecho de sentirse reprendida por ambos en especial por el ex arcobaleno, agachó la cabeza al no poder encontrar palabras para ir en contra de lo último ya que era totalmente cierto, ella tenía menos de la edad del smoking bomb cuando era amante de Reborn y ella no le permitía a su hermano quizás estar con una pareja estable

 _-¿acaso haz estado tan centrada en estar cerca de Reborn que no fuiste todo este tiempo ser capaz de ver los cambios en Hayato?_ -le cuestionó esta vez con seriedad Shamal deteniendo toda maquinación de frases en su defensa por parte de la escorpión venenoso la cual bajó sus brazos mostrando que su defensa había bajado- _el Hayato que vivía en la mansión como tu obediente y sonriente hermanito murió hace mucho tiempo, durante mucho tiempo fue alguien incapaz de importarle la vida de otros o la de él mismo, ahora que está logrando cerrar todos esos traumas y dar vuelta la página tú no lo estas dejando_

 _-Shamal tiene razón Bianchi, yo también he sido capaz de ver como Hayato ha cambiado al llegar a Japón, en lo que más se nota es que desde que esta junto a Tsuna y al resto nunca ha matado a nadie en comparación a Italia-_ apoyaba lo dicho por el doctor mientras asentía a la par escuchando un nuevo suspiro por parte de la mujer la cual aprieta levemente con ambas manos el pantalón que llevaba- _además quien mejor para corroborar eso de parte de quien por así decirlo terminó de criarlo a pesar de solo tratar con mujeres_

 _-no me lo hechos en cara, no es mi total agrado el recordar lo que pasó hace tiempo con ese mocoso imitador_ -esta vez se quejó con una expresión de fastidio Trident Shamal mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al cabello pero terminó por soltar una sonrisa que mezclaba orgullo e ironía _-tampoco estoy a favor de todo lo que ha hecho ese idiota, pero para que te diera frente así me muestra a mí que ha madurado y finalmente aceptó con lo que le estaba molestando desde hace tiempo_

 _-antes solamente huía de ti cuando tenía oportunidad ¿no? El enfrentar los problemas de frente es una muestra de madurez-_ sonrió con algo de ironía Reborn para ver la reacción de la peli rosa la cual frunció el ceño en queja

 _-yo no soy una..._ -Bianchi no alcanzó a terminar de hablar cuando fue interrumpida por el de bata

 _-no se refiere a que tú seas la molestia aquí_ Bianchi-chan, _si no que se refiere a tus acciones, Hayato es alguien muy capaz de todo, solo su propio carácter y pasado ha sido su muro infranqueable, el que hayas enjuiciado por así decirlo a Takeshi tú personalmente, aunque no lo veas ese mocoso lo toma como si le trataras como alguien inútil que no puede hacer algo si no es previamente aprobado por alguien y yo mismo te afirmo que eso fue lo que terminó por hacerlo cabrear_ -le explicó con más detalle lo que le había querido decir el de fedora el cual soltó una corta risa de diversión al ver que la fémina se descolocó por completo ante ello, algo de realidad en la cara no sería malo para ella- _tengo una idea de lo que podría hacerte ver mejor las cosas, ve mañana al pasillo donde duermen los mocosos, podría pasar algo interesante_

 _-¿y eso por qué?-_ preguntó con algo de ironía y fastidio en su voz, había entendido parcialmente que la había cagado pero no entendía aún el cómo hacer aquello le "ayudaría" a ver mejor la perspectiva de todo

- _terminé ayer algo tarde en la noche unos exámenes que le hice a Hayato, iba a aprovechar aquello para molestarlo y levantarlo si es que estaba dormido, pero me encontré con algo interesante en verdad-_ sonrió nuevamente con una expresión de diversión y un toque de cinismo que hizo bufar por lo bajo a la peli rosa con algo de molestia

 _-yo también concuerdo con eso de que tú veas que pasa con tus propios ojos_ -apoyó Reborn al de bata con una sonrisa más de relajo haciendo que finalmente la única mujer en la habitación suspirara y asintiera a la insistencia de ese par

 **Hoy**

Bianchi ya estaba agotando su paciencia en aquel lugar, al estar algo alejada de donde estaban las puertas de todos los estudiantes tan solo le llegaba el aroma mezclado de todos molestándose por el hecho de que el aroma de tantos alfas se mezclara entre sí junto con el de tantos omegas, se iba a marchar del lugar ya harta de ese sin sentido para ella pero la detuvo un ruido, más bien un portazo seguido a una queja de molesta expresada en un grito, algo muy reconocible en su hermano menor

-¡te dije mil veces que me soltaras, eres en verdad molesto, ahora me arrepiento totalmente de lo que dije anoche!-con molestia salía Gokudera de la habitación correspondiente a la de Yamamoto el cual salió pocos segundos después de él riendo algo divertido

-no fueron tantas, fueron creo que solo cinco y ya no te puedes arrepentir, ya lo soltaste todo-con total animo el moreno decía aquello ameno y divertido teniendo que esquivar inmediatamente un puñetazo que iba con destino a su rostro

-claro que si puedo arrepentirme, solo estamos juntos por palabra, recuerda que aún te odio cabeza hueca-se quejó con enojo a primera vista pero lo que en verdad expresaban sus palabras eran vergüenza y nerviosismo camuflados por la primera emoción

-no decías eso cuando estuvimos durmiendo los dos juntos, aunque admito que anoche fue más cómodo que antes de ayer-sonreía ampliamente mientras disfrutaba el jugar con el peligro de significaba el decir aquello en el pasillo frente al peli plata el cual intentó volver a golpearle aunque esta vez tuvo que esquivar haciéndose hacia un lado el azabache

-vuelve a repetir eso a mitad de pasillo y te golpeo en serio-gruñó con fastidio el de ojos verdes frunciendo el ceño mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para mostrar su amenaza aunque simplemente recibió una costa risa y una sonrisa de relajo por parte del más alto

-no es necesaria tanta agresividad Gokudera, aunque es divertido combatir contra tu terquedad-rió más animado y tranquilo mientras llevaba su mano derecha hacia el cabello del contrario para molestarlo un poco aunque la reacción involuntaria del más bajo fue inclinar la cabeza levemente entrecerrando un momento los ojos, sorprendiendo al que brindaba aquella caricia-eso es nuevo... fue como la reacción de un gato

-maldita sea, no hagas eso es vergonzoso-dio un manotazo para retroceder un par de pasos llevando ambas manos a su cabello para cubrirlo mientras que su rostro aunque no lo pareciera estaba rojo totalmente al igual que sus oídos

-lo siento, lo siento, pero es primera vez que reaccionas así y ya te había molestado así antes-sonrió con algo de gracia llevando su mano derecha a su barbilla recordando aquello soltando una posterior risa, pero inmediatamente cambió a un quejido de dolor debido a que el peli plata volvió a acercarse a él para jalarle con algo de fuerza las mejillas

-son situaciones distintas maldito idiota desvergonzado-no cedía ante las quejas del mayor ya que sin piedad le tiraba de las mejillas hasta que lo soltó uno o dos minutos después soltando un suspiro de fastidio-eres en verdad molesto

Bianchi contempló todo aquello en absoluto silencio, al comienzo le pareció el comportamiento natural del bombardero pero rápidamente aquella visión cambió terminando por ver que ambos se comportaban como si fueran una joven pareja común y corriente ya que la actitud que ambos tenían no parecía a la de alguien que se ha enfrentado ya a varios enemigos a costa de su salud y vida, terminó por dar un profundo suspiro que mezclaba rendición y fastidio ya que veía a lo que Shamal se refería, solamente que aún no aceptaba aquello que tenía al frente

-Hayato... Shamal ayer me dijo que tenía listos unos exámenes que te hizo, sería bueno que fueras a ver que tiene que hablar contigo-decidió interrumpir el momento que tenían los dos viendo como el de ojos verdes se separaba del de ojos café frunciendo el ceño con total molestia y fastidio de verla, gesto que de alguna forma hizo que se sobresaltara inconscientemente aunque no lo demostró abiertamente

-tche, te mandó a ti seguro porque me quiere joder, ese maldito pervertido... _no te atrevas a nada o recuerda que olvidaré que eres mi hermana_ -se quejó con algo de fastidio mientras se cruzaba de brazos soltando un suspiro de molestia para luego fruncir el ceño en molestia nuevamente y amenazar a la contraria en su idioma natal antes se retirarse del lugar gruñendo para el mismo algunas maldiciones por lo bajo

-¿es verdad eso?-cuestionó un poco incrédulo Yamamoto mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su nuca raspando con ligereza dicho lugar viendo con total curiosidad a la mayor la cual se mantenía en silencio un rato viendo como Gokudera desaparecía de su vista entre los pasillos

-¿cómo es eso de que dormiste con Hayato?-cuestionó en contra esta vez la peli rosa una vez volteó a ver al moreno pareciendo como si no hubiera escuchado en absoluto la pregunta que el chico le había realizado previamente

-hey, yo te pregun...-decidió cortar su reclamo a la mitad y soltar un suspiro de agotamiento al ver la mirada de casi odio que le había dedicado la fémina, ahí recién se le pasó por la cabeza que habían sido escuchados todo el rato y seguro el bombardero había sospechado ya eso debido al porque se fue maldiciendo en el camino-no es que haya tenido nada con Gokudera si eso es lo que piensas, solamente hemos dormido juntos las dos noches ¿ahora puedes responder por favor a lo que te pregunté yo?

-mitad y mitad, no es de tu incumbencia-con una mirada estoica y un tono de voz molesta respondió cortante aquello mientras se cruzaba de brazos viendo de pies a cabeza al menor, recibiendo un "hey" de queja por parte de él mientras tenía una sonrisa leve en su rostro, cosa que le fastidio de cierto modo a ella-¿por qué dormirse con él si todos tienen habitaciones individuales?

-¿no tuvimos algo similar hace dos días que cabreó más de lo normal a Gokudera?-se atrevió a preguntar con una mirada de curiosidad dirigida a la peli rosa la cual le respondió simplemente con un "habla" estricto y pareciendo que rosaba las ganas de la mujer a usar su voz de mando aunque aguantándose a aquello, Yamamoto simplemente soltó una risa leve luego de un suspiro de rendición, no le agradaba el hecho nuevamente de sentirse en un interrogatorio forzoso-no puedo decir mucho de hace dos días para no molestar a Gokudera, pero simplemente él no se soltó de mi camiseta y me vi forzado a dormir con él, ayer simplemente fue por... casualidad, el cansancio nos ganó y Gokudera no quiso volver a su habitación

-...-le miró de manera acusatoria Bianchi debido a que notó como el moreno hizo una pausa y cambió lo que iba diciendo, lo primero que se le vino a la mente a ella, aquello fue el hecho de que en verdad pudiera haber ocurrido alguna relación más haya de algo del momento, claro, eso ocurría ya que ella le estaba juzgando al menor con la visión de alguien que ya ha experimentado mucho en la vida- **no me mientas mocoso, di lo que no que quieres contar**

-heh... no es agradable que me fuerces a que diga lo que no quiera contarte-su sonrisa se hizo algo más notoria aunque claramente forzada, sus ojos se afilaron en seriedad y su mirada reflejaba la molestia que causaba el que la mayor usara a su parecer un juego tan sucio como la voz de mando en aquella conversación-no voy a ir por ahí revelando a otros lo que Gokudera me pida que no diga aunque sea negándome a obedecer esa voz de mando

-sigo en la posición firme en que no me agradas como pareja de Hayato y eres muy impertinente o muy idiota como para desafiar la voz de mando de mando de a quien quieres cortejar-luego de escuchar aquellas palabras dichas por la escorpión venenoso el guardián de la lluvia simplemente paso de la mirada desafiante a fruncir su ceño en extrañeza ante las palabras dichas por la contraria

-no entendí mucho de lo que dijiste en verdad-comentó con total sinceridad mientras mostraba una sonrisa más relajada para el mismo calmar sus ansias por responderle mordazmente a la mayor como había aprendido levemente por parte de Squalo en el futuro, terminó simplemente por poner una expresión pensativa simplemente dispuesto a decir lo que pensaba sin maldad alguna-pero siento de alguna forma que la amenaza falla en alguna parte, sé que eres la hermana mayor de Gokudera y todo eso, pero tengo la sensación como de que no tienes autoridad alguna sobre él ahora

-tu eres en verdad un...-se había volteado en su totalidad para ver al moreno de frente dispuesta a usar su poison coocking contra él, el cual alzó levemente los brazos con una sonrisa calmada dando medio paso hacia atrás, pero todo aquello se vio interrumpido cuando se escucharon unas risas desconocida para la peli rosa venir de la esquina del pasillo

-esos dos parece que se odiaban ¿habrá pasado algo entre ellos en el pasado?-reía con algo de ánimo una de las compañeras del moreno asomándose por la esquina mientras hablaba con otra compañera la cual hacía un gesto pensativo fingido mientras reía

-con ese aterrador chico de Kokujo todo es posible, meterse con otros colegios parece ser su pasatiempo, pero el de pelo blanco ese no parecía siquiera japonés ¿entonces los de Kokujo se meten hasta con colegios internacionales?-con gracia respondía la segunda chica mientras se inclinaba de hombros ignorando cualquier conocimiento o siquiera ganas de saber nombres si tenía que ver con pandilla y esas cosas, aunque las dos detuvieron tanto su andar como su risa al ver a Yamamoto y Bianchi a mitad de pasillo parados como si nada pasara-ah Yamamoto-san y... la chica que llegó el otro día

-Tsumoki, Yamada... ¿hablaban de Byakuran y Mukuro? parece que finalmente se encontraron ambos-sonreía amplio y como si la conversación anterior con Bianchi no hubiera ocurrido lo que hizo que esta frunciera levemente el ceño en algo de molestia

-Yamamoto-san está muy calmado teniendo a ellos dos cerca, en verdad daba miedo las expresiones que hacían, más que las de Gokudera-san cuando se molesta-comentó la chica de apellido Tsumoki la cual cambió su expresión de gracia a una de susto debido a lo que había visto

-eso es verdad, como esa vez que te le declaraste y casi te golpea si no hubiera sido por Yamamoto-san, no sé cómo puedes estar cerca de gente tan peligrosa sin sentir lo peligrosos que parecen ser varios de ellos-se burló un momento la chica que respondía al apellido de Yamada con una sonrisa de gracia avergonzando en cierto grado a la primera chica pero después viendo algo preocupada al moreno

-pero si ninguno de ellos es peligroso, o así lo veo yo-respondió con una expresión de extrañeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la par que inclinaba levemente la cabeza hacia un lado pero enseguida mostró nuevamente una gran sonrisa-pues, todos son agradables, son geniales y no sé cómo describir lo divertidos que son hehe

-eso es un poco raro ¿no? desde que Yamamoto-san se junta con ese Dame Tsuna ha pasado acompañado de gente rara y peligrosa-fue el comentario de Yamada con una expresión de extrañeza pero de igual forma con algo de gracia en su voz, la peli rosa se mantenía en total silencio viendo si el moreno llegaba al punto de verlas a ellas como le había visto a ella pero simplemente vio como dio un silencioso suspiro algo desanimado

-gracias por la charla pero en este momento me gustaría ir a buscar a Uni para pedirle algo-se despidió mostrándoles a ambas chicas una sonrisa que parecía de pena por tener que irse y así lo interpretaron ambas chicas pero la escorpión venenoso notó que aquella sonrisa no era más que una forzada y mal actuada a su parecer pero se mantuvo en total silencio, una vez este se fue ella ni siquiera miró a las dos menores antes de irse por el lado contrario

Por su parte, Gokudera había llegado donde se encontraba la enfermería, gruño por lo bajo agachando un poco la cabeza pero enseguida negó y soltó un suspiro de fastidio total, no le importaba lo que le dijera el mayor sobre sus resultados, abrió la puerta con molestia mientras se sacaba la mascarilla de la cara

-maldito pervertido, aneki me dijo que ya estaban los resultados así que suéltalos-entró sin importarle nada del lugar, ni mucho menos el hecho de que Shamal se encontraba bebiendo vino como si el mundo fuera a terminarse-tche, no vas a cambiar nunca maldito viejo, si no hay mujeres interesantes te emborrachas

-Hayato que sorpresa tenerte por aquí, supongo que te topaste con Bianchi-rió con total diversión e ironía en su voz sonando totalmente sobrio pero apestando a alcohol cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño en molestia al peli plata conociendo la resistencia de este mal trago

-supongo que es tu primera maldita botella hoy-gruño irritado caminando con fastidio a la camilla dispuesta en el lugar y sentándose en esta para cruzar los brazos en molestia-y si, ¿porque la mandaste a espiar? Jodido desgraciado

-yo también te quiero Hayato-ironizó nuevamente soltando un suspiro para dejar la botella de lado colocando una expresión de seriedad al voltear a ver al menor-lo hice por mis razones, ahora, seguro te dijo que vinieras para seguir con ese papelito de hermana mayor

-no me sigas repitiendo eso que te aseguro que haré explotar este lugar-gruño por lo bajo llevando su mano derecha al puente de su nariz escuchando en aquel momento una carcajada soltada por el mayor, lo que hizo que molestara más que antes-vete al carajo maldito viejo verde, dime si tienes o no esos jodidos resultados

-sí, si los tengo, cálmate un poco Hayato, los resultados quizás uno te agrade y el otro no-sonrió de lado el de bata llevando su mano izquierda a su cabello para acomodarlo un poco ya que no lo tenía bien arreglado, al escuchar un bufido de fastidio del menor decidió seguir hablando sin esperar más respuesta-la primera es que la cantidad de hormonas en tu sistema circulatorio esta alterado, así que no te puedo asegurar cuando podría llegar aproximadamente tu próximo celo, tienes que tener cuidado con ello aunque creo que ya no te interesa mucho si ya has estado dos noches seguidas con Yamamoto Takeshi

Aprovechó de burlarse del mas bajo el cual se puso completamente rojo atinando solamente a arrojarle la almohada de la camilla la cual fue evitada con total facilidad por el mayor el cual rió con gana al provocar aquella reacción en su pupilo lo cual fue seguido de un "solo dormimos maldito mal pensado" por parte del de ojos verdes

-tranquilo Hayato, que ahora falta solo la otra noticia-bajó la intensidad de su risa haciendo suspirar en fastidio al nombrado, soltando una sonrisa de ironía por parte del mayor antes de continuar-no es mucho lo que pude sacar en este lugar ya que no están todos mis instrumentos pero parece ser que tú porcentaje de capacidad de quedar en cinta ha bajado, pero no puedo especificar cuanto

-qué más da con eso, de todos modos no tolero a los niños-se volvió a cruzar de brazos soltando un gruñido de queja combinado con cierto alivio para después soltar un bufido de molestia mirando a otro lado-lo que me jode es esa mierda de no poder saber cuándo podría ser mi siguiente celo

* * *

 **tuntunturu~~ aquí terminamos el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado el como quedó, los problemas familiares siguen un poquito en llamas solo por la inconformidad de Bianchi hehehe xD**

 **no tengo idea de si tomarlo durante todo el tiempo del fic el conflicto, menguarlo o acrecentarlo hahahaha xD solo el futuro lo dirá todo, esperen aquello**

 **sigo juntando cosas del pasado con capítulos presentes para que vean que yo no me olvido de nada xDD así que tengan por seguro que mas cosas interesantes se vendrán a futuro con datos sutiles del pasado(?**

 **sin nada mas que agregar, es todo por el capítulo del día de hoy, nos vemos en la siguiente, see yaa~~**


	35. capítulo 34

**esto va a ser un especial... bueno, un mini especial ya que van a ser 3 capítulos los que voy a subir hoy, mañana y pasado el último capítulo del mini especial, así que espero que les guste esta seguidilla de capítulos en menos de una semana, así que nos vemos en las notas finales**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi pertenencia**

* * *

Eran las 10 de la mañana, hora en la que dejaron aquella semana para desayunar aprovechando que Fon y Viper se encontraban ocupados en alguna de las habitaciones más apartadas de aquella mansión, haciendo quien sabe que, ya que nadie tenía permitido cruzar a aquella zona con la advertencia de que si pasaban aquel terreno no se harían cargo de lo que el chino fuera capaz de hacerles y todos prefirieron quedarse con aquella duda, aunque otros tenían una idea aproximada a la perfección de que ocurría

Casi todos charlaban de temas variados, desde cosas sin sentido hasta llegar a preguntarse cómo sería la intensidad de la última semana al estar esta semana ambos tutores ausentes, el único que estaba algo distraído de todo aquello y ciertamente mostrándose ansioso en aquel lugar esa Tsuna, el cual no paraba de golpetear levemente el suelo con los talones marcando un ritmo acelerado mientras que con su modo izquierda no dejaba de repasar sus desordenaros cabellos que no había sido capaz de arreglarlo un poco aquel día debido a lo intranquilo que se sentía

-¿ocurre algo bossu? Ha estado nervioso un buen rato-cuestionó Chrome luego de un rato al ver que el castaño con suerte había probado alimento, solo soltó aquella pregunta cuando no pudo contener más su curiosidad sobre su cielo para oler disimuladamente el lugar para tratar de ubicar el aroma de este, ya que era mucho más delicado que el de los demás que ahí se encontraban-no estoy muy segura ya que su aroma es algo bajo pero se ha hecho un poco más agudo por decirlo de alguna forma

-a... ahhh... podría ser... no me siento muy... vienen verdad-trató de sonreír el de ojos achocolatados fallando estrepitosamente ya que el resultado fue una extraña mueca de nerviosismo e inconformidad, soltando posteriormente un largo suspiro desanimado-creo... creo que re... regresaré a mi habitación...

-¿te acompaño Tsuna-kun? No te ves muy bien-le pidió Enma a su lado mientras se levantaba de donde se encontraba para estirarle posteriormente la mano derecha para ayudar al castaño a levantarse

-gra... gracias Enma...kun...-sonrió nuevamente algo decaído apoyándose en el peli rojo para levantarse para posteriormente recargarse ligeramente sobre este sintiendo su cuerpo algo pesado respirando con algo de complicación

-espera Tsuna-detuvo el accionar del más bajo Yamamoto sim importarle en hecho de que la mesa aún tuviera platos con comida pasando sobre esta con rapidez para sujetar con algo de fuerza la muñeca derecha de este y tirándolo hacia atrás luego de que con la mano izquierda lo agarrara de su camiseta-será mejor que Enma no vaya contigo, es peligroso si van solos

Para la mayoría del lugar las palabras del moreno estuvieron fuera de lugar ya que para ellos el aroma del castaño al ser más bajo que el del resto le habían importado muy poco lo que pasara, pero los más cercanos a este se dieron cuenta del comportamiento de ambos, actuando primero el mayor que comía junto a todos por cuidar a su princesa

-Tsunayoshi entró en celo así que mejor retírense todos rápido es peligroso estar aquí en este momento-advirtió Gamma levantándose y señalando la puerta, aunque fue algo ignorado y tomado casi como chiste esa advertencia por parte de la mayoría-maldita sea, mocosos el celo de un alfa es peligroso

-¿Dame Tsuna ser peligroso? El más que nada parece un chihuahua miedoso-con algo de gracia rió uno de los compañeros alfa haciendo enfurecer a los guardianes del de ojos achocolatados pero interrumpidos en su accionar debido a una de las omegas que le dio un golpe fuerte en el rostro-¿pero qué mierda te pasa Okamoto?

-ya me harté de esa actitud, eres un maldito alfa repugnante, vámonos el resto si los alfas se quieren quedar que se queden-le miró con total molestia la chica que había hablado hace unos días con Gokudera alejándose de la mesa y ayudando al desalojo como dijo el rubio mayor

-sí, hagan eso... no creo poder más con Tsuna-rió levemente con algo de nerviosismo el moreno mientras sujetaba lo mejor posible al castaño mientras este forcejeaba con fuerza tratando de quitarse al basebolista de encima

-que me... sueltes Yama... moto...-con dificultad hablaba Tsuna jadeando entre cortado respirando profundo cuando escuchó la nueva negativa de este para darle un fuerte codazo en el abdomen haciéndolo apartarse de él aprovechando de tomarlo por la muñeca de la mano con el que le retuvo para lanzarlo con fuerza contra uno de sus compañeros alfas

-voy por tío Reborn-se sobresaltó Uni una vez que vio ir en contra de su propio amigo al líder Vongola siendo seguida en ese mismo instante por todos los omegas del comedor dejando ahí solo a los compañeros alfas que aun creía que era poca cosa el más bajo, Yamamoto el cual se quejó apartándose del compañero que quedó bajo él para ir a intentar detener al castaño, por último el grupo de Kokujo exceptuando por Chrome, Byakuran y Spanner, siendo que este grupo se apartó del resto solo para ver el espectáculo que estaba a punto de comenzar

-¿apostamos?-sugirió con una sonrisa alegre el de cabellos blanquecinos mientras comía algo del pan que logró apartar antes de alejarse de donde se concentraría, llamando la atención de los 5 que le acompañaban en aquella esquina alejada los cuales pensaron aquello-¿cuánto tiempo creen que aguanten los chiquillos estos antes de caer por manos de Tsunayoshi-kun? yo creo que unos 5 minutos

-yo voy por unos 10 minutos, son muchos chicos además está solo-rió el heterocromático bebiendo de la taza de té que tenía en su mano derecha riendo con gracia acomodando su cabello levemente detrás de uno de sus oídos

-no me interesan estos asuntos, tampoco me agrada ser espectador de peleas de otros, solo le hago compañía a Mukuro-san-con toque de fastidio se acomodaba los lentes Chikusa soltando un suspiro de queja mirando al Gesso con desinterés

-yo quiero ver si hay sangre pyon-soltó casi en un aullido emocionado y con gracia Ken como si el olor de tanto alfa junto comenzando a pelear entre si no le molestara en lo absoluto, es más, pareciera que lo incitara a atacar a los desconocidos

-yo doy 20 al menos, ya que hay uno al menos tratando de detener a Vongola en esta pelea... esto sirve para recaudar algo de información-soltando un suspiro y sacando una paleta de su traje el rubio arremolinado se sentaba en el suelo sin mucho cuidado-por cierto perrito ¿que no eres omega? ¿Cómo puedes soportar estar aquí?

-¿¡cómo que perrito pyon!? ¿Quieres morir?-ignoró la pregunta en general para amenazar por aquel punto en concreto el de la cicatriz en el rostro siendo jalado del cabello por el de lentes-maldición suéltame Kakippy pyon

Solo se escuchó la corta risa de gracia por parte de lo obvio de la situación por parte de los más divertidos del asunto sin dejar de ver como los alfas simplones que eran los compañeros de Tsuna se daban aliento entre ellos diciendo cosas como "solo es alguien débil" "fue pura suerte que lograra lanzar a Yamamoto" o cosas similares, idiotas, pensaron los dos hombres que han experimentado la ira de primera mano por parte del de ojos achocolatados

-esto no puede ser verdad, es solo Dame Tsuna contra quien estamos, es patético estar perdiendo contra él-bufó con molestia el mismo compañero que había sido golpeado por la omega y derribado con asiento por un moreno volador

-sí, de seguro ha sido eso-soltó con ironía y con una mueca de fastidio ya hartado de sonreír a sus compañero soltando un suspiro de queja flexionando sus piernas para ir nuevamente a detener al castaño de su amigo

Pero el cielo Vongola fue más rápido de lo que pensó sin estar siquiera en su hyper mode pero no fue contra él, es más, fue en contra del compañero que lo había insultado dándole a este un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen para terminar por agarrarle uno de los brazos y estamparlo contra el suelo haciéndolo soltar un quejido de dolor

-ya estoy... cansado de... todo esto...-gruñía entre jadeos de queja apretando con algo de fuerza el brazo de su compañero mientras le miraba con molestia y fastidiado ya de ser el centro de las burlas

-cálmate Tsuna, no es necesaria tanta agresividad-con seriedad se acerca hacia su amigo para apartarlo del pobre desafortunado que se seguía quejando por el dolor del golpe y la caída

-Yamamoto... suéltame... no quiero... volver a golpearte-pidió en una combinación de súplica y molestia viendo al más alto con una expresión de ansias pero la lluvia se negó a soltarlo haciendo gruñir al castaño el cual intentó nuevamente golpearlo pero esta vez fue detenido a tiempo por la mano libre del moreno-que me... sueltes...

-aprovechemos ahora que lo tiene Yamamoto-el mencionado soltó un gruñido bajo de fastidio al escuchar el sucio plan de sus compañeros de clases teniendo que forzarse a sí mismo a soltar al más bajo para detener un golpe que iba por parte de un conocido para proteger a su amigo

El primer golpe dado por Tsuna fue a un compañero que intentó darle un puñetazo en el rostro, él se agachó esquivando el ataque venidero para dar un golpe algo fuerte en el mentón al contrario para terminar por darle una patada en la espalda para lanzarlo lejos de él haciendo que se golpeara contra una silla del lugar, mientras que por su parte Yamamoto simplemente agarró a un segundo compañero del brazo para llevarle este a su espalda y derribarlo contra el suelo inmovilizándolo con un golpe para levantarse nuevamente e ir a intentar detener al castaño

La situación se repitió de aquel mismo modo un par de minutos, con los compañeros de ambos recibiendo golpes por parte de Tsuna mientras que Yamamoto intentaba detener a este terminando por frustrarse por el comportamiento del resto enfrentándose al castaño y el grupo apartado simplemente hablando entre ellos o riendo por la paliza que todos recibían por parte del más menudito del lugar, al menos fue así hasta que el de ojos achocolatados decidió comenzar a usar sillas y cubiertos aventándoles dichos objetos con fuerza a todos para definir un área para que no se le acercaran ya que se estaba hartando de todo ello

Mientras aquella batalla campal se llevaba a cabo en el comedor, los omegas se encontraban en el jardín frontal de la mansión algunos recostados en el pasto y otros sentados contra la pared respirando con profundidad para recobrar la compostura del aroma agobiante que había tomado parte de la mansión al iniciar el enfrentamiento entre alfas

-menos mal logramos salir a tiempo antes de que todo empeorara-sonreía con timidez pero notoriamente aliviada Chrome suspirando un par de veces para mirar a Enma finalmente con un poco de preocupación-deberías tener un poco más de cuidado si es que bossu vuelve a tener su celo cerca tuyo o cerca de alfas

-bueno... pues... no creía que Tsuna-kun tendría su celo... pude saber también que su celo llegaría pero es difícil entre tantos alfas con olores más toscos-respondió con algo de nerviosismo en su voz el peli rojo jugando algo nervioso con sus dedos debido al sentimiento de culpabilidad que le invadía por no haberle podido aconsejar antes al castaño que aquel día se mantuviera en su habitación descansando

-ninguno de nosotros fue capaz de notar esa mierda... pero al menos así esa bola de idiotas sabrá de que es capaz juudaime-con molestia en su voz y luego de un gruñido de insatisfacción soltó aquello para luego hacer una pausa algo larga y terminar de decir aquello con burla y gracia recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos

-e... espero que Tsu... Tsunayoshi-kun no tenga problema alguno, eran muchos alfas después de todo-razonó con un tono nervioso en su voz y sentado en el suelo con una expresión de intranquilidad Irie teniendo una mano apoyada en el suelo y otra en su estómago aguantándose los retorcijones que surgían debido a la situación-por... por cierto... ¿cómo es que us... ustedes no están tan afectados con los aromas de tantos alfas ahora? Es... especialmente tú Gokudera que parecía hasta hace poco que no podías aguantar muy bien todos los aromas...

-Mukuro-Sama-fue la sencilla respuesta dada por la del parche con una sonrisa de nerviosismo y el sonrojo habitual en sus mejillas más acentuado, aunque en su cuello u hombros no parecía haber ninguna marca de enlace con aquel alfa ilusionista

-no te interesa esa mierda y si quieres vivir no vuelvas a preguntármelo-advirtió con notoria molestia y amenaza en su voz mientras fruncía el ceño haciendo un ademán con sus manos de querer golpear al de lentes el cual se hizo un poco hacia atrás para evitar el enojo del peli plata

-costumbre... creo... pasaba mucho tiempo con Adel en la isla Shimon y al llegar aquí he pasado mucho tiempo con Tsuna-kun... así que creo que es eso-no sabía cómo responder el de ojos rojos mientras miraba hacia otro lado llevando ambas manos a su cabeza para desordenar más aún su desordenado cabello

-¡yo creo saber porque Gokudera-san aguantó tal atrocidad!-con euforia y una amplia sonrisa se une a la conversación la chica que previamente había golpeado a uno de los alfas luego de recuperar el aliento por tal agobiante situación, recibiendo un gruñido en amenaza por parte del de ojos verdes y recibiendo la mirada de curiosidad del resto

-¿y eso por qué es Okamoto... san?-preguntó con total respeto la peli índigo ya que la curiosidad podía más que su respeto por la privacidad de sus compañeros guardianes, fue la mala costumbre que se le pegó por juntarse tanto con Haru y Kyoko, las cuales solo incentivaban aquel lado suyo

-al menos espero que sea así-volvió a reír mientras veía con algo de malicia a la vez que sonreía a la causa de aquella conversación, el cual estaba gruñendo por lo bajo como si fuera un perro dispuesto a atacar, cosa que solo avivó más la risa de la chica-lo que sucede es que... ¡auch!

La chica no pudo terminar de confesar aquella travesura ya que un golpe en la cabeza la acalló inmediatamente obligándola a hincarse en el sitio mientras se sujetaba la cabeza para que el dolor se mitigara lo más pronto posible, sorprendiendo en cierta forma a Chrome y Enma los cuales se le acercaron para ver si se encontraba bien y si el golpe no hubiera sido muy duro

-¿por qué le hiciste eso?-fue la valiente pregunta soltada por la joven ilusionista frunciendo ligeramente su ceño en reproche recibiendo en respuesta un bufido de molestia por parte del acusado el cual apartó la mirada sin ganas de saber nada de aquello

-no es problema de ustedes que haga o deje de hacer-declaró con molestia el peli plata para terminar por soltar un gruñido de molestia nuevamente al escuchar la sutil risa de Okamoto entre tanto quejido por el golpe

De regreso en el desastre que era el comedor, todos se encontraban jadeando debido a la combinación que era la frustración, el cansancio y la humillación que estaban sufriendo a manos del considerado Dame de la clase, pero aun así habían algunos que no se iban a rendir en el intento de arremeter contra el más bajo de los alfas de la clase, por su lado Yamamoto ya se había rendido en cierta medida de detener al castaño debido más al agotamiento que tenía en el momento, aquello para él de cierta forma superaba los entrenamientos de baseball o de kendo y ahora estaba sentado reponiendo energías algo alejado del grupo de conflicto pero no lo suficiente como para intervenir nuevamente si era necesario, por último estaba el mismo Tsuna el cual respiraba de forma irregular y solo con algo de sudor encima viendo a los demás con molestia, dispuesto a seguir peleando si así lo quería el resto

- **¡ya basta! dejen de atacar** -soltó como si de un rugido de tratar el castaño que provocó que todos sus compañeros sintieran sus piernas debilitarse involuntariamente cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo los que se encontraban de pie sin poder levantar la cabeza de la impresión que tenían, el grupo observador y Yamamoto resistieron de cierta forma aquella voz aunque sintieron de igual manera el estremecimiento de su cuerpo- **si siguen así no seré responsable de mis actos**

-kufufufufu ahí está el Tsunayoshi que fue capaz de acabar con nosotros-rió con diversión y malicia Mukuro mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared para no caer al suelo, después de todo aquella voz era potente en comparación al menudo cuerpito que la emitía, muy engañoso todo en verdad

-ese es el Tsunayoshi-kun que me divirtió en el futuro-sonrió con gracia y totalmente calmado Byakuran mientras reía con algo de infantilidad como era costumbre viendo animado hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño castañito

-Vongola sigue superando mis expectativas...-murmuró para si Spanner mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza viendo con calma lo exaltado que se encontraba el de ojos achocolatados riendo ligeramente para él mismo

-ya estuvo bien Tsuna, detente-la voz de Reborn resonó en el lugar y los que estaban dirigieron su mirada hacia una de las ventanas del lugar encontrándose con el ex arcobaleno sonriendo con diversión debido al espectáculo que había frente a él

-Reborn... no estoy de humor para tus sermones... si es que vienes con ellos...-le miró con molestia a su tutor aún con la adrenalina de su cuerpo debido al previo duelo contra sus compañeros pero de igual manera hablándole con total respeto al de fedora

-no vengo a interrumpir, al menos yo no, solo vengo a felicitarte Dame Tsuna por dejar en claro al resto de quien manda-rió con gracia mientras bajaba de la ventana para saltar posteriormente a la mesa para sonreírle con orgullo a su alumno el cual simplemente gruñó por lo bajo

-yo si vengo a detenerte, mocoso-la voz de molestia de Shamal llegó desde la puerta la cual estaba abierta viendo todos como el doctor suspiraba totalmente frustrado con una cápsula de sus Trident Mosquito en la mano derecha

En ese momento fue para la mayoría todo muy rápido, ya que Tsuna corrió hacia el de bata al identificarlo de cierta manera como un alfa rival pero este simplemente lanza la cápsula hacia el aire mientras se hacía hacia un lado esquivando un golpe del menor el cual fue picado por el mosquito lanzado previamente, comenzando a sentir su cuerpo siendo adormecido de a poco, lo que le dio tiempo de darle una patada algo floja al mayor antes de caer al suelo completamente dormido

-así que este era tu plan arcobaleno-kun ¿me equivoco?-sonrió con todavía algo de gracia y malicia escuchando simplemente una corta risa del nombrado

-no lo sé, puede que sí o puede que me hayan fallado los cálculos y no tiene nada que ver que me sienta orgulloso del Dame, después de todo soy su tutor-aguantaba el reírse más de lo que ya lo había hecho para no delatarse mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del comedor viendo como el de bata recogía al castaño para ponerlo como saco de papas en su hombro derecho

-aaahhh... entonces si hubiera sido así no me habría cansado yo solo con algo así-se quejó Yamamoto luego de soltar un sonoro suspiro recibiendo una nueva risa por parte del bebe de traje mientras se terminaban de ir del comedor dejando resto en completo silencio

Esa tarde las cosas parecieron haber vuelto a la normalidad aunque solo los omegas y unos cuantos alfas estaban caminando por los pasillos ya que la mayoría de estos últimos se encerraron en sus habitaciones a pensar lo que había pasado sin querer salir molestos por la humillación que habían sufrido aunque de igual forma comenzando a sentir como un superior a Tsuna luego de perder contra este. Dejando aquel tema de lado, en Nami-chuu el director del colegio se encontraba con la cabeza gacha frente al escritorio tratando de encontrar las palabras para explicarle a la persona que se encontraba sentado en el correspondía a su asiento

-deja de tartamudear herbívoro, solo preguntaré una vez más ¿quién fue el que permitió este absurdo campamento?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido aquel azabache de ojos azul grisáceos haciendo tragar con fuerza la saliva al viejito de escasos cabellos el cual pensó mejor que decirle a aquel demonio

-fue Re... Reboyama, lo hizo con el propósito de enseñarles mejor a los jóvenes alfas y omegas del salón al que le ha hecho clases-soltó luego de un par de minutos para tratar de evitar el tartamudear y aun así no pudo evitar hacerlo al comienzo viendo como posteriormente el azabache se levantaba con notable molestia

-Kyoya no tenemos mucho tiempo, dejémoslo por hoy y mañana vamos ahí, yo sé dónde queda este lugar-sonreía con galantería el rubio que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones del despacho del director recibiendo un bufido por parte del demonio de Namimori para luego reír un poco mientras dejaba las hojas que él estaba leyendo

-perfecto-soltó con simpleza siendo el primero en retirarse de aquel lugar siendo seguido de cerca por el rubio que ya estaba acostumbrado del carácter tosco del de ojos azules grisáceos

* * *

 **este capítulo es en honor de alguien que me dio la suculenta idea de colocar el celo de Tsu-chan durante el campamento, así que espero que todos disfrutaran el como el tunita se impuso ante sus compañeros de clase**

 **el plan de Reborn fue un éxito a pesar de tener que discimular el que él no lo haya planeado y que solo fuera casualidad de la vida**

 **los otros dos capítulos del mini especial van a ser de algún modo en torno a celo pero de otra maera**

 **y con este pequeño adelanto de lo que les dije, nos vemos mañana~~**


	36. capítulo 35

**segundo capítulo de este mini especial**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

Todo pareció volver a la normalidad aquel día ya que el celo de Tsuna había pasado y actualmente este se encontraba frente a todos sus compañeros de clase viéndoles algo avergonzado y pensando aún como disculparse por el día anterior aunque los que estaban frente a él parecían igualmente cabizbajos y pensativos

-en verdad me disculpo por lo de ayer... fue... fue la primera vez que mi celo se dio estando rodeado de alfas y pues...-no supo cómo más seguir el castaño contando el hecho también de que fue interrumpido por uno de sus compañeros cuando estaba pensando el resto de la disculpa

-no hay porque disculparse Da... Tsuna, lo que ha pasado esta semana y esto, estuvimos varios hablando y admitimos en verdad de que ese apodo ya no te queda-el que habló en representación de todos los ahí presentes fue uno de los compañeros que se encontraban más hacia la izquierda con una gran seguidilla de "si" por parte de los varios ahí presentes-además tú has sido uno de los pocos... no, casi el único de nosotros que ha podido golpear a Fon-sensei aunque también este te ha detenido...

-pido disculpas por humillarte varias veces al tirarte intencionalmente por ponerte el pie-pidió disculpas otro de los chicos y de esta forma varios comenzaron a disculparse con el alfa más bajo el cual se avergonzaba aún más de lo que ya estaba, no pensaba que pasaría aquello luego de su celo

-¿ves Tsunayoshi-kun? Ahora si te van a respetar todos estos, aunque no deberías ser tan clemente y ser un poco más como yo-rió infantilmente Byakuran rodeando el cuello del de ojos achocolatados el cual se sobresaltó un poco por aquello y negó fervientemente las palabras de este

-no puedo hacer eso Byakuran, ni siquiera si les tuviera mala haría eso, además nadie me cae mal-se quejó con la voz algo temblorosa pero un poco molesto por la idea del de cabellos blanquecinos el cual simplemente siguió riendo animadamente palmeándole un par de veces el brazo derecho sin quitar el agarre de la parte posterior de su cuello

-es verdad, no es necesario que Tsuna-kun haga nada porque él no es como tú-se atrevió a desafiar Enma al Gesso frunciendo ligeramente su ceño en molestia haciendo que el más alto soltara un silbido con una expresión de diversión ante tal reacción acercándose así aún más al castaño el cual se quejó por lo bajo ante la actitud normal de Byakuran y la extraña reacción del peli rojo

-vamos, dejen tranquilo a Tsuna, ya suficiente tiene con todo el curso disculpándose-rió divertido y con una amplia sonrisa Yamamoto mientras se apoyaba ligeramente sobre el pelo del mencionado el cual simplemente terminó por suspirar rendido al ser usado de apoyo

-a todo esto, tu ánimo es diferente al de ayer sonrisitas-kun-se burló un poco un poco Byakuran llamando la atención del moreno el cual inclinó ligeramente la cabeza ante ello pensando en que responder, aunque una fuerte sacudida en el lugar parecida a un fuerte temblor alarmó a todos viendo el pequeño grupo como todos los del curso salían corriendo casi aterrados por aquello

Debido a un mal presentimiento por aquel remezón, sumado igualmente que en un momento por la ventana al fondo del pasillo Tsuna vio un pequeño y redondo pájaro amarillo, se apartó del contacto de los dos de sus amigos comenzando a correr de algún modo hacia las escaleras de la mansión que daba a la entrada principal ya que su intuición le decía que fuera a aquel lugar y fue seguido por los otros 3 a paso cercano por seguridad además de cierta curiosidad

Al llegar a la entrada principal se encontraron con Hibari Kyoya golpeando con fuerza con la tonfa que sujetaba en su mano derecha directo al tridente que sujetaba con firmeza Mukuro, era claro entonces lo que ahí ocurría, ambos estaban en un enfrentamiento como de costumbre cada vez que se topaban cuando no había un enemigo en común y seguro el estremecimiento de hace un rato era debido también por el combate que ambos tenían

-¿por qué están peleando? Y ¿por qué aquí adentro?-se quejó Tsuna llamando la atención de ambos peleadores los cuales simplemente voltearon a ver pero sin poner todas sus atenciones en el castaño hasta que luego de un rato cayó en la situación frente a él-¿¡que hace aquí Hibari-san!?

-fhm no es de tu incumbencia omnívoro-fue la corta respuesta dada por el recién llegado antes de intentar darle un fuerte golpe al de ojos bicolor con la tonfa libre el cual se hizo rápidamente hacia atrás esquivando el golpe soltando una risa que rosaba la ironía y la molestia

-claro que es de mi incumbencia Hibari-san, creía que estaba en Italia y... ¿omnívoro? ¿no estaba antes siendo siempre herbívoro como dice usted?-le reclamó al comienzo aunque al final terminó cuestionando con aquella duda el de ojos achocolatados mientras veía tanto a Enma como a Yamamoto los cuales se encogieron de hombros sin saber que responder a ello

-kufufufufufu yo le conté sobre tu gran hazaña de ayer a alondra-kun mientras nos "saludábamos" Tsunayoshi-pasando su voz a una ironía casi absoluta con solo un roce de gracia rió entre dientes el de peinado de piña defendiéndose de un nuevo ataque proveniente del de ojos azul grisáceos continuando de esta forma la batalla en silencio de ambos

-esos dos siempre son tan enérgicos ¿no piensas lo mismo?-rió animado Byakuran mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el frente para poder ver al castaño el cual tenía una mezcla de expresiones de las cuales más resaltaban eran agotamiento, gracia y un poco de vergüenza ante la situación que presenciaba

-Kyoya siempre tan enérgico, apenas sintió la presión de llamas de Mukuro y su aroma se vino corriendo velozmente para enfrentarlo-una voz resaltó por sobre el sonido metálico de los golpes que retumbaban en el lugar, los cuatro espectadores dirigieron su mirada a la entrada para encontrarse con Dino, Romario y Kusakabe, así que decidieron ir donde estos estaban esperando tres de ellos que los desastres en el lugar no fueran graves-buenas, hermanito, todos

-¿qué hacen aquí Dino-san?-pregunto Tsuna con total curiosidad al ver al rubio el cual sonrió algo amplio al menor recibiendo una sonrisa igual de amplia en respuesta, obviando el preguntarle a los otros dos ya que sabía que ambos seguirían a sus líderes al ser la mano derecha del de ojos castaños y del de ojos azul grisáceo

-bueno, yo vengo a hablar contigo de un tema que involucra a Vongola, Kyoya vino porque no aguanta el quedarse mucho tiempo quieto y prefería que viniera en lugar de que hubieran destrozos en la ciudad-le respondió Haneuma con una sonrisa llena de confianza al comienzo aunque terminando con una expresión lastimera que expresaba la gracia y el nervio que sentía ante la idea de que ocurriera lo último, a lo que fue imitado en cierto grado por los otros dos hombres

-entonces si es algo referente a Vongola vamos los 4 a una sala privada, el resto puede largarse a hacer cualquier cosa-apareció como siempre de la nada Reborn con un golpe en la frente a Dino para un posterior golpe en la coronilla a Tsuna haciendo quejarse del dolor a ambos por aquel acto antes de quedar de pie sobre uno de los hombros del castaño-y eso solo incluye a Dame Dino, Dame Tsuna, Romario y obviamente yo, así que largo

-bebé, luego lucharé contra ti-al notar la presencia del hitman y aun combatiendo contra Mukuro, Hibari le lanza aquella advertencia al infante antes de seguir intentando propinarle un golpe al heterocromático y este a él aunque ninguno lo lograba

-si es que tienes tiempo después, claro-sonrió con gracia Reborn mientras jalaba de una oreja a Tsuna para que se pusiera en marcha, y tan solo luego de unas quejas este se puso a caminar hacia donde apuntó él siendo seguido por dos de los ahí presentes-y mejor vayan afuera a luchar si quieres tener más probabilidad de combatir conmigo

Luego de aquel incentivo el ex prefecto de Nami-chuu dirigió la batalla a las afueras de la mansión y obvio, siendo seguido voluntariamente por el de peinado frutal ya que quería seguir disfrutando de aquel combate contra quien le daba una buena pelea, mientras tanto, los cuatro dispuestos a hablar de temas serios caminaron a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación que había sido dispuesta como oficina temporal de Uni y Gamma, donde los dos se encontraban hablando sobre algunos papeles que les habían llegado

-esta si es una sorpresa, no creía que Dino-san iba a venir a este lugar-con notoria sorpresa en su voz sonreía amablemente y alegre Uni mientras movía con tranquilidad sus piernas de adelante hacia atrás-bueno... al menos creía que sería después de ellos

-¿ellos?-preguntaron extrañados y a la par ambos cielos confundidos por las palabras de la pequeña cielo aunque ella hizo un ademán con su mano derecha de que no diría nada más del asunto para luego reír con levedad ante el desconcierto de los otros dos, escuchando un posterior bufido en gracia por parte del rayo de la peli verde al intentar acallar una carcajada

-no sean tan idiotas a la vez y siéntense en alguno de los asientos libres para comenzar con esta charla o partiremos entonces con disciplina si no lo hacen-dio dos opciones a tomar el ex arcobaleno sol mientras saltaba del hombro del castaño para dirigirse a la mesa dispuesta al centro del lugar en donde se hallaba el mini sillón en el cual terminó sentándose él

-entonces ¿de qué era de lo que querías hablar Dino-san?-volvió a preguntar con total curiosidad Tsuna una vez ya estuvo sentado en uno de los asientos que se estaban disponibles para luego ver en total silencio al de ojos castaños igual que el resto

-pues, Nono me pidió que te dijera esto aprovechando que tenía unos negocios por aquí cerca-aclaró aquel tema en primer lugar antes de carraspear levemente haciendo memoria de lo que tenía que decir colocando de esta forma una expresión de seriedad-Nono informa o al menos solicita que tu respuesta para una nueva ceremonia de sucesión esta vez en Italia para una vez que te termines de graduar de Nami-chuu en marzo

-...-el castaño no pudo decir nada ante aquello, quedando en total silencio esta vez por tener un lío mental enorme, sabía que no podía aplazar más aquella respuesta y él mismo tenía claro que debía dar una respuesta concisa antes de que terminara su época de estudios, pero aun así ahora nada le salía y en su garganta sentía un nudo-... yo... esto... tenía una respuesta... pero ahora...

-nada sale ¿cierto?-esta vez le sonreía con comprensión absoluta Haneuma Dino haciendo soltar una gran bocanada de aire al de ojos achocolatados viendo como este agachaba la cabeza, sintiendo internamente cierta pena ante su hermanito

-tienes que estar tranquilo Tsuna-san, no eres el único siendo joven que tiene que decidir este tipo de cosas-esta vez la que tomó la palabra fue la de ojos azules la cual se encontraba viéndole con calma junto a una sonrisa de confianza pura tranquilizando de cierta forma a Tsuna el cual miró a ambos con una sonrisa llena de nerviosismo

-es... es verdad... sé que tú eres mucho más joven que yo Uni aun así ya eres la líder de Gigglio Nero y también esta Enma-kun... que tiene mi misma edad y también es el líder de Shimon... él incluso teniéndolo más difícil al ser omega...-habló pausado y reflexionando aquello mientras alternaba su mirada esta vez entre el techo y el suelo mientras el apretaba con cierta fuerza sus puños en su pantalón arrugando este

-después de lo ocurrido ayer también demostraste estar ya a la altura de tomar el mando de Vongola Tsuna, deja de ser tan patético y ve las cosas como son, no como si fuera un abismo frente a ti-le reprendió y aconsejó a la vez Reborn luego de soltar un suspiro viendo con seriedad a su actual Dame alumno el cual dirigió su mirada de duda hacia él para nuevamente agachar la cabeza con un gesto esta vez pensativo

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasó ayer con mi hermanito?-esta vez preguntó con curiosidad y cierta infantilidad Dino viendo tanto a su ex tutor como al joven castaño en cual avergonzado apartó la mirada del mayor, en verdad no le gustaría reconocer el hecho de que fue tan agresivo con sus compañeros el día anterior aunque muy por el contrario el de fedora sonrió con orgullo y malicia

-hubieras llegado aquí ayer o antes Dame Dino y lo hubieras visto imponerse ante sus compañeros como alfa que es al experimentar por primera vez su celo junto a otros alfas-rió con cierta ironía luego de contarle aquello al capo Cavallone el cual se sorprendió ante aquello y luego mostró una amplia sonrisa soltando igualmente una corta risa animada

-mi hermanito se ha vuelto todo un hombre entonces si ha dejado en claro quién manda-con una gran sonrisa y animado, alienta al más joven alfa a no sentirse incómodo de lo que había pasado aunque este se sonrojó igualmente por la vergüenza de aquello-vamos Tsuna, no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte, esas cosas igual suelen pasar a veces incluso en medio de reuniones sin que te lo esperes

-no es algo de lo que estaría orgulloso en este momento Dino-san, actué como nunca había actuado en contra de mis compañeros... o contra Yamamoto, le golpee y luego lo lancé contra otro compañero-comentaba con arrepentimiento total el castaño mientras reía pausadamente mostrando de esta forma su descontento con él mismo luego del caos del día anterior a pesar de ya haberse disculpado

-bueno, eso ya pasó igualmente hermanito y ya te han perdonado, después de todo y al menos para mí no sería difícil perdonarte el que alguna vez llegues a golpearme-con total calma el cielo mayor miró primeramente a Reborn para luego centrar su vista en el castaño el cual suspiró levemente levantando la vista aun algo avergonzado

-eso es verdad Tsuna-san, además nunca antes había visto a Yamamoto-san volar de ese de ese modo, aunque pareció doloroso en verdad cuando se dio contra uno de sus compañeros-comentaba con una leve sonrisa la cielo de Gigglio Nero mientras alzaba si mano derecha indicando hacia el techo del lugar con el índice haciendo alusión a aquel recuerdo

-hum bueno... no sé cómo tomarlo por como ustedes lo dices...-respondió con algo de nerviosismo y a la vez gracia ante la opinión de ambos capos para terminar dando un suspiro profundo relajándose en cierta medida y mirando nuevamente a Haneuma-Dino-san ¿cuándo tiempo estarás por aquí en Japón?

-pues, considerando que llegué a Japón tan solo ayer, me dediqué a pasear un poco por Namimori buscándote y calmando de cierto modo a Kyoya yendo a Nami-chuu, estaré aproximado una semana o una semana y media por el país-le contó por encima los planes que pasaron el día previo y lo que tenía pensado por mientras estaba en el país viendo como el menor tomaba un gesto pensativo y de seriedad

-bien... ¿puedes darme ese tiempo que estarás en Japón para pensarlo antes de darle la respuesta al abuelito?-le preguntó con aquella seriedad que escasa vez tenía sin entrar en su modo hyper viendo con notable duda al que habían puesto de recadero con aquel mensaje

-no tengo problema alguno con aquello, espero igualmente tu respuesta-sonrió relajado mientras asentía un par de veces para ver como el castaño se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado y caminó hacia la salida para antes de irse despedirse de todos con una leve reverencia

-entonces ¿cómo te ha ido en Italia tratando con Hibari?-se burló un poco con gracia Reborn de Dino mientras este tosió un par de veces con algo de insistencia mientras que con cierto disimulo Romario rió a la reacción de su jefe

-bue... bueno, Kyoya aprende realmente rápido, en este corto tiempo a aprendido muy bien del italiano, de igual manera gracias a su manía con pelear contra quien irrumpe la paz de donde está, se está comenzando a hacer una fama ahí-titubeó al comienzo el Cavallone para terminar soltando una leve risa junto a una sonrisa torcida y lastimera que provocó una risa de ironía por parte del de fedora y una mirada de curiosidad por parte de la menor ante la reacción de su "tío"

-bien, dejémoslo así solo porque Uni se encuentra aquí-rió más bajo Reborn terminando ahí la conversación de aquel tema para pararse del asiento donde se encontraba para poder prepararse algo de café para beber-y bien entonces ¿qué es ese asunto que tienes que atender en Japón?

A la hora de la cena la mayoría estuvo en calma entre comentarios ocasionales y risas bajas, aunque con alguna que otra pelea ocasional mayormente provocada por Mukuro al molestar con comentarios sarcásticos a Hibari con la excusa simple de que era para animar el ambiente, una vez acabó algunos se despidieron de los cuatro que habían llegado aquel día ya que estos aún tenían mucho que hacer en el país y tenían aún mucho que hacer, ya pasando todo aquello, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones para poder descansar

-oye Gokudera, hoy pensé sobre algo de lo que me dijo Byakuran en la tarde-soltó un comentario Yamamoto mientras estiraba los brazos hacia el techo estando acostado en la cama recibiendo una mirada por parte de su compañero de clases de hace un par de noches

-jeeeehhh... así que puedes pensar más que en baseball-bromeó con ironía y una sonrisa de lado el peli plata mientras se apoyaba con los codos en la cama, estando medio dormido al sentirse relajado al lado del moreno

-no seas así, claro que puedo pensar en otras cosas, como en ti, el takesushi de mi padre y la espada-se quejó de cierta forma ofendido mientras hacía un puchero aunque quejándose posteriormente ya que la tormenta frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras le jalaba la mejilla derecha para soltarlo poco después

-tarado... y entonces ¿qué fue lo que pensaste?-preguntó con un poco de fastidio y queja en la voz mientras se recostaba mejor en la cama para soltar un bostezo algo perezoso haciendo reír con levedad al de ojos café

-dijo que mi ánimo cambió ayer y recordando varias cosas, fue gracias a ti que sonrío siempre hehehe-sonrió ampliamente soltando una corta risa animada recibiendo una mirada de completa extrañeza por parte del de ojos verdes-¿no te acuerdas? fue de la primera vez que nos vimos cuando teníamos 5 años

-fm... no, no me acuerdo-negó cualquier recuerda con notoria vergüenza mientras escondía su rostro en la almohada haciendo sonreír con calma y levedad al azabache el cual soltó un suspiro algo fingido al recordar aquello

-pues yo si lo recuerdo casi a la perfección, tú me ayudaste a salir del laberinto que era donde vivías en ese entonces y cuando nos despedimos me dijiste que siempre sonriera mientras tenías una gran y linda sonrisa, parecías un ángel sonriendo así-relataba lo que recordaba con una sonrisa amplia y ensoñadora con los ojos cerrados mientras acomodaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca

-eres un... ¿no entiendes cuando tienes que dejar de hablar?-se quejó completamente avergonzado y el rostro rojo en su totalidad escuchando la simple risa baja por parte de la lluvia, molestándolo aún más tomando la almohada con una mano y golpearlo en la cara con esta para terminar por darle la espalda y recostarse nuevamente

-lo siento hehehehe es que cuando se trata de Gokudera no puedo evitar atesorar todo de él-habló del contrario como si no se encontrara en la habitación mientras se sentaba en la cama para poder quitarse el suave objeto de la cara y acomodarse a un lado del peli plata-y pensar que gracias a conocerte una sola vez cuando era más joven puedo sonreír sin problemas

-imbécil... si no me hubieras conocido ahí igual de alguna u otra forma sonreirías como idiota por todo ahora-se quejó en voz baja dándose la vuelta para darle nuevamente la cara la cual era una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza, haciendo incrementar esta última ya que fue abrazado desprevenidamente por el azabache acercándolo a su cuerpo-sue... suéltame tarado...

-mmm... nop, no voy a soltarte Gokudera y bueno, podría ser o no podría ser, quien sabe, al menos me alegro que para mí si haya sido gracias a ti-relajó su sonrisa hasta casi ser una mueca imperceptible acomodándose de mejor forma para poder acercarse más al más bajo-aunque es una pena igualmente que ya no sonrías así de sorprendente como antes

El peli plata simplemente terminó por soltar un gruñido bajo ante lo último dicho por el más alto dejándose abrazar sin problema alguno cooperando de igual forma para acomodarse ambos y de esta forma poder ponerse a dormir ya de una vez por todas para dejar de hablar o de escuchar del pasado aunque sea por esa noche sintiendo la calidez que se sentía al estar en paz con el contrario

* * *

 **¿muy generalizado?**

 **¿muy poco Hibari?**

 **¿muchas insinuaciones a algunas cosas?**

 **pues esto es solo una pequeña probadita del carnívoro favorito del fandom, cuando vuelvan nuevamente tendrá mas interacciones que una pelea y un par de palabras xD así que tendrán que aguantarse**

 **nuestro tunita tendrá que pensar en contrareloj finalmente el aceptar o rechazar definitivamente la oferta de nono**

 **¿se esperaron alguna vez que el ver al comienzo a Take algo refunfuñón y a Haya con una sonrisa tendría repercusión al menos en este canon(? ?**

 **-vease que esto esta post manga pero cambia algunos datitos y por ende no es 100% exacto y como escritora de este fic puedo modificar algunas cosas sin llegar a cambiar todo 180º si**

 **sin nada que ver con el cap, ¿han visto el capítulo de Angels of death? el primer capítulo lo resumo para dos cosas agradables para mi, muchas risas maniacas y loli bipolar**

 **estos tres capítulos logré hacerlos en menos de una semana solo porque llovía donde vivo y la lluvia para mi es inspiración infinita, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, see yaa~~**


	37. capítulo 36

**para mi ya es 7 así que se me antojó porque si subir el tercer capítulo en la madrugada -no aguantaba mas en verdad y quería subir ya esto xD-**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

Era temprano en la mañana, poco tiempo había pasado desde que se había acabado el desayuno, todos comenzaron posterior a ello una rutina algo aburrida de pasear y charlar durante un rato, al menos de este modo fue hasta que la puerta principal de la mansión se abrió de golpe sobresaltando a un par que se encontraba por desgracia, justamente en aquel lugar

-¡vooooooiiiii! ¿¡Donde están malditos imbéciles!?-llamó completamente molesto Squalo luego de irrumpir en el lugar siendo el centro de atención de un par de compañeros de Tsuna que se quedaron en silencio por el miedo al verlo, siendo el pobre dúo el centro de atención del peli largo-¡ustedes dos par de inútiles! ¿¡Donde cojones se encuentra esa peste de Mammon, el mocoso inútil de Tsunayoshi el tarado de Takeshi o ese molesto arcobaleno!?

-n... no podemos ir... ir donde Mammon-sensei pero... ¿dónde está Tsuna?-tembló uno de los dos ahí presentes viendo a los lados igual que el otro compañero aunque eso pareció cabrear al de espada en la mano izquierda ya que este agarró al pobre desafortunado que habló desde el cuello de la camiseta que este llevaba y lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo para estamparlo contra la pared posterior

-shishishishi el capitán Squalo se enojó-se rió y burló de la situación Bell el cual había pasado de ser percibido hasta ese entonces porque tenía ganas de "endulzar" la situación provocando más la molestia del espadachín de Varia y de este modo aumentar la desgracia del compañero de Tsuna-será mejor que suelten la boca si no quieren morir shishishishi

-voooiii deja de perder el tiempo maldito Bell y si no quieres que te mate a ti comienza a buscar-amenazó con notoria molestia el capitán estratega a la tormenta Varia el cual solo rió nuevamente en burla-¡deja de reírte maldita sea!

-sí, si~ oye tú, si no nos dices donde están quienes él dice, me encargaré de hacerte un alfiletero humano y tu amigo terminará siendo picadillo-amenazó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro aquel rubio mientras sacaba unos cuantos cuchillos para hacer más creíble su amenaza en contra del menor frente a él

-y... yo... no... No lo sabemos... en verdad-totalmente nervioso y retrocediendo chocó contra la pared el segundo chico mientras intentaba no comenzar a llorar ante el terror que estaba sintiendo con la simple presencia de ambos intrusos, aunque en un rápido movimiento hecho por el de sonrisa desquiciada cayó al suelo creyendo que le iba a dar a él pero no fue así y escuchó un ruido seco en una pared lejana a donde se encontraba

-eso estuvo cerca... menos mal el sombrero no es real, oye diablillo de las caries es peligroso ir lanzando esas cosas-con monotonía y sutil queja en la voz del joven Fran que había llegado al lugar por la curiosidad que le causó el escuchar el estridente ruido que fue la llegada de ambos miembros de Varia

-shishishishi llegó un pequeño mirón al lugar ¿tú nos vas a decir donde están quienes buscamos?-preguntó con notoria molestia en su voz pero siempre manteniendo una sonrisa amplia e incómoda para cualquiera que lo viera pero aquel no era el caso del pequeño de 9 años el cual simplemente suspiró con fastidio apartando la mirada

-no tengo porque decir nada si un diablillo que no me agrada me lo pide amenazando-se quejó el menor volviendo a hacer aparecer su gorro de manzana ya que por la previa amenaza este había desaparecido

-mocoso impertinente-con más fastidio Bell borró su sonrisa y arrugó su nariz para mostrar de mejor manera su descontento pero el de cabellera verde ni se inmutó por su comportamiento haciendo gruñir muy levemente al no recibir más respuesta por parte del infante-no me agrada...

-¡vooooiii deja de fastidiar a ese imbécil y has tu maldito trabajo para que nos podamos largar de una puta vez de aquí!-ya totalmente cabreado y pareciendo que le fuera a estallar una vena por el enojo uno al pobre desdichado que apretaba contra el muro para golpear al que se encontraba en el suelo ya que ninguno de los dos les habían funcionado para saber lo que querían

-¡Squalo! Cuando tiempo-saludó con una amplia sonrisa calmada quien llegó a aquel lugar igualmente que Fran por el estruendo junto a los demás aunque recibiendo una notoria expresión de molestia total por parte del mencionado que no estaba de humor para nada

-¿qué hacen aquí mas miembros de Varia?-preguntó alarmado y nervioso Tsuna de que el lugar se volviera un verdadero caos más grande que el día previo que aunque sea tuvo tranquilidad de alguna forma

-simplemente más idiotas llegan uno tras otro-bufó con molestia Gokudera cruzado de brazos sin importarle el hecho de que esos dos estando ahí significaba peligro para los compañeros que no sabían defenderse

-shishishishi, estaría complacido de cumplir mi promesa de volverte un alfiletero como no logré hace tiempo-advirtió desviando su atención del menor del lugar ahora al peli plata volviendo a mostrar aquella sonrisa desquiciada sedienta de sangre

Antes de que ambas tormentas siquiera se dispusieran a matarse ahí mismo el de cabello largo en un rápido movimiento llegó hacia donde el grupo se encontraba derribando velozmente a la lluvia Vongola y enterrando su espada en el suelo a nada de la cabeza del espadachín más joven sorprendiendo a casi todos en el lugar

-voooiii eres un desperdicio cada vez que te veo, te he dicho que como espadachín te deshicieras de las distracciones y tienes cada vez más mierdas que te distraen-con molestia y su ceño completamente fruncido en molestia acercó más a la cara del moreno la espada de su mano a pesar de esta estar enterrada en el suelo haciendo que de este modo el piso se agrietara más causando el pánico de los más cuerdos del grupo y una leve risa animada por parte del azabache

-creía que no se iba a notar ya que por lo general siempre paso pegado a él aunque no éramos nada-respondió como si nada pareciendo estar acostumbrado a aquel trato en extremo agresivo por parte del Varia y uno de sus maestros en la espada llamando de alguna u otra forma la atención de los demás

-¿de qué hablas Yamamoto? Tienes la espada de Squalo muy cerca no comiences a bromear-se quejó Tsuna tratando de ayudar a su amigo aunque viéndose intimidado igualmente por el de cabello blanco sin saber qué hacer, si intervenir o no-espera, ¿a quién pasas junto a alguien?

En aquel momento al castaño parecieron habérsele terminado de cruzar los cables que faltaban ya que su mirada se dirigió instantáneamente a Gokudera el cual estaba en completo silencio y con el ceño fruncido en vergüenza, nervios y fastidio aunque aún parecía de cierto modo complicársele el ver aquello a pesar de ya ser muy obvio

-creía que ese olor era porque pasaban mucho tiempo cerca-fruncía ligeramente el ceño en confusión viendo como el peli plata suspiraba profundamente y con obvio desánimo en su expresión

-lo siento juudaime, no era mi intención ocultárselo aunque aún me da algo de vergüenza el mostrarme como alguien que depende de otro y por eso le dije al idiota que no dijera nada-hizo una reverencia exagerada como de costumbre disculpándose con el castaño el cual se quedó en total silencio aunque eso no significaba que el silencio fuera general

-si lo destajo ahora va a ser una maldita idea menos en esa cabeza hueca-gruño con molestia mientras se levantaba quitando con fuerza la espada del suelo para comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el bombardero el cual estaba dispuesto a hacerle frente sin miedo

-espera ahí Squalo no hagas nada u olvidaré mi buen ánimo-con velocidad se sentó dónde estaba para agarrar el brazo con la espada del de cabello largo mirándole con un gesto de seriedad mostrando que estaba dispuesto incluso a matar al Varia si hacía algo contra el de ojos verdes

-no digas mierdas imbécil puedo defenderme yo solo-se quejó con molestia esta vez agarrando el peli plata al azabache de la camiseta para dejar de decir esas cosas

-esto... se puso incómodo...-se animó a hablar luego de todo aquel rato Enma viendo extrañado las palabras y miradas amenazantes que se daban ellos de una extraña forma que, como decía, le incomodaba el ambiente mientras que Tsuna le daba la razón asintiendo con levedad a lo que este decía

-shishishishi capitán Squalo recuerda que vinimos solo por ese enano de Mammon para nuestra misión-decidió interrumpir aquella peculiar batalla para recordarle aquello al de larga cabellera el cual gruño con molestia quitándose el agarre del moreno para alejarse de la "parejita" para esta vez acercarse al castaño

-oye pedazo de inútil ¿dónde mierda esta Mammon?-bramó con molestia ya totalmente cabreado sin estar dispuesto a escuchar rodeos parándose en frente del de ojos achocolatados con un gesto amenazante

-pue... pues esto él esta... hummm... está prohibido acercarse...-trató de explicar sin trabarse mucho en lo que decía y de igual forma sin alargar mucho aquello ya que no quería que su vida terminara en aquel lugar a manos del espadachín Varia

-¡VOOOOOIIII! ¿¡Cómo es esa mierda que está prohibido!?-gritó totalmente molesto despertando en aquel momento a los dos compañeros de Tsuna que habían quedado inconscientes con el golpe propinado anteriormente por este para en aquel mismo momento y sin recuperar aún del todo la consciencia salieron corriendo con total miedo de los dos recién llegados

-es como escuchas, está prohibido pasar al pasillo donde está ubicada su nueva habitación y será así hasta por lo menos durante 3 días más-en aquel momento llegó Reborn ya hartado por el escándalo que estaban haciendo en la entrada de la mansión llamando la atención de todos los presentes aunque mostrando una sonrisa de ironía luego de un rato-aunque si quieres tu puedes ir a comprobar su estado Squalo, Belphegor debería quedarse aquí en la entrada, claro, si es que estás dispuesto a tolerar más de "esas" cosas fuera de la mansión de Varia

-...-el tiburón guardó un largo silencio extraño en él, llamando la atención esta vez él para luego volver a gritar totalmente cabreado-¡que se vaya todo esto a la mierda! tú ganas esta vez arcobaleno, pero no nos largaremos de este maldito lugar hasta que el celo de ese bastardo pase y nos de la puta información

-shishishishishi lo que el capitán diga, entonces vamos a pasar unos días juntos-se burló en un todo semi cantarín la tormenta Varia mientras se acercaba a todos los presentes con las manos en los bolsillos-espero que nadie muera accidentalmente, aunque no será mi culpa si me dan ganas de decorar las paredes de rojo

-pre... preferiría que no pasara nada de eso, por favor-levantó un poco ambas manos el castaño con una sonrisa llena de nervios pero Prince the Reaper ni se inmutó ante aquello y se fue de la entrada de la mansión para ver el resto de la mansión además de querer probar suerte viendo a cuantos compañeros de Tsuna podía hacer que se hicieran encima como si de bebes se tratasen

-yo me llevo a este imbécil sordo para dejarlo cuerdo-gruñó con molestia el de cabello largo agarrando a Yamamoto por la parte posterior de su camiseta comenzando a tirar de este sin cuidado alguno como si estuviera tirando de la correa de algún animal salvaje y por su parte Reborn una vez estuvo aquello zanjado se largó del lugar

-así que... ¿Yamamoto te marcó o algo?-quería preguntar algo, si es que estaba contento con aquella relación, pero de la boca de Tsuna una vez estuvieron los 3 solos solo pudo preguntar aquello, golpeándose de inmediato mentalmente a la vez que negó con insistencia tanto con manos como con la cabeza-eso... eso no lo quería preguntar... solo quería preguntar si... si está bien para ti todo esto...

-no, no, no, no es lo que usted piensa juudaime, no permitiré que ese friki de baseball me marque, al menos no por ahora, aun no confío mucho en él por ser alfa-le respondió sin pensarlo dos veces el peli plata aunque poco después se mordió la lengua por haber dicho aquello y terminó por suspirar-tenía pensado decírselo juudaime pero cuando este campamento acabara o mis pensamientos dejaran de estar enredados

-ya veo... felicidades entonces Gokudera-kun, espero que esto sí, no termine en un intento tuyo de matar a Yamamoto, porque creía que no te agradaba y pasabas diciendo desaparece o muérete-habló esta vez algo más a consciencia el castaño con una leve sonrisa soltando al final un suspiro de calma al ver que ellos dos ya se llevaban bien de algún modo, ahora solo faltaría que Hibari y Mukuro dejaran de intentar matarse en verdad cada que se vieran aunque sabía que eso sí sería imposible

-no lo va a hacer-fue el comentario dado por el peli rojo de la nada sin importarle al comienzo el hecho de recibir una mirada curiosa por parte del castaño y una de "si dices algo más te mato" por parte del peli plata aunque tragó saliva agarrando valor ante ello-estoy... estoy seguro de eso...

-¿es verdad? Bueno... igual estos últimos días Gokudera-kun parece algo más calmado e igualmente hay veces en los que tarda en reaccionar cuando se queja del contacto con Yamamoto-cuestionó al comienzo algo extrañado el de ojos chocolates para luego razonar aquello mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su mentón asintiendo un con levedad entendiendo el leve cambio que ha tenido su amigo para soltar una leve risa-debía de haberlo supuesto ya que es raro que no le gritaras

-en verdad no es mucho juudaime, igualmente ya no le gritaba mucho-se avergonzó un poco ante las palabras del castaño mientras hacía una pausa algo larga entre cada palabra-ya había comenzado a tolerar su estupidez de todas formas

-parece que te cuesta aún el aceptar eso, bueno, siempre has sido reservado con tu vida a pesar de que igual te gustaba decir algunas cosas algo vergonzosas para mí-con sinceridad le comentó aquello el alfa de baja estatura lo que dejó en silencio al de ojos verdes el cual apartó la mirada pensando en replantear parte de su actitud con el más bajo al entender un poco el cómo se sentía este cuando le alababa sin pensar en cómo él se sintiera

-trataré de no ocultarle las cosas que sean necesarias juudaime-se disculpó una vez volvió a ver de frente a su cielo con una expresión que reflejaba disculpa pero en aquel momento el joven de ojos achocolatados se mordió la lengua al escucharlo porque él sabía uno de los secretos que si le importaban a la tormenta, cosa que lo hizo ponerse mal debido a ello por otro lado el peli rojo se puso tenso y apartando la mirada de igual forma en completo silencio

-ahora habla de una maldita vez ¿por qué mierda debo aguantar el no destajar a una mierda que solo te distrae de la espada?-preguntó cabreado Squalo luego de llegar a una habitación cualquiera del primer piso y tirar a Yamamoto al suelo con fuerza delante de él, siendo solo observado en silencio por el más joven después de sentarse de mejor manera en el suelo luego de quejarse un poco-¡responde de una puta vez!

-por qué no quiero y si le haces algo, como dije no responderé por mis acciones-respondió con total honestidad sin hacer ninguna mueca más que el gesto de seriedad que afirmaba al de cabellos blancos lo que el moreno decía era una verdadera amenaza lo que le hizo devolverle la mirada de molestia con más intensidad creando entre los dos una especie de luchas de voluntades

-¡vooooiiiiii no sé cómo es que un inepto como tu puede ser tan capas para la espada si no deja de atarse a las cosas!-gritó con molestia acercándose al azabache obligándolo a pararse haciendo que este diera un par de pasos hacia atrás por la cercanía del mayor aunque no pudo esquivar el golpe que este le propinó de repente en el abdomen y posteriormente en la cabeza haciéndolo hincarse por el dolor debido a la reprimenda física que se le dio

-y... y eso por... ¿porque fue?-trató de recobrar el aire que perdió por el golpe costándole en cierta manera ya que el de cabellos largos sabía dónde golpearlo, después de todo por algo lo había entrenado y ello se notaba en el Squalo del presente al tener las memorias de su yo futuro-aaaaaahhhh... eso en verdad dolió...

-es obvio que era para que te doliera maldito renacuajo, no sería una lección si no te doliera-le recriminó con un tic en la ceja derecha para agarrarlo ahora con fuerza del cuello de la camiseta del de ojos café y levantarlo hasta tenerlo un par de centímetros por sobre el suelo-y es para saber si tienes marcado a esa pequeña mierdecilla, porque si es así ahí te destajo a ti

-ah... hehehehe tú también me agradas Squalo-sonrió con algo de complicación el moreno teniendo en su voz cierto sarcasmo haciendo gruñir con molestia al de ojos grises para acercarlo a su rostro viéndole de este modo más amenazante pero para desgracia del tiburón de esta forma Yamamoto notó algo que no se hubiera fijado de lejos-fuiste... ¿marcado Squalo? pero... si tú me reclamas de lo mismo...

-¡no te interesa una mierda maldito renacuajo! me largo-con total molestia lo arroja al suelo de espalda para terminar con aquello e irse de ahí sin responder la curiosidad del azabache el cual debido al dolor se quejaba mientras se hacía hacia un lado para pasar el dolor de espalda, escuchando los pasos del de pelo alejarse con fuerza terminando por escuchar un fuerte portazo quedando solo en el lugar, en definitiva mientras estuviera la lluvia de Varia en aquel lugar tendría que irse con cuidado

* * *

 **tiburoncito esta enojadito**

 **Takeshi la va a tener difícil con tratar ya con dos personas de carácter fuerte**

 **esas insinuaciones nivel pro master disimuladas de cosas que voy a dejar explicitas en momentos especiales**

 **de seguro saben a que me refiero con lo que dijo Reborn a Squalo 7u7**

 **y el tiburoncito es omega, a que esa si no se la esperaban de mi!(?**

 **creo que ya deben de tener una idea de quien le marcó si Reborn le dijo aquello xD**

 **los dejo ya tranquilos con estas preguntas porque en verdad estoy muerta escribiendo 3 capítulos en una sola semana y ahora me gustaría ir a hibernar un mes pero aquí me tendrán para ustedes actualizando regularmente xD**

 **nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, see yaa~~**


	38. capítulo 37

**en un comienzo al escribir este capítulo pensaba "joder, parece que con suerte llegará a las 2.500 palabras" y ahora con la última parte que puse me explayé casi el doble de palabras, así que disfruten de lo que se viene**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

En aquel día ya habían parado unos seis intentos de homicidios solamente por parte de Belphegor y ello era un alivio, ya que solo se tenían que preocupar por el asesino de los cuchillos ya que Squalo estaba bastante ocupado con Yamamoto entrenándolo arduamente simplemente para que no se distrajera con Gokudera, ya que para el de larga cabellera, el peli plata era eso para el moreno

-no puedes hacerlo Belphegor ¿cuantos ya van hoy solamente? Ya perdí la cuenta-y en la séptima ocasión que tuvo que detener Tsuna al asesino rubio colocándose entre este y uno de sus compañeros de clase el cual estaba atascado en el lugar intentando quitarse los cuchillos de su ropa sin lograr nada ya que estos estaban firmemente enterrados y no quería rajar más su ropa de lo que ya estaba o seguir lastimándose la mano con el filo de aquellas cuchillas

-jeeeehhh deja de ser tan aburridoooo, además Varia no te reconocemos aún como líder a pesar de haber colaborado dos veces-se quejó nuevamente aquel de mirada cubierta cruzándose de brazos para chistar posteriormente apartando la mirada del par frente a él-entonces devuélveme mis cuchillos tú mismo que no quiero tocar a un plebeyo desperdicio como ese

-deberías darme un descanso-suspira agotado por aquello el castaño siendo recién no más de las 3 de la tarde, se dio media vuelta pidiéndole permiso a su compañero para sacarlo de aquel problema, necesitando un esfuerzo extra en la situación pero terminando exitosamente de sacar los tres cuchillos enterrados en la pared para devolvérselos a la tormenta Varia el cual simplemente bufó, guardó los cuchillos en algún lado de su abrigo y se terminó por largar del lugar haciendo soltar un nuevo suspiro al joven Vongola

-gra... gracias por ayudarme D... Tsuna, creía en verdad que me mataría si no llegabas, parecía que no se iba a detener-le complicó el hecho de agradecerle al de ojos achocolatados el cual rió nervioso y por lo bajo ante la segunda parte de la oración dada por el contrario

-aha... si, se iba a detener de seguro... si es que le aburría en verdad el hecho de matarte...-con nerviosismo le dio la razón a su compañero para luego murmurar lo más bajo posible lo segundo mientras evitaba la mirada del compañero el cual se quedó en silencio para luego gruñir por lo bajo

-eres algo fuerte aunque no lo parezcas, yo no pude sacar ni una de esas cosas que parecen ser cuchillos-admitió nuevamente con derrota el compañero para alejarse del lugar fastidiado por ese hecho pero sin faltarle aquel respeto que ganó por el castaño los últimos días después de su celo

-no se hubiera salvado si es que no hubieras alcanzado a llegar Tsuna-kun-comentó con algo de cansancio en su voz Enma luego de decidir finalmente romper el silencio ya que él al igual que el nombrado habían estado persiguiendo por la mansión a Bel sin descansar

-y tan solo es el primer día con ellos ya que ayer al menos él se la pasó durmiendo-se quejó con una sonrisa de ironía en su rostro para botar un nuevo suspiro por ya quien sabe qué vez en aquel día, bueno, al menos no se quejaba de que le mantenía distraído aquello de pensar más seriamente lo hablado con Dino sumando con el hecho de poder pasar más rato con el peli rojo sin interrupciones de otros ya que solo este se dispuso a ayudarlo en parar las gracias hechas por el rubio psicópata

Pero a pesar de ser los dos quienes más obviamente seguían a Bel para detenerlo, había un tercero que todo el rato se la pasaba mirándolos a escondidas quizás simplemente por curiosidad de hasta donde podría llegar todo aquello o también a pesar del hecho de que no recordara nada del futuro, las pocas veces que le había visto le llenaba de un sentimiento extraño que simplemente reflejaba hacia Chrome con simple hecho de ver la molestia de su maestro, aunque igualmente quería a la del parche, Fran simplemente dio un largo bostezo evitando soltar sonido alguno para no ser descubierto escondiéndose detrás de una de las paredes de esquina refregando con algo de insistencia su ojo derecha, le había bajado el sueño en aquella persecución incógnito así que decidió detener su seguimiento ahí para poder volver a su habitación y dormir el resto de la tarde si le era posible

En aquella sala dispuesta para un nuevo entrenamiento especial, esta vez entre Squalo y Yamamoto, las espadas de ambos chocaban con fiereza sin disposición a ceder terreno del lugar dando ambos saltos precisos en retroceso para inmediatamente volver contra el otro para atacar casi sin compasión alguna por el contrario, mientras que Jiro y Kojiro se encargaban de mantener a Alo lo más lejos que podían del moreno

-¡vooooooooooooiiiii no bajes el ritmo maldita basura!-le recriminó una vez halló un hueco en la defensa del azabache para darle un golpe en el hombro izquierdo para volver a separarse de este apuntándolo con el filo de su espada-voy a matarte en serio si no te tomas esto enserio

-no dejaré que me mates solo es algo de cansancio, llevamos entrenando desde temprano sin parar-de cierta forma se quejó con el albino pero cuidando enormemente sus palabras ya que sabía que si le cabreaba enserio estaría muerto y no como ahora que simplemente eran amenazas para que se concentrara

-ya hemos hecho esta mierda, es temprano aún, continuemos un par de horas más hasta que no te puedas levantar-gruñó y ordenó aquello elevando su voz autoritariamente viendo como el de ojos café suspiró profundo al temblar con ligereza por el cansancio, desvió ligeramente la cabeza para ver cómo estaban los animales y notó como las llamas de estos, hasta las de Alo se comenzaban a escasear mostrando lo cansado que ambos estaban agotados-¡con una mierda continuemos!

Dejó que el gran tiburón regresara a su caja para indicarle al contrario que hiciera lo mismo pero no le dio mucho tiempo de actuar ya que se volvió a lanzar con rapidez contra él obligándolo a esquivar teniendo que rodar hacia un lado quedando separados nuevamente por unos escasos metros continuando de esta forma con el choque de espadas

El de largos cabellos hacía eso simplemente por el hecho de no tolerar distracciones en el moreno y si no cumplía al menos con aquello le obligaría como fuera a no acercarse a ningún omega sin segundas intenciones según él, porque la debilidad que le traería el tener una pareja le podría cobrar muy caro a futuro y siendo él un asesino sabía perfectamente de aquello, debía ser duro con aquel mocoso

-entonces te tomas dos de estas en esta semana y la tercera la semana que viene, así al menos tu celo pasará sin que los otros logren olerlo-le aconsejó Shamal con calma a una de las chicas omegas para posteriormente entregarle una tira de pastillas con supresores de olor los cuales la chica recibió sin problemas

-entiendo Shamal-san, muchas gracias-agradeció la chica con una sonrisa amplia en respuesta para levantarse de su asiento para hacer una leve reverencia de despedida despidiéndose de los dos hombres que ahí se encontraban y marchándose finalmente después de su consulta

-ahora, volviendo con tu problema ¿por qué estás pasando tus celos aquí?-una vez pasó la seriedad anterior para tratar a su anterior paciente mostrando aquella sonrisa burlona y llena de ironía con la que molestaba últimamente al peli plata

-que no... no estoy celoso maldita sea solo no tengo nada que hacer y toda la mierda esta aburrida hoy-se quejó con la cara completamente roja Gokudera inclinándose hacia delante en la camilla donde se encontraba sentado terminando por soltar un gruñido de molestia

-sí, sí, lo que digas Hayato, y tampoco es mi problema que Superbi Squalo haya acaparado todo el día a Yamamoto Takeshi ni que por él haciendo guardia no hayas podido dormir con ese chico anoche-el último tiempo le gustaba burlarse de aquella manera del de ojos verdes ya que era extremadamente fácil avergonzar al menor de muchas maneras al conocerlo tanto y el grito ahogado por los propios dientes apretados del más bajo le sacó una corta risa de diversión

-deja ya de recalcarlo una y otra vez maldito viejo verde-terminó por gruñir aquello sin ganas de querer seguir escuchando el nombre de la lluvia Varia o quizás sin las ganas de admitir que el mayor estaba en lo correcto totalmente

-el que actúes así es claro que estás celoso Hayato, es gracioso en verdad que tú precisamente lo estés, pero por eso mismo me alivia enormemente-sonrió de lado mientras señalaba al peli plata el cual soltó un bufido de fastidio y frunciendo el ceño con molestia queriendo quejarse abiertamente para rebatirle aquello pero el doctor no le dio tiempo-creí que habías muerto emocionalmente en algún sentido cuando te pasó eso

-lo que sienta o deje de sentir no es asunto tuyo, maldito pervertido y tampoco he dicho que he dejado de sentir, por algo odio a la mayoría de los malditos alfas-soltó con molestia golpeando un par de veces con la mano derecha la camilla para reafirmar más lo que decía haciendo soltar una corta risa cubierta con un suspiro de rendición

-también esta esa devoción que profesas por Tsunayoshi para ser su mano derecha-con calma soltó aquello mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su cabello soltando esta vez un verdadero suspiro de rendición al ver cómo el contrario asentía sin problema alguno de admitir aquello aunque se quedó casi un largo minuto en silencio al pensar en algo y volver a sonreír con cinismo-por cierto, felicidades de que todos se enteraran que estas comenzando una relación con el otro mocoso aunque fuera culpa de Squalo que todos se terminaran por enterar

-muérete de una vez-gruño irritado apartando la mirada al volver a escuchar nuevamente el nombre del tiburón junto con recordar lo poco que duró el guardar el secreto de que salía formalmente de alguna manera con el moreno-es molesto que ese tipo llegara y que además fuera un maldito profesional distinguiendo aromas

-es porque es un asesino experto, es su trabajo, tú también podrías mejorar si tan solo dejaras tu cabezonería de lado, después de todo al menos sabes diferenciar con el puro olor quien es alfa, beta u omega-recobró algo de su seriedad volviendo a señalar al menor el cual le miró de frente con el ceño fruncido y mostrándole los dientes de manera amenazante siendo ignorado por el de bata

-todo por nacer en una familia de puros alfas y tener sirvientes omegas que me enseñaron un poco ¿no? Si no hubiera sido por eso con suerte sabría sobrevivir un poco en este maldito mundo-se recostó de costado viendo hacia donde estaba el mayor sin gana alguna de quejarse más o negar lo que le decía el mayor viendo con ahora desinterés como el contrario se cruzaba de brazos

-en parte sí, pero no tiene que ver tampoco, muchos de los mejores asesinos no han tenido una buena infancia y como tú han tenido que sabérselas arreglar con lo poco-le relató sin interés aparente escuchando como el peli plata chistaba con molestia al recordar la infancia de mierda que ha tenido-aunque también tiene mucho que ver los genes de tu madre

-...-mantuvo el silencio y volvió a fruncir su ceño en molestia para volver a sentarse en la camilla e inclinarse hacia delante mostrando un gesto amenazador aunque fuera infructífero con el azabache frente a él-no hables de ella jodido pervertido y por lo que se mi madre fue una beta, no una omega

-sí, lo era, pero fue la beta nacida de un matrimonio omega, así que el que tengas también unos buenos sentidos para diferencias "razas" se lo debes a Labina, así que deja en total tu cabezonería y aprecia lo que recibiste en totalidad por parte de ella-esta vez le recriminó con severidad haciendo que el de ojos verdes agachara en parte su cabeza gruñendo por lo bajo sintiéndose castigado el mayor

-no es de tu incumbencia que haga o no haga, después de todo tú no me mandas-con total rebeldía soltó aquello luego de un bufido para volver a apartar la mirada lo que hizo que el mayor chistaba con fastidio volviendo a llevarse la mano derecha a su cabeza, odiaba sentirse como él fuera un tipo de padre para el menor sin siquiera serlo y tampoco admitiría serlo después de todo este igual tenía su orgullo

La cena de aquel día fue en completo silencio debido a que nadie se atrevía a levantar la voz, la razón era simple, los dos asesinos sentados junto a todos comiendo como si no pasara nada y en verdad la situación para ellos era de ese modo ya que varios en aquel lugar eran de dicho oficio aunque los compañeros comunes no supieran aquello en lo más mínimo viviendo felices en la ignorancia de su día a día de convivencia. El grupo de Tsuna tampoco tenía la mejor de las atmósfera a su alrededor que tampoco ayudaba en el ambiente, Tsuna junto a Enma se encontraban agotados de alguna forma físicamente al pasar corriendo por toda la mansión, Yamamoto ni una sonrisa mostraba aun siendo estas comunes cuando estaba agotado, es más, su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido en molestia e inconformidad luego de haberse pasado todo el día entrenando sin parar ni para comer algo perdiendo cualquier empatía momentánea hacia sus demás conocidos, Gokudera por su parte parecía el de siempre al tener su ceño fruncido en molestia aunque nadie preguntaba por su estado de ánimo ya que sus alarmas de supervivencias se encontraban activas y pensaban en que si abrían la boca para decir algo correrían peor suerte que los alfas que se enfrentaron al castaño más bajo hace tan solo un par de días

El momento antes de irse a dormir tampoco fue el más agradable de presenciar o pasar justo en desafortunada coincidencia junto a ello para ir a sus habitaciones, ya que a mitad de pasillo se encontraron cara a cara Belphegor y Gokudera, el primero con ganas de divertirse fastidiando a quien fuera su pobre presa del momento y el segundo sin ganas de tolerar a un alfa presuntuoso y que tiempo atrás le humilló en cierta manera al ganarle el enfrentamiento de los anillos

-shishishishi vaya sorpresa, creía que estabas marcado luego de enterarme de lo dicho por el capitán sobre que tenías el olor de un alfa, mas sorpresa fue el saber a quién vencí anteriormente era un omega shishishishi por algo fue tan fácil quedarme con las mitades del anillo-se burlaba en un intento de provocar al peli plata cosa que estaba logrando con notorio éxito al tener más corta que de costumbre la mecha de su paciencia el bombardero el cual gruño amenazante haciendo reír nuevamente al psicópata de los cuchillos

-vete a la mierda, no hay nada de tu incumbencia que tenga que ver conmigo-estaba dispuesto a luchar con el rubio de mirada tapada si era necesario para que le dejara de fastidiar así que simplemente le daría esa sola advertencia antes de lanzársele encima para atacarlo, porque claro, no era capaz de usar sus bombas en ese momento

-¿podre humillarte más de lo que ya he hecho hasta ahora?-sonrió con total malicia mientras sacaba unos cuantos cuchillos de manera amenazante pero aquello no le importó al peli plata ya que este estaba dispuesto a hacerle cara

-ni te lo creas, esta vez sí acabaré contigo ya que no hay malditos explosivos-frunció más su ceño en molestia segundos antes de tener que esquivar un par de cuchillos rodeados de la llama de la tormenta para lanzarse en contra de la tormenta Varia pero sin un plan en concreto al no poder usar su principal arma como el contrario lo hacía

-huuuu así que estas de valiente contra mí y sin arma esta vez-sonrió complacido y más amplio que antes lanzando unos cuantos cuchillos más para posteriormente hacerse hacia atrás para esquivar una patada que intentó darle el contrario

-es porque en esa vez recuerdo que fui yo el que te humilló y solo por petición del juudaime te cedí la maldita victoria-bufó con molestia soltando un nuevo gruñido de molestia total el de ojos verdes esquivando a duras penas los cuchillos que Bel iba lanzando de alguna manera con lo cerca que ambos se encontraban en aquella improvisada batalla y al intentar dar un golpe contra la cara de este, tomó a uno de los desafortunados compañeros de su curso terminando por golpear al pobre incauto, haciéndolo gruñir con molestia porque él se había aguantado el hecho de hacer aquello mismo por petición de Tsuna-¡maldita sea si van solo a estorbar como los inútiles que son mejor lárguense!

Varios de los compañeros que estaban aterrados viendo aquello, temblorosos y nerviosos sin querer terminar como el compañero que fue noqueado del golpe dado por el peli plata acataron lo que este había dicho largándose de aquel pasillo con mucha rapidez justo en el momento en el que el chico inconsciente fue usado como proyectil por el Varia para hacer caer al suelo al de ojos verdes provocando que este soltara un quejido de molestia

-eres condescendiente basura-sacó más cuchillos de entre sus ropas el rubio, no le iba a dar tiempo al menor de reaccionar, pero este tiró con fuerza a su compañero contra una de las paredes mientras él daba un par de giros hacia la pared contraria esquivando con dificultad los cuchillos que iban en su contra

-no me interesa la vida de estos, pero juudaime pidió no lastimarlos y para mí su palabra es ley-soltó con fastidio por el hecho de tener que controlar su molestia contra sus compañeros por la petición dada por el castaño mientras se levantaba con velocidad para esquivar una nueva seguidilla de cuchillos lanzados por el mayor

-ah, se me olvidaba que tú eres un perro faldero que sigue sus órdenes, al menos eso por lo que vi en nuestra pequeña guerra-rió con diversión lanzando esta vez dos conjuntos de cuchillos en contra de Gokudera previniendo sus movimientos ya que con el primer conjunto esquivó como quería y la segunda tanda le clavó su ropa contra la pared donde estaba haciendo reír al atacante armado

-maldición, deja de reírte alfa de quinta-su ceño se frunció en más molestia aún al verse atrapado por aquello gruñendo por lo bajo teniendo que agitarse con fuerza hacia un lado rajando de esta forma la playera liberándose exitosamente, volviendo así a ir contra Bel mientras se quitaba la camiseta que tenía, esquivando un par de cuchillos lanzados por este y una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del rubio enredó la mano derecha con su propia ropa para tirar de este hacia atrás haciendo esta vez gruñir al alfa haciendo reír con algo de ironía al omega-no te esperabas esta mierda ¿no?

-sigues siendo una rata persistente y astuta-chistó con molestia intentando enterrarle uno de sus cuchillos en el costado a su oponente gruñendo algo más con molestia al no acertar con su intención a la par que intentaba zafar su brazo capturado pero termino por sonreír con malicia- **suéltame y arrodíllate**

Al escuchar la voz de mando del rubio su cuerpo se tensó y sus piernas flaquearon en un intento de su cuerpo de querer ceder a la orden del contrario pero se obligó a sí mismo a resistir mordiendo con algo de fuerza su labio inferior una vez que sintió sus rodillas flexionarse pero logró mantenerse de pie, aunque en aquel descuido de controlar su propio instinto omega frente al alfa recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte del contrario y un siguiente corte en su mejilla derecha por haber soltado el agarre de la mano del rubio

-perdiste-se burló con ironía total en su voz Bel dándole nuevamente la cara a Gokudera para posteriormente derribarlo y aprisionarlo contra el suelo colocando posteriormente un cuchillo en su cuello para que no se levantara nuevamente-shishishi ¿cómo podré humillarte ahora?

El peli plata simplemente gruño con molestia e impotencia al verse acorralado de esa manera y maldiciendo mentalmente su suerte de tener aquel pasillo completamente vacío sin poder tener ayuda alguna viendo con odio al que estaba sobre él al notarlo en verdad pensativo con la última oración que dijo, sin poder hacer mucho ya que era intentar moverse y la cuchilla sobre su cuello seguro sería presionada

-ah ya se ¿qué tal si te marco aquí mismo en lugar de ese chico que elegiste? ¿Cuán humillante para ti sería eso?-se burló con ironía en su voz como si aquello fuera un juego en lugar de ir enserio pero al acercarse a cierta distancia del de ojos verdes y mostrarle sus dientes afirmaba que aquello podía ir en serio de realizarse

Aquello dejó en un estado de shock momentáneo a Gokudera ya que en aquel momento debido a la sonrisa y palabras dadas por el Varia recordó aquella situación que en verdad le desagradaba y congelaba de tan siquiera pensarlo, soltó el aire que había en sus pulmones por pura inercia viendo cómo el contrario se comenzaba a acercar a él cerrando con algo de fuerza los ojos en un momento, pero recobrando parte de sus sentidos poco después dándole un fuerte puñetazo que esta vez sí conectó exitosamente con el rostro del contrario, aliviándose de que a consecuencia de ello el cuchillo en su cuello se apartara dándole de esta forma la oportunidad de apartarlo con fuerza de la cercanía de él y darle una posterior patada para alejarlo de él definitivamente, logrando levantarse exaltado y alejarse de la ubicación del rubio

-no voy... no voy a darte en el puto lujo... de marcarme... te mataría o mataría a cualquier alfa que pensara siquiera en eso contra de mi-jadeaba en un intento de recuperar el aire y pasar aquel susto previo mientras miraba con asco al contrario el cual simplemente se rió desquiciadamente haciendo gruñir con molestia en respuesta y colocándose nuevamente a la defensiva por si ocurría algún otro ataque por el rubio

-shishishishi fue en verdad divertido tener finalmente algo de acción y no solo ver el miedo de esas otras ratas-rió satisfecho mientras se levantaba sin preocupación alguna llevando su mano derecha al área golpeada por el peli plata el cual cambió su expresión a una de incomprensión ante las palabras que este daba

-... estas demente y enfermo-soltó volviendo a aquella expresión y tono de voz lleno de molestia mientras se levantaba de igual firma pero a la par manteniendo su defensa aún en algo ya que no le tenía confianza alguna al contrario, aun si parecía todo un chiste barato

-¿en verdad creías que te marcaría? Eres muy ingenuo, no cumples con ninguna de mis expectativas como posible pareja así que considérate libre si te preocupaba no poder ser marcado como mi mascotita-con total diversión reveló aquello haciendo gruñir en respuesta al peli plata el cual le rodeó para poder ir a su habitación mientras él recogía los cuchillos que había utilizado en aquel combate sin sentido

Una vez Gokudera entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta con seguro y caminó un par de pasos en el interior del lugar antes de caer de rodillas al suelo respirando con notoria agitación e intranquilidad mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su pecho y mantenía la izquierda en el suelo, podía sentir como su corazón parecía latir al máximo de su capacidad debido no al esfuerzo del combate en sí, sino que del miedo que sintió ante el hecho de no poder actuar cuando su integridad estaba a punto de ser destruida por segunda vez, su respiración se volvió superficial en el momento en el que pensó en la posibilidad de que el rubio hubiera continuado sin freno alguno con la amenaza que había hecho

Negó con la cabeza con insistencia un par de veces llevando su cabeza al frío suelo ahora mientras intentaba regular su respiración que negaba a tranquilizarse prontamente, terminando por soltar un profundo suspiro que mezclaba las emociones que en aquel momento golpeaban en él y que entre ellas se encontraba es susto pasado y el alivio del ahora levantándose después de un rato para darse una ducha para quitarse la pesadez que sentía en el cuerpo finalizando con el tirarse sobre la cama sin preocuparse siquiera de secarse el cabello o cubrirse con las frazadas

* * *

 **tres puntos de vistas de las consecuencias del día de los Varia en el lugar y solo es de dos actuando hahaha xD**

 **al final Gokudera protegiendo su casti-... ah no que eso ya no lo tiene xD bueno, mejor puesto, protegió su última integridad intacta como omega aunque recordó cosas desagradables XD**

 **bueno, eso es todo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, see yaa~~**


	39. capítulo 38

**disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

Aquel chico peli verde estaba caminando de hurtadillas por los pasillos de la mansión debía tener cuidado con lo que hacía ya que lo que haría pondría, como siempre, su vida en riesgo, de este modo entró a aquel cuarto vacío por el momento y dejó la bolsa que traía a lomo en el suelo mostrando una leve sonrisa de ironía mientras cerraba la puerta nuevamente

-vamos diablillo de las caries sin gracia ¿qué podemos hacer con tu aburrido cuarto?-habló con él mismo Fran mientras comenzó a caminar por el lugar observando cada detalle para saber cómo podría perpetrar sus bromas sin ser descubierto, aunque parte de ello estaba cubierto debido a que aún no se caracterizaba su género interno y su olor no se impregnaría en la habitación

El joven de sombrero de manzana observó un buen rato más que el resto la cama que se encontraba al centro con la cabecera pegada a la pared, detallándola a pesar de ser igual que el resto de las que se encontraban en las habitaciones de la mansión, se agachó para ver por debajo de igual manera sin encontrar nada de su inter3s, suspiró sintiéndose defraudado por lo básico de la habitación y fue de regreso a la entrada donde estaba la bolsa que traía con él, entonces simplemente abrió está sacando una pistola con balines de pintura y una soga, pensando donde colocarlos mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza, ahí comenzaba su divertido juego

-shishishishi ¿cuánto faltará para que el celo de ese enano se acabe? Ya es un poco aburrido causarle infartos a esta gente, es muuuuy fácil-rió con diversión al comienzo de lo que decía el rubio mientras se inclinaba en la silla hacia atrás y colocaba los pies sobre la larga mesa del comedor para terminar para bostezar por aburrimiento-aunque fastidiar a Tsunayoshi y sus guardianes si es divertido shishishi

-se supone que hoy es el último celo por lo que dijo ese molesto ex arcobaleno ¡voooooi! ¡No aguanto tanto mocoso malcriado junto ya tengo suficiente contigo y con el bastardo del jefe!-con molestia fruncía el ceño el de cabello largo para terminar igualmente por gritar totalmente molesto para señalar con acusación a Bel

-geh... no es mi problema que hoy hayas tenido que estar con la bola de inútiles del lugar porque ese pajarito decidió huir el día de hoy-se burló con una sonrisa de cinismo el rubio mientras se inclinaba algo más en la silla a la par que se encogía de hombros haciéndose el desentendido de todo el asunto

-¿y tú que mierda hacías anoche? Escuché fuera de donde duermo varios mocosos bastardos que gritaban que el loco de los cuchillos los matarían si no le hacían casi a ese bastardo explosivo-miró con total molestia e irritación a su compañero de equipo y de actual misión el cual simplemente bostezó en respuesta mientras se estiraba sin interés alguno-¡BEL!

-nada capitán shishishi solo jugué un poco con ese mocoso como en la batalla de los anillos-se rió sin preocupaciones mientras llevaba sus brazos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza pero no disfruto mucho mas de aquella posición en la que estaba ya que Squalo había golpeado con fuerza una de las patas de la silla perdiendo está el poco equilibrio que tenía, haciendo caer a la tormenta Varia de espalda como peso muerto-¿a qué vino eso contra mi real persona?

-será mejor que mantengas tu maldita boca callada, no me interesa si dices una mierda de ese maldito bastardo pero si yo fuera tú, tendría cuidado si lo dices cerca de ese mocoso sonriente-le gruñó con molestia mientras le daba aquella advertencia y a la par afilaba más la mirada dándole a entender al contrario que hablaba completamente serio sumando al hecho de que no hubo grito alguno por el de pelo largo

-jeeeehhh... porque te haya derrotado a ti capitán no significa que yo deba tenerle miedo, solo es un chiquillo de 16-no se tomó muy enserio la advertencia del capitán estratega el cual bufó con fastidio dispuesto a iniciar una pelea contra la tormenta ahí presente de ser necesario cosa que el rubio aprovechó en burla mientras se volvía a sentar como se debía en la silla-¿acaso ese mocoso te da miedo?

-¡vooooiii no vayas con esas mierdas Bel si no quieres que te descuartice en este mismo momento!-amenazó esta vez ya cabreado de la actitud del alfa ahí presente mientras agitaba la espada de su mano izquierda un par de veces para terminar soltando un nuevo bufido y un gruñido bajo-ese mal nacido es un asesino nato y sería de los mejores si no pasara reprimiéndose el mismo actuando de buena forma con el resto

-no creo que sea para tanto, pienso que exageras-apretó con algo de molestia los dientes mientras que con uno de sus cuchillos garabateaba cosas inentendibles en la mesa del lugar viendo como Squalo se iba del lugar sin prestarle atención alguna, su molestia era más hacia el hecho de que si lo que decía el de cabello largo era verdad le cortaría la diversión de burlarse del omega tormenta los dos días que restaban

-menos mal que Belphegor no ha hecho mucho caos hoy-sonreía con algo de cansancio y alivio Tsuna mientras caminaba junto a Enma sin preocupaciones aquel día ya que el Varia rubio parecía haber calmado su ataque indiscriminado contra sus compañeros-espero que sea así todo el día y no solo por este rato

-sí, esperemos que sea así, ayer ni siquiera pudimos saber si paso algo luego de la cena ya que nos quedamos dormidos rápidamente-asentía con levedad el peli rojo bostezando levemente sintiendo aun el cansancio en su cuerpo y por cómo veía al castaño este estaba en las mismas condiciones-¿no crees que sería mejor aprovechar eso para tomar un descanso ahora? Una siesta o algo así

-me gustaría en verdad algo así, recorrer la mansión varias veces y corriendo es en verdad agotador-sonrió ampliamente ante aquella idea aunque fue disminuyendo paulatinamente hasta tener una expresión de muerto viviente con un aura depresiva a su alrededor-pero no podemos, si lo hacemos seguro Reborn ira a nuestros cuartos y nos levantará a la fuerza para ponernos a hacer cualquier cosa con alguna excusa como siempre

-aaahhh si... en eso tienes razón-compartió con el contrario aquella expresión de muerte soltando un suspiro de desgano hasta que algo le cruzó por la cabeza y miró a su amigo con curiosidad-oye Tsuna-kun ¿de que hablaron la otra vez ese Haneuma y tú?

-eh... hummm... pues, hablamos de que debía dar ya mi respuesta para hacer la sucesión definitiva para ser décimo Vongola-sonaba algo desanimado ante aquella idea pero de igual forma mantenía una sonrisa leve que reflejaba aún duda y nerviosismo

-esta vez no me opondré si decides ser el siguiente líder de Vongola, sé que si estás tú al mando podría mejorar todo, aunque igual te apoyare en todo sin importar que decidas-le dio apoyo junto a una leve sonrisa que reflejaba calma y paz a lo que Tsuna no podía evitarse sentir algo ansioso por aquello sin saber que más decir a las palabras del de ojos rojos

-gracias... gracias por aquello Enma-kun, en verdad ustedes son geniales como líderes todos y no sé si podría ser igual-sonrió algo amplio y avergonzado en cierta manera al recibir aquellas reconfortantes palabras por Enma al igual que en aquel día las recibió por parte de Dino y Uni, quedándose ahí de pie un rato rascándose la mejilla derecha mirando al techo

-¿pasa algo más?-le pregunta con curiosidad mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza viendo como el castaño se perdía en sus pensamientos y pareciera no escuchar su voz ya que no reaccionaba más allá de las acciones que se había quedado haciendo

-con todo esto, con las palabras que me han dado todos ustedes ya creo tener mi respuesta pensada para cuando vuelva Dino-san-volvió a mirarle con una sonrisa más amplia el castaño mientras que inconscientemente tomaba las manos del peli rojo entre las suyas-gracias por terminar de darme la ayuda que necesitaba Enma-kun

-no hay... no hay ningún problema Tsuna-kun-sonrió con algo de nerviosismo el del ojos rojos al sentir el calor de las manos del castaño sin saber cómo mas reaccionar que el sentirse bien y alegre pensando que era por la decisión del contrario

Yamamoto caminaba con total despreocupación por el pequeño bosque alrededor de la mansión, estirándose de vez en cuando a la par que bostezaba con cierta pereza y miraba a los lados buscando a quien le daba la razón de haberse fugado de la mansión apenas terminó de desayunar, hasta que un par de metros después escuchó un par de maldiciones desde detrás de uno de los árboles, haciéndolo sonreír algo divertido y de lado

-¿por qué estas maldiciendo esta vez?-preguntó con curiosidad y gracia mientras rodeaba el lugar para encontrarse con el peli plata sentado en la falda del árbol con un cigarro en boca dirigiéndole la mirada con algo de fastidio para terminar por soltar un suspiro de fastidio

-cosas mías tarado, no necesito explicarte si puedo resolver las cosas solo-soltó un bufido restándole importancia al asunto mientras negaba con la mano derecha para ver atentamente como el moreno se sentaba a su lado sin darle mucho espacio haciéndolo soltar una queja de fastidio al fumador-aléjate, me asfixias

-no lo haré, tienes el olor de ese tipo de los cuchillos de Varia-se quejó infantilmente el azabache mientras rodeaba el abdomen del contrario con ambos brazos mientras pasaba su rostro por parte del cuello y mejilla izquierda del de ojos verdes-eso no me agrada

-eres molesto en verdad y no digas esa mierda, no te interesa a que huela, sabes que odio a casi todos los alfas-se quejó con molestia a la par que gruñía con algo de fastidio mientras se inclinaba hacia su costado derecho para alejarse un poco de Yamamoto pero el agarre que este tenía impedía que se alejara de su lado y el hecho de que este ahora se riera le fastidió algo mas-¿ahora de que te ríes?

-es que si lo sé, pero sigue dándome cosa de que otro te toque con malas intenciones y como ese tipo está mal no quiero que huelas a él-sonrió con calma mientras reía por bajo inclinándose un poco sobre el smoking bomb para que no se aleje de su lado avergonzando al más bajo más que nada por la sobreprotección que este le mostraba

-ya, suelta, te estas poniendo muy pegajoso con esa actitud melosa-se removió levemente soltando en un suspiro de fastidio su cigarro teniendo que usar su mano derecha para apagar de buena forma el pequeño objeto, pero por aquella acción terminó de perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo por culpa del peso extra que era el moreno encima de él-le... levántate

-mmm... nope, no quiero, quiero estar junto a Gokudera así un rato más-respondió con total pereza en su voz mientras continuaba riendo por lo bajo al notar que el de ojos verdes suspiró rendido y gruñó por lo bajo, considerando aquello prematuramente su victoria

-a todo esto, quiero tener algo en claro-soltó con algo de molestia mientras su voz sonaba irritada captando la atención del más alto el cual levantó la mirada para verle directo a los ojos notando la seriedad que estos reflejaban, lo que le hizo soltar una sonrisa con algo de nerviosismo-¿por qué cuando estuve en mi celo te largaste corriendo sin dejarme cerca algo para beber o comer? ¿Sabes lo complicado que es moverse de una cama mientras todo el jodido cuerpo no te responde como quieres y no piensas bien?

-fue... fue la prisa je... jeje... no fue intencional en verdad-se enderezó rápidamente sobre sí mismo el de ojos cafés y tensándose enseguida mientras que el peli plata se enderezaba con algo de complicación por cómo se encontraba tirado en el suelo-pero hey, tu también te fuiste cuando mi celo se dio en tu departamento

-tú habías comido recién y no hay problemas en que un día no comas, a diferencia de eso yo ese maldito día no había comido y luego estuve sin comer nada, si Shamal no te hubiera aceptado ir a cuidarme hubiera terminado deshidratado, con anemia o peor-le recriminó de frente mientras su ceño se fruncía más a la par que se inclinaba hacia el frente provocando que nuevamente el moreno riera con nerviosismo esta vez mas forzado que antes debido a la obvia verdad dicha sin saber que responder, aunque tampoco se le dio la oportunidad a ello ya que el de ojos verdes se le acercó y comenzó a jalarle las mejillas en reprimenda como castigo

En reflejo ante tal acción por parte de Gokudera, Yamamoto optó impulsivamente por agarrar uno de los brazos del menor a la par que le jaloneaba hacia atrás con la otra mano para alejarlo de él entre quejas inentendibles pero el peli plata no se soltaba con facilidad mientras reía entre dientes frunciendo el ceño en gracia e ironía

-para la próxima vez que te atrevas a irte sin dejarme cerca algo de comer o beber te iré a matar-le advirtió aflojando la fuerza del agarre en las mejillas del moreno el cual de igual manera dejó de forcejear con el peli plata quedando ambos en silencio hasta que al propio oji verde se le puso la cara completamente roja-no lo digo porque quiera pasar algún otro celo cerca tuyo, solo por si es que llegara a pasar y... y...

-hahahahaha calma un poco ese nerviosismo Gokudera-rió animado y divertido mientras le sonreía con calma al smoking bomb separando sus manos del brazo y la espalda del contrario para colocarla sobre las mejillas de este y apretarlas un poco haciendo gruñir por lo bajo a este sin bajar la vergüenza del momento ni el rojo de sus mejillas-¿no somos pareja acaso? No sería raro si pasara algún celo a tu lado ¿no?

-aun así eres un alfa y recuerda que la mayoría me molesta... el único en el que confío de que no me haga nada es Shamal a pesar de ser un viejo pervertido ya que me cuidó en otros celos previos, tú te fuiste porque no aguantaste mucho tus instintos-al principio se vio obligado a hablar lento ya que aún le eran apretadas las mejillas y una vez que el moreno se las soltó pudo terminar de contar todo sin restricciones sumada a la confianza de contarle ello al contrario

-a todo esto, él me dijo que ningún alfa salía limpio estando cerca de un omega en celo pero por lo que dices él no es afectado por el tuyo-le preguntó extrañado y con el ceño fruncido en confusión y algo de queja ante la contradicción que el mismo veía ante aquello

-ah, eso, es complicado explicar, y no me agrada aceptar la idea de lo que significa aquello-frunció el ceño mientras cerraba los ojos con algo de fuerza a la vez que hacía un puchero de queja y una vez abrió los ojos se encontró con la mirada de Yamamoto como si le rogara la respuesta haciéndolo suspirar de fastidio-dejémoslo que es como si me hubiera adoptado de alguna forma...

-... aaaahhh, entonces es como tu padre-sonrió ampliamente al comprender aquello recibiendo un bufido de queja de parte de Gokudera el cual le volvió a jalar una de las mejillas con algo de fuerza soltando una risa de gracia a duras penas

-como te dije, no me agrada del todo ese hecho porque ese tipo es un pervertido sin remedio-se quejó con molestia aunque sonando casi completamente infantil soltando después un quejido de sorpresa ya que Yamamoto lo abrazó sin aviso alguno y se recostó de espalda dejando al peli plata sobre él-tramposo...

-fue la única oportunidad que encontré-rió con calma mientras veía como el de ojos verdes inflaba ligeramente una de sus mejillas aunque luego de un rato terminó por soltar un suspiro de rendición decidiendo pasar sus dedos por el cabello del azabache

-si me terminar de "atrapar" veré si te dejo pasar mi celo cerca mío, sino, aun teniendo mi libido alto te aseguro que te morderé sin resentimiento alguno-le prometió aquello aunque del mismo modo se lo dijo en advertencia haciendo reír un momento al que estaba debajo de él pero su gesto de casi neutralidad total le silenció enseguida-ya he mordido a una alfa en el brazo antes durante mi celo por si lo preguntas

-¿cómo es eso?-preguntó ahora con curiosidad pero con algo de nerviosismo a la vez sin tener alguna idea clara de cómo, pero conociendo lo reservado que era el contrario con su espacio personal podía intuir un poco al menos la dirección del asunto

-no acepto alfas que traten de aprovecharse de mí, esa mujer trató de aprovecharse de mi primer celo y le encajé los dientes con fuerza casi arrancándole un pedazo-le explicó sin molestia alguna como si hablara de algo tan casual como lo sería el clima, lo que hizo que el de ojos café se quedara inmóvil un momento pensando en algunas cosas cuando iba a preguntarle sobre otro asunto prefirió guardar silencio apreciando su vida aunque al escuchar al otro suspirar y recargarse mejor sobre él lo trajo de vuelta de su cabeza-tuve que recurrir a cosas como esas mientras vivía en los barrios bajos o cuando trataban algo contra mío por ser omega

Las palabras finales dadas por el peli plata sonaban claramente desanimadas y muy pesadas de contarse a pesar de no decir mucho, se notaba que estaban cargadas de recuerdos que luchaban por mantenerse enterrados profundamente en su subconsciente, lo que hizo que Yamamoto apretara algo más el abrazo que tenía con el de ojos verdes y para en un impulso que no había tenido las noches previas donde durmió con este terminar por besar al contrario aunque limitándose a hacerlo en la frente por la reacción que pudiera tener el contrario

-...-silencio fue lo que quedó en el ambiente unos largos par de minutos mientras que el peli plata procesaba lo que había pasado con detenimiento y en exceso se podría decir, hasta que su cara finalmente volvió a adornarse con el sonrojo hasta en las orejas comenzando a tartamudear un momento-t... tú hi... eso... po... por qué... i... idiota

-lo siento, lo siento, fue un... impulso-sonrió divertido al comienzo aunque termino por verse algo nervioso y con gracia pensando en que la había cagado en aquella ocasión, aunque el nuevo silencio en el lugar lo extraño ya que parecía al comienzo que sería golpeado, pero nada pasaba-Go... ¿Gokudera?

-a ti... en verdad te gusta llevar mi paciencia al límite, tarado-gruño con algo de irritación tratando de controlar su vergüenza que le superaba con creces en aquel momento ocultando su rostro en el pecho del azabache temblando ligeramente sin saber si reír o gritarle al que estaba bajo él

-vamos no es mucho Gokudera, fue solo un corto beso en la frente, tampoco que fuera en los labios-rió con levedad recordando lo que sucedió en el celo del de ojos verdes cuando lo dejó acostado en su cama antes de largarse de aquel departamento, lo que hizo que este volviera a levantar la cara totalmente roja balbuceando cosas inentendibles en un intento inútil de formar palabras de queja

El moreno lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír y soltar una que otra queda con la boca cerrada debido a que se encontraba aguantado la risa para no cambiar los nervios del contrario a enojo completo, una vez que centró su pensamiento en calmarse vio como el que estaba encima de él respiró hondo un par de veces para relajarse y terminar dándole un gesto de queja además de soltar un largo suspiro viendo hacia otro lado haciendo una mueca

-creo que me pasé con eso último-afirma para sí mismo recibiendo en respuesta un simple gruñido corto y un nuevo suspiro de rendición por parte del de ojos verdes el cual finalmente vuelve a verlo a la cara para robarle un beso en los labios que no alcanzó a ser más duradero que un par de segundos pero dejando mudo al moreno

-u... u... un italiano no tie... tiene que per... perder ante un japo... japonés...-tartamudeaba al hablar debido a que se encontraba completamente nervioso y avergonzado para hilar de mejor manera las palabras mientras mantenía una sonrisa que entremezclaba ansias y orgullo que terminaba siendo una mueca graciosa para quien no supiera el contexto del ambiente entre ellos, aunque terminó por volver a ser controlado totalmente por la vergüenza escondiendo así nuevamente su cabeza en el pecho del contrario-ol... olvida que hice eso... fue vergonzoso

-hehehe no lo fue en absoluto, fue adorable y sorpresivo-intentó calmarle con sus palabras mientras terminó por sonreír emocionado de ver que el peli plata podía tomar la iniciativa con algunas cosas sin ser influenciado por las hormonas y para calmarlo llevó su mano derecha de la espalda del contrario al cabello de este para acariciarlo con cariño y cuidado

Belphegor volvía al cuarto que había tomado para descansar en su estadía en aquel lugar para pasar el rato y dormir ya que encontraba aburrido lo fácil que se asustaban los compañeros de Tsuna, aquello le causaba pereza en su totalidad, una vez estuvo en frente de la puerta que lo separaba de la habitación dirigió su mano a la perilla y la giró pero el sonido de un click le advirtió que algo podía suceder, entonces se apegó a la pared a un lado de la puerta y abrió esta de golpe viendo segundos después como la pared frente a la habitación era atacada indiscriminadamente por balines de pintura

-shishishi parece que una pequeña rana paso a divertirse aquí-sonrió con cinismo al ver como se dejaban de disparar los pequeños balines de pintura y en aquel momento decidió entrar al cuarto dispuesto a descifrar que otros jueguitos habían ocultos por el lugar, pero al no encontrar indicios ni de la pistola de balines sonrió algo más amplio-juegas con ilusiones ¿eh? Un carajo entonces eso de que no tienes memoria, renacuajo molesto

* * *

 **hasta aquí queda el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado el como quedara, nos vemos en la siguiente, see yaa~~**


	40. capítulo 39

**me disculpo en verdad por la demora que tuve de dos semanas y traerles solo un capítulo de poco mas de 3000 palabras, pero la razón fue de que en la semana pasada estuve ocupada con un pwp para ensayar lemon -y les cuento que escribiéndolo me dejó aún en la duda de si escribir para este o solo dejarlo como algo que se menciona que se hizo... ya veré eso a futuro- sin mas que agregar, les dejo con el capítulo**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

ambos se encontraban en total silencio en aquella sala vacía por excepción de ellos dos, Fon se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, con la cabeza levemente agachada y a su alrededor un aura junto a un aroma que simplemente decía vergüenza total por lo que había pasado la última semana, por su lado Reborn simplemente guardaba silencio porque no quería demostrar que todo aquello le causaba solo gracia y que ya tenía previsto esa situación al momento de hacer aquel campamento junto a la razón de el por qué no le había "preguntado" a ningún otro sobre cooperar en esa causa

-¿y Viper?-fue la única pregunta que soltó corta y precisa ya que de aquella ala de la mansión solo había regresado el chino, este simplemente soltó un suspiro de agotamiento de quien sabe cuántos más que ya ha soltado en aquel día

-se encuentra descansando, al menos así era en el momento en que logré volver en mi-agachó un poco más la cabeza sin ganas de recordar lo que había pasado durante toda aquella semana y terminando por mirar hacia un lado-me tendré que disculpar con él después, mis acciones no fueron las correctas, debía controlarme aun estando en mi celo

-pero tu celo solo se dio el primer día en conjunto con la de él, los demás de seguro fue por la bruma de haberlo marcado-soltó junto a una corta risa haciendo suspirar nuevamente al de trenza, solo después de echarle en cara aquello decidió cambiar de tema-necesito que vayas con todo la semana que viene, no solo adaptándolos a tu velocidad Fon, si no que quiero que casi los humilles completamente, mostrarles que un alfa no debe ir con juegos cuando se trata de la dura realidad, que solo el más fuerte puede salir adelante, solo de esa forma todos esos mocosos van a crecer como es necesario

-eres incorregible Reborn... de seguro lo planeaste todo desde el comienzo como te es costumbre hacer-le miró un momento con seriedad pero posterior soltando una sonrisa leve calmando su mente y dando un suspiro final más profundo, mostrándole al contrario que ya se había centrado del todo en estar calmado-trataré, pero como son niños todavía no sé si llegue a contenerme del todo, después de todo la mayoría de ellos solo a conocido una vida pacífica

-ninguno de ellos vivió en el tiempo donde la superioridad lo era todo como nosotros, solo la mafia permanece con aquella ley del más fuerte gobierna, por eso mismo no los veas como alumnos a los que debes enseñarles como lo hiciste con I-Pin, quiero que los veas como alfas enemigos que buscan quitarte territorio, te conozco y no tienes ninguna piedad cuando se trata de pelear enserio-sonrió con cierto toque siniestro que haría retroceder y espantar a cualquiera, pero el de qipao se mantuvo sereno juntando las mangas de su prenda superior a la vez que cerraba los ojos acompasando su respiración ya que la petición que le hacía el de fedora le traía recuerdos de antes de que fuera maldecido como arcobaleno

-haré lo que este en mis manos pertinente hacer Reborn, daré mi mayor esfuerzo en mostrarles lo que pides y trataré si de no dañarlos lo suficiente como para incapacitarlos-con respeto y calma asentía un par de veces sin sonreír en ningún momento, él era alguien pacífico pero si el hitman le pedía que fuera más estricto con la educación de alfas tendría que serlo, y no pondría objeción alguna si era por el bien común de todos los jóvenes-¿y cuan estricto debo ponerme con los jóvenes omegas?

-jeh, eso es fácil Fon, apóyate en tu voz de mando, ellos deben aprender a que si no pueden con una orden no podrán lograr nada, y tu fuerza es mayor que la de varios de los inútiles de aquí, juntando que tu voz de mando es casi tan potente como lo era la mía-sonrió con ironía recibiendo un asentimiento calmo por parte de Fon junto con una risa leve final ablandando su carácter, era notorio que su amigo no tenía problema alguno en jactarse de la superioridad que tenía tiempo atrás y hacerle ver a otros que no llegan a ser mucho o hasta nada en comparación a él

-entonces daré mi mejor esfuerzo es ayudar a los jóvenes a superar sus complicaciones-terminó por asentir nuevamente un par de veces mientras se levantaba del asiento donde se encontraba para dar finalmente una reverencia leve comenzando a caminar a la salida-iré a preparar el intensivo meditando un poco en mi habitación

-heh, si esos idiotas pensaron que hasta ahora era difícil o que el celo de dame Tsuna los humilló, no saben lo que les espera con Fon-sonrió siniestramente y ocultando su mirada bajo su fedora una vez de encontró solo en aquel lugar, la semana que faltaba sería inolvidable para todos si resultaba todo como quería y planeaba

El almuerzo iba con la calma suficiente que significaba tener en aquel lugar a la mayoría de Vongolas, Byakuran, Kokuyo y dos de los varias en un solo lugar, en resumen todo significaba casi caos total, apenas iban 10 minutos intentando la mayoría comer en calma pero en tan solo eso bastaba para que el de cabellera blanca molestara "inocentemente" de manera verbal a todos los que ahí se hallaban, además de suscitarse uno que otro intento de asesinato tanto por parte de Bel a otro como entre él y Squalo por simple diversión de ellos

-shishishishi al menos esta "convivencia" termina hoy, porque ya no controlo en verdad el matar a alguien-reía divertido aquel rubio de Varia mirando a los lados, deteniéndose "sutilmente" en el de mirada violácea, Tsuna y algunos de sus compañeros deteniendo su mirar finalmente en Gokudera solamente para sonreír más amplio-aunque quizás si mate a alguien antes de irme

-primero te mato yo a ti maldito bastardo, no te la dejare fácil una tercera vez-gruño con molestia el peli plata golpeando la mesa con su mano derecha hecha un puño y frunciendo su ceño en total irritación ante las sarcásticas palabras del príncipe caído

-maa maa, Gokudera, cálmate un poco, de seguro solo está jugando, después de todo nadie ha salido lastimado desde que llegaron-sonrió ampliamente Yamamoto mientras recargaba parte de su peso en el cuerpo del de ojos verdes aprovechando de también pasar su mano por la espalda de este y apoyarse en el hombro contrario con ducha mano

-suéltame maldición, no te tomes tantas libertades conmigo-aún más molesto se quejó empujando y apartando la mano del contrario de su hombro escuchando la agradable risa por parte del moreno soltando un gruñido más bajo en auto reproche

-¿no somos pareja acaso? Esto debería ser normal-rie divertido sonriendo ampliamente haciendo bufar con levedad al peli plata el cual apartó la mirada fingiendo estar irritado con el contrario pero avergonzado notoriamente

-oya oya el perrito faldero tiene dos dueños ahora kufufufu-se burló con ironía Mukuro mientras sonreía con cinismo por el simple gusto de probar la corta paciencia del de ojos verdes

-¡basta de estas mierdas nadie es mi dueño!-gritó con molestia encendiendo un cigarro entre sus labios en tres tiempos a la par que sacaba bombas listo para lanzar a diestra y siniestra pero es detenido a duras penas por el azabache junto a él

-Go... Gokudera-kun no hagas eso aquí, es peligroso-alzó finalmente la voz Tsuna totalmente nervioso mientras negaba con ambas manos tratando de convencer al guardián de la tormenta Vongola, el cual luego de un par de forcejeos con Yamamoto y centrar un momento su mente y cabezonería suspiró pesadamente relajando su cuerpo para volver a sentarse en la silla guardando las bombas

-lo siento juudaime, no fue mi intención el ponerlo más nervioso más de lo que ya se debe encontrar con los malditos de Varia aquí-se disculpó respetuosamente el bombardero escuchando poco después la risa baja y nerviosa del castaño, agachando la cabeza con levedad pensándose esta vez sí seguir incomodando al alfa más bajo con varias reverencias exageradas

-vaya que condescendencia está mostrando hoy Hayato-chan ¿no?-sonreía con amabilidad por el exterior Byakuran pero se notaba claramente en su voz y en sus gestos casi exagerados en que de igual forma quería fastidiar a Gokudera, este en respuesta esta vez simplemente le miró con el ceño fruncido en total molestia sin reaccionar con violencia apagando su cigarro con la parte posterior de la cuchara que tenía apoyada en el plato

-voooooi tanto habla que habla que tiene superado malditos bastardos, se callan de una puta vez o los callo yo-amenazó ya totalmente irritado de escuchar aquellas peleas absurdas mientras agitada su espada con insistencia en dirección de todos sin faltar ni uno, ni siquiera Belphegor, generando así un corto silencio de ultratumba para luego escucharse un grupo de risillas de parte de algunos de quienes le conocían por aquella amenaza, para simplemente relajarse y seguir comiendo

Por su parte los que eran ajenos a toda aquella pelea sinsentido guardaron total silencio todo el rato, con miedo de abrir la boca o siquiera llamar la atención de alguno de los que se amenazaban a muerte como si fuera lo más normal de todos los días para ellos, comían con velocidad casi sobre natural solo para una vez acabar el plato que tenían levantarse e irse uno a la vez queriendo dejar fuera de sus mentes todo aquel salvajismo que se formaba en el comedor, en definitiva ninguno de ellos se sentía capas de siquiera pensar en "someter" con sus voces a los ahí presentes, con el mayor de los motivos de que la mayoría de los que eran omegas ahí en aquel apartados no temería en matarles o hasta desollarlos vivos

Las horas pasaron y finalmente en aquel día Squalo y Belphegor fueron capaces de reunirse con el ex arcobaleno de la niebla en aquella oficina que fue dispuesta para hablar entre los que hacían de maestros y extras en aquella excursión de clases, aunque los únicos que se encontraban sentados eran el de cabello largo y el de rostro a medio cubrir, por su parte el de capucha se negaba rotundamente a sentarse, manteniéndose así de pie frente a ellos

-¿por qué están ustedes dos aquí?-preguntó con fastidio en su voz Viper estando cruzado de brazos recibiendo solo la risa de ironía por parte del rubio a lo que solo le queda por suspirar tratando de contener el fastidio que mostraba ante sus dos compañeros de equipo-en este momento no estoy de servicio y saben que por ello les cobraré el doble de una misión de clase S, por cada uno

-voooiii el bastardo de nuestro jefe nos mandó al diablo en una misión diciendo que buscáramos nosotros la ubicación del objetivo-soltó totalmente molesto inclinándose hacia el frente amenazadoramente recibiendo un bufido de fastidio por parte del ilusionista

-shishishi igual no hay problemas en pagar lo que quieres-sonreía amplia y maliciosamente recargándose en el sillón en el que se encontraba sentado sabiendo que el avaro frente a él no opondría resistencia si se le aseguraba la paga desde el comienzo

-perfecto, espero sus depósitos... entonces ¿a quién debo ubicar?-cambió su actitud reacia a soltar una leve sonrisa de ironía recibiendo por parte del de pelo largo un simple conjunto de fotos quedando los tres en silencio-¿es en serio esto? ¿Ningún informe, nada?

-es lo único que dio ese maldito bastardo de Xanxus, dijo "arréglensela como puedan maldita escoria"-soltó con molestia dispuesto a cortar cualquier cosa que tuviera en frente y actualmente lo que peligraba era la mesa de centro

-todo porque el capitán no dejó que el jefe desahogara su frustración sexual en él shishishi-se burló de la situación recibiendo un golpe fuerte en la coronilla de la cabeza por parte del tiburón, el cual no estaba de humor para ese tipo de comentarios-solo dije la verdad

-¡no voy a tolerar esa mierda, ni ese maldito bastardo ni tú basura están a salvo de que quiera matarlos ahora!-gritó con molestia empuñando nuevamente su mano izquierda a la par que agitaba frenéticamente su mano derecha amenazando con atacar esta vez a Bel

-Rostock, Munich y Colonia, aunque por la inexactitud se van a mover pronto-tenía su mano en el puente de la nariz aguantando la molestia que tenía y las ganas de meter al par en alguna ilusión destructiva si seguían ahí, pero aguantaba aquello solo por el hecho de que tenía el dinero asegurado en su totalidad-¡ahora largo y espero que depositen pronto el pago en mi cuenta!

-shishishi ningún problema~ ya nos vamos, después de todo debes seguro volver con tu alfa y nosotros terminar rápido la misión para que el capitán complazca al jefe-se burló de ambos omegas teniendo que esquivar rápidamente un par de ataques que iban dirigidos contra su persona por parte de sus dos compañeros de equipo que desprendían un aura totalmente amenazante

-te vas o me arrepiento y destruyo tu maldita mente Belphegor-tenía ambos brazos extendidos hacia el frente en una leve diagonal dispuesto a cumplir su amenaza si el rubio no desaparecía de su vista en ese instante ya que su paciencia había sido colmada

Posterior a aquella amena charla entre colegas de trabajo y peleas que eran típicas entre ellos, Squalo y Bel se fueron finalmente de aquel lugar dispuestos a seguir al fin con su misión luego de posponerla aquella semana, por su parte el ilusionista se dirigió sin rumbo específico en su andar, pensando en lo que había pasado previo a su celo y en este mismo, en el momento en el que se detuvo a negar un par de veces se dio cuenta que estaba frente a la cocina, decidió entrar para poder beber algo para relajarse

-vaya Viper, es una sorpresa verte aquí-con sorpresa y una sonrisa relajada le recibió Fon dejando en silencio al ilusionista el cual se quedó de pie en la entrada del lugar mientras que en el fondo se veía como algunas sirvientas se movían preparando ya la cena, el chino por su parte, tenía una taza entre sus manos y de igual forma había quedado en silencio, cortando poco después su sonrisa para mostrar una mueca que mezclaba vergüenza y arrepentimiento-me disculpo por forzarte a hacer un lazo conmigo Viper, no fue educado de mi parte el marcarte en tu celo y no tengo palabras que reflejen en verdad cuan avergonzado me siento de mi comportamiento

-al final don correcto no pudo mantenerse firme en su limpio camino de la rectitud-se burló de la disculpa del chino el cual suspiró de cierta forma decaída fastidiando más aún al ilusionista el cual agarró del qipao al de trenza y lo jaló hacia su altura, frunciendo el ceño por debajo de su capucha-¿a qué viene esa mirada de auto compasión? ¿Dónde está ese maldito chino que me reprende por mi vocabulario y mi forma de ver el mundo que solo se basa en el dinero? Espero que si no me puedes dar una buena respuesta, sepas indemnizarme bien por marcarme sin mi consentimiento

-lo siento en verdad, pero deberías dejar de pensar tanto en dinero, eso no te dará toda la felicidad que necesites-volvió a sonreír con calma al ver que el contrario seguía molestándolo con aquella actitud parsimoniosa que llevaba él siempre y le aconsejaba al más bajo que igualmente tuviera

-eres molesto, escúchame don "toda vida es valiosa y ninguna vale más que otra" aunque me hayas marcado no significa que seguiré todo lo que tú digas, después de todo no eres mi amo o algo por el estilo ¿entendido?-le preguntó con molestia mientras lo soltaba sin cuidado alguno tirando del qipao hacia un lado haciendo que el contrario casi tirara el té por error

-nunca haría algo por el estilo, después de todo en china se nos enseña a todos el respeto a todos y que ninguno es menos que otro por ser cualquier género-se calmó más aun por la respuesta que le había dado el ilusionista encapuchado y él de igual forma le dio la respuesta que él consideraba pertinente, hasta que recordó algo previo a aquella semana ya concluida-eso de hacer un nido... cuando convivimos en esa casa todos los que nos volvimos arcobaleno, nunca te vi hacer uno ¿por qué ahora y por qué con mi ropa?

-¡eres un...! ¡Maldito chino lento!-con la cara totalmente roja debido a la vergüenza que le causaba el hacer algo tan antiguo culturalmente hablando y personal de él, terminó por tirarle el té que el de trenza tenía en la propia ropa de este con un manotazo, finalizando con irse del lugar sin poder él mismo beber uno como había ido a hacer en un principio

Media hora más tarde, Mammon se encontraba sentado frente a Reborn ya que una de las sirvientas del lugar le pidió ir en nombre del italiano y al no poder negarse ya que en aquel momento ese trabajo que tenía era el seguir las instrucciones del infante, no opuso mucha resistencia

-debes saber porque te llamé Viper-sonrió con ironía el hitman mientras bebía café sin preocupación alguna de lo que sucedía en el lugar, por su parte el encapuchado soltó un bufido y apartó la mirada

-si es por querer burlarte puedes ahorrarte tus palabras, esa molestia de Bel ya molestó lo suficiente con que soy un omega marcado-golpeaba el piso con irregularidad mostrando su descontento, por su lado el de fedora simplemente rió divertido al verse pillado en su intento de burla al contrario pero lo disimuló volviendo a beber del café

-no fue por eso Viper-mintió descaradamente una vez dejó la pequeña taza a un lado notando el gran escepticismo que mostraba el contrario con justificación, así que solo decidió enmascarar su diversión del asunto con un leve suspiro-como estuviste en celo toda esta semana quiero que intensifiques el entrenamiento de los mocosos y que hagas lo que consideres pertinente en tu... tutoría, claro está, sin llegar a volverlos locos del todo o a matarlos

-perfecto, no estoy de humor después de todo a aguantar a un grupo de mocosos por las buenas, los haré sufrir como no lo hice la primera semana-sonrió siniestramente el de capucha mostrando al ex arcobaleno del sol lo contento y de acuerdo que se encontraba con aquella idea-si es todo me largo

-sí, es todo de lo que quería hablar-sonrió divertido mientras asentía el italiano, viendo como aquel omega se levanta del asiento y se dirige a la entrada de la sala para darle fin a esa muy corta reunión-bye bye omega marcado

-muérete-fue la simple y cortante respuesta dada por Viper antes de azotar con fuerza la puerta para marcharse del lugar, después de todo el de fedora nunca desaprovecharía una oportunidad para burlarse verbalmente de otros

* * *

 **bieeeeen, ya concluyó la semana de relajo para todos en el campamento xD les espera mas tortura aún, y esta vez no habrá piedad alguna para nadie jajajajajaja xD**

 **pasando a otro asunto... no se envicien con los juegos que les consumirán el alma, el capítulo de los 6 días que estuve escribiendolo, los 4 primeros días solo escribía una que otra frase por pasarmela de enviciada con un juego roguelike, soy una desonra de escritora xDDD**

 **bueno, les corto mis pesares -y vicios- que esto no quiero que se me alargue innecesariamente, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, see yaa~~**


	41. capítulo 40

**nuevo capítulo sin falta que sinceramente me sorprende haber sacado en capítulo esta semana y no el lunes ya que solo comencé antes de ayer a escribirlo como para haberlo hecho larguito xDDD bueno, no me enroollo más, les dejo mejor el capítulo para que lean**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

Partían nuevamente con aquel entrenamiento como la primera semana, pero aquella ocasión había algo distinto de la anterior, de parte de Fon simplemente se podía sentir la seriedad y preocupación por lo que vaya a pasar, de igual forma, aquel día junto a él se encontraba Bianchi para agilizar más aquel entrenamiento según palabras de Reborn, algunos de los omegas de aquel lugar se veían extrañados por la tensión del lugar aunque no querían alzar la voz en reclamo por aquella innecesaria presión debido a que eran conscientes de la potente voz de mando que tenía el chino y no querían jugar con fuego

-esta semana va a comenzar desde ahora con todo, espero que la semana pasada hayan descansado lo suficiente porque iré casi sin piedad desde ahora en el entrenamiento por recomendación de Reboyama...-habló con parsimonia aunque de igual forma con mucha seriedad Fon mientras mantenía su cabeza agachada levemente aun pensando en si hacer efectivas sus palabras o si dejarlas como una advertencia para que se tomen enserio el entrenamiento, después de todo frente a él solo se encontraban niños y las cosas ya no eran como antes como cuando él y Reborn eran jóvenes

-espere Fon-sensei... ¿a qué se refiere con que irá casi sin piedad?-se aventuró a preguntar una de las chicas del grupo algo nerviosa por cual pudiera ser la respuesta dada por el chino, había tenido sueño hasta hace relativamente nada, pero con la advertencia dada por aquel hombre se le había ido por completo, estando ahora despierta por completo y con sus sentidos alerta

-la sociedad es igualitaria en la mayoría del mundo pero aun así los omegas tienen una gran desventaja y esa es que son vulnerables a la voz de mando, actuaremos la joven Bianchi y yo con base en eso esta semana para que sean algo más resistentes a dicha influencia-le explicó a ella y a todos en general el plan para la última semana mostrándose más calmado luego de un profundo suspiro a la par que daba un par de pasos hacia atrás alejándose levemente del grupo

-en resumen pueden venir con todo hasta a golpearnos si quieres y si es que pueden superar una orden-hablo con seriedad y con los brazos cruzados la peli rosa mientras miraba a otro lado tratando de evitar la mirada de fastidio e irritación de parte de su hermano menor aunque por la ubicación de este casi al final de todo el grupo, parecía más que estaba ignorando a todos en general-comencemos ya de una vez con esto Fon

-si-fue la corta respuesta acompañada de un asentimiento calmado por parte del de trenza el que dio inicio legalmente a aquel entrenamiento haciendo que de este modo todos los ahí reunidos comenzaran a correr en dirección de ambos alfas pero estos no se movían de su lugar-deténganse

-arrodíllense-tan solo aquella dos palabras pronunciadas por el taoísta y luego por la escorpión venenoso derrumbaron casi por completo al grupo de omegas que no pudieron ir en contra de aquellas ordenes pensando en alguna forma en la que poder levantarse y seguir pero sus cuerpos les impedían alguna respuesta de las que buscaban

-cuando logren salir de ese efecto vamos a continuar deteniéndolos hasta que logren evitar al menos un poco el seguir las ordenes-les explico con completa cortesía Fon aquello mientras caminaba a paso lento rodeando al grupo asegurándose así de que todos estuvieran intentando levantarse para continuar

iban ambos a continuar su labor en enseñarles a superar sus debilidades a los jóvenes cuando en el ambiente comenzó a sentirse un ligero rastro de sangre que se hacía más potente a cada segundo pasado, cambiaron su trabajo en ver quien se había lastimado cuando Ken saltó en contra de Fon con disposición a morderlo pero los rápidos reflejos de este le ayudaron a esquivar dicho ataque cuestionándose internamente como había logrado salir de aquella sumisión que había formado en el grupo de omegas, ahí lo notó, el olor a sangre provenía de aquel joven buscando con la mirada la herida, la pierna de este se encontraba lastimada por marcas de garras y el pantalón de usaba estaba rasgado en el mismo lugar

-¡no te esperabas esta pyon!-alardeó en un grito combinado con un aullido el de la cicatriz en el rostro mientras sacaba su lengua a un costado como si de un perro se tratase mostrando claramente en su apariencia que estaba usando una de las dentaduras especiales, en específico el Wolf channel-no dejaré que alguien más aparte de Mukuro-san me dé ordenes pyon

-la idea no era que salieran lastimados joven-le mira con seriedad y reproche sin necesidad de resaltar ninguna situación que estaba contemplando, ya que era notorio que el joven rubio estaba suprimiendo control con auto infligirse dolor, dio un largo salto hacia atrás teniendo que esquivar un par de veces firmes arañazos dados por el contrario al igual que fieras mordidas tendría que actuar ferozmente de igual forma si seguía sin atender a razones el menor

-tengo que controlar igual a ese perro-fue el murmullo serio por parte de la peli rosa sacando un par de pastelillos venenosos de alguna parte dispuesta a noquear a Ken sin escrúpulo alguno pero sin poder realizar su ataque debido a tener que esquivar igualmente un ataque creyendo saber de quién era dirigido no le sorprendió mucho que al girarse se encontrara con la expresión de molestia de su hermano menor- **Hayato no te interpongas**

-aun no me agrada el tenerte aquí aneki-chistó sin agrado alguno el peli plata luego de decirle aquello intentando ir en contra de la mayor con alguna patada o golpe para hacerla retroceder, no le agradaba mucho el ir en cuerpo a cuerpo pero al no poder usar sus bombas en aquel momento por no poder encender algún cigarro recurría a aquello

-¿cómo lograste tú salir del control de la voz de mando?-cuestionó con seriedad y molesta tratando igualmente de noquear al menor pero este le daba pelea, este por su parte soltó un gruñido bajo y molesto apartando una de las manos de la mayor

-no tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada, no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer ¿no?-le miró desafiante con el ceño fruncido casi por completo en molestia empuñando con fuerza ambas manos logrando ver en el rostro de su hermana un atisbo de una mueca de pena en la casi neutralidad que mostraba, cosa que logró sacarlo aún más de quicio

La peli rosa, luego de aquel corto intercambios de palabras tuvo que nuevamente ponerse a la defensiva ya que el de ojos verdes había logrado derribarla momentáneamente y para su sorpresa casi mordido en el brazo derecho sin saber la razón de aquello, además de no poder creer que su hermanito pequeño pudiera llegar a tales circunstancias con tal de darle frente ya que por lo general siempre huía cuando tenía oportunidad a su parecer. El verlo de esa forma era como volver a aquellos recuerdos que obtuvo del futuro donde momentáneamente y solo para escapar de ser entrenado por ella le dio frente

Se levantó ágilmente al esquivar una patada después de haber eludido con suerte aquella mordida realizando de este modo una barrida para desestabilizar al peli plata el cual al no poder reaccionar a tiempo por estar centrado solo en atacar a la peli rosa cayó al suelo de costado soltando un quejido de molestia llevando su mano izquierda a su ante brazo derecho donde recibió parte del peso de la caída pero intentando levantarse lo más rápido posible para continuar en su intento de lastimar a Bianchi

Por otro lado se encontraban Fon y Ken de los cuales el primero esquivaba con velocidad y agilidad, siendo el segundo el que arremetía con casi la misma velocidad sumado a la ferocidad de su estilo de "combate" estando de este modo ambos igualados en cierto aspecto pero sin dirigirse palabra alguna. El rubio intentó morder en varias ocasiones cualquier parte del cuerpo del azabache con intención de romper dicha parte he intentado también dar fuertes zarpazos queriendo perforar la piel del contrario como si estuviera cazando a cualquier animalejo salvaje para comerlo como acostumbraba, Fon por su parte no quería recurrir a la violencia extrema como el menor o tan siquiera lastimarlo después de todo su trabajo era ayudarles a todos ahí presentes a controlar sus impulsos omegas, suspiró un par de veces de manera relajada mientras esquivaba como si aquello no fuera nada, simplemente tenía la intención de cansar al de cicatriz

Pasaron varios minutos ambos de esta manera con los problemas que obtuvieron de ambos menores y no podían darse el lujo de perder mucho más tiempo o energía sumando a este hecho el que los demás alumnos del grupo ya no estaban bajo el efecto de la voz de mando de hace un rato pero estos se mantuvieron sentados más por la curiosidad que claramente presentaban hacia aquella disputa entre ellos, siendo que ningún omega se metía en el conflicto del otro y además no dejaba que los alfas perdieran su concentración de ellos como si aquello lo hubieran planeado en aquel corto tiempo aunque no era muy posible ya que ninguno le dirigía siquiera la mirada al otro, mucho menos la palabra sin ganas de atacarse entre ellos

-esta era tu intención desde el comienzo ¿o me equivoco?-con seriedad y algo de fastidio hablaba Shamal que se encontraba de espectador de aquel conflicto desde el interior de la mansión de uno de los pisos superiores

-quien sabe, quizás solo quería ver que tanto aguantaban que les dieran ordenes-rió con algo de ironía luego de aquel comentario el segundo espectador recibiendo solo un suspiro de fastidio por parte del doctor, le conocía relativamente bien para saber que ese era su plan inicial o sino solo hubiera dejado a Fon continuar solo el entrenamiento para mantener más calmado a aquel grupo

-Bianchi-chan es vista en este momento como un punto de conflicto por parte de Hayato por eso ese mocoso fue contra ella, si el perro de Kokuyo y él hubieran ido solos contra Fon le hubiera sido más fácil el controlarlos dejándolos inconscientes-razonó sin preocupación alguna en su voz o en su gesto el de bata recibiendo una leve risa por parte del ex arcobaleno del sol-iré a preparar los desinfectantes, ese par seguro hizo una idiotez para poder atacarlos

-te lo encargo-con simpleza y una sonrisa divertida asintió Reborn encargándole aquello al azabache más alto viendo de refilón como este se iba del lugar tomando rumbo a la enfermería provisional

Unos 10 minutos antes, el entrenamiento de los alfas hab8a cambiado igualmente ya que Viper les había informado a todos que esta vez iba a ser un enfrentamiento directo contra él sin ilusiones de por medio en el ámbito de encerrarlos y aunque la mitad del grupo no entendió de que hablaba el omega asintieron igualmente a aquel anuncio, el método dado esta semana fue el intentar quitarle la capucha, en aquel momento varios se inspiraron a aquello ya que les daba mucha curiosidad ya que el de capucha nunca se había dignado -según ellos- a sacársela ni siquiera para hablarles a los ojos

En aquel momento se encontraban tratando de enfrentar a aquel omega pero a pesar del esfuerzo les era casi inútil acercarse a él para la mayoría, a la vista de todos tenía un cuerpo que no era muy apto para darle frente a tantos alfas, los saltos que daba para eludirlos eran precisos a último segundo, tal vez por la satisfacción de humillarles su cercanía con la meta o tal vez era verdad lo de que no estaba muy preparado físicamente para ello y por eso los eludía casi al final, simplemente para ahorrar energía propia para no cansarse más rápido

-son idiotas... una pérdida de tiempo y energía... se están complicando la vida olvidándose de mi clase, siendo que se podrían aprovechar de eso en el entrenamiento-murmuraba para sí mismo el ilusionista quedándole poca paciencia siendo que tan solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos de comenzado el entrenamiento-todos son desesperantes

El de capucha no aguantó más de aquel calentamiento matutino soltando un bufido por lo bajo seguido de un gruñido leve usando sus ilusiones para crear varios tentáculos que salían por debajo de su ropa atacando con estos a los jóvenes alfas los cuales tragaron duro tratando de esquivar como podían dando saltos hacia los lados o rodando por el suelo

-se está tomando esto en serio-exhaló un suspiro de cansancio Tsuna debido a que aún se encontraba adormecido en cierto modo esquivando a duras penas uno de los ataques de Mammon teniendo que entrar en hyper mode para poder enfrentar al omega-no tengo otra opción

Yamamoto sonrió con más confianza que antes al ver como su amigo mostraba aquella mirada de decisión, dirigiendo así su mira hacia Chikusa el cual asintió con pereza ante aquel mudo plan improvisado, el moreno comenzó a ir en contra del ilusionista a la vez que esquivaba a duras penas el ataque que este daba para atormentar a los pobres chicos que intentaban pensar cómo salir de esa, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del contrario al asegurarse que ahora solo le prestaba atención solo a él, dejó golpearse por aquel ataque protegiéndose previamente con los brazos

Una vez que Viper logró quitarse a aquel azabache de su cercanía tuvo que rápidamente hacerse hacia un lado debido a que una lluvia de agujas iban en su contra esta vez, al centrar su vista en quien le atacaba esta vez vio al de lentes haciendo girar los yo-yos que tenía en sus manos realizando así otro ataque en contra de él, en esa oportunidad usó su capa como escudo aprovechando los claros puntos ciegos a su favor

Pero al igual que el ataque anterior aquello simplemente era una clara distracción que tuvo más notoriedad cuando a su espalda sintió un aura amenazante junto a la presión de unas llamas que conocía de antes, segundos antes de que le fuera arrebatada su capucha dio un paso hacia delante y agachándose a duras penas viendo como Tsuna pasaba de largo por encima de él, suspiró con levedad sin querer dar a mostrar el alivio que sentía de haberlo logrado esquivar a tiempo

-casi se me olvida que es de ti de quien debo cuidarme-volvió a levantarse con aparente calma al cielo Vongola centrándose nuevamente en sus ilusiones atacando esta vez de manera indiscriminada a todos los que ahí se encontraban-no volverá ninguno a correr con la misma suerte

-¿qué intentarás ahora Tsunayoshi Sawada?-preguntó con desinterés Chikusa siendo seguido por un "tú dices, Tsuna" por parte de Yamamoto una vez volvieron ambos a estar cerca del castaño como podían mientras esquivaban el ataque del de capucha

-tendremos que encargarnos por el momento de hacer que se canse, le he visto pelear antes y según escuché de él mismo no tiene mucha resistencia física-con seriedad aprieta sus puños con algo de fuerza el de ojos color chocolate dispuesto a cargar nuevamente contra aquel miembro de Varia pero se detuvo en el momento en el que vio al de ojos azules tambaleante y caer al suelo-¿estás bien? ¿Te llegó algún ataque?

-que molestia... Ken nuevamente está siendo imprudente...-susurró con fastidio para sí frunciendo ligeramente el ceño levantándose nuevamente sin poder evitar tambalear un par de veces más antes de estabilizarse por completo viendo a los otros dos que le miraban algo extrañados haciéndolo soltar un suspiro-no fue nada en lo que tengan que meterse, sigamos o los ataco a ustedes

-si-asintieron los otros dos haciendo caso a las palabras del de lentes para luego el castaño dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban un par de sus compañeros para explicarles el fugaz plan mientras que por su lado el azabache y el de gorro ponían manos a la obra su parte

20 minutos pasaron largas y tortuosas para ambos grupos haciendo que el entrenamiento terminara antes por tener que adaptarse al nuevo esfuerzo sumando a esto el hecho de que varios terminaron heridos por parte de los alfas por no cuidarse de los ataques de Viper, luego de que varios se trataron los moretones con los que salieron del entrenamiento solo quedaron dos jóvenes ahí dentro mirándose con molestia y un adulto el cual estaba terminando de ordenas las últimas cosas

-la idea de este entrenamiento no es que salgan heridos por ustedes mocosos idiotas-les recriminó con molestia a ambos jóvenes Shamal mientras se acercaba primero a Ken para tratar la herida de la pierna de este que a pesar del tiempo aún estaba abierta la herida, de seguro fue profunda o la hirió varias veces en un rato

-no te entrometas maldito anciano pyon-aulló con molestia el rubio para luego soltar un quejido de molestia al sentir el alcohol en su pierna intentando morder o atacar con sus garras al mayor pero fue detenido por la placa médica la cual termino mordida por un lado y luego partida en dos

-son unos mocosos molestos-suspiró con molestia el doctor colocando una venda en la pierna del de cicatriz el cual estuvo dispuesto a atacarlo nuevamente pero el sentir nuevamente el alcohol en su cuerpo, mejor dicho en su mejilla volvió a soltar un quejido y un leve chillido-listo, lárgate ahora

El rubio miró con molestia al de bata pero al verse libre del servicio médico que se le ofrecía tomó la oferta de este y se largó de aquel salón lo más rápido que pudo cerrando la puerta del lugar de un fuerte azote dejando tan solo al mayor junto al peli plata el cual seguía en silencio aún sin querer abrir la boca dirigiendo su mirada ahora con fastidio hacia otro lado evitando la mirada del mayor

-tu brazo Hayato-exigió firmemente Shamal siendo todavía ignorado por el de ojos verdes haciéndolo suspirar de fastidio llevando su mano derecha al puente de su nariz para no alterarse por aquel mocoso frente a él-Hayato, tu brazo, ahora

-no es de tu incumbencia viejo borracho-rechazó aquel pedido que hacía el mayor para curarlo recibiendo posteriormente un ligero golpe en la frente viendo con molestia al contrario por hacer aquello-no hagas eso, mierda, no soy un mocoso de 10 años

-pero te comportar como uno y muy fastidioso-sin preocuparse por la queja del menor, agarró a este del brazo derecho escuchándolo quejarse levemente tratando de esconder el hecho de que le dolía pero no podía esconder aquel hecho del más alto, el cual le remangó la manga de la playera que llevaba viendo la marca de dientes en aquel lugar frunciendo su ceño al menor-¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no te lastimes jodido mocoso idiota?

-no es de tu incumbencia que me lastime ahora o no, tú me decías que no me lastimara con la dinamita-gruñó con molestia frunciendo su ceño casi infantilmente para quejarse después nuevamente esta vez porque el azabache frente a él le tiró del cabello como reprimenda-¡que dejes de hacer esas mierdas!

-cuando dejes de lastimarte para superar tus mierdas-le respondió sin molestia alguna y más como consejo mientras pasaba su mano presionando aquella marca para ver que tanto había de daño sin lastimar la piel debido a la mordida que el peli plata se había dado en dicho lugar, escuchando como los gruñidos de queja eran soltados por el más bajo-te mordiste, te aguantas ahora esto

Luego de aquellas palabras los dos guardaron silencio aunque el peli plata seguía quejándose por lo bajo ante aquel tratamiento para luego de un rato ver ya totalmente en silencio como el mayor iba al mesón que ahí tenía para tomar un rollo de vendas nuevo y un paño húmedo con lo que envolvió la herida escuchando la queja del menor por apretar las vendas con fuerza

-ahora ¿me explicas como tú y ese otro mocoso terminaron con una mejilla moreteada?-pidió nuevas explicaciones a aquello Shamal cruzándose de brazos escuchando como Gokudera chistaba nuevamente apartando la mirada-Hayato...

-bien, le pegué y ese malnacido me devolvió el golpe-no le importaba hablar de las peleas que el mismo inicio o en las que se ha metido porque el contrario algunas veces le alentaba a pelear, pero aquella vez simplemente recibió una nueva reprimenda en la jalada de mejillas que se llevó-maldita sea, eso duele maldito viejo

-te lo mereces-fue la única respuesta dada por el mayor antes de tratar igualmente dicha herida en la mejilla del peli plata el cual esta vez evito soltar más quejas ya que el contrario seguiría reprendiéndolo por dejarse golpear solo porque si-Hayato, sienta tu cabeza idiota y deja de hacer estas cosas por tu orgullo, no vale la pena que llegues a lastimar a tu hermana o que te lastimes tu porque si

-... no me agrada, cree que por venir aquí y jugar a ser la buena hermana por una vez va a arreglar todo lo que no hizo en años-apartó nuevamente la mirada una vez tuvo ya tratada la mejilla teniendo una expresión de resentimiento y frustración en su rostro sintiendo poco rato después una de las manos de Shamal en su cabello desordenando estos

-ya hablaste con ella de eso ¿no? Le dejaste en claro que puedes ser mejor sin ella, solo demuéstralo y no vuelvas a lastimarte así mocoso idiota que das la impresión contraria-le dio aquel consejo sin recibir respuesta alguna por parte del menor pero el ver que este no apartaba su mano le dio a entender que le estaba tomando atención y no iba a soltar más quejas sobre aquello al menos el resto de la semana

* * *

 **a decir verdad me encanta esa relación de Shamal con Gokudera, son literalmente como padre e hijo como ya e puesto aquí sin querer o llegar a reconocerlo a vivas voces xDDD**

 **espero que les haya gustado como quedó este capítulo porque al campamento no le queda mucho, uno o dos capítulos mas para volver a la rutina de los chicos de ir al colegio**

 **dejo de hacer spoilers involuntarios mejor y nos vemos para la próxima, see yaa~~**


	42. capítulo 41

**finalmente vuelvo con un capítulo mas de este long fic xDD el tiempo que he estado ausente ha sido solo por el hecho de que estuve trabajando en un one shot que ya esta subido a mi perfil excepto en amor-yaoi ya que no tiene ninguna ship y es tan solo angst o un intento de este, bueno, dejo de hacer auto spam y los dejo con el capítulo**

 **disclaimer: khr no es de mi propiedad**

* * *

Aquella tarde comenzaba con un entrenamiento extra nuevamente, pero esta vez a diferencia de la anterior era entre Tsunayoshi y Byakuran, los cuales intercambiaban y detenía rápidos golpes del contrario mientras eran observados por Spanner, Irie y Enma los últimos dos siendo simples espectadores mientras el primero tecleaba rápidamente en la laptop que tenía

-ya van ¿cuánto? ¿20 minutos intercambiando golpes? Se nota en verdad agotador-era el comentario lanzado al aire por parte de Shoichi el cual suspiraba agotado notoriamente con tan solo observar la batalla de los dos frente a él-creía que Tsunayoshi-kun estaría agotado por todo lo que tiene que entrenar desde temprano con dos ex arcobalenos

-eso es lo maravilloso de Tsuna-kun ¿no? Que a pesar de estar en las últimas sigue dando todo de él-sonríe con levedad Kozato una vez gira su rostro levemente para poder ver bien al de cabellos anaranjados

-tiene razón, Vongola siempre ha demostrado ser de confianza en términos de que dará todo de sí, si es necesario-les dijo en completa calma Spanner dejando las anotaciones a un lado para terminar estirándose un poco-por eso mismo quiero ver cuál es su límite final siendo el mecánico que le ayuda ya se siempre termina superando mis expectativas

-a todo esto, la vez anterior me pediste a mí que entrenara con Tsuna-kun ¿por qué esta vez se lo pediste a Byakuran?-preguntó con curiosidad esta vez dirigiendo su mirada al rubio el cual fingió hacer una expresión de duda para terminar por asentir un par de veces una vez terminó de forjar su mentira

-es por la ciencia, en contra de ti Vongola parece que inconscientemente reprime su fuerza, por eso el escoger esta vez a Gesso como sujeto de... práctica pareció ser la mejor solución para recabar la totalidad de datos necesarios para calibrar nuevamente las lentillas-le explicó lo más calmado y neutral pudo el inglés logrando al parecer exitosamente engañar a los dos omegas a su lado ya que el de lentes igualmente tenía ciertas dudas al respecto

-ya veo, no sabía que Tsuna-kun hacía eso cuando practicábamos-asiente un par de veces con lentitud viendo como luego de un rato el británico se levantaba pidiéndole al de lentes ir a ver alguna cosa en otro lugar que no entendió muy bien por los términos que este usó-¿a dónde van?

-Spanner está creando un sistema nuevo con otro computador y me pidió ayudarlo con unas terminales-trató de simplificar lo que el otro le había dicho viendo nuevamente la cara de confusión del joven Simon riendo levemente-vamos a hacer unas pruebas en una aplicación, volvemos en un rato mas

-mientras tanto, dejaré esta laptop aquí reuniendo información estadística de las lentillas que Vongola tiene, así que no es necesario que lo vigilemos del todo, tu puedes seguir viendo el enfrentamiento de práctica y apoya todo lo que quieras a Vongola para que dé más de sí contra Gesso-sonreía disimuladamente señalando primero en la práctica el aparato apoyado en el suelo y la pared para luego señalar hacia donde se encontraban Tsuna y Byakuran entrenando

-no hay problema, vayan a hacer ese programa del que hablan-se despide de ambos mientras ve como estos se alejan dirigiendo enseguida su mirada hacia su amigo y el otro líder mafioso ampliando un poco más su sonrisa-¡tú puedes Tsuna-kun!

El nombrado sonrió con calma y confianza desviando ligeramente su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el de ojos rojos pero teniendo que rápidamente esquivar debido a casi recibir un golpe con la caja animal del de cabellos blancos sin darse entre ellos nuevas oportunidades a distraerse ya que a pesar de ser un entrenamiento debían mostrarle al contrario que no se rendirían hasta terminar agotados

 **Hace una hora**

-te propongo un trato Gesso, el día de hoy se mi conejillo de indias para probar el calibre de las lentillas de Vongola y te doy vía libre para que hagas un movimiento con Irie que no sea llevarlo a la cama, decirle directamente que lo quieres o que lo marques-le propuso Spanner a Byakuran con el ceño levemente fruncido mientras levantaba tres dedos con la mano derecha viendo cómo el contrario parecía meditarlo, ambos evitaban el encontrarse mientras estaban en aquel lugar simplemente coincidiendo en los momentos de comer o cuando se vigilaban entre ellos para que no se propasaran con el de lentes

-¿y eso? Creí que ya habías probado eso, fue la otra vez igual que pasaste tiempo con Sho-chan ¿no?-sonreía infantilmente aunque con notoria malicia aguantando la risa que quería soltar en señal de burla contra el otro

-no resultó como esperaba, quizás es porque con quien practicaba era un omega o tal vez porque era Simon-pensó en aquello en voz alta un momento pero terminó por negar y mirar nuevamente con seriedad-¿qué dices? ¿Me ayudas? y así te dejaré el camino libre con Irie el resto del día sin interrupción alguna

-está bien, si así no interrumpes mis mimos a Sho-chan lo acepto-asintió un par de veces con una amplia sonrisa infantil el de ojos violáceos para luego estrechar la mano con el de ojos verdes para sellar aquel "trato"

 **De regreso a aquel momento**

Tsuna ya estaba a la distancia suficiente para poder lanzar un X-burner de mediana potencia cuando su intuición lo detuvo haciéndolo mirar hacia los lados pensando en que podría pasar y aunque no era un mal presentimiento le llamó la atención lo que le costó el recibir en el mentón un golpe con algo de fuerza por parte de su oponente haciéndolo desconcentrarse y caer al suelo saliendo de esta forma del hyper mode quejándose del dolor

-Tsu... Tsuna-kun ¿estás bien? Eso pareció doloroso-se preocupó completamente el de ojos rojos levantándose apresuradamente para poder ir a ayudar a levantarse al castaño para mirar de mala manera al de cabellos blancos el cual rió levemente y soltó un simple "ups"-no era necesario darle un golpe tan fuerte

-vaaamos, no fue un golpe muy fuerte solo agarré a Tsunayoshi-kun por sorpresa, a todo esto ¿cómo es que te tomé tan por sorpresa?-sonrió plácidamente al comienzo el de ojos violáceos para finalmente mirar al de ojos café con total curiosidad a la vez que inclinaba levemente la cabeza viendo como este hacía un gesto extrañado

-bueno es verdad, no fue un golpe muy brusco Enma-kun, he recibido golpes peores por parte de Reborn, así que puedes mantener la calma-tranquiliza al de cabello rojizo mientras aún mantiene el ceño fruncido en incertidumbre pensando en porque se había distraído por su intuición y es más, que le avisaba su intuición-pues, creo que algo desagradable puede pasar, lo siento por no concentrarme

-no hay problema con eso, ya terminamos igualmente-le quitó importancia alguna al asunto Byakuran mientras miraba hacia donde se suponía debían estar tomando datos Spanner e Irie pero no encontró a ninguno de los dos chistando de mala gana y volver enseguida a una sonrisa medianamente infantil hacia los otros dos-los dejo solos a ambos, pásenla bien un rato

-ah... uhm... bien-dudó extrañado Tsuna pero asintiendo levemente ante lo dicho por el contrario viendo junto a Enma como se iba del lugar de cierto modo molesto por algún motivo que ninguno entendió, aunque luego de un rato rió con levedad mientras pasaba su mano por donde había sido golpeado

-en verdad te dolió Tsuna-kun ¿por qué no lo admitiste enseguida? Me preocupó mucho cuando te vi caer y golpearte en el suelo-admitió con una expresión de leve tristeza combinado con queja el de cabellos rojos mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza terminando por soltar un suspiro ahogado desanimando de cierto modo al castaño

-lo siento Enma-kun, pero pensé que si decía que me dolió más de lo que dije comenzarías una pelea enserio con Byakuran, y no quería que nadie se lastimara más de lo necesario por un descuido mío en el entrenamiento-con algo de pena en su voz confirmó aquello pasando su mano derecha por su cabello desordenándolo algo más de lo que ya estaba escuchando la leve risa del contrario haciéndolo sonreír con levedad y emoción por alguna razón que no conocía

-eres en verdad admirable Tsuna-kun, te preocupas mucho por otros cuando deberías preocuparte por ti, tener a un alfa como tú de compañero sería maravilloso-sonrió algo amplio mientras relataba aquello con un leve sonrojo en su rostro pero una vez se dio cuenta de lo último que dijo junto a la sorpresa que expresaba la cara del contrario inmediatamente su rostro cambió a uno de vergüenza y el rojo aumentó comenzando a igualar a su cabello-n... no sé por qué dije algo como eso... en verdad que... quería decir que era una gran cualidad que podría alegrar a cualquiera y... l... lo siento Tsuna-kun, debió sonar raro...

-eso... eso fue... wao, me sorprendió su... supongo que gracias...-le devolvió una sonrisa de vergüenza a la vez que su rostro estaba casi totalmente rojo para terminar con una leve risa pausada-yo... podría decir lo mismo...

Ambos se quedaron en un total silencio luego de aquella conversación sin saber con qué más cortar aquella incomodidad que sentían, aunque de igual manera el silencio que se había instaurado tampoco se sentía tan mal como los dos pensaban

En el bosque no muy lejos del costado derecho de la mansión se encontraba Gokudera fumando sentado apoyado en un árbol mientras miraba como Yamamoto entrenaba con la shigure kintoki aunque solo estaba está en su forma básica como espada de bambú, aunque luego de un rato soltó un bostezo a la vez que se estiraba, se cansaba de solo ver entrenar al moreno

-no puedo creer que tengas tanta energía aún si no hemos parado estas semanas de entrenar-soltó sin problema alguno para terminar por soltar una risa algo irónica mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado apoyando su brazo en su pierna y su mejilla izquierda en su mano

-es un poco inevitable, es divertido después de todo el practicar con la espada-rió con calma para escuchar un quejido de queja por parte del peli plata seguido por un "jodido friki" que le hizo reír un poco más y decidió detener aquella práctica para ir a sentarse junto al otro-aunque parece que no me cansé yo, si no que terminaste agotado tú

-no creas tanto que fue por verte, ya estaba agotado desde antes-sonrió con algo de ironía mientras le pega con levedad al moreno en la frente para luego agarrarle la mejilla derecha para tirarle con un poco de fuerza hasta escucharlo quejarse terminando por reír un poco-no te des muchos aires de grandeza, friki, porque caerás

-no me siento más por nada ni por sentirme cansado hahaha, creo que más que nada me siento energético porque estoy contigo-sonrió ampliamente a la par que se sobaba la mejilla lastimada y terminar por abrazar al de ojos verdes luego de dejar caer la espada sin preocupación alguna ya que en aquel momento más le interesaba el contacto con el contrario

-n... no seas... no seas así de lanzado que es vergonzoso-se quejó entre molesto y avergonzado el peli plata mientras agarraba uno de los brazos del azabache pero sin hacer un real esfuerzo en quitárselo de encima ya que no le desagradaba en nada

-vamos Gokudera, después de todo somos pareja ¿no?-estaba totalmente animado el de ojos café al ver que el contrario no opina mayor resistencia más que los gruñidos leves y la cara de fastidio pasando a acariciar la mejilla del otro con la propia

-no seas tan meloso tampoco, idiota-terminó por apartar a Yamamoto de su lado colocando ambas manos en la cara del otro para mostrar su descontento con un gesto de molestia y al ya haber acabado su cigarro lo tiró por ahí sin riesgo a posible incendio para terminar por bufar con fastidio-además estas jodidamente sudado y tu olor es malditamente intolerable de por si para que estés más encima tan animado

-no puedo evitarlo, estaba entrenando y el olor tampoco puedo calmarlo ya que estar cerca de ti me emociona por completo-con completa sinceridad y una amplia sonrisa se endereza con total calma sin importarle que el otro se pusiera a balbucear cosas en italiano con la cara casi totalmente roja, se rió por lo bajo ante la idea de lo lindo que le parecía aquello a pesar de no entender nada, terminando por aprovecharlo dándole de esta forma un beso con calma en los labios haciendo saltar de sorpresa a Gokudera

-no... ¡No te aproveches de la situación!-gritó con molestia haciendo momentáneamente cerrar los ojos al azabache por la sorpresa, aunque el hecho de que tuviera el rostro rojo y el antebrazo en la mitad inferior de la cara para ocultar lo avergonzado que se sentía daba a entender a Yamamoto de que estaba en cualquier estado de ánimo menos molestia y ello se reafirmaba más aún con el aroma del momento

-en verdad se siente bien-con una sonrisa de confianza pura pasaba sus dedos por su labio inferior el moreno grabando en su mente el contacto de recién que tuvo con los labios de Gokudera el cual apartó la miraba fingiendo molestia sin quererle ver la cara, haciéndolo sonreír más amplio que recién-en verdad Gokudera es lindo cuando esta avergonzado

-¡no hables de mi como si no estuviera contigo!-cayó en la provocación del más alto ya que al gritarle se volteó nuevamente a verle terminando por ser derribado en un abrazo al que esta vez no se negó a aceptar, simplemente terminó por sujetarle con levedad los hombros y soltando leves gruñidos de molestia para camuflar lo confortado que se sentía por aquel simple acto dado por el más alto

En la cocina se encontraban Fon y Viper sentado uno frente al otro en una mesa dispuesta solo para ellos, en este momento ambos se encontraban bebiendo té en completo silencio el primero buscando mentalmente como hablarle al segundo ya que aún se sentía de cierta forma mal por marcarlo sin permiso alguno en el celo, mientras que el ilusionista estaba así solo porque agradecía internamente que todo aquello del entrenamiento terminara aquel día y se sentía internamente agradecido además de secretamente orgulloso de que la cosa hubiera resultado como se esperaba aunque fuera en el intensivo

-hemos preparado una tarta ¿les gustaría que les sirviera un pedazo?-les ofreció con amabilidad una de las sirvientas mientras hacía una leve reverencia a ambos

-sería un agrado poder probar un bocado-aceptó el chino con una sonrisa encantadora para luego mirar al de capucha el cual simplemente soltó un "está bien" para luego ver como aquella mujer asentía un par de veces para ir a cumplir con la petición volviendo de esta forma el silencio a ambos pero roto inmediatamente por el chino-Reborn me contó que has logrado un gran avance con los dos grupos

-¿ense...?-se contuvo él mismo de retar al alfa por salir con un tema tan absurdo simplemente para hacerle práctica, simplemente soltó un largo y agotado suspiro llevando su mano derecha por debajo de la capa para pasarla por su frente-sí, el grupo de omegas ya está listo para cualquier cosa, ellos estaban más dispuestos para todo, solo los alfas eran casi patéticos, ya que algunos se negaban a las exigencias, pero alcanzaron niveles aceptables, yo en cambio escuché que has tenido unos cuantos problemas heh ¿mucha presión para alguien que es más músculo que cerebro?

-no es tanto problema por decirlo de alguna manera, es más como tener cuidado mientras los superviso, ya que dos de los jóvenes omegas parece que tienen problema con seguir instrucciones-respondió con total calma a pesar de ver la notoria burla e ironía en Viper el cual terminó por reír bajo ante el descontento enmascarado en calma por el azabache-yo enserio...

-ya va la centésima jodida vez, no hay nada que disculpar y ya nada hay que hacer-le interrumpió con molestia al ver el gesto de cachorro lastimero que tenía el ex arcobaleno de la tormenta viendo como luego de aquello cerró la boca y agachó ligeramente la cabeza haciéndolo bufar por lo bajo para estirar la mano y de esta forma agarrarlo del qipao con algo de fuerza-parece que en verdad eres solo musculo en lugar de cerebro, la semana entera haz estado disculpándote cada que nos cruzamos y ya me tiene harto ¿acaso solo meditas por las puras? Porque parece que no logras entender las cosas simples de los omega, no quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir nuevamente la palabra si solo buscas disculparte al final ¿entendido?

Fon simplemente asintió en completo silencio ante la exigencia del más bajo, mayoritariamente sorprendido por la actitud que expresaba siendo que antes solo le había visto aquel lado egocéntrico y avaro, sonriendo con suma levedad al descubrir una faceta más fiable y cercana del contrario, pero aun así lamentándose internamente que fuera en aquella situación tan ya desfavorable

Un par de horas más tarde, faltando poco para la cena un gran estruendo llama la atenci9n de la mayoría de los que en aquel lugar convivían aquel tiempo, acercándose a la salida principal de la mansión donde pudieron ver como Mukuro se enfrentaba sin piedad alguna contra Hibari el cual se sorprendieron de que estuviera en aquel lugar

-he estado esperando con ansias que volvieras alondra-kun para poder divertirme contigo-se burlaba el heterocromático para esquivar ágilmente hacia atrás el intento de golpe de una de las tonfas de Kyoya el cual chistó molesto por no poder acertar-¿qué pasa alondra-kun soy mucho ya para ti?

-kamikorosu-fue la única respuesta dada por el ex prefecto de Nami chuu antes de volver a cargar contra el de peinado frutal el cual esquivaba sin problema alguno y cubría de igual manera con su tridente

Mukuro podría fácilmente usar sus ilusiones para acabar nuevamente con el de ojos azul grisáceos como pasó en su primer encuentro pero en aquel momento ello le parecía simplemente aburrido y prefería solamente usar su destreza física ya que solo quería un rato de diversión. Dió un golpe fuerte con la parte posterior de su tridente a costa de igualmente un golpe en su brazo derecho por parte de la tonfa del otro pero tuvo la ventaja del tamaño diferencial de las armas para lanzarlo contra los árboles, pero el guardián de la nube recuperó el equilibrio con facilidad sacando las cadenas del mecanismo de las tonfas para pelear así a distancia con el otro

Ninguno de los dos batallaba con toda su fuerza o siquiera enserio, pero aquel despliegue de fuerza y voluntad de continuar atemorizaba a todos los espectadores que no estaban acostumbrados a luchar más allá del entrenamiento que han tenido dos de las semanas que han estado viviendo ahí. Nadie quería interrumpir para no salir lastimados o quizás tener un destino peor al anteponerse a dos "monstruos" como ellos y algunos pocos simplemente seguían viendo por el morbo de quien podría acabar con el otro primero, pero aquel "espectáculo" fue detenido cuando Tsuna llegó de sorpresa por algún lado obligando a ambos a apartarse evitando un golpe directo de las llamas del cielo del castaño

-kufufufufu que atrevido Tsunayoshi ¿acaso quieres que te posea como para interponerte en mi batalla?-con arrogancia y una sonrisa de lado reafirmaba su agarre en el tridente apuntando esta hacia el más bajo de manera amenazante

-omnívoro no te interpongas en mi camino o no tendré piedad contigo-igual de amenazante le amenazó el azabache dispuesto también a atacarlo con sus armas frunciendo su ceño en molestia

-no voy a dejar que vuelvan a levantar sus armas y tampoco me enfrentaré a ustedes... Mukuro ¿quieres que le diga a Chrome que no has cumplido tu palabra?-hablo con total seriedad y calma para terminar cuestionando al de cabellos índigos mientras entrecerraba sus ojos e incrementaba la presión de sus llamas en una amenaza seria

-kufufufufu tu ganas, me haré hacia atrás-sonrió con cinismo mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás y haciendo desaparecer su tridente entre las nieblas para marcharse del lugar de regreso a la mansión

-ahora Hibari-san, debo de suponer de como la vez anterior te adelantaste a Dino-san ¿cierto?-calmó su seriedad viendo con mayor calma a la nube Vongola el cual guardó sus tonfas sin gana alguna ya de pelear dirigiendo su mirada en silencio hacia las ventanas donde todos se fueron de regreso a sus habitaciones o a lo que estaban haciendo cuando fue el escándalo

-wao, así que ya impones el respeto que aullabas cuando luchabas-le elogió de aquella extraña manera con una sonrisa de lado ignorando por completo la pregunta dada por el cielo Vongola pasando de largo sin importarle que el más bajo estuviera aun esperando respuesta

-esto es agotador-soltó en un suspiro cansado saliendo del hyper mode viendo hacia el camino del bosque esperando ver si venía el líder Cavallone con Romario y Kusakabe los cuales llegaron al par de minutos después llamando la atención de Tsuna ya que ellos tres eran acompañados de dos personas más, un hombre que reconocía a la perfección y una mujer que no parece recordar

-oh hermanito, es lindo ver que has salido a saludar-sonreía amable aquel rubio recibiendo en respuesta una amplia sonrisa igual por parte del más joven el cual les saludó con calma a él y a los dos hombres azabaches que le acompañaban

-oi Tsuna ¿no vas a saludar a tu queridísimo padre?-sonreía inocentón Iemitsu abriendo sus brazos en alto esperando un abrazo del castaño el cual frunce ligeramente el ceño haciéndose medio paso hacia atrás dándose cuenta del porque su intuición le decía que algo desagradable iba a pasar, ahora entendía que ese algo era su padre

-espero que hayas ido a ver a mamá antes de atreverte a venir aquí-le respondió cortante con claro tono de reproche al mayor el cual simplemente respondió con una risa invadiendo el espacio personal dándole un fuerte abrazo incomodando por completo al menor ya que no tenía ganas de que "aquel hombre" se tomara tantas libertades

-el maestro si fue a ver a la señora Nana así que no se preocupe por aquel detalle joven Tsunayoshi, es más, yo misma por consejo de Lal le exigí que fuera a ver a su mujer antes de venir-con educación y cortesía la mujer de ojos morados que acompañaba al mayor de los Sawada le responde lo que el hombre se había negado a responder agradeciendo aquel acto el castaño a lo que ella niega con una sonrosa-no hay porque agradecer, por eso vine con el maestro, todos en CEDEF estuvimos de acuerdo en que alguien viniera para controlarlo

-no lo pongas de esa forma Orégano, igual iba a pasar a ver a mi linda Nana, no soy tan irresponsable-sonrió con ánimo el león de Vongola soltando a su hijo del abrazo dejándolo finalmente libre lo que le dio aire libre alejándose varios pasos del adulto volviendo donde estaban los otros hombres

-Dino-san ¿esta vez se van a quedar más que la vez anterior?-le preguntó recuperando la emoción que había perdido al ver a su progenitor comenzando a caminar al interior de la mansión junto al joven rubio

-por supuesto hermanito, esta vez sí nos vamos a quedar la noche ya que se acabó el trabajo por completo aquí-rió animado Haneuma siguiendo el paso del joven Vongola pasando por alto el saludo que se habían dado padre e hijo

-primero vamos a poner en claro cuál va a ser la respuesta de Dame Tsuna-interrumpe sin previo aviso Reborn al par de Dames, golpeando a cada uno una patada en la nuca sin importarle la queja que tuvieran los dos-pongamos marcha enseguida al salón para discutirlo con los demás

-se lo dijimos todos maestro, al menos su hijo le tiene resentimiento por no pasar mucho tiempo en su propia casa-le reprendió la mujer de lentes acomodando estos y adelantando su andar al grupo que entro antes que ellos para saber dónde ir siendo seguido posteriormente por el hombre

Una vez que llegaron al salón de reuniones ahí se encontraban ya esperando Byakuran, Uni, Gamma y Enma los cuales ya estaban listos para hablar de lo que era necesario en aquella ocasión, en el lugar solo quedaron adentro los cuatro que ya estaban ahí junto con los otros tres líderes y solo la mano derecha del Cavallone, quedando esperando a las afuera Orégano y Kusakabe

-no creo que sea necesario que nos quedemos esperando aquí afuera ya que solo hay alumnos de Nami-chuu, así que puedes relájate-le aconsejó con calma el de copete dando una pequeña reverencia a la mujer la cual le sonrió negando levemente a la oferta viendo como este se retiraba del lugar, seguramente para ir a calmar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer el demonio de Namimori

-Iemitsu ¿tú también vienes a saber la respuesta que va a dar Tsuna?-le pregunta con una sonrisa calmada Reborn a sabiendas que la verdadera razón del líder de CEDEF para estar en Japón era aquella

-claro, he aprovechado de que vine a Japón para poder saber la respuesta final de mi queridísimo hijo-le siguió la camuflada tapando su verdadera intención del porque estaba ahí a lo que Dino simplemente suspiró con disimulo teniendo que seguir la mentira que había puesto su ex tutor ya que no quería recibir una paliza de este

-bueno Tsuna, para evitar el mal ambiente que se puede formar ¿qué fue lo que decidiste al final?-preguntó inmediatamente el cielo Cavallone viendo como el nombrado relaja notoriamente los hombros y siendo notorio que le agradecía que fuera directo para no pasar más tiempo cerca de su padre

-pues... luego de pensarlo y hablar con Enma-kun... también viendo el esfuerzo dado por varios de mis amigos... decido aceptar ser el siguiente líder Vongola-tenía la vista gacha al comienzo de lo que decía para terminar viendo con decisión al que le había preguntado recién, pudiendo apreciar como este le sonrió alegre por la respuesta a la vez que orgulloso

-sabía que esa sería la respuesta de Tsuna-san, no fue necesario verlo en el futuro, tú mirada toda la semana ha sido de decisión y confianza, suponía que era por la respuesta que tendrías-le sonrió amable Uni mientras juntaba sus manos con delicadeza para ver después a su guardián del rayo y luego al de cabellos blancos, los cuales asintieron a las palabras dichas por ella

-Uni-chan tiene toda la razón, felicidades por decirlo finalmente Tsunayoshi-kun, al menos yo ya esperaba que dejaras de ser algo aburrido para que volvieras a ser interesante como siempre-rió con gracia luego de dar su respuesta el de ojos violáceos haciendo reír con levedad y un poco de vergüenza al castaño

-te apoyaré en todo igualmente Tsuna-kun, así que cuenta conmigo en todo-le confió aquellas palabras casi en un susurro Enma pero lo suficiente fuerte como para que fuera escuchado por el alfa más joven de la habitación el cual se sintió ahora más contento que antes dedicando una gran sonrisa a aquella respuesta junto con un "gracias" en general ignorando la irritante presencia de su padre biológico, centrando su atención solo en quienes le importaban

-Nono se sentirá contento por tu respuesta Dame Tsuna tenlo por seguro y se podría decir que de cierta forma también me siento algo orgulloso de que dejes de ser un indeciso bueno para nada-le alaga al comienzo el de fedora para terminar por profesar aquellas humillantes e hirientes palabras recibiendo tan solo una leve queja por aquello al ex arcobaleno el cual solo soltó una leve risa de despreocupación

-mi hijo se ha hecho todo un hombre decidido-no le interesó la opinión al mayor de los Sawadas de lo que pensaran otros con tal de expresar su alegría por su hijo pero este solo hizo un gesto de vergüenza y molestia ante la actitud de su padre

-oi Reborn ¿después puedo hablar contigo sobre algo importante?-ignoró por completo el papel de padre pseudo responsable de Iemitsu para dirigirse con aquella duda al de fedora el cual rió internamente al ver como trataba su pupilo a su progenitor

-¿acaso no puede ser tratado aquí para que actúes así de perdedor y nervioso?-se burló con ironía el hitman con los brazos cruzados esperando la respuesta del castaño el cual se puso algo rojo y negando con insistencia balbuceando un par de cosas inentendibles lo que provoca a Reborn el darle un golpe en la cabeza para que se calme-entiendo deja entonces de comportarte como un Dame, Dame Tsuna

Orégano se encontraba de pie afuera de aquella habitación esperando a que le reunión terminara cuando vio no muy lejos a Skull y Fran caminar a hurtadillas cada uno con una bolsa a la espalda, extrañando a la fémina ya que notoriamente ninguno era estudiante según le había comentado hace rato Kusakabe, así que para asegurarse de que no fuera algo peligroso para los que ahí se encontraban los siguió a una distancia segura para no ser atrapada. Llegó hasta el final del pasillo y vio como aquel par entraban a una de las habitaciones del lugar así que se acercó a la puerta para poder escuchar lo que sucedía ahí adentro extrañándose por los sonidos de cosas cayendo y rompiéndose posteriormente seguido de uno que otro reclamo, dándole la curiosidad de querer entrar para saber que sucedía

Al pasado los minutos el ruido se dejó de escuchar y al poco rato después la puerta se abrió, ella estaba preparada para atacar si era necesario pero al ver la reacción e sorpresa y susto del mayor que había entrado ahí ella misma no pudo reaccionar

-yo no tuve nada que ver con esto-fue lo único que salió monótonamente por parte del más joven el cual empujó sin cuidado alguno al motociclista el cual se quejó de quedar solo en lo que habían hecho pero cuando miró a los lados este ya había desaparecido

-¿que estaban haciendo ahí?-preguntó con seriedad la castaño claro analizando si la situación merecía entrar en acción o dejarlo pasar y si era la primera opción no se demoraría en ir a buscar al de sombrero de rana pero guardó un poco de silencio-ahora que miro bien ¿no eres Skull de la famiglia Carcassa? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones aquí?

-¿que? Los de Carcassa solo son como contratistas cuando era arcobaleno, en este momento estoy aquí por Reborn-le explicó lo más rápido que pudo una vez escuchó la segunda pregunta y viendo como la otra se disponía a sacar algún arma que llevaba consigo aliviándose de ver como esta desistía del intento de ataque-¿por que como el gran Skull que soy me debe pasar esto?

-lamento mi comportamiento agresivo de recién pero siempre debo tener cuidado con posibles ataques-se disculpó con un poco de vergüenza la de lentes deteniendo cualquier intento de ataque terminando por acomodarse los lentes y dirigirle al otro una sonrisa en señal de disculpa-entonces ¿qué hacían ese niño y tú ahí dentro?

-nada, nada, no hay nada que ver adentro-rió completamente nervioso el de cabellos morados agarrando a la de ojos morados de uno de sus brazos y tirando de esta con fuerza para alejarla del lugar, una vez estando lo suficientemente lejos terminó por soltarla sin darle tiempo a quejas o cualquier acción él tomó nuevamente la palabra-me prohibieron dejar entrar a cualquiera hasta la noche a ese lugar

-¿quién y por qué?-cuestionó ahora dudosa la mujer cruzándose de brazos e inclinando levemente la cabeza, dudando de cierta forma de lo que decía el ex arcobaleno de la nube, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño esperando la respuesta que quería

-no sé si deba decirlo o no, mi cuello está en peligro si suelto algo-cerró los ojos y soltando un profundo suspiro mientras pasaba su mano derecha por su nuca pensando en aquello pero al escuchar el seguro de una pistola y ver entonces como Orégano tenía lista su arma alzó ambas manos alarmado-bien hablaré, hablaré, no fue nada de otra mafia ni nada, Reborn me obligó a costa de mi vida que trajera unas cosas y la dejara en esa habitación

-vaya, sí que la tienes mal-se compadeció del tatuado el cual suspiró agotado y aliviado nuevamente al ver que la castaño claro volvía a guardar el arma, viendo como esta pasaba su mano derecha por su cabello acomodándolo un poco pareciendo pensativa-ya que dejé mi lugar como vigilante no tiene mucho sentido ir a cuidar del maestro ¿me puedes llevar donde está la cocina por favor? necesito algo de beber

-claro yo te acompaño a la cocina, es por aquí-sonrió de lado y con alardes de grandeza el motociclista comenzando a caminar por los pasillos junto a la silenciosa y calmada compañía de Orégano

* * *

 **eso sería todo con respecto al capítulo, y de igual manera con esto se termina la parte que es del campamento, con el siguiente capítulo volvemos ya con la vida común y más relajada de todos los pobres mortales compañeros de Tsu xDD**

 **las partes que no se vieron aquí como "que hay en aquella habitación" y "de que hablaron Tsu y Reborn" se verán en próximos capítulos a modo de flashback -si, no quería alargar mas este capítulo ya que al menos yo lo encontraba innecesario xDD**

 **nos vemos ya en el siguiente capítulo, pero no sin antes dejarles un pequeño -muy pequeño(?-especial con algo que les podría gustar(?, ahora sin mas, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, see yaa~~**

Aquella tarde no podía levantarse de aquel lugar, el calor del celo le había vencido desde la mañana aunque el olor del nido que había hecho le llevó a quedar postrado en aquel lugar para calmar como fuera las sensaciones incandescentes de su cuerpo, tenía muy poca resistencia física y ello nunca le había molestado en absoluto ya que él siempre se había valido solo de su ingenio al engañar y estafar a otro pero en esta situación solo quería poder tener algo aunque sea un poco más de la fuerza que tenía ya que el hombre dueño de las ropas con la que se había hecho aquel lugar se encontraba en el mismo edificio, todo junto le echaba más hacia atrás dejándole ahí con la mente adormecida y el cuerpo pidiendo ser marcado, ni siquiera recordaba ya si había puesto llave o no a la puerta, aunque de igual forma poco le interesaba ya que sabía que de alguna forma el maldito de Reborn no dejaría que nadie se acercara a donde él había hecho el nido

Escuchó como la puerta se abrió muy lentamente, situación que logró ponerlo completamente tenso y a la defensiva tratando de levantarse de donde se encontraba pero le era imposible debido a su estado pero el olor de aquel lugar no cambió en absoluto, es más, pareció incrementar abruptamente la esencia del ambiente dándole a entender al ilusionista que quien se encontraba en la habitación donde formó su nido era el maestro de artes marciales que tenía su mente confundida y a su lado omega volviéndose loco por su marca, aunque no lo quería tener en aquel lugar, ese ambiente era de él, era personal, pero de igual forma no se negaba de tenerlo cerca, su mente si era en verdad un total caos por la situación

La presencia del "invasor" en su lugar especial se acercó hasta donde él se hallaba recostándose muy cerca colocando uno de sus brazos al otro lado de su cuerpo casi recargándose en la espalda inhalando y exhalando con irregularidad dándole gracia internamente de saber que el chino también tenía complicaciones con su celo pero no podía disfrutar de molestarle por ese mismo hecho, ambos parecían estar en igual de condiciones, pero él tenía la desventaja total al ser un omega en celo a merced de un alfa en celo

Aquello era lo que él odiaba de su situación, toda su vida odió ser un omega y aunque con el tiempo había aprendido a aprovechar su situación, llegó inevitablemente a aquella instancia donde no podía huir más de todo, aunque siendo sincero con él mismo ya tampoco quería huir más después de todo no era que odiaba a Fon por todo lo que siempre le decía, era más por el hecho de que fue la primera persona que le vio sus fallos y se los recriminó tratándolo como a una persona y no solo como a un objeto como otros más ya lo habían hecho, eso le había simplemente confundido, atraído aunque lo negara, le odiaba por nublarle el juicio y no verlo como otro alfa utilizable mas

Sintió una punzada de dolor en la parte posterior de su cuello ahogando un gemido de confort con un gruñido leve por el acto de ser mordido por aquel alfa, su mente en aquel momento perdió completamente el hilo del pensamiento que tenía reemplazándolo por la agradable sensación de ser macado por quien en secreto hasta irónicamente para él mismo se sentía atraído, su cuerpo en aquel momento se relajó por completo dejando que el de trenza realizara lo que quisiera con él mientras estuviera en aquel estado sin importarle más que se encontraran en su nido que celosamente había hecho en secreto de todos


End file.
